Jumanji's Creed: Welcome to the Jungle
by Queen Awinita
Summary: Jumanji, a relic of Arcadia draws in unwitting victims into its endless jungles. But it never intended to entrap an entire army. Drawing in the ancient child of the Wolfe Clan, Diadem, then later, Spike, Talak Hordes righthand woman, along with Mark Wolfe, his sister Diamond, and their cousin Miao into its jungles. Buckle Up folks. Sanity is going bye bye. M for strong violence
1. Chapter 1

Jumanji's Creed Welcome to the Jungle

Season 1

Episode 1 The Past

It waited. Soon the drums would sound off. Soon the jungle was to call another unwary victim or two. Soon... soon it would call within its vast land another adverter seeking to leave their world behind.

Soon

It had already taken in a massive army of Isu, the ancient Precoursor race of beings from another planet. Their technology had triggered it back during the Human/Isu war. They had ages to prepare for such a battle, but their technology proved to be a match for the ancient strange gemstone.

A creation of raw magic, sheer horrifying nightmares, and even worse dreamscapes and dungeons packed into the fist sized gem. Within the gemstone was a seemingly endless jungle landscape of vast savanahs, endless thick woods. And fast growing vinery.

All of it waited for the next victim. The Isu it felt ,were the new threat, and it now needed someone to tip the balance back into play.

So it waited.

It waited a long time.

 **Exactly one million years ago**

 **1 September tenth year of the riegn of Queen Arenel the Wise**

 **Kingdom of Arendelle**

 **Southern Arendelle border**

 **10 am**

Clearing out troops of Isu remains was one thing that the young silver haired woman didnt enjoy. Nevertheless, Diadem Wolfe was at the south border at request of her friend, the princess now queen for ten years, Arenel the Wise. One of Princess Pax's first acts as queen was properly expand Arendelles borders to the south and with Diadems mother, Yaeko Wolf providing the required historians to keep track of the years gone by, each generation of ruler added more years to Arendelles time keeping.

To say Diadem hated battle was like saying the sun never rose in the morning. Somehow, since her fourteenth birthday and the body of a noblemans son was found on their property, Diadem was found cleared of any wrong doing in the act. As she had found the man in her room one morning.

Diadem loved the fact that Queen Arenel the Wise, her closest friend throuh childhood, had given her an option, face execution at the hands of the nobles council in full public view, or act as her right hand in battle. Commanding soldiers in her stead.

Diadem naturally chose the option that most likely gave her a full chance of living at one request, as Queen Arenels own commander of her soldiers, be treated with respect when in Arendelle, and allowed to travel the kingdom freely. Arenel had agreed to the rather simple request.

But at that moment Diadem was with her second in command of a small group of soldiers after a fight, going through the dead. Kicking over a dead Isu Worshipper Diadem grumbled aloud "Why did these freaks pick this place of all places to build their shrine ?"

They were picking through the remains, finding some still alive and ensuring the dead stayed that way. The designs on the structures they had found were Isu in origin. Yet it all screamed something worse, something far more perverse in ways none could fathom.

"Not a clue." Came the reply of the woman with her, the black dressed woman had her hair half braided and mostly loose even in the braid. Her bright brown eyes matched Diadems own clear blue irises "This place gives me the creeps" Spyder said shivering slightly

Diadem had to agree "I agree" She recalled the day she met Spyder by chance. Finding her in a cavern under Arendelle, a demoness in need of a friend, Diadem took it upon herself to be just that. Spyder, Diadem knew, was really a spider demoness, able to transform into a massive black spider. And in her human form, summon up to eight extra legs, like wings off her back to get stuff done when needed.

When Diadem found herself trapped in a magical maze, it was Spyder who got them out using her eight spider legs to hit all eight door locks to get them free. When Spyder was briefly arrested at Arendelle for a crime she did not commit and was quickly set free, it was Diadem who ensured that Spyder had been freed on hi respects due to her skills and what she was

In short the noble council of Arendelle hated the fact that Diadem and the Queen were so close, if they had their way, Diadem would have been dead six ways from Sunday. If they had their way, Spyder would be cat food.

But both times the queen went against their wishes and both women survived. Yet the jobs given to both women almost always ensured one or both of them returning to Arendelle in a box.

But every time a deadly job was given to them, they always came back. So sending them to the ancient Isu Shrine city of Slitu was more helpful means of getting rid of both women at once.

But they were never counting on the fact that Diadem had taken the initative on the matter and was in proccess of writing a letter for Spyder to give to her mother in the chance of her disappearnce or death.

That evening as they were combing through the dead and dying, as Spyder dispatched the last mostly dead Isu Worshipper did they both hear the strange drumming. It sounded like a tribal drumbeat, rapid and alluring. Almost as if tempting the two women to follow it.

Turning to Spyder Diadem asked, as Spyder asked her "Do you hear something ?" The two women smirked as they spoke at the same time.

Then Spyder spoke "It sounds like tribal drums" Keeping her sword in hand the two women went to the temple door, they heard through it softly as the drums got louder. Moving her hands over the fdoor to find a seam of some kind Spyder said simply "It sounds like its coming from in here"

"It sounds like it" Diadem said sliding her twin silettos to her belt and helping Spyder look for the seam. Finding it they pulled the door open as they did so, the drumns got relentlessly loudand pounding all around them as they found what they sought.

The drums became relentlessly loud until they finally found the fist sized green and red gemstone. As soon as they laid their eyes on it the drums halted, and silence filled the chamber. For a long moment the two women stood at simply stared at the gem, almost willing it to move somehow.

Diadem spoke first "Feels like one of those Horror Crystals" the fact that horror movies even existed in a time before known history is something else entirely. Spyder smirked. Yes that was true, it felt like a horror crystal. The two of them alone, with that strange drumming gemstone.

"So, now what ?" Spyder asked, looking around the chamber she spotted writing on the walls. "Dia, look at this" Spyder said, finding the writing. Snatching up a torch Spyder read aloud "'Jumanji, players beware, for those wishing to leave their world behind, a new world beckons for a time.' Jumanji ?"

"Sounds like a crystal game like what I grew up with with Pax" Diadem said reading further information. Spyder found warnings written on another wall.

"Apparently someone tried to hide it, built the shrine around it to keep it hidden, there's all sorts of warnings, and even some powerful containment spells of some sort" Spyder said

"Containment spells fail all the time. How many ?" Diadem asked meaning the number of spells

"I count sixteen containment spells, most of them redundancies" Spyder replied. "Those six were on the door we forced open" She pointed at four broken pieces of apparent wood on the ground at their feet.

Diadem bent down and picked up one of the ancient spells from the floor. "This doesnt make sense." She said

"How so ?" Spyder asked her, looking briefly from the containment spell in Diadems hand to the gemstone on the center pedistal. The gemstone felt demonic. Almost as if part of Arcadia somehow.

"The containment spells were on the _Inside_ of the room, on the other side of the door there's nothing written, no warnings, no spells, nothing" Diadem explained "Once we found the seam of the door and pried it open, the containment spells failed"

"Because they werent where we could see them, someone put the containment spells on this side to keep those outside from getting in ?" Spyder asked

"No idea, but these are old spells for sure. I havent seen anything this old, at least predating Queen Flowerfist in terms of age" Diadem said holding up the spell, ancient paper well kept with age was one thing. Looking over the ancient carapace paper Diadem found nothing of who wrote it or why other then to prevent others from finding the gemstone. "Well, we know why the spells failed, it couldnt contain the sounds"

"You mean the drums" Spyder said, Diadem nodded setting the paper aside. "So what happens now ?"

"You still know the spell to go outside of time, right ?" Diadem asked

"Yes, why ?"

"I think..."

"I hope you arent thinking of finding out why the drumming ?"

"I am, yes."

"Great, and why for me to go outside of Time ?"

"Because I have a feeling I am going to be stuck inside for a long time" Diadem said. As she spoke, the drums started again, this time softly

"You think the drums are a lure ?" Spyder asked as the drums ceased once more

"I think the drums are calling to us, you're a demon, I'm a mortal. You are the only one of us everyone wants dead, so if you cast the spell to go outside time, and return home, you wont age, but everything around you will" Diadem said.

"So you go in there, in that thing. And then what ?"

"I think the drums will stop once I go in, when I go inside, I want you to hang onto the gemstone and then hide it somewhere in Arendelle, I dont care where, just hide it where even sound wont get to it or from it" Diadem said

Spyder nodded. Since the gem seemed dormant there didnt appear to be a way to trigger it outright until Diadem stepped closer, a bunch of levers and knobs to turn or work before the gemstone was loosed from the stand. The drums started beating once more, this time harder but still quieter than when they first heard them.

Diadem gently picked the gemstone up, not sure exactly how to go into it she wondered what the command word was, if there was one. Holding the gem she looked around briefly towards Spyder, when her eyes settled on the word, Jumanji. Turning her gaze to the fist sized stone in her hand she said the word aloud. "Jumanji"

Spyder stared as Diadem started to break apart, starting with her fingers and crawling up her arms, her body being torn apart and sucked into the gemstone. That was when Spyder _knew_ the truth.

Jumanni was a part of Arcadia, and it held everything, dreams, nightmares, happiness, horror, heartbreak and betrayal. The gemstone hovered in the air for a moment as the last remnants of Diadem was sucked into its gullet so to speak before heading to the floor.

Reacting fast, Spyder quickly cast webbing to catch the gemstone as the drums suddenly ceased. She knew Jumanji, now that she fully remembered it, the drums. The name of the place, the raw magical power it held within it. But even as she said it loud, infact all but screaming it, she didnt get sucked into the gemstone.

It was as if it knew what she really was. But it gave her a map marker, so to speak. Spyder then remembered, she had a job to do. Setting the gem back on the pedestal she cast on herself a time spell. Freeing her entirely from the effects of Time. Literally throwing herself outside of time for as long as needed.

Then picking up the gemstone Spyder headed for Arendelle. The gem safely wrapped tight in webbing to keep others from getting to it. As she walked she remembered then that Diadem had made her second in command, so in the case of diadems death, Spyder became in command of Arendelles armies.

So as Spyder exited the vast tomb, it became clear something was up, Spyder looked ashen, scared out of her wits. Seeing Spyder exit the cavern alone some of the soldiers wondered what happened to Diadem, their commander before remembering that Diadem had made Spyder, a woman, her second in command. Should Diadem die, Spyder takes over automatically.

Even then the soldiers could not help but ask "What happened to Lady Diadem ?"

"She fell." Spyder replied, making up a rather believable lie on the spot. The men somehow believed her as she spoke, some didnt trust the woman, and Spyder didnt blame them. Diadem was, for all intents at that moment, dead.

"What happened ?" Came the question.

"Cave in, buried her. I tried to dig to her, but I was too late. I had to flee before the cave in took me as well. It was what she wanted." Spyder said, another lie on the bullshit pile. The men accepted her account. When a few made for the cave enterence Spyder raised a hand, thick white web formed on the cave entry "No, do not go in, the ground is unstable, it would not be worth it to lose your own lives looking for her. She wouldnt want that."

In truth, Spyder knew very well where Diadem was. And she knew also how to get to her. But there was still protocol "Honan!"

"Ma'am!" A soldier said stepping into view and saluting.

"I name you my second. Should I perish on a mission, you are to take my stead over command of the armies. Understood ?" Spyder said.

"Understood!" the soldier saluted again and took his place a step behind Spyder and to her right. The soldiers looked to her for orders. Finish clearing out the village while she and Diadem had searched the shrine, it worked, only so far, and then they found the gemstone. She knew its power. It had sucked Diadem, her friend, into the ancient world of Jumanji, a part of Arcadia.

Spyder knew how to get to that location in Arcadia, a massive endless jungle packed with magic born of childrens dreams and adult nightmares so horribly twisted and tempting of everything around it. So rather then get sucked into it by means that Diadem had, Spyder could go there by the Long Road.

Looking to her men Spyder took stock of what had to be done, she had to report Diadems death to the queen, and then leave the kingdom for Arcadia after hiding the gemstone. Both tasks werent easy to do, but doable either way. Taking in every soldier, watching her every move Spider didnt like the limelight. So she said simply "What is the progress of the cleanup ?"

"Nearly finished" came the reply

Spyder nodded "Alright, have the men when they finish, return t otheir unit structure and return for Arendelle" She said to Honan, the man nodded simply "I need to speak to the Queen, but I will aid in the cleanup work." First rule of leadership Spyder remembered, stick with the men for as long as possible. So that they mean something to you. Dont abandon them. Diadems voice echoed in Spyders ears softly.

The men soon got back to work cleaning up the village, destroying Isu worshipper houses and structures. Including the only inn in the town. Bodies were piled high and burned in massive stacks in the streets as the soldiers finally got back into their regiments and headed back to Arendelle as their tasks were finished.

Later that evening Spyder had returned to Arendelle, upon going to the palace with Diadems seal the spider demoness was shown to the queen promptly. Unlike Queen Arenels sisters soldiers, these men knew their orders and never questioned why Spyder returned and Diadem didnt, to them she was the commander in the stead of Diadem.

"What ? What did you say ?" Queen Arenel, Pax to her closest friends, in this case her mother, and her younger brother Jax after her younger sister, Princess Lee died in birth.

"Diadem is dead" Spyder repeated herself.

"Explain it to me how it happened" Pax replied

Spyder detailed her lie, "Diadem and I were cleaning up after a battle within a southern border city. We found a Isu Shrine there. While exploring it a tunnel collapsed, burying Diadem in rubble. By the time I dug her out, she was dead. Before we began to explore the complex, she had given me her seal, and her orders of rank from you."

As much as Pax dreaded the news, she nodded. As she hadnt fully gotten along with Diadems mother, the legendary Yaeko Wolfe when Yaeko took command of the Wolfe family when Pax was fourteen, Diadem she became fast friends with. Finally she nodded "Very well, We will hold a militry funeral for Diadem in three days. Until then I do not want you to leave the city. What are your plans ?"

"I plan simply to try and think on things, being named your army's commanding officer is a rather big deal, I am not sure I can handle it all" Spyder replied "After Diadems funeral services are completed I will inform you of my choice of accepting or declining."

"If you choose to decline, I will have no other choice but to banish you from the kingdom" Pax said

"You wont have to. Should I choose to leave instead of take Diadems place as your commander of your armies, I intend to wander, to find a place far from memory, far from loss. I just lost my best friend. I need to think carefully on what I do next" Spyder said.

Pax then nodded "Very well, in three days I will await your decision on what you wish to do."

Spyder bowed then took her leave. With her was her second in command, the soldier, Honan. As they walked from the castle to the next district, the human man asked Spyder simply "You plan to leave dont you ?"

"How can you tell ?"

"You chose me of all the men to be your second, I am the only one that knows you arent human and you trust me with your secret."

"You dont miss a trick do you, Honan ?"

"Not a thing"

"It is right in your guess, I plan to leave, Diadem didnt die in a cave in. We found this" Spyder then revealed the green and pink gemstone. "Strange sounds came from it. I recognise its make. Its filled with powerful magic of where I am from. The magic of dreams, nightmares, and raw untapped magic. This gemstone is a raw relic of Arcadia"

"The realm of the deepest dream ?" Honan asked

Spyder nodded "You know your history"

"It was said that it was created before even the Isu were worshipped as gods among men. Was this true ?"

"Yes, when mankind first dreamed, and demons first used magic. This was the result of the dreams, the nightmares, and raw magic. It made the sound of drums, it drew us to it." Spyder explained

"And what happened to Diadem ?"

"She went into its raw jungles. She followed the call. I am not worried for her safety just yet, I know how to go to this wild untamed untouched jungle. So in three days I will ask Queen Arenel to name you commander, and allow me to leave in peace" Spyder said. "But first I need to hide this stone somewhere deep, somewhere it wont be found."

Honan smiled "I think I can help with that" He said, he took her then to his families house. Once introducing her to his parents and younger sister he took her to the basement. Once inside he went to the rootceller door and opened it "Dad knows I like to store stuff in here, word gets around that what goes in here is never touched as some of it might be cursed" He opened the rootceller door and the two stepped inside. Activating a switch on the wall Spyder saw row after row of shelves stretching as far as she could see.

"Perfect!" She said as she quickly wrapped the gemstone in soundproofed webbing, enough webbing to completely mask all sound from the gemstone. She then went down to a deep corner and stuck the webbed gemstone in it, and quickly made it look like part of the rootceller. Looking to Honan the man smiled. He had the only key to the place and his father rarely went inside.

Three days later, after Diadem was given a empty coffin funeral with full honors. Spyder was back speaking with the queen. As Pax sat upon her throne she looked to Spyder, with her was a man named Honan, whom Spyder had started over the last three days, referring to as General Honan. "Have you decided ?" Pax asked

"I have" Spyder replied

"Out with it then"

"I name Honan as General of your armies, your highness" Spyder said, Pax stared at her, clearly hoping that Spyder was going to stay on as general of the Arendell armies.

"as it pains me, very well, what do you ask for in return ?"

"That I can leave Arendelle with honor and respect" Spyder said

"You have it" Pax replied, "May your journey lead you to peace." Spyder then bowed to both Pax and General Honan. She then left the throneroom in silence. Quickly disappearing into the kingdom of Arendelle before disappearing to the west and south into the wilderness of dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Jumanji's Creed: Welcome to the Jungle

Season 1

Episode 2 The Present

 **30 September 2055**

 **Ruins of Arendelle**

 **Assassin safehouse**

 **Ten am**

It had been over a month and a half since he buried the former queen of Arendelle. and almost two months since he fought her, and killed her, and almost a month since he met his daughter. In a short week, Mark's world had come crashing down around his ears. He was married to Talak, his first love that his mother Snowfeatrer and aunt Blackmane had tried to get him to break up with. It failed, fate had him meet her in the first place back in Egypt when he was a boy.

He was to himself, gone from Arendelle for only twelve weeks. But to everyone else in Arendele it was twelve years. Getting that wrapped arounsd his head didnt work as well as he had hoped. He remembered scant things about the past, the destruction of Arko, the losses he suffered in Sacremento before...

Before marrying Talak, then known as Vitas Warmmon. His first true love. Mark was at a loss of what to do, how to react, how to... do anything really at that point. He watched from the window as another hovertruck was loaded with stuff from a crumbling house.

Anna didnt want to become queen, she didnt want to be a leader. Mark didnt blame her. But he trusted her decision. Which was to simply destroy Arendelle, destroy was tyranny had built.

So that was what they did, house by house. They helped the people pack up and move out, moving to London or to Gilja to rebuild their history in new cities was one thing entirely. So calm and quiet he was watching the house qacross the way get emptied while the house next to it was getting demolished, wood ripped from the walls, and roof stacked neatly in a cargo version of a hovertruck when he heard it.

Footsteps were nearing his door, turning he flinched at the sudden CLONK of Spike's forehead nailing the doorframe briefly follwed by her wings getting jarred in the frame. "Good morning Spike" Mark said seeing the woman, normally dressed in dark sea blue and grass green dresses, Mark was confused at seeing her in almost a dhinese style outfit of pale white, gold and black. With a swan pattern on it. "Trying out a new outfit ?" He asked her

She nodded, Mark saw the design of the outfit was something of a hip hugging thing, showed off her already ample endowments. If she didnt have her wings, Spike would have been a dreamgirl at a victorias secret stage event. But since her wings were infact natural and magically triggered, Spike would have been taken for a freak of nature. The dress was a nice soft silk and spandex like cloth that Mark could see, nice and form fitting like a glove.

Infact if Mark didnt know better that it was Spike he might have stared if he wasnt married. But since he was married, things worked out for the better. Spike herself was happy being single and doing jobs for Talak and Mark like she always had done growing up with the Warmoon girl. Seeing him staring Spike smirked and posed "Do the stockings and heels make my butt look big ?"

Mark simply raised an eyebrow at her and hoped it was a joke and didnt say anything, Spike was deadly with those wings. Similar to how Sazhori once used her own feathers as weapons. Infact it was the first time Mark noticed the black leather boots and very richly patterned black leather stockings on her feet and legs.

At that moment if Mark wasnt married, he'd go for Spike in a heartbeat, Spike was rather pretty at that moment. Little did he know said beauty was infact quite deadly. He rasied a hand and opened his mouth to answer her question. At first nothing was said, he tried again, he brain was working he was sure of that much. Again more nothing. Finally both his brain and mouth worked together and he said "I'd say yes, but then you'd kill me for it, then Talak would kill you for killing me" he said.

Spike just gave him a dirty look as Mark gave her a goofy look. She rolled her eyes "Have you seen Talak ?" she asked him.

"Not since breakfast" He replied.

"Damn" Spike swore softly "Another house is being emptied, the residents are wondering where to go, they want to go to places familiar. So we're sending many on this road to Gilja or to Slitu" Spike recounted what she knew. The house across the street was a massive structure. Emptying it would be no small feat in and of itself. Mark knew it was going to take some time to empty that building, a massive family lived within it.

"Let me guess" Mark spoke up as he got back to packing his own suitcase, it wasnt much at the time. "you want me to find Diamond or my cousin or my mom or aunt, to help empty that house ?"

"Not entirely. What I need is someone to find Miao" Spike explained.

Mark raised an eyebrow as he briefly halted in his packing. "Find my cousin ? Shouldnt she be with my sister, Diamond ?"

Spike nodded "That is just it, we cant find either of them." she said.

Mark smirked as he took a look out the window. "Found them" He said, pointing at the street below. Miao and Diamond were emerging from the house, Miao carried something along with her ever present source of caffine, in this case, talak had provided Miao that morning with a proper caffiene shot at Marks aunts request, anything to keep Miao from guzzling Coke or Pepsi constantly. The only draw back was that the caffiene would wear off after twelve hours.

He didnt have to look to see that Spike had left the room, taking the frame clean off as she left with her hands, they were going to demolish the houses, destroy the kingdom, and rebuild elsewhere.

But for now, Mark mused, they still had a roof over their head. He then smirked. Spike never told him why she sought his cousin, or his sister. He figured their stregnth, about as strong if not stronger than himself, was good enough.

 **About an hour before**

 **just after breakfast**

"Ok so this house has a huge basement, what are the odds that we're under the street or even our house ?" Miao complained, she wanted a Coke, but Talak had already given her a caffiene shot at request of her mother. Twenty six years of catching up to do inside a month. And Miao still wasnt used to the fact that her mother was very much alive.

When Miao was a child she had long given up hope of ever seeing her mother or father ever again. But somehow, the woman in Gilja, who had run away from her before meeting up again in Slitu less than a week later had Miao reunited with only a fraction of her family as a whole as her father, known by her mother as Galen Hawkthorne, was missing

Thankfully Mark had found and rescued with the help of Fuiu, three men and a woman. Okoye and her brothers were safely returned to the land of the living. Okoye had recognised Fuiu and asked how a demon now worked with mortals so well. Which then caused the two, demon and Tigris, to have a debate the night before.

"The odds of finding anything useful in this place are slim and none" Diamond replied when they first started work on getting everything out of the house so the house could be destroyed rather than simply burnt only made things slightly more different, also worse off for the group as a whole. When they found the basement, whole manner of weird crap came out of it, from ancient artefacts to dragon touched gold and clothing, to weapons forged by Yaeko Wolfe herself ages before!

"What was that about not finding anything of value ?" Miao snickered to her cousin, Diamond rolled her eyes and entered the massive cavern. Looking down a row of shelves and weapons racks Diadem couldnt see how far away everything was. _Horizon dropoff_ , she mused then using her magic to quickly cast a bright spell to see around them.

Row upon row, shelf upon shelf, rack upon rack. All they could see around them was weapons. "I think this will take more than a single hovertruck or hoverbus to get this stuff out of here." Diamond said.

Miao reached for a heavily jeweled dagger hilt that had a swirling pattern of purple, pink and white metal. As she did so a low drumming sounded off. Turning to where she thought she heard it, her ears twitched slightly, shifting only just so in order to hear better, her ears more pronounced to be that of a tiger than a human she moved forwards towards the source of the drumming.

Seeing her cousins movements Diamond at first watched the girl before asking "What is it ?"

Miao held up a hand asking for quiet, the drumming kicked in again "You hear that ?"

Diamond listened for a moment, then shook her head "I dont hear anything, why ?" It was then the drumming got louder, loud enough for Diamond to also hear. "wait" Diamond said "Do you hear drums ?" Miao nodded. If they told anyone, they'd be looked at as if crazy. So for that moment, Diamond chose to ignore it. "I have an idea, lets get the men down here to empty this cavern out. Its going to take a few trips for sure just to clear out one rack or so" Diamond said

Miao nodded "I agree, if we hear the drumming again though, or if one of the men hear it, what do we do ?"

"We will worry about that when or if we find the source of the drums" Diamond replied.

It took them an hour to get a dent into the cavern before they heard the drumming again, much louder than before as Miao tripped over a item packed in loose cloth and dirt. When she picked it up the sounds of drums went off again, the closer she held the big cement rock to her ear the stronger and louder the drums. "Diamond! I think I found it!"

Miao tripped again, dropping the large rock, it slammed into the marble and stone floor, breaking apart and revealing a cloth wrapped item within the stonework. "Ow!" Miao chirped out as she faceplanted against the floor. She felt her nose briefly and pulled back her hand to look at it. A thin trail of blood leaked from her nose. Ow indeed.

Diamond picked up the gem, as she did so it started drumming again. "Odd, this seems to be the source of the drums." she said

Miao got to her feet, "Should we show Mark ?" Diamond nodded, something felt off about the stone, and naturally Miao wanted to carry it as she had at that moment transformed part way so her hands were larger and more paw like.

Stepping outside the two women were surprised to find Spike waiting for them on the street "I've been looking for you two for the last hour" the winged woman said Diamond had to wonder why she was wanted by the winged supermodel like woman dressed in a very form fitting China styled dress of green and lavender.

"What for ?" Miao asked

"What she said" Diamond jerked a thumb at her cousin.

Spike didnt smirk but said "Talak and I found something, we cant move it on our own and Talak doesnt want to try using her magic to make it lighter or smaller, fears whats inside might get destroyed in doing so. And as far as we know, you're the only one with the brute strength enough to help move it" Spike gave a pointed look at Miao who crossed her arms

"What's that supposed to mean ?" She asked. Spike just smirked as Mark stepped into view with a suitcase or four to put into the hovertruck. The massive rig was already half full of their gear as it was really a means to transport belongings and boxed up items to the staging area which then was loaded into the flying aircraft carriers that Talak had contacted to help empty the kingdom properly. There were six total FACs hovering over the former palace complex courtyard where construction equipment was kept.

"What is so important about this rock ?" Spike then asked seeing how Diamond held it, it made no sounds whatsoever. And Spike was ready to toss it into a suitcase to put on a hovertruck for transport.

"It made drumming noises" Miao said. Spike just looked at her confused. "It was sealed in cement, then weird wrapping like what the food stores were sealed in, then packed with dirt, but its really just this stone. Looks new too."

"So someone wanted it hidden, why ?" Spike said with a confused tone to her voice

"No idea, but it made the sounds of drumming noises." Miao replied, Spike looked to Diamond who simply nodded, confirming her cousins repoirt of the drumming, if the Silver Dragon princess heard the drumming too then it wasnt just a normal stone.

"Alright fine, pack it up for now, we have a house to demolish next door and we need you both for it." Spike said, the two women nodded and went to find a suitcase to put the stone in. They had a house to destroy, piece by piece Arendelle was getting cleaned off the map of the world. House by house, soon nothing would be left.

But there was still something haunting Mark as he loaded the hover truck, Spyder gave in to death hadnt she ? So where did her body go ? Did she go to Arcadia as she had hoped to ? It didnt make sense to the man, Spyder was dead, there was no other worry, her body was gone, she was a demoness and natuirally Mark assumed such thing meant the body rapidly faded away into nothing whatsoever.

So it was a helpful thing he hoped, as he stacked suitcases in the hovertruck. The hovertruck was to be emptied at the landing site to load the flying aircraft carriers later that day. After stacking the suitcases into the hovertruck Mark went back into the house to help move furntiure

Six hours later and the deconstruction was almost completed, the house was sans roof and the second floor, walls were getting ripped out and wood was being saved as much as possible while stone and broken cement was being tossed into the street and into random piles. Mark surveyed the prograss, since burying Elsa with her parents, it had been a month, and in that time, almost a third of Arendelle had been destroyed, its people moving to other cities to start anew.

As much as Mark hated doing it, it had to be done. The hardest part of the destruction of the kingdom, was destroying Elsas pyramid palace structure itself. During their fight they managed to demolish most of it. But a lot of it still stood, rather imposing and Mark knew it was going to take more than a day to entirely destroy the place.

Mark smashed out a window his boot, Spike used a sledge hammer to demo a bath tub while Miao was simply ripping out a wall rather easily. Diamond was helping move furniture, In all the four were hard at work.

Noon passed as they took a lunch break before heading back at it. The plan was one house a day. The streets were tilled up, ripped apart and flung everywhere as houses were destroyed the stonework was flung at random from the site. Most of it into the sreets and yards.

The afternoon passed and as dinner neared the remains of the house were strewen in the street or the wood saved for later use on a hovretruck. Diamond closed the back of the truck as the last of the saveable wood was loaded on. Looking to the driver she hammered on the door, it was cleaed for exiting.

Mark stepped from the remains of the house, the foundation was rapidly torn apart by Miao in her frenzy to get at a laserdot again as the house was left with nothing in its place save for overturned dirt and busted stonework Mark spoke "That's the last of that house. The next house on the list is across the street. Tomorrow." He said

Diamond nodded "unless something comes up tonight." Then she saw his distracted look "What is it ?"

Mark took a deep breath then let it out "When Spyder died her body didnt just rot away or get buried it just... faded away in bright light"

"You think she is still alive somewhere ?" Diamond asked

"A possiblity I do not want to turn away" Mark replied

"We have a house to finish destruction, soon as that is done, we have dinner then we worry about things later." Diamond said

"The house is done, ours is next, are you packed ?" Mark replied

"Yeah, since last night I've been staying with Nara on a Hovervan" Diamond replied

"What are you two standing around for and letting me do all the work ?" Miao asked her cousins as she stepped from the ruins of the house they had just demolished caked in dust, dirt and mud. "Agh, I need a bathe" Miao grumbled dusting off her hands

Mark smirked slightly "Shall I get the hose or do you want to go swimming in the Pond district ?" From what he had been told, the Pod District had been created by a dragon, there was no way of changing that area of Arendelle as it had been magically made.

"If you mean dont use the stuff in our house because we destroy it tomorrow, then yeah I will swim in one of the fountains in the Pond District" Miao replied, Diamond snickered. "Oh shove it." Miao smirked

Mark barked out a laugh, for once his cousin wasnt just the comedy relief he needed, it was his own sister too, the two womens antics were hilariously comical and it made him smile. For once relieved of his burdens. "Alright, you, go take a swim, and you let mom know we're done" Mark said first pointing at their cousin, then to his sister

"What are you gonna do ?" Miao asked her cousin

"I'm gonna find my wife" Mark replied, Diamond smirked, Miao snickered and stumbled away. Sometimes her cousin was hilarious. Other times not so much. But from what Miao could remember, Mark was, in his own way, a good man.

But that didnt mean he couldnt have fun once in a while. As Miao stumbled away an explosion rocked the ground and sent her sprawling in to the dirt as Mark looked towards the sound "Ah, so they decided to blow it up ?" He said meaning Elsas old palace. Rock and stone blew apart in the air.

Miao got to her feet and grumbled, Stumbling off she headed for the pond district fountain, nobody minded if a tiger bathed themselves there did they ? Serena saw her stumbling off and somehow ended up walking with her, keeping the white tiger steady on her feet. "Miao ?"

Miao turned and blinked, almost drunkenly in her actions and focused on Serenas worried face "Serena ?" Serena nodded "I'm alright, just tired, I need to bathe before changing clothes" Miao said.

"So where are you going ?"

"The house is getting demolished tomorrow, so Im heading for a fountain in the Pond District, whats left of it" The pond district, as stated previously, was magically made no man made technologies could destroy it. So the people of Arendelle chose instead to simply make the Pond District the new core of the old city. As Serena helped Miao to a fountain the attention of the others around them were to packing their belongings to move from the kingdom or into the Pond district, with Arendelle in shambles, only the Pond District still stood beautiful. It could be renamed to Pond.

Which was useful.

Mark surmised that those who did not want to leave the place they calld home for so long, they could move to Pond. Which for a long time, was the most densely populated district of Arendelle ever since the Fountains and hot springs were created!

So it made sense for those that did not want to move from the old kingdom to remain in their homes and their propery and be part of Pond. Which was find for Mark because it made sense to not have that many houses to demolish in a single day.

But he was still lost on what happened to Spyder, and where her body went. It just faded into sparks of light on the wind. That in and of itself was not normal whatsoever. So was Spyder really dead ? And if she was dead, where did her body go ? Or was it normal for a demons body to just... disappear ?

Mark laid in bed, his wife curling up next to him as he stared at the ceiling as sleep took him, Little did he know that breakfast was going to be a fun one for sure. Ontop of that, it would be interesting to see how things go in certain circles. He knew their house was next in line to get demolished, hence all the packing done that day save for one suitcase.

Everything in the house was removed, as far as Mark was aware they were sleeping on a magically created bed. Something that felt like a cloud to sleep on in fact.

So as Mark drifted off to sleep, someone else couldnt sleep. Spike paced in the living room, devoid of furnishings or even a TV that Blackmane had installed years before to watch the news or keep up with events or plan stuff against Elsa. That stone. It was impossible. But no, it drummed when in the suitcase. "It is annoying!" Spike grumbled. She shivered, her wings stretched out and flexed rapidly with each movement

"What do you want me to do ?" Diamond asked, she and Spike only had scant moments during the liberation of Arendelle from Elsa to get to know one another, so now was a good chance, right before bed.

"Shut it off ?" Spike offered, they looked at the quietly drumming gemstone. No larger than Spikes own head

"How ?" Diamond asked

"How what ?" Spike looked at her

"How do I shut it off ?" Diamond said, Spike looked at the stone, the Dragon Princess had a point. Spike grumbled something, this wasnt good.

"Great, just when I hoped it was simply a childrens book..." Spike grumbled

"Hoped what was a chuildrens book ?" Diamond asked

Spike set her hands on the counter edge and stared at the stone. She spoke one word "Jumanji"


	3. Chapter 3

Jumanji's Creed: Welcome to the Jungle

Season 1

Episode 3 The Gemstone

 **1 October 2055**

 **Ruins of Arendelle**

 **Assassin Safehouse**

 **10 PM**

"Jumanji ?" Diamond asked, giving Spike a confused look, the winged woman nodded, This was either crazy or just plain weird, then again, Diamond was a dragon princess, her best friend was once again dead and buried, and had to be reborn anew. It wasnt that Diamond didnt trust Spike, far from it, Diamond and Spike had learned over the past two months alone to trust each other, and both women had come through on many levels for the other.

Diamond paced a moment, the gemstone drummed again, both women regarded it as if regarding a freshly slain human being. With distaste and disgust. "You really think its like that book ?"

"I hope not, In the book, two children find the game, and play it, during which elements of the jungle become out of the game into their world." Spike said

"So it was like that holovid too ?" Diamond asked, Spike nodded, Everyone in the world knew that famous trilogy of movies, Jumanji trilogy of films were famous for two reasons, the first was, it was entuirely full three dimensional holographic film, and two, it starred two of the best movie stars in the world, one of whom had recently passed away.

Miao stumbled into the room half awake, with her was Mark, "Why is that thing drumming so loud I cant sleep ?" Miao mumbled as she all but collapsed onto her cousin as Mark simply pointed at the large white tiger laying on Diamond who easily remained standing holding her cousin's tired form.

"What she said, I cant sleep with that drumming it sounds like an erratic heartbeat that wont end" Mark said crossing his arms over his chest.

Spike looked at the two, first Miao and Diamond had discovered the stone under ground wrapped in strange silklike cloth, then Spike too heard the drumming that night. Now Mark heard the drumming as well ? Spike had to think carefully on her next action she knew that all too well. "You hear it too ?"

Mark nodded "Yup, I asked Talak if she heard it and she asked me 'heard what ?' so yeah, I hear it clearly, but she thinks me crazy for hearing things, called it tinnitus" Mark told her

"Good, then you are all in for one hell of a story, this thing, I think its Jumanji" Spike said, she too heard the drumming.

Mark held up a hand "You mean like that book and those holovids ?" Spike nodded "This is getting better and better."

"If you shut up and let me explain it maybe you can learn something important ?" Spike gave him a pointed look, Mark gave in and sat heavily on the floor against a post as Spike spoke "In the book, and subsequent movies, Jumanji put its players in a very dangerous double bind, first was easy, once you start the game, you have to finish it. But the second is where the danger comes in, you have to survive its tricks. Somehow"

"Let me get this right, Jumanji lures its victims by making a drumming noise, wherein once those victims begin playing, they unleash the power of the raw jungle into the real world from a game board ?" Mark said

Spike nodded "Exactly like in the book, and movies, once the game begins each roll of the die or change in level as the movies had it, gets progressively harder as the game progresses, each new roll or level throws out something much more dangerous than the last roll or level had possessed" Spike explained

"So... why is it drumming and how is it real ?" Mark asked

"I wish I knew, Spyder mentioned Arcadia, Georgina is dead, and Spyder is dead, and now only the four of us are hearing this thing drumming, nobody else is able to hear it, just like in the book, certain people heard it, got lured to it, and then, played it. But it is a stone, a gemstone." Spike said

"It was in cement, when that broke, it was in some kind of cloth packed with dirt, then wrapped in more cloth and dirt, like someone wanted to ensure it was to remain hidded" Miao explained to the unasked question

"Well that explains a lot" Spike mumbled

"What do you mean ?" Mark asked

"Someone wanted this to be hidden forever, unfindable. But somehow, over time, their method of hiding it failed and Miao was able to hear the drums first" Spike said

"So what happens now ?" Diamond asked, none of them were able to sleep due to the drumming the gem made every few minutes.

For a long moment nobody said anything, finally Spike spoke up again. "When you found the gem, was there anything with it ? Any papers, information, what to expect ?" Miao shook her head no. Spike grunted in disgust "Wonderful" She mumbled

"What is it ?" Mark asked

"With no information outside of the films and book, and no idea what to expect or how many players is the limit, we're fucked" Spike all but shouted at Marks quesation through strained self control

"So in other words, we're doomed no matter what we attempt ?" Diamond said

Spike nodded and pointed at the woman briefly "Exactly." She said

"So what now ?" Miao asked, no information outside of holovids or books they were going on a limb with what knowledge, and lack of it, they had.

"Well lets go over a checklist" Spike said thoughtfully. They all looked at her, she set her hands on the table that the stone sat on. "Only the four of us can hear the drumming, correct ?" They all nodded. Spike also nodded. "Miao heard it first, then Diamond heard it, then me, then Mark, in that order, correct ?" Again they all nodded.

"We know Jumanji puts its players in a very dangererous double bind. They have to play through to the end, and survive each move made by the game bringing something else into their world. But if it is this gemstone that makes a drumming noise is anything like it..." Mark mused

"Then the only chance we have to get rid of it in some manner is to figure out how to play it" Diamond said

"Play a game ?" Miao asked, "How do we do it ?" As if reacting to the question ghostly forms formed and the four took notice, Well this was interesting to be sure. Miao tilted her head, standing on her feet and fully human she was level with one of the ghostly figures as soft drumming occurred

"Wait, dont..." Mark said reaching for his cousin, but he was too late, apparently she'd chosen her character. The ghostly figures were strangely similar to their own bodies and builds.

"OK so, it looks like we have avatars to pick from based on our own bodies." Spike mused stepping up to one that was her own height and build. "Which is both good and bad, what are the characters names for one thing ?"

As she spoke names formed on the characters like nametags. Miao Ternese where Miao stood, Spike of Ravenloft, where Spike stood, and two others, a male, Mark something Spike couldnt make out the last name, and the last one was apparently a swordfighter of a sort named Marion. To which Diamond rolled her eyes, wonderful, at least they had their names like normal

But there werent any rules, any bits of info to read before getting neck deep in shit such as this. But words formed in the thin air Mark read them aloud. "'A game for those who seek to find... A way to leave their world behind... Jumanji"

"Well... just like in the movies, In the first movie, there was a gameboard and in the second movie it was a video game, the third movie it was a full holovideo game, each time it had the exact same opening line." Spike said, absently she raised a hand towards her counterpart, she saw then a ghostly set of wings much like her own on the ghostly body before her. Wonderful.

"So what happens now " Mark asked

"No idea, only things I remember scarcely from the movie, the drumming, the animal noises" Spike mumbled, they all went quiet as the drums rumbled and they heard it all, animal noises, drums, sounds of the air in the trees of a jungle. It was weird.

"So this is like the game board, in the movies and the book, only... its a gemstone ?" Miao said, well, if it was a gemstone, how could it be what the movies and book said it was, a powerful deadly jungle ?

"Wait, when Spyder died, her body disappeared in sparks of light, maybe she was connected to this gemstone somehow ?" Mark said. "It would explain why I didnt feel sad or unhappy when she died, she just... disappeared" He explained

"Wait, you dont think she is connected to the game... the gemstone... do you ?" Diamond asked as she looked carefully over the ghostly figure before her, like Spike she absently reached out to it, touching it bveiefly, feeling resistence as she connected solidly with her avatar

"Possibly, I wouldnt rule it out, Look, Spyder mentioned Arcadia a few times. What if, Arcadia is where Jumanji's jungles are ?" Mark said

"Possible, and scary, From what I understand of the library in Sacremento back home. Its the place born of nightmares, endless dreams and raw magic. If Spyder is indeed connected to it, we might be in trouble" Spike said

"The question now is, how much trouble are we in ?" Mark said

"If only I could answer that" Spike replied as Mark absently touched the ghostlike form nearest to him. Spike took a deep breath as the drums went off again. "That does not sound good"

"Its coming from the gemstone" Mark said pointing at it. They all looked at it as a massive flash of light seared their senses briefly causing them to jump backwards as the ghostly forms faded away in a spark of fire.

Spike threw up her arms to shield her eyes and turned from the sudden searing light, "What the fuck was that ?" She said. None else in the house heard the gemstones drumming noises, which meant that they'd never hear anything happening around them.

"Fuck me if I know" Mark said

"You're married dipshit" Spike retorted

"Does that make you my sister in law ?" Mark smirked, Spike glared at him.

"What else do we know about Jumanji from the book and movies ?" Diamond asked, feeling a bit light headed as she spoke, something didnt feel right.

"Ok, the game in the first movie when the dice were rolled and the pieces were moved on their own. Normally had something come out of the game into the real world. So since for us it'd be the start..." Spike explained

"We just picked our avatars and hit START then ?" Miao mused

"Possibly, wouldnt rule it out." Spike replied to her

"So we picked our avatars, in a gamelike world, then they disappeared ?" Diamond said, "That doesnt make any sense whatsoever"

"Can someone stop the drumming its driving me crazy!" Miao all but screamed as she clutched at her feline ears with her pawlike hands.

"Wish I could, but I dont think there's an off switch" Spike said.

"So what happens now ?" Mark asked

"Well.. if the second movie is anything to go by, we just chose our in Jumanji avatars..." Spike said. "So at some point we enter into the Jumanji world, maybe a portal or get pulled into it"

"So in other words..." Miao said before covering her ears again as the music hammered around them and another shockwave of light lanced around the room "Can someone please shut that thing off ?" Spike looked at the gemstone, the thing was rumbling madly, sparking and rattling on the table she had set it on. She backed away from it as it pulsed again.

It was then she felt a slight pull from the gemstone, like it wanted them inside it. Somehow. Spike backed up, "Guys, back up" She said. But they couldnt hear her over the endless drumming.

Diamond noticed it first and pointed at her brother "Mark, whats wrong with your hands ?"

Mark stared as his hands seemed to melt and get puilled apart, yet he felt no pain, it was like falling asleep as he watched his bodsy get ripped apart, it then felt like pins and needles and the others watfched in sheer shock and confusion as Mark got pulled into the gemstone which briefly glowed bright jade green.

"Holy fuck Mark!" Miao said in shock, "Where'd he go what happened to him ?" But Diamond whimpered and looked at her own hands as Miao looked at herself, her hands pulling apart and pulled towards the gemstone. Spike was farthest as she tried to remain sane of what was going on, They were actually going to go into Jumanji ?

It didnt make sense to the winged woman, but she felt first her finger tipes be pulled apart, then her wings, that was where she briefly screamed as she was ripped apart and pulled into the gemstone.

The gemstone had waited another million years after Diadem had entered, It now had the remaining characters to defeat the most important of enemies, It waited so long, it was now full. It was able to finish the job entirely as intended

But it knew that plans never worked as intended, and so it had pulled the four in instead of waiting for them all to touch the gem and trigger the portal. The relic of Arcadia had waited long enough, it was time to begin the games anew.

Inside the gemstsone grass and fronds and palms flashed past, smacking the woman in the face as she blew through them before going over a cliff and slamming into the ground in a crouch. Panting hard after a long hard slide then fall through the air, Spike looked around confused.

"Guys ? Guys ? Wha,.. I sound different I... Wait, where are my wings ?" Spike felt their absence right away. She felt much lighter without her wings she was shorter than normal But now...

Animals called nearby, And Spike jerked around to look, then she saw what she was wearing. "Well shit, not my favorite outfit too" She grumbled. She hoped someone had outfits she could change into or at least get her wings back.

As she looked around she saw a massive bird fly away as she ducked. Her back to them as two more people fell into view, a man and a woman. The man rolled into some dirt and grass as the woman slammed into a palm frond bush.

The man slowly sat up grunting and looking around as the black haired woman jerked up in the bushes and looked around before standing up as the man stood up, grumbling "What kind of stupid ass..."

Then he saw Spike "Who are you ?" He asked her

"Who are you ?" Spike asked in reply

"Who is she ?" The man asked pointing to the other woman.

The woman looked at them both "Who are you guys ? Huh ?"

The man let out a breath and walked forwards "Alrigtht, what the hell is goi..." He said as a body slammed into him and sent him sprawling as a massive form of a tiger

"Oh, Holy fuck, Ow... I am totally going to kill... Wait whats wrong with my hair ?"

"Get off me!" The man said from under the tiger

Looking around the tiger stared briefly. "Where am I ?" She asked

"You're crushing me, get off!" The man cried The tiger quickly got off the man as he got to his feet he patted himself down, almost waiting, begging for something in his mind, but it never came, On impulse he tried summoning his armor. It didnt work "What the hell ? What happened to... the rest of me ?"

"Holy shit" Spike said recognising the man "Mark ?"

Mark looked at her. "Yeah I'm Mark, who are you ?"

Looking first at who she thought was Diamond, then to the tiger that she knew that she just had to be Miao, Spike said to Mark "I'm Spike"

"What ?" Mark asked, "The hell you are, what is going on, huh ?" Mark didnt look happy, infact he looked... shorter than Spike remembered

Spike raised a hand. "I think, We're in the gemstone"

Mark just looked at her, starting to go a wee bit crazy as he patted himself down "The hell we are" He said to Spike

"Does this look like the living room to you ?" Spike asked pointing at the jungle around them

"Now that you mention it, no, it doesnt" Mark replied. He then gave Spike a hard look, a hand to his lips, then "You're telling me that you're Spike ?"

Spike nodded "Yes, that's it. I'm Spike, I think we got sucked into the gemstone, and got turned into the ghosts we chose, so its me, Spike, yet I look and sound, like Spike of Ravenloft, which means you're Mark, something or other I didnt see the last name on your ghost."

Spike watched as Mark looked at himself, he needed a mirror and there wasnt one available. Spike then saw that Diamond, who was now Marion Silverhand it looked like. She then pointed at Miao was starting to freak out due to her fur not being white "Miao ?"

"Yeah ?" Miao replied, almost entirely dispondant

"Your ghost was named Miao Ternese." Spike said remembering the last name on the tigers ghost. Miao looked at her briefly confused before looking at herself, then she remembered.

Spike turned to Diamond "Diamond ? You must be Marion Silverhand. Rather fitting since... well.." Diamond just looked at her with a very dirty look, Spike smirked. "Somehow, we're all here"

"Great." Mark grumbled, his hair he _knew_ was a mess on his head but at that moment he didnt much care if that for the moment.

A moment of patting herself down, Diamond noticed something was off, "Wait a minute, where's my diamond scale ?"

Mark noticed it missing and said as Miao said "Who cares ?" "We're in other peoplese bodies!"

Spike looked at her "That doesnt seem to be the most pressing concern at the moment"

"Oh really ? You think this wouldnt be a moment to trry and contact someone, or fly out of here or.."

"All I am saying is I dont like the jungle and this reminds me to much of one of Talaks experiemnts with portals" Spike said

"Oh" Mark spoke up as he walked to Spike "You dont like it here ? I'm not hearing voices in my head!" Mark said

"You're not hearing voices in your head ?" Spike asked him, he nodded She smirked "That's fine, because I dont got the top two feet of my body!" She raised her arms and he saw her wings were missing, but she was still tall like the rest of them.

Miaqo smirked then looked at her arm there were nine solid lines on it "I have a tattoo, mom always said I needed to get my tiger markings but these..."

Spike looked at her own arm, "I have one too... sometimes" she gave it no further worry, for now

"Maybe that gemstone knocked us out, liker we're in a coma or something, so this cant really be happening" Diamond said

"Together ?" Miao asked her "We're all in a coma together ?"

Diamond smirked "Its the only waytyo explain this, we're all knocked out and that gemstone created this place to hook us in with it." She said

"I dont think that's... possible" Mark started to say before going quiet. None of them knew their skills just yet, but seeing the huge hippogrif start sneaking up on Diamond made him suddenly erily quiet. Miao simply stared.

"What ?" Diamond asked

"Diamond, dont move..." Spike said, but she was too late, the hippogrif grabbed Diamond and chowed down quickly, a moment later all that was left was a scarf the woman wore.

For a brief second there was silence, then Mark freaked out "HOLY FUCK! You gotta go in there and save her" Mark said to Spike

"I'm not going in there, you go in"

"I got a weapon pack on, nobody gets in the water with a weapon pack on everyone knows that" Mark said, if only he knew that the weapons pack was something Spike used hammerspace for.


	4. Chapter 4

Jumanji's Creed Welcome to the Jungle

Season 1

Episode 4 Into the Legend of Jumanji

 **28 May Year unknown**

 **Jumanji**

Spike stared at where Diamond once stood by the water edge, this was insane. Mark was going crazy as Miao kept her mouth shut. Then out of nowhere there came a sudden CHIME noise. Jerking their heads up they all stared as the clouds swirled and Diamond fell out of them a good hundred miles dead to the ground only meters away with a hard and heavy THUMP

Diamond sat up, "HOLY FUCKING SHIT THAT HURT!" The woman shrieked loudly.

"Diamond!" Mark screamed before running towards her

"Holy shit!" Spike mumbled following after Mark

"Oh my gosh!" Miao murred as the three scrambled to the other womans side.

"Are you alright ?" Mark asked when he got close enough to his sister

"I think so" Diamond said

"What happened ?" Miao asked

"I got eaten by a hippogriff and then fell ten kilometers from the sky" Diamond replied

"Yeah, that's what it looked like" Spike confirmed

"Ok so, why is everyone OK with this ?" Mark asked "I mean, my sister just fell out of the fuckin' Sky!" With everyone focused on the fact that Diamond just died in front of them none of them aside from Miao noticed the movement nearby.

"Uh, guys ? I think we need to get away from here and find someone who can tell us where we are" Miao said, The group turned and saw what Miao saw, a mother Hippogriff and two babies were only meters away.

"Ok, quietly, lets back away, and head for the trees behind us to get to higher ground" Spike said, the others agreed, after pulling Diamond to her feet the four went backwards carefully and calmly before getting away from the Hippogriff location.

But they werent quiet enough as Miao stepped on a branch and snapped it as she looked down, a hippogriff roared only scant meters away and started moving through the grass towards them. "Run!" Mark screamed turning for the fastest way out of the valley

"For once I agree with you peacefully! Come on!" With that Spike turned and darted up the hillside, the others close behind. Scrambling for a footing they found a flat space made of limestone and a door not far off. A fire recently put out was near the door. The space was large enough for the four to catch their breath, and something about he structure made Spike wonder something aloud "I wonder whats in there" She remembered a hologame Talak had that Spike enjoyed. Something about the structure reminded her of it

"No idea" Mark said as he went to the firepit and examined it "But this fire space is still warm, whoever put it out was here recently" he told them

Maio was watching the area down below as the hippgriffs snarled and roared, fighting each other. "Wow, from far away they're beautiful creatures, but up close, they're scary!" She said

Diamond just grunted clearly unhappy, she felt naked there without her scales or ability to turn into a silver dragon. At least she had it better than Mark, poor guy she knew couldnt hear Kalda, then she wondered briefly how Kalda was taking it, possibly worse than Mark.

"This door has a lock" Spike said after a moment of examining the doorway carefully, she patted her belt, she felt something, pulling out a key, she slid the thing into the locking mechanism and opened the door. It led into a storeroom of sorts. Like a guard post.

But it felt familiar as the four stepped inside the room and Spike shut the door behind them, Miao went t oa bed with a weaponrack neat it as Mark remained near the door. Diamond went to the inner door as Spike went to what looked like another door and slowly opened it, a candle or six dozen was lit in each room and in the overhead fixture, stepping into the room Spike noticed a wardrobe and opened it, her eyes went wide, her outfit hung there. "This is impossible" She said aloud

"You said it" Diamond repiled finding a chest with her name on it in draconic runes as Spike reached into the wardrobe and removed the first outfit she saw. The cloth type was even correct. Spike smirked and quickly put the outfit on, better than what she had on previously for certain!

Diamond opened the chest and found it filled with weaponry, guns mostly. All in a steampunkish style, but feeling more outlandish as there were three swords, two Katana and a tanto along with a wakazhi. Gothic punk steampunk weaponest ? Diamond wondered. She picked up the gear, the clothing felt oddly right as she put it on, the trenchcoat fit nicely and the bandana went about her kneck just as nicely. A pair of sunglasses were also found

As Diamond was getting her gear along with Spike, Mark remained at the door before turning beriefly and going to the other door to look deeper into the place they found themselves. Listening carefully for sounds of movement Mark smiled hearing none.

So far so good

Finally Spike and Diamond emerged from the side room they had gone into, Mark saw that Spike was once more dressed in her typical attire of dark gree nadn deep lavender blue, her hair oddly had a blueish tint to it too but he said nothing concerning it.

"We're done in there if you want to change out of those rags" Spike said

"Dont mind if I do, I did a bit of listening, I think we're alone in here, feel free to explore I... guess ?" Mark replied before going into the other room and finding a chest like his sister had and opening it, found stuff for himself to wear that felt better and much more proper for that matter

"With pleasure, the place feels oddly familiar anyway." Spike said, Miao had found some clothing and put it on, basic samurai type stuff too it looked like, a pair of katana swords hung from her belt.

Spike went to the other door, one lead outside, the other lead deeper into the structure, and they apparently had set up camp there before. "OK, this looks promising" Spike said, closing the door she went over to a crate and withdrew four radios, tossing one to Miao she held one out to Diamond and trhen slid one onto her belt. "We split up, we contact each other on channel... four, subchannel nine. Got it ? Code it in" Spike said, the others did so as Mark exited the side room Spike raised an eyebrow and tossed a radio to him. Mark was wearing a trenchcoat, unlike anything Spike had seen him in before, "Tell me that is your clothing and not taken off a dead body" Spike said as she motioned to the half dozen dead laying on the floor at their feet

"Relax" Mark replied catching the radio and checking the codec, good they were all coded in just fine, "Found the gear in a crate marked with my name on it, well, at least my characters name on it" Mark replied, "Surprisingly it is my size too. How do I look ?"

"Buff as ever," Diamond smirked as Spike then asked "And your characters name is ?"

"Mark somebody" Mark replied, Spike smirked "Lets go, looks like a four way split, we meet back here in an hour ?" Mark said seeing where Spike had just let them to.

"Sounds like my kind of plan yes" Spike replied the four then split up with Mark taking the left hand passage going downwards, Spike taking the forward passage going downwards, Diamond taking the forward passgage going up, and Maio taking the right hand passage going up. "Remember, sixty minutes, back at this mark" Spike said as she made a rune mark on the ground. The others nodded and they went their chosen passages. Spike withdrew one of her pistols and with it in hand turned on the flashlight to go with it.

Weapon ready she snuck her way through the passage. Not sure of what she'd find ahead as she moved through the winding corridor, white sandstone she surmised. The passage opened into a large antechamber of a sort as she stepped into it calmly she heard a voice ring out, it wasnt any of her companions that she knew. Out of habit Spike put the silencer on the pistol, better to be quiet than alerting what is in the place to her precence.

Finding an alcove she spoke into her radio "Guys listen up, If you got a silencer on your pistols, use them, I already had to take down a few wandering dead. If they have usible items, preferably currency, take it off the body."

" _Copy that_ " Came Mark's reply, along with that of the others. Better to sneak around unheard and taking out the dead at long range. Amazingly, Spike mused, none of the dead seemed to notice the fact that Spike had a flashlight to see by until she turned it off she realised how bright it naturally was in the dungeon system

"Anyone have an idea of where we are ?" Spike then asked as she moved carefully through the antichamber, one hand on her radio ,the other moving around carefully as she took everythingh in, her eyes roaming the antechamber like room carefully. A fire burned in a pot or two every ten feet

Spike saw a passageway above the antechamber, covered over in woven fence of metal welded into place along the passage, either to protect the passage location or something else entirely. Then she saw Diamond walk across, A slight wave and the woman pressed on. Spike smirked seeing Marion. It wasnt expected, but she instisted on being referred to as Diamond

Spike moved through the antechamber towards some staits and spotted two creatures, clearly dead by the look of them, their eyes glowing brightly. Spike tested her speed to see how fast she could take down both dead things, moving from one target to the next, with ease and speed. Once she was satisfied she pulled the trigger on first one then the other. Both went down and allowed her to sneak deeper into the antechamber

Spike couldnt believe what she was seeing. The room had ten pillars along both long edges of the room, stonework flooring in strange patterns. But what threw her off entirely was the vinework busting through the walls and floor, and ceiling. Easily skirting it she saw a well lit passageway and took it.

Spike checked her watch, about twenty minutes had passed since she had split the group up. She found a passage and it headed upwards, The other passaage she intended to take was blocked off. But she could see light beyond it easily. Gun ready Spike took the passage heading upwards. Quietly leading with her gunhand as she snuck her way through the passageway.

Spike heard voices ahead. Dropping to her knees she snuck forwards and peeked into the room, a fireplace was lit, and a man sat at a table. "Said she'd wait for me, stupid girl lied to me." Spike watched as the man slapped a letter onto the table. "They never wait!" Spike took aim and fired one shot, the mans blood splattered on the stone wall, gun still at the ready she snuck into the room and picked up the letter from the table and read it. Typical John Deere letter for sure. Spike smirked and tossed the letter back to the table. Didnt have a need for that.

After sacking the room Spike moved on. She had more passages to descover and explore carefully to ensure she had everything set up and found before heading back. Quickly laving a mark on the floor she headed deeper into the tunnels before her.

Mark didnt have it any better in his tunnel, Coming out into a large and very open antecamber he sighted dead creatures wandering around ,their eyes glowing in a very unnatural way. _Well, maybe I should have stuck with Spike ? Insisted we not split up ?_ He thought briefly before seeing two more dead on the lower level sudden drop... well dead. And Spike sneaking into view. _Figured it was you_ , Mark thought

Because of the way Spike was sneaking it allowed Mark to sneak up and kill systematically each dead thing he came across in the long open hallway. Looking across he saw Miao briefly and easily taking down some other dead critters, in a very savage way. Mark smirked then, his cousin never had any formal training, never was given the real chance for it actually growing up now that Mark really thought on it.

But it didnt matter. Watching Miao brutally destroying dozens of skeletal creatures before moving on and drawing more towards her only made things slightly worse for her, but not for him, as he was sneaking, just like Spike was, but Miao didnt know how to sneak, only to attack, brutally so at that. Mark continued down his hallway, watching occasionally across the antechamber as Miao brutally took down groups of skeletal critters.

Mark entered a chamber, lined with beds, bodies slept in them, human bodies as far as he could see. Without a sound Mark withdrew his other pistol. Perfect. Silencers ready he went to work. Rapidly first tracking how quickly he could move body to body without a sound before pulling the trigger on each one in turn. Rapidly moving through the room without a sound

Mark went through each body carefully, how some men could pack a whole friggin wheel of Eradian Cheese in their BELT was beyond him, but then he had to remember, Jumanji's pyshics engine, if it had one, was so out of whack to even hope to fix it or at least balance it in some manner

Not that it mattered much at that moment. For the time being Mark took it in stride, as much as he ewas slowly going crazy from the place, it oddly felt... well, normal waqs too strong of a word, almost like he was used to the level of exploration he was doing, killing bandits it looked like

He found a key on one man, and hoped it was for the closed door nearby, but then he found the chest. Opening it he found weird stuff, bottles, red, blue and dark green in color for each in turn, he had no idea what each one did or what help any of them could be, but he found a bunch of them. It looked like four of each from what he counted. He put them into a pocket, all of sixteen bottles went into his coat pocket like they were flat dollar bills

It struck him as strange. But then after a moment he dismissed the thought. Spike had mentioned some of Talak and her extra martial mirror realms allowing such things to happen. Moving from the chest Mark went to the door, and was happy that the key also unlocked it. But the key faded from his hand once he unlocked the door without an issue and opened into another room. He saw a mark on the floor and looked towards Spike's disappearing back. He whistled at her to get her attention. "Whoa hey, its me" Mark said as Spike twirled around gun ready he pointed at himself to ensure it was himself that Spike saw.

He then saw the dead bandit in the chair "I see you made a friend ?"

"Nah, never met, but someone else did, I dare you to read that letter" Spike smirked and pointed out the letter. Mark did so and started laughing

"So even in Jumanji shit like this happens!" Mark laughed, he then sobered up and said "I saw Miao on the other hallway of that huge antechamber back a ways there. Really brutal in her kills though, wild swings, no real skill from what I could see, but she took down dozens of skeletal things before I lost sight of her" He said.

Spike nodded "So whats the plan ?" She asked him

"Well, we had split up to explore this place, we each took a tunnel back at the start" Mark mused

"And your tunnel joined up with mine,..." Spike replied with a nod, Mark nodded with her, they could only surmise that Diamond and Miao were going to meet up just like they had and possibly find it harder to fight the sleeping or possibly awake men and dead things wandering in the tunnels of that... well.. dungron didnt feel like the right word to Spike but she thought it anyhow

Infact it felt more like a crypt.

Bones clattered to the stone floor in heaps as the brutal blades swept easily through them, meeting no resistence as the young woman moved through the horde of walking peopleless bodies. It wasnt that she didnt like it, she oddly felt happy about the destruction, another body hit the floor barely a punch with the brass knuckles the Tiger wore on her hands when even using the brutally designed twin swords she had found in her crate. Moving rtapidly down the hall she ran dead into another mob, this one larger than the last, moving quickly she threw one sword like a boomerang and the other she simply started using like a club, a heavy cleaer, fast and hard too

The last pile of bones clattered to the floor as Miao easily caught her thrown blade and then went into the next room past the antechamber and opened the door, finding herself inside a normal passage way she started into it, using her nightvision to be able to see without issue

The room that the passage opened up into was hexagonal in design, with six walls and a stairway, She heard the sounds of fighting overhead and went to the foot of the stairs, withdrawing a pair of brutal looking blades Miao crept up the stairs and briefly stared as she found her cousin, Diamond, slicing down dozens more of the skeletons that Miao already destroyed in the other antechamber!

With the skeletons backs to the tiger creeping up the stairs, Diamond saw her and Miao screamed something, Diamond hit the deck and Maio flung her sword in a boomerang motion the blade sliced into dozens of skeletons before she caught it and back to back the cousins dueled the skeletal dead for another few more minutes before nothing was left.

Both women were panting heavily, Miao had marks of blood on her body and clothing, drenched basically, but somehow she felt that it was going to fade off over time, so she paid the blood little if any heed.

"How'd you find me ?" Diamond asked as she shut the door leading to a large chamber she had snuck through

"That stairway, I was at the bottom when I heard you up here" Maio said. "I think at some point we'll meet up with Spike and Mark too" Diamond just nodded, it felt like a linar dungeon crawl really, not a natural formation unlike anything she had ever seen or ventiured in to even as a dragon, Niot even the Blackrock Temple was this big

"So, what now ?" Diamond asked as she finally sheathed her twin swords, Miao saw the swords that her cousin used were a strange shade of red and black steel whereas her own blades were a range of white and bnlack steel and rather brutal in design, Diamonds swords were more elegant in appearance "If your passage met up with mine, and there's only one door from it..." Diamond mused aloud

Miao nodded following her path of thinking as the two went down the steps "Odds are good then if we find and meet up with Spike and Mark, come on" Miao went to the door and for a moment found it locked before she remembered she'd snagged a key off one of the dead bandits in the other chambers, it easily unlocked the door allowing her and Diamond to pass through into a round chamber that had two other doors on it.

"O...K..." Diamond said withdrawing a blade and going to one of the doors, it was unlocked, upon opening it she peeked through, it lead outside. "Try the other door" She said pointing towards it. Miao nodded, but before she could open it, it opened into her face and smacked her hard with a solid THWACK as Spike and Mark stepped in

"About time we meet up with you, nothing that way but dead skeletons... well. Dead again, piles of bones now" Diamond said to Spike

"Figured as much, we just went through a wall of bodiless people ourselves" Spike said, Mark looked alright, barely any visible blood, whereas Spike took a beating, blood marred her body even her face, whereas some of it was hers, almost all of it was her enemies. "our paths met up two chambers back that way" Spike sdaid, jerking a thumb in the direction they came from. "What about you guys ?"

"Likewise, through that door is a stairway leading up, both of our passages met up in that room so we came in here together" Miao said jerking a thumb at the direction she and Diamond came from.

"This door leads outside, we're on a low hill and able to see where we are pretty well too I think" Diamond said pulling open the door, alowing daylight to pour into the chamber

The foursome stepped out of the dungeon and took in their surroundings, a vast valley, as far as the eye could see greeted them. Mountains in the west and east, but Spike couldnt make them out well enough to find any landmarks. The sounds of hippogriffs long gone. It felt about late morning by then.

"Anyone got a map ?"Miao asked, they could all read maps, they just needed one. Out of habit the bunch started patting themsevls down, mostly around their belts, trying to find the desired map when started getting really strange and also rather confusing as Spike patted herself down and smacked her left boob under the arm.

"Whoa!" Spike said as a strtange vision greeted her in dark green edged glass, it floated before the group, it had Spikes name, at least her character name in that world. "Spike Ravenloft..." Spike read, it had a half dozen strengths, and only one weakness

Well, this got interesting.

Interesting and confusing both actually now that she really thought on it.

"How'd you do that ?" Mark asked

"I.. I think... I think I just hit the side of my left breast, under the arm" Spike said, hitting the space again causing the glass vision to fade away, she hit it a third time and it reappeared, she then noticed four arrows, one to the left, and one to the right, as well as one going up and another down.

Hesitantly she hit the upper button, and it took them all to the map...


	5. Chapter 5

Jumanji's Creed: Welcome to the Jungle

Season 1

Episode 5 Level 0 Orientation

 **28 May, year unknown**

 **Jumanji, outside Cragstag Ruins**

"OK so, we got all our stuff" Spike mused. Stepping to the ledge and looking out at the vast valley before them, going as far as the eye could see "And we're away from the hippogriffs"

"And we have a map" Mark said

"Yes I was just getting to that" Spike said she had somehow touched her left boob, the side of it at least, and brought up the context menu, it included everything from her skills and abilities, her current stats, her strengths and weaknesses, her carried items, and finally a map of Jumanji as a whole. Spike had opened the map, and it showed where they were located, all four of them for that matter.

The map showed the name of the dungeon they had just exited, "Cragstag Ruins" Spike read aloud

"What ?" Miao asked as she stepped to the side of the ledge and looked out over the endless plains of Jumanji.

"Its where we are, that door" Spike pointed at it.

"So where do we go from here ?" Mark asked, the sooner they got out of there, the better off they all were

"I think the first thing is to figure out how this game... world works. What the controls are, if there are any" Spike said It made sense in the lieu of the moment, at least, until they could figure out how things worked, and if it was possible to get free

"I remember Talak having a dimenesion similar to this place" Miao mused aloud. Spike looked from the map to her "She used to wander a place called Nirn or some such, took me along on such journies."

"Do you remember anything like this place ?" Mark asked his cousin, the woman shook her head as she stepped to the ledge and looked out at it. Mark sighed "Well, either way we have a map, we know where we're going, and we know what we fcan and cant do."

"To a point." Spike said going back to the skills menu with the strengths and weaknesses. "Lets see here..." Spike mused looking at the red and purple glasslike pane floating above them. "Strengths; Fearless, climbing, lightness of body, poison resistence, cold resistence, twin longswords, predator bow" Spike smirked there was also a bunch of other bladed weapons listed under strengths, she also was good with a bow according to the stats settings. "Not bad.. Weaknesses... Strangle vines."

Miao hit her own left boob to bring up her menu of information and went to her strengths and weaknesses page. "Lets see here... Strengths: Karate, swords, cleavers, machetes, axes, karambits, assorted throwing knives... Huh. Weaknesses... spiders"

"Spiders ?" Mark said

"Yes" Miao replied "Somehow Spiders are my weakness"

Mark raised an eyebrow, OK that didnt make sense. Diamond hit her menu up "Seriously ?" Her strengths and weaknesses were a match to both Spike and Miao, with the added difference of weaknesses, "venom, ivory arrows..."

Mark brought up his own stats menu. Once he saw it, and his weakneses, cake, he growled "I hate this place" His strengths however were similar to the others, blades of all sorts, longbow, along with bowfishing.

"Weaknesses... cake" Diamond said

"Yup, along with durability" Mark mumbled, he raised a hand "Can I.. quick question, how is durablity my weakness ? Why would I even need that to be a weakness ? It doesnt make any sense"

"I dont think it is supposed to make sense." Spike said

"What ?" Mark asked her

"We're in Jumanji" Spike explained, "From what the movies and book said, in Jumanji, reality is a bit... well, its gone"

"How far gone is the question, from what I remember in the second movie, only one character had no weaknesses whatsoever, how is it the four of us all have a weakness of some kind ?" Mark said

"You have a point" Spike agreed, one character had no weaknesses, and plenty of strengths, and the four of them all had weaknesses and strengths

"You're goddamned right he does" Diamond replied with a unhappy grunt

"So what do we do now ?" Miao asked "We know our skills, we know our strengths and weaknesses, but what do we do now ? If this is a game world we're in, there has to be someone we have to speak to concerning what to do next or where to go next"

Miao also had a point as much as Spike didnt want to admit it at that time. So while looking at the map she wondered where they were to head to next. "well, we know that reality, and the laws of nature have nothing t odo here so they dont come around. The laws of gravity however are still in very full effect" Spike mused aloud

"So now what ?" Diamond asked

"Well, we cant go back through that dungeon, if that is what it was, the door is locked and we dont have any lockpicks between us." Mark said

"Great so we're stuck on this ledge ?" Miao complained

"Not entirely, gota know where there is a path, or how to free run" Spike snickered before easily heading to a path down, it was steep but they could manage "I think I found us a way out of here. I think we need to find a nearby campment or a town or something. Come on" the four started down the mountainside towards a river

Soon as they reached a lower area that leveled out around them they saw they were surrounded by trees, Spike paid close attention, hoping to not find any strangle vines around. Last thing she wanted was to get choked to death. After finding themselves hopelessly lost Spike brought up the map again. "OK, the map updated a bit guys look"

The four found a nearby camp, Mark surmised it was about a few dozen paces to their north, while there was another ruin not far away, and Spike wanted to explore it for some reason. She couldnt help it. Maybe inside a dungeon or ruin there werent any strangle vines wanting to get her ?

"Alright, lets do this, we'll find the nearby camp and go from there. With luck, if anyone is there they can lead ius to the nearest town or help us find the guy we gotta talk to." Spike dsaid, taking charge even though it wasnt her deal Mark normally was the guy to look at for leadership and commands and orders. So why was Spike taking charge ? It didnt matter at that moment, what mattered was everyone was well fed and ready to go somewhere to find the nearest town or something.

"The guy we gotta talk to, you mean the field guide guy ?" Diamond asked

"The one and the same, if I recall correctly the guy showed up after one of the original gamers was eaten by a hippo before respawning with two lives, he got them out of the hippo area and that level inparticular, and got them to the next one while informing them entirely of the game and its mechanics as best he could" Spike explained

"So going by the movies the game has a weird sense of reality, and the law of gravity." Mark said "Either case if we dont find that field guide, or at least a game information manuel on how to do this shit we're in we're fucked"

When the other two girls looked at her, Spike jerked her head at Mark, "What he said" she said in reply, Diamond rolled her eyes while Miao half smirked

"Alright, lets find that camp, should be near here" Mark said, he withdrew his ax, which Spike and the girls saw was a very brutal looking thing and started hacking a path, Diamond followed her own twin swords making the path wider, Spike stayed between Diamond and Miao with her own swords out and ready in the case of trouble.

Trouble in the sense of fast growing very clingy vines.

Mark soon let Diamnond take over the lead as they got slightly lost, and Mark, being a guy, didnt want to admit the fact they were suddenly lost again, so Diamond took the lead and carved out a path for them to take through the underbrush and trees.

Side by side with Spike wasnt something Mark wanted to do, infact since he married Talak only two months before, it only meant thatSpike was closer to him, a woman who Mark couldnt yet fully trust with his life, but he was learning. But he could see that something was bugging Spike, something important. "Whats bugging you ? You're never this quiet or worried of the woods around you"

"Have you looked at this place ? What I woulnt give to be flying around up there" Spike said pointing up at the sky, "Hell even hover high enough to see where the fuck we are on its own I would kill to do!" She said

"So you cant fly ?" Mark said

"No fucking shit sherlock, what tipped you off, my lack of wings or the fact I am a foot shorter than I used to be ?" Spike gave him a dirty look

"Either way, we're fucked, you cant fly, I dont have my gravity control power or my armor, I'm stuck in this weird outfit." Mark said

"Plus you're still shorter than me but not by a lot" Spike said, Mark gave her a dirty look then. "And who says your clothing sucks, look at mine! This is not something I normally wear, Its not even in my colors! I never wear something this tight to my body" Spike complained then indicating her dress, it hugged every curve nice and tight. Though she did like the leather boots and stockings, the dress itself was long, and covered only enough, But it was as she had stated, not in her colors.

"So what do we do ?" Mark said then "I mean, we gotta find this field guy right ? What are the odds he's not at the camp like we hope ? What if its a bandit camp or a abandoned camp ?"

"You have a point, but lets do this, Diamond, scout ahead, but stay in touch via walkie, Miao go with her, we pair off. Mark you're with me, lets find that other ruin and then meet up at the camp" Spike said, once more taking charge and giving orders. Mark simply nodded at the mention. Great. They were on one hell of an adventure. And there was nothing he could do about it

Those orders given the group started on their way, Miao and Diamond headed for the camp on the map, while Spike and Mark went for the ruins in the other direction. As they walked Spike took charge as she and Mark headed for the ruins. Coming to a clearing Spike withdrew her compound bow and nocked an arrow. Focusing slightly she zoomed in on the ruins.

"See anyone ?" Mark asked as they hid in the copse of trees

"Only whats not behind me, watch my back." Spike replied. Mark nodded and drew his own swords. The katana wasnt his first choice of weaponry, but it would now or until he could find a way to trade up to something better. But looking over the ornate blades in his hands only made him wonder why he didnt have this weapon in the real world in the first place.

Mark kept watch on the trees around them as Spike began doing her sniping work on the enemy targets, a few bandits it looked like, On shooting one however Mark and Spike were briefly shocked that they afded into naught but ash before Spike sighted a target in a black robe and fired, the idiot sank to the ground dead as a blown out candle and another target faded to dust.

Mark patted Spike on the shoulder "Time to go" He said, he didnt like the look of the trees and had to clear a path hard and fast rather briefly to keep them a cleared area..

Spike saw what Mark meant and nodded the two moved into the clearing as Spike nocked another arrow and did a careful sweep. Everything was dead. And the jungle was getting closer. Even as Mark did his best to kee pthe jungle at bay, the fast growing vcines were aiming for Spike it seemed. Unless they could keep moving the chances were good, or bad, that things were bound to go to shit very fast.

As the two explored the ruins they saw it was another crypt, only this time it seemed more well kept and those mages that resurrected the bodies to fight for them had cleaned up part of the ruin, as Spike and Mark cleaned house they found a few books, but none of them held the information they sought.

With the ruins explored Mark checked the door, the jungle was kept at bay apparently by an unknown force. "What were those mages doing in here ?"

"If only we knew." Spike replied checking one of them over, an iron dagger, useless, some gold, known as Eshu Credits, it ammounted to about nine in all, plus robes, Adept Necromacy robes it appeared. Spike searched one of the ash piles and found the Eshu gold and more robes, then she noticed the value of the robes

"Huh" Spike murred

"What is it ?" Mark asked

"We can get twenty three Eshu Gold for each set of adpet necromancer robes we findrobes" Spike said

"Twenty three per robe ? Anything else ?" Mark asked as he went to a dead mage nearby and started searching him "Seems it changes on a robe by robe basis, this guy has a Arch Necromancer's robe, worth eighty Eshu Gold. Along with a steel dagger of drainspell, worth half that of the robe." He tossed the dagger to Spike who deftly caught it and slid it onto her belt

"Thanks" Spike said

"Dont mention, ever" Mark replied, Spike gave him a funny look, "the dagger is worth fourty gold, the robe worth eighty. Plus the guy had a hundred twenty six gold on him" Mark surmised

"Alright, we take the shit, sell it later. For now, get as much shit as you can carry, then we'll go rejoin the girls at the campsite" Spike said, Mark nodded and the two got to work cleaning house and stripping the dead of their belongings. Reselling the stuff to get gold worked in their favor, as it was their current only means of getting money of any kind.

And what they needed at that moment was food and supplies; and the only way to get just that was money, so they had to kill stuff, people it seemed who were fighting the other then most likely to target them regardless.

"Ok these guys are naked, though it feels really weird stripping the dead for gear and goods." Mark mumbled, Spike had to agree

"Better us taking their shit to resell than some dumb fuck taking to use against us" She said, Mark just shrugged and the two left the ruins into the cool midmorning air

"I'd ask why we're taking their stuff to get gold from, when we can just steal their gold to begin with. But something tells me there is more to this place than we think" Mark said thoughtfully

"I'd agree if I wasnt so focused on surviving in this Light forsaken jungle" Spike grumbled the two were briefly lost in the trees and vinery before Spike got her bearings and headed them in the right direction.

"Its because of your weakness isnt it ?" Mark said after a minute. Spike didnt say anything. "Look, I know how it feels, having flaws is one thing that makes us who we are, nobody is perfect, it just isnt possible, hell even the greek gods werent perfect"

"You're gonna lecture me on history ? Yeah, everyone knows Zeus couldnt keep it in his pants.. or toga, or whateverthefuck he wore. For all anyone knows the holovid was right, he did fuck his own family" Spike said, it caused Mark to snicker "Point being I am not used to having a weakness. Talak was always there to heal me, or her magic was making me immune to any and all attacks targeting me. This, this is entirely new. Even Talaks hologames had a way to cheat the system without a penalty."

"We got nine lives, and your weakness is the jungle vinery, the fast growing things, stranglevines they're called I think ?" Mark said trying to recall Spikes weaknesses. It was just the one.

"Yeah, with Talaks magic I'd be immune to those" Spike mumbled, "Her magic would burn them away and make a path for us to see by." Mark smirked

"So we have to make the best of the situation. Come on. We got shit to do" Mark said, the two headed towards the campsite they had found on the map.

While at the campsite Miao and Diamond were searching the deceased body they found and noticed certain things that made them nervous, the Hippogriffs had gotten to that point. Which was both good and bad. "So what do we have here ?" Miao said upon arrival at the campsite. She began searching the dead body.

"Looks like the poor fuck got stepped on after getting eaten alive" Diamond mused.

"Looks like it" Miao replied rolling the dead body over, the upper torso had been chewed badly,. And the innards spilled out as the woman rolled him over. Blood splattered anew as dried blood stained the ground. Bright red in color too.

"You think a hippogriff did it ?" Diamond asked when she saw the damage to the body, there was no way to tell the sex of the deceased due to the sheer damage, though the face looked like a man

"Looks like it to me" Miao replied. She took a match and lit it, tossing it on the body to burn it away.

"That is one fire I am not cooking on" Diamond said. Miao smirked. Reunited with her mother, and this shit happened. "Burning human remains isnt the best smell either now that I think about it"

"Either way, we're luck that the campsite is this well kept until we found the deadman" Miao said, she had a point

"Fair point" Diamond replied the two then searched the campsite and found a crate of grenades, Seeing the name 'antiplant' on the crate Miao chucked one at the overgrown vinry blocking an apparent pathway nearby. The grenade went off, and within a minute, the vinery was reduced to naught but ash and splotchy mud. "Antiplant grenades, cool. Dunno how long they last though. Why we cant have this kind of thing back home I will never know"

"Could be useful, how many are in the crate ?" Miao said,

Diamond did a fast count "Not counting the one you just set off, I'd say roughly two dozen. They must have been made to make this campsite, nothing can get this well set up and trampled in so short a time" she said

Miao had no response as Spike and Mark arrived, overloaded with gear and other stuff they had taken from the mages they had killed off when exploring a ruin nearby. "Ah good, you're back, what did you find ?"

"Plenty, turns out the jungle here is weird, and scary and dangerous and I wanna wake up from this nightmare. In the other hand, things are going full stregnth here to keep us alive and on our toes" Mark said

"On the upside aside from the the dangers of this jungle, it feels a lot like one of those hologames Talak has back in Sacremento back home. We raided the ruins and took the gear and stuff from the dead" Spike said, "The values are denoted on everything too when you look at them" she and Mark set the items they had pillaged, everything execept the gold, which as the gold was picked up, they somehow had it evenly split among the group easily and nicely

"So basically by getting the gear of those we kill we can sell it to merchants we find and make money from the sales to use to buy supplies ?" Miao mused

"Exactly my plan, but we'll have to be careful. Some of them ages we come across will have ice magic, like what Elsa used, only in this case, ice shards to shoot at someone, makes a fwramp noise when they shoot them. Dunno how Jumanji has things set up or what kind of damage a cold ice shard will do to someone or something"

"Do you think any of us have a magic ability ?" Diamond then asked out of the blue, as she did so she brought up the skills menu and did a look see to see what she could find.

"It looks like it, 'Cold magic' branch under destructive magic" Mark mused seeing as Diamond shifted through the avilable skills, magic wise they could get to. Almost all of Marks skills were dedicated strictly to melee combat whereas Spike was a even mix of melee and ranged combat. After all, sniping somebody from hundreds of meters away ? That was just not really possible now was it ?

"OK so I apparently have ten ranks in Ice Shard, Ice Spear and Firebolt, with everything else at two ranks each. What is this ? Rank Points remaining, six" Diamond said

"I think it means that you have six points remaining to either increase desired skills, or get a new one ?" Spike said, then she nodded "yeah that's it, Talak and I were in a roleplaying group in Sacremento a few years ago, Talak still does it sometimes when shes got the group wanting to do it. See if you can increase one of those ten ranked skills" Spike told Diamond

Diamond nodded and tentively pressed the desired skill, firebolt. The skill opened up with more information. Including a means to increase the skill by a point. "Rank eleven opens up an additional bolt after the first one with a second and a half delay" Diamond mused. She activated that rank then saw her free points go down by one, she then activated the rest of the ranks, _I think it would be better to have fire to counter the ice with_ i she thought

The others did the same, however with their free points to spend they did a broader mix, whereas Spike went exclusively ranged and melee without magic, three points went into bow use, and three points went into dual swords use.

Spike smirked as Mark put all his free points directly into his axe using, since that was the weakest. The first two points built up the skill. But since he unlike the others had more skills maxed out on the outset, the axe was the lowest of the bunch, so he brought it up to speed to match dual sword use

Miao did similar to Mark only in this case maxing out stealth as it was her lowest skill at the time, putting eight ranks into that was easier than she had thought and still left her with four points left over. She chose to keep those until later.

"Ok, so, we are getting money, any money we take off the dead or steal from people gets evenly split between us, they're called Eshu Gold. Whatever we find gets evenly split between us four. However I dont know what would happen if we sell these robes worth eighty gold each. If the profit would split between us for example" Spike said. It made sense, in the short term


	6. Chapter 6

Jumanji's Creed Welcome to the Jungle

Season 1

Episode 6 Level 1 Out of the Frying Pan

 **28 May Year unknown**

 **Jumanji**

 **Abandoned campsite**

As the stolen and recovered gear was spread befopre Diamond and Miao, Spike then noticed the blood splatter on the ground. Casting a fast glance towards Miao then Diamond, Spike saw their weapons were clean. "Did I miss something here ?" Spike asked pointing at the now ashed human remains and the blood splatters on the ground.

"Could say that" Came the reply from Miao "Infact, I think we all missed something that happened here" She told Spike and Mark what she and Diamond had discovered. Going as far as showing off another antiplant grenade by tossing it at a nearby copse of vinery. It turned into ashy muckmulch.

"So we have a defense against the jungle..." Spike mused

"Indeed, take a few, theres enough for the four of us to have ten grenades each" Miao handed Spike a bandolier of ten antiplant grenades, perfect.

"Anything else ?" Spike said

"We think a Hippogriff killed the guy we found here" Miao said "I couldnt see any other injuries besides ravegement like what happened to Diamond"

"I see." Spike replied

"Since we are on the topic of finding stuff, when you were at the ruins, what did you guys find aside from dead bodies to remove clothing from ?" Diamond asked as she went through the bundles of stuff that Mark and Spike brought back

"Well, we found that there are magic users here, and they dont like certain groups of people either." Mark replied

"I had to snipe them to ensure they were all dead before spiking me with ice. If this place is anything like that holovideogame that Talak let me buy a few years ago, ice spikes hurt and last a long time before fading away." Spike replied

"You're a bow user, right I remember" Diamond said remembering that Spike had bow skills and almost every branch filled for just the compound bow alone

"Anyhow, the ruins had nothing useful to what we need, namely, why we're here and where do we go from here" Spike said, "Most of the stuff was random books, 'Thief' 'Beggar King' 'Practical lockpicking for dummies'" Spike said "Nothing useful like 'Guide to Jumanji' or 'Jumanji for Dummies' or even a fucking map to tell us what to do or go next."

"You think that field guy is around ?" Mark said, he too had seen the holovids of those movies, and the second movie had a field guide. If he was there too, then they could be better off and told where to go next.

"If he is around, why hasnt he shown up like he did in the second movie ?" Spike replied. At Diamonds confused look Spike explained. "In the movie one of the four got eaten by a hippo, then respawned, like you did, the four had to run from the hippos fast to get to safety, in their fleeing they were almost run down by the field guide who was looking for them."

"Well, he could still be looking for us, after all, he could have missed our arrival when we were in that dungeon we explored and slew all sorts of dead" Miao said, if the field guide was around, maybe they could travel the road until they found the guy ? The road after all, was rather well kept

"A possiblity yes" Spike mused, the sooner they met up with their guide the better, in the mean time, Spike was ready to explore some more ruins. Somehow it felt natural. "Either way, we cant stay here for long. Other then the deadman, and antiplant grenades, is there anything else of use here ?" they all had their weapons

"So what happens now ?" Mark asked

"A guy was found in this campsite, dead by hippogriff, which means there are more than those we got away from" Spike said "Though it is possible he was ravaged by something else, like a wolf or bear or something."

"Or maybe the jungles vinery..." Mark mumbled chucking a antiplant grenade at a suddenly too close for comfort clump of vines and other shrubbery. "For all we know, the jungle ate most of him and you guys burnt what was left"

Spike withdrew a sword, better to have it in hand than to be taken off guard. "Alright, lets get back to the road, it was well kept and looked well used too. Ther jungle stayed away from it"

"I agree." Diamond said, the four took what supplies they could from the camp and left, heading the way Mark and Spike had come. They had to move quickly based on the noises from the jungle around them, the vinery was hungry for sure by the way it sounded alone. Once back on the road the group headed to the center of the road, Miao ready to lob another antiplant grenade but thankfully didnt have to do so as the vinery seemed top hit a barrier, any vines that tried to get through the barrier quickly withered.

The road was indeed well designed, it seemed there was technology they were used to within Jumanji, after all, raw magic and stuff made it that way, plus the Eshu had advanced technology. Technology that made even what the four were used to quite mundane and in some cases plain useless

Spike brought up the map to get a lay of where they were. "OK, apparnetly places we visited are in white, able to be seen on the map." She said, pointing out the campsite, the ruins, and the place they arrived as well as the dungeon packed with undead the group had explored.

"It looks like there is a city or something not far from here" Spike said, She turned around,. Seeing an arrow forming their party turning as she did. "In that direction" She pointed to her let.

"You think there is someone who can tell us where to go from here or what to do next ?" Diamond asked

"Only one way to find out" Spike replied. The map faded and the four started towards where the nearby town was, the road, according to the map, had a few twists and turns. So it was only a matter of time and no shortcuts, as much as Spike wanted to get there fast as possible, she instead figured it safer on the road than in the reach of the vines, just judging by the barrier, which was strange, the vines tried relentlessly to get at her and the others. Only to wither once passing the barrier.

The four came upon a town not long after, it was filled wirth all manner of people. Two farms were laid out and well kept, it was as if the jungle just stopped and they came upon farmland directly. There were soldiers patrolling in pairs, they were dressed right out of a video game that Spike once owned. A character saw them four arriving and stepped closer. "Greetings travelers, You seem new here so I will assume you are not from here and looking for work ?" the man said

Spike smirked "More like information. Can you tell us where we are ?"

"Sure, you are in Kiphize, you'll want to speak to our Mayor in the longhouse at the center of town" The man replied, Spike identified him as Wdiajeet. A nice fellow, for such a strange name. Then she remembered. The influence of the area seemed more higher technology of the precoursors, like her twin swords.

"How do we find the longhouse ?" Diamond asked

The man gave dierctions. "Mayor Kepa can help you further than I." Then he smiled "Welcome to Kiphize." He did not mention Jumanji, Spike noticed, as did Mark, apparently these people had no clue what exactly the four were there to do.

The four thanked the man and headed for the lnoghouse. "Am I the only one that noticed he never said Jumanji ?" Spike said softly as the four walked through thre throng of people in the town

"Yeah, only said 'welcome to Kiphize' said nothing of Jumanji" Mark said

"I think we're in the right place, the residents here, they would only be familiar with their town's name, not the place the town is located. If we were to ask anyone about Jumanji, it wouldnt do any good" Spike mused as she took in the acritexture of the city the deeper they went into it, it seemed more or less modern technology, like around world war two era America.

But the deeper the four got and closer to the longhouse they got, the more gothic punk than cvyberpunk the place became. It was like Jumanji had everything, and it did. And Kiphize was more gothic punk than technopunk

Finally after coming to a crossroads, the four stopped, Looking around Miao pointed out the place, "There, that looks like a longhouse" She said, in truth it looked more like a gothic cathedral on crack cocaine with all the spires and edges and glasswork.

"Nice eyes" Spike mumbled, Miao smirked, the four went to the longhouse door and opened it, stepping inside they saw where they had wanted to be apparently. Speak to the mayor, there they were. "Now what does the mayor look like ?" Spike grunted softly. Not really one for speaking her mind in front of others who werent used to it, seeing the numnber of soldiers around Spike knew, say the wrong thing, and a fight was to start. But with their skills they could easily get through it. However it was the mere fact that the soldiers had crossbows, and not the elcheapo crap some stores used to sell, but high end shit Spike was personally used to. Rapidfire crossbows, yes, those were a thing. And yes, they hurt like fuck too.

She saw some men and women near a dias of a sort, a raised area. One man sat in a centeral chair,m two others sat near him. And a woman stood guard it seemed. "Yoju think one of them is the guy we're looking for ?" Spike said softly nodding towards the head honcho in the centeral chair.

"If that is Mayor Kepa, I think we should kepaway." Mark grunted

"I agree, Mark, Miao, Diamond, watch the guards, I'll do the talking, We all have guns on us, should I say the wrong thing, guns aimed and ready." Spike said, the others nodded and dispersed into the crowd heading to where the guards stood. Spike saw Mark easily blending in with the crowd and setting up shop next to a guard pair with him in perfect reach between the two.

Diamond, Spike saw, did similar only she went up the stairs and was briefly halted by a maid before the silver dragon womanhandled the maid aside and finished her path up to the second floor, Miao right behind.

Spike then saw Miao and Diamond split up, Diamond covering with the two archers and Miao taking the last remaining pair with bows by standing next to a rope that held, from what Spike saw, a very heavy chandiler. Good, Spike had all the angles covered.

Now to talk to the fucker.

Spike smirked and stepped into the mans view. Of course she got the complete attention of the apparent bodyguard of a bitch who drew a weapon and advanced on Spike reached to the small of her back as a pistol formed in her hand as the bodyguard bitch halted and blocked Spikes path to Kepa. "What business do you have interferring with affairs of the mayoral court ?"

"Oh is that what this is ? That's funny I didnt see anything wrong when others easily speak with your boss".Spike held back a snicker as she spoke. Giving the bitch a very dirty look as she spoke.

"Anything you have to say to the mayor you can say to me. As his bodyguard it is my duty to see to affairs that he need not handle." The Bitch replied.

Now Spike smirked and snickered as she spoke "Does that include the cleaning and talking to strangers, or is his old enough to speak to strangers on his own without a bitch like you holding his hand ?" Spike was pressing the Bitches buttons for sure

"Insiolent fool Do you know where you even are ?" The Bitch replied raising her weapon.

Spike snickered and drew a side arm, her hand holding the weapon directly down "Yes, I know where the fuck I am, bitch. And I am not going to waste prescious moments or clothing with your face in my way."

"I could kill you where you stand, you know this" The Bitch replied

Spike simply nodded "Could try. But I doubt it will work" Her pistol was aimed and ready to fire. The guards in the longhouse saw Spikes actions, threatening the mayoral bodyguard was not a good idea. But Spike had a gun, the bodyguard had a combat knife. Spike smirked seeing the bodyguards sudden worried look. "I always bring a gun to a knife fight"

"Alright so you have skill" The Bitch replied seeing how she was out gunned, literally, "You can speak to the mayor, but no funny business"

"Thank you, now get out of my sight before I get a twitch in my trigger finger" Spike said, the woman did just that, Allowing Spike to go in peace as the guards were easily taken out with well placed neck damage shots.

The Mayor seemed more well mannered than his bodyguard. "Back off Bali, she came here for information, she will leave with it." The bodyguard then left their sight as Kepa motion Spike forward. "So, Lady Spike Ravenloft herself finally comes to my court to pay a visit. Amazing!" Kepa stood from his chair and stepped closer to Spike as Mark rejoined her. "What can I do for you ?"

"First you can tell us what we are to do here. Doubtless you have a task for us." Spike said, Kepa nodded to that statement, yes he had a task for them. "Second, you can tell us where we might find someone, a guide of a sort ?"

"Yes and no" Kepa replied

"Yes and no ?" Spike answered

"Yes to the first, no to the second" Kepa said

"I see, so you cant help us find a guide, but you do have a task for us. Figured as much. Give the details" Spike said, her pistol still in hand

Kepa smirked "Task is simple, When you were traveling here, did you perchance happen to see a dog on your travels ?" Spike raised an eyebrow and shook her head no "I see, My prized hunting dog seems to have been taken by bandits, I will pay handsomly for his return."

Spike however knew a animal abuser when she saw one and simply smirked "Wish I had time for that but I do not, I have more pressing matters to attend to"

"Suit yourself" Kepa replied before turning his attention elsewhere, effectively ignoring Spike, who simply smirked and with a haughty look towards the bodyguard bitch, left the area. About ten minutes later or so after exploring the building for aid and advice, Spike found herself cornered by a group of guards, lead by the bodyguard.

"Going somewhere ?" the bitch asked

Spike smirked "I was until you got in my way again" she nonchalently withdrew a pistol, this time it had a silencer, nobody would hear it as Spike's smirk turned to a more of a amused expression. "shall I move you ?"

"You dare!" The bitch replied

"Indeed I do" Spike snickered raising her pistol as Mark stepped into view. "Infact I wont do it alone. Your mayor is busy, and has turned us out like trash, so therefore, its now the time to clean the house of the true trash." With that battle was joined as Mark causally walked in and tripped into one of the guards as Spike blew another away with a soft crack before drawing a sword trading blows with the bodyguard.

Spike had no idea of game difficulty and knew the battle was going to be draining as she started trading blows with the bodyguard. Easily blocking strikes and parrying others before landing a few hits.

Spike also knew the game would try to cheat on its own as she fought with the soldier. And she found herself proven right as healing magic activated with green swirls around the bodyguard..Spike smirked the grin of the suddenly quite insane as she struck rapidly and drew her second sword to strike faster at the bodyguard as Mark was joined by Miao as Diamond simply watched over by the food table.

Miao was rather brutal in her fighting skills. With no formal training even in the game world Miao was simply ripping into the guards rapidly. Movinmg from guard to guard quickly as she easily brutalised the gemstone generated soldiers. When it was only Spike vs the bodyguard in question Miao stood over the dead bodies. Two brutal blades in her hands dripping blood as Mark started clapping.

"Who knew Miao could fight so brutally yet so well" Mark said as Diamond joined him and nodded in agreement, as much as she missed her husband Diamond was coming to grips quickly with the new world they were in easier than others thought or feared. After all they had no idea where they were to go or even if Nigel was even real int his gemstone.

"I agree, Miao fights well, no real training, only kill or be killed. Do you think, after all this, we could teach her what we know in terms of combat ?" Diamond mused to her brother.

Mark nodded. "We can treat this like the Bleeding Effect from the Animus back home. Train her inside it in fights like this. Then hope it bleeds to her mind when we get out when this whole mess is over"

"Sounds like a plan. Should we help Spike ?" Diamond asked, sometimes resenting the winged supermodel at times but then realising that Spike was now part of her family Diamond actually took a shin to the woman who, now sans wings, was easily holding her out and rapidly beating back the constantly healing bodyguard bitch.

Mark turned from his cousin to observe as Spike got a lucky hit and sent the bodyguard reeling and trying to crawl away. Spike of course was stalking after the woman as she hooked her swords into one thicker heavier weapon. Dark energy washed off it as she stepped up to the woman and kicked her hard. The bodyguard lost her traction and hit the floor as Spike brought up her combined swords and stabbed the woman in the heart dead on. The bodyguard died then and there.

Stepping from the body Spike was not the least surprised to hear Mark clapping, however she felt other unwanted eyes on her. She also knew they'd be wanted for killing guards. But honestly Spike didnt give two fucks over certain characters.. "Had enough fun ?" Mark asked when Spike looked his way

"Not really, are there anymore guards after us for the party to continue or can we leave peacefully ?" Spike replied with a sharp shake of her head, her long blueblack hair even came into the game nicely.

Mark took in the bloodied woman carefully. "You look good like that, in a dont mess with me kind of way" He mused as Spike gave him a dirty look

Spike pointed at him "Say anything about me being on my period and I will gut you" She said

Mark raised his hands "I wasnt gonna say a thing" He admitted. Truth was, Spike infact was going through her wonderful three days. Which was going to suck greatly for those around them as Spike somehow fought best when pissed off.

Spike smiled then and flicked her swords to rid them of the blood before sheathing the weapons. "Now that we're done here, we can get moving, the guy wanted me to find a dog, his prized dog, but he's an animal abuser. The only real way to get things going right is to get on the right side of the law, but we just killed a bunch of fucks on the lawless side of things" Spike smurised as Miao picked up a rag and started cleaning her own brutal swords

"I think" Miao said as she cleaned her swords "We need to find the guide, and fast. I dont like this place, and Diamond already died once." Miao had a point and Diamond and Mark looked to Spike, seemingly out of habit

"What ?" Spike asked

"Apparently you're in charge in this world, so what now ? Where do we go from here" Mark said, well that explained a lot.

Spike thought for a moment as Mark held the door to the main room shut. The dozen dead guards were bound to tell someone something was up. "Alright, here's the plan, we need a back way out, Diamond, find our back door and make sure the path is clear, Mark, Miao, ywo two, barricade that door shut so nobody can corner us in here, I'll see if I can find a map or at least letters and notes through that vent to the other room." Spike said

A plan unlike most, but it did the job. Mark and Miao began barricading the door carefully as Diamond went to the outside door and peeked out. Not seeing anyone she stepped outside and closed the door quietly behind her, she found herself in a back alley and moved along it carefully ten paces to her right before the alley curved to the left. Diamond peeked out, normal street hubbub. Perfect for their needs it seemed. Diamond nodded at seeing the packed street before ducking back into the alley to the door, stepping back inside just in time to see Miao and Mark stacking dead bodies against the door in a heap to block it shut.

Seeing her expression Miao snickered "Its not the best option, but its the only option"

"I guess it does the job well enough" Diamond admitted, though was reminded of many deceased servants and family members of her extended family in Arendelle twenty six years after the raid* had occurred

Spike shortly returned to the room sneaking through the vent in the floor with ease. "No letters, but someone wanted me to deliver a letter and pick up an heirloom. I said no to both counts as I have more pressing matters to worry on" Spike said

Spike then saw the stacked bodies against the door, blocking it shut "Simple, grotqese, yet effective" She said with a nod to Mark and Miao, then directly to Miao as it was her idea. Turning to Diamond "We have our path out ?" Diamond nodded "Then lead the way. Ladies and gentleman, I think its time our welcome in this city has come to an end. Shall we take our leave ?"

"Gladly" Mark replied

"Finally" Miao grumbled, she hated the packed feeling of the rooms in the longhouse. Diamond simply shrugged and spat at the bodies that her brother and cousin had stacked. It was time to go.

Upon reaching the packed street a few seconds later the foursome heard the omnius sound.

And it wasnt the gunfire that made them worry either

*See Frozen Memories Seqeunce 7, Memory 3 Duradaeden {ch 27} for full Templar raid on the Wolfe Manor


	7. Chapter 7

Jumanji's Creed Welcome to the Jungle

Season 1

Episode 7 the Drums

 **28 May year unknown**

 **Jumanji**

 **City of Kiphize**

Stepping into the packed streets of Kiphize the four moved with ease into the footraffic unhindered by the ghuards wandering and patrolling the streets. But it was two sounds that drew their undevided attention, the first was of gunfire, that was easy to understand, the other was even easier to understand.

Drumming. Lots of drumming. Loud Jumanji drumming echoed in the street as the four halted and looked around. "Oh that cant be good" Diamond grumbled softly

"I dont like that" Mark said as before "I... I'm done" Spike kept her mouth shut as Miao consultd the map at a nearby table

"Guys, the map, it changed" She pointed to some red dots on the map not far from their location

"How so ?" Spike asked

"Well, a minute ago, it didnt show this, but now it does, it also shows a nearby store or two where we can sell off the gear we don t need" Miao pointed to two nearby storefronts, providing that the owners were not slain by certain things like bullets and bombs. Miao also pointed out three red dots, enemy targets most likely

"Alright, Those three red dots might be a problem. Nothing we cant handle with speed and silence" Spike mused softly, thankfully the tablet Miao had chosen was covered and out of the way. So the red dots were nearby but not overhead or within line of sight... yet. "Where're the two stores ?"

Miao checked the map then pointed in two directions. "One store is right there, across the street from us, the other is I think on the corner, but on our side of the street, but it could be on the other side of the street too"

"Alright, Diamond, you and I will go to the store on the corner, Mark, Miao, you two will go to the store across the street, get any gear, most likely will be some form of drinkable item, if possible sell the unwanted mage and necromacner gear you can to get the money to get the medicines. Diamond and I will do the same. We meet back here when we're done. Do not let the red dots see you." Spike said, of course they'd easily be able to decern the red dots as enemy targets just looking at them.

But Spike wanted to avoid that for as long as she was able, to keep the four of them alive as long as possible. Even though they had nine lives, eight in the case of Diamond, Spike wasnt going to be taking any chances at the moment

"And if we get seen ?" Mark mused, aslready thinking on different levels of combat with his brutal looking axe on the small of his back

"Run like fuck, or fight like fuck, either one will do, just, try not to die" Spike said, the group nodded in agreement. "Last thing I want is for any of us to die like Diamond did" Spike mumbled, Diamond grunted in agreement, getting eaten by a hippogriff _hurt like fuck_ Last thing she wanted for any of the others was to go through the same thing. Too damn painful.

The four split up.

Upon finding the store where Miao had said it was when studying the map, Spike noticed first and formost it was open. Allowing both women to step inside. Ducking into the storefront, Spike took stock of whatr the shopkeeper sold. Not a lot worth taking note of

Going through the random assortment of junk Diamond spoke "Well, this is fun isnt it ?"

"Better than being out in the jungle at the mercy of it" Spike replied

"Got me there, this place, for as weird as it is, has a city with stuff in it. And we just whiped out a squad of soldiers and nobody is the wiser." Diamond said

Spike smirked, "Yeah, nobody is the wiser, somehow we have someone looking out of us, or something else is on in this place"

"So what happens now ?" Diamond asked

"Why ask me ?" Spike asked in reply "Why is everyone looking at me for taking charge ? I'm only a leader when Talak tells me to be one, she gives me orders, I relay them or make my own plans, this, this isnt me. I'm not some high and mighty leader or some shit" Spike was apparently taking it in stride quite nicely. Diamond however wasnt.

"How am I supposed to know ? Normally Mark is the guy who takes charge, when we were kids I too9k charge, came up with the plans, Mark did those plans as best he could. Most of the time he was the only one doing them and making sure they went to plan. This is nothing like the plan. Apparently in this place you are in charge of our motley crew" Diamond explained. It made a little bit of sense, at least so far as explaining why everyone looked to Spike for leadership and orders

"I'm not a leader, Diamond, you know that, when we saved Arendelle, I was mostly doing what Mark and Talak asked me to do, outside of that I did my own thing with my men. So apparently while we are stuck here in Jumanji, its a mess, I'm not a leader! So why look at me for orders ?" Spike said

"Apparently Jumanji thinks you're the leader. So therefore we've no real choice but to look to you for orders" Diamond said

"Was I the one that picked out this town for us to stop at ? Far as I remember, it was a group decision" It wasnt, as far as Diamond knew, they looked to Spike who made the call to take the main road to get ot the nearby town that was on their map. Where they now where And the map at the moment was useless because of those red dots.

"So what now ?" Diamond asked as they looked around the shop.

Rather than answer the drums rang out around them as if someone turned on a subwoofer and hamemred it. Diamond looked up as two of the red dots entered the shop. Spike smirked, well this was going to be fun indeed.

"Hold this" Spike said handing Diamond a bundle of gear and the like they were wanting to trade for weapons, medicines and maybe food. Diamond took the bundle and stumbled slightly as the two red dots, men by the look of their outward appearance spotted them both.

"What ?" Diamond said

"There's opne of them!" One of the two soldiers shouted and pointed at Diamond as Spike ducked out of view. Diamond backed up as the two soldiers stepped closer to her. iSpike, whatever you are thinking, do it now/i Diamond prayed.

Spike walked around towards the door as Diamond acted as bait, as much as she didnt want to be bait she did it quite well, the deer in the headlights that was what she had been reduced to! Spike waited until the soldier was directly between Diamond and the door. There was still the other soldier to worry about as the second one started searching the area to find where Spike had gone.

Spike smirked. Perfect. Stepping forwards she halted as she stood behgind the soldeir. "So you are one of the four others. Where is the last one ?"

"Last one ?" Diamond asked seeing Spike

"Yeah there was four of you. We found the other two so far. Then we find you, wheres the other one ?" the soldier asked

"Behind you" Spike said from behinds the soldier, turning swiftly the man sank to the ground dead as Spikes knife took out his throat as his own body killed him when he turned so rapidly.

One down two to go.

"Well, that's one" Diamond said watching the man crumple and break apart "But where is the other ?"

Spike felt it before she saw it, Grabbing Diamond the two women hit the deck as gunfire ripped into the air where they once stood. "Speak of the devil and he appears" Spike muttered Diamond smirked.

While on the floor niether woman could tell where the shots were coming foorm, shards of purple glass slammed into the wall, the pillars, store merchandise, and also the store counter. Bulles ripped into the shop from the lone soldier

Seeing the damage Diamond mumbled "Man I hope we wont have to pay for the damages" the last thing either wanted was to get charged for collateral. Spike snickered. "The fucker has to run out of ammo sometime" Spike mumbled,. And within a few seconds the soldier stopped shooting and started relaoading

Allowing Spike the second she needed to get up and open fire with her own pistols. Rapidfire traded between the two as Spike yelled for Diamond to run. Diamond let the bundle and snagged some brown and red bottles from the counter that werent busted before taking off for the door.

Diving out into the street Spike and Diamond ran pelmel for the safety of an alley, anything to get away from the gunhappy fucker chasing them. Sadly by running into the street they drew the attention of the other of the three red dots and he started chasing them as the drums rang out. Trading bullets was one thing. Doing it on the run was something else entirely.

Ducking into an alley mouth Spike used the corner of the wall as a cover and opened fire from around it. Easily snaking out her pistols and rapidly firing towards the advanzing soldiers. "Well, this isnt going well"

"I agree" Diamond said as she reloaded Spikes pistols every few shots "We need to get out of here!"

Spike leaned out and brought up her pistol, firing rapidly as the soldiers neared she saw someone else shoot the soldiers down. It was good to have help, oh wait it was Mark.

Both soldiers dropped dead, perfect. "What kept you ?"

"We ran into some old friends" Mark said as Miao stepped from the storefront, the windows were destroyed and her swords were bloodied. But they were both in pretty good shape.

"Did you manage to get what we sought ?" Spike asked

Mark nodded "Yes, for the most part the people here deal in gold or gemstones. The rarer the gem the more its worth. None of those necromancers had gemstones on them but we got the list of rare gems so if we find any we can keep them to sell later or use as currency." He explained

"Good, in the mean time what have we learned today ?" Spike asked as Diamond kicked the dead body of one of the soldiers

"That some people have powerful guns ?" Miao said stepping into view holding one of the picked up weapons. Spike snickered

"That's one, whats the others ?"

"There is an advanced race here. In Jumanji, that uses advanced weapons" Mark mused thoughtfully seeing the weapon his cousin held

"That's another yes" Spike said with a nod "Which tells us two things, one, there is a power here unlike any other, it was draw into Jumanji like we were, and two, that power draw here like us can die, but will they stay dead ? Or are they like us, the ability to come back ?" She policed the dead soldiers weapons and ammo and noticed her own weapons were refilled at that point.

"So what now ?" Diamond asked "We sold the gear, killed three or four fucks that tried to kill us. And we still dont know where to go from here ?"

"That is a good question. I think if..." Spike trailed off as a woman was looking for them, spotting Spike she stepped closer

"I have been looking for you. Got something I am supposed to deliver, your hands only" Apparently by look of things, it was a mailperson. "lets see here... A letter, wouldnt say who its from only that you'd know him on sight. Looks like that is it, got to go. Thank your your patronage madam" the messenger let as Spike took the letter

Opening it she saw how it was worded and smirked. "It seems our actions in the longhouse drew unwanted attention" She said as she handed the letter to Mark, he laughed, Diamond joining him as Miao had no idea how to read. She never had any real formal schooling growing up after all

"So apparently someone wants to hire us to do some killing work for him, the problem is, we're here on a different kind of mission. We need to find a field guide. So..." Spike started walking once her pistols were reloaded and on her belt. She asked first one shop owner, then another, each in turn shook their head and mentioned another shop to ask at.

Each time it sucked worse than the last. Nobody knew of a field guide or the like, which made things harder as there was no real compass to go by either. Finally they found themselves at something of a guild HQ, it had been ravaged by fire and destruction, and gunfire. "Well, looks like we found the reason for people not wanting to help us out" Mark mused aloud

Spike stepped into the ruined building and looked around, the others joniing her, they fanned out and looked around to see what they could find there wasnt much in the old wreck other then a mapo of Jumanji and some listed campsites. "I think I found something" Spike said

The others came over to her and saw her point out the map. "Seems there's another campsite not far from this town" Spike mused as her mind started to work out how to get out of town without getting followed. Sadly even if she had such a plan they'd gain a follower in the form of someone who was native to Jumanji in the first place.

"Alright, that settles it" Mark said "Its starting to get dark, we find an inn for the night, Or start out now for the camp, which is it ?" He was itching to get out of town quick if one person knew they were already dealing out death deeds as it were

"We stay in town and find out more about the soldiers, the towns people seemed scared and worried over what was happening when we had that gunfight so they might come in handy" Spike said simply overiding Marks attempt at leadership. As much as Mark wanted to resort, Spike made sense in those words. If they could find out who the soldiers where and why they were even in Jumanji in the first place could make things easier for the group as a whole.

Moving through the street they came across a military outpost, it had jeeps, Ok there were jeeps, motocycles, dune buggies and surplus military rigs in a lot of some form. Wonderful "Ok, so, whose got the money to buy a truck ?" Diamond asked

"How about we get some food first ?" Miao said

"Miao is right" Mark said, somehow Spike agreed, "Lets find that inn and hope they take gold so we can get some sleep"

"I like this plan" Spike said, giving her approval. The four headed up the road after getting directions to the nearest inn. They were all hungry and in need of food.

Upon entring the inn they found it set up similar to the Roughwater Inn back in Arendelle, which was fine for the four and allowed them to find a seat to relax nicely against a wall at a corner booth. Once seated they ordered food, meats and cheese mostly, with whatever drinks were available

Leaning over Diamond spoke "I think we need to get the hell out of dodge"

"We cant leave Jumanni until we find out more about the place" Spike replied

"We need to get home" Diamond insisted

"You think I dont know that ?" Spike asked

"I got it, Miao can drive, we find us a car, Miao drives, shes sober" Mark said, the three looked at their feline friend, who was downing ale like it was going out of style

"No, the last thing we need is for the locals to realise that we're not from here. So Besides, we got blood on our hands" Spike said

"True" Mark said

"So what happens now ?" Diamond asked as their food arrived the four ate a moment

"I'd think we need to find this guy that wants to hire us, maybe he's got the info to tell us where to go next rather then getting information from within the city and its inhabatants" Spike said

"We cant go now, they got guards in the streets" Mark said after peeking out the window "Guess our little gunfight at the okie doke corral got their attention so they know who to look for"

"They wont find us in here then" Spike mused as some of the tavern goers were rowdy, she turned to watch them carefully, it seemed that a drinking contest was on and Spike simply enjoyed the show for the time being

"So we wait out the guards while safely in here. Great" Diamond said already not liking the inn as it was, it most likely had straw beds rather than the feather beds she was used to

"Will you relax, its just for one night, best case scenario, the guards forget about us tomorrow morning." Spike said

"And if they dont ?" Mark mused

"We will worry about it in the morning" Spike said "For now, eat, drink and be merry, tomorrow will bring us new challenges, no doubt if we sleep time will pass swiftly" Of course Spike felt she was wrong, what were ther odds that time would pass fast instead of slow ?

Not good actually. Time in Jumanji was indeed weird, but then again if they stuck in it too long or didnt finish the game, then they'd end up stuck in it forever and the possiblity of another finding out the truth and getting sucked into the gemstone like they were. The last thing any of them wanted was for someone else to get sucked into the gemstones horrifying world.

"So we sleep and wake up tomorrow. We'll make further plans then" Spike said at long last the others agreed as much as most of them wanted to head out that instant and not bother with any more locals, the plan made sense for the most part at least.

But to Spike it was scary, every night spent in Jumanji increased their chances of being lost entirely, or not getting to find Nigel. But if they could find Nigel sooner than later then everything was well,. Infact as far as Spike remembered, Nigewl met up with Dr Bravestone and the others because he was looking for them to begin with

So maybe Nigel, Spike mused, was looking for them already ? It made sense sure, but how much sense was the question ? _A_ _nswer that_ Spike thought, _And you are king for a day_

Watching the rowdy crowd was one thing, some men and women were calm, others were parting on a dance floor of a sort as a single person sang songs and made music to the inn to enjoy. It felt weird, almost too much like the hologame Spike enjoyed as a hobby some days when bored enough to play it.

"For being so strange, this place is... oddly peaceful for once" Mark mused, thoughtfully, Spike had to agree with him there. As much as she hated it she found herself agreeing more and more often with her brother in law. Even outside of Jumanji.

"So we sleep" Miao mused finally coming up for air around a huge wheelk of cheese. "And find Nigel in the morning ?"

"Yes" Spike replied

"Seems simple enough" Miao said

"You chew so loud you make me want some of that" Diamond said reaching for the cheese.

Miao chirped and said "Get your own" Diamond rolled her eyes and did just that, soon she too had a wheel of cheese and was scarfing it down

While the others ate dinner Spike was lost in thought. How was it they were in Jumanji, had someone else noticed they were gone yet ? Did anyone care ? Was it poossible that Jumanji left their time completely untouched until they returned ? So many questions to ask, so little time. Spike took a spearful of meat and started eating. She had some serious thinking to do.

After ten more minutes of eating, the group went upstairs to their assigned room and went to bed in peace. The next morning came bright and clear, and faster than Spike liked

 **29 May Year unknown**

 **Kiphize Jumanji**

 **Tall Shots Inn**

 **Sunrise**

Spike woke up, Diamond laid on her, they were in a heap apparently, all four of them had to share a bed ? Didnt they agree to fight it out and winner gets the bed ? Of course it got into a heated debate and then Miao just up and collapsed into sleep and that had everyone sleeping on the floor when Miao had the bed.

What time was checkout ? Did they have a check out ?


	8. Chapter 8

Jumanji's Creed Welcome to the jungle

Season 1

Episode 8 Nigel Billingsly, Jumanji Field Guide

 **29 May year unknown**

 **Kiphize Jumanji**

 **Tall Shots Inn**

 **Sunrise**

Spike wondered what time it was as the sun rose and brightened the room around them. Surprisingly it was not as bad as Spike had thought or feared. Getting out from under Diamond Spike went to the window and looked outside. "Well, fuck me sideways" Spike murred seeing the rainfall. Looked like they were gonna slog it out in the rain. At least for the most part things worked out OK. They had a roof over their head and that was enough.

Spike briefly wondered what time the rain had even begun and then realised that the rain wasnt their issue, the rain was the least of their worries at that moment as the jungle just felt all the more deadly thanks to the rainwater fueling its growth. Clingy vines, the stranglevines actually werent exactly the way she wanted to go, if that.

Closing the window Spike turned to look at the others, their clothing indeed slept in; they had no change of clopthing yet Miao was able to be a tiger to sleep just fine. Mark used his trenchcoat like a snuggie blanket and slet like a dead tree while Diamond was sleeping on the floor dead to the world after falling off Spike when Spike got up that morning.

Spike didnt like Jumanji, the movies and books were good yes, no issues there. But to actually be in Jumanji of all places with four former enemies turned friends only made things more interesting. How the fuck had she ended up like this ? Spike had no way to answer herself on that question. But what she did know was better. If they could find the field guide, Nigel had to be somewhere.

Just thinking about Nigel brought up a map for Spike, their next objective was to find Nigel, Spike smirked. "About fucking time" She grunted. Clacking open the shutters Spike spoke up "Alright you sleepy heads, get up, its time to get going, our objectives updated. We gotta find Nigel, he's going tobe our field guide so we need to find him"

As the sun broke into the room Mark grunted and rolled over. Dead off the bed to the floor in a heap. He then sat bolt upright "I'm up! FUCK I'M BLIND!" His hands went to his face as he rapidly tried to blink away his blindness, it didnt work just yet

Miao grunted and stretched her body before getting up, swiftly transforming from an elegant cat to a beautiful young woman. "Is it morning already ?" The woman asked

"It is, our objectives updated, we gotta find Nigel. If we ask around I think somebody can now point us in the right direction" Spike said

"Whats that noise ?" Diamond asked waking up and looking around drunkenly for a minute

"Oh, and its raining" Spike said. Everybody swore and stared at her briefly. Spike stared just as pissed off right back at them all. "I felt the same godamn way myself when I looked outside. Lets get something to eat before heading out. For all we know Checkout is at dawn, so we got to move"

"I dont think they have free breakfast here. This is not the typical Holiday Inn and suites, so a free breakfast is out of the question I think..." Mark mused, Spike hated when he was right. Either way she felt well fed from the night before.

"Will you please stop doing that ?" Spike said to him

"Doing what ? I just said I dont think breakfast is free" Mark replied

"And I am trying to apparently keep my figure." Spike replied, the three of them looked at her then themsevles, Spike facepalmed and dragged her hand down her face. "OK fine. Food aside whats the plan ? We find Nigel, so lets get ourselves presentable... as we can, and ask around" Spike said, try as she might she couldnt help but take charge, the others just went along with it, oddly so.

"So we go finding Nigel ? Why does that sound like a bad movie title ?" Miao asked. Spike snickered, the four soon left their assigned room and headed into the inn proper

As they neared the front desk and main common room area. Spike Spoke "Wait here. I'm gonna speak t othe guy behind the counter and see if he can be of help. Stay out of sight of the door and anyone coming in or out, but in sight of me" The three nodded, Mark went and klaned against a pillar while Diamond stood just out of reach of the door as Miao stood within line of site of all three, including the door and any who came in. But those who were coming and going from the inn were normal commors, nothing to be too worried over at that moment, but it never hurt to be careful. And in Jumanji,m being careful was a skill many didnt really possess.

Knocking twice on the countertop Spike caught the inn owners attention. "Ah hello" the man, a sleazy looking guy with a low voice said "I've got rooms, I've got food, and I've got a lewd bag of chewed food. Aheheh. What can I do for you ?"

Spike wasnt the least bit amused and got right to the point. "I am looking for a man named Nigel Billingsly, do you know where he is ?"

"Ah, the field guide office burnt down some time ago" the innkeeper replied, sleazxy as the fucker was Spike's weapons and demanor alone told the guy no funny business in the first place. So he kept his distance

"We noticed that last night yes. Do you know where he makes camp ?"

The innkeeper smirked "Like I would tell you." Spike didnt even blink, moving fast as a snake she snagged the keepers hand and broke two fingers, "Ah... Ok since you put it that way" the innkeeper said as Spike let go of his hand. "Nigel comes by town once a week for supply deliveries and mail deliveries. He doesnt stay longer than an hour. He has a large ish campsite outside town a good hours walk to the south however" the innkeeper said

Spike smirked "Thank you, so glad to do business with you." She turned and let, with the innkeepers attention locked on Spike mark stole an apple and started eating on his way out

Stepping outside the inn Mark scarfed down the apple in four or five bites and tossed the remains aside as the street was once more packed with people. Mark then noticed as did Spike that the street didnt have just people native to Jumanji, there were people on camels, people on dirt bikes, even a few on small trucks. "Alright" Spike said as she turned towards the south.

As they walked Spike explained what she knew "According to the innkeeper, who was rather sleazy let me tell you. Nigel does supply deliveries to this town, and has a camp not far from here towards the south. So the question now is, which way is south ?"

Briefly halting in the road, Spike snagged a brief passerby briefly "excuse me sir, which way is south ?" The man pointed towards the main street towards his right then a little more to the right.

"When you get to the gate the road turns in the dfirection of south. Where are you going that requires you to go south ? Nothing that way but battlefields recently" The man said

"We're trying to find Nigel Billingsly, I was told he had a camp nearby to the south" Spike replied

The man nodded "alright that's different, what you're gonna want to do is go out of the south gate, that way see, then take a right, normally there is a path that leads to Nigels camp but recently its gotten overgrown thanks to the recent battlezones, antiplant technology isnt easy to come by"

"I see, this path, it will lead to his camp ?" Spike asked

The man again nodded "oh aye, it will. But there's some caution advise you must heed about the path. It leads through a hippogriff nest lately they've been migrating, and this time of year the path goes right through their nests area. If you take the path instead of the road path which is further south, do be careful."

"Thanks, we'll try to avoid any unwanted items or events ohn the way. Thank you sir, you've been most kind" Spike said giving the man a thank you motion as if in prayer to him and he did ther same and headed off to rejoin his fellow

As Spike and the others headed in the direction the man pointed out, his fellow asked as he rejoined with him "Who is that ?"

"I think it is her, there's no mistaking the outfit, or its colors, just like the demoness said" the man that Spike stopped briefly said in reply

"You dont think..." Jalen said softly. The armored trenchcoated man looked more like a steampunk samurai type compared to his fellow.

"Listen to me Jalen Arscari, if Lady Spyder is wrong, then we're in trouble, otherwise I think we're fine, shes the woman Spyder said to watch for, the guy too, no mistaking him, but I cant place the other two"

"If that is who Lady Spyder said to watch for we best get word to her quick, come on" Jalen said

"I think it is her" the man said softly

"How are you so sure ?" Jalen asked

"She had the tattoo Lady Spyder mentioned"

To that Jalen simply shut up and for a moment said nothing before nodding "Alright, lets go find Spyder"

At that same moment Spike and the three with her made it to the city gate heading south. At which point they stopped and for a brief moment stood there stupidly staring out at the road that turned towards the right around a thick copse of trees. Spike easily saw the path the man had mentioned "there's the path entry. Which should we take ? Road or path ?"

"We got antiplant grenades, I think we should take the path" Miao said

"And get eaten again ? Count me out" Diamond grunted

"Alright look, we're not getting noplace fast with all this debating, we take the path and use the antiplant grenades only when needed. Got it ?" Spike said, the three nodded and the group set off they had to find Nigel, hopefully they'd find him, before the Hippogriffs found them

Each of them drew one of their weapons and headed into the path, it was as the man had stated, soon overgrown and they used a pair of antiplant grenades to cut back some trees and thick bushes to get through before cutting the rest of their way towards the camp

Along the path were soon found to be large nesting sites for Hippogriffs, which were to be a good place to rest if it werent so scary, Hippogriffs the group knew were nasty critters. Sadly instead of sticking strictly to the path the group found them selves straying outside of the nesting zone in a wide circle and heading towards the road that lead to Nigels camp when it happened

"Guys, do you hear that ?" Mark said out of the blue. They all stopped to listen, and they heard it

A roaring noise, a gutteral almost dying roaring noise

"Yeah I hear it too, I think we need to start running..." Spike said, Of course she didnt need to turn around to know for a fact that the hippogriff was directly behind them as the underbrush moved around. "Fuck me sideways on a camel" Spike swore

"Run!" Diamond shrieked, the three turned and bolted after Spike who was already trying to get away, another Hippogriff roared in their faces, Spike halted and turned on a dime and headed for a newly made path, perfect!

Running down the path she herard a car honking noise. Slamming on the brakes as they crossed a ledge of rocks and halted at a roadside a jeep rolled into view with a grinding of gears and humming engine. A driver spoke "Ah! Lady Ravenloft!" Nigel said recognising Spike "Welcome to Jumanji!" the doors to the jeep opened, execept for ther drivers door, "Dont just stand there, in you go!"

Looking to the others Mark nodded, Miao was confused, but Diamond all but scxreamed "Go, go get in lets go!" The four scrambled into action quickly getting into the jeep with Nigel driving. The doors shut and Nigel got into gear, he was just heading off on a delivery run when he came across them

Spike took shotgun, Diamond satb behind her with Miao squished in the middle, Mark sat behind Nigel. "Lady Ravenloft, famed dungeoneress and former supermodel, known across the seven continents for your beauty and dungeoneering prowess."

As they drove Spike couldnt help but wonder aloud "You have a towel ?" They were all soaked from the rain after all

But Nigel continued on as if Spike said nothing "I cant tell you what an honor it is to finally meet you. And I am not embarrassed to say that you are even more beautiful in person"

Spike raised an eyebrow and Mark stifled a giggle. "Uh.. thanks"

"Who are you ?" Diamod asked

"Nigel Billingly at your servioce, Marion Silverhand, swordswoman and huntress. Welcome to Jumanji. I have been so anxious for your arrival." Nigel turned the truck rather hard to the left onto the main road, but instead of going in the direction of Kiphize he headed in an entirely different direction. "As you know, Jumanji is in great danger, we're counting on you to end the curse"

That got Marks attention dead off the run. "Curse ?"

"What Curse ?" Spike asked turning in her seat towards Nigel as Miao spoke up

"Excuse me, have you got any Coke or Pepsi to drink ?" She said leaning forwards to speak to Nigel

Nigel saw her and replied simply "Lady Miao Ternese, welcome to Jumanji, Niugel Billingly at your service. I have been so anxious for your arrival"

Miao sat back as Nigel spoke, speaking softly she asked "What is with this guy ?"

Spike put two and two together and somehow came up with a dozen ways things could go wrong. "I think he's part of the game world, the crystal made things for us to go against just like in the movie"

"A what ?" Miao asked. If the crystal could make an entirely new world and suck them into it, then things were going to shit very quickly

"A non player character, part of Jumanji, so we have to treat it like a game of some form, anything we ask him he only has a preprogrammed series of responses to what we ask" Spike explained remembering both from the holovids and the video games she had played

"Right, its all clear now" Mark said simply, seemingly bored

"Mark, 'Blackcoat' Turan, Welcome to Jumanji" Nigel said overhearing and easily identifiying Marks character avatar. Spike had to smirk, Blackcoat huh ?

"Blackcoat ?" Mark replied

"A nickname, given for your insistence on weraring a black trenchcoat and attitude, I knew you'd be here, Lady Spike doesnt go anywhere without her trusted sidekick and friend"

That had Marks undevided attention as Spike tried to hide a playful smile. "Sidekick ?"

"Ever since Lady Ravenloft rescued you from a voodoo priest in the jungles of Brazil, you never left her side" Nigel explained

Mark nodded, as did Spike, it made sense, and they somehow remembered it too. "Right" Mark said simply accepting it that quickly.

"Can we go back to the curse thing ?" Spike asked

"It is all documented in the letter I sent you Lady Ravenloft, I suggest you read it aloud" Nigel said nodding to Spike as he drove

"I dont have a let-..." Spike looked at her hand in shock as the letter appeared, she held it up

"Whoa" Diamond said seeing it

Spike took a deep breath and opened the letter up. "right, uh... 'Lady Ravenloft, I am writing to you regarding the desperate situation in Jumanji'" Spike started reading, as Nigerl's voice soon broke over her own as she got to the words of "We need your help at once"

The world around them faded and zoomed in on a area, whipping through trees, and time and within a few seconds the group were bodiless and witnessing a event some time ago in the past.

"Whoa, cool" Mark said

"Whats happening ?" Miao asked suddenly scared but curious

"What the hell is going on ?" Diamond asked

"I think its a history scene, hologames have them its like a small backstory scene to tell the baisc history" Spike explained

Nigels voice rang out as the four witnessed the scene as in their wakeful world Nigel was driving them to someplace where there were no trees,. The next area of the map so to they witnessed the follwing scene

 _"My name is Nigel Billingly, Jumanji Field Guide. I was hired by a young woman, whio claimed to be queen Elsa that wanted aid in finding a certain location we call a Kaiju Shrine." in the scene the four watched as men and women piled out of various hovering and wheeled transports._

 _Mark simply stared as he witnessed, Elsa herself was in Jumanji ? Oh just fuckin' wonderful! Nigel continued "you see, Elsa had come in search of the fabled Kaiju Shrine, safety space of the fabled Jewel of Jumanji. As you know better than anyone, the jewel was her greatest obession, and after a week of research she believed she had descovered its location."_

 _The scene focused on Elsa, "have I finally found it, did the Apple truly dspeak the truth ?" She asked herself softly_

 _"You see, Elsas told me she wanted to find the jewel to write it down in her writings, documenting its structure,m location, and local wildlife."Elsa finally made it to the eye level of the massive dragon stature. "its real!" Elsa said softly as she pulled away a few vines as Nigels voice continued "What I did not know was that she had an army of Eshu behind her and she wanted to take the jewelk for herself"_

 _Elsa struck at the jewel and removed it from the statue, a pulse of green energy slammed into her, she screamed and covered her face as the jewels raw energy blasted into her left eye, changing its color from beautiful blue to a deadly deep green, scars grew from the corriuptive magic as well on her let side of her face, however a minute passed and Elsa started screaming happily "I found it!"_

 _As the waves of enerfgy washed over Jumanji Nigel spoke. "Legend tells that the Kaiju watches over Jumanji, and that anyone who dares to blind him, would be consumed by a dark power." Elsa stepped to the darkening camp that had been set up._

 _"Elsa assumed dominion over all of Jumanji's wildlife and creatures, including its plantlife. And a terrible curse befell this once placid land" A mostly necrotic eagle of some for landed on Elsas left arm as all sorts of plants and animals milled about_

 _The scene shifted to later that night, a fire blazed in the center of the camp. Nigel continued "I begged her to put it back, but the longer she had it in her grasp, the more she couldnt let go of it." The scene briefly took an angel on Nigels worried planning face. "So I waited until they slept that night, and I made my move"_

 _Nigel was seen sneaking through the cxamp skillfully, going up to Elsa and gently removing from her hand the massive fist sized gemstone.. As Nigel took hold of it and held it close, the jewel seemed to recognise him as a native, and someone who could be trusted with it._

 _However the dead eagle screeched and Nigel took off running, jerking Elsa awake. As Nigel ducked into the underbrush Elsa picked up a shard pistol and opened fire, pink shards of glass shattered tree trunks in three quick shots. But soon Nigel was gone. "Bring me that jewel!" Elsa screamed as her men, the Eshu soldiers, a good dozen with her at the time out of the two thousand trapped in Jumanji, woke up "And slaughter any that stop you"_

The cutscene ended on that note as Spike saw the sacred jewel of Jumanji in Nigels right hand, "Right then, here you go" he held it out to Spike ,who stared at him confused until he thrust it into her hands, and briefly had his fist between her breasts. "With the invaluable help of your associates,you must use your complimentary skills to return the jewel to the Kaiju's Eye, and lift the curse"

A moment passed of complete silence, this was a lot to take in for the group for sure. And they knew it wasnt going to be easy either. "And I am sure you will want to get started right away" Nigel said

"Actually I think..." Spike began only for Nigel to cut her off

"Good luck! The fate of Jumanji is in your hands!" The doors to the jeep popped open, startling the four easily

"What the ?" Mark muttered

"And remember" Nigel said "The goal for you I will recite in verse, _Return thje jewel and lift the curse. If you wish to leave the crystal, you must save Jumanji, and call out its name_ "

Spike looked at him confused, there was no more answers out of him that was for sure, and then Nigel started to repeat himnself as Spike got out of the jeep,. Mark spoke "He's saying the same thing over"

Stepping out of the jeep the four found themselves in, if it werent so dang dangerous, paradise untouched by technology. A moment of staring out and taking in the vistas they were jerked from their awe of the world around them by Nigels voice "Lady Ravenloft, here is a guide of Jumanji, you must go to the bazaar and find the missing piece"

"The bazaar" Spike nodded, made sense

"Missing piece of what ?" Miao asked

"Cherrio" Nigel said and pulled away as Marks voice of asking for a ride the rest of the way was ignored. Great they were stranded, but they atleast had their goal


	9. Chapter 9

Jumanji's Creed Welcome to the Jungle

Season 1

Episode 9 At Camp

 **29 May unknown year**

 **Jumanji foothills**

 **Noon**

Spike stared at the vista, it was, even though deadly and dangerous, quite gorgeous the place Nigel had dropped them off, as he drove off his voice echoled "If you want to leave the crystal, you must save Jumanji and call out its name!" It was those words that hammered home Spikes worst fears, sure hologames and holovids made things very realistics, almost like there werent anymore cameramen, but there was, in such a manner that hologames and holovideos actually imersed the view and player in the world, unlike a VR game would do. A Hologame and holovido pretty much put the player or view dead into the action.

It was nothing like this. Being the character directly, no vr, no holos, nothing. It was all real. And Spike was still trying to get used to that fact alone. Spike looked at the jewel in her hand then to Mark with the backpack. "You want to, uh... put this in there ? I dont have a pocket to fit it."

Mark shook his head "no"

Spike looked at him "Come on, you're the only one with a backpack, Mark."

Mark rolled his eyes and took it. "Ok so what, now what, we have a map. So we're supposed to find ?" Mark slid the jewel into his pack

"The bazaar I guess" Spike replied

"So we return the jewel to the Kaiju statue, then we go home, no pressure" Miao said coming to grips with what was going on

"Why cant we just leave, stop the crystal and go home without doing all this crap ?" Diamond asked

"We have to finish the quest. I think we need to save Jumanji" Spike said, clearly dispondent on how things were now going. It wasnt every day you got sucked into a friggin crystal that made tribal drum noises at random intervals

"As much as I hate to agree with you there, Spike, I agree. If Elsa is here of all places, in charge and corupted because of that crystal. Then yeah I'm in, we have to end her somehow" Mark said

"You think a copy of her made it in here somehow ?" Spike wondered

"If its a copy its encoded. As Far as Nigel is aware, its a game hes living in and we're the characters chosen to be in it" Mark said

Spike nodded "Fair point. So, lets see..." Spike opened up the guide that Nigel handed her before he left the group. A large chunk of it was missing. Including a few pages

Miao saw that and smirked pointing it "holy shit, that must be what we're looking for! The missing pages to the guide!" she said as Spike looked it over inside and out, blank pages. It was as if her character couldnt read certain items, and that included guidebooks

"Problem is, there's nothing in here" Spike said flipping through blank pages

Diamond stepped up to Spike and took a look "What do you mean there's nothing there, its a guide to Jumanji like Nigel said" Spike just looked at her as if she were drunk

"Well learned" Miao said at long last

"What ?" Diamond asked

"Well learned able to read certain books, its one of Marion Silverhand's skills!" Miao said realising and remembering their skills and weaknesses

Spike nodded "That's right! Remember those screens and things yesterday ? Our characters we chose, we all have certain skills and weaknesses!" she said realising what Miao was getting at

"Oh so you cant read this but I can ?" Diamond asked taking the guide book to Jumanji from Spike and going through it. It included a map as well and was oddly quite light. So as Diamond investigated the book and took a look at the map for where they currently were as Spike and Mark had a brief staredown Diamond spoke up. "Guys! The guidebook has a map in it... and its... changing"

"what do you mean ?" Miao asked

"Whats it say ?" Spike asked as she stepped closer to Diamond as Mark tried to piece together excactly why shit wasnt right that day either

"OK, well, there's not that much information focused directly on the map itself, but, a minute ago it didnt say this, and now it does." Diamond tapped at the map "It says," She looked closer and had to squint "The mighty Roar"

The group then heard it, the steady beat of tribal drums. Looking around at the vista around them the four stared briefly out into the wilderness. "That doesnt sound good." Mark said Spike nodded

"What else" Spike asked Diamond

"Ok, right here" Diamond circled the area where the Hippogrifs were. "it says, 'out of the frying pan'"

"The Hippogriff came from the deep, the one that..." Spike said

"Yes, the thing" Diamond said raises a hand, "that did the thing, moving on please"

Spike nodded and took a deep breath "So if From the Abyss is the first level then Mighty Roar must be the second level ?" Spike said

"Wait, its changing again, it says 'Into camp' its like Mighty Roar is the next level after this one ?" Diamond said looking at the map as it updated again

"So.. which way ? For all we know we need to find Nigels camp again, get a base of a sort set up we can fall back to if we need to" Spike said

"OK, if that is that..." Diamond moved around the group, "And this is here..." She turned to face everyone, "Right here I think" A rocket sailed between them, its jetstream wash startled Diamond briefly. swirling around before exploding on the other hill as the four stared briefly

Spike wondered brifily if she was dreaming, were they really in the second movie of the trilogy ? Or was the crystal... oh wait that wasnt a normal rocket, Spike then realised what they were up against as they turned towards a roaring sound. I think we need to get to camp now!" She screamed seeing the sudden onset of motocycles roaring towards them. If Nigels camp was going tobe a homebase , then they had to make it there and fast.

The four took off into the woods as the gang members shot randomly at them, bombs going off in shards of purple and broken glass around them as they ran for the safety of the trees before splitting up once within the tree line

They crossed a small river about knee deep at best before getting othe other side, the ridge was riddled with bulles and glass shards as Spike yelled "Split up!" Miao and Diamond went one way, Mark and Spike went the other

Diving behind a outcropping Spike and Mark drew their pistols. Gunrfire ripped into their cover "This cover wont last long!" Spike said tersly as she lined up a few shots and fired. Taking down two of the soldiers. She saw their technology, Eshu. "you think they are Elsas men ?"

"If they are, we're fucked!" Masrk screamed as he withdrew his SMG and loaded it. The M6E rifle was useful indeed, too useful actually as far as he was concerned. He fired from the hip as Spike started backing up from her cover as the eshu weapons dug into it rapidly. Moving quickly the two set up a method to their madness and got rolling in a good speed and angle for things easily. Mark soon found out his rifle was also partly a nailgun on steroids.

The soldiers that gunned for Spike werent so lucky as Spike put away her pistols and drew her swords. Moving in for the kill the wom,an became a one man wrecking crew very quickly. Moving rapidly through the soldiers Spike soon left none alive. The last soldier tried to strike her only to cough up blood and fall over dead. S[pike flung her swords hard and slung off all the blood into the face of another soldier that fell over dead, the weaponised blood cutting his head off entirely. Spike slid her swords away as Mark soldiered the massive rifle

Diamond slammed into a tree root and hit the ground in a heap, as she did so Miao came to her rescue as a sodlier roared towards Diamond Miao sprang out of nowhere and kicked the guy off his bike, Diamond rolled out of the way barely avoiding getting slammed into before drawing her twin swords and making short work of her new friends.

Miao, brutal in fighting skill had brutalised one of the soldiers before getting surrounded, she drew her wicked looking swords and settled into a fighting stance, it was time for a party she was the main life of. She waited for a soldier to make the first move and defended, rapidly backtracking, parrying and striking in a random assortment of movements It soon became a dance of death as Miao made it like a game soon quickly came to an end regardless Miao was having too much fun to notice.

The woman brutalised a few more soldiers before breaking off and running for safety as Diamond took off right behind her.

Mark and Spike didnt have it too much better as more soldiers were running at them. "Great more are coming, come on we gotta go" Spike said

"I cant outrun those guys" Mark said, gunfire peppered their hiding place as the two ducked, Spike returned fire.

"I dont have enough weapons to take them down" Get on my back" Spike said to Mark

"I would rather die" Mark said giving Spike a very dirty look

"Just get on my back!" Spike insisted

"Nope, I'm gonna die" Mark said, two seconds later and Spike was running pelmel through the trees and underbrush with Mark screaming for her to put him down. But Spike kept running.

Miao bolted through some trees and underbrush before halting at a ravine edge. "Whoa!" Miao struggled briefly to keep her balance and from falling.

Diamond skid to a halt next to her cousin, "Oh you have gotta be fucking kidding me" the Dragon said staring at the ravine with the river at the bottom

Spike ran up to the edge and halted "Oh no no,no,no,no!" Mark screamed as Spike halted, Mark still on her back

Miao looked back, then at the river down below "We have to jump!" She screamed

"Are you crazy ?" Diamond screamed

"I would actually want to do something entirely different than that right now!" Spi9ke shrieked

Miao screamed and dove off the cliff "Jump!" Diamond screamed and did a two and a half gainer off the cliff right after Miao as Mark and Spike were let on the cliff itself arguring over jumping

"You are gonna jump" Mark said

"No way!" Spike replied

"Just jump godamnit!" Mark screamed grabbing Spike by the hair and pulling towards the cliff edge

"No, I am not gonna... WHOA" Spike and Mark fell over the edge of the cliff screaming. They slammed into the water over ten dozen meters below, up above the soldiers came to the clif edge and couldnt see the four they were after. Trading looks the remaining soldiers powered up their bikes and drove off into the brush and woods.

At the riverside the group climbed out of the river. "I think I am having a heart attack" Spike grumbled, "That wasnt fresh water!" She spat again, they were all soaking wet

"That was the most humiliating moment of my life" Mark grumbled as he took off his coat and dumped out the water from the pockets of it as Diamond laid on her back on a rock to let the sun dry her off.

Miao stumbled towards her cousin, clutching at her neck coughing a bit she said "They got me"

"Oh no" Mark said

"Miao ?" Spike asked

Then right before their eyes, Miao shattered and imploded into nothing. For a brief moment they were in shock, it was weird!

"What just happened to her ?" Mark asked

"Is she dead ? Did Miao just die ?" Diamond asked

Spike thought a second or two before looking to the sky, then she spoke "Wait a second" The CHIME went off again and Miao reappeared

"OK, what the hell is going on ?" Mark asked before his cousin slammed him facedown on the ground as Miao straddled her cousin. "oh man, get offa me!" Mark screamed, his voice muffled by grass

"Miao, are you OK ?" Spike asked

"I think so" Miao replied

"Goodness gracious get off me!" Mark said, Miao did so, "What am I a human landing pad ?" Spike smirked but went over to Miao and pulled her left arm down, there were eight lines

"Just as I thought" Spike said, Diamond was confused. "We each have nine lives, these marks on our arms...Its our life count. Diamond got eaten by a Hippogriff so now she has eight lives"

Diamopnd raised her arm, "Shes right"

"What happens if we use all I lives ?" Miao asked as Mark looked at the nine lives on his own arm

"Well, normally that would mean... game over" Spike said

"What do you mean game over ? Are you saying we can actually die in here ?" Mark asked

"I dont know for sure..." Spike started to say

"You dont know ? You're not sure misses hologame genius ?" Mark said to Spike, that got her mad

"Well I never actually got sucked into one, so I am not certain but yes, I am afraid thatwe all could die, that is my main concern right now" Spike said, Mark backed off slightly, Diamond got the map back out and the guidebook and started through both again, Nigels camp had to be close by

"We'd better find those missing pages then" Miao said, Spike and Mark nodded

"OK," Diamond said going through the map. "There's a small village, possibly a campsite not far from here over this next ridgeline, I think that's Nigels offical camp" Diamond said

"Good, lets go" Spike said, "Which way ?" Diamond pointed to her left, downriver. Spike made to move but Mark spoke up.

"Wait, I need a minute" The three women looked at him. "I gotta take a leak I wont be long" Spike nodded and Diamond went to the waters edge, already feeling a bit hungry, but knowing somehow that they didnt need to eat. It felt weird really to be honest, here they had, in a way, just gone swimming

A few minutes passed and the group was on their way, Mark took the lead at Diamonds directions with Spike behind him and Miao bringing up the rear. Not taking any chances each member of their motely little crew had guns drawn and ready for use. Spike had dfound that her bulles also worked as antiplant weaponry

"Alright, so, Nigel dropped us off in the middle of nowhere, told to find the missing pecie, what if we're not to go to his camp directly ?" Spike asked aloud as the group came to a stream and looked for a way to cross it

"Its a possiblity, but not something I want to pass up, if we can get Nigel to let us use his camp as a base, the better off we are" Mark mused

"I agree. Nigel has the most knowledge of Jumanji, if Spyder were around she could be of help too, it'd be nice to have a spider demoness helping us out" Diamond said, though Spyder had met the requirements for the silver dragon, it was easy to be missing the woman thing

Mark halted at mention of Spyder. "You think she could be here somewhere ?" He asked

"What, Spyder in Jumanji ? Impossible. You saw her die, you let her go, her debt was paid" Spike said, Mark had explained to her that Spyder had died

"Yeah, but her body disappeared, right in front of me, Auji was there and Fuiu was there, if they were here they could confirm that!" Mark replied

"So its possible that Spyder is here ? Do we want to get our morale boosted only to have it destroyed later ? Is that it ?" Spike said. It made sense, so mark simply kept his mouth shut. "I thought so, come omn, les get to that camp"

Another hour passed and they came to a clearing of a well kept campsite, Nigel was there tending to his gear and checking over supplies. He saw them approach. "Ah hello intrepid adventurers!" he called "I thought I sent you off to find the missing piece in the Bazaar ?"

"Your camp was closer" Spike said as Miao went looking for food and Diamond sat down heavily on a crate and Mark simply stuck close to Spike.

"Ah yes, that is true, the Barzaar is a good day from here or so." Nigel said now remembering the distances from Bazaar and his camp was a good day of walking. He smiled "What do you need Lady Ravenloft ?"

"First, can we use your camp with you as a base ? A place we can fall back on so to speak if out in the wilderness ?" Spike asked, Nigel nodded. "Second, do you have anything to eat that wont kill us ?"

Again Nigel nodded, Then he figured out something, "Come across some of the Eshu soldiers did you ? Elsa has been sending them out almost weekly lately, they sometimes come by here asking for me, but my scouts inform me before they get here so I am not here, they know of this campsite though."

"That explains the fortifications" Mark said

"Indeed. You may use my camp as you see fit,. Each tent infact has your name on the door, inside each you'll find gear suited for you, extra ammo for your weapons for example, a fresh dry change of clothing. And then some. When you arrived without your wings I figured it was needed to ensure you had them back as soon as possible so I had one of my potion makers whip them up for you. You'll also find a fresh made bed in each tent to rest. Dinner is at four, which is in two hours, if you need to rest before then feel free to do so I can send a scout to fetch you"

Spike perked up, did he said she would have her wings back ? "Thank you Nigel, that will be all for the moment" Spike waved Mark off so he could rest and get a change of clothing. Allowing Spike to be alone for the moment with Nigel. Something felt off about the NPC so she said "Do you… have anything for me ?"

Nigel nodded, "Yes actually, this morning after I dropped you off I received this, guy wouldnt say who he was but insisted I hold onto it until I saw you. Said it was most important." he handed Spike a letter

Spike thanked Nigel and headed for her tent, passing Diamond and Miao and telling them to find rthe tents with hteir nam,es on the front doors,there would be gear and a sodft bed inside for them to sleep on imnside as Spike entered her tent she saw erxactly as Nigel had said for her was indeed there and ready for use. She smiled. Now this was camping. The tent was pretty much a hunters paradise. The bed had a gunrack on it with two rifles and a pair of sword holders that hunge empty ,not that Spike would be removing her swords to sleep anytime soon, Spike had also noticed her tent was more towards the middle of the campsite away from all the trees.

She paid that facet of info little heed as the antiplant technology kept the strangevines at bay for good time periods for sure. Spike sat at the desk ewithin the tent and set her feet upon it. Opening thel etter she read it.

 _"Lady Ravenloft,_

 _My name is Jalen Arscari, A mutal friend of ours speaks highly of you, She insists that you find her in the Bazaar, or she will find you there. If you do not see her before she finds you or me, You can find me at any Guide Post location_

 _Jalen Arscari"_

Spike set the letter on the desk and thought a minute, taking her hair from the hairpand she let it loose about her shoulders. Looking briefly in the mirror she saw that she looked quite beautiful, however her hair had a stronger hint of deep blue to it, but she dismissed it. Nothing worth getting up in arms about she thought.

The more Spike thought on it the more Spike didnt like had elements from home, elements from other time periods, and Nigel looked no different from his movie appearance too. But the wall tents and their design were from a well known sporting and hunting store

Spike then felt it entirely, she was still soaking wet from her unwanted swim. Her clothing clung to her body, soaked cloth hugged every curve making her even prettier than normal. And for a moment Spike didnt care, the mere idea she could have her wings back made her giddy with excitement.

She started looking through the potions Nigel had mentioned, finding labels on each of them until finding five saying "Lady Ravenlofts wings" Spike pocketed all five, not knowing when she'd need them. Spike then relaxed on the low sofa in the tent. She didnt care for the moment, if she was soaking wet as she relaxed.


	10. Chapter 10

Jumanji's Creed Welcome to the Jungle

Season 1

Episode 10 When Ambush comes to Shove

 **29 May Year unknown**

 **Nigels Basecamp**

 **Jumanji Wilderness**

 **Dinner time {4 PM}**

A voice was heard outside, clearly female as Spike sat up on the low sofa in her tent that Nigel had given her. "Who is it ?" Spike called

"A scout, May I enter ?" Came the reply

"Come" Spike called, the young woman entered and bowed briefly in greeting "Lady Ravenloft, Nigel expects you to dine with him and the others tonight at the bonefire nearby."

Spike looked at the girl, small in stature, almost like a rat, or worse, the girl looked good enough she supposed. A second or two of thought and Spike nodded "Alright, I will be there, thank you. Oh, before you go, might I be so bold as to ask what the menu is for tonights meal ?"

"Pork" Came the reply, Spike nodded and let the scout leave with a simple wave. Not caring that she was still damp from their brief drenching jump in the river only scant hours before, Spike knew it was going to be some time before she dried out entirely. But she didnt care too much on that fact.

Spike sat up on the low sover and took out her swords, Looking the blades over carefully she picked uop a cloth off the side table and started cleaning them, she had no idea of the condition of swords and weaponry or their stats in Jumanji so she figured it was better to be safe than sorry and cleaned her swords one by one. The nshe went over her pistols and ensured each had a full clip with a good few dozen more to go all full before packing them away on her belt under the folds of her dress.

If one looked at her from the side or the front directly, it'd look as if she had one hell of a six pack. When ti waqs really her pistols under her dress but within easy reach for Spike to withdraw without a sound. She actually wondered if Nigel knew of what happened in Kiphize when the four had slaughtered all those soldiers within the longhouse barracks two days before. It didnt matter to her too much now that Spike really focused on it at the time. After all, they were just random NPCs they killed, though one was a bodyguard and even named, though Spike did not remember the bitch's name to begin with, nor did she much care if at all

Her swords cleaned she slid them onto her belt, they disappeared as she sheathed them all. Spike stood up and headed out of the tent as she slid one of her .45s away neatly into her last open holster after ensuring it was packed and a round chambered, the safety on.

Spike noticed ther others were present already and eating, Spike saw a huge pork being roasted as Miao was devouring a wheel of cheese. Spike smirked seeing the tiger chow down. Spike took her seat and Nigel nodded to her, offering some food, she accepted.

"I hear you made quite the arrival in Kiphize two days ago, nice town, many people were speaking of the Eshu though getting destroyed in a gunfight with you four. So now you know what we're up against" Nigel said

"You mentioned the curse thing, then the Eshu were in your letter, but then we faced the Eshu but havent faced Elsa, yet. Is there anything you're not telling us ?" Spike assked him

"The Eshu are a massive force of soldiers, nobody has a solid number on how many of them are here in Jumanji we only know that they are advanced, fast, and have weapons that outclass even the best field guides." Nigel explained.

"Are there any types and subtypes we have to look for ?" Mark asked around a mouthful of meat

"There are five types of Eshu footsoldier." Nigel said, "Most of the frontline troops are basic soldiers, when you come across any more of the skilled ones in a group, you're in trouble."

"What are the types though ? Anything we need to look for ?" Mark asked, Spike nodded as Nigekl looked at her if asking should he answer, so he did

"The basic soldier of the Eshu is known as the Footsoldier ,the most common and also the most numerous, they';re lightly armoed and even lighter in terms of defenses and armor, in some cases if you're lucky, they dont even have any armor to speak of" Nigel explained

Spike noted it down as Nigel continued, "The next soldier type that is sometimes seen are the snipers, otherwise called sentries, these mnen are long ranged fellows and can shoot a man out of his truck at nine meters with ease, half that in poor weather, and cant shoot worth shit in a snow or rain storm."

Spike again noted it down, "The next soldier type normally commands a msall group, so they're numerous but each group does not have no more than two of them at once, and I am talking of scouts,. These men are fast and quick, and arent easy to take down, my own scouts have to resort to back to back combat moments to avoid getting vaulted by a scout. So if that happens to you, watch out" Nigel said

"So basically that's three types of soldiers, how many types are there ?" Mark asked

"There are six total types of soldiers, the common footsoldier, snipers, scouts, snitches, which arfe useless in a fight, rocket men grenadiers, officers, and jaegers. The last of which is a mix of officer, scout and grenadier rocketmen" Nigel said

"So watch for Eshu, got it. Anything else ?" Spike asked, when Nigel looked at her she edsxplained "I mean in terms of gameplay, commands, movesets we need to look out for or avoid, elements to look for like traps and the like. Other enemies besides the Eshu"

Nigel nodded "There are a few, not many, but most Eshu foot soldiers, low that scout class are pretty weak and can easily fall in a fight. I dont know about many of the local dungeons however, I've only explored one or two myself" He told her

That had Spikes attention "How many of these dungeons are there in Jumanji ?" she asked

"It all depends on what you're looking for, there's ironclad ruins, steam ruins, and elven ruins, along crypts, lairsand old castles. Then there's also undergrounds of cities as well" Nigel said "I myself havent gone into many ruins or lairs or cryts, mostly forts once cleared out to clean them up for residency for Jumanji troopers and guides to use for a base,. Biut that's really all I know. What you will find in some of those ruins I cant tell you"

"Thank you, Nigel, you've been most helpful." Spike said and she then dug into her meal. The pork was wonderful and melted in her mouth as she ate it. Her mind began figuring things out. They still had to get to the bazaar. And Nigel wasnt one to give directions to it, it was on their own timing whe nthey headed that way, and darkness was fast ariving.

For a long moment the group ate in silence, finally Spike spoke up "Alright, tomorrow we head for the bazaar, Diamond, you got ther map and guide book, so you're gonna direct us there, Mark, you and Miao get whatever supplies you can, I'll find what stuff we can take along for supplies ot keep us going. In the mean time, we eat and drink now, then sleep."

The others nodded and Nigel smiled, Spike was filling the leadership role nicely. As far as Spike was concerned she didnt care, she really just wanted out of the mess that was Jumanji, but they still had to find the missing piece as it was

One by one the grtoup went to bed, they had their tasks for the morning and that was gonna get there fast, Spike just knew it. But again she didnt care, the days were going by swiftly and who knew, maybe they'd survive and actually finish the game ? Thery had to sacve Jumanji by finishing the game, replacing the jewel and sdcreaming out its name, it was that simple, the problem was, getting to that point.

And knowing Spike as much as Spike knew hersef, she liked to explore, and before finding Nigel she wanted to focus on finding him, not doing outside tasks for others at random. Last thing Spike wanted was to get a permament home there. Spike wanted iout/i of Jumanji as fast as possible, that meant finding the Bazaar and finding the missing piece and fast,

So as Spike laid on her bed staring at the ceiling of her tent, she had that thought in her mind as she planned for the next day, she was going toi find what supplies the group could take aside from their weapons and basic food supplies. Wheels of cheese did go far actually now that Spike really thought on it. But it didnt matter too much again.

But now she realised that, they had found Nigel, and if they could find the bazaar, odds were good rthey could find odd jobs to make some small amounts of money to get by at least to get through the game safely. And briefly Spike wondered if it was poissible to buy extra lives... With that thought on her mind Spike drifted off to sleep.

 **30 May year unknown**

 **Nigels basecamp**

 **Jumanji Valley**

 **Sunrise**

Spikes eyes snapped open, looking about the tent she knew why. The sun was coming up and the smell of freshly cooked meats hung heavily in the air. Spike knew she was also dry as the night passed a warm dry breeze had filtered through, drying off everything of the dew and dampness that had gone to bed with her.

Spike didnt bother to take a second change of dress, the dress she had,. Her normal colors too, though revealing, felt good for once. Soft and in some cases appearing wet, but the fact of the matter was, unless Spike went swimming again that would be the new issue of clothing, but for now she didnt bother with a second set of clothing.

Rolling out of bed to her feet Spike went to the bedside table and started putting on her weapons. As far as she knew she was set for the day as she put her swords in their sheaths, her pistols in their holsters under her breasts. Infact Spike didnt see how the holsters were set up but if she was in a sour mood shed easily kill herself just pulling a trigger at that point, she didnt plan on it.

Instead she focused and went through the nearby chest for supplies, Nigel said anything they needed was readily to snag from his camp. Within reason of course, not that it mattered. Not finding anything other then some gemstones and a wheel of cheese, and a full set of scaline armor, which Spike found strange, Spike left the tent and stepped into the fresh air, Mark was getting his gear together and going through his stuff. Spike then saw the massive axe and smirked, typical for him to get such a thing.

Miao stepped from a nearby supply tent and set down a jug of something, but it looked more akin to gunpowder, liquified gunpowder at that. Spike took in the woman carefully, for all those years that Talaks family kept the tiger girl, Miao actually looked better, and without need for caffiene every twenty four hours, it had to be something with the game that Miao wasnt in need of the stuff anymore ? Maybe, nah, it wassnt really possible for Spike to think of that. And she doubted Jumanji could actually do that anyhow

"Everyone ready ?" Spike asked, they nodded, "Nigel, which way from here ?" He pointed and they were off

A good hour passed and it started to rain. Spikes stomach grumbled briefly but she ignored it, they had a huge breakfast that morning and a even bigger dinner the night before. So why was she suddenly hungry ? No matter.

Across Jumanji a small city, tech advanced and packed with soldiers was waking up. A group of soldiers stepped into view of their commander, Elsa didnt look happy. "What is it ?"

"They're here, the others just like you warned. Spike, Mark, Marion and Miao, all four are here along with Diadem and that demon" Her man said

Elsa thought a moment then nodded. "Find them!" she said to the undead hawk. With a shriek the bird took off. Turning to her man she said "As soon as the bird sights them, ambush them and recover the jewel. They'd head to find the demoness, and the woman with her. Kill them before they unite with the demoness and dragonborn and you will be rewarded" Elsa growled, her brown eye witherered her gaze as her pale almost blind with power green eye glowed dimly in the firelight

Back on the path to the bazaar none of the four knew that they were being watched at that point, they knew Nigel had vistis from the Eshu since he stole the gem, but they never found it because now he did not have it anylonger. Infact it was safe in Marks pack, which was good and bad.

Good because it let them keep Nigel safe, and bad because it made them the target of the Eshu directly. But Spike loved a good challenge, and this was a good challenge indeed. On a good path by that point it crossed through a small ravine, they dodged through the rocks and came to a brief dead end before looking up. Easily scrambling up the path and walls just in time it seemed before they started off once more.

"How much further ?" Miao asked out of the blue

"Looks like on the other side of this hill is a city, I think thats the bazaar" Diamond said looking at the map and guidebook briefly. Spike noded, But something did not feel right.

"Wait, you hear something ?" Spike said softly. The others stopped moving and listening caught the sounds Spike did. They nodded and drew their weapons. Mark unslung his rifle as Spike withdrew a pistol. Looking up Spike saw it, a massive bird circling overhead.

Like a vulture

Thinknig better of it Spike held her fire, but it was the bad idea, because seconds after the bird flew away the roar of motorcycles was heard. "Well fuck my shit" Mark grumbled as he opened fire on the oncoming bikes. Spike headed for higher ground and fired down on the oncoming bikers as Diamond and Miao dove for cover, Diamond setting up a few traps and Miao quickly getting surrounded. Moving fast the Eshu soldiers were all intent for the reward their leader promised them; only in this case it was only all the more clear that the four were infact meant to be dead.

During the fight Spike ducked a swing up on the rocks above as she sniped the soldiers below. Kicking hard she sent the eshu crashing to the ground on his fellows. "Stupid butternosed goon!" Spike screamed. Briefly the nearest soldiers, including Mark, stared at her as Spike realised what she had just said. Thinking briefly Spike said "That sounded so much better in my head" the fight resumed

But they were too skilled. Picking targets Spike sniped down at the soldiers, while Mark just mowed into them with his rifle, shooting from the hip as he did so. Miao brutalised a few more while Diamond waited for a few to walk into her trap and get eaten alive by strangle vines, Diamond easily removed from the dead the antiplant grenades and weaponry.

Within minutes it was over. There were three dozen dead, and Spike had blood on her arm Whiping it gently she flung it at one of the still moving Eshu, the body stopped its movement seconds later. Dead as a doornail

For a long moment all that was heard was heavy breathing from the four as Mark went over his weapon to ensure it was loaded. Spike reloaded her spent clips and put her pistols away. After the four catught their breath Spike said simply to Diamond. "Which way from here ?"

Diamond looked at her guidebook and then the map, then nodded. "That way, not much farther now, infact I am surprised, the fgighting should have drawn soldiers from the bazaar to us because of how much farther it is from here" She said

 _So far only Miao and Diamond,_ Spike mused thoughtfully, _have both died once, I and Mark have yet to kick the bucket. Best not to complain, yet._ Spike nodded to Diamond and the four headed over the hill and found a well kept road and heasded in the dfirection of the bazaar

"Another city" Mark grumbled

"What are we supposed to be looking for anyhow ?" Miao asked

"The missing piece of the map. Its supposed to be here somewhere" Spike replied

"So we just start asking around for it ?" Mark asked

"No that would alert the wrong parties, the Eshu already know we're here, But it is possible they dont know that we are missing a piece of the map" Spike replied It made sense in the short term.

Heading up a road as a truck drove past Spike crossed it as Mark and Diamond followed, Miao brought up the rear taking in all the sights. Moving through the Bazaar, it was packed with people, it felt a lot like a Esoc in Sacremento, one of the massive outdoor malls, like a fleamarket of a sort. Not that it mattered it ewas packed wioth people selling stuff, buying stiuff and trading stuff, cows, sheep, goats, dogs, cats, even horses and transports were being bought and sold or repaired there. It was weird and creepy in a way.

Spike knew she didnt have certain weaknesses and alcohol looked inviting enough,. Only Miao was weaknessed to alcohol of some form, it didnt state what type. Oh yeah Spike remmebered that Miaos main weakness was snake venom. So unless it was a type of drink... Spikes stomach grumbled again

"les get something to eat, we can find the missing piece on a full stomach" Spike dsaid ,the tohers agreed and they went to a eatery with a covered porch and saty down ,a waiter came by for their order and they ordered ,tacos, and strong drink.

As they ate Mark kept watch as Miao scarfed down a large hunk of leg of goat. Diamond and Spike shared some rice and Spike made a taco or two as their drinks came, strong wines really, nothing with snake spit in them either. Which was good for Miao who guzzled the wine she was given quickly. It wasnt caffiene but it would do.

Spike set up her taco and guzzled some wine, it didnt take a lot to get her sloshed however. But thetaco was good. Mark had some shrreded beef off a stick and continued to keep watch, the city was packed with people going about their business, Mark didnt see anyone around but didnt expect to find or spot any Eshu. Now that he knew what to look for made things slightly easier.

Slightly in the sense of just enough to spot them. Which thankfully at the moment never happened, for the moment. Mark had no idea how long the calm was to last and it made him nervous, Jumanji, from the holovids and books was a scary dangerous place. And he was in it. He never planned that. And hoped it was all a bad dream. Boy was he sold a bill of goods. At least he had nine lives, which was a strange thing to be sure as well. Not a thing he could get used to. Nine lives... impossiblity when he really thought on it.

Spike slurred something and Mark smirked, he actually hoped a barfight was to happen, he was right, partly. Not that he didnt want a bar fight to occur. What he never expected was the woman to step into his line of sight.

Everything stopped as Mark stumbld backwards against the table before sitting down rather heavily at that. "You OK ?" Diamond asked

"Maybe, maybe not." Mark replied

"What do you mean ?" Spike asked Mark pointed at the woman that just stepped into the eating area. Dressed in black with a leather halter top showing off good and beautiful undamaged skin was Spyder. Bright browen hair with black framed her face, Mark recognsed her, and thought he was seeing a ghost

Diamond and Spike stared briefly, Spike having to squint slightly seeing the Demoness in perfect health. "Didnt she get killed back in Arendelle ?" Spike asked softly, still hamemred she could speak rather coherently well enough

"Yeah, but her body fadfed from sight, as if she wasnt there." Mark replied

"Its possible she returned to Jumanji then" Diamond mused thoughtfully as the Spider demoness never looked in their direction. Spyder made a purchase of drinks and headed back to the street, a man dressed in a trenchcaot and coolie hat met up with her, she shared the drink with the guy as the four watched.

"Should we talk to her ?" Spike asked

"Maybe" Mark said

"Why maybe, she's alive, its possible she's nmever died in the first place." Spike mused

"Her debt is entirely paid, why would she be still alive ?" Mark replied "Last thing I want is to upset her, what if shes not Spyder ?" Mark had a point.

Spike thought for a second and decided that thinknig while drunk hurt like fuck and stopped thinking while saying "What if it is her ?"

"If it is Spyder, why is she still alive ? And if she is still alive, why is she here acting as if its normal to be in Jumanji ?" Mark asked

"Maybe shes so used to it that when she died back in Arendelle she woke up here as if nothing happened except maybe a lost life ?" Diamond mused. They all looked at her "what ?"

Outside in the street Spyder met up with Jalen, her only friend inside Jumanji. "I saw them, I only recognised Miao, are you sure it was Spike that stopped Trekias yesterday ?"

Jalen nodded. "Yup, had the markings on the face and everything that you said to watch for, even her tattoo is on her face, there;'s nop missing that Spike is here, along with Miao, but I didnt recognise the other two" Jalen explained how Trekias was briefly stopped by Spike asking for directions.

Spyder thought a moment then bnodded "Head back to Diadem, but keep watch for Eshu" She said

"Where are you going ?" Jalen asked

"To make some old friends" Spyder replied before heading back to the eating area towards their table "Long time no see" Spyder said simply as she puleld up a chair and sat at the table with the four. "How the hell did you get into _Elhazzard_ ?"

Answer that, and you are king of the universe


	11. Chapter 11

Jumanji's Creed Welcome to the Jungle

Season 1

Episode 11 Level 2 Into the Fire

 **30 May year unknown**

 **the Bazaar, Jumanji Valley**

 **Late afternoon**

For a long moment the table was quiet as Spyder spoke, Finally Marks brain worked at the same time as his mouth. "How are you still alive ? I thought you were dead!"

"They missed" Spyder replied with a snicker

"Joking aside what are you doing in Jumanji ?" Spike asked

"Simple, trying to find a friend, but a friend found you guys two days ago, remember the man you stopped on the street in Kiphize ?" Spyder said, Spike nodded, she couldnt forget Trekias. "He told a friend of mine who you were, recognised you infact. I am actually surpised, how the hell did you guys get in here ?" Spyder recognised Spike dead off, but not Mark, or Diamond or even Miao.

Spike raised a hand, pointing in turn in order of them at table. "Spike, Mark, Diamond, and Miao"

Spyder nodded. "So everynoe I didnt expect is here. Wow, why are you guys here ?"

"I found the stone encased in rock and webbing and sand back in Arendelle, Elsas dead, Diamond and I brought to the stone to the house, Only the four of us could hear it then the ghosts appeared" Miao explained as she guzzled her wine

Spyder nodded again, "I thought so, Jumanji's stone only Diadem and I heard, nobody else in the group knew of it. I watched it suck Diadem in, she had a plan for it and she took the risk I had to find it by entering Arcadia directly and then going to its deepest most wild zone to find the way in that way,."

"How long ago was that ?" Mark asked, Diadem was dead for a million years back in Arendelle alone

"About a million years ago, I used a time spell, of course it used up one of my lives to power the spell" Spyder showed her left arm, seven sold bars were left. "Then my last death was when that energy road pack exploded. Haventy died since then"

"How long have you been here ?" Mark asked

"Hard to say, time is really wonky here" Spyder said, "Since my death in Arendelle... I'd say... almost a year" it made a little bit of sense, so time really was fucked up there

"If we were to finish the game as Nigel indicated, what would happen ?" Spike asked

"It would spit you out where you started, literally. Infact, there is a way for you to get your wings back, did Nigel mention it ?" Spike nodded at Spyders question. "Good, trust me, as the levels get harder you're gonna want your wings, its weird looking at you without them to be honest." It was true. Spyder never saw Spike without her wings, plus in jumanji Spike was shorter with out them, yet her staturte and upper body superstructure remained intact, for the most part

"So what happens now ?" Mark asked

"Let me guess, Nigel mentioned to find the missing piece ?" Spyder said ,they all nodded. "Figured as much, and no before you ask its not me. I hope you found your strengths and weaknesses too" again the four nodded.

"So what do we do now ?" Mark asked taking a bite of poundcake. After swallowing he asked "Oh this is good, what is this ?"

The waiter said simply "Its the house famous poundcake"

Everyone stopped and looked at Mark as Miao said "Cake ?"

"I thought this was bread ?" Mark said it wasnt. He then looked at Miao, "Is something happening to me ?"

"No" Miao shook her head

"Am I breaking out ?" Mark asked

Again Miao shook her head "No"

Mark raised a finger "Am I still me ?"

Miao nodded "Yes"

Mark smiled and relaxed, "Ah good then, everythings fine, It might have just meant that I love cake, its all good..." Mark exploded like a suicide bomber

Everyone reacted in the wrong way as Mark was suddenly gone, Miao hit the ground in a heap, Diamond screamed, and Spike turned aside, she could feel the heat of the explosion. Spyder raiksed an eyebroew, briefly flinching however at the kaboom, wasnt expecting it, but sort of was actually now that Spyder realised it, at least each character had a weakness, and Marks was...

Cake

Spike looked to where Mark sat, nothing was let, noteven his weapons and pack, it was all gone. "Whoa"

CHIME

"aaaaaaaaAAAAAGH!" CRASH Mark slammed into the nearby table and a stack of food fell onto him. "OH MY FUCK! OW!"

Spike stood up and lifted up the pile of food "Like I said, its important to be discreet"

"But we're also eating ?" Mark replied Spike just looked at him "Ok fine, ask what is not cake before eating it. I'll make a note of that"

"You'd better" Spoike replied as Mark went back to his seat once he found a proper one to sit at.

"Alright, everyone is here. Come on. Should be anytime now..." Spyder said, then smiled as a young teenage girl came into view and recognised Spike. "Right on time"

"Lady Ravenloft, thank goodness you're here! Jumanji needs you"

"Uh... thanks, good to be here ?" Spike replied

"Ask about the missing pieces" Spyder said giving a look to Diamond

"Oh right!" Diamond said turning to the teen "Hi, I'm Diamond, or Marion whatever, I have a guide to Jumanji with missing pages"

The teen regarded Diamond for a moment before saying again to Spike "Lady Ravenloft, Thank goodness you are here! Jumanji needs you."

"Rude" Diamond said, Miao nodded

Spike sighed and said "We need to find the missing pieces"

The teen nodded and motioned for the group to follow her through the bazaar to a covered shop like stall. As the five gathered around the teen motioned to the space within, a single large basket sat in the center of the space.

As the group stood close the teen started talking. "What you need is in the basket, one wrong move, you're in a casket, trust on another, and never blink, the missing piece is not what you think."

"Well fuck me sideways" Spike said trying to figure out the poetry

The teen smiled, "Good luck good lady, Jumanjji needs you"

"Jumanji needs her, yes, we know ,you've said it a few times now" Mark replied, the teen regarded Mark slightly before taking off leaving the group, Spyder seemed unworried of the whole affair on her own as the other four wondered what to do

"Ok so, thinking there is possibly a snake in there... or something" Spike said

"Yup" Mark said "Sounds like a Ravenloft thing to me"

"Why would this be a Ravenloft thing ?" Spike said

"You heard what the kid said, Jumanji needs you, now get" Mark said. Sp[ike rolled her eyes and stepped into the stall proper as the drums went off. For a long moment Spike moved closer to the basket as the drums rattled madly.

Finally they halted and Spike twirled around "I DONT WANNA DO THIS!" Spike screamed Mark shushed her and stepped into the stall as did the others, Spyder staying near the entry as Miao and Diamond spread out, Mark went to Spikes left

Spike reached to the basket lid and lifted it. A snake sat up and looked around

For a second nothing happened, then Mark screamed "SILVER MAMBA!" Spike slammed the backet lid back down and held it down ,the snake inside rattled against it madly. "That was a Silver Mamba, a single prick of its venom is enough to kill a mature adult... How the fuck do I know that ?"

"Ok, so, we know its a snake" Spike said

"Not just any snake, A Silver Mamba" Mark said

"Did you see anything else in there ?" Diamond asked

"No, I didnt have time" Spike said holding the basket lid down with all her weight

"So what do we do ?" Miao asked

"I think its a staring contest" Diamond said, Spyder nodded, she didnt have to get the piece inside, but Diadem never told her how she got it. Staring contest was a good option

"What ?" Miao asked

"Impossible" Mark said

"I think she's right, one of the databooks Talak had said that if you see a snake maintain direct eyecontact. One of us is gonna have to do a staredown" Spike said as the basket shook madly under her

"And then Spike will reach in and grab what ever is in the bottom of the basket" Diamond said

"What ? Why me again ?"

"Because you're Spike!" Mark said

"OK fine, who of us five is good at staring and not blinking ?" Spike said coming to grips with just how much she now hated Jumanji, Mark couldnt stare if his lidfe depended on it. Which it did, Miao didnt stare whatsoever, she had no skill at it, Diamond could outstare a statue

"Im amazing at it" Diamond said

"I guess this is your moment" Spyder said still keeping watch, the Eshu were a problem, if they could get the piece within the snake basket, then hopefully without the Eshu knowing where they were, they could hopefully get the job done.

Diamond went to the center. "Just say when" Spike said as Diamond dropped to her knees at eyelevel

A second passed. "Now" Diamond said, Spike lifted the lid of the basket, the silver snake ewafted up and looked around and spotted Diamond, For a brief second it looked like it worked, then

Everything went to shit entirely

The snake hissed, Dioamond screamed and ducked out of the way, the snake dove for Miao, Spike snagged it just centimeters from Miaos face. "Whoa!" Spike said as she struggled to keep the snake from even biting herself "Now what ?" Spike asked

Mark watched everything, thinknig on how to kill a snake "Gotta defang it"

"I gotta what ?" Spike screamed as the snake tried to tangle around her arm. Her other hand went for a gun on her stomach "I either shoot this thing or you start talking sense" Spike said to Mark

"You gotta defang it" Mark replied stepping into view and taking its blind spot, quickly pulling out its teeth. "Gotta cover its blind spot entirely, Pull back, then be careful of the venom ducts, then pull its teeth, out of its head" The snake fell to the ground dead.

As the snake died everyone relaxed, even Spyder who wasnt willing to test the idea of death by silversnake bite.

After catching her breath, Miao said to Spike "Thanks"

"Dont menton it" Spike said

"I defanged a snake" Mark said

During that Diamond looked into the basket and removed a wrapped item. Unwrapping it she said "Guys, this doesnt look like the missing pages of the guide book." The item she had unwrapped was a jade Kaiju. That looked more like Dragon

"The missing piece is a Dragon ?" Spike asked, the others didnt know what to say to that

Diamond looked at the wrapping paper "there's something written here. It says "When you see me, begin the climb" Spike didnt say anything, instead she left the stall, the others following her, Diamond put the game piece into a pocket of her armor. "So keep an eye out for a big dragon I guess" Diamond said

The group halted shortly after however as Spike spotted and heared motocycle engines, seeing a guy manhandling another and another loo9king for them, Spike turned and ran. One of the Eshu spotted the group "Hey!"

"Run!" Diamond yelled, the four turned tail and ran, Spyder could easily move around groups of people as Diamond knocked people off their feet. The Eshu chased after them. Miao keptup nicely as Mark brought up the rear

Rounding a corner Spike halted. A massive Eshu Jaeger stood there in their path. "Fuck me" Spike said, the man smirked Spike sighed "Fuck me... sideways" Spike then said, the man swung, Spike dodged and blocked the strike. Almost like clockwork. Finally the two of them were locked. Spike smiled. "Have a nice flight, thank you for flying Spike Airlines" Spike said before launching the man into the air with a solid uppercut

"Whoa" Spyder said, she'd never seen Spike in combat, well once actually she had.

"That is insane" Mark relied

Spike took off again, Another Eshu threw a knife, Spike easily dodged it, then another knife was thrown,m it lodged perfectly in the wood pole holding up the stall to Spikes left. The third knife Spike easily caught and held directly in Marks face who stopped cold, the steel glittered a centimeter off his nose

"Lets do this" Spike said, flicking the blade hilt first to Mark

"Do what ?" Mark asked taking the weapon, he then watched as Spike drank the wing potion, her black wings with a few red feathers formed and gave Spike a greater speed and faster strength. Spike used her wings to send a Eshu flying into a wall, another found himself face down in someones dinner. A third weas thrown dead off a bridge into the street below, another was thrown through a wall as Spike easily moved through the soldiers

Finally after sending two more flying to their deaths a gunshot rang out as Ewlsa made her presence known. Spike twirled around, her wings gently folding, she had gained her height back as well. Now towering over mosgt of the common folk at her normal nine feet. Seeing Spike Elsa smirked "Hello Supermodel" Elsa sneered

Spike just looked at her. "I believe you have something that belongs to me"

Spike raised a hand as the others joined them "We just want to go home" Spike said, but Elsa just sneered at her

It looked like Elsa was going to shoot Spike then and there, but a smoke can appeared and spat black smoke everywhere. A voice rang out as Spike faded into the smoke "Come with me!" Spyder smiled as Jalen had come to their rescue

As the smoke filled the area Elsa screamed out an order "Find them!"

Jalen lead the five to a sewer grate, pulling it up the gropup dropped down into it. The Eshu soldiers searched the smoke filled Bazaar, even going down the lane that Jalen had used to get the group to safety. Just barely covering the grate back up as the Eshu stormed over head

Jalen motinoed for quiet anmd the group watched the Eshu run by overhead

"Wow" Jalen said, "Didnt think I'd make it in time, you fight well Lady Ravenloft."

"Do we know you ?" Spike asked

"Name's Jalen Arscari. My friend Trekias you stopped a few days ago asking about Nigel. He thought it was you guys. But without your wings I couldnt be sure, but he insisted and Spyder even recognised you" Jalen said

"Wait, are you the missing piece ?" Miao asked

"Yeah does that mean you're in the game too ?" Mark asked

Jalen shook his head to both questions "Nope, I just live here, Spyder found me when she first came to Jumanji, through me I helped her out in terms of items and needs"

"What sorry what ?" Spike asked shaking her head and briefly blinking

"How can someone live in Jumanji if they're not part of the game or crystal world ?" Diamond asked

" _Elhazzard_ is a weird place, trust me it takes a lot to get used to, but Spyder found me when she came by way of the Arcadia portal. I used to be one fothe Portal Guards before they were disbanded by the Arcadian government, Jumanji it was said was well kept and on its own that the portals could be destroyed, but Spyder found one of the few remaining portals, got the life count, then had to find Diadem" Jalen explained

"Makes sense, and here is a new question" Spike said

"Hit me" Jalen said

"What do you know of the Eshu ?" Spike asked, Jalen smiled.

"The Eshu showed up a good dozen or so years ago, at least as far as I can remember" Jalen said "I dont know much about them only that they're soldiers. They're strong, got many weapons, and there are thousands of them. When I was a Field Guide with Nigel a small group of them asked for aid from him. Dunno where the babe came fropm though, she wasnt with the initial group I took out on a guided journey"

"How did Elsa get here ? She had a Piece of Eden not a relic of Arcadia" Mark said

"That's a good question, Elsa showed up about five years ago at best, possibly a little longer I cant really remember" Jalen explained. "She asked for Nigel directly and he went with her, a week later the Field Guide HQ was torched in Kiphize, and Narstoc. Then Nigel showed up at basecamp with a jemstone and said certain parties could only have it, that was when that silver haired woman showed up."

"Silver haired woman ?" Spike asked

Jalen nodded. "Oh yeah, silver hair, red outfit, looked great honestly. But she was looking for Nigel just like you guys, once she spoke with Nigel, he gave her the gemstone, and she left on her own. Havent seen her since" he then explained what Diadem looked like, Mark and Spike traded looks as Spyder smirked. "She was supposed to rescue you guys, but she sent me in her stead"

"That's fine, at least Elsa isnt killing us" Miao said

"It doesnt make any sense, Elsa uses ice magic. Why does she have a pistol ?" Mark asked

"Cant answer that, far as I know she only wanted that crystal. Once she got it, Jumanji was plunged into the curse!" Jalen said. Mark didnt like where things were going, he had slain Elsa hadnt he ? So why was she still alive ?

"Either way can you take us to Diadem ?" Spike asked, Jalen nodded.

In the Bazaar Elsa came across her Jaeger. "they got away, they had help"

"Jalen Ascari" Elsa mused

"He must have crawled out of his hole" The jaeger replied "Im sorry boss it wont happen again boss"

Elsa smirked and stepped closer, hugging the Jaeger close she said simply "I know" A moment later her power drained the man of life, the body fell to the ground dead. "Pair off, scout around, find them! I want that stone!" Elsa said, the Eshu nodded and paired off to search the Bazaar.

Elsa watched her men asking questions, this was going to be fun for surehopefully her men would find that stone, or word of Spike Ravenloft and her crew. Elsas men had grilled Nigel about the stone, but he didnt have it every time. So it was possible that he had passed it to someone, Elsa wanted Spike, or at best the other girl, Diadem brought to her with the stone..

Until then she could only make her plans. And brood, which she was doing too much of both recently now that the former Queen of Arendelle thought on it. It didnt matter much if that. Elsa wanted that jewel.

And while Spike, Spyder, Mark, Diamond and Miao followed Jalen out of the Bazaar's catecombs and sewers, it was only a matter of time before the stone could be found. And Elsa wanted it soone rather than later


	12. Chapter 12

Jumanji's Creed Welcome to the Jungle

Season 1

Episode 12 The End of Fairy Tales

 **30 May year Unknown**

 **Bazaar sewers**

 **Jumanji Valley**

Jalen lit a torch "Follow me and do exactly as I say" He said, the group followed him as he walked along "les move" the group headed down the sewer line, Spike was in a bit of a hassel thanks to her wings but quickly figured out how to hide them.

As they walked Spike asked "How do you know Diadem ? And Spyder ?"

"Oh that's a long story. It started with me in the Bazaar when Diadem first showed up there to get the missing piece. Dunno how she got it but she fought off most of Elsas soldiers with skill nobody had ever seen before" Jalen said he turned a corner "About a week later Spyder showed up. And I was like yeah, that's totally... Backs against the wall!" Jalen stood against the wall the others following suit, speas fired between them. Spike didnt want to think about it seeingt he dead body speared to the wall

"Oh my fuck!" Mark screamed seeing the dead

Jalen smirked, "lets keep moving" he said, the group moved on pretty well before turning a corner, "Watch your step in here" Jalen said.

"You said your name is Jalen Arscari, but what exactly did you do after the Portal Guards disbanded ?" Spike asked

"Yeah, and who do you think we are ?" Mark asked

"Right sorry, my bad, my bad, uh...let me back up a little bit here" Jalen said

Spike put two and two together then but it was Miao that spoke. "Are you one of those recruits we could have called upon during the main levels ?"

Jalen nodded, "Yeah, yeah that's me I'm also a field guide like I mentioned though Nigels the main guy of the bunch"

"So that means you're able to help us out ?" Mark surmised as Jalen stopped seeing where they were

"Stay off the white bricks, and freeze" Jalen said, the group backed up and got off the white bricks just as massive battle axes swung briefly between them over the white bricks

"Whoa!" Mark yelled

"aie!" Miao screamed as Diamond went dead quiet. Spike at the rear smirked, thankful for once that the blades missed cleanly.

The blades retracted without a sound, Jalen smirked, "so crazy huh ?" he said, the group headed onwards.

"This crystal sucks" Mark muttered, Spike hated it but she agreed with him. The group headed for safety deeper into the sewers and soon came to a centeral area that looked set up for a camp of some kind.

Seeing it Jalen spread his arms wide "Welcome to my basecamp, right now with the Eshu up top getting anywhere will be dangerous, I can get you to Diadem once the coast is clear up top, but for now. Welcome to basecamp!"

Spike took in the look of the place, Ok it looked alright, so there wasnt anything bad happening there as far as she could see. It even felt rather homelike aside from the fact it was the sewer. Spike however was clearly unhappy. She was inside a fairy tale world, Spyder was alive as if she had never died, even had her demon splitblade swords too.

But during all this Spike was reminded how much she had outgrown fairytails. Fairytales were for kids werent they ? Stories told by their parents before bed, something to keep them innocent, and as the child grew up, they outgrew those stories as they matured.

Spike was one of those adults, former kids really some people would even say that they were kids, just bigger and trusted with more duties and chores around the house, like telling their own smaller offspring what to do. But thankfully Spike was single,. And happily so, so there wasnt much that could be done in that regard.

So that evening, and for the rest of the day, Spike keopt to her self, Jalen didnt have much information to work with for the group either so Spike was left to herself to try and think and figure out a plan, if Spyder could do it, and only died twice, how much longer before Spike herself was killed in combat ? Spike tried not to think about it

Mark saw that she had kept to her self and went over to her, the winged woman didnt look too happy in and miuch as that, when she drank that potion and got her wings back things had changed, for the better of course. Spoike had gained her height she had lost along with regaining her wings. And in doing so the scales had tipped in their favor, for the most part.

"You alright ?" Mark asked offering her a wedge of cheese

Spike took it, from where she sat apart from everyone else and watching the way they had come for signs of the Eshu made sense, she wasnt one to fully relax. Even then though, it was good she was even there to begin with. "Maybe"

"Whats bugging you ?" Mark asked, for once taking the role of someone above Spike in command to help her out of a jam

"Where we are" Spike replied, sounding pissed off, which she was given the fact that there wasnt normal proper beds, in Jumanji it was weird, creepy, and scary.

"How so ?" Mark asked her

"Look around you, think of where we are" Spike said waving her arm at the area around them, "Jumanji, a relic of arcadia, a STONE that sucked us into it. A item of fairy tales. " Spike was indeed upset

"Hey, hey, calm down" Mark said, When Spike slightly did so Mark said "Be happy you havent died once yet" he had a point, and it was in her favor at that moment too. Spike took a breath and tried to relax. "Come on, whats wrong ? I mean think about it, sure we're in Jumanji, a fairy relic or whatever. But we got each other and you havent died yet. Whats there to be upset about ?"

"Everything, we're not at home in bed dreaming all this, I've woken up itchy every morning so far, this place scares me, Spyder isnt dead, and you blew up" Spike said

Mark raised a hand "im gonna stop you right there" He didnt like that he had a weakness to cake of all things, how was he to know that bread could be mistaken for bread when it was really poundcake ?

"What ?" Spike asked "It didnt feel good to get to be a suicide bomber ?"

"No it felt... well it felt like I was being torn apart" Mark replied

"So when I die I know then what it will feel like, if I die that way" Spike said, a faint smile on her lips. Mark gave her a dirty look. "fact of the matter is I still cant believe we're here, in a relic of fairies of all things."

"Why is that ?" Mark asked

"Because I outgrew fairy tales" Spike said giving him a look. "By becoming an adult I matured to grow away from fairy tales, myths and creatures like unicorns and the like" she explained

"Yet you have wings" Mark pointed out, "Both here and in the real world"

"True, I do still believe in magic, because Talak opened my eyes to that fact that it still indeed exsisted in the world. I just needed to know where to look." Spike said

"So what happens now ?" Mark asked "Do you believe in fairy tales ?"

"Coming from you that is the strangest question I have ever heard" Spike said to him. Mark smirked

"I am serious. Do you believe in fairy tales ?" He asked her

Spike thought a minute, then started reciting something she remembered "Heros do not always look like they do in the history books, when the world is in chaos, a hero appears to set things right." She then went quite, Mark had asked the same question the poem had.

"Well, ?" Mark pressed

"Before meeting Talak, growing my wings, I never put much stock in them to be honest. But... I am partial to the Legend of the Reborn Ghost" Spike said simply, Mark nodded, he himself was partial to the Legend of the Reborn Wolfe

"So, now that we got that out of the way how about we give this place a chance, you said it yourself when Nigel left us and we had to find his camp and watched Miao die on the way there" Mark said "We have to finish the game, we have to save Jumanji, and if that means destroying Elsa again in the process, then so be it" Mark told her. Spike just looked at him as if he grew a second head

"Does it bug you that much that there is a copy of Elsa here, leading the enemy soldiers ? The Eshu are advanced, they're like the Loyalists during the American Revolutionary War. How are we supposed to go against them ?" Spike said turning on him

"Relax alright, I killed Elsa once, it took hours sure, but whe nshe died she had a glimmer of recognition in her eyes, when I beheaded her, just before she died she looked at me with recognition, and sadness at what she did to Arendelle. If this is a copy of her here leading the enemy soldiers, we could be fucked, but we only confirm being fucked over by not fighting back"

"You really fought well up in the Bazaar" Mar mused

"You think so ?" Spike asked him

Mark nodded "Oh yes, seeing men, a jager at that, get launched through a roof so easily" Spike smirked. Mark stood back "Comew on, Jalen is going to assign beds to everyone before dinner." He said

"I will be fine here keeping watch" Spike said

"Suit yourself, I'll relieve you in six hours" Mark said he then elt her allowing Spike to be on her own once more. It wasnt the best option sure, but Spike didnt care. Truth be told Mark was surprised he was even gonna be able to sleep that night, it was after all a sewer.. the stink alone should have kept them out of it to begihn with, but oddly it felt more like Sacremento in smells and scents, something Spike herself was used to.

Spike returned to staring out at the sewer paths. Maybe she could go on patrol ? Nah not yet. Spyder soon joined her, also electing to to take first watch with Spike. The two women sat near each other.

For long moments it was simply quiet, Finalyl Spyder said simply. "So, you still find it hard to believe that you're in a fairy tale place huh ?"

"Does it hurt you ?" Spike asked

"What ?" Spyder looked confused

"My not believe in fairy tales, isnt it supposed to hurt a fairy ? Like you, or him.." Spike said nodding towards Jalen

"Jalen isnt a fairy, he's human, Arcadia has humans in it in some areas, the Dreaming too." Spyder said

"What about you ? Arent you a fairy ?" Spike asked

"I am a spider demon, big difference" Spyder replied, "like you are a human woman, well, mostly."

"So you aernt harmed if someone does not believe ?" Spike asked

"Its not easy to explain but it doesnt exactly work that way," Spyder said, Spike simply just nodded. "If one said simply they dont believe in faires, then the fairy in question would fall over dead. But if someone says they lost faith in faries, well, that's different."

"How different ?" Spike asked

"Like I said hard to explain" Spyder replied, Spike just smirked. Even though it didnt answer her questions directly, Spyder was helpful. An hour later and everyone was asleep Everyone but Spike and Spyder. Just the mere memory of it made Spike smirk. "What's so funny ?"

"Oh nothing, just remmeber the last few months" Spike said

"Hey, I missed a lot, how long had it been since I died to you ?" Spyder asked

"About a month, maybe a little more" Spike said

"What happened during that time ?" Spyder asked

"Mark killed Elsa the day after you died, your sword broke though, he plans still to repair it. But Elsa is dead, and it turns out she had a daughter living in Siltu Norway, named Lizzy. Miao's mother was still alive too and they're back together. Too" Spike rattled off a list of events that Spyder had missed

"Wow" Spyder mused thoughtfully after hearing what Spike said. " I missed quite a bit then" Spike nodded. "How is Fuiu taking it ? My death I mean"

"Strangely well, She's stuck close to Mark and Talak recently though, Miao took a shine to her from what I recall, Fuiu though we found out, loves fresh chicken" Spike said. Spyder smiled, most spiders did love fresh blood, not human blood either.

After a moment Spike then asked. "So whats you plan ?"

"What do you mean ?" Spyder asked

"You gotta be in Jumanji for a reason, what is it ?" Spike said

Spyder thought a minute then said. "Diadem, shes my best friend, the only person who trusted me out of a legion of soldiers back in Arendelle all those ages ago. When she came in here I went through Arcadia to find her" She said

"So the story is true, Diadem went into a crystal to protect the kingdom, Diadem went into... Jumanji ?" Spike said

Spyder nodded, "I think so, we found the gem inside an Eshu city. There wasnt a lot there but the stone was drumming, there was writing on the walls too that we could read easily. It explained how to Jumanji worked." Spyder then went throughful "Though I dont recall any legend or the like of Diadem going into the jewel to protect a kingdom. That must have been after I went into the Dreaming to find the Portal to get here to get to her. Diadem said she was alone at her camp for several months before I showed up, but by then for me two years had passed. So since Diadem is unable to age naturally I... showed her some tricks asnd even used one on myself"

"Yes, the time spell you mentioned, it wasted a life to empower it. So you still have seven lives, yet in Jumanji your weaknesses cant kill you thanks to that time spell ?" Spike asked

"I am a spider demoness, I dont have many if any at all, weaknesses." Spyder replied, Spike shrugged and simply nodded in reply at getting corrected, seeingly not caring at the fact she was even corrected by the spider demoness.

Another hour passed. Then Spike asked "If Diadem were to finish the game, what would happen then ?"

"Well, the way Elhazzard worked was that it would spit out the people it sucked in when they finished the game's main story, any outstanding side missions and objectives would keep them here longer."

"And Diadem ?" Spike asked

Spyder smiled "She is still here, she somehow fell in love with the place I guess. But if she were to finish the game, Jumanji would spit her out where she started, with me, in that cavern south of Arendelle, a million years ago. No age difference, nothing, and Jumanji safely hidden within the kingdom by me as planned"

"So if we finish the game, would you still do that as planned, would you still be... with us in the present ?" Spike asked, she somehow found herself missing Spyder already.

Spyder thought a long minute, then nodded. "If I can get Diadem to also use the timespell on herself and cancel times effects on herself like I did, yeah, I think we could end up in the present too"

That was all Spike wanted to know, the rest of their night passed in peace as Mark and Diamond took over around one in the morning.

 **31 May year unknown**

 **Bazaar sewer network**

 **Jumanji Valley**

 **Sunrise**

Spike was woken by a boot to the arm, of course it was accident as Mark insisted on that much, He wasnt out to kill her any more after all, he was in a manner, her brother in law. Fact of the matter was, it was dark, the camp area was filled with thick mist and it smelled gross. Spike snarled as her arm was stepped on.

Mark sprang off her and ducked to her level, "We got a problem" He said softly to her

"Tell me somethying I dont know" Spike replied just as quietly. The two had their eagle vision abilities back too, allowing them to easily see the unfindable men stalking them.

"How many do you count ?" Mark asked

"I count two, split them up ?" Spike said

"Yeah, lets have some fun" Mark replied

Spike got up from her bed location and stalked into the mist, someone was magically triggering the mist, so to clear it out was to be the main issue it seemed.

The two Eshu soldiers were overjoyed at finding the camp, but as soon as they had entered it got fogged up entirely, they could not see a thing. Looking around madly the two men found themselves split up, and having to rely on the one thing they had to rely on without their sight.

Sounds echoed, which allowed Spike to easily sneak up on her target and drive him crazy, just like Mark did, the two assassins soon had the two Eshu wandering in circles before one was dead.

The remaining Eshu had no idea of his fellows demise and continued searching for the group. Apparently the Eshu were searching for them, it was clear enough as it was alone of why they were even in the sewer campment on its own!

"Is that you Missair ?" the living Ewshu asked as the sound of Marks foosteps on the floor made him turn

"Yeah, its men, cant find anything in this fog" Mark replied, using his ability to fake his voice to sound like the other Eshu.

"This might be a wild goura chase again, come on, lets find the way out of here. Feel along the wall if you gotta" Said the Eshu.

"Right." Mark replied, then a moment later "I think I found the path out. Follow my voice." Mark said the Eshu did just that and walked right into Spikes trap.

With a slash the Eshu fell into the sewer water dead. Spike dusted off her hands as Jalen stepped into view as the mist cleared. "I see you made some friends Lady Ravenloft, Sir Turen." He said

Spike smirked "Could say that" She said

"Anything I need to know ?" Jalen asked

"Well, he got a little frisky so I slit his throat without him seeing, this guy was flat out stupid and walked dead into a trap Mark and I set." Spike said

Jalen smirked, looking to Mark, "Well ?"

"He tried to pull a gun on me, so I shot him" Mark said, truth was neither Spike nor Mark shot the guy, he simply walked into their trap dead on and dead in the braincase, which allowed for them to keep their bodies and hands clean just fine without issue of any kind. Not that Spike found it much of an issue

Then again, Jumanji was full of issues. So what else was new ?


	13. Chapter 13

Jumanji's Creed Welcome to the Jungle

Season 1

Episode 13 Have a Choke and a Smile

 **31 May Year unknown**

 **Bazaar sewers to outlaying jungles**

 **Jumanji Valley**

 **Sunrise**

"Am I the only one not OK with this ?" Diamond asked out of the blue. Everyone looked at her. "I mean, here are two dead Eshu, hunting, for us, how is it they didnt send word back that they found us before you guys killed them ?"

"They triggered a trap that set off the thick mist. Even if they did find anyone down here, it'd just be other sewer users and residents that make their home down here. Best case scenario, the Eshu stumbled on a old residency that someone was using, triggered the mist trap, and then were killed by Spike and Mark" Jalen explained

"What if it was a glitch ?" Spike asked Jalen had no idea what she meant so even if she explained her thinking it wouldnt make sense to the native so she dropped the issue like it was a hot patato.

'What happens now ?" Mark asked as the mist cleared

"Now, we can either have breakfast. Or go find Diadem, either works fine for me." Jalen said

"How far is it to Diadem, you said she had a camp ?" Spike asked turning to jalen, the winged woman didnt look too amused however her pulse was slowly returning to normal

Jalen nodded. "If we start out to get to her camp now, it'd take about a day to get there and the area her camp is in is very dangerous thanks to the jungles, cling vines, stranglevines, migration trees. Things in the forest is dangerous indeed." Jalen said

"So whats the plan then ? Stay here and eat breakfast and risk getting to set up camp in the deadly jungle, or forgo breakfast and meet up with Diadem by dark ?" Mark said, looking to Spike. It was all up to her now. And as much as Spike hated making choices she did just that

It took a minute for her to think, then she nodded. "We risk getting to Diadem before dark. Jalen, what way ?" Spike said

Jalen smiled, "You'll need a proper guide to get through the most dangerous part of the jungle, the fast growing vines, those strangle vines at least, grow quicker than bamboo, so keep your feet and stay try to the path. I can get you to her safely" He said to the group. Spike nodded

Spyder smirked, she could easily get to Diadem without issue if she wanted to. But she felt she had to be with Mark still. Even though Mark had freed her of any debt she owed to him and his father, she felt she woed him something, after all he was stuck in Jumanji, just like his sister and cousin, and sister in law.

Mark however simply hoped Spike made the right choice, stranglevine, he recalled was Spikes weakness. But he said nothing, feeling it was not his place. Jalen instructed what gear to take along and replenished the antiplant bombs the group had. "Worse comes to worse, use these on the plants, strangle vines die instantly into mushy pulp when hit with these" He said

Spike readily took a handful and packed them away without a word. Though she was worried briefly about her weakness. She was also confused,. That and she saw Mark staring at her "What ?"

"Nothing. Just thinking of how you and Talak mad met is all" Mark replied, sure Talak had told him her side of the story, of what happened to her while he was killing her family and servants and she went off the cliff. Spike just gave him a dirty look and the group lefty the sewers for the surface.

Moving through the once again packed with people bazaar Spike and the gang kept their distance from food sellers. Jalen stopped at one or two weapon sellers to restock his own weaponry and suggested the others do the same. As soon as the group was done restocking their missing weapomns that Jalen didnt have stock of in his sewer camp the group headed off again.

Two hours later and they turned off the main road heading for the next nearby city of Riekstiead. Well, city was too strong a word as Jalen explained it felt more like a small farming area of a town, no walls or real city structure, no real mayor either. Just an inn, a few farmhouses, a guard barracks. And a dozen or so farms.

Of course the question was. "What kind of farms would be in Jumanji ? What would people grow here ?" Spike asked out of the blue, She drew her swords as they walked through the jungle, better safe than sorry

"All sorts of things, but mostly things that grow to be farmed, weat, corn, oats, grain, carrots, tomatos, apples, things like that" Spyder explained, drawing her remade demonic sword in one hand the woman followed right behind Jalen. Mark brought up the rear behind Spike as Diamond and Miao took the middle

"Well in addition to that kind of arming, what else is here ? We saw meats and stuff, a few butchers in the bazaar" Miao said

"Cows, buffalo, chicken, turkey, horses, birds, most of the meat stuff one would expect, yes even goats." Spyder said answering the unasked question of what exact kinds of meats were eatable. That explained all the wheels of goat cheese the group was hoarding so far. Never knew when it'd come in handy

Another hour passed in silence as the group passed a few hunting cabins, one was totally overgrown by trees and vines, the owner long dead Jalen explained. The hunters were the people that hunted wild animals like deer, bears, wolves and similar creatures, even Preatoria, a deerlike creature that somewhat resembled a rhino had edible meat on its body

Spike listened with half an ear as she was aware of Mark staring at her and keep an eye on the jungle around them as Jalen lead their motely crew through the treacherous jungle. Spike was trying nmot to think about every roll of the dice in the first Jumanji movie, and the original book. The strangle vines had targeted a kid in the film but ruined the house as a whole once they broke into the basement and attic all bets were off.

But this was Jumanji itself, and they had strengths and weaknesses to go with it. Which in and of itself big issues. Strangle vines that grew faster thasn bamboo, rodents of unusual size, lightning sands, hell Spike even wondered if there was such thing as a fireswamp. There was believe it or not. Jumanji had it all. But as much as Spike wanted to cut through the fireswamp instead of the stranglevine zone as she termed it in her head, Spike had no choice but to follow Jalen

Another hour passed. It was past noon at that point and Spike, could easily hear the growlings of the jungle around them. It was hungry for flesh. And they hadnt seen any wildlife since the last hunting cabin that had been eaten away by the strangle vines

Moving across a creek Jalen pointed, a slew of alligaters tried to get at the group on the tree that had fallen across the river. "Careful, its a horrible way to die" He said. Spyder smirked. First alligator that got close enough ended up as her belt.

The group didnt stick around for long, quickly eating before heading off on their journey, they had a long ways to go before getting to Diadems campsite. And from how Jalen described it, it sounded like paradise.

Another hour passed. Finally Mark couldnt take it any more. "Alright, out with it" He said to Spike

"Out with what ?" Spike asked him

"How did you meet Talak ? How did you become her sister, what happened for her to adopt you as her sister ? But you still keep the Milligan name" Mark said to her.

Spike looked upset that he asked her those questions, in front of everyone else for that matter. "Yell it to the universe why dont you" Spike growled. "Fact of the matter is, I met Talak on the cruise liner on the Nile River"

Mark just looked at her, Talak had told him that much. "Go on." he said

Spike grunted and sighed, "Talak pretty much smashed our table to bits when she landed. The cliff even did a number to her body and face, marred with cuts, but her magic healed her enough to be still pretty.. We found out later that day her family were dead. So she packed up her things and friends of my parents took her in. Then about twelve years later my parents died in a hovercar accident in Seattle. Leaving me the only one of our family left, Talak adopted me as her sister and let me keep my last name. Happy now ?"

"Mostly" Mark said, Talak had told him what happened with Spikes family, her grandfatherm, the legendary british comedian on her fathers side of the family doted on his kids and grand kids, that included the granddaughter named for him. And when he passed away people figured that Spike herself would follow in his comedy footsteps, but comedy wasnt Spikes strongest point

Infact it was so well balanced she could be funny, or not funny depeneding entirely on the situation. Spike herself was rather straightforward when she did task for Talak or gave orders to her men, sometimes she could crack a smile or even make her men laugh, but other times she just didnt give a fuck either way and shit got done just fine without too much of a hassle

"What do you mean mostly ?" Spike asked him

"just what it says on the tin" Mark replied

The rest of the group halted and turned to watch them, well, mostly watching the jungle around them. "guys ?" Miao called to the pair, but they didnt hear her

"The hell is that supposed to mean ?" Spike asked looking at her brother in law. "Here we are. Stuck in Jumanji and you wanna know my life story ? Whatever the fuck for ?"

"Guys ?!" Diamond called, again no reaction to the peanut gallery from either debater whatsoever the jungle started reacting as well.

"Because its been bugging me alright ?" Mark said in reply

"Bugging you ? How is my life, you not knowing about my upbringing and how I met your wife, bugging you when we're here ? Is it because the game, this world, put me in charge instead of you ? Is that it ?" Spike said turning to face him, not seeing the jungle reacting to her or his, presence the way the others were. Not even Mark was aware of how the jungle was reacting to their shouting match

At least until iut was too late, as Spike moved closer to her brother in law as he spoke. "Yes, the fact that you are in charge of us and not me. The fact that... we're stuck here to begin with. And the fact that..." Mark went quiet seeing the movement on the ground at Spikes feet as she moved closer to him.

"The fact that what ? That we're stuck here looking for iyour/i ancenstor hidden in this place for a million years ? Is that it ?" Mark shook his head, too nerverous to say it. Spike took a step closer, and stopped. "Its because I have my wings back, and you still cant hear that dragon in your head, isnt it ?"

Mark never got a chance to reply as something snagged Spike by the foot and tripped her to the ground. "The fucking hell ?" Spike screamed out as she was dragged on the forest floor towards something.. She stabbed one of her sworeds into the ground as she was dragged, ripping into the roots of the jungle around her for a good three dozen feet before finally stopping. She was feeling woozy as she was suddenly yanked into the air as something roared.

Seeing the massive vinery plant holding her by the ankle Spike grunted unhappy as the plant had her up to the waist as well. "Oh fuck me sideways with a drill!" Spike shrieked. She fumbled for her antiplant bombs, but she was getting woozier by the second. _No no no. This cant be happening, this is just a bad dream!_ Spike thought. Mark reacted and threw his antiplant bomb at the plant dead on. The plant roared and begain to turn into lifeless dead muck.

But it was too late. Just as Spike got her antiplant bomb out and ready she dropped it. It slammed into the trees at the base of the man eating plant hungry for her flesh and blood. But with the thing increasing the tightness around her waist in an effort not to lose its meal even as it died thanks to Mark trying to save her life, Spike... imploded

The remains of the plant crashed to the ground dead as Spike was gone, wings and all, a feather floated down and Mark out of habit snagged it

"Mark you idiot! Thanks to you we lost Spike!" Diamond screamed

"Relax, she'll be back, the plant is dead" Mark said to his sister, as true as the statement was, Diamond had a reason for yelling at him, thanks to him focusing on the past with Spike, they had wasted valueable time, and now Spike even lost a life.

CHIME the group looked up, Spike soared downwards, wqings spread, slamming into the ground in a crouch

asnd breathing heravily she looked at her let arm, eight lives left. She saw the remains of the plant and picked up her fallen swords. Spitting on the plant she growled and threw another antiplant greade to ensure the fucking thing was dead.

"Are you OK ?" Spyder asked

"I am yes." Spoike said, glaring daggers at Mark who simply stared back in return. Why couldnt they have gone through the fire swamp instead ? Less chance of dying by plant trying to eat you for sure Spike then looked at Jalen. "How much further ?" she asked him

"Still at least half a day, thanks to what just happened we lost time like Diamond said" Jalen replied

"What ? Did I miss something ?" Spike asked

"Only that I called my brother an idiot for targeting you like he did" Diamond replied. She turned to Jalen. "Can we get out of here ?" Jalen nodded as Spyder handed Spike her other fallen weapon and unexploded antiplant bomb. Sapike gratefully took both weapons and put the antiplant bomb away.

"Alright, because of this, Mark takes the blame and we walk double speed to get to Diadem, les go. Jalen, take point, Mark ,get in front of me" Spike said taking command once again. Jalen nodded and took point, mark this time was directly behind him and Spyder closer to Spike

The group started walking on the new trail that Jalen found. Spike was upset Mark had gotten her killed but didnt feel any ill effects of the plant attack, but she kept her attention wise and strong for anything out of the norm, and that included plantlife.

Another hour of movement quick movement at that, and Spike saw them come to another river, or was it the same ? "OK from here on out we're out of the strangle vine zone. Most of this is grasslands and swamps" Jalen said

From there it was easier going, faster too as the group steasdied on their feet and Spike took one last look and flipped off the jungle before heading after Jalen. But as they walked Mark trailed a bit and walked in step with Spike. Seeing him she asked "What now ?" Come to apologise for getting me killed ?"

"Something like that. I thought more on things." Mark said

"So you're not apologising ?" Spike asked

"No I am, its just still bugging me, look, I know you're mad at me for getting you killed by that stranglevine. So yeah I can take the blame for that as it was my fault you died from it, I could have warned you but I didnt, I kept my mouth shut stupidly so instead of warning you about the vine so we could get away. So yes, your death right now is my fault" Mark said

"Apology accepted" Spike replied, and just like that, the memory of getting killed by a plant of all things, was gone from her memory as they walked on. "So whats still bugging you ? How Talak and I formally met on the cruise ? If we were ever intimate ?... what ?"

Mark stared at her "You and my wife ? Impossible, you always said you preferred to be single anyhow"

"Indeed, Talak I knew was off limits, so I pretty much became a nun so to speak and never fell in love with anyone execept for that brief moment when I thought of it with Talak, Never went back since, I am single, straight, and proud of it" Spike said, not cvaring if she offended anyone who might have over heard, people, Spike knew it to be true, were too damn sensitive for their own good

"So whats the plan ?" Mark asked her

"We meet with Diadem, if she is really the same Diadem, your ancestor, I'll let you do the talking until she addresses me" Spike said "That way since she is related to you by blood, we can get through things easier

"Good plan ,but what about if she focuses directly on you ? Odds are you that you're our leader directly so, so she'll look to you and speak with you, unless I can convince her that I am her decendant." Mark said

"That would suck, if the gemstone spits us all out at the end where we started it, we would never meet Diadem or Spyder before hand" Spike said

"True, it would suck" Mark agreed. "But Spyder said she used a time spell on herself, which cut time off of her body, she cant age anymore. What are the odds she could show up in Arendelle just fine with us when we leave here again ?" Mark said

"Would she want to meet up with us there ?" Spike asked "After all, we're tearing the place apart. I doubt highly she'd want to go back to a ruined kingdom"

Spike had a point. Mark nodded. "But even then, its possible she could come to our time as if no time was lost for her."

"She said that Diadem was her friend didnt she ?" Spike said

"Yes, Spyder mentioned that" Mark replied

"Then there you go, for all we know Spyder might be able to preserve Diadems body or something long enough to last to the present" Spike mused

"Unless Spyder teaches Diadem to use the time spell on herself" Mark said

"And risk losing everyone close to her as they age and she does not ? Mark you need to learn to debate dear brother in law" Spike said giving him a playful whack with her left sword. "Fact of the matter is, its up to Diadem and Spyder, not us, if they want to come with us or meet up with us in the future... or present." Spike told him. Mark nodded thoughtfully at those words. It was true after all.

Dinner came and went in the swamps and daylight soon changed to darkness, As they went on the group lit torches and moved quicker in the darkness as the jungle, now a savannah was teeming with sounds of life all around them.

Soon they came, a good hour after dark, to a campsite, it was well kept and the horrors of the jungle kept at bay. A single woman in red and silver stood by a fire well lit. Seeing the group arrive Diadem smiled, "Finally you arrive, what kept you ? I saw the cloud swirl and heard the chiming hours ago" she said

Spike smiled, and let Mark do the introductions "Mark Wolfe, Spike Milligan, Diamond Wolfe, And Miao Hawkthorne. You already know Spyder."

Diadem focused on her decendant "Did you say Wolfe ?" Mark nodded, "What year ?" She then asked once told she nodded again. "Figured as much. Spyder said she died in Arendelle and that it fell to a tyrant queen. Was that true ?"

Mark nodded "Yes that is true, After Spyder died I destroyed the queen, Arendelle is being slowly destroyed and those who wanted to leave have moved to other cities nearby, Only the Pond District remains and Arendelle will be renamed to Pond" Mark explained

Diadem nodded, She tuerned then to Diamond, "A pretty name for a Wolfe. I am going to assume that you are... "

"A Silver Dragon actually, my name originally was Marion Wolfe, Until Elsa was corrupted by a Piece of Eden, there were some things Marion couldnt do, so I took over, Marion freely gave herself over to me" Diamond replied

Diuadem nodded "Understandable, I wonder ask, but if you want me to, I will refer until told otherwise, to you as Diamond, is this alright ?" For being their ancestor, Diadem was polite as all hell. Diamond nodded.

Diadem then turned to Miao, "A decendant of the Hawkthorne bloodline, Its been too long since I spoke with one of their kids. Ryies was a good friend,. I miss him. He was mothers childhood friend."

Miao smiled. "I was actually catnapped as a kitten from Aerendelle, Spikes sister kept me as a pet until a few months ago when she married Mark and at Marks request I am mostly drug free, I miss my caffiene though" Miao said, Spike smiriked at that, trust the cat to complain of no caffiene, Jumanji didnt factor that in and for all Spike knew, never would do so.

Finally Diadem focused on Spike, "And who are you ? Aside from being the leader of our sorry asses I mean."

"My name is Spike, I am Marks sister in law. You have more experience in Jumanji so I will defer most choices of local areas and routes to you for advice, agreed ? I dont like being a leader either, so please, try not to look to me directly for leadship. I am used to being al eader of groups of men under my command ,but nothing of a group like us" Spike said

"Then because of my experience so far in Jumanji I can be of help, Sounds good. Maybe you're just what Jumanji needs, At first I thought I was what Jumanji needed, but then I realised I was wrong whe ni got down to one life left and Spyder taught me a few things on how to cheat the system. It kept me from dying of the most common weakneses. Like minor wounds and the like. Diadem explained showing her arm, one life bar left

"How long have you been in this camp ?" Mark asked

"Hard to say, few months, time is really funky here" Diadem replied

"Whats your weakness ?"

"Ice, but thanks to Spyder teaching me some tricks to work with, I'm immune to it, but I can still take injury." Diadem said

Spike traded looks with Mark, cheat the system ?


	14. Chapter 14

Jumanji's Creed Welcome to the Jungle

Season 1

Episode 14 Level 4 A Long Time Coming

 **1 June Year unknown**

 **Diadems camp**

 **Jumanji Valley**

The night before passed in a blur, Meeting Diadem was hard enough, but learning from her about Jumanji and what she had experienced was breathtaking, and in many ways it was also nightmare fuel. Diadem had spent a million plus years in that stone. And somehow, thanks to Spyder, survived it all amazingly well enough. But now Spike was wondering other things as dawn broke that morning, namely how long Diadem could have survived strictly on her own.

So as dawn broke, Spike was able to take in the entire campside as a whole to get a feel for it; far as she knew it was pretty well off. For a campsite Diadem had fortified the place carefully. Wood, stone, moss, grasses from the savannah swamps, even mud held everything together nice and tight. The camp itself was well built and even better designed as far as Spike could decern in the predawn light.

Spike saw the layout of the camp had four long chest high walls, with numerous small huts and yurts packed into the walls to make them stronger, there were also four towers, and some of Nigels giudes were manning three of them, Diadem Spike saw, was manning the main tower leading into and out of the camp..

Spike saw that the camp was built primarily of bamboo, grass and stone. Stonework paved the ground in paths at certain areas, while the rest of it fixed other things just fine...ish for the most part at least. Spike found the camp rather plesant. So as the sun was rising Spike stood near the campfire watching the sunrise. Did it always rise that way ?

In Sacremento Spike couldnt remember if the sun rose or not, it was always raining around the Warmoon Palace, Sacremento was shrouded in endless rainfall and storms, however the sun did rise in the east before getting covered up by the storm clouds, and set in the west once past them. Spike never really could recall a clear dry day no matter how hard she tried.

That was where Diadem found Spike "Something wrong ?" she asked her

"Yeah. Everything." Spike replied turning slightly to look at the other woman.

"In what way ?" Diadem asked

"Everything, This entire place is wrong. I lost a life yesterday, I dont remember how" Spike said, Jumanji had that benefit, when Mark and Spike had made up the day before on whose fault it was of her death, Spikes memory of the vine trying to eat and kill her at once was forgotten entirely

"Jumanji does that, unless we want to remember how we died, it lets us forget entirely how and why we died." Diadem showed Spike the remaining lines she was down to. There was one left. "Each time I died I chose to remember how, so I could learn from it. I died eight different ways until Spyder helped me out. Havent died since, gotten sick, and injured, but never died since"

"When was your last death ?" Spike asked her

"In your time keeping, almost two hundred years ago, when Spyder returned to Arendelle" Diadem said

"Speaking of our mutual demoness, how did you two meet ?" Spike asked

"I found her actually, she was just hatched and really scared of everything around her, a kid at the time really. But once my mother let me take her in as a family friend and raised her, made sure she was healthy, that kind of thing. It worked out in the end. I rose up the ranks to becoming a member of the Arendelle Guards, and soon became the Guard Commander, but, the council didnt like me, Queen Pax's husband hated me. So against her wishes she made me commander of the army and pretty much banished me from Arendelle as a whole" Diadem said remembering the past as much as she wanted to entirely forget it over all

"And Spyder ?" Spike asked

"Spyder went with me, she refused to remain where I wasnt. We were that close" Diadem smiled remembering how she and Spyder found Jumanji that first time, and Spyder recognised it as a relic of Arcadia.

Spike nodded, then asked "How did you end up here ?"

"Spyder and I were clearing out a Eshu area, eshu worshippers, you name it, we casme across a old vault, we heard drumming noises and chose to find out what was making it. Boy were we stupid" Diadem said. As she spoke Spike let her mind briefly wander and envision as Diadem said it to her. "We found the gemstone, in the chamber was writing on the walls in various languages, runes mostly, warning of Jumanji and the daqngers it held. But rather than let Pax risk getting sucked in, I named Spyder my second in the army and let myself get sucked into here. So here I am. Imagine my shock when Spyder showed up about a week later with Jalen"

"So Spyder is older than a hundred and fifty three ?" Spike said

"What ?" Diadem asked giving Spike a confused look

"Spyder said she was a hundred and fifty three years old, But we could swear she didnt, does not, look a day over twenty seven.. How can she really be over a million years old ?" Spike wondered

Diadem smirked "Spyder was a hundred and fifty three when she cast the time spell on her self, I myself am twenty seven which then allowed her to be my age in terms of appearance,"

Spike smirked. It sounded sensible. "Spyder mentioned that to do the time spoell on herself she had to sacrifice a life, but she hasnt died since she died in Arendelle. How is it you're still alive after all this time, shouldnt your lives have been used up by now ?" Spike asked

Diadem only smiled "That is for me to know, and Spydder to teach you when the time is right" She said before turning towards the fire. "Ready for breakfast ? The scouts will give their report of their findings during it." Spike nodded and let Diadem spear her some food easily

Sitting down on a tree stump Spike ate as some scouts arrived as Diadem had said, she always sent scouts out the night before, and they returned first light. Then she'd send out more and they'd return by dark. So Spike simply watched and listened as the scouts gave their report to Diadem

"What can you give us ?" Diadem asked

"The Eshu set up camp about a klick north of here, a good legion of them too, possibly more, we bugged out once we got a size of their camp." A scout said

"Troop types ?" Diadem ordered

"Primarily soldiers, there were however a handful of Jaegers and better, but mostly soldiers and snipers, maybe a few scouts and officers." the reply came

Diadem sighed. "They havent found us yet, always within a kilometer however. Fine, get to the barracks for food and rest, you earned it, You two, scout the eshu camp and bering me back hard numbers. You have until sunset" Diadem said the two scouts nodded and took their leave.

"Eshu ?" Mark said as he came from the hutt that Diadem let him use. It wasnt the most comfortable sleep he'd had in a long time, but by fuck he slept like a dead rock when he could.

"Our mutual enemy is getting close, but not too close" Spike replied offeribng to Mark a wheel of cheese and a leg of mutton for breakfast. There wasnt any milk so they had to make do as best they could with ale. "Diadem alaso said something of Spyder teaching her something of a sort to survive Jumanji, did you know shes down to her last life for the last two hundred years ?"

Mark smirked, "And she doesnt look a day over twenty seven either huh ? Just like Spyder"

Spike looked at him, yeah, just like Spyder. "Where you overhearing my chat with your ancestor this morning ?" She asked him.

Mark half smiled but nodded "Force of habit. It is hard not to" He admitted. Spike smirked.

"You are forgiven. Now I think you are wondering why I havent asked you for your thoughts on the matter just yet." Spike said

Mark smirked "You didnt ask, so I will normally not tell them, but since you might beat it out of me anyhow I will tell you. Diadem learned the Time Spell from Spyder, and did it on herself, Or she found something else with Spyders help in order to survive this long in the first place"

Spike raised an eyebrow. "Cheat codes ?" She asked

"Possible, the whole idea of Jumanji is extreme danger and peril" Mark replied

"Right, so cheatcodes, like immortal or the like, no weaknesses for example" Spike mused. Mark nodded along, a moment or two of quiet and Spike mused aloud. "I wonder how many Eshu are in that camp and if we can fight them"

"I wonder." Mark said around a mouthful of cheese. "How the fuck Elsa got in here with us, and even sought out Nigel for his help as a guide. Elsa is dead, has been a month and a half back home. How the fuck is she here and alive ? Does she remember she was once a queen. Or is it just a copy the gem made ?"

Questions Spike had no answers to, but questions nevertheless. However it was well past noon when the scouts returned with their numbers, the Eshu worked quickly with prefab structures. And the troops numbered a good few hundred. But Elsa was not among them

It was good then that Elsa wasnt present. Spike felt a sigh of relief from Mark at that bit of news, and smiled herself as Diadem called the group to a model and they got busy with the camp design and work to work with

"How many officers, scouts, grenadiers, Jaegers and commanders are there ?" Diadem asked the scouts

"One commander, in the center, here." The scout replied

"And Jaegers ?" Spike asked

"One per Platoon" came the reply

"That's a lot of Jaegers" Mark said, "We cant fight them one on one"

Spike agreed, "too many Jaegers to fight, even at our best we cant take them all." She said

"Unless we lure them into traps, they begin patrols soon" the scout reported.

What kind of patrols are we talking here ?" Mark asked as Diamond and Miao soon joined them, Miao chowing down on a leg of goat while Diamond was scarfing down a wheel of eriadaier cheese. "How many men to a patrol, and then how many patrols ?"

"A patrol consists of eight men, one of them an officer, also a Jaeger, then a scout, the rest of footsoldiers with one snitch" Came the reply

Spike started planning it out in her head "Take out the snitch, then the Jaeger, officer and scout, elaves four soldiers left ?" The scout nodded, Spike smiled, already an idea forming in her head. "Perfect, where do the patrols go, what are their routes ?"

Another map formed, this time of the surrounding area, "Most of the patrols are on well set paths and routes, the soldiers simply patrol these areas to ensure their territory is indeed theirs. Some of the patrols consist strictly of hunters to supply the Eshu with food." said another scout

"So we lay traps and ambushes for the patrols, aim first to take down the Jaeger and officer, then aim for the snitch, if you're lucky, take out the snitch first. It seems easy sure, but honestly it doesnt feel that way." Mark said

Spike shook her head. "We're going tohave to do this block by block. However, each patrol we take down we need to replace with our own men, in order to patrol our own zone, keep other enemies from taking what we took, we'll have tosupply men, weapons, food, camping gear..."

"All doable considering that Jumanji to some of us is a game, but to most of us is a mythical magical place where the lays of reality arent around." Diadem said. "Nigel, you spoke with him, when I first came here he wasnt around, then he showed up and helped me out of a jam after I died a few times." Diadem said.

"So what do we do ? We cant just sneak in and our, the Eshu know who t olook for." Diamond said now knowing just what the meeting was about as Miao simply was heard inhaling the leg of goat

"For now we make our own patrols, take down the Eshu patrols and put ours in their place. Do not go too close to the Eshu camp for now, not unmtil the majority of their patrols are eliminated." Spike said. It was a good plan, possibly the best that they could come up with now that Spike really thought about it

"Right, until then finish lunch and get the men ready afterwards, sounds like a plan to me" Mark said. Spike just gave him a dirty look. Why she couldnt throw her own brother out of a plane at nine miles without a parachute was beyond her at that moment. But she kept her mouth shut for the time being.

But then it was Miao of all people who asked Diadem. "How many men do we even have ?"

Diadem smirked, as much as she dreaded that question she knew the answer and it was actually a good one. "I'd say a fair amount, but the exact numbers I dont know for sure, but its enough to cover in terms of patrols to whittle down our mutual enemies forces until we make the move on their base directly" Diadem said.

"Do explain" Mark said, "no offense intended but I lost a friend to the Eshu leader in a horrifiying way, I dont want to lose anymore to her"

Diadem knew what her decendant meant and simply nodded. "The Eshu have eight man patrols, we however will only have six man patrols. Each man will have the added technology of radios to keep in touch with everyone else and the hologram map will be updated in real time for patrol routs and movements for all patrols with at least ten patrols of men here to guard camp directly" Diadem said

"Are there any ruins in this area ?" Spike asked, already wanting to explore a dungeon of some form. Something, anything. Didnt matter to Spike, as long as she got to explore.

"Yes" Diadem said. "Directly under our camp is a ruin, I havent found the door yet, but my scouts keep looking."

"Have you tried digging ? Or is it too far ?" Diadem asked, if only she could access her dragon abilites and able to magically move shit around, much less getr that lost life back.

Diadem shook her head "We dug down a good four meters, never found any caverns or caves." She said "So we built the base ontop of those holes we dug, to ensure the security and structure integrity of the space"

It made sense. Spike nodded. But again it was Diamond to speak "If only I had access to my dragon abiliteis I could find the entry"

"It is a possiblity that its long destroyed, or in an entirely different area" Diadem replied, thought she was curious, dragon ?

"Alright, we have our jobs, we ready for dinner and train the men, Diadem, you man the map. Mark and I will find a few patrols with some of the groups. Miao, I want you to take stock of our supplies here, Have a scout help you out on that front. Diamond, You got scout duty. Remember the radio channel. I want you to spy on the Eshu camp and find the commander, when you find the commander I want to you paint them for me." Spike said giving orders, Everyone listened, for once Spike chose to live with the fact she was a leader in Jumanji

Spike and Mark took a moment to look over the group before them. They each chose eight different men and headed off towards two differnet patrols, each man was armed with a sword, a crossbow or long bow, and a pair of tanto knives. Each man was also clothed in Spikes colors it seemed, deep green with a belt of lavender blue. It looked nice enough she mused thoughtfully

But Spike didnt dwell on it for long. She was more focused on keeping the zone Diadem had taken and slowly expanding it, and with Diamond running overhead watch allowed just that. "Patrol route sighted, following route sounds of a drummer for ambush point" Mark said a good half hour into the patrol job.

Spike smirked, her patrol was waiting in ambush for their patrol route just coming into view. Spike of course waited until the patrol went halfway across their zone of ambush before making herself known. Dropping from the tree, the Eshu never looked up, apparently they never thought an ambush would come from above of all places either.

But it didnt matter to her, Spike's sights were locked on the Jaeger directly. And attacking him was going to be the main issue. Spike drew a sword and a gun. Dropping onto the guy he seemed to expect her to fall onto him.

A rapid exchange and the whole patrol crumbled as the officer fell like a dead rock from a gunshot as Spike went toe to toe with the Jaeger leading the group, the snitch had nowhere to go either.

Spike caught the Jaegers swing and punched the guy in the face, she backtracked fast as he came at her swinging madly quickly grabbing up her sword she fought back sword to sword with the guy, fast and furious, it felt great honestly. Good way to get some combat in.

Pushing with equasl strength the two fighters kicked up dust, it was clear Spike was on even ground as well as the jaeger kept up the fight, Finally Spike span on her feet and with a flourish the Jaeger fell over dead as a BANG rang out, the barrel of Spikes pistol smoked. The rest of ther patrol was destroyed by her men. They watched her. And cheered when she stood up, the Jaeger dead. "You know your route and the radio number, report it in."

The men nodded and did just that as Spike took to the sky slightly and flew close to the ground as quickly as she could to get basck to camp to take out another patrol to set up their patrols

Mark of course was whaling away at another Jaeger, in this case two, Marks axe swung in two different directions, easily taking down the targets one after the other. Well, there were two grenadiers in ther group and one of them hauled back to swing and Mark rolled out of the way. Moving fast Mark usxed his axe to bring down the grenadier and grabbed up the Jager whe nthe rest of the patrol formed a firing line.

One Jager down, one grenadier down, and a pair let Mark whaled at both in a brutal dance to the death. The Jager caught the axe in the chest and stumbled back, Mark le go of the weapon and drew one of his swords, easily slivcing open the guys chest, the body fell over dead and Mark went to town on the next guy in line

Ducking a wild shot Mark grabbed the last grenadier as his patrol waited for him to kill the guy, the firing swuad of the two patrols fired dead on. Killing the remaining grenadier, as the body fell the rest of the patrol quicklyfell to the ambushing soldiers under Marks command. "Key it in, I'm going to get another patrol set up" Mark said, the leader nodded

Mark turned and let, he saw Spike not far away flying close to the ground. Smart move, faster way to get back to camp, Try as he might Mark was unable to use a transport array to get back to camp faster. But it didnt matter as soon as he got back to camp to get another patrol Diamonds report was coming in.

Spike was at the map area looking it over. "Where is the leader ? Have you found them ?" Spike asked on the radio

"Yup, looking right at them now, they're at the riverside, bathing." Diamond said

"For a woman like you to peep on a guy" Spyder spoke up, however it was good that they had the leader of this sorry bunch now in their line of sight. Spike sushed her

"The leader is female" Diamonds voice said

"Did you paint her ?" Spike asked

"I did" Diamond replied

"Alright, fall back to camp." Spike said "We'll send out more patrols tonight and tomorrow we'll worry about other areas and who knows, we might attack the Eshu in secret raids in various areas" Spike said

"Copy that, anything else ?" Diamomd said

"Pick up a pizza if you're able" Spike said

"Pizza in Jumanji ? What am I ? A miracle worker ?" Diamond replied

"So I wont get my pizza, fuck it, pull back to camp" Spike said before getting off the radio. Mark simply smirked, their plan was working out great, Howefver none knew what the next day would bring, but Mark looked on the bright side, none of them died again.


	15. Chapter 15

Jumanji's Creed Welcome to the Jungle

Serason 1

Episode 15 Level 5.1 Do the Eshu

 **2 June year unknown**

 **Diadems fortress camp**

 **Jumanji Valley**

 **Sunrise**

Dawn broke with a rumble of thunder on the horizon. This was going tobe a good day, Spike mused. Leaving the hut she saw there was a fine level of fog as well. "Anything from the patrols ?" She asked a scout

"Nothing yet" Came the reply. Spike let the man get his breafkast in peace and went to find Mark and the others. The fog was thick, perfect cover really when one thought about it.

Finally finding Mark, with him was Diadem, the two had been speaking with each other long into the night the night before. So as Spike neared Mark nodded "Good morning" he said to the winged supermodel

"Whats so good about it ?" Spike replied, it was clear she didnt get a good nights sleep the night before. And Mark didnt blame her for it either. "Anything from the patrols ? Where's Diamond ?"

"Nothing from the patrols, but Diamond said shes tracking the commander again and will let us know the location so you can have your fun with her." Mark replied, giving the information

"Anything else ?" Spike asked

"Only that I told her not to engage and if Elsa shows up to bug out fast as possible" Mark replied. Spike nodded,

"Good plan" She said simply, not exactly happy at how things were going. But the memory of her death, how did she die again ? No she'd rather not know, she knew her weakness was strangle vines to begin with so she chose not to worry about it any further at that point "Did we get anything more on the Eshu ?"

Of course asking that question as Miao was waking up and joining them only mnade that morning quite comical to say in the least. "Whats an Eshu ? Is it edible ?" Trust Miao to think with her stomach again

Spike didnt even look at her,. Turning to the nearby Scout she sdaid "Get this woman five goats and a moose, medium rare each. Now" To say Miao was hungry was an understatement. The Scout nodded and went to get the desired food as Miao followed him hungerily

"If that scout does not cook her food rigtht, what will happen to him ?" Diadem asked out of the blue

"The worse that Miao can do is play with her food, no real experience in hunting or anything, she was always fed scraps and the like back home until Talak started treating her better and getting her more and more good food. By the time Mark showed up, Talak had started letting Miao pick and choose her food and how she wanted it cooked"

"She was a pet ?" Diadem asked, Mark shrugged but nodded

"For a long time, yes" Spike replied. "Talak kept her close, free run of the palace though, no real cage to worry of."

"And now ?" Diadem asked

"Once Talak learned through Mark who Miao was to him, Talak set her erntirely free and worked to get her drug free, sadly,. Shes sddicted to Caffeine on a mortal level." Spike explained. Diadem asked no further questions. Except for one

"Whats your plan ?" Meaning, her plan of attack against the Eshu campment.

Spike thought a brief moment as the fire cooked some meat to go with breakfast. Finally she said "Right now, eat breakfast. After that, go over my weapons and make sure they're clean and ready for combat. Make any upgrades I can... Has anyone seen Spyder ?" Spyder had disappeared during the night before on a stealth mission to the nearest town of Kezxhit and hadnt been back since. Both Mark and Diadem shook their heads. "I will wait until Spyder gets back before going to the Eshu camp. Wirth her help I can get some proper gear as well. Until then I will eat and work on my weapons to get ready for my attack run."

At that Spike left both Diadem and Mark to their own conversation and went to get breakfast at that moment she was hungrier than she had first thought. Going to find Miao Spike sat down next to the tiger woman and pointed at the yet to be touched leg of goat "You mind ?" Miao shook her head and allowed Spike to have it for breakfast that morning.

As the two ate, One a former pet to the other that Spike sometimes watched over, Miao finally spoke up. "I dont blame you for this" Miao said

"What ?" Spike asked

"Jumanji, getting stuck in here. I blame myself, I heard the drumming, it drove me and Diamond crazy, well, Diamond thought I was crazy when I heard it and she didnt, then she heard it too" Miao explained

"So you blame yourself. You got shot by the Eshu, you died once, I died once, dont remember how... dont talk about it please I'd rather not remember how I died. Either way we're all down by one life, Spyder is down by two lives, and Diadem is down by eight, but somehow still alive." Spike said when Miao was about to mention the plant trying to go to town on her ass Spike kept her from saying so about it.

Better to not remember a really gristly death, especially if its your own at the time.

"So what happens now ?" Miao asked

"Now, we wait, Diamond is getting some more recon and Spyder is missing, Diadem said she went to a nearby town to find some gear and information. Until Spyder gets back I will get my gear checked out, upgrade some stuff as needed as well" Spike said they passed the rest of the breakfast in silence.

At least Mark wasnt blaming Spike for landing them in Jumanji, infact Miao freely admitted the blame for discovering the gemstone in Arendelle in the first place where Spyder had hidden it so long ago.

After breakfast Spike went into her hut, the massive structure that Diadem had constructed over time was perfect for their needs, and as it started to drizzle outside Spike began setting her weapons on the wood bed, using a cloth from her belt she cleaned what weapons she could as Mark stepped into view.

"At work already I see" He said

"Come to complain about the living conditions, or the plan, or the fact we're in Jumanji and you still cant hear your dragon in your head ?" Spike repl;ied not looking at him as she cleaned her sword. Out of all her werapons her twin swords had seen the most use so far, and they showed no signs of coming apart.. yet.

"Something like that. Diamond is returning to base as planned, with the info you need for where the commanders movements are. Spyder hasnt been seen yet. And I hate this place" Mark said

"It isnt my fault we're stuck here. You know that. Miao said it herself, she heard the drumming first, after showing it to Diamond who heard the drumming next, you and I heard it at the same time. So its not my fault we're stuck here. But hers." Spike said simply. Mark just stared at her as she cleaned her swords. The blood red things glittered in the light of the drizzle outside.

Though mark was still confused on the fact that his own sister in law briefly was in love with his wife... well Spike tried to tell him it was Talaks magic she had briefly felt a pang of love for before her lack of romance life took over and she actually had no concept of falling in love or how it worked in the first place.

Not that Spike cared really, who could blame her ? Spike was more focused every day on ensuring that her life was a good one with Talak. Working orders for Talak always made Spike happier than one would normally think. Spike had no idea how romance worked, and for one thing, that was good indeed.

"I spoke to Miao she already told me that too" Mark said

"Then why complain to me that you hate it here ?" Spike asked finally looking to him as she threaded the cloth through the tsuba of her sword, the design of the guard allowed a cloth to clean it nicely.

"Because right now you're the only one to talk to who shares the mutal feeling of not liking this place" Mark replied sitting at the table watching Spike clean her weapons. "For one thing I still cant get how Elsa is here, its gotta be a copy of her that is here or she figured out who to get here thanks to the Piece of Eden in the first place."

"You already killed her once" Spike mused moving from the first sword to one of her four karambits "Would you do it again ?" She gave Marka hard look.

For a long moment Mark said nothing, finally nodding he said "Yes, if I had to do it again, as wrong as it would feel to me, yeah, I would do it again yes."

"Then why complain to me about it ?" Spike asked

"Because you also hate it here, for all I know, Diadem and Spyder love it here" Mark replied

Spike stopped cleaning her weapons for a brief second or two before speaking anew once more cleaning her weapons "The feeling is indeed mutual, I do hate it here, Diadem seems to have felt the place grow on her, I dont think she'll be able to leave if that."

"If given the chance to leave, would she take it ?" Mark wondered, Diadem was, after all, his ancestor, born of Yaeko and a unknown man back in Arendelle ages into the past.

"Possibly, if she never finished the game however, knowing where it ended at the end of all things. She could have put it off, and waited for help, maybe there's a big boss fight at the end of it all ?" Spike mused aloud as she finished cleaning the four karambits and picked up her other sword for cleaning, easily taking it apart into several pieces with a small pin kept in hand for the hilt ot hold the tsuba with

"So... are you unhappy ?" Mark asked her as she worked and began putting the sword back together

"Part of me is upset that we're in Jumanji, yes, But the other part is overjoyed that we're in Jumanji, if gives me the chance I've been seeking for a long time" Spike replied as she put the sword back together. The pin locked in place she was happy, the sword was solid, clean, perfect.

"So whats the plan ?" Mark said

"I go in, take down the commander, or at least speak to them to get information. While I am doing that I wany you to follow me, shadow me so to speak, a shadow within a shadow. Dont let anyone see you whatsoever." Spike said to him as she slid the sword into its sheath on her hip. She looked at him "Got it ?"

Mark nodded. "yeah, got it."

"Good, I need to change in a moment so..." She made the motion for Mark to leave her hutt, Mark smirked and nodded befor leaving. As he let the hutt he spotted Sopyder tralking with Diadem, handing her a bundle as well. Without looking back into the hutt Mark called inside to Spike, "Spyder's back. Looks like she got some gear for us too"

"I'll be right out, give me a moment" Spike replied

A moment later exactly and Spike went out of the hutt and spotted Spyder, who handed her a parcel. It contained more ammo for her pistols, which she thought was most useful overall. Perfect when one really thought on it. "When I was in town I made habit of buying supplies for a few favors" Spyder said

"So you're going to go to bed with a smile on your face." Mark joked, Spyder snickered but shook her head no.

"Thank you" Spike said quickly transferring the ammo to her weapons and belt without another word. Diamond had then arrived with good news. "You look happy" Spike said seeing her

"Oh indeed. Turns out the commander is only a low ranking commander and they're guarding something at the center of their camp" Diamond reported. "I'm not sure what it is, but its this building" She pointed out the structure. Stone walled, with a steel door.

"Trust our enemies to use steel here." Spike murred. She set her hands on the table edge as the holo formed the entire campment. "Alright this changes things, I will infiltrate the camp and speak to the commander before killing them. We need to find out what is inside that building." She pointed at the structure

"What about us ?" Mark asked

"Our plan still stands, I want you to shadow me inside, Diamond, you and Miao each take four patrols and pick two zones to attack silently without a sound, the quieter the better. Diadem, the sooner we get rid of this Eshu camp the better for us all am I correct ?" Spike said

Diadem nodded "For the most part yes, but there are a few small issues with it as well"

"Such as ?" Spike asked

"The Eshu chose that point to build their camp, and built the door up. They must be hiding something inside. Our best bet is to find out what it is they are guarding before attacking and destroying any commanding officers" Diadem said, Spike saw what she meant and nodded. "this way we can both gain a new zone, as well as eliminate a potential issue at the same time"

"Makes sense, Alright, I will scout into the campment" Spike said

"With those wings they'll recognise you" Mark said, "We cant risk that"

"I have the potions Nigel gave me. One to grow my wings one to remove them. Infact I'll drink the removal potion now., its a bit painful but it works" Spike said, with that she gulped down a potion, and her wings pulled back into her shoulders with a soft crack of bones and hiss of pain as Spike seemed briefly upset at loss of her preferred assets

It was time to go Eshu hunting. "Remember the plan. Mark shadows me in, if you har my gun shot that means shit went down and you are to attack openly. I'll try and keep it quiet however" Spike said to Diamond, Miao just nodded as she gnawed on a leg of the moose she had for breakfast that morning.

Spike then headed off on her own, it was gonna be a long walk she knew, a good long walk was most needed actually now that she really thought on it. But soon Spike came upon the outskirts of the camp and snuck through the tents and structures to get to the center of the camp. Not many were around but there was two structures at the center,. And with the drizzle and fog was enough to give her cover as she snuck along quiet as a cat if not quieter to the commanders tent.

"We have a problem" Spike heard the commanders voice say to someone, gently cutting a small hole in the tent wall Spike observed everything carefully. The commander was speaking to Elsa via mirror glass wall

 _"What kind of problem ?"_ Elsa asked

"We have lost many patrols, we dont know who is attacking us or where they are striking from, our zone has shrunk considerably because of this fact" the commander said.

 _"That is not a concern, only the ruins are the main concern of yours. Have you cleared them ?"_ Elsa asked

"Not yet, but we're still working on it, the underground caverns are emense once we broke through and cleaned out some of the woken up dead" the commander replied, clearly not liking her mission at that moment whatsoever. "All of my men are outaside the camp on patrols, only minimal guard if any are here with me" Spike heard the commander pretty much tell her she was alone, perfect!

 _"The moment you have the ruins cleaned out and the item within your possession you are to contact me, until then you are on your own, understand"_ Elsa said to the commander

The Eshu woman didnt look happy but nodded, Spike took in the armor type, typical Samuraiko type armor "I understand" the commander said. The information wall disappeared. Spike smirked as the commander went to the side of the tent and stepped out.

A guard spotted Spike, a silent gunshot and the soldier fell over dead the commander saw Spike and went for her weapon. "Aha. Draw that and you die before answering my questions" Spike said, waving her gun the Eshu lowered her weapon.

"Good girl. Now, whats behind door number one ?" Spike asked pointing at the steel door.

The commander looked at her then the dooir, shaking her head she said "I cant tell you that, She'll kill me"

"Kill you ?" Spike said sternly, "Muoher fucking bitch _**I**_ will kill you!" She thundered grabbing the Eshu by the shoulder she womanhandled the woman to the door "I'll just enjoy it better"

Thrown against the steel door Spike motioned for the woman to open it "Open it... now" Giving Spike a dirty look the Eshu commander typed in her code and pressed her hand against the door. The door opened and Spike forced the Eshu inside withher. Which meant the door remained open wide. Perfect.

Once inside Mark easily followed the two in and stared as the lights came on,. The Eshu couldnt have been vampires now could they ? "Alright, Bitch, what is this place ?" Spike asked as Mark took in the rows of humans hanging, dead on the walls and in racks

"This part of the ruin was used for food stortage as you can see, everyone we got here, al;ready dead, long dead. Normally used for meat really, not for blood, we try to keep them sealed." The commander said

"I see, so you are cannibals" Spike said simply.

"One could say that" The commander replied.

"You got twenty seconds to get out of here before I kill you." Spike said, the commander took that chance and bolted. Three steps later Spike said simply "Twenty" and fired, the commander fell over dead

"So whats the plan ?" Mark asked

"Set fire to this place, there's a area down stairs, this place is also a ruin of some form, some sortof artifact is hidden in it somewhere" Spike replied. "Set fire to this place, shut it down entirely, then meet me outside. I got something I need to look into." Spike said seeing Spyder with Mark

Having nothing better to do Spyder followed Spike. Which at first was a dumb idea, but in the end it was helpful to them both. Moving through the ruins as a pair Spike asked Spyder simply "Alright, A timespoell sacrifices a life, but there has to be a means to be immortal in this place. Diadem said you had helped her find it ?"

Spyder nodded as the two ducked around a patrol and went deeper into the ruins. "yes, Diadem asked me to teach her some... well.. you would call them cheat codes. The Game becomes twice as dangerous when used though. So I am not sure of what use to you they will be. If any use at all"

"Try me. How do the codes work, where does one enter them ?" Spike asked. Turning to Spyder. Spyder felt the time briuefly shifting

"I tell you what, tomorrow morning after breakfast I will teach you how to use the cheat codes. Deal ?" Spyder said. Spike thought a moment and nodded

"Deal, lets go find Mark and help him burn out the food storage of bodies" Spike said, the two women turned and darted back the way they had come without another word. Smoke filled their vision as they moved through the corridors they had passed through, there were still dead wandering around, and these werent the tyical slifghtly dead folk either but the long dead people, people who had been dead for ages

Fighting their way through some of the dead to get back to the surface was one thing, but Spike found it oddly refreshing. Finalyl getting to the surface levels the smoke was the thickest as they found Mark by the door, allowing the smoke out of the camp really. The dead body of the Eshu commander was swiftly searched by Spike and then left to rot with out another word.

"Lets get back to camp. Diadem and Diamond will need to know about this, oh and find Miao and make sure shes safe. Something feels wrong about this whole thing. I feel as if its a trap, but I want to be sure that it isnt" Spike said, sending Spyder to search for Miao as she and Mark headed for Diadem at camp.

Spyder nodded, it felt rifght enough to do such a thing really, but to find Miao, the cute tiger girl was a good young woman, with the mindscape of a child really, addicted to coke, which surprised Spyder that Miao wasnt complaining of not having her coke within reach at that moment.

But there was also something more about Mark too that slightly bugged Spyder, the man seemed more brooding, yet less imposing, more gentle yet stronger. More scarred and haggard as if his heart had been shredded and force fed back into his mouth and shredded a second time overall.

Spyder made a mental note to ask Mark about it when she got back to Camp after finding Miao. ithink of the devil/i Spyder thought coming across Miao and two patrols with her "Just the person I was sent to find" Spyder said

"Whats up ? We saw the smoke and translated that it was time to leave instead of attack." Miao said, the patrols were smart, that was indeed what the smoke signaled

"Spike wanted me to find you and get you guys back to camp safely, She has a bad feeling about this whole thing today and wants to get back to camp to figure it alll out and make sure everyone is safe in one place" Spyder said

Miao thought a moment then nodded "Alright, lets get back to camp then." She said Turning to the two patrols she said "Lets go boys! Double time to home, once back have a rack of ribs on me!" The patrols cheered and started marching twice as fast heading for the camp that Diadem had built.

Twenty minutes later and the groups met back up at the fortess camp,. Spike made note of the conditions of everyone and then insisted they either eat or get some rest and that plans would be made after dinner. Until then scouts were placed on the wall and in the towers to keep watch for any issues hewading for camp


	16. Chapter 16

Jumanji's Creed Welcome to the Jungle

Season 1

Episode 16 Level 5.2 See no Eshu

 **1 June Year unknown**

 **Diadems fortress Camp**

 **Jumanji Valley**

 **Sunset**

They had learned a lot, possibly too much, and even brought back spoils of war, possibly enough to outfit a full rank and file of scouts and other soldiers for that matter. There were only a scant few to kill after Spike took out the base commander. But the food storage had her on her edges of was not often when one came upon those who canibalised the dead for parts, and food.

Spike however could easily understand trading clothing with the dead, or stealing their weapons and money if they had to. But taking them for parts ? That was just gross. Too gross. Infact if Spike had to pick between getting scavanged for parts or getting eaten alive by some huge ass mutant zebra or some shit, she'd take the zebra. Infact if Spike had to really choose between those two things, she'd actually pick getting shot

Seeing that Miao was dsafely with Spyder entering the camp Spike had the scouts store the scavanged goods from the Eshu camp, taking note of the armor type easily, samurai style, perfect apparently by what she was after. They could pass for Eshu wearing the outfits, and the weapons were the typical katana most Samurai found so honorable to carry. Which was perfect for te patrols, typical samurai patrols. But spike noticed that as the patrols and scouts put the Eshu armor on the colors changed to make her own color patterns nicely. Which made the woman smile thinly. This was going better than initally hoped at this point

"Good, you're here. Run into any trouble ?" Spike said seeing Spyder and Miao

"The second we saw the smoke from the Eshu camp we figured it ewas the signal that fighting wasnt need so we bugged out, ambushed two other patrols though before Spyder found us" Miao said, the demoess nodded in confirmation when Spike looked at her. What Miao said was true

"Alright, put these on, have your patrols get into these armors as well." Spike said, Mark already tried on a set, and it fit him perfectly. He wasnt the beefiest of guys either there in Jumanji, but once he had the outfit on it actually looked qwuite good on him.

"I feel like an idiot" Mark said stepping into view, barely able to contain the fact he wore the stuff so easily. It looked like heavy as fuck armor as far as Spike could see, it was in his preferred colors of deep forest green edged in black and slightly bronzed in coloration.

"Relax, this armor is for the best at this time" Spike said as a pair of female scouts helped her try on her own set as Miao and Spyder each took a bundle of the armor to their own hut respectively and began getting into the getup

"But its enemy armor ?" Sure Mark had dressed up as one of Talaks Black Guard, but it was only a temporary thing to get inside the Datacenter for her at the time. Not that he'd do it again. Which he totally would given the chance, the blackguard armor was a snug fit, whereas the Eshu samurai armor, it felt more bulky. "That and it feels bulky, heavy even."

"Stop complaining. You do know you can wear your other stuff under or over it as needed right ? Try the swords" Spike said as the scouts slid the vambrtaces onto her arms and paldrons went onto her legs. Within a minute Spike was encased in the Eshu samurai armor. And it was indeed heavy. "Alright ditch the leg guards and shin guards, hip guards I'll keep with the vambraces, hurry it up" Spike said, moments more passed and Spike had the proper armor on and it was much lighter. It also meshed with her dress perfectly. "Much better" spoike said shifting around and turning and twisting her body to ensure it was as light and tight as it looked, it was.

A second passed and the armor vanished as Spike thought of her normal outfit. "Huh Armor shifting... perfect" Spike mused, She watched Mark do the same easily with a soft smirk

"Alright, so we got the enemies armor and took out one of their bases, what next ?" Mark asked

"Well, you got the gem right ?" Diadem asked, Mark nodded. "Well, what I recall of the mission that Nigel gave me was to return the gem to the Kaiju statue, the only problem is I never could read the guide book."

"That is because only Diamond can read it" Mark replied

"She has the strengths to decern runic writing ?" Diadem asked, Again Mark nodded, Diadem didnt look too happy. "I chose to build up my resources here over doing other things, like getting out of here quick." Diadem explained

"Yeah, we can see that" Mark replied, the camp was more of a fortress at that point, a fortified campsite really

"I figured once I had enough resources I could head off to find the statue" Diadem said. "Never could find it though"

"Together we can find it, until then I think our other mission is to eliminate Elsa and the Eshu here once and for all, there's still a few patrols out there" Diamond said coming into view, the armor actually looked really good on her.. as much as Diamond hated Jumanji, the armor and clothing actually felt right for once.

"Diamond is right, our current task is to eliminate the Eshu, somehow" Spike said

"Kill one camp, another springs up near it but not on the same site. If we can secure the entire area we can keep the camps from spawning out of nowhere" Diadem said

"Do we have a solid number of total Eshu troops ?" Mark asked, he had done similar to Spike in ditching the leg guards and lower paldrons, though he;'d also remove the hip guards and stuck with the rest just fine.

"Considering that we already took down a good sized camp of Eshu that should be in the thousands alone, I'd say there are at least a few hundred thousand soldiers of Eshu troops and support" Diadem said "I never did get a solid lock on the numbers though so I can be wrong."

"This is Jumanji anything can be wrong or right, odds however are very good that your numbers are dead on the money or dead wrong and they have more than you figured" Spike said

"What if we go for one of the stronger camps ?" Miao asked as she and Spyder joined the group by the fire as Dinner was prepared

"What she said" Spike said pointing at Miao.

"Possible, we'd have to find some type of level denoting system so we can know what camp is stronger than the last one" Diadem said looking through the holomap. "if we can, we can even take out more commanding officers."

"What if we dont limit it to just commanding officers of each camp but the whole camp command staff ?" Miao thought aloud. Looking through the info they had on the ranks and file system of the Eshu, Officers were at the top, followed by Jaegers, Officers were also termed Commanders. And then under both Jaegers and Commanders were the grenadiers, then scouts, then the snipers and common footsoldiers.

Spike thought a minute as Mark started sorting out his dinner "How many command staff was in the base we just overtook ? I know I killed the commander alone"

"I counted four aids and one Jaeger still in camp. A few snipers as well stationed around the camp" Mark said as he started eating.

"Alright, whats the next base and how many Jaegers does it have near the center command structure, how many Commanders are in the structure ?" Spike mused aloud as she and Miao started sorting through the map.

As Spike and Miao got to work, Diuadem took a seat next to Mark and Diamond. Taking both of them in she saw many likenesses to herself as well as to each other the pair had "Siblings right ?" She asked

"Yup" Came Diamonds reply. "Originally my name was Marion Wolfe, Marks younger sister. Miao is our cousin, leaving me at the youngest. Then Miao disappeared, six months later the home was attacked, now Arendelle is in ruin regardless and somehow Elsa is here in Jumanji. I think our mision just got harder" Diamond said

"How so ?" Diadem asked

"Elsa has ice magic, in the real world, she also had a Piece of Eden that made a really wrong Arendelle come to light. There is something we need to do, and it might have to do with destroying this jewel in our world." Diamond said

"I couldnt derstory it, it felt too important to do so" Diadem said. "So rather than let it seduce Queen Pax I had let myself get pulled inside"

"So says the legend, you were the savior of Arendelle a million years ago. Since that point every spoke of how you sacrificed yourself to keep the queen safe" Diamond said

"Isnt that the mission of the Wolfe family ? Protect the Arendelle Royal Family at codst of their own lives ?" Diadem asked

"It was" Mark finally spoke up, both looked to him. "Until Elas got corrupted by the Piece of Eden, an Apple of Eden infact had corrupted her, worse than anything else. Raw power at that" Mark didnt like talking about it but felt he had to do just that.

Diadem was quiet. "Isu technology" She said at long last, both siblings looked at her confused. "An Apple of Eden you called it, a small ball about so big, right ?" She held out her hands, Mark nodded. "Isu technology. Really dangerous stuff too" The three talked long into the night as Spike and Miao joined them, Spike having found, with Miaos advice, where the best Eshu camp to attack was located. Plans were made and soon it was time for sleep to happen.

Spike however was stopped by Spyder waiting for her in her hut of a sort. "Yes ?" Spike asked the demoness.

"Diadem wanted me to teach you a code for tonight, its a simple one." Spyder said

Spike looked at her. "Code ? What kind of code ?"

"Cheat code, its a simple one too, I already gave it to the others. Do this" Spyder made a motion with her hand. When Spike did so a small bar appeared between them. "Good, now, put this in" She handed Spike a string of numbers and two letters. "This code will help you sleep at night, makes the bed more comfortable and gives you a full well rested bonus as well to your base stats" Spyder said. "Tomorrow I'll give you the rest of the cheat cvodes to defeat the Eshu properly, Be warned though, when using the codes, Jumanji gets more dangerous for everyone involved."

"Thank you, hopefully I can sleep just fine uh... how do I get rid of this bar thing ?" Spike asked, she hated asking such simple questions but even then this was so simple it was hard.

"Make the same motion with your left hand" Spyder said, Spike did so and the bar disappeared. However Spike saw that thw words "Comfort qulity increased to one hundred" It seemed Jumanji was more of a game world than she'd care to admit.

"So this will help me sleep tonight ?" Spike asked

"Yup" Spyder replied. "See you at breakfast"

"See you then" Spike replied watching the demoness leave. Well, this was going tobe a good nice of sleep. Spike saty down on the bed, out of nowhere the armor rack had her weapons and samurai armor on it and she was in a lighter version of her dress, the bed was oddly softer than a bed should have been and Spike found herself quickly drifting off to sleep.

 **2 June Year unknown**

 **Diadems Fortress Camp**

 **Jumanji Valley**

 **Sunrise**

The bed was indeed comfy, and as Spike sat up as the sun rose and the smell of cooking meat reached her nose did Spike realise how comfortable the bed really was. The code worked as Spyder had promised. Spike stood up and donned for the moment just her normal dress and swords and other gear, leaving for the moment the Eshu weapons and armor on the armor rack

Stepping from her... well, hut didnt sound right anymore as it looked more like a cabin over anything else, Spike smirked, cabin was better sounding for how the thing looked. Both on the inside and outside. Heading for breakfast Spike had her plan ready, but they were still learning about the Eshu, and how similar they were to humans. And just how similar they were to the Eshu.

Only Diamond was present and cooking the meat. Seeing Spike arrive Diamond said "The others arent up yet, so I thought to help the Scouts make breakfast."

"Good plan, Any idea on how to calc out the finding of the Eshu camp Miao and I finalised on ?" Spike asked snagging a cup of coffee. Of course Jumanji had no real idea on how to make it feel like real coffee but at least it was something

"I sent out patrols last night, they havent radioed in just yet other then their last known patrol crossing with one of our other patrols." Diamond said.

"Alight that is good enoug for me" Spike said, "Soon as breakfast is done Spyder and I have a mission, find something to do close to here or the nearby city. I forget its name. Maybe even explore the ruins the Eshu had overtaken for food storage and parts storage ?" Spike told Diamond her plan. Spike wasnt planning on being too long with Spyder, just long enough to learn more codes. Like Spyder had mentioned the downside to using the codes was that Jumanji would get more dangerous, did that include the food too ?

Spike ignored that thought but knew that there were vines out there hungry again for her skin, but she knew that with Spyders help, the vines wouldnt be able to kill her ever again. The codes Spyder knew could literally make the group weakness free, but it would also make their enemies stronger too in the proccess. Diamond nodded. "Sounds like a plan, good luck out there" She said seeing Spyder come into view licking her fingers as she had just had a huge horsefly for breakfast. Ahh was that good too

"You ready ?" Spyder asked as Spike stood from finishing Breakfast "I already gave Mark the codes I am about to give you. Come on, lets go for a walk and we can do it without prying eyes"

Spike agreed and the two headed out of the camp. As they walked Spike asked out of the blue. "Have you seen Jalen ? Does he know these codes ?"

Spyder nodded, motioning for Spike to bring up; the bar she had the night before Spyder spoke as she gave Spike the codes. "Jalen was the one that gave me these in the first place, as a Jumanji Gate Guaardian he had access to the inside of Jumanji, so to speak."

"So these codes help me... how ?" Sopike asked, flight, oh good she could fly again, immortalis ? Ooo did that mean she could still bleed and take injury but not die ? Interesting. Maybe that was why Jalen was so focused on therm being out of the sewers of the Bazaar alive ? Because they did not have the codes but he did ? Spike had originally chalked that up to experience in Jumanji.

"They help you in flight, by enabling the option properly, it also helps that you wont die from common injuries nor take posions or get sick, But you can get injkured and will bleed out, but you wont die even then" Spyder explained

"And the downside ?" Spike asked

"Jumanji is more dangerous, the more the codes are used, the more dangerous it becomes. The world if seen as a game board, is already set to hard or even master level, possibly even legendary levels. By using the codes you can migitate that but oinly so far, as it makes the world twice as dangerous." Spyder said

"So my weakness is more prevealant whereever I go in the woods or swamps ?" Spike asked

"Kind of, in certain areas, like the Stranglevine zone and similar zones your weakness will indeed be prevalant and you'd have to figfht vines off or have a lot of antiplant grenades for those areas. In other areas, like where we are, known as the Frontier to those in the nearby city, you wont have to worry about that if at all for that matter." Spyder explained. It made sense to Spike, somehow it felt right too.

"Alright, are you ready for the next raid or should I go on my own and fire the flare when I'm done ?" Spike asked, using a brief map of the area Spike found the focal point she was after and waited for Spyder to make her choice.

"I will go back to camp." Spyder said as Spike put the last code into the bar and it cleared green, the bar then disappeared when she waved it away. "When you fire the flare we can be there quickly with a fast route travel casting"

"Perfect, I'll be off then. Let the others know I will catch up to the patrol Diamond sent out last night and they'll go with me" Spike hated taking charge but apparently she had to do just that. Spyder then left her with a brief nod and a good luck. Allowing Spike to be alone. As much as Spike wanted to be alone she couldnt help but feel the jungle just got a little more dangerous.

Spike smirked and headed off in the direction of the campment she was to have her fun in. As she walked she accessed information concerning the Eshu and where they were from. The stuff that Nigel had given them in the book Diamond had was only so much information. And based on what the Commander had told her and Mark the day before only made more sense that pages were indeed missing. Spike then wished that she had her stolen armor, and the next thing she knew it was on, weapons too.

She found herself liking the place called Jumanji more and more. And they had only been there six days already. Quickly using the Eshu sword to cut down a stick to use for a walking staff she headed onwards towards the Eshu camp.

About an hour later and she camp upon the Patrol, her patrol cleaarly as they were in her colors. "Good I have caught up with you, did you find any other patrols ?" Spike asked to the leader, dressed as a Jaeger the man looked convincing

He shook his head "No, Commander" he said "We have encountered none until you arrived just now"

"Alright, we will continue together to the Eshu camp, maintain your patrol formation and I will settle with you" Spike said, a moment later and the group reformed slightly with Spike and her 'Jaeger' t oher left at the head. Then the two 'grenadiers' and then finally the snipers and normal footsoldiers the only difference was there was not a Snitch in sight..

Twenty minutes later and the patrol came upon a well kept road that went into the distance in two directions. Thankfulyl the Camp on Spikes map was just up the hill to their left on the road and she had the patrol turn left and head that way.

As they crested the hill the patrol filtered into the trees easily and hid quietly as Spike went further forwards to scope out the camp. She spotted both commanders, and a good dozen Jagers. All her scouts she knew that Diamond had sent were ninja setup. "Shift colors to match Eshu ranks for infiltration" Spike hissed softly.

Their armor shifted in color allowing them to easily blend in and they returned to the campment seemingly supposed to be there. Spike watch them take out key elelements and set the route for her to take. Spike went from one stalking zone to the next in order to get close enough for the kill

Moving without a sound Spike was able to easily blend into the camp commanders zone without issue. Once there she began counting things out and went through the commanders desk. This wasnt just a standard Eshu camp, no, not if they had brick buildings for their base of operations, this was a forward operations base.

Spike went through ther desk carefully with precision and meaning she sought the information she could. An Eshu entered, only to be silenced before he could Speak as Spike easily slit the things throat However the damage was done as the man sank to the ground. Spike worked fadster, now not caring for cleanliness as she searched the room, ranscaking the place madly before heading to outer room and easily slitting the throat of the man there.

Seeing her own troops now in the room and outer rooms she smiled, the command staff needed to be eliminated. That was easier said than done. There was still a good hgalf dozen commanders and even double that in Jaegers.

Spike nodded and the group dispersed after giving her their report, seven of the twelve Jaegers were dead. Most of them slain by poison. Spike smirked, the perfect death. "Alight, I'll take out the centeral commanders, you guys clear us a path out. Go." Spike said

There wasnt a lot of time left, so they had to make it quick. They needed a distraction, and Spike thought briefly of the flare. It was too soon for it so she was on her own outside of her patrol. Flicking out a karambit she smirked, she had this. Stepping from the structure a few soldiers saw her, and saw clearly she wasnt Eshu due to her colors. Moving dfast she easily struck rapidly with her karambit knives instead of drawing her katana or normal swords. One Eshu soldier after another died as she cut through them, a few laid hits on her, causing injury and bleeding, but Spike never slowed, easily chopping into the Eshu as she moved through the core of the camp

Rapidly moving along she found herself soon alone with the core commanders, three of them sti8ll alive and armed with of all things, magic. Spike smirked and held up her hands, flicking away the karambits she withdrew her blood red swords and settled into a stance.

The Eshu charged their magic as Spike screamed and ran at them, firing the flare into their midst it went off like a bomb as Spike joined the three in battle, rapidly reducing their number to zero. It was a bloody mess in the end as the flare blew apart one of them and Spike chopped up the other two.

Spike fired another flare, the battle was done. It was time to go back to Diadems fortress camp, Who knew, with the supplies they snagged and the size of the overall camp the Eshu had that Spike had just eliminated as their own... Spike had to smile, somehow she liked Jumanji more than she had feared it.

So what if the oplant life wanted her for dinner or lunch or even tea and biscuits. Spike was oddly happy there.

But they werent done, not by a long shot. And elimitating the Eshu was only step one of god alone knew how many


	17. Chapter 17

Jumanji's Creed Welcome to the Jungle

Season 1

Episode 17 Level 5.3 Speak no Eshu

 **2 June Year unknown**

 **Eshu campment at Krie Pass**

 **Jumanji**

 **Sunset**

Spike paced, as Mark arrived she tossed him a item "Read this" She'd found the book on one of the commanders she had killed. Sure she was headed back but chose to return to the base and clean it out. And found that book. The rest of her partol had made short work of the Eshu campment and had collected all the supplies the camp had to take back to Diadems fortress camp

Spike knew that even with the cheat codes she did not want to get fucked by a plant for the second time in a week. Moving quickly as Mark had arrived he started reading the book. "So the Eshu, known as Isu, are from our world, and are the reason for us to have the skills we have and possess abilities similar to my eagle vision" Mark mused

Spike smirked "Something like that yeah" She replied "Only in my case I am supposedly able to fly, but in Jumanji, does that apply here ? I mean I try to and all I do is crash" Mark snickered at that "Not funny, it hurts more than getting fucked by a plant"

Mark said nothing in regards to that as he read through ther book. "Not a lot of information here about the Isu only that they have a basic loadout of weaponry, Seems that Jumanji has some weapon cahes including our own actual weapons from home in Arendelle. Maybe we can find one of those caches and get the weapons back ?"

"What I wouldnt give to have my twin greenswords back" Spike murred thoughtfully. What Mark had read got her thinking. "What do you think ? There was a weapons cache marked on the area map near here. Should we try to find it ?"

"Lets see what we can find. With luck we can get our gear back and head back to Diadem and the others" Mark replied, Spike nodded the two went in search of the weapons cache, it had to be nearby as Spike felt the call of a weapon, but knowing if they were her twin greenswords, which Mark later told her were Swords of Eden, well, the sooner the better for her.

Stepping into the vast underground cavern of a weapons storehouse was not something Spike expected., the =cavern was more or less an ancient crpyt repurposed for weapons keeping. Each room rthe two went through had racks upon racks, piles upon pilesd, of werapons and armor, almost all of it Eshu in origin, samurai stuff was everywhere.

"The Eshu were a samurai based culture ?" Spike finally said seeing a samurai suit of armor, included ornate helmet and similar devices. A face mask to cover the face, along with full suit of heavy armor.

"If they were a samurai culture, their current stuff is much more complex, and a whole lot lighter" Mark mumbled as the two moved through the rooms. Finding a storeroom packed with stored katana swords Spike felt the pull of her twin swords from there and went in. It was possible her swords of eden where in there. Going to a rack of swords she started through them, one by one she pulled each sword from its sheath before sliding the blade back into its sheath after not finding the green glow she sought.

Mark went searching for his own swords leaving Spike to find her own blades. Moving quickly the pair started down a row of blades and sought their weapons. "AHA!" Crowed Spike after a good two more hours of searching for her swords, she found swords in pairs about two thirds into the fourth rack of weapons and finally found her swords in that same rack. She put the two weapons where they belonged on her hips. She then went in search of Mark who was not findable

She searched a littlebit before finding him, he had one of his swords on his back and was looking for the other. Spike wondered briefly why he looked different when he turned to her but then she rememberted, the swords normally werent seen when he wasnt using them. "Find them ?"

"Yup, one of them" Mark said " was hoping the other would be in the same area as the first though, but so far, no luck" He turned to her, "Help me find it will you ?" Spike nodded and the two made short work of the room, Mark eventually finding the other sword in the most illogical of places, over the doorframe of the room directly.

"Why did they put it up there ?" Mark grumbled, there was no way he could get it without causing a cave in. Mark grabbed up another blade within its sheath and stuffed it in the place of his other sword, easily getting his own sword ouyt of the location with minimal issue.

Once he had it Spike stood there, wings flexing and relaxing, "Ready to go topside ?" She asked him, he nodded. The two headed upwards. There was an odd feeling of belonging apparently. But Spike managed to break her swords of the new habit of disappearing with the cheatcode that Spyder had given her, locking her swords to her and her alone.

The two exited the space calmly and it was raining, not heavily but enough to be a bother at the very least. Seeing the rain and feeling it soaking her hair, Spike smirked, perfect, just what they needed, to be soaking wet before getting to camp. It was time to go. "Well, long slog back to camp"

"How bad could it be ?" Mark asked

Spike pointed at him. "Dont jinx it, OK ?" he shut up

At camp Diamond kept watch as the rain hammered. Where were they ? Spike had left that morning, then Mark shortly before noon. And now it was nearly dark, and it had started to rain. And not a rain thatwas heavy like their first morning in Jumanji after their initial arrival. After the frakas in Kiphize Diamond wanted out of there fast, and Spike too. The sooner they had left that town the better.

But now Diamond kept watch, and for the most part it was alright, it left much to be desired however. But she was not one to complain, it was always the same scenery really. Jumanji was, even though dangerous, rather beautiful. But she couldnt help but wonder how Spike was taking to the rain.

Thanks to Spyder the group had used cheat codes to get through things easier. It also allowed them to survive their weaknesses in addition to other injuries. The worse that happened to Miao was spitting up blood after getting bit by a spider. But Miao didnt implode like she had after getting shot. But Spyder had warned them, since they had all used cheat codes, Jumanji was seven times four times as dangerous as it initally was.

But it didnt matter as far as Diamond was concerned, Miao was happy as well considering what she had gone through already. Getting eaten by a hippogriff was not the best way to go as far as Diamond was concerned. So it felt to her to keep watch on camp as Diadem went out hunting.

A good hour away and thankfully nowhere near the stranglevine zone. Spike planned to dump so many antiplant bombs on the place to kill off the area entrirely given the chance. Spike grumbled as she and Mark sloshed through a knee deep stream. "Can this get any worse ?" Spike grumbled.

Yup, and it did. "Whoa!" Spike took a wrong step and pretty much disappeared into the water. Breaking the surface she treaded water for a moment as Mark stared at her. Oddly Mark was not smiling, he was however confused as Spike treaded water she pointed at him "Not one laugh out of you" She growled

"Wasnt going to laugh" Mark said "Was gonna ask a question"

"Ask it" Spike said shaking her head to get her hair out of her face, briefly ducking under water and coming up and brushing her hair neatly from her face.

"How is it ? Cold, warm, temperate ?" Mark then asked

Spike gave him a dirty look. "Not bad actually, I'd say lukewarm bathwater at best. If were sunny out it'd be warmer actually now that I think about it" Spike said, Spyder hadnt said anything about setting the weather. Or if that was even doable to begin with.

Mark remained on the more shallow rocks as Spike swam to the edge and pulled herself out, water rippled off her wings and feathers neatly drying quickly as her body was soaking wet and her dress and hair clung to her body. Spike slogged through the rest of the stream to the other side and stood by Mark, both standing in knee deep water.

"Alright, we're an hour to camp now, lets keep going. If you say one word of this to anyone..." Spike said to Mark

"You will figure out a means to kill me, I know" Mark replied "I dont think it would really matter anyhow, we're both well and thoroughly soaked as it is" he pointed out. Again Spike gave him a dirty look, she hated it when he was right.

"You have a point, if this rain doesnt let up they wont know the difference" Spike mused, Mark again she knew was right, the rain had soaked them already, so getting a full dunking in twelve feet of river wasnt entirely a bad thing. Not that it mattered to her really now that she really thought on it. Mark just half smiled.

As they entered the camp fortress, or was it fortress camp, Spike had the scouts of her patrols store the weapons and armor they had stolen, anything that was surplus they could sell later at good prices too if need be. Rthe rain nerver let up, so as Spike entered the commons area, Diadem got a good look at her soaked appearance "Go for a swim ?" Diadem asked

"Could say that" Spike replied. "Got some info, turns out the Eshu are known as Isu, they're from our world, couldnt find anything on Elsa though, and there's also weapons caches across Jumanji, Mark and I found our gear in one of them at that same camp I raided this morning." Spike then detailed her path in and through the camp itself. For the most part it seemed easy now that they knew what their enemy really was.

Humanlike soldiers, with ultra advanced technology

And that in and of itself could very well be a major problem if they wanted it to become such a thing. But it wasnt anything that Spike couldnt handle. "I also found out a few more things, according to the book anyone with Eshu genes can do certain things even in this world as they called it. Some are able to decern friend from foe, others can fly. Mark is able to see friend from foe, and I can fly."

"But so far all we have seen is you hovering everywhere instead of really fling anywhere" Diadem pointed out.

Spike nodded "true, but tomorrow, Spyder gave me one of the codes, tomorrow I plan to use it"

"I thought you all had your seven codes put in ?" Diadem asked

"I have six put in so far, my last one is for flying, I was going to wait until I knew it would work before using it, but I know I cant carry more than myself with my gear when I fly" Spike pointed out. Diadem simply nodded

"Alright, what happens now ?" Diadem asked her

"Right now, dinner, then I am going to try and dry out and try to sleep, have you heard from Nigel ?" Spike asked, Diadem shook her head as Spike started undressing, removing first one boot then the other, dumping the water out of both in turn before setting the boots aside, her feet bare and yet clean and unharmed. Jumanji had no socks, it was both creepy and good at the same time. Something Spike could never get over. At least her feet didnt look blocky or funky.

Diadem smirked, "Good night, have a good dinner, and see you at breakfast. Diamond and I have first watch" Diadem then left Spikes cabin and closed the door behind her, allowing Spike to undress. Even in the real world Spike never wore a bra, just a basic sarashi, otherwise known as a boobwrap. Sometimes she even forwent that. However for that day she was happy she had indeed chosen to wear the boobwrap. Otherwise the cold rain would have made her less presentible, even in her nice dress. At the time

Once out of the dress spike went to the wardrobe and picked out another, one that was entirely dry, and laid in on the bed before grabbing a towel and drying out her hair before getting redressed and going to sleep. The next day, she knew, was going to be a fun one. One more cheat code. And she could once more fly., hopefully it would also include landing properly.

But Spike knew better than to hope for such a thing in Jumanji, for all Spike knew, Jumanji would fuck it up even more and make her flying ability so bad she'd never want to fly again. Or if spike was blessed by the Jumanji gods the flying wouyldbe so smooth and serene that she'd prefer flying over walking anywhere ever again while in Jumanji

Again in both counts Spike knew better than to hope for such things. Not that it was a bad thing to hope for such things. Spike infact hoped every morning since landing in Jumanji to wakew up in bed or on the floor or something back in Arendelle. But each night sxpent in Jumanji only decreased the chances of ever getting back to the real world, if at all. And they had cheat codes.

Spyder was a godsend to be honest. If Marcus hadnt rescued the young demoness from servitutde when he had, and if Mark hadnt lket her die from paying back her debt when he did. Spyder wouldnt have been able to get them the cheat codes in the first place! So Spike found herself enjoying Spyders company more often, but more often than not she found Spyder spending time with Diadem, her closest and only true real friend.

So with the mere thought of thanking Spyder the next morning, Spike drifted off to sleep.

 **3 June Year Unknown**

 **Diadems Fortress Camp**

 **Jumanji Vally**

 **Sunrise**

The sky, for once, was clear, sunny and bright, not a single cloud in the sky infact if Spike didnt know any better as she typed in her code she'd have sworn she was back home waking up in bed or on the floor as she always hoped since arriving in Jumanji. But then as she typed in her code she realised, that she was still in Jumanji., Jumanji was not like life, nothing ever could be like life. Ever.

Jumanji though was damn dangerous, if not downright deadly as fuck to begin with. As Spyder had tried to explain how Jumanji worked, it only worked to confuse the winged supermodel over anything else and most of the explination went over Spikes head anyhow.

Jumanji had ways to cheat the system, but when used ,it only made the world twice as dangerous each time a code was enterted by a certain person, so as Spike hit the apparent enter key to ensure and lock in her ability to fly properly she was pretty sure Jumanji was for her at least, seven times more dangerous. And for once she was right because it _was_ seven times as dangerous as it was when they first arrived.

Spike let the impout bar fade away and stepped from her cabin, her previous days clothing had been carefully dried during the night rather nicely and for once Spike was happy something worked correctly. Ever since coming to Jumanji Spike hated the place, nothing seemed to work correctly. And of what DID work correctly Spike hated even more because it never worked the first time for her.. So for that moment she was happy

Upon exiting her cabin Spike saw that only Spyder, aside from several scouts manning the walls and towers, was the only one near the centeral fire pit cooking breakfast. "Did you sleep well ?" Spyder asked her

Spike nodded "Yes, those codes worked wonders, I slept like a rock each nice since given the one for comfort. I just put in the flying code once I knew for sure it would work" Spike told Spyder of the book she had found.

"I never used the flying codes myself, but since you have wings I figured you would see use out of them instead of me. Apparently they opened up a new skillset for you too" Spyder said

Spike was confused at what she meant and activated her skills panel, it took some getting used to to being careful when changing clothing or otherwise she'd hit her boob in the side and bring up the context menu. Spike saw new skill points were ready to use and went to the skills. She saw a new skill, flight. She activated it with one of the ten skill points she had. After leveling up flight four times she saw it activated a new subskill of flight, the ability to properly land. But she had to have at least five points spent to get the first point in the skill. So naturally Spike ended up using seven points in normal flight, and three in landing properly. Which made her smirk at the mere thought of it.

Even at home in the real world, her landings sucked. She was in fact still learning to properly fly as it was! But that didnt matter to her, no, it didnt matter because Spike was, for once, again happy. The day was going to be a good one. "How long will the sunlight last ?"

"All day, according to Jalen the storms from yesterday have moved off and we're supposed to get dry clear days the next four days" Spyder said

"We've been in Jumanji a week now, We met up with Nigel, got our main mission. Now all we need to do is just get out of here... somehow." Spike mused as she sat next to Spyder at the firepit, a fire was burning at that moment, nice and bright and big, Spyder was cooking breakfast at the time too. Spike for onc3e, oddly felt at home and found herself briefly missing the rain

"Where are the others ?" Spike then asked

"Went to the nearby settlement to sell the surplus they didnt want. Most of it deer hides and the like, hunting surplus. I told them you'd want a full stock of weapons, armor and ammo so they didnt take any of our pillage from the Eshu bases so far" Spyder said

"So a family outing, wonderful" Spike stood up from her seat and paced a minute "Alright, I need to do something, alone. I wont be long." She said before turning and heading off, Spyders words behind her made her briefly stop.

"Where are you goiing ?" Spyder gave the winged supermodel a somewhat confused look.

"To get ice cream, or comit a felony, either one, I'll decide on the way" Spike said before heading out of ther camp in the direction of town

Spyder rolled her eyes, Mark had warned her about some of Spikes antics, not that it really mattered at that moment for her to really worry on, her worry was ensuring the camp remained safe.

Spike headed for the nearest town, moving without a word towards it she kept herself ready for anything, a hand on her swords as she walked along the road. It was about twenty minutes as the crow flew to get to town, but Spike wasnt yet ready to fly to it. She wanted to get noticed first before flying anywhere really now that she thought on it. However as much as Spike liked the walk, she didnt like the company

Out of nowhere a man apprached her. "Hold there traveler" the man said, "this here's a toll road. Its the only way to use the road. So, you pay me the toll, and I will let you on your way." The man had a ill look about him, Spike smirked

"And if I dont ?" Spike asked the man, not yet drawing her sword.

"Then I will gut you like a fish" The man replied, he held his hand to her "So, hand it over."

Spike thought a brief moment. Since the road was on a hill and she was above the fuck she could easily overpower him thanks to the highground. Gimnally she smirked and said "Hmm... no"

"What ?" the man stared at her as if she had grown a second head

"I said no" Spike said making to walk past him

"Oy, dont you leave me!" The man said, aiming to swing, but Spike was faster, dodging to her left, inside his swing she ducked, her own left sword swung, a solid CANG sound was heard as her blade made contact with something, and the man grunted and fell over dead

"I told you, I said no. and no, means no" She spat on the body and conituned on her walk as if nothing had happened. Spike entered the town of Kiir. Spyder said this was the nearest town, so odds were good that Spike could come across the others. But rather then go where the others headed, Spike instead headed for the pub. She needed a drink, something that the camp didnt have.

Alcohol

Entering a tavern called the Kiirin View Inn, Spike took note of who was there. Her headband shimmered in the low light of the place and Spike was only there for a drink to begin with. She was not expecting a man to corner her as she went for a table.

"Your crown, its... it is made of pure Aether!" He said, Spike just looked at him, at least he didnt want her to hand over her money, which she had a lot of at that moment. "How did you get it, ?" The man asked

"... I've always had it" Spike replied, she sat down and ordered a drink, the man was persistent and remained close to her.

"I will buy it from you, one hundred gold" The man said to her

She looked at him, one hundred gold huh ? "Sorry, not for sale." she turned to the menu for some food to go with her beer order.

"One thousand gold" The man insisted.

THUNK. Spike stabbed one of her kuni into the tabletop. "I said, it is not for sale. Leave me be." She snarled

The man backed off, "Alright, Fine. I will take it regardless, even if you're dead." He made to strike her but Spike twirled in her seat and kicked the man, first in the foot, then the knee directly, the man dropped and fell backwards as two of his bodyguards came at her. Spike greabbed up her beer and started drinking as one man she easily dodged the strike of, the other she kicked in the throat, the man backflipped to the ground gagging as Spike snagged up her kuni and stabbed the man that tried to buy, then kill her for, her headband

Looking the man as he died in the eye, Spike said once more. "I told you twice, it is not for sale." She took a sip of her beer as her kuni came up and slit the throat out from the bodyguard about to swing at her from behind. The man fell dead clinging to his throat as Spike snapped the neck of the other man

Turning the tavern owner Spike tossed ten gold to the man., "Sorry about the mess" She said before sitting back down, "Can I have some bread, and some meat ? Doesnt matter on the kind of meat, but the bread must be fresh." the keeper nodded and shortly Spike was settled with fresh bread, some nicely cooked beef, and a refill of her beer.

Spike remained in that inn for a good two hours before leaving, she liked the place


	18. Chapter 18

Jumanji's Creed Welcome to the Jungle

Season 1

Episode 18 Eshu Phone Home

 **3 June Year Unknown**

 **City of Tiir**

 **Teardrop Club**

 **Jumanji Valley**

 **full dark**

Spike was used to clubs, most of the clubs in Sacremento were places that Talak oversaw or used as fronts for the Templar work. But most those able to visit the clubs in question only made things more fun at the time. But that was Sacremento, this was Jumanji. So finding a club, calld Teardrop, as informed by Diadem about it made Spike take one of the motorcyles they had recovered from an Eshu camp about a good twenty minutes away.

With use of the motorcycle Spike had to ditch her wings, otherwise she'd end up flying and the day before she wasnt flying all that well, crashing into crap just to land was not her idea of going to Tiir for a first arrival. And from what Diadem and Spyder had told her, Tiir was packed with technology, and was mostly an Eshu held zone. Taking out the smaller camps was one thing, but going after the direct bosses of those commanders and camps to ensure the clearing of their territory was another task entirely. Something Spike was good at, without her wings. So she kept a potion to regrow her wings on her. Somehow wondering briefly why Talak didnt make such thing for her back home when her wings were infact permamently attached to her at all times.

Inside the city of Tiir nobody excpected the new comer to be there to cause a ruckus, a deadly party infact. Spike was armed to the teeth, packed with her weapons and ammo for the fun she was about to have. She parked her bike near a stand and locked it with a code, she then watched as a truck pulled up to the club, lights flashed and danced in the windows of the structure. Yeah that was the club alright. Her targets got out of the car. At least most of them. Spike watched them speak with the doorman, who directed them around the building.

As the group turned the corner Spike had already crossed the road and headed towards the corner, easily stepping around it without a word she watched from the shadows as the group entered a back door, a single armed soldier stood there. Spike smirked recognising him. Jalen had other jobs it seemed. And Spike didnt want to harm him. So she waited five more minutes as the group entered the building.

Inside the building was a pale blue and red tint to everything, neon lights were everywhere even in the bathrooms. The group started changing out of their clothing into bathrobes and otherwise. "Did you see the look on his face ?" One asked. "One moment, calm, then shock as his balls were taken off! Then... nothing whatsoever!"

"Ha, yeah,. Most of these folks we speak to dont know too much concerning things for us, We wanted that gemstone for the Leader" Said another.

"The fact she let us have time off after taking on and then losing the targets in that damned river..."

"Relax man, we'll be alright" Said the other soldier. All of them high ranking Eshu soldiers, most of them answered directly to Elsa herself. One went with a shaver to the sinks and mirror and started to get ready to shave as he filled the silver and black sink with water.

Outside the building Jalen stood watching the street clearly bored. Out of the shadows Spike's gun hand lead the way, a pistol settled against Jalens neck. ""Hello Jalen" Spike said softly

"Ah, Lady Ravenloft" Jalen replied not looking at her

"You lost weight" Spike said simply

"Twenty three pounds" Jalen said

"Most impressiive..." Spike said

"Are you here on business madam ?" Jalen asked her

"Afraid so. Why dont you take the night off and return to Nigels camp" Spike said.

Jalen was silent but removed his earpiece turning to Spike as she lowered her weapon he said "Thank you madam, Please, enjoy your evening." With that Spike was allowed into the building

A single guard stood inside the bathroom door, but as the one Eshu, named Teko, began shaving he noticed out of the corner of his eye that the door t othe bathroom was slowly closing. The guard nowhere in sight. He then focused on his shaving as out of nowhere his fellow soldier, named Justice ofg all things, slid to the ground against the locker wall, blood trailing on the locker door. Turning around the Eshu had no chance to defend himself as Spike socked him dead in the nose

"Ow goddess!" Teko screamed

"Where is Creta ?" Spike asked him

"Fuck you!" Teko screamed and swung at her, Spike easily dodged the swing and had the man by the neck, his bathrobe belt choking him.

"I said, where is Creta ?" Spike repeated "I do not like to repeat myself on matters such as this." She held the bathrobe belt tight against the man's throat and choked him

For heartbeats the man choked out nothing before choking out "Downstairs, in the bathhouse"

Rather than answer Spike span and slammed Teko's face against the counter, cracking the marble, "Shoot my cousin." Spike said before slamming him against the counter a second time. "Shoot at me" She then held him face first in the full sink of water. "And endlessly hunt us all, and for what, a jewel that can get us home!"

Teko gargled before gargling out "Fuck You, Bitch" Spike snapped his neck, then made sure she was presentable in the mirror before exiting the bathroom into to the bathhouse.

A hazey room it was. Moving through the shadows, using the light as her ally and enemy Spike observed Creta, the woman, dressed in a beautiful yet not revealing one piece as most club goers would kill to wear was in a pool, drinking wine, smashed drunk with four others, two men and another woman shared the initial pool with her while anoter man was bringing them a drink or three.

Using her kuni knives, Spike slid throats of the varius Eshu guards watching over Creta, Creta herself was a very able woman, skilled in combat yet when Elsa warned that she'd be hunted by the interlopers Nigel was helping she had acted briefly worried and agreed to Elsa order for more guards.

But more guards wouldnt do shit against Spike. Standing behind a rack of towels Spike watched as Creta had a brief spat between her guard commander concerning the wine and drinking.

"I was assigned to watch you, not babysit a drunken woman" The man said. "They'll come, either soon or later, we dont know, but you better be ready."

Creta smirked pointed at him and said "If Elsa did not insist on me taking you on as guard captain to watch over me, I'd have gone with that other guy, a guy more native to his surroundings to know whart to look for!" She smacked the water, it splashed up. "Get yourself a set of swimtrunks and get your ass in this pool!"

The man snickered, shook his head and stood back. "No, I have a job to do, and it is not to babysit a drunken woman" he repeated before leaving, Spike smirked, seven men were already dead by her knives already, from her vatage point behind the towel rack Spike overheard and saw everything easily

She could easily snipe Creta, take her down and leave her dead in the pool. Maybe. Creta was the one that ordered the hit on them all as it was alone! Spike slowly removed a .45 from her belt just as the door was opened behind her.

An Eshu soldier saw the dead bodies and then her, for a brief second time stopped, the man went for his weapon, Spike grabbed him and strarted wrestling with him.. He threw them through the towel rack into full view of Creta, as the comotion started Spike took aim and fired, a Eshu guard fell dead. Creta heard the shots and went for her pistol which was wrapped in a towel as she watched Spike.

Spike saw Creta, and with a dirty look never took her eyes off the swimsuit wearing woman. The Eshu was scared as Spike watched her every move and shot the guard under her without flinshing. Another shot rang out as the two were staring, Spike ducked and fired guard fell.

"We have shots fired, shots fired in the bathhouse!" An Eshu soldier said, only to die as Spike nailed him with a kuni to the throat and another shot rang out, one of the men with Creta dove for his weapon as glass shattered. Creta ran for the towels once out of the pool and headed for safety upstairs in the club. Spike went to the pool and didnt see Creta right away until she saw the woman running with a towel wrapped tight around her waist.

One of Cretas female companions climbed out of the pool as Spike took aim. Blocking her shot. Spike slammed a foot onto the barefoot of the woman, then stabbed her in the boob before wrenching her knife back and shooting the woman twice, she fell back into the pool dead, blood leaking everywhere into the water. Spike switched guns, she knew thanks to one of the cheats that Spyder had given her she had endless ammo, but she needed something much more substatial for this fight. The new .45 had antiarmor rounds in it. She fired, glass broke and shattered with each shot. But each shot missed the ducking and running Creta

Spike snarled and ducked around a pillar as shots rang out behind her then remembered the immortalis cheat that Spyder had her put in the day before. Easily stepping into view of the gunmen Spike fired rapidly mowing down one before heading for the stairs.

Another Eshu guard came down the stairs as Spike missed Creta once again and took out the guard as she went up the stairs. Creta ran through the croud as Spike tried to track her carefully for movement. Creta busted through the lounge door to the intermediate lounge. "She's here!" She told a Eshu guard, the man stared at her briefly before Creta explained "Spike Ravenloft, she's inside the club now! The bathhouse is a warzone!"

At those words Spike stepped through the door and fired, Creta ducked and the guy she had just spoken to lost his brains.

Creta ducked out the other door as a gun fight began, Spike was enjoying herdself, moving fast she fired a shot, another guard sank to the floor brains on the floor as Spike span about and snaped another guy down and fired, blowing his brains out as well.

Another man jumped her, and briefly they struggled to aim at each other, but Spike pulled the trigger twice, another guard fell before headbutting the guard grappling her and as he reeled back she fired into his face. Another guard ran at her, Spike grabbed his leading arm and flipped him onto the floor before getting onto him, straddling him, and firing point blank, brains exploded from the shot as Spike dove out of the path of another pair of guns and got against a pillar.

Back to a pillar Spike knew a guard had ducked around it, she saw his foot, she fired, the man screamed and reached to his foot, Spike shot his brains out. Moving through the lounge area as peopole screamed to get out of the way Spike continued to blast away at guards, the Eshu were easy to spot as guardsmen of course however. There was no missing that red hue to their outline

Creta ran through the main floor of the club then, weaving through the dancefloor, whicvh was jammed with daqncing bodies, she moved around ,Eshu guards were pointed back at Spike who stepped into view, the pounding music and blidning flashing lights made odd issues however, but it wasnt something that Spike could really care for, she had to le her eyes briefly adjust to the light and its affects, the pounding music blasted all around as designs danced upon the walls. But her target she saw briefly, perfect.

She had to cut through the dancefloor. Spike did just that, moving through the throng of dancing bodies, the packjed dancefloor and loud music was perfect for Spike to take out each guard that came for her, putting the gun barrel against their chests before firing, the sounds of the gunshots were mufled easily by the music. None of the dancers really noticed however. At least until; Spike got to the second floor of the club while chasing Creta.

Creta ducked into another lounge before finding the door as Spike got into a running gunbattle with the remaining guards, along with the head guard that Spike had seen arguing with Creta. Spike tried to track Creta, but she knew even with her .45 she couldnt hope to hit the woman without hitting innocents. So she went around the second floor and people ducked for cover. Some screaming, others returning fire.

Spike grabbed a soldier, flipped him over her and shot him in the face, another she shoulder slammed into a pillar before blowing his brains apart and his jaw off before she got grabbed from behind, Jerking her left then her right shoulder she ducked a mad swing and turned around, briefly blocking first one and then another punch Spike leaned backwards on the rail, then rolled over before getting pulled from it.

Easily punching out of one guard Spike moved her arm and shoved the other away before pounding the other guy mercilessly with her pistol grip, the man hit the floor dead, while the other man came at her, Spike punched his head clean off his neck. The body sank to the floor dead.

Creta was at the door by that point, crowd of people fleeing the club as city watch arrived on the scene. Spike was still in a running gunbattle with the soldiers within the club. One soldier died as his brains were blown apart, the other, a big balding Jaeger type motioned one man to go forwards as he went another way, Spike easily dodged the scouts attempt to nail her, she shot the man dead before ducking a shot and shooting the knee caps ofdf the jager. Grabbing the man she pulled him to a table, looking to where Creta had gone, Spike shot the jaeger's brains out on the table.

Creta flagged down a transport and got in screaming "Go man, get me out of here. Ravenloft is inside, she's hunting us! Hit it!" Creta screamed, soaking wet the silver haired woman had no idea just how much trouble she was about to be in as she scrambled for the phone in the transport, the device dialed.

Spike traded blows qwith the head of the guard, before knockling him over the rail and dshooting down at him twice before he shot at her and sent her flying. Spike then remembered her magic and charged her electrical power, frying the man alive. For once she was happy that Jumanji had magic. And that her magic carried over.

A small explosion later and Spike went flying. She staggered out of the club afterputting away her weapon,the city watch didnt bother with her after making sure she was alright did she notice the phone endlessly viobrtaining in her pocket

Spike answered it. "Teko, Teko where are you ?" Came Cretas frantic voice.

 _"Teko is dead"_ Spike replied, Creta stared at nothing, slackjawed _"There is a price for everything..."_ Creta hung up the phone and tossed it aside, her heart hammering.

This wasnt good, wasnt good at all. Creta had lost one of her friends, possibly all of them, she was scared to call Justice or even Marta! Marta of course then she remembered was thankfully safe as the phone went off, it was from Marta

 _"Creta whats happening ? Is Teko really dead ?"_ Marta asked

"Yes, Ravenloft is here, she raided the club, all my guards are dead." Creta replied

 _"Shit! Alriught, come to my location, we need to tell Elsa Spike is moving and starting to target us over anything else. With Teko dead we need to plan better. Spike was able to get past everything we set up somehow"_ Marta replied

"Justice is dead too, I just got the notice" Creta replied seeing the new notice on the phone, even in Jumanji they had technology they were used to, in this case, phones, Eden weapons, and otherwise

 _"Fuck!"_ Marta screamed on the phone _"Alright, new plan! Head to Rick's, I'll meet you there with Turk"_ Marta instructed

"Does Rick's have a dress code ?" Creta asked, now remembering how she was dressed, it wasnt often a woman wandered Tiir City dressed as a playboy bunny without the tights or the ears or tail. At least she wasnt naked. Creta was thankful for that much

 _"No, why ?"_ Marta replied

"Because I was in the bathhouse at the Teardrop Club when Ravenloft started shooting up the place" Certa replied "I'm still in my slicksuit"

 _"Nobody will care, I've seen people nearly butt naked in there or even naked in there and nobody batted an eye or complained"_ Marta replied _"Just get there and stay put, randomise your route if you must. Just get there, I'll see you there!"_ Marta hung up. Creta set the phone on the seat next to her

"James, get us to Rick's. Randomise the route, dont take a straight line route, the less Ravenloft can track us, the better." Creta said

"Aye. Do you need a change of clothing ?" James replied

"No, some shoes would be nice however" Creta told him. James nodded

"Aye, behind your seat in the trunk there should be a pair of sandals, After all you said to keep a pair in every car should you need to change them." Jamers said never taking his eyes from the road. Creta did as James instructed and found the sandals as he'd stated, perfect, she slid them on.

Twenty minutes later and Creta was walking into Ricks, iusing the towel as a cloak of a sort, the thing was white against the black one piece swimsuit that Creta wore, not that the woman much cared or worried of personal appearance such as this. Marta wasnt there yet as far as she could see.

A waiter came to her. "May I help you ?" the man asked.

"Table for four, preferably in a sheltered corner." Creta said, she didnt have her effects to show her rank, but then said "I believe Marta made reservations ?"

"Yes" The waiter replied "Lady Marta has indeed made reservations for four, standard table as well. Follow me" The waiter took four menus and lead the way to the corner table allowing Creta a full view of the establishment. Ricks was packed with people yet also sheltered nicely for the time being allowing Creta a moment of relaxing,

But she was unable to relax, Justice and Teko were dead. Who klnmew how much farther Spike would go for killing them all ? While trying to relax Marta joined her and sat down, with her was Turk, the brute of a man was only slightly worried as a fourth member joined them. Rain of course was to be expected as she oversaw the city of Tiir itself while Creta had overseen all the camps through Tiir.

"What is this I hear of Lady Ravenloft in Tiir ?" Rain asked

"She shot up the Teardrop,, Justice and Teko are both dead." Creta reported

"Just seeing your appearance I'd say that you got of there in a hurry" Turk smirked, Creta gave him a dirty look but he continued, "We tracked Ravenloft until she blended into the crowded streets. We lost her entirely"

"Put the city under lockdown, nothing goes in, nothing goes out without our say so tonight" Creta thought

"No, By now Ravenloft is gone into the wilderness. It would be impossible to track her now." Marta said.

"We cant just stay here! We have to do something!" Creta cried "Teko was my friend, we grew up together, how can we just let him die if I cant get revenge ?"

"You will have revenge, for now we act as if nothing happened, and the proccess lure Ravenloft into a false sense of security for her deed today" Rain said tapping on the table for the waiters attention, as the man took their orders it was only a matter of time before the man were to leave them be

For now, keep the slicksuit look, it helps to let Ravenloft think she has an advantage over you, when she really does not" Rain continued, the waiter made no mention of Cretas outfit, the one piece oil black swimsuit wasnt exactly something most women would wear in a classy place like Ricks. But the man said nothing and like Marta had said on the phone, sometimes people were butt naked in the place too.

Creta simply nodded ,not liking where it was going. However she then remembered that summer was coming, so it made sense to have the swimsuit on full time instead of worring over the matter entirely.

"As much as I dont like it, fine, I'll wear this until Lady Ravenloft is dealt with, does Elsa know of the attack ?" Creta asked

"Not yet, but when she does heads will roll that she's not dead yet. Leave it to me,m I will inform Elsa of the attack and that Spike is now active, with each attack that Spike makes will allow us to center on where her camp is located, if she has one" Rain replied, Marta nodded

"In the mean time I can use what resources we have and repair the Teardrop club, within an hour any aftereffects of the attack will be gone and the club back in operation" Marta said

"I cant go back there, I cant see Justice and Teko dead" Creta replied to Marta

"I will go then, I will see their condition and if you should see them" Marta said, "In the meantime Turk will be with you, his skills as guard and with certain other aquired talents can protect you should Lady Ravenloft track you down"

"How long will that be ?" Creta wondered

"No idea, I only know that Lady Ravenloft wont stop until you're dead, until we are all dead" Rain replied, Turk started into his meal as the waiter brought it, the rest Of the veiling passed in silence

 **4 June Year Unknown**

 **Diadems Fortress Camp**

 **Jumanji Valley**

 **Midnight**

Spike set the kickstand on the motorcycle as she got off the bike, she had to get out quick in the crowded streets and outlaying areas before getting back to the camp in safety and worryless of being tracked by Eshu or worse.

Seeing her Mark asked "So, is it done ?"

"No, the target got away, but I got two of them" Spike replied, "I am also tired, so I want to sleep, weake me at your peirl" She told him as she went to her cabin and gently shut the door with a soft thump. Removing her weapons she went over the ammo she had, never ran out as Spyder had said, she then went over her wounds she had received, a few gunshot rounds had gotten past her defenses, but none of them were fatal thankfully so. Once she dressed her wounds Spike went to sleep.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	19. Chapter 19

Jumaniji's Creed Welcome to the Jungle

Season 1

Episode 19 Level 0.2 Cheat Codes

 **4 June Year Unknown**

 **City of Tiir**

 **Rick's Bed and Breakfast Hostel**

 **Jumanji**

 **Sunrise**

Morning found Creta unable to sleep a wink the night before, the womans eyes were blodshot yet rick was able to provide her a clean swimsuit, one a bit lighter in black color but not as revealing as the last one, the tback suits hurt and felt more like a thong over proper swimsuit that properly could have covered her butt. Thankfully Ricks had what she needed, as if they had planned for it ?

It was startingto creep her out, why was Spike hunting them ? Was it a task of the game world ? Or was it something else ? Creta thought it over and when Marta came downstairs to their private booth spoke her mind "What if we speak to Lady Ravenloft on equal terms, no weapons no fighting, find out why shes hunting us ?"

Merta thought it over for half a minute "Too risky" She said

"What, you dont want to know why shes hunting us down, why she killed Justice and Teko ? Why she nearly killed me ?" Creta asked, the Eshu woman was worried, maybe Spike wanted to hunt them down to get to Elsa ? But if they could reach a deal to benefit them both...

"Alright, lets say that Ravenloft were to come to a meeting, unarmed and on equal terms to only speak with us, how fast would it go south ?" Marta asked "Everyone knows that Lady Ravenloft used to be a supermodel, and is also a famed dungeon explorer"

"So if we use those two traits against her it wont work, she'll know we're trying to entice her" Creta replied thoughtfully, she'd have to think it more carefully, but if she could get to speak to spike and find out just why the woman was hunting her down in the first place could be helpful indeed. "But if we insist we simply want to talk on neutral ground, no weapons. No hatred, just to talk and get answers" Creta thought aloud

"Odds are good you didnt sleep last night" Marta said

"Exactly, I couldnt sleep last night because I kept thinknig Lady Ravenloft was hiding in the closet ready to shoot me if I fell asleep" Creta said

"At least the new slicksuit fits better" Marta mused

Creta gave her a dirty look but nodded in agreement, "Yes, this one isnt giving me as bad of a wedgie the other was" She admitted

A long moment passed and Rain stepped into the room. "Good, you're still here. I'd recommend getting armor on, but something tells me you wont need it. Something also tells me you have been thinking ?"

"Yes" Creta replied

Rain looked to Marta "I take it you do not approve of the idea ?"

"Hear me out, Rain, just hear me out first before you say no" Creta said smacking the table surface out of annoyance.

"I am listening" Rain replied simply taking her seat at the table

"I want to send word to Ravenloft, she came hunting for me, but I dont know why, what did I do for her to hunt me ? I figure if I can get word to her, have her come to me to a neutral zone, like Ricks, or Stan's Completely neutral ground, just to talk. Maybe we can save our asses" Creta said, outlining possibly the simpliest most idiotoic plan known the world over.

And yet Rain was thinking, for a good minute or so Rain said nothing, lost in thought, finally she nodded "Alright, go for it, send word to Lady Ravenloft, one of the Fuild Guides could be of help, their HQ is still active here in Tiir, you can use one of their FGs as a messenger to get word to Lady Ravenloft to meet you either here or at Stans." Rain told her, Creta smiled and called for a waiter

Marta stared at Rain. "You're not actually believing her about this ?"

"I am, what of it ?" Rain replied

"Have you lost your mind ?" Marta asked her

"No, nor has Creta, infact Cretas idea is most sensible because if we can indeed simply talk to Lady Ravenloft and find out why she is hunting us we can make an agreement or even better, an alliance, a killer as skilled as her..."

"Lady Ravenloft killed Justice and Teko, how can we make an alliance with a murderer ?" Marta thundered hammering on the table while her boss remained seated.

"Justice woke up this morning, the healer said she will havea headache something fierce for at least a day. Teko is still dead." Rain said making Marta remember they were natives of Jumanji, they didnt stay dead for very long. Marta then realised Rain was right and sat down where Creta had been seated before sending off the notice to get to Spike.

"You're right, I had forgotten that we come back after death, being a fae is helpful." Marta said simply "But what if Lady Ravenloft wont come ? Or what if she does come but kills Creta at the meet anyway ?"

To that Rain did not have an answer

 **Diadem's Fortress Camp**

 **Jumanji Valley**

 **Noon**

Diadem smirked, "So, you killed two of them, but not the target directly." She said to Spike. Ever since the day night before last Spike had been learning more thanks to various books, and apparently Spikes journal concerning certain missions she had to undertake "Bummer, had you taken out the target directly, none of them would... well. Respawn."

"What ?" Spike asked

"You heard me" Diadem replied crossing her arms and giving her a haughty look. "By killing Two others, in this case their names were Justice, and Teko, and not killing your actual target, they will return."

"City of Tiir is tech advanced, everything else even the bazaar is not so advanced. So what happens now ?" Spike asked, who else was on her target list. Spike was excited, after finding that list of targets she was to remove during her adventures, she was otherwise excited for being in Jumanji. Of course she knew it wasnt to last. "We got the cheat codes, so what next ?"

"The codes are only one means to cheat the system, Spyder told you all about them in order to finish the game and return home in one piece. Jumanji isnt just dangerous, there's no difficulty settings menu. Its one setting, deadly. So the cheat codes are there to balance the game into your favor"Diadem explained to Spike

Spike thought a good two minutes before nodding, Diadem made sense. "Alright, you have a point. So I didnt kill the target I was after, her name is Creta. Have you heard of her ?"

Diadem smirked and brought up a holo of the woman. "Creta, commander of a hundred thousand Eshu troops, a native of Arcadia, and of Jumanji. She answers directly to Elsa" She shifted the holo around a bit. "Seems that after your shooting gallery fun has her wearing a new wardrobe." The latest pose of the woman was in a one piece swimsuit that was actually rather decent compared to some of the stuff Spike had seen people wearing back home. Spike just mentally added the skirt to add some measure of better decencey

"So, shes stuck in a swimsuit and sandals, at least Jumanji is warm this time of year" Spike snickered

"Jumanji is warm all year" Diadem said simply also snickering, "But I agree, Creta is now stuck in this wardrobe thanks to your attack. She had no time to change clothing, so her normal clothing is gone until she rezzes." Spike snickered again. "Whats so funny ?"

"When I chased her in the club she also had a towel of black cloth around her waist like a skirt. Odds are good she modifies her new outfit to look decent enough. Then again I did see people dressed as a playboy bunny, which was strange honestly. Even saw a few naked too" Spike said. Now Diadem was laughing

"Yeah I remember, Tiir was originally a faerie city, anything happened there and then technology grew there, it became a big deal there" She said "So having to be dressed in a one piece swimsuit might be a good thing for her"

A voice called out. "Field Guide incoming!" taking both womens attention as a man drove into view on a motorcycle, he had a flag identifiying him as a field guide, it was Jalen.

Stepping from the firepit as Jalen drove into view and stepped off his bike Spike watched the man as he moved, he greeted them both then turned to Spike, "I have something for you, I was asked to get it to you directly, dunno why, Creta didnt say. Just asked me to get this to you undamaged, she insisted I get it to you as soon as possible" He handed Spike a letter

"Thank you" Spike replied, she mnotinoed to the cooking meat "Are you hungry ? If so, help yourself" Jalen thanked her and went to get some food.

"A letter huh, seems you got Cretas attention" Diadem said. If Creta was another player in Jumanjui, wait no, Spike remembered then that Diadem had called Creta and her friends natives of Jumanji and Arcadia directly, so they were demons or faerie like Spyder ?

"Why would she send a letter ? To me directly ?" Spike asked looking at the thing

"Its possible that as residents of Jumanji and Arcadia directly only means one thing." Diadem said. Spike looked at her. "Creta wants to forge an alliance with you, a friendship most likely. If she does indeed want to do this, odds are good that by agreeing to her terms, we can boost our own territory easily and take over Tiir"

"But you said that Creta and the others are natives of this place, would they want to side with us ? After all its not just me myself stuck here in Jumanji." Spike said, making Diadem remember that she, along with Mark, Miao and Diamond were also stuck in Jumanjui with Spike, so Spike wasnt alone whatsoever.

"Fair point, what now ?" Diadem said

"Now, I am going to read this letter" Spike said opening it up and reading it

 _Lady Ravenloft_

 _I am aware that you have slain Teko and Justice. But rest assured I am very inrtered in speaking to you face to face on neutral ground. I have a interest in your willingness to employ deadly force when the need arises._

 _If you are able to meet me, I will gladly pay you for your troubles._

 _Meet me at Stan's, in Tiir._

 _Yours,_

 _Creta_

Spike folded up the letter. It was set then, Creta wanted to speak to her, but what was Stan's ? it sounded like neutral ground. Extreme neutral ground Spike smirked and smacked the letter to Diadem, who caught it against her chest and read it. "OK, so, do you want to meet her in person ? Stan's is hardcore neutral ground on its own."

"Maybe I do want to see her, maybe I dont." Spike replied

"Whats that supposed to mean ?" Diadem asked

"Exactly as it says on the tin" Spike replied, she smiled "Now, I need lunch, cant think on an empty stomach" Diadem smirked and watch Spike go and join Jalen at the deer that was being cooked

Mark had overheard everything, so when Spike was out of earshot Diadem said simply "You heard all of that didnt you ?"

"Yup. Whats this about Spike meeting up with some people ?" Mark asked her.

Diadem handed him the letter "Read for yourself." She replied

"Spike made some friends I see" Mark said as he read the letter. "Woman named Creta, she could be a good ally in the fight against Elsa" He said "If we can convince her to dump Elsa or act as double agent in Elas forces..."

"It could give us an edge yes, talk to Spike and see what she thinks, its possible she'll listen to you better than me" Diadem said to him, Mark raised an eyebrow, well that was unexpected to be sure, but he said nothing further on the matter. There was no date set upon the leter for when Creta wanted to see Spike, but Mark figured the sooner the better

"What, exactly, is this place, Stan's ?" Mark asked to Diadem

"Neutral ground, there's an old saying in Tiir, Everybody Comes to Rick's, so Stan made himself a place similar to Rick's, everyone cant go to Rick's because it'd get too full, so Stan made his own place, just as neutral, but better" Diadem explained, Mark was still confused but then he realised what neutral ground meant, and a place like Stan's had to be important indeed.

Then Diadem asked Mark a question of her own. "Have you used your cheat codes ?" it was for the most part a simple question, yet Mark nodded, he'd used all seven he was given, since arriving in Jumanji Mark hadnt slept well, at least well enough to not be a bother to others at the very least. But now with the cheat codes. Mark had a good night of sleep the last two days and it felt great.

"Yes, I used all seven. Havent slept so well since... well since I was in Cairo about to get my Hood" He said

"Good it means they are working as intended. You can eat cake all you want now and it wont make you explode like a firework at a castle party" Diadem said to Mark.

He just stared at her, he could eat cake again ? And not die from it ? He looked at his left arm, still eight lives. "So I can have cake, or bread or whatever it is and not get killed and lose lives... huh"

"Whats this about not dying again ?" Diamonds voice rang out from behind them both. Turning to look at his sister Mark held the letter to her. She took it and read it, almost laughing. "So that's what Spike was doing yesterday" Diamond said thoughtfully, "You think she'll go see this, Creta person ?"

"Creta is a woman, native to Faerie realm of Arcadia. So also native to Jumanji, Faerie have a means of coming back regardless of their deaths" Diadem said

"So Spike meets this woman, then what ? We have allies in the Eshu ?" Diamond asked

"No, not Eshu, Creta, and her friends are faeries, either Seelie or Unseelie I dont know for sure, but I do know they can be trusted, Stan's is extremely hardcore when it comes to neuteral ground and no bloodshed rules on the property." Diadem explained a second time. "We make allies with Creta, who answers to Elsa, we have ourselves a direct means to keep Elsa unaware of our movements and plans easier"

"Like tapping into the enemies radio signals, in this case we use those signals and troop movements to do the rest of the job and easily stay one step ahead of the Eshu" Mark mused

"Exactly, but first we need someone to convince Spike that hunting Creta was a bad idea, but also a good idea because now Creta wants to talk to us, I never spoke or met the woman before so I do not know what to expect in any manner" Diadem said

"So who convinces my sister in law to meet this Creta ?" Mark asked. Both women looked at him. Mark didnt smile. "Me and my big fuckin' mouth. Fine, I'll talk to Spike, you guys get lunch. Or whatever it is you ladies do, if its anything like my tiger twin sisters at least I know eating will be part of it"

Diadem traded looks with Diamond, the silver haired woman smirked at the dark haired woman who simply wondered what her brother meant, the two then let Mark to try and convince Spike that speaking to Creta was a good plan to begin with. Going to the fire pit he sat down next to the wingless woman. "I see you shed your wings for the shooting spree" Mark mused

"Yup" came the calm reply, for as long as they had been in Jumanji already ,Spike actually had gotten used to it faster than feared. Infact if Mark didnt know anybetter he'd have sworn Spike wouldnt want to leave at the end ofr the game. But the truth was, that was the plan indeed

"So, what now ?" Mark asked as he took the plate of meat Jalen offered to him. When Spike looked at him he said "I mean in regards to Creta, if this woman wants to talk, on neutral ground, its possiblwe can have someone inside Elsas inner circle to get us information so troops and patrols avoiud us, and we avoid them, never running into the other until pure chance works out to hate us extremely so."

"So far fate hates us, chance hates us, we're stuck inside a crystal of all things, that hates us. What are the odds that luck itself will hate us enough to make it go so well that we get used to it, and then it falls apart around us and shit hits the fan ?" Spike replied calmly

"So. Why not speak to this Creta, its possible that since she lives here, is a native of Jumanji to begin with, having her as a solid connection to Elsa, giving us the info directly somehow. Its worth the risk to at least speak to Creta dont you think ?" Mark said, giving a brief benefits and drawbacks list

Spike just looked at him for a long minute. Finally she nodded. "Alright, you made your point. I'll see that Creta woman... for dinner tonight, we'll go to Stan's. Speak to her, and hear what she has to say" She said

Mark nodded as Spike continued. "If I like what she has to say, or ask of me, then possibly yes, a friendship can be formed, otherwise, we're enemies, and Stan's is neutral ground entirely.. I will let her speak her piece, then decide on what to do afterwards. For now, we hunt here in the meadows"

"Fair deal, lets finish eating, I'll head into Tiir and scout the place out and give you an optimal route into the city to find the location, should we send a reply back to Creta ?" Mark said. That last part of course was a simple question.

Spike nodded, turning to Jalen she said "Jalen, relay this to the woman, Creta. I will meet with her at Stan's, tonight, in time for the evening meal. She is to come with only one other person as a witness, I will do the same, no more, no less, weapons where everyone can see them." Spike raised a hand "Yes, Stan's is neutral ground, but it never hurts to have insurance" She said. Jalen nodded, it made sense. A few moments later and he left.

As Jalen's motorcycle disappeared into the grasslands and hills, Spike wondered if she was doing the right thing.

An hour later and Jalen relayed the message to Creta in the precense of Rain and Marta, Turk was by the door like normal out of habit keeping watch. Rain smirked, Marta was upset, and Creta was nervous. "In other words, Lady Ravenloft accepted your proposal to meet over dinner at Stan's, that is in five hours. I suggest getting ready, but it seems that you are stuck with your current gear" Rain mused, a snap of the fingers and Cretas weaponset appeared. Belts and all.

When Creta was about to point out that her armor was missing and the belts would be out of place on the black slicksuit. Rain raised a hand calmly waving off any protest and questions. "It is not your normal armor, yes I know, but you must have your weapons, Lady Ravenloft requested as such, But she also limits you to picking ONE other person to go with you, we cannot enter Stan's while your meeting takes place, even to make a distraction" Rain told her

Creta thought for a long moment then nodded "I will take Justice, is she awake enough ?"

"Justice is awake yes, but still having killer headaches. You sure you want to take her and not anyone else not suffering migraines ?" Rain replied

"Yes, I am sure, if Lady Ravenloft were to see one she had killd living and breathing unharmed aside from a headache. Odds are good she can make a friendship with us" Creta pointed out.

As much as Marta didnt want to admit that, the silver haired woman was actually correct, if they could make an alliance with Spike and the others, the better off they were. The only question was, what Spieks terms of the alliance would be. Of it she just wanted frienship over an alliance. And then Creta being so close to Elsa, their leader, could help Lady Ravenloft in her missions and tasks at the same time. "As much as I hate to admit it, Rain is right, you are right. If we can talk and convince Lady Ravenloft to be friends with us, the better off we all are" Marta finally said

"She wouldnt dare attack anyone inside Stan's, or even here for that matter" Rain pointed out, Creta pointed at the black mindress wearing woman. "The rules simply wouldnt allow it"

"But how can we trust she wont try to kill us when you leave Stan's after meeting her there ?" Marta mused

"I will worry about that when the time comes, in the mean time, as much as I want to change clothing, I think I am going to go swimming and try to relax before meeting with Lady Ravenloft" Rain and Marta watched her leave. Never stepping into her path to hinder her. Creta had her own methods to deal with problems


	20. Chapter 20

Jumanji's Creed Welcome to the Jungle

Season 1

Episode 20 Level 6 Eshu no Spike

 **4 June Year Unknown**

 **City of Tiir**

 **Stan's Bar**

 **Jumanji**

 **Sunset**

"Stan's, the rules are simple, no fighting, no bloodshed, any anger or issues with others within the property boundary are rendered inaccessible for the dfuration of being upon the property. That even includes out here in front of the place. Everyone is welcome, as long as they follow rthe ruleas and dont cause issues with others within the place as a whole." Mark mused as he and Spike stood outside the building

"So Stan's is the place everyone goes to, to relax, and not worry of getting killed while here, even from others who hate them that also visit" Spike replied

"Exactly, guy has the place directly tied down, anyone that causes anothers dead, or deals death within the place, becomes whats called excomunicado" Mark said

"Meaning that if I were to start a fight, I would be considered a target for breaking the rules ?" Spike asked

"No, more like any services rendered by Stan's or Rick's, wont be available to you. You'll have no safe haven" Mark replied

"We'd better keep my temper in check then" Spike replied as they stepped to the door, the doorman paused seeing them briefly and asked for their names. Looking to the man Spike said their names. The man then let them inside without further issue. Upon stepping inside the two found themselves inside something of a casino.

"Whoa" Mark said seeing how the place felt like a casino off the Vegas strip, if it were still around at least. Which it was; however in Jumanji, every casino type was packed into that building to their left. To their right was a lounge, but directly ahead was a set of stairs, and behind the set of stairs was a sign saying something about a theater

"OK, casino to the left of the front door, theatre behind stairs..." Spike mused, no sign of Creta, if Creta wanted to speak to them, where was she ? "Come on." Spike turned and went into the bar, it was a club of a sort, neon lights, loud music. It was a lot like the Teardrop Club Spike had shot up the day before. Mark looked around, the place was packed with people, dressed in various outfits, some in suits, others in robes, even a few were naked, Mark paid those people no heed and mentally blocked them from his brain. Some of the women were dressed, Mark could have sworn it was fake if he hadnt seen it with his own eyes. Some of the women were looking like playboy type bunnies, only in this case no ears, but the corset design was clearly evident

"So who are we looking for ?" Mark asked, since Spike had been able to bring one other person along, in this case, Mark, she had no idea what Creta looked like at that exact moment, though thanks to Diadems hologram technology and the crystals, Spike knew at the very least that Creta was dressed in a oily black swimsuit.

"The woman is named Creta, silver haired, green eyes." Spike said The two looked around a brief second or two then Spike spoke up "Take a look around upstairs." She took a step down and Marks voice stopped her

"Where are you going ?" Mark asked her.

Spike smirked "For a drink" Her expression told him everything he needed to know, Spike had a plan, Mark simply nodded and went through the upper and outer rings of a sort, that surrounded the bar proper as Spike went to the counter and ordered a drink

As Spike stood at the bar a woman spotted her. Motioning Justice to look for Mark, Creta had spotted Spike from behind. And for a very brief moment as much as Creta wanted to kill Spike on the outset, the whole idea of which was stupid. Doubtless the other fae had told her of the cheat codes already. Creta mentally steeled herself and went to the counter. To spikes left a slender arm knocked on the bar top. "I'll have the same"

Spike turned to her. "Ah, Creta, I presume ?" Spike fought herself inewardly to not laugh at the appearance of the woman, a black swimsuit of oil black color that looked like the woman had infact gone swimming in a oil spill alone, hugged the womans body nicely.

"Indeed, you must be Spike" Creta replied, Spike nodded. "Good, I was not expecting that you'd even come."

"But I did. Because honestly, I want to know, who would want you dead ? Aside from me because you and yours shot at us and killed one of us once" Spike replied taking a sip of her drink calmly

"Then you have full reason to come after us, but why give poor Justice that killer headache ? The poor woman might be brain damaged" Creta said simply as she too took a sip of her drink.

"I figured she was the one that pulled the trigger, then again it could have also been you" Spike said.

"The good news is, it wasnt me, it wasnt any of us, the guards you killed in the Teardrop Club were Eshu soldiers directly." Creta replied

"Then why did Justice, as you called her, come back ?" Spike asked

"Because we are native to Jumanji, the natives are easily reborn. Though with a period of pain related to their last death, in this case, Justice had her head broken against a locker door" Creta answered. "Teko is still recovering, I spoke to him briefly, but he is still asleep, his nose is damaged and will heal over time. And his teeth are regrowing."

"You have good healers" Spike mumbled

But Creta heard it. With a nod she said "Yes, we do have good healers. But, you have good skills. I take it you brought one other with you ?"

"Yes" Spike said

"Just the one ?" Creta asked

Again Spike nodded "Yes"

"And he knows the rules ?" Creta pressed

Spike turned to her, leaning on the bar, now the silver haired Seelie could see her tormentor face to face. "Yes, we know the rules governing Stan's. We do not intend to break them. But, there are no rules regarding self defense, is there ?"

Creta shook her head. "If someone brings bloodshed into this property the entire base of it goes against them, rejecting them,. Those they wronged then hunt them freely, but still off the premesis." Creta said

"So if you and I were targets of someone, say a third party, and we reacted to that third party in self defense, we, you and I, and those we brought with us, would not be breaking rules ?" Spike asked her. Creta simply nodded, self defense was permitted. But that was not to say that Spike followed the rules correctly.

"Thankfulkly the only third party that there could be is on the other side of Jumanji" Creta replied.

"You do not like the Eshu, yet you work with them, command them ?" Spike said.

"We didnt have a choice" Creta said, "One minute we were in charge of Tiir, next thing we know, we're ousted and that woman put in charge, now Rain answers to her, I answser to Rain. And the Eshu have free reign over Tiir and the surrounding valleys" Creta said softly

Spike smirked and turned back to her drink. "Well, now you do" She said

"How do you mean ?" Creta asked her

"Act as if you're acting on the leader of Tiirs orders, get me indside the area, and let me do the rest. Act innocent entirely and be nowhere near the location your leader is at" Spike took a sip of her drink as the barkeep briefly looked their way, Creta waved him off, plots happened in Stan's all the time

"So I get you into the Center. Then what ?" Creta asked, already liking Spikes plan.

"The one that came with me this evening, his name is Mark Turan. An Assassin in skills. Once we're inside, He does the rest." Spike finished her drink, "But, he must know what the target looks like. Otherwise we cant take the woman out."

"So by taking down Tiirs leadership, and putting us back into power like we were before the Eshu rose to power. You loosen the Eshu hold on Jumanji" Creta surmised

"Partly" Spike replied tiurning back to her as Mark and Justice stepped into view, Justice was a blonde haired woman with bright blue eyes and pale skin. If Spike didnt know better, Justice would burn alive in the sunlight. But most all Seelie looked like that. "By taking out the leadership here, we eliminate a foe, lessen Elsas hold on Jumanji, but at the same time increase of tactical options by having friends in control of Tiir. Do you know anyone who wont need you though ?" Spike somehow felt she needed Creta with her and Mark, and also with Diamond and Miao. Someone, who like Spyder, knew Jumanji by heart could be of extreme aid when it came to getting around plant zones. Even with the cheatcodes Spike didnt want to take any chances around the man eating plants.

"Only Rain, once she is in the Center she'll pretty much dump me and Marta, along with Justice and Teko," Creta said, Justice nodded at the mention of Rain

"Once Rain takes control over anything, she may be a friend, but if Creta can convince Elsa to let her run Tiir in Rains stead..." Justice said

"Then that would put a edge we need against Elsa. By taking control of Tiir we take control of the Valley itself. From what Spyder spoke of, Jumanji is huge. Bigger than one single valley." Spike mused

"There are a lot of cities in Jumanji Valley, Tiir is just one of them." Creta replied

"If Rain takes over Tiir, you wont have a chance against the Eshu. But, if we also take out Rain." Justice mused

"If we take out Rain, Elsa will know something is wrong" Creta told her

"I dont care, she wont even let you change clothing to what you wore before the Teardrop was attacked and Teko and I killed!" Justice replied

"Relax both of you, the last thing I want is for you guys to argue and split apart based on who does what. Worse comes to worse, I will take care of this Rain person, what does she look like ?" Spike said cutting in before it got too heated between the two women. Once told what Rain looked like, and her daily planner. Spike smirked.

"Perfect" She said

"What ?" Creta and Justice both asked

"Rain will die, the same time the leader of Tiir dies, allowing someone you choose to take control. It wont be you, because I need you and your friends on our side, able to help us against Elsa, no doubt, Elsa will need you by her side once Tiir falls" Spike said as she waved the keeper over and ordered another drink.

"So I take out the leader, you take out Rain, we time it exactly ?" Mark said, Spike and Mark had gotten into a bad habit of timing each other since Mark married Talak, going so far as to sync their watches and phones for the exact moments to strike.

"Yes, exactly, Once you see and know who to kill in the Tiir leadership, ding me on my phone, I will take it from there" Spike said. "Creta, you and Justice will go with Mark, show him the leader of Tiir, and let him do the rest. I will find Rain.

"Remember, if Rain is on Rick's Property, you'll lose any access to the place." Creta said

Spike smirked. As her drink was refilled and handed to her she said "Good, I never liked Rick's, their food always sucked." It was a good thing that Stan's was a different set up than Rick's. "I kill Rain while there. Say its a contract, regardless of death location..."

"You will still be targeted." Justice said. "Infact, if I were Rain right now. I would go to the safest place in Tiir, the Teardrop Club."

"If I go back there, I will be shot at." Spike replied

"You have used the cheatcodes that Spyder gave you. You wont die, only take injury if shot at." Justice told her as Spike nodded at thought of the cheat codes

"Good plan, go to the Center then. I will handle the rest at Teardrop, we meet back here for the same drinks, in an hour" Spike said, turning to the barkeeper Spike said simply "Hold the bill until we get back for a third round of drinks, when we return we'l pay full price for each round" The keeper nodded, knowing their plan, he felt he could trust the woman who shot up the Teardrop Club.

"Good luck, Lady Ravenloft" The old man said. Spike nodded, downed her drink and turned from the bar

"We do not have long" Good luck. See you when you get back here." Spike said, Mark nodded, and with Creta leading the way out, the four let the lounge and headed outside, where they split ways, once Creta had given spike directions, it was all on Mark inside the Center, while Spike was about to go raid a club, again

Twenty minutes later and Mark's phone buzzed. Looking at it he saw the text from Spike "/I'm across from Teardrop's front door, they're letting people in as if nothing happened, I'll let you know when I am inside" he put the phone away. "Spike is at the Teardrop, across from the front door."

"Let her know that Teko will let her in through the right side door. He can get her past security easily." Justice said. Mark sent the reply. Justice and Creta then took mark up another road. "There. That's Center" The city center of Tiir was a massive mushroom shaped structure.

"Casreine's office is on the one hundred and fifty third floor." Creta said.

"Sounds easy enough" Mark said, holding up a pair of binoculars to see better. "Guards everywhere, regular two man patrols. Looks like some gunnery towers. Does Jumanji wildlife get frisky and go into there ?" he asked

"Sometimes, most of the time its to prevent stolen Eshu technology from getting into or out of the Center" Justice said

"So thats what the guards are for, what about the gunry towers ?" Mark asked, taking in everything he could see

"Sometimes Jumanji's flying wildlife has issues with the Center. So yeah, there's really only one way to defend against such attacking creatures" Creta replied

"Great, and I thought this was going to be easy." Mark said "Alright, what does Casreine look like ? The sooner she is dead, the better off we all are"

"We have to time it carefully, once you locate Casreine you have to take her out, get into a gunfight if you must, but Casreine has to die" Creta said as Justice activate a hologram crystal. It showed Casreine, a brutal hawk faced woman with a strange eye color that Mark couldnt identify.

"Alright, her office is on one five three... how bad can it be ?" Mark said, Creta smacked him "Ow, hey! What was that for ?"

"Dont jinx this, we got a lot riding on this, if we can put Merta or Turk in charge with Casreine and Rain dead. You guys have a solid lock on Jumanji for this area. Once Tiir is out of Eshu hands, we can all breath easier" She said

"Alright fine, get me inside. I'll find her office on my own." Mark said, "Once I am inside I will text to Spike, and also text to you by that crystal on where to wait for me. The second text you get from me will be Casreine is dead and to wait for me at the motor pool for a ride out of here. Go" Mark said.

Creta lead Mark and Justiuce to the door Mark was to take into the Center, At the door Creta smiled, or at least tried to, "Good luck" She said to him, Justice gave him a pat on the back and a nod, Mark nodded to them in thanks and went inside. Once he was inside the two headed off to wait., it wasnt going to be too much longer.

"/I've located the target, sync clocks, five minutes" Mark texted to Spike

"/Confirmed, sync" Spike replied, she put her phone away. With Mark now inside the Center, that let Spike to trust the man she fought with the day before in a rather brutal manner. Teko still had to get his nose regrown entirely, and yet the man spoke rather good. Seeing him watching her carefully, Spike said simply "I am sorry about.. that"

He waved her off. "No matter, Rain is in the bathhouse right now, wont let anyone in, Turk is with her, getting past him wont be easy, But, Merta can get by him, even lure him" Teko said

"Where is Merta now ?" Spike asked

"Upstairs keeping watch on things, after the shootout you had us go through yesterday, nobody is taking chances." Teko replied

"Relax Teko, I'm on your side this time, Creta wants Rain dead, and we have less than two minutes to ensure that happens, Rain dead the same time as the leadership in Tiir's Center" Spike told him

"Two birds with one Stone. Makes sense, alright, I'll Alert Merta and keep watch on things in her stead, Soon as Turk and Merta are in the womens locker room there, Rain is all yours, hopefully that will be inside of a minute"

"It will, good luck" Spike said, Tteko nodded and left as Spike hid in a coatrack. Less than fourty seconds later Marta came into view and opened the bathhouse door. Spike checked her watch, less than ninety seconds. She slid a silencer onto one of her pistols. Turk and Marta stepped into view, Marta pulling Turk rather seductively towards the womens locker room. Spike rolled her eyes, typical valley girl fun. How women did such thing she'd never figure out

Spike stepped silently into the bathhouse. The area was steaming once again, Spike saw her target and lined up a shot, Holding her watch steady she watched the seconds tick away. Thirty six, thirty five, thirty four...

In the Center Mark had located his target, and as the clock ticked down to zero, He locked in. Twelve, eleven, ten...

Spike focused inwardly and her finger was on the trigger

Eight, seven...

Mark half smiled, he could do this in three shots. But no, he had to long range shoot Casreine.

Five, four...

Spike smiled, bye bye Rain

Two, one

The purple swimsuit wearing woman never knew what hit her as Spike fired, her brains exploded on the wall as Mark fired, Casreine's lifeless body was dead before it hit the floor, the two guards with her reacted, "Hey you! Stop!" Mark fired twice more, both soldiers fell dead.

"OK" Mark said, putting his gun away, "I'll stop" He took off, texting on his phone as he received the notice from Spike "/Target eliminated" Mark smirked as he moved through the halls he typed up a note to Creta's crystal "Targets are down, Get us a ride back to Stan's, and have whoeever you got lined up to take command to meet us there" Mark typed

Outside the Center Creta was pacing in a small hideaway. When the crystal lit up with Marks notice she smirked. "Rain and Casreine are both dead. Come on, get word to Turk and Merta, they need to know the plan of who to put in charge. Either of them will do" Creta said. Both women took off for the motor pool, there had to be a hoverbike or even a motorcylce or two they could nab to get back to Stan's with.

Ten minutes later and both groups were inside Stan's, as much as she hated killing natives, it worked out alright., of course Rain would indeed return, bullet hole to the head is hard to heal Spike knocked on the counter, the keeper smiled and brought the group a third round of drinks, Spike dropped a load of gold into the mans hand.

"A toast to a night well earned" Creta said

"Cheers" Spike said raising her glass. She paused when about to drink however. Creta took only took a sip. "Creta, do you think the reason I was hunting you was not because one of us died at Eshu hands, but because someone had a hit on you ?"

"A possiblity, but for now, we're all set, Turk nkwos some guys who will run things at the Center. That leaves the rest of us to aid you guys in some manner"

Spike smirked, but itwas the sight of Diadem, Diamond and Miao, along with Spyder that had her attention. "Drinking on the job ?" Diamond asked her brother

"Might say that" Mark replied

"Relax, both of you, Guys, this is Creta, Justice, Merta, Turk and Teko. This is Diadem, Diamond, and Miao, that is Spyder but you already know her." Spike said introducing the bunch

"We've met" Turk said, nodding to Diadem and Spyder. "Pleasure to meet you two however"

"Pleasure's all yours" Miao said in reply before Diamond could speak. Mark smirked, this was building up to be a rather fun adventure in Jumanji for sure. Now they had more allies. Not just Jalen Arscari and Spyder, they had more Faeries on their side


	21. Chapter 21

Jumanji's Creed Welcome to the Jungle

Season 2

Episode 1 Level 7.1 The Wakening

 **11 June Year Unknown**

 **Location Unknown**

 **Jumanji**

 **Sunrise**

It didnt take long for the news to reach the leader of the Eshu. To say Elsa wasnt happy was a massive understatement. Infact if Elsa wasnt happy, everyone was in danger, Elsa controlled the wildlife of Jumanji, moreso the life of Jumanji directly now that she really thought about it

Nobody dared rise against her, and yet, here she was, fighting wityh someone, and losing, The loss of the City of Tiir and its governing body was one thing she had to cope with, but the loss of everything in that valley directly was another thing she had to cope with entirely.

"Ma'am, it is as feared, Tiir is lost, Casreine is dead, her successor, Rain is also dead. But we're not getting and confirmed reports of the attacks, only that, they were found dead in their locations." Said a low ranking servant

For a long moment Elsa sat on her low chair, staring seemingly at nothing. Finally she opened her eyes and, not looking at the servant, spoke. "Say it again" Elsa said. He was confused, but repeated the news word for word. Finally looking to him she said "You know what that means, dont you ?"

"I am afraid, Ma'am, that I do not understand why you had me say it twice" the servant said, clearly confused at Elsas train of thought

"It means that some old friends are still around, it means, the search of the Bazaar had failed, it means, that Spike is still alive, it means that if not her, than someone struck out at Casreine and Rain. Destroyed them both in order to take over the city of Tiir"

"I still do not follow" Said the servant

"That is good, see to it that my generals are called upon, send word to Creta to come here at once" Elsa said, "She should have further information on things going on in Tiir" Elsa then took a sip from her teacup. Her green eye took in everything carefully around her before focusing on the present once again. It was not good news the loss of Tiir, but there was nothing that Elsa could have done, or could do at that moment, to prevent furrther losses. Doubtless by that point, if Elsa were to go to Tiir, the city would be devoid of Eshu soldiers within it. No, she had bigger fish to fry. Creta could only give her so much information. Vita information at that.

Twenty minutes later found Elsa observing her troops from the high balcony to watch over certain areas. Looking out on the troops below in formation, undergoing training at that, made her smile. Work in making the massive complexe took some time, but Elsa felt she had all the time they needed. So work was done at a set pace in such a manner that allowed the city and complex to flurish nicely.

None knew exactly what to expect when Elsa took over Jumanji's wildlife, thrusting the massive place into a dark and dreadful curse, finding the Kaiju statue was one thing. Getting the stone was a painful experience sure, but worth it in the end. It was her world now.

Elsa watched as the servant sent his orders, the groups of soldiers moving in marching candances. A pair of troopers getting to motorcycles to head for the city of Tiir, Eshu soldiers werent permitted there, but then, Elsa did keep human servants, the Eshu made good fodder for battles when the time came. Now it was merely a waiting game. A game of chess so to speak

Oh how she once loved a good chess game. Elsa smirked, she had to look at it that way. Turning around she spotted someone who wasnt there before. "What do you want Malkev ?" Elsa asked him, crossing her arms over her chest. The dark clothed woman didnt much like the ancient creature before her, she controlled Jumanji's wildlife, plants and animals alike. As far as Elsa was concerned, Malkev was on the chopping block entirely

"Oh come now, Lady Elsa, surely you dont mean to not permit me to meet with you concerning the events in Tiir ?" Malkev replied, he smirked, a calm face, old yet strong, young in appearance yet ancient in age and knowledge. "You must understand that if it is indeed Lady Spike Ravenloft who is now in Jumanji, she is now your enemy."

"Yes, I understand entirely that you want something from me yet you are too scared to admit it" Elsa said taking a sip of wine. Malkev knew better than to try to taint her food or drink, Eshu were out of his league yet Elsa was too.

Malkkev regarded her carefully, sizing her up for the big fall if one really thoutght about it. Not that it fully mattered at that moiment to the woman in question. "Be very careful on your words, Elsa."

"Why ? Because you may not like them ?" Elsa retorted

"Because you may not know that which you speak." Malkev replied. "The city of Tiir is out of your hands, but the city of Krea is in my hands. My kindred flood its streets with their own families and the populace can do nothing about it" Hbe told her

Elsa smirked at that notion. "Tell me then, what will you do, when Spike goes after you ?" She asked him, quite plainly at that. It was a loaded question for sure.

Malkev stared at her through bloodshot eyes "This isnt over" He snarled before leaving the Eshu palace belonging to Elsa. The design of it matched her original ice palace in the real world, before it was destroyed at the very least. It allowed her a sense of home with the design of the place. First thing she made really when she could was her castle, her home so to speak. A nice massive structure of a sort that felt right and was enough to defend against her enemies just fine.

And then she met the Eshu. Soldiers from another time in history, with no real leader, until they met her. Elsa of course was smart, using her soldiers in proper groups, patrols finding areas to pillage and control nicely without error or issue or of worry of being tracked back to her.

At least until Spike showed up, that damned woman! Lady Spike Ravenloft was a skilled dungeon cleaner and former supermodel, with wings. The womans natural skills as a hunter, and flyer were left to be desired. But her skills at dealing death where it was due was uncanny! As rthe last shadows of Malkev faded from her palace did Elsa try to relax. Speaking with the ancient Vampire made her nervous all the time. But she never showed it, the last thing she wanted was for someone to know that she felt fear. But she hid it so very well, if she did feel fear, then it was strange to do so.

Elsa smirked then, Spike was in Jumanji, exploring, and most likely trying to find her way home. The only way to do that was to find the Kaiju Statue and replace the stone, the stone that belonged to her. With Malkev gone, it allowed Elsa some measure of peace. Creta will know more of what happened in Tiir, at least, that was Elsas hope. But then, Creta was an even better liar than Elsa was, with her own impossible to decern poker face.

The chess game was about to get underway. And it was up to Creta to keep it going for as long as she possibly could. But the question as a friend of Creta had taken control of Tiir directly, allowed Creta to be with Spike and the others. Men and women of a different sort. Elsa only remembered Spike, at last, closely, they used to be supermodels together, at least until they went after that dungeon together and Elsa got hooked on trying to find the Kaiju Stone

Elsa went over her knowledge of each one who was present in the Bazaar, at least, those she could recognise. First there was Mark Turan, though she could have sworn she knew the man from somewhere else, she only knew his skill with a battleaxe was second to none. Plus he wore a black trenchcoat with many pockets.

Of the others she could recognise was Marion Silverhand, a swordswoman skill with two blades, like herself, but she didnt know her weaknesses or strengths. Elsa, mused on Marion for a brief moment before remembering one other fact about the woman. Silver eyes. Marion's eyes were an odd shade of silver.

Elsa dismissed the eye color and focused then on Miao Ternese. A woman who,m as far as Elsa knew, fought rather burtally when it came to combat skills directly. Elsa knew that much, Miao was a brutal hands on fighter, not the type to go long range, she was always up close and personal.

Then there was that other woman, a woman with light brown hair mixed with black and what had to be feathers like a crown on her head, dark brown eyes, dressed in black and brown leather. A woman that felt oddly familiar to Elsa yet she couldnt place it.

Finally Elsas mind came to Spike, and when she did she scowled merely thinking of the woman angered her. That first dungeon they had explored together. The mere thought of going after the Big One, the Jewel of Jumanji, finding the great Kaiju Statue. Spike had briefly thought on doing it, even ventured the thought. But then, she never acted on it, as her modeling career had taken off. Leaving Elsa to vie for it, and search relentlessly for it across the world.

Finally Elsa had the jewel, but she lost it to that field guide. Nigel, and now he didnt have it either. Which was good and bad, it was good he didnt have it, which meant he lived freely without issue or worry. But it was bad as well as even without the jewel Elsa still had its power and the abilities granted by it as well, which then allowed her to do all manner of things with the wildlife of Jumanji.

But if Nigel did not have the gemstone, did that mean that Spike had it ? Or did someone else have it ? With that thought rattling her mind Elsa turned from her throne room and went to find something to eat. She could worry about Spike and those with her later. It was going to be a full day before Creta arrived at the palace directly in time for breakfast. Until then Elsa could plan, plan and plot. And wait.

Elsa hated waiting.

But apparently others did not, Malkev disliked certain humans, and yet somehow he found himself not too bothered with Elsa. She was a powerful sorcress in her own right to be sure, but there was other pressing matters which could not be ignored, his kindred, powerful vampires, the oldest around really, were gathering at his Hall, and he was to be present.

Within moments he had traversed the land to get to his hall, somehow Vampires possessed that ability. Some it was said had the ability of teleportation, Malkev himself had the ability of extremely fast running to get from place to place like a fast wind when on foot.

But at that moment it did not matter fully what the plan was as he stepped into his Hall, the Castle Vantiker was dark and brooding, encased in thick snow at all hours outside, keeping out the light. But Malkev was more focused on who was present. As he took his seat at the U shaped table, various deceased humans laid upon the tables, being feasted upon, drained of their blood as the vampires feassted.

Malkev counted who was present, seven Vampire Lords from across Jumanji had followed his summons. "Good, you are here. There is many things to discuss so I will make it quick. Someone has taken over the city of Tiir, it is possible that the same someone, is Lady Spike Ravenloft" He said simply

At mention of Spikes name the table erupted in shouts and debate. Malkev listened to it all as he drank some blood before focusing on things and sighed softly. "I know as well as many of you. Spike has slain many of our kind. And must be killed, or turned" Said one lord, Vargas

Malkev listened with a smirk, Spike wasnt just a famous supermodel the world over, she was also a known, in the underworld, as a vampire killer, an and a highly skilled Assassin. But how could a woman, a mortal woman at that, be so skilled at dealing out death, that it made a Vampire Lord scared ? It was easier than one thought. Possibly too easy

"Even if you can capture Lady Ravenloft, turning her wont be possible, word is that she is immune to the bloodcurse effects of being drunk from, able to even go so far as to reverse the effects of us drinking the blood and turning our own bloodlust on ourselves" Said another Lord. This was named Asch

"Are you really so stupid that you would let a mortal scare you Lord Asch ?" Lord Vargas asked

"No, I am merely advising against capture or attempts to turn, as it will turn out rtather badly for those involved." Lord Asch replied simply staring down the other vampire Elder.

"Ladies, please, debating like this is only cause to devide us among ourselves on what to do, must we go through this ?" Said a third lord, an older male vampire, named Lord Feng

"Lord Feng is right" Said Lord Kriid. Anopther Vampire Lord, this one from the far south of Jumanji proper wasnt happy to be there, fuck, he'd be much better and happier, with a good days sleep back home in his pramyid.

"Who is asking you ?" Lord Vargas retorted. Being the only two female Vampire Lords there at the time, malkev would have easily backhanded her for that comment at Lord Kriid, who as luck oddly had it, was infact older that Malkev himself

"Be that as it may, I've gathered you here because the Eshu are on edge, and the City of Tiir is taken by the Mortal woman we fear. We know who she is, and simply hunting her will not do any good. Soon she will know that city by heart, even attempting to sneak in will alert her to our precense" Malkev said simply

"Well arent you the wise one, Lord Maklev" Said another lord, one of the Lords present, he was a lesser Lord, one sure to die even by vampire standards. Lord Hidra was a Vampire Lord, of the eastern part of Jumanji, he'd wandered, and adapted over the years of being a Vampire, to being awake during the day like other mortals in order to blend in easier with them.

'Lord Hidra, I was not aware the summons had reached you" Malkev said simply seeing the Vampire before him.

"Not everyone sats up all night" Hidra replied

"What do you suggest then, as the Floor is now yours ?" Malkev said

"You are letting a Minor Lord speak ?" Asked Vargas

"Yes, if you find issue with it, by all means, attempt to slay him where he stands, or are you scared that even with one less vampire in mour ranks would give an edge to our mutual enemy Lady Ravenloft ?" Malkev replied

"What of the Eshu, can we use them ?" Hidra asked when Malkev looked his way. As much as Malkev wanted to use the Eshu soldiers, their technology and way of life were not suited to what Malkev was after

"I do not think so, while a viable train of thought, ther Eashu would not be suited for our tactics and abilities, they would be unable to keep up, even if we try to stay pace with them directly" Malkev said

"You have seen their camp, is this all you can say of them ?" Hidra asked

"Their leader is a moprtal sorcress, skilled and able to hold her own in a fight, were we to attempt an attack upon her fortress we would not survive it. But she and those with her, would do so with ease." Malkev said

"Even if we laid seige" Hidra mused

"We cannot commit forces to laying a siege on anyone, t odo so would thin our ranks here, and our own homes and holdings" Asch said thoughtfully.

"Assassinations then ?" Hidra countered, "Send in our best assassins, who were assassins before being turned, to take out the leadership ?"

"It will not work, they would have contigencies in place, including fallback points, or even extenseive training in countering assasination attempts" Vargas replied

"Then I am at a loss, each of the ideas I supplied might work, if the one doing them were able to adapt to the daylight I like have" Hidra said. For a minor lord he sure was a heavy in the head type

"I think you need to cut back on the blooding dear Hidra, its messing with your brain, at least, what is let of it" Lord Asch said, Hidra just gave her a dirty look, more of a smug grin actually

"Anything else ?" Malkev asked, nothing was forthcoming at that moment. It was as if the room was struck dumb with quiet, or thoughtful contemplation.

For long moments the room was quiet, the occasional sounds of blood being drunk was heard, food was also eaten yet it held no sustince for the vampires present, but they could eat like mortals, but find no quelling their hunger for blood.

Finally one of the other lords, Lord Kriid, spoke up. "A vampire who walks in daylight, adapted enough, can elad soldiers, in daylight, and not be seen as a vampire" He said thoughtfully. "If this vampire be he a lord or underling. It does not matter, is able to lead a group of siokldiers, in broad daylight, against our enemy... would it work ? Would it be worth testing the waters, so to speak ?"

"Possible, but not something we can afford at this time, Tiir is lost, all the Eshu in it gone or about to be. Lady Ravenloft either there or on her way there, or even the one who did the deed inquestion to take over the city as a whole" Malkev said

"So what do we do ?" Asked Asch

"We hold a vote, one vampire lord here will be our head. Each caln represented will hold a clann wide vote, to pick their leader for the entire vampire lines, when all the votes are in, each clan will vote as per their underlines voted." Lord Hidra said, everyone looked at him if he lost his head, a minor lord making a major decision like that. It was clear he had an agenda just on that notion!

"What is this path of thinking Lord Hidra ?" Malkev asked

"Have each of our clans know the names of those present, and each clan member to pick among them who should lead the entire Vampire Empire. Once we have those votes, each clan head will vote as their clan did for the new leader. With a proper leadership here in this council, can we prevail against Lady Ravenloft, and other hunters she may recruit" Hidra replied, explaining his train of thought

None of them saw the bluejay perched on a high window sill far above, hearing everything. It flew away as Malkev spoke "Very well, In one week we wikll hold a vote as council here in this hall. Inform your Clans of our names, and they are to choose one, the majority name voted for by each clann will be voted for by this council. Council adjurned" Malkev said. One by one the other Lords left leaving Malkev alone with his clan, the names of the counc members upon each seat.

 **City of Tiir**

 **Jumanji Valley**

 **At that same moment**

It was nearing late afternoon when Spike and Diamond met up with Miao and Mark. The four had been wandering the city in pairs, learning as much as they could of the place they were soon to call their new home. Jumanji was a strange place, but it was also unique, clubs, bars, diners, and places that only the rich and influental could visit were in the place.

Technology was ramnpant, just like how Mark had first reacted to moving to Cairo as a boy and seeing advanced technology unlike anything he had ever seen in Arendelle. But Spike had grown up in that kind of world. As did Diamond, from a point. Miao too had grown up in it, but in a drugged stupor for all her life in it really.

"So" Creta asked as she came upon the group. "What do you think of Tiir ? Will it make for a good location in addition to Diadems fortress campsite ?"

"You call it that too huh ? I just nicknamed it that myself" Mark replied

"I think Tiir will be a good fallback point. Best case scenario, our enemies dont find Diadems camp, she made it over the course of many years and your guys never could find it" Spike snickered

"That's just it, we might have more than Elsa to worry about, you remember those caverns and burial sites you explored ?" Creta asked, Spike nodded, as did Mark "Turns out, there are similar burial sites and crypts here, but they're packed with undead, that are still alive. Including vampires. Similar to the Midviels you had gone against in Ughanda"

"Vampires, here in Jumanji, wonderful. Do we know where ?" Spike asked

"Not yet, but I can find out, I thought to find you guys before heading to see Elsa, she just sent for me and I am expected at her fortress by breakfast tomorrow morning" Creta replied

"Seems that Elsa wants toi know what happened here in Tiir." Mark mused

"You think we got found out ?" Miao asked, once getting a good look at the city she had managed to find a coke shop to get some much needed soda into her system.

"Possible, word likely reached Elsa and possibly others when Casreine and Rain bit the big bazooka." Spike said, earning a snickering giggle from Miao at the mention of dying that way. "It was to be expected though, not that it mattered at that moment. Then again Spike wasnt too worried about, Vampires she knew, had a weakness, and it wasnt just sunlight either. It was her blood that could kill them. "alright, fine, whats the plan ?" Spike then asked

"I am going to go see Elsa, see what she wants, and if luck holds, I will become part of her inner circle and enable you guys to have a patheway around groups of her soldiers.' Creta said

Diamond gave Creta a careful once over. Still dressed in the oil black swimsuit, which now had a dark sea green skirt of a sort that acted more like a utility belt over anything else, thigh length socks of almost sheer black color that clung to her slender legs nicely, and plain black sandals upon her feet "You're going to see Elsa, dressed like that ?"

"Elsa wont mind, she is dressed more... provacatively" Creta assured her, Creta then took her leave

As Creta left earshot she heard Miao say "I want a outfit like that" Creta never heard Marks reply of telling her no.


	22. Chapter 22

Jumanji's Creed Welcome to the Jungle

Season 2

Episode 2 level 7.2 Time of Thin Blood

 **13 June Year Unknown**

 **Diadems fortress camp**

 **Jumanji Valley**

 **Sunrise**

It was foggy, and humid, it was more humid than foggy. Spike rolled over in bed, unable to stay asleep that morning, Her eyes opened and she found herself staring at one of her white sleeved arms wondered briefly _the fuck am I wearing ?_ before remembering that her normal outfit needed heavy repairs more than anything at that moment _Oh right, I remember, Diadem wanted to repair my normal dress last night after that thorn bush ambushed me and my patrol yesterday_ Spike rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling of her cabin. It felt, and looked smokey inside.

Like on a foggy day, a thick mist at the edge of vision making it look like one was dreaming of what they were experiencing then waking up the next day perfectly fine with no issues. But this was intense. No fog was this thick. Then she remembered she was still in Jumanji. "I hate this place" Spike said sitting up, the humidity made her evening gown mostly nightgown cling to her body, there wasnt any visible zipper or place to tie it off when she slid into it, it just, hugged her form nicely. Possibly too nicely, but she didnt care.

Spike sat up on the bed and yawn while stretching out her arms. Swinging her feet over the edge of the bed she curled briefly her toes before slidding her black leather boots on. They locked into place with a satifactory clicking noise as she locked them on her feet. Then drapped the dress over them making her feet unseeable. Almost like she was a ghost.

She stood up from the bed and picked up her swords, slipping the dashio around her wist with both swords at her left hip. She mostly favored her right hand over her left when in combat, but she also favored twin swords at the same time. Spike stepped from her cabin however and saw the fog had a odd tint to it. Diadem stood nearby, nearly obscoured by the thick soup of the fog. "Good morning" Diadem said as Spike neared her

"Whats so good about it ? Where did the fog come from ?" Spike replied, clearly confused.

"Fog like this normal, but red fog, that's not not normal" Diadem replied. Spike nodded, apparently Diadem had never witnessed what a Red Sunrise did to the course of the day.

A red sunrise, as far as Spike could remember, meant huge issues later on,. But a red tinted fog meant something far more. It meant a nasty as fuck storm was on the rise and would hit soon. To say nothing of the humitiy, their clothing clung to their bodies and Spike found it slightly hard to move around until she chose to ignore the humidity.

"Red in the morning, Sailors take warning" Spike mumbled

"What was that ?" Diadem asked turning to her, barely making her out, but thanks to her white dress the fog simply framed Spike in red smoke.

"An old sailors saying. Something well after your time" Spike said. Diadem thought it was still the year 3291 since founding of Arendelle as it was. Diadem just nodded. "Whats the plan ?" Spike asked her

"Right now we dont have one, I was planning to wait for the fog to lift, we control Tiir now, but we havent heard for three days from Creta or any of the others." Diadem replied

"Fine, anything else ?" Not hearing from Creta was to be expected, somehow the woman was going to be getting them information from Elsas ranks, giving numbers, troop locations, and other weapon caches as time allowed.

"Nothing, whats your plan ?" Diadem asked to Spike

Spike was quiet for a moment watching the thick fog, even looking directly up she couldnt see clear daylight. Even without her wings she could fly. But chose not to. It was too foggy, too risky. "Right now, I dont know, what other town is nearby ?" She asked as she and Diadem went into the main cabin which had a covered area for planning. Sessions and viewing a map outside of the rainfall.

"Right now, the closer cities you already. How is the term, liberated ? From Eshu control, are indicated in your colors. White right now." Diadem said, Spike glared at her, _oh sure keep reminding me_ She thought darkly. "But this town here, Zenris, a fishing city, under Eshu control, right at the edge of a great sea. I think we can make a push for control there. But. There is rumors of vampires living nearby to us here." She highlighted a nearby ruin.

"Liberate the city, or destroy a vampire. I'll go after the blood sucker. With the cheatcodes active I wont get infected by the vampires, nor can they overpower me. What am I to expect ?" Spike said thoughtflly

"Dunno all I know is, that several people, groups mostly, have been poking around this ruin for the last two days or so. But I dont know why. At least until rumors of vampires operating in the same area got my hackles up." Diadem replied

"Do we have a means to detect vampires ?" Spike asked, Diadem nodded. "And so far none of our camp has been infiltyrated ?" Diadem then nodded again "Good, I am gonna go hunting, tootles" Spike took her leave

Spike left the fortress camp into the thick fog. Barely able to see three feet in front of her Spike used some latent magics she knew she had skills for and activated a path. Hopefully it could lead her to the ruins. Finding the ruin in question however was an entirely different matter as she snuck inside the main entery after assassinating two men guarding the door. Vampire thrals by the mere look at them

Carefully moving through the first room she overheard two vampires further inside the cavern speaking to won another. "Do you think another will come ? He put up a good fight, he was tasty" it was obvious the vampires ahead were both female

"Shut your mouth, you know what he was after, if we hadnt gotten him down when we did." Said the other female vampire

"Well, either way Boris fell to him, he fought well" Said the first

"Boris weas an idiot and got himself killed, it wasnt skill on the humans side, it was Boris and his missing brain that got Boris killed." The other vampire replied as Spike cassually snuck by them, unfound as she opened the gate behind them. Then, in a fast motion, nailed both vampires in the heads dead on, blowing away their brains with a pair of kuni.

Spike then stood up and sauntered down the hall, she had vampires to kill, buit the fact there was more than one vampire in the ruins she now entered. She smirked. She cleaned the kuni on her dress sleeve, and noticed in doing so how the humidity went up with every step deeper into the ruins the more humid the place got. Soon she saw why as she was walking in ankle deep water that soon became knee deep. Spike drew her bow. Better for long range work than be targeted at close range.

Moving about the new section Spike had entered she carefully scanned it with her bow drawn and ready to fire. Able to zoom in she saw nothing, then spotted movement, skeletal creitters wandering around, with werapons, and no doubt, magic. Spike ducked down, becoming one with the shadows, even though her dress was so bright white she didnt care.

She put her bow away and withdrew a pistol, once ensuring her silencer was active she took aim and worked on the tracking, Once satisfied with her movements she opened fire, rapidly moving from one target to the next as she shot into them. She had no idea that the rain had started outside and was adding to the humidity in the ruins.

A single vampire called out "Who's there ?" And stepped into Spikes line of sight, Spike saw the magical build up of energy in the creatures right hand, a magic spell that was clearly going tobe ice, Spike knew it by look alone. A pair of silent shots brought down the vampire with ease. Moving on she looted the vampire bitch and moved on after toissing aside the ugly as hell armor and weaponry and only keeping the money the bitch had.

Spike had to smirk, even vampires had to buy goods.

Coming to a door she halted and looked it over carefully. Well, this was unexpected yet also expected. Spike took in the look of the door and went over the vampires she had slain and looted, none of them had what unlocked it. But then she saw it was unlocked but it was the design on the door ittself that had her attention entirely It was a boxlike drawing, with a point in the middle and a line from that point going to the bottom, she had no idea what it meant, or what it was for, maybe a seal ? It didnt matter

Spike pushed open the door and stepped through into the next room As she took a scroll off a pedestal Spike overheard a vampire and a mortal not far away. Ducking she went towards the railing as she listened. "I will never tell you anything, Vampire. My oath as a Stormbreaker is stronger than any suffering you can make me go through!"

"I believe you" came the wickly _cultured_ voice of an elder vampire of Lord Asch's line. "You have done exactly as we had hoped for by showing us this place to begin with. Infact I do not think you know just what we have found here. So I will send you to your beloved Stormbreaker. Go and meet him"

The mortal screamed as his heart was ripped out, Spike smirked as the vampire was spoken to by another vampire. "Are you sure that was wise Leadril ? He still might have something for us. We ourselves havenot gotten anywhere with..."

"Relax, he knew nothing" Leadril replied calmly "He served his purpose by leading us to this place. Now it is up to us to bring Malkev the prize. And we will not return without it. Leadril snarled

"Fine, but do not forget who got you news of the Stormbreakers discovery here" said the other vampire as Spike came right up next to Leadril

Leadril smirked. "I will never forget who my friends are, nor my enemies" He said, those were his last words as Spike slit his throat cleanly, the other vampire charged her ice weapon only to have her brains blown away by the pistol Spike held as she wiped off the kuni on a sleeve

The deaths of the other two vampires, a minor lord one of them, had the third vampires attention. "Oy! What is this, another Stormbreaker ? I'll see you burn!" The vampire charged up a shard of ice and threw it with a ZHOOOT but cleanly missed Spike as she dove behind a pillar, the ice shattered against it

"I dunno if I burn easy." Spike yelled back

"I dont care, where are you ?!" Screamed the vampire, throwing more ice, and conjuring up a storm of cold as Spike activated a cloak of invisiblity and dove out of the cover of the pillar to get closer to the vampire. Spike put her gun away and drew a sword as the vampire conjured a blade. "Alright, where are you ? I know you are here somewhere, Mortal! Come out and face your death!"

Spike was standing right behind the vampire and smirked, dropping her cloak of invisiblity she said simply "Hi" Before bringing up her sword, she swung fast, the vampire dove out of the way and drew his own sword and ran for her their blades caught, ancient steel against Isu forged steel.

Spiker sprang back a half step and blocked the strike before striking back in return easily parrying another wild swing. "For being a vampire like yourself" Spike mused as she effortlessly blocked each strike. "You're more annoying than normal" Of course her words only angered him more as they fought. Batting aside a wild swing Spike jumped to a higher point. "Its over freak, I got the high ground" Spike had to inwardly smirk, reminded of one of her favoruite movies.

The vampire underling screamed at her and jumped towards her, the two rapidly traded blows before Spike socked the freak of nature in the face, sending it flying to the lower level and then jumped after it. Landing on the thin rock outcropping the two struck and parried wildly before Spike broke off and darted up the wall, the vampire tried in vain to follow. Only to stop as Spike repeated her favorite line. Adding. "Dont try it"

From where she stood she saw the yellow eyed freak snarl and suddenly jump at her. Spike reacted, flicking out her sword she felt it cut off both arms, and the beasts legs, as well as his heart and head, the vampire fell apart and slid to the ground into the dark waters far far below. Spike slid away her sword not caring then that she had indeed broken a sweat mostly because of the humidity in that cavern, and the fact she was just fighting, her dress clung to her every curve nicely.

Stepping over the bridge that the freak ran at her from the first time Spike found herself in a strange rotunda of a sort and she looked around. Huh. A single spiked thing was in the middle flicking theough her skills Spike activated a sleep spell, ready for anything., a sleep spell and sealing spell were perfect. A sleep spell would knock out whatever was inside the coffin, and a sealing spoell would seal it shut until someone stronger than Spike could crack it.

At least that was her plan. Stepping forwards she activated the spike. It nailed her wrist slightly, but she felt no pain, it felt too similar to her favorite hologame, but she didnt care at that moment, no what she cared about was finishing the ruins off, cleaning out the dead, literally.

After moving around some pillars Spike watched as the coffin opened and a young woman fell out. Well shit, Spikes senses went off, vampire. However Spike wanted to know why the other vampires sought this one. "Alright bitch, who are you ?" Spike demanded

"Wow, nice way of waking someone up" The woman replied just as sternly. "Who are you, did you wake me up ?"

"I asked you first, and yes I did" Spike gave her a dirty look while crossing her arms

"So you did, but thank you" the woman replied "I am Taias"

"I am going to guess that you are a vampire" Spike replied, the woman nodded, this got better every minute

"So I have you to thank for getting me out of that coffin ?" Taias asked to Spike after a long moment of quiet. Spike was debating things.

"Who is Malkev ?" Spike then asked rather bluntly, well aware of the temperture in the cavern. And the fact her feet were wet again. Wet leather felt pretty good. But she wasnt sure how heavy her dress would end up once soaked. Nor did she know just how sheer it would end up for that matter.

The woman stared at Spike. "How do you know that name ?" She asked

"Answer the question, bitch. Those vampires over there, they're dead now, but they spoke of one called Malkev, who is it ?" Spike said, not liking having to repeat herself

The woman looked at her. "As much as I would like to answer that I cant right now. Where am I" Taias asked

Spike withdrew a sword and looked at the woman. "Answer, my question, before I get mean." She said. "Do not, make me, repeat myself. Are we agreed ?"

The vampire was quiet for a long moment then nodded. "Fine, Malkev is my father, my brother buried me here to keep me safe." She glared then at Spike. "Happy ?"

Spike smirked, "Much, and as much as you want me to take you back to dear old daddy, think again." Spike said to her with a flick of the wrist the woman sank back into the coffin before getting resealed. "Have a nice nap" Spike snarled. Flicking aside some water before heading to higher ground.

Spike smirked and headed to the only door out. Sadly once through she saw something she'd much rather didnt, more dead men walking. Easily wading into the throng Spike took down each skeletal critter she saw with a single swing of her sword, arrows and bullets werent worsth wasting on skeletons.

The next door lead to a half submerged and filled with crap water way. Wonderful. Spike tossed a hand grenade into the throng of dead creatures and as they blew apart Spike easily cut down the rest of the still standing dead before sliding away her sword and covering a mouth with a sleeve. It reeked that water way.

Seeing where she was Spike growled, great, just her luck, a refuse tunnel. With a sigh she lowered her arm and waded into the knee deep water, slogging through carefully and soon was waist deep as she kept going deeper and deeper into the waste way. Soon she was shoulders deep, her hair soaked in shit. Finally she was sewiiming and couldnt feel the bottom with her feet.

Swimming through the turds in the water was not something Spike was planning to do, but to get away from the vampires it was the only shot she had to get to the outside world. And fast for that matter. She found the current and swam for it, Treading water brefily Spike mumble. "Oh I dont wanna do this" before taking a deep breath and ducking deep under as she swam. She couyldnt really see under the shit filled water, moving through the shit filled water Spike managted to get to where she wanted and came up for air near a ladder. The water she also noticed weas cleaner and she swam, a few more minutes to the ladder before ducking under the water to get her hair out of her face, though she could hear it then and saw the dripping water, great, it was raining. Spike didnt care,. She wanted out of the shit! The rain could rinse her off

Pulling herself up the ladder Spike got to the top of the hole and hsmmered it open, the manhole cover blasted off the thing like a rocket before landing somewhere else in the woods she found herself in. Spike pulled hertself out of the manhole and rolled onto the soaking wet forest floor. Letting the rain pelt her as she laid there the rain washed away the shit, the stink and otherwise. For once she felt safe, but not as safe as she had liked

Thunder roiled abover her as hse laid on the forest floor, she felt rivlets of water russing around her and through her hair, soaking her already soaked form as she laid in the thick grass. Water soaked her. For a long moment or two Spike laid there, elting the lighnting sear the sky and the rain soak her body before she sat up.

Spike looked around where she was at in the woods, where was she anyhow ? The fog had lifted. The thunder roiled again, it felt as if the sheer pressure in the clouds was trying to crush her, she had been through such storms before, Sacremento back home had them nearly constantly so the pressure filled thunder was nothing new, same with the sheet lightning, and the forked lightning.

But there was also something else, she heard shouting, and the clashing of steel. From nearby at that. Getting to her feet she went through the woods and came to a hill of rocks, quietly climbing up them she peeked over and stared at the battle before her, a good dozen men, six on a side, were fighting each other, chasing one another or beating the shit out of each other. Spike didnt want to get into another battle so she snuck away unseen. The driving rain covering her approach. The men that were fighting never saw her arrive or leave.

Soon as she was well enough away Spike started running, quickly diving over some rocks without a sound Spike rolled and trotted up to a river. Well, she'd already swam in shit, but this didnt smell as bad, plus the rain was already soaking her clear through so what did she have to loose ? Spike quickly waded into the river and started swimming once deep enough into the river and got into the current area and started heading to where she hoped was towards Diadem's camp, as she heard the thunder and searing lightning she could also hear the roaring of the forest around her.

Shit. Spike thought seeing that it wasnt just the forest that was roaring, but a group of zombies, Ambling towards her in the river. Spike swam t othe edge where she could get her swords easily draw and started hacking and slashing in the knee deep water. Zombie blood soon ran through with the river itself as Spike slashed her way through the zombie horde before halting, she was tired it seemed, too tired at that moment to much care much further as she beheaded the last zombie meatsack that tried to nail her down

Spike watched then as her blood, and that of the zombies simply washed out of her dress thanks to the rain. She had no idea where she was then and she knew it, stuck with just her wtin swords, no moey ,and the clothes on her back, sort of. Spike slogged her way to where she hoped was the nearby town of Zenris. Thankfully it was

The town was also plagued by vampire attacks. Something Spike knew she could easily fix. Slogging her way into town the city watch spotted her and came uot to greet her, none of them carried what she wanted, an umbrella, but she didnt care. The two men asked her if she was human or a vampire and she glared at him. "If I were vampire would I be talking to you or trying to eat you alive ?" Spike asked them in reply. Trading looks the two men said she was allowed to enter the city of Zenris.

Spike headed for the first safe place she knew of, an inn. Once inside she fell into a chair near the fire and tried to rest. She made it to Zenris, after swimming in shit, was the shit she swam in from Zenris or something else ? Where there any new cities nearby ? It didnt matter to Spike at that moment, what mattered was that the inn keeper could take favors

And thankfully when the guy came around and asked her for payment of food Spike asked him to owe a favor instead. "I'll tell you what, I kill the vampires attacking this town, and in return you give me food to eat. Deal ?" Spike said to the man, the innkeeper thought a good moment and after a moment he said

"Give me a few moments, I have guests to feed, enjoy your drink, and warm yourself by the fire. I will not be long" the keeper then left, passing out a few more drink orders the man spoke quietly to someone in another room before returning to Spike with a nod saying "You have a deal. Destroy the vampire castle nearby, and your food and drink, and board, is on the house"

Apparently anyone willing to go and destroy the monsters was worth honoring in such a manner, as others had tried and all had failed. But Spike it seemed was going to wing it "good, where is the castle ? The sooner the better" Spike said to the man

"You wish to go now, in the storm ?" The keeper asked her, she nodded. "You are a brave woman, alright, I mark it on your map. There you are. Good luck. Should you return I will honor my side of the deal for the duration you are in the city."

"Thank you," Spike said to him standing up to go. Yes, the sooner she left to deal with the vampires the better. She left the inn and headed for the vampire castle, twenty minutes later she arrived at its gates at high noon, in a torental downpour.

Spike smirked, this day was just wonderful


	23. Chapter 23

Jumanji's Creed Welcome to the Jungle

Season 2

Episode 3 Now for Wrath

 **7 June Year Unknown**

 **Zenris Castle grounds**

 **Jumanji Valley**

 **1 PM**

The rain fell in sheets, lighting seared the sky, Spike had asked herself on the trek to the castle in the deadly cold rain just why the fuck she offered to kill a few vampires for a free drink. Then she remembered, she had no money to pay for the drinks. So she made the deal to fill the bill. Literally.

In the midst of the torrents of rainfall Spike saw the outlaying foundations, and felt eyes on her. Focusing inward she focused her vision and sighted her targets easily. Withdrawing a sword silently with a gun she stalked forwards, fired a shot at a zombie, then cut down another ghost that tried to scream in her face. She put her gun away and stalked forwards with one sword drawn.

The heavy rainfall also had strong winds that whipped around her, her hair whipped by the rain and driving wind scared her face slightly but she didnt care, no, she wanted to destroy some vampires;. Ducking and waving through small mobs of undead zombies and other things that went fuckup during the night, Spike finally got to the main door of the ancient crumbling castle.

In doing so however it only made things slightly harder for her because once she got inside, was when things were really gonna go to shit. Ducking into the front door Spike took out the first zombie she saw, hearing a voice echoing orders to others in a raspy echoy tone. "Do not let the demoness get to this room! Destroy her or your unlife will be my food!" Spike smirked and stalked towards the end of the foyer as a throng of undead skeletons and zombies shuffled towards her aimlessly until they caught her scent. Spike was oddly happy.

A rock fell from the ceiling, smashing the head in of the closest zombie, the body fell over deader than it should have been before she went at the next group and lobbed a grenade into the middle of the mob. The bomb went off with a bang, sending pieces of zombie everywhere. Finally getting a breather Spike noticed and heard the hammering rain and felt some of it as there were holes in the rooftop as well. "This isnt a castle, its a fuckin' seive!" Spike shrieked as she chopped into a skeleton and a undead thing before moving on, More rock and brick broke from the ceiling around her,. Making hazards to dodge as well as incoming fire. Moving fast and quickly Spike kept on her toes.

"Stop the demoness! Protect the inner sanctum!" the echoy voice screamed out. Of course the undead sent after spike fell like dominos as Spike cut into them as she moved deeper into the castle. Lightning flashed and Spike looked up, smirking she waved at the ghosts watching her. Well, waving was too strong of a word, more like giving them all the bird on the spot. The ghosts didnt think, they were spirits, so how could they ? It didnt matter. The goal was easy for them, overwhelm the woman invading their home.

Spike had already taken the outside defenses. It was now a matter of destroying the interoir and ensuring the dead stayed that way, and that included the vampire lord she was hearing. "Come out and face me like a man you fucked up freak of nature!" Spike screamed out as she easily cut down a bunch of ghosts before heading into the next room, a vast dining hall. The walls behind her she could hear barely holding back the relentless storm.

Hurricane force gale winds hammered the ruins of the castle fortress. But Spike didnt care, her goal was simply to destroy the vampire. "You dare defile sacred ground, interloper!" Said the echoy voice. "Kill her! Bring her head to me on a plate!" The voice screamed out.

Spike hopped a rail and dropped onto a zombie before easily punching the unlife out of a skeleton and hacking trhe head off a vampire thrall with ease. Blood soaked the sword blade, soaked her skin and dress, yet Spike continued onwards. "Is this all you got ya fucker ?" Spike shouted as she punched the head off a skeleton into its fellow, both broke apart dead. "Gonna take more than skeletons and zombies and thralls to kill me!" She cleared the dining room and stalked towards a stairway. And was ambushed by two minor vampires.

Spike dodged a ice bolt, the ice smashed into the nearby wall as Spike flicked her sword and flung blood at the vampire that threw ice at her. Spikes attention on the freak of nature using ice magic. Nothing threw ice at her and lived! Using her own fire bolt she set the vampire on fire and chopped it to pieces before turning on the other as they launched a life drain on her.

Spike smirked watching the vampire heal itself as Spike too healed. Putting a hand to her healing lip that was briefly split by a ghost Spike muttered "I am gonna be at this all day" She then struck at the other vampire

The vampire snickered and defended from Spikes attack. The two fighters, immortal to mortal, went all over the dining room, leaving it a horrendus mess as they fought. Each making many marks on the other before Spike finally got fed up after a good twenty minutes of fighting she struck solidly and beheaded the vampire. Taking a deep breath and letting it out Spike turned and headed once more for the stairs, flicking her sword to clean it of blood.

Stepping up the stairs Spike heard the voice anew. "You have passed the first of the gauntlet, mortal. Can you survive the rest ?" A dozen coffins opened and the vampires stepped out. Spike smirked anew. Drawing her second sword with a flick of the wrist the woman smiled and stepped closer to the center of the room.

The vampires snarled when they saw her and a few raised some nearby bodies to fight her as Spike simply stood in the center of the room and waited. The mob surrounded her and Spike span on her feet nicely. A few quick swings of her swords and the vampires, and their thralls fell dead to the ground, most of them in pieces. Spike then spat on the vampires and flicked her swords on two more that were faking being dead, the blood was like a bullet from a machinegun, the vampires died.

Spike stalked up the next set of stairs, ducking a swing she slit the throat of the screaming thrall and blocked a badly aimed arrow from another before beheading the so called archer. Apparently this was indeed the best a two million year old emmissary of the night could indeed send against her.

"You try my patience mortal. Why did you come here ?" The voice asked. "Did you come seeking power, or knowledge ? Behold, you are in my realm now. Feel free to browse my library. If you so wish to leave, you are welcome to turn around and walk away." The voice echoed

Spike snarled as she halted at the top of the next set of stairs. Typical. "Enough, your game ends here!" Spike had to scream as the storm outside finally decided that a castle was the perfect means to get some projectile weaponry for a good tornado or two. Walls were ripped apart as Spike neared the centeral coffin. Stone and brick and wood flew in all directions in a tornado around Spike.

Finally she saw her target, the Vampire Lord Tai. Bloodshot red eyes, badly formed wings, and worse, really bad breath and a gaunt face that had seen better days ages before. The vampire floated off the ground as he neared Spike. "As I had told you, you are in my realm now. You are the savior of Jumanji, the world knows it. As do we. So I now have a deal for you, should you take it."

Spike stepped into view, where she and the vampire stood there was deathly calm as the tornado ripped apart the castle around them. "What kind of deal ?" Spike asked

"Walk out of here, leave Zenris, leave Jumanji, never return. And we will forget you." Lord Tai replied simply.

Spike smirked, "I will think about it" She replied.

"Then do not take long, the storm grows restless." Lord Tai told her

"Thought long enough. No deal motherfucker, you're shit out of luck and jolly well fucked. Care to use my sword as a butt plug ?" Spike asked him.

The vampire snarled at her, his eyes briefly lighting up bright red. "IMPUDENCE!" he screamed at her

Spike belched and shook her head "No actually, goat, its not staying down either." She had to smirk at her own words as she watched the ancient vampire lord scream at her and slowly loose his temper as she remained so very calm.

"You try my patience mortal!" Lord Tai growled at her

"That's great, you should try mine some time" Spike replied

"That's it!" The vampire lord screamed as a sword formed in his hand. "I will end you!"

Spike smirked and settled into a two sword stance. "I would like to see you try!" She snarled in reply as he rushed at her. She easily parried his strike then dodged out of his path before blocking another. The ancient vampire sword swung madly and broke more rock and stone.

Spike hopped upwards, the vampire following behind. Using the broken walls and roof and floor of the old castle as the tornado ripped the stone apart with sheer wind alone the two continued fighting madly. Blocking and twisting Spike finally growled something and put her swords together into one larger thicker blade and she struck at the vampire lord. Cutting one of his wings off, sending him crashing to the ground

Spike dropped to the ripped up ground as the storm continued to destroy things around them. Her swords coming apart as she stalked towards the creature. "Your reign of terror over the people of Zenris has come to an end, fucker. I am your judge, your jury, and executionor. Have you any last words ?"

"Go to hell" Lord Tai screamed at her as she was standing before him. He got to his feet and stared eye to eye with her.

"I'd love to join you on your trip, but I am afraid its only one bastard per ticket, and I'm a virgin myself, so, I guess that leaves only you to go to hell." She then beheaded him as he screamed at her. The last vampire lord dead the tornado broke and faded, leaving in its wake, a destroyed castle, and torrental rain. Once more soaking and cleaning Spike off in rainwater

The stones and broken castle fell around her like rainfall. Crashing to the ground in ruin as Spike walked to the edge of the ruins and into the woods once more headed back to Zenris, she had to tell the keeper at the inn what had transpired, the Vampires were dead. Well almost all of them, one was left Spike wanted one to be left, to tell other vampire lords she was coming, she was going to destroy every last vampire she possibly could.

Spike took a handful of her sleeve and begain cleaning her swords with it as she walked. Heading back to the town of Zenris. The guards had only been told she was going to deal with the vampires, not that she'd be coming back, nor had they been told of the storm that occurred. Nobody expected a tornado strength storm out of nowhere. The castle on the hill was completely obscoured by the storm. But now the rain made it just barely able to be seen as the storm seemingly broke apart.

Spike stepped into view of the guards, as she did so her first sword was put away and she was still cleaning the other one. As she neared the guards they called out "Halt, who goes there ?"

"A friend." Spike replied, hopefully the soldiers were stupid to know that a friend was always welcome.

Sadly they thought she was a vampire since she was approaching with her sword drawn, and was cleaning it on her sleeve. The rain washing away the blood in rivlets down the dress she wore. The already white cloth was now quite sheer as Spike wore it. But she didnt seem to much care if that. Drazwing their own swords while one drew a bow with a arrow nocked Spike halted. "Hold, how do we know you're not some bandit ?"

"Because an hour and a half ago I was here telling you I was going to take care of the vampires haunting the city of Zenris" Spike replied as she finished cleaning her sword and quickly sheathing it without another word. "excuse me, but I believe the innkeeper owes me a meal. I do not want t obe late" Spike said

The two soldiers traded looks, finally relenting they put away their weapons. "Very well, good luck. Enjoy your meal" the two men said allowing Spike to pass. In the torrental rainfall Spike made her way back to the inn. Stepping up to the deck stairs to the inn Spike saw a paiur of men chatting.

"Monster storm" Said one, both men were quite old

"Oh yes, tornado I suppose" Said the other

"You think it could hit here ?" Said the first

"Aint possible for a tornado to hit here. Too low in the valley" Said the second man. "Though its possible it destroyed that old castle on the hill"

"I suppose its possible yes." Said the first, "Up where the dead and ghosts live I think."

Spike smirked and stepped up the stairs to the door of the inn and went inside. Upon entering the innkeweper called out "Greetings, take a seat and someone will be right with you, otyherwise give a hollar and I find someone to aid you" Spike stepped into full view then and stood by the fire. "Ahh, Lady Ravenloft, I trust your mission was a success then."

"It was" Spike replied simply as she tried to dry off as much as she could, anything to dry her dress enough to not be so sheer. "The vampirs are dead. Word as most likely also been sent to other vampire castles of the destruction of the one as well"

"Ah, that's good then, make yourself to home, I'll get you something to eat. What would you like ?" The keeper said to her

"What do you have for sale ?" Spike asked him

"Lets see what we can feed you ey ?" he replied, showing her a menu. Spike requested some chesses and some deer meat before finding a seat near the fire and relaxing. For once not worried of having to pay for anything.

As Spike relaxed Mark arrived in Zenris and sought her out. "Thought I'd find you here" He said

"Whats up ?" Spike asked motioning him to join her.

Calling to the keeper Mark said "I'll have the same" The keeper nodded and got the food ready for Mark as he sat down. "Diadem said you went out in the peasoup this morning. That red fog meant a killer storm was coming. Diadem knew it and Spyder prepped the camp for it too. But you were gone. Where were you ?"

"Killing vampires, hunting zombies, cleaned out a cavern and found a vampire sealed in a coffin for a million plus years who wanted me to take her back to her father. But I said no and sealed her back in it with the sealing spell. Though Spyders webbing might be more handy now that I think about it" Spike replied

Mark stared at her "You found a what ?"

"A vampire" Spike said

"A vampire ?" Mark raised an eyebrow

"Mhm, why, whats wrong ?" Spike looked at him confused

"And you didnt destroy it ?" Mark asked, if she didnt destroy the vampire, then yes, everything was wrong

"Nope, apparently there's vampires in Jumanji, I just destroyed one of their castles, never got the fuckers name either. Just fought him in a tornado and then killed him." Spike said "Now I can eat. Cant carry a money pouch in this getup properly." Spike said Mark tried not to stare as thankfully the dress had the bra built into it. Otherwise the dress was sheer

A moment of quiet as Marks food and drink was brought to him, then Spike asked "Why were you looking for me ?"

"I wanted to make sure you were safe, the peasoup thinned out when the rain started, that was doable to see, but whe nthe wind started to pick up I got worried and Diadem said to come here to Zenris, surprisingly the guards let me pass through once I told them who I was and why I wanted into the city, I was looking for you of all people. They said to come here to the inn so, here I am" Mark replied, detailing his venture to get there alone through the rainfall

Spike smirked. It made sense to go looking for her. "Yes, the storm created a tornado when I went to the castle to deal with the vampires there. There was quite a few, I made sure to let one get away to tell any others that I did the deed" Spike said to him

"Did you tell the fuck what to say ?" Mark asked also smirking

Spike laughed and shook her head "No, I didnt know that one got away until I saw it fleeing very briefly as the tornado died" She said

"Fair enough" Mark replied calmly. For a good few more minutes they ate in silence. Finally Mark spoke up. "I brought an umbrella along, but it didnt do me much good, if that."

That made Spike smile thinly.. "I didnt bother tried to cover myself from the rain, it actually felt good to be honest, especially after that cavern, to get out I had to swim through shit. Once I got out into the rain it washed me off" Spike said, she then detailed the conversation, brief as it was, with the vampire named Leadril. Then getting out of the caverns via shit packed sewers

Mark whistled "Sounds like you had a hell of a morning and early afternoon. When we're done here whats the plan ?" Mark asked

"I dont know yet, I didnt think that far ahead" Spike replied. "At least, other then dry off, or try to dry off" Spike looked at herself, the dress wasnt as sheer as it was, but it still clung to her body tightly because it was still soaked, but it wsnt see throu anymore thanks to mostly getting dried off just sitting near the fire.

"Alright, the fog is gone, nobody knows how long the storm will last, if that. But we do know that we goit free food and drink here for taking care of the vampires? Mark mused, Spike nodded. Maybe he could relax. Maybe for once since coming to Jumanji it actually wasnt that bad to begin with ? What with the cheat codes and all.

"If the fog is gone the storm will last until nightfall, then there will be more fog over night, but it wont be as thick as it was this morning, the main issue with the fog is that it was red tinted this morning, it wont be red tinted tomorrow morning... I hope" Spike said thoughtfully

"And if it is red tinted in the morning tomorrow ?" Mark asked her

"I will sleep in" Spike said simply, Mark snickered, the two continued eating then in silence for a while longer. Soon Spike was completely dry, as was Mark thanks to the fire and the fact that the inn was now just themselves and the keeper, which also allowed Spike to change into something more revealing for about an hourt to let her dress dry, had she taken the keeper up on the offer her dress would have ended up stolen and she would have been stuck butt naked in Jumanji.

Not on her daily planner that was for Spike knew in her heart she wouldnt be caught naked when dead in Jumanji. Infact if she was lucky she'd never end up naked Thankfully with Mark there the dress wasnt stolen, but it was nicely dried.

After getting it back on with her swords at her side Spike stepped into the main commons room of the inn and saw it starting to fill up with soaking wet people. _Wonderful. Just damn wonderfu. I am dry, and the folks outside come in_ Spike thought darkly as Mark checked their bill, the keeper insisted that because Mark was with Spike there was no bill, a favor for a favor was all it took.

Mark of course was confused until the keeper explained that by destroying the vampire castle on the hill nearby to Zenris, and also freeing the town of vampire influence, had infact earned Spike and those with her the ability ot stop into the inn for free food and drink on the house whenever they were in town.

And that was convincing enough for Spike who thanked the man and nodded to Mark, it was time for them to go. Diadem most likely was worried. As they left the inn Mark spoke "Its not Diadem I am worried about"

"What do you mean ?" Spike asked as they headed out into the rainfall

"Its Diamond I am worried about, she went out last night, you remember, never came back" Mark said

"Relax, I am sure she is alright whereever she is at this moment. Worse that can happen is getting soaked to the skin as it is" Spike replied

Mark had to agree. The two headed into the rain back to camp.

Upon reaching the edge of camp however a letter arrived for Spike. "I have been looking for you, I was told to deliver something to you. Lets see what we got. Ah, a package here, the lady said it was important enough for you to get it quickly as possible." Looking further the man then nodded "I think thats it, gotta go." Spike smirked and took the package when it was offered. Either Diamond had found something and got a messenger to send it to her. Or something happened to Diamond and she sent out a vital piece of the puzzle to Spike to deal with.

"What is it ?" Mark asked

Spike opened the package, finding inside te guide book and map with a note that Spike then read aloud. "Spike, Mark, I know the messenger guy will find you so I will make it quick, the margins on the map show a vampire held city not far from camp called Zoist. I cant say more otherwise I will be found. Look for Jalen, he is from here. Diamond"

Spike took the box to a trash bin and tossed it, putting the book in Marks backpack with the map. "Alright so whats the plan ? Diamond is behind enemy lines so we need to think on something some way to get her out safely." Mark said

"We will worry about that tomorrow, Diamond may have found herself a place to sleep for tonight, so I am not worried on that angle just yet. Finding Diamond will be a problem yes, but getting whatever information she has back to Creta to translate for us I consider the main problem. Come on, lets get to camp."

Mark nodded and the two headed off. Spike already plotting on how to spring Diamond


	24. Chapter 24

Jumanji's Creed Welcome to the Jungle

Season 2

Episode 4 Level 8 Nightshade

 **8 June Year Unknown**

 **City of Zoist**

 **Jumanji**

 **Sunrise**

Dawn broke, it had to, Zoist was packed with people at all hours, and it was snowing, thick white clouds dropped feet of snow over the course of an hour. Just standing still had Diamond covered in snow, making her black hair, which was normally silver, a frothy white. But Diamond was observing, it was her job, watch carefully everything that happened around her. Map it all out, and act normal while doing it all. So far Diamond did just that just fine.

At least at the time. Diamond had mapped out several sections of the city overall and managed to find districts spread in good chunksa acrtoss the city as a whole. Zoist was huge, and snowy as all hell. If Spike were to get in there as Diamond hoped, then aodds were good that nobody could notice a white dressed woman in a blizzard, they had also missed herself easily at that

Diamond by that point had found a massive complex of buildings designed in such a manner that they were all interconnected, like a maze really. And some doors lead out into an over balcony above allowing Diamond to look out to a lower level of a massive theatre, an opera was in progress and it allowed Diamond a measure of cover as she mapped the structure out.

Acting as if getting to her party on the other side of the theatre allowed Diamond to observe and mark as targets those who were with a pallor to their overall appearance. Vampires were her target to mark. And as she passed them, they were easy to spot based on the scents of blood being drunk like wine and the pale allore to their faces and bloodshot eyes. Vampires were obviously not good when it came to sleeping. Their eyes were always bloodshot

But it didnt matter, Diamond exited the upper galley balcony and went t oa set of stairs, passing around a few bulters and ushers Diamond was on the middle level of three. There was a second balcony, albiet lower than the one she was on, but she didnt have to cross it, she had already mapped it.. Once outside and in the ice cold Diamond smirked, she missed being in the snow back in Arendelle, now known as Pond. It allowed Diamond a sense of peace for once. No enroaching walls or fear of a vampire nailing her in the neck. Muchless losing track of her mission and being found dead by Spike and the others. It was a reason she sent the guidebook and maps back to Spike at camp. Or wherever Spike was when thje messenger found her.

Diamond figured it better to be found not possessing the maps and book out of safety reasons to herself, so if she was captured, she didnt have either and be let go. That always helped in the long run. Not that anyone really noticed or cared that Diamond was pretty much a normal visitor to Zoist and treated like all residents and vistors, the upper classes who were also residents and visitors, like shit.

Of course Diamond was an upper class noble, but Jumanji seemed to insist on otherwise. So she ignored the jeering and drunk noblemen and entered a tavern. Knocking on the table for a waiter, the guy came over and asked her what she wanted, she made the order and the man left. Diamond kept her mind focused by thinking on what her husband, Naratas, would do in situations like this to not get noticed, or to be left alone.

Unfortunately, it didnt work out in many levels as hoped as she simply was both noticed and jeered at, and in many cases was asked to dance on a table while naked. Something Diamond could have liked to do in a blizzard as a child but now as a refined woman and dragon, well Jumanji was perverted when it came to drunken nobles.

As she sat drinking a few drunks pestered among themselves. She could sense one of them was a vampire goading his fellows on. All the men were pale. But Diamond knew that one of them was indeed the vampire, a minor lord apparently, one so low on the totempole if he died in a teahouse fight none would be the wiser

The minor vampire cavorted with his fellows, goading them on "Go on, ask her to do a show! Shes a pretty one we could take home too!" Of course they had to think with their dicks. Diamond smirked listening to them clearly as the drunken men ambled over.

"Hey pretty lady, how's about you do us some favors ?" The drunk said sitting down next to her and pulling her close. Diamond simply took a sip, never looking at the man. "Hey now dont play hard to get" The drunk said reaching for her cup. Only to get splashed in the face with the wine and her arm shoving him hard off the bench to the floor

The other drunks laughedf as the one of the floor also laughed. "Ah, a playful one with spirit!" the drunk on the floor said getting to his feet

"My fight is not with you, leave me be and you wont end up dead" Diamond cautioned the four men. But they didnt pay any heed as they laughed and jeered and crowded around her table the Vampire sitting across from her with a smirk

"Have fun guys" He said simply sitting back to watch with a smirk on his otherwise gaunt pale undead face. Diamond snickered and took another drink of wine before bringing the cup down hard on the next drunks head. The man laughed and fell to the floor, not caring that he had just taken one hell of a dead bang to the head that broke the cup.

A pair of chopsticks found themselves lodged in the next drunks throat, killing the man easily. The last man went for his knife and swung madly at Diamond, only to have it knocked aside and lodged in the yable top before the vampire as he drank his blood without a care. Clearly enjoying the show as the last fellow got to his feet and tried to get a choke hold on Diamond, Only to fall dead with his nose smashed and his ears ripped off his head.

Finally there was silence. Diamond spoke up "Oy, where is my meal ?" The waiter brought it over quickly and set it before Diamond and the vampire before her. The vampire Diamond noted didnt eat anything and only had a 'special wine' she knew to be blood. Finally as the waiter left and Diamond started using the chopsticks to fill a small bowl with rice and meat she spoke up "You do not eat ?"

"No" came the calm reply

"You do not drink ?" Diamond then asked

"No," came the answer calm as ever.

"Then why sit at my table ?" Diamond asked finally looking up from her food and looking at him directly. "What are you, vampire ?" Diamond asked bluntly

The vampire smiled and set down his cup "Ah, someone has noticed" He said simply. Still smiling he said "Allow me to introducer myself. My name is Shione, One of Lord Asch's retainers. New on the job and allowed to do as I like unless given orders. I must thank you for taking care of my fellows however,. Saves me the need to kill them for drink later" Haughty, and so full of himself, Diamond noted.

"Pleasure is all yours. So why is a bastard like you sitting across from a woman like me ?" Diamond asked

"I was hoping you had something that belonged to me" Shione replied simply. Getting right to the point. "A book, and some maps, they were stolen from my home, I was sure you'd have them on you, the way you act, the way you eat, the way you fight. Told me that it is possible you had the items I seek"

Diamond looked at him. "And If I did ?" She asked him spearing a piece of meat.

"I'd like them back please" Shione replied

"Answer the question freak, If I did have them, would I give them to you ?" Diamond stared at him, hard

"With compentation perhaps ?" Shione said

"What do you have in mind ?" Diamond asked

"Well, information, gold, you name it I can give it, within reason of course" The vampire was a shrewed businessman for sure before he was turned

"And if I say no to any of those ?" Diamond said thoughtfully

"What do you have in mind for compenstation ?" Shione asked her

Diamond thought a moment as she ate. The Vampire had moved closer to her, leaning forwards as she did to fill her plate with food. Her chopsticks nailed him in the eyes. "Your life" Diamond said as she ate, the vampire fell over, dead, quickly turning to ash and fading away. Diamond tossed aside the chopsticks and got some fresh ones and continued to eat.

Today was going to be an eventful day for sure now that the lowest ranked retainer to the Lord of the City was dead and ashed in one of the inns within the city.. By a visitor no less. _Come on Spike dont let me down_ Diamond thought as the waiter came over to her "Sorry about the mess, what will it take to keep this... quiet ?"

"Nothing at all madam, these men constantly skip out on their paying, it is good that you dealt with htem as their debts are now paid, it will be kept quiet for you. Come, it is on the house" the waiter, the owner actually, said to her as Diamond smiled, it seemed she had just made a foothold into the city of Zoist at the Short Fall Tavern. Which was good thing infact.

So she then asked "If I were to extend an invitation to some of my friends, will the offer of the food being on the house be extended to them as well ?" Diamond asked the keeper nodded as she described the others.

"Ah, Lady Ravenloft is one of your companions ?" the owner of the tavern asked

"She is our leader actually, I went on the mission of scouting Zoist for vampires once we got news of them, Spike hates the things apparently" Diamond said

The owbner nodded. "When she comes to Zoist my tavern and inn is your home for as long as you need, free food and drink too for all your companions" He said to her, Diamond thanked him and he brought out more food for her to eat and also got a broom and dustpan to clean up the remains fo the vampire as some of his workers took the dead drunks out back for burning later.

Diamond smirked and as the workers let with the bodies leaving her and the owner she said to him "This rear most table, may I keep this room and this table reserved ?"

The Owner nodded. "When Lady Ravenloft arrives I will have the tables moved near the edge of here so this partition can go up. This room shall be yours and hers alone."

Diamond nodded and thanked the man, he went back to work and had his workers prepare and move empty tables in order to set up the partition properly. Leaving Diamond alone in the room, her back to a wall.

 **At that same moment**

 **In Malkev's Hall**

"You are certain ?" Malkev asked the underling vampire. The vampire of Tai's retainers had fled the battle zone as the tornado struck the castle with extreme force. Barely able to get out of the tornado zone itself as it was.

"Yes, when I reached the next hill the tornado faded, nothing is left of Tai Castle. I barely got away with my life!" Said the retainer. He detailed how Spike had arrived and skewered them all, ghosts, goblins and vampires and thralls alike. Leaving dead in her wake.

Malkev grunted then. Starting to pace he thought over his options. Wiuth Tai dead he'd have to send a new representative in the council to election. His own family voted for him, so naturally he'd vote for himself when the vote happened, but, without Lord Tai there could infact not be a Vampire King chosen from the outset. But it didnt matter to him now.

No, what mattered was that Spike did the deed, destroyed Lord Tai. And what was worse. No news of the vampire scouting party he had sent out either. It didnt matter now actually now that Malkev really thought on it. "Anything from Boris and his party ?"

The retainer shook his head. Boris was one of Lord Tai's men, and if nothing was heard. "The only news we got, was that the cavern had been found, then sealed. We found nothing of the party when we sent a recovery unit. It was not until arrival of the mortal, Spike Ravenloft, when we realised that Boris and his men, your men, were all dead and the secret of the cavern gone forever with them"

Malkev smirked. "It is possible that Lady Ravenloft infact has the secret of that cavern, send a team, more soldiers this time, to escavate the cavern Boris had found, if they find anything, have them return here on the double!" Malkev thundered

"Yes my lord" the retainer replied, quickly leaving Malkev's presence and heading somewhere else to send the word along. Malkev paced in the massive study, thinking carefully over things. Spike was moving quickly, and it was only a matter of time before she began to target the other Clans, if Lord Tai and his family were destroyed in their castle, the rest of ther clan was scattered. Maybe voting for a Vampire King was not the plan to go by ?

Malkev continued pacing going to the shelves on the wall and started looking, maps, he needed to plot against Spike, he needed to know her movements. Setting out a map of Jumanji he saw the city of Zenris, and where Tai Castle used to stand before Spike brought it down. Any vampires in Tiir were long lost and destroyed he knew. So he thought carefully on his next move. Zoist was a possiublity, but where was Spike operating from ?

There camne a knock at the door. "Enter" Malkev said, two underlings arrived. It was not long before it became clear.. Spike was going to attack Zoist, and soon. But when he didnt know. "What is it Gethem ?" He asked

"Sir, we received word of confirmation. Lord Tai and his clan are gone. The City of Zenris rose up afgainst the clan remains within the city and put them all to fire. There is nothing left of Clan Tai or Tai Castle" Came the information.

"So we have lost Zenris, fine, we cannot lose Zoist or the other cities." Malkev roared angerly, it was time to bring out the big guns it seemed. "Send word to Lord Asch, she may use any means she wishes to eliminate Lady Ravenloft. I do not care how Lord Asch does the deed so long as Ravenloft is dead!"

"Yes sir" The underling replied and took his leave and Malkev calmed and turned to the other underling who stepped forwards when Malkev bid him to do so

"Sir, we also received word of what was in the cavern, Lady ravenloft was indeed there, soldiers, Eshu soldiers, now guard the area in alarge patrols. Sir, your prize, we cannot recover it without great losses to our men. What are your orders ?"

Malkev had to think carefully, he poured himself a glass of blood and took a long sip of it and remained quiet for long moments, thinking carefully then said "Inform Captain Dotooine, he can use any soldiers he wishes, But he must work with secrecy, if any of the soldiers are found, they must be not traced back to us here. They must dress differentkly than our normal soldiers. And they are to be lightly armored and lightly armed, they are only seeking information, not to fight. Am I understood ?"

"Yes sir" said the underling

"Good, inform Captain Dotooine of his new orders. He is to leave at once to recover information of the cavern and what is in it. You may go" Malkev waved the underling off and went back to his maps. Another knock came. "Yes ?"

A third underling entered. "Lady Elsa wishes to speak to you."

"Allow her to enter." Malkev said simply, best to not keep the Eshu Empress waiting he surmised.

The underling went to the door and bid Elsa to enter, the woman did so, with her was another woman with silver hair, whereas Elsas own hair was a brilliant shade of white, the woman with her could have been easily mistaken for a twin due to the silver coloration of the hair, however their clothing let much to be desired, The woman with Elsa was in nothing more than a oil black swimsuit with a belt about the waist and a pair of swords kept there.

"I take it you learned just as we did of the discovery and loss of a cavern ?" Malkev said simply to Elsa who nodded. "Also the news of the loss of the Tai Clan of vampires ?" Again Elsa nodded. "And you are not the least bit mad over this matter ?"

"Why should I be ?" Elsa asked him

"Why should you be mad ? Easy. The task of holding the world in our grasp also falls to you. You lose as much as we do the more Lady Ravenloft destroys your only ally" Malkev glared at her. The woman with her simply crossed her arms over her chest. Malkev paid Creta no heed.

"Then what do you ask of me ?" Elsa asked

"I ask simply that your soldiers let my men in when they arrive at the cavern site. They are only going there to retrieve information, they are not going there to fight. But you know this already do you not ?" Malkev explained

"No actually I am not aweare of my men guarding a cavern unless they found something equally important for me to deal with like yourself having a map drawn up." Elsa replied "Planning something are we ?" She steppoed to the desk and looked it over, known vampire holdings and territory were spread out in various zones.

"Lady Ravenloft has taken down one clan of vampires thus far, Clan Tai is destroyed, the City of Zenris is lost to us, her next stop, closest to Zenris is Zoist, Lord Asch and her clan resides and governs the city entirely." Malkev said, "Should Ravenloft attack, she will aim for Lord Asch, or begin all out bloodshed in the streets of Zoist, painting the snow red."

"Painting the snow red it will be, there are enough Vampires in Zoist the city might as well be Vampires only." Elsa mused, Creta simply observed, taking in everything she could hear

"If Ravenloft destroys Lord Asch and retakes the city from us, it puts her too close to your own holdings as well so I hear" Malkev said simply

"So destroying Lady Ravenloft, my old friend and fellow explorer. Puts us on the same side. Fine, where do you want my troops ?" Elsa mused aloud, Sometimes Malkev was smart, other times, dumber than cement.

"For now, your men I want to increase patrols in the given zones here and here" Malkev pointed out two other cities, both of which werent Zoist

"But forgo Zoist ?" Elsa asked, "Unlike you to leave such a massive metropolis unguarded."

"It will not be unguarded, Lord Asch has many soldiers, both vampire and human to do her deeds for her and to protect her clan as a whole." Malkev said. Elsa didnt like the freak of nature but had to agree with him

"Very well. My men will increase their patrols in these two zones. Is there anything important to look for ?" Elsa asked him

Malkev nodded. "Yes, there is something important here that contains something very valueable to me. If your men are to find it, keep it sealed until I get to that location to recover it myself." It seemed Malkev was getting into things concerning certain items.

"What exactly are you looking for Malkev, you know you cant keep secrets from me" Elsa replied, Malkev smirked and nodded. Elsa was right, he couldnt keep secrets from her, ever.

"You are right, I am searching for something important to me" Malkev said

"And that is ?" Elsa asked him

"A woman named Taias, my daughter. Rumor is that she was hidden there somewhere in these two zones within a cavern. If your men are to find her, do send me word of the location so I may see her myself." Malkev said

"Even if she is dead ?" Elsa asked, odds were good that if a vampire was dead and buried in a cavern like this woman, Taias, was, then finding her alive was a major no go

"She will be alive for sure, if your men find her ,guard the site only, I will waken her if I must" Malkev replied, he knew his daughter was alive and well, the question however was simple, they were father and daughter after all. So therefore they had the connection to begin with.

"Fine, if my men recover such thing, they will guard the site, and when your men come upon them guarding the site they will be allowed in." Elsa said giving Creta the order, the slicksuit wearing woman nodded. "Is that all you wish of us or do you have more plans ?" Elsa then said, thankfully Malkev only had a few more things for them to look out for, in addition to Spike's movements. However Elsa waved her hand. "Ravenloft at this moment is not my concern, my concern simply is with ensuring the moral of my men, and getting my gemstone back."

"Yes, and Ravenloft possesses that gemstone does she not ?" Malkev knew of the power of the Eye of the Kaiju, and that Elsa had taken it just by looking at the green eyed woman.

Giving Malkev a dangerous glare Elsa smiled then said "Our meeting is concluded, you will allow us to leave without issue."

Malkev nodded, Elsa was an asset not to be wasted. "Yes, our meeting is done, you may leave as you see fit. Good day to you both." as hungry as he was, Malkev couldnt eat the woman with Elsa, whom he recognised as the womans second.


	25. Chapter 25

Jumanji's Creed Welcome to the Jungle

Season 2

Episode 5 Follow the Daughter

 **8 June Year Unknown**

 **City of Zoist**

 **Jumanji**

 **About two in the afternoon**

The blizzard was at full strength as Spike arrived at the outskirts of the city of Zoist, as much as she hated it it oddly wasnt cold to her, even as frost built up on her skin and clothing, Spike wasnt hindered, and here were men and women meandering around as if nothing else was new and the cold was normal. Which it was oddly so at that point.

But Spike didnt care, no, her goal was to find Diamond and get her home, alive preferably. So she was directed to Long Shots Inn, Then again there was a good dozen or so inns in the city alone, and only one or two taverns she could find until she found one and the owner of the place recognised her by face appearance alone. There was no mistaking her for that matter.

"Lady Ravenloft, we've been expecting you" The owner said, Tash was his name.

Spike looked at him confused. "I am expected ?" She asked.

"Yes, we were hoping you might have gotten here sooner, but she nearly couldnt wait." Tash replied simply

"She ?" Spike asked him

"Yes, Lady Silverhand, she awaits you, please come with me." Tash led Spike to the room Diamond waited within with a full table of food and drink

"About time you got here" Diamond said when Spike saw her. Looking around she asked "Just you ?

"For the moment, Mark and the others are still at Diadems fortress camp" Spike replied taking a seat at table, she was famished and picked up a set of chopsticks. "Whats the lowdown ?" She asked as she started filling a bowl or two with meats, cheeses and rice.

"Half the city guards are vampires, a third of the nobles are vampires, everyone treats visitors like shit and the food is pretty good" Diamond replied

"Doesnt explain why you mailed me the book and maps" Spike said while eating, giving Diamond a funny look. "So we got a city full of fuckups, dipshits and nitwits. Anything else ?"

"No that's about right, oh and one guy wanted me to give him the books back. Even offered something in return based on the value of the books, he was a vampire, I took his... well life would be too strong of a word" Diamond said and detailed Shione.

Spike laughed and tried not to choke however on her food as Diamond detailed the idiot of a vampire to her. Well that was not expected, but it was funny as hell though. So it was indeed laughable. "You're telling me, the guy that had the hots for me back home in Sacremento, was a vampire here in Jumanji ?"

"Really ?" Diamond asked her. Spike nodded. Diamond sncikered. "if thats the case when we get back rest assured he is taken by someone else. Or if Talak took care of him ?"

"Talak never met the man, but thankfully he is taken care of, he's a laywer" Spike said. Now Diamond was laughing like an idiot. "Whats so funny ?"

"Sorry" Diamond said "Just imagining a vampire who is a lawyer"

"More than one way to be a bloodsucker, and a prick" Spike agreed, now both women were laughing like schoolgirls. "In seriousness though, what did you find out ? Who is the leadership here ? What is the leadership here ? Will we need the whole crew ?"

"We might need everyone, even Spyder, and Jalen, Creta too if she can sneak out" Diamond said. Spike shook her head. "What ?"

"Creta is with Elsa, her right hand woman like I am with Talak, she just informed me that our resident bad guy is sending a group of men to the cavern where I found someone, a vampire princess of all things. Seems her brothers and mother hid her there asleep for eterninty to hide her from dear old dad"

Diamond whistled "Whoa... so what now ?"

Spike smirked. She liked having someone on the inside. "Creta said she informed the men of what was coming and to kill without warning every vampire that came in, ether by triggering traps or outright shooting them to death. Last thing we want is word getting back to the vampires that our own men killed them. They're to work with the vampires and let them get information to take back to their lord or whatever."

Diamond snickered and speared some meat. "Either way, one vampire out of Light knows how many is dead already along with some of his drunk friends" Diamond said, she detailed the brief scene.

"Its a good thing you're married otherwise an orgy would have been had" Spike snickered. The two women planned long into the evening of their next move. They had to simply ewait however for the rest of the crew to arrive however. They were gonna need everyone, Spyder, Diadem, Miao, Mark, Jalen, they were all going tocome there to that inn to get the plan ready.

Of course there were many chances for it to go horridly wrong. So each plan they thought up was questioned and picked apart and rebuilt carefully before final plans were set up. The vampire leadership ran the entire place on their own. Odds were good that some people didnt want them dead,m or known t obew undead. The less people knew their leaders were infact fattening the herd in order to suck them dry later, and not just out of money made things all the more fun.

"Zenris rebelled, the soldiers and people fought against remaining vampires once the castle was destroyed, any vampires within the city limits and outskirts were destroyed and quickly, nothing was left." Spike then said remembering seeing the spreading death and destruction. Though it was funny, with using the cheat codes she hadnt heard the drums for a long time But she didnt want to jinx herself yet.

"So we get the band back together. What next ?" Diamond said when Spike mentioned the others.

"We get them here first, one at a time, from different angles to the city overall. We dont want the vampires thinking that we're coming from one area." Spike mused

"Alright that's a plan, after they get here, what then ?" Diamond asked

"For now I am not worried about that, I am more worried of now" Spike said

"What happens now ?" Diamond asked, suddenly quite confused of what Spike meant by those words

"Right now I am most concerned with dinner. Tash, whats on the menu for tonight ?" Spike said, that made sense, she was hungry. Diamonds stomach gurgled as well, the two of them, even though they had used cheat codes and just cleaned a tableful of food, didnt have the codes to never be hungry. So iut made sense to be in need of wanting food at that moment. Not that it was a bad thing, it was actually a very good thing now that Diamond was made aware that she was infact rather hungry to begin with.

A good two hours later and the rest had arrived and taken their seats. That night was going to be an eventful one for all involved. But it wasnt going to be easy, with the means to outwit the system the vampires were going to try and kill them, or turn them. Thankfully the codes they had used prevented such things from happening.

It was snowing thick heavy snow once again. Spike smiled, it was time to go! The guards were walking around in the street, and based on their pallor and gaunt faces Spike knew them to be vampires. Without a sound or a word the group had easily killed a few, leaving their ashing carcasses in the streets easily.

Silent weapons were a wonderful thing. Guards died by the dozen over the next hour, their bodies fading to ash. Of course this left armor and other items in their stead in piles of junk as the group moved around through the city. Block by block they retook the streets. Ashing vampires. Some of the common people watched them and cheered them on. Most joining them and others starting fires in the streets.

With the outskirts of the city now either on fire or at war with itself the group headed for the leadership, the massive palace structure in the center of the city of Zoist was snow covered and similar to Center at the center of Tiir. Similar construction but more stone like of all things it made the most sense.

Because it was made of stone, it was a structure that would never see the light of day ever again, it was going to get destroyed. However as the group headed for it the issuebecame clear. The vampires were amassing their entire strength within the gates of the centeral structure itself. Vampires manned the walls. Each armed with bows and arrows. Spike counted a good hundred or so of them.

"Dozens on the walls, cant see how many are behind them. Odds are good the walls are packed with vampires as well, many thralls too." Spike said once she had a good look.

"So what do we do ?" Diadem asked."we all used the codes. We go in dodging arrows and force them to shoot onto their own ?" Diadem had a point

"We can do it one of three ways." Mark said, they all looked at him. "We go in guns blazing, we wont get past the front gate, we'd get stalled there allowing the leadership to get free. We take out the guys on the wall. They'd see us first. But, we do it at full dark, with the snowfall and they'd never spot us. Or we can sneak in through the sewers."

"Odds are good they got the sewers covered unless it really reeks" Spike mused, she herself had already swam in shit, she didnt want to swim in frozen shit. "Alright, we'll do all three, Mark, you and Jalen have the best skills with ranged weaponry, Take those vampire bastards out as many as you can. Miao, you're brutal in hand to hand combat, You and Spyder take the front door. Dont worry, with the codes you cant die, you can take injury, but you wont die. Diamond, Diadem and I will take the sewer. Do not start fighting until you hear the sounds of fighting inside the walls." Spike said

The group nodded, Mark and Jalen went by the rooftops to the wall edge. Miao and Spyder went to the front door, and Spike, Diamond and Diadem went for the sewer nearby. The fight was gonna be a good one for sure.

Wrenching the sewer cover off its placement Spike dropped into the sewer first and cast a light spell in order to see, there were torches lit every dozen meters allowing them to see. Perfect. "It looks like the sewers are well kept. Lets go" Spike said, seeing that only a bit of ankle deep shit was visible. But a lot of it was infact frozen. But it didnt help with the smell whatsoever

The closer they got to the city center the deeper the shit got until it was knee deep and the three women were wading in it the deeper they went int othe vampire structure's under levels. Spike peeked around the corner, two guards stood at the base of a ladder. Heh. Perfect. Leaning back to the others she whispered softly, "Two guards, both vampires, a few undead at their finger tips, be ready for a fight if any happens." She said softly

Diadem smirked "Allow me" she said peeking around the corner the guards never saw them. She counted both guards and a pair of skeletons. Ducking back around the corner she spoke softly, "looks like two skeleton thralls, cant count any more."

"If we're lucky that's all they got. Diamond, want me to take the shot ?" Spike said

"Go for it" Diamond said simply once she took a peek "There's no way I can make either dead before the other reacts."

"If we're lucky we wont have to wait for the other to react, they both die. Watch." Spike peeked out with her silenced pistol and lined up the shot. "Two vampires, with one bullet." She said softly, and pulled the trigger. Both vampire guards sank to the ground, their bodies turning to ash as the skeletons clattered to pieces.

"Nice shot I think you got them" Diadem said as the two went closer. Well that was that. The three waded through the remaining shit to get to the ladder going up. Spike climbed up it first, it lead to a small room that was wide open to the elements, at least as far as Spike could see, she climbed out of the hole, it lead to a structure low to the ground, another structure on top of it. Perfect.

Going to the edge and peeking out from under the structure Spike took note of what was waiting for them outside. Mark was right, they'd never get through the front gate due to the swarm. They'd be stalled solid. "Time to thin the ranks. You ready ?" She said to the two with her.

Diadem withdrew her twin short swords. The red selittos shined in the torchlight. Spike withdrew her twin swords as Diamond withdrew her own twin swords. Back in Arendelle, Nobody could match pace with Marion. Now Diamond was similar, and faster. It was time for battle.

Stepping forwards quickly Spike struck without a sound, the vampire fell to ash as she swung at another. Screams started up as Vampires were slain around the three women. Soldiers reacted,. The ones on the walls screamed and started turning to ash, someone was sniping them too ?

Asch stood on the parapet of the palace gate and started as her men died around her. Both on the ground and on the wall. Who were the killers ? It didnt matter now. "Draw swords. Draw bows, fight!" Asch screamed at her men. Asch turned to join her men on the wall to fighting with Mark and Jalen. Massive battleaxe going in all directions while the other had a gun and a sword. But her attention was taken by a sound below her, the gate was broken through easily as the gate doors were all but wrenched from their hinges and tossed aside with ease.

"Knock knock" Miao crowed out as she and Spyder stepped into view. Vampires shrieked at them and rushed them. Spyder smirked as her sword formed in her hands running headlong at the vampire throng as Miao's twin swords were drawn from thin air, the brutal looking weapons were wicked and destructive for sure. Both women made their way into the palace grounds, breaking through the hord whiel fighting back to back. Working in swuch a manner allowed them both to take down their enemies with ease. Vampire ash littered the ground where they died.

Mark and Jalen had it easier as Asch was torn between fighting with the two men, or going to face the two women. Screaming the vampire threw something at Mark and Jalen, only to have it shot at by Spike, the grenade exploded in the midst of Aschs own forces easily. Asch screamed and jumped from the parapet to the ground below and the throng of vampires continued to fall to Spike, and the others. Having never seen Spike before, Asch was in shock at the skill she witnessed, no vampire could get close enough to her to make a mark

And any blood that did get onto her wasnt hers either. And it just washed away. Screaming again Asch ran at Spike, two evil swords in hand as the two women clashed. Sparks exploded when their swords met. Steel on steel rang out. It was pure bedlam as many of the cities residents ran at the palace to aid in the destruction of their vampire overlords.

Originally it was only seven people, not hundreds. The residents flooded into the palace grounds. The brief street fight soon exploded into all out war for the palace of Zoist. Spike and the vampire lord Asch fought one on one on the ground before Spike started backtracking. Where else to fight for the palace but the throneroom of the structure itself ?

Turning on her heel Spike bolted into the palace proper, easily slicing down vampires and thralls in her path. Finally in the Grand Hall, the throneroom looked similar to what Talak had constructed in Sacremento. But in place of obsidinan there was glass title, almost white. Alowing for no sunlight to get past it as remained dark with snowfall on the walls. "I smell you girl!" Asch called out.

Spike went right to the throne and with a swift swing of the sword, cut the thing apart as Asch stepped into the room. "Now it is just us" The vampire stalked closer as Spike simply stood waiting, blood dripping from her dress Spike smirked, "just you and me. No mortals to aid you, you're on your own. Those who came with you on this attack, will die. Just like you"

"Do you always gloat before you fight ?" Spike asked the vampire lord simply

It angered it just enough. "Impudent fool! You will die too quickly for me to gloat! Your spirit will be shattered before your body, and your body will be cast upon the winds and scattered like snowfall!" Asch said, her voice echoing

Spike smirked again. "I'd love to see you try, you tried to kill me many times now, and you never made a mark on me. All this blood isnt even mine, but your own kind that fell against me." Spike told her, the two women sized the other up. "Are you afraid of your own blood ?"

Asch snarled at her. "Are you ?" She asked

Spike smiled at the question. "Nope. But by the way that dress is kept, I'd say you are scared of even drinking blood. Must be a vegan vampire, what do you drink, cocanut water ?" Spike said simply

Asch snarled and burst another blood vessel in her eyes, causing them t ogo bloodshot entirely. "Mortal fool! Die!" the vampire jumped at Spike, the two went at it hot and heavy, moving all over the throne room, leaving damage in their wake. Fighting across the floor Spike blocked one strike then the other, both were back to back at that point

As they stood their they moved their swords, aiming to get a reflection of the other. For a long moment the two stood there, aiming to see when the other would break. They broke at the same time. Turning swords smashed together one after the other.

Spike fell to her back with a swing of her sword, then her other sword went for the kill as she swung her feet, kicking the kneecap of the vampire lord hard, the creature screamed and went down

Spike rolled to her feet and the two continued fighting, moving further into the throne room, closer to the doors. A solid whack and the vampire smashed into the wooden doors, breaking them apart.

Asch stalked from the flowing dust and attacked Spike in a barrage of strikes and parries. The two smashed apart more doors and walls. The throne room was a shambles as they left it. Spike sent the vampire flying into the air. The vampire used the flight ability and hovered over her "Ha! You witless fool! You thought you could best the most powerful being on earth! To me, you are but dust, dust and echos scattered on the wind!"

Spike didnt answer, instead she smacked her swords together into one weapon, slightly heavier, and a bit longer. Let the vampire gloat, yeah right, the vampires voice was grating, and it hurt her ears rather badly. Spinning her sword slightly a pale allure floated upon the steel. Looking up at the vampire Spike scoffed at her "Shut up, or do you not know how ?"

"You dare to come to my home to destroy me, you are but a guest! Food" Asch growled at her.

"Actually I am a guest yes, but no I am not food, I am not food for you, or any vampire, or any plant." With an explosion Spike threw at her own feet a antiplant bomb, the plants trying to grow around them to strangle her alive to kill her all died as Spike shot into the air. Sword ringing.

The two women fought in the air then for a good minute or two, swords ringing with every strike against the other. Sparks exploded and rained upon the floor that was mud covered. More strangle vines tried to grow, only to get turned to muck thanks to the antiplant bomb.

Swinging fast Spike made a mark on the vampire lord. With a gasp the creature flung outwards as blood flowed from the cut. The vampire swung and missed, Spike made another mark, this time across the left leg. Blood again flowed. Moving fast Spike launched herself off a wall

Screaming Asch lanuched herself at Spike, the two of them clashed hard as Spike easily rebounded backwards and balanced slightly on a rock before pushing off back at the vampire. Spikes pure hatred for the creature fueled her every move.

She could sense the others nearing. And as Mark and Jalen stood in the doorframe of the throneroom and watched the fight play out before them they simply stared. Spike and a vampire lord, each holding their own. There was nothing either could do. As Miao and Spyder joined them Mark held up a hand to stop his cousin as Spyder simply stared, Vampires knew to be gaudy but this was pushing it.

Spike fought skillfully but she knew it wasnt going to be the last vampire she'd fight. Swinging her sword in short yet precise strikes and blocks and methodic movements of one in full control of ones own body and emotions Spike made another mark on the vampire lord. Across the stomach. Asch screamed.

Diadem and Diamond stepped into the doorframe, cutting down the last few vampires they could as blood flowed from the vampire lords stomach. "For dsucvh a gothic bitch, her blood sure is red" Miao mumbled, earning some laughter from those with her watching the fight as more vampires tried to get to the group. Their lord was in truoble, they were failing their duty! Turning on them as one the remaining six opened fire with their pistols and moweed the vampoires down easily. Then they turned back and watched as Spike forced Asch to the ground. Standing over the dying creature Spike simply asked her "Had enough of unlife yet ?"

Rather than answer Asch screamed and ran at Spike, swinging her sword hard and fast, Spike dove out of the way, her own sword making a hard THUD noise as it cleanly cut the vampires neck. Standing and turning towards her friends and family members Spike smirked as Asch stood there. Looking to her sword Spike saw the line of blood cleanly. Then turned to look at Asch, seeing just in time the line of blood on the vampires neck forming.

Screaming Asch tried to swing at Spike, but her body twisted around entirely, her head never moving, Realising what she had done to herself, Asch screamed and beheaded herself as her head popped off and her body hit the ground with a sloppy plopping noise before turning to ash.

"Well, looks like the city of Zoist needs a new leader, we know who it wont be" Spike said simply. She flicked her swords then and sheathed first one then the other. Looking to the others as her dress slowly cleaned itself off as if by magic she asked "What ? Did she get me ?"

"You know the sun is coming up right ?" Mark said pointing towards the windxow wall, sunlight was peeking through the thick grey clouds. Spike smirked. It happened at Zenris too. Destry the castle and the weather cleared up.

"It seems that Zoist will finally see a summer. Come on, lets get back to Camp, I want to sleep for a full night for once." Spike said, the group left the throne room, as spike exited the main grounds and gateway the palace itself imploded on itself and crumbled into rubble and debris. Amazingly the residents knew what to expect in terms of fighting the vampires so very few mortals had fallen to their vampire lords.

As far as Spike was concerned, she wanted to sleep back at camp in bed. And she knew Diadems fortress camp could provide just that measure of safety. No vampires to worry about.


	26. Chapter 26

Jumanji's Creed Welcome to the Jungle

Season 2

Episode 6 Now for Ruin

 **9 June year unknown**

 **Unknown location**

 **Jumanji**

 **Around midnight**

Malkev was waiting news. He was always awaiting news. Ever since the destruction of one clan and the possible destruction of another clan. Which clan he was actually sure of as Asch had Zoist in her iron grip. Which was sure to fail if Spike showed up to say hello. Not that it worried Malkev, what he wanted was other more pressing news. News concerning a certain young woman, his daughter Taias. But the news he was getting was not the news he wanted. Muchless hoped for infact.

Malkev read over the report calmly, it was bad news, the soldiers, the Eshu soldiers promised to allow his men through, had done so. Which was good, but then something reacted to the vampires precense within the cavern, only one survived. Saying things of traps and unseen enemies. But Malkev heard nothing of it, he heard only dark laughter, that of the Eshu, that of Spike.

But Spike was mortal, a human woman. Another report arrived, this time by messenger bird. Reading it Malkev lit it on fire. The assembled Lords with him looked at him expectantly. "Lord Asch is dead, her clan is destroyed, Zoist is lost to us." He said simply

"It was Ravenloft wasnt it ?" Asked one Lord

"Indeed it was" Replied Malkev

"So what happens now ? The Tai Clan, and now the Asch clan are both destroyed and their holdings lost to the enemy." Said Lord Hidra thoughtfully "What clan will be next ? Who will be the next target ?"

"We have no word of what was found within the cavern either" Said another Lord in reply to Hidra. "Lord Malkev is waiting word on certain items pertaining to lady Taias. If you know what is good for you then keep your trap shut."

"You dare Lord Beckette ?" Said Lord Hidra to the other minor lord. With the deaths of Lords Tai and Asch, that left two open spaces for a minor lord to advance, or even two minor lords to advance if lucky enough. And Hidra had his eyes on advancement to be sure

"What is your plan, Lord Hidra ?" Malkev then asked

Hidra smiled thinly. "I move simply that we speed up the voting, tomorrow night we vote for our Vampire King rather then wait for Ravenloft to kill us all before we can do so" Hidra said. The other vampires murmured among themselves and their retainers, some nodding and others shaking their heads in disgust. "Oh come now, do you truly want Lady Ravenloft, our enemy and destroyer of Lords Tai and Asch, to destroy you before you cast your vote ? Do you truly want your clan to be wiped out before we can amass our armies against our enemy ?"

"Lord Hidra, what you suggest has merit. I agree." Malkev said at long last, it made a little bit of sense. Hidra wasnt the smartest Vampire Lord. But he did think up good ideas when the time suited him apparently. Infact with the losses of of two Great Calns of vampires, I move to promote two Minor clans to Great Clan status" Malkev continued. He listed five clan names, Hidra's clan one of them, of course Hidra was third on the list but it didnt matter, one of two was sutible to him. The other vampire Lords murmured and some nodded. "Cast your votes, the two Minor Clans with the most votes will become Great Clans"

Hidra then waited. But he'd have to wait a long time, as his clan wasnt chose, but two others were. One of them Lord Beckette. Hidra never showed his disappointment, but it didnt matter, he knew in his heart that Spike was out there, and soon he'd feel sweet relief thanks to her. At some point at least. When he did not know.

"It is settled then." Malkev then said. "Tomorrow night here we shall vote on our new King. When that happens, we will decide on what to do about Ravenloft and her army. Until tomorrowe night, this meeting is ajurned." Malkev said, the vampire lords murmured and stood to leave. "Lord Hidra, if you have a moment, I should like to speak with you"

"This is doable of course" Hidra replied, the two Lords went into Malkevs study to plan things as sunrise started to break outside the castle it allowed the two to get some rest that night was going to be an eventful one for sure. For once Hidra felt things going his way, and if Malkev wanted to plan with him in private alone together, that made things better for the Minor Lord as well, allowing him to get more leverage on the other Lords.

 **Diadem's Fortress Camp**

 **Jumanji Valley**

 **Sunrise**

Sunlight broke through the clouds that morning bright and clear. Spike woke up tangled in her white gown, and blankets in her cabin tent yurt whatever it was she didnt really care at that moment as she fell out of bed to the floor in as heap before waking up. Tangled in blankets and her dress she pulled herself to her feet and began to do her hair.

The day before was a wild one, a long ass battle for sure, but the vampire was dead, Diamond was safely back into the camp. And far as Spike was concerned, they had some breathing room. For the moment. As Spike did her hair she thought back on the converdsation the night before as they retruend to camp. Mark was happy at the time sure, but he was also in shock at her skills with swords, and somehow able to fly so effortlessly when in combat

"How did you do it ?" Mark asked her at the time, "how were you able to fight that vampire, for so long ?"

"No idea, I just know that it took a while, but it was worth it too" Spike had replied. "Besides, its dead now and the vampire left a lot of gold in its treasure room that will do good for the people of Zoist and surrounding farming communes." The money could have gone home with them, but what good would it do for them in the real world ? The people of Zoist fought back against their bloodsucking masters

They had parted for sleep soon after, Spike just went to bed, not caring that she was drenching wet at the time either. Sometimes doing certain tasks helped in many ways kept her fopcused on what she could and couldnt do. But Spike was happy at that moment, and for once didnt give a dfuck either way as she was too tired the night before to change or even try to dry her clothing

Spike then did her hair and then put on her belt, sliding her twin swords into their proper place at her side she had slept soundly and now it was time for the new day. She wasnt sure what t oexpect until the messenger showed up and wanted to speak to her. Giving her a report from Cretas man stationed at the cavern, a group of vampires had gone to the site, only one managed to escape. Perfect, it seemed the vampires wanted the vampire bitch, but could their magic cut through spider web ?

And if they could cut through a spiders web, could they break her spell upon the seal and the freak it held ? Spike tried not to think about it but was happy for once her plan was working as close to plan as possible. Spike found herself hating vampires more than hating Eshu. And for once Elsa wasnt the issue, it was vampires, and there were more than she liked within the overall realm of Jumanji. Spike looked around camp and spotted Spyder tending to the fire. Going to the demon Spike then asked "Tell me something, are there vampires in Arcadia ?"

"No, vampires are things of nightmares, emissairies of the night, ervil thoughts created them. And here in Jumanji they made their homes" Spyder replied with a shake of her heasd "Vampires arent natural, they're dead thoughts, evil wicked thoughts of Unseelie who wish ill upon mortals."

"So vampires are killable outright ? They turn to ash like in the holovids" Spike said, recalling how in one holovid the vampires clothing even burned away without issue

Spyder nodded "once dead the body turns to embers of a fire, leaving a pile of dead ash in their place in a small pile as if laying down, a long pile. At first they werent a problem or an issue until they started showing up in Seelie towns and hamlets, and even in the palace grounds when we banished them to Jumanji using magic to do so. Sealing them here. It happened before I met Diadem"

"So when the vampires are eliminated, then what ? Who is their leader ? Do they have a leader ?"

"Most have clans they belong to, normally those clans have ranks within each one, there are two clan types, the clan we fought yesterday was a Ghreat Clan, more ornate and better armed soldiers, who didnt last as long as any vampire would actually, the use of the cheat codes allowed us to defeat them easily, but it will be a hard road." Spyder replied

"We know who are enemies are. That makes the job simple, not easy, uncomplicated." Spike mused aloud

"I agree. The mission is now to find, to hunt these things, I never thought it'd come to this honestly, I never truly wanted it to actually" Spyder replied. "I am used to dealing with demons and goblins and otherwise. But these, vampires are an entirely different cup of tea. Rather than flee given the chances we gave it. The vampire lord chose to fight you and die. What of the rest ? Are they all alike, or do some of them act differently ?"

"I cant tell, some are going for a certain goal, others are going for a certain item, and most want a certain thing. You mentioned the cavern and what it held, who it held. The vampire within it wanted to go back to her father ?" Spyder said

"Yes, I said 'nice knowing you kid' knocked her cold and resealed the coffin she was in with magic. Can a vampire over load my spell ?" Spike asked

"Strong possilibty yes" Spyder replied

"So we're fucked if dear old dad pays a visit ?" Spike said

"Yup" Spyder nodded

"Fuck me with a screw driver" Spike grumbled, making Spyder smirk. "Alright, Creta said the men reported what the vampires looked like, pale, gaunt faced, sunked cheeks, bloodshot eyes. Uglier than sin. What are the odds the dear old dad was one of those that were slain within the cavern ?" Spike paced

"Odds are good dear old dad is in his Hall somewhere, and we dont have all of the map or guidbook pages either" Spyder pointed out

"Point taken" Spike replied She halted her pacing and stared at the clear blue sky.

For a long moment nothing was said, then. "You look pretty" Spyder said to Spike

"Excuse me ?" Spike said turning to her confused at what she just heard

"I mean it, Jaeln's looking at you thinking it too most likely. Maybe you should talk to him ?" Spyder said explaining how she was seeing Spike right then, any many could make a pass at her, but Spike was happily single.

Spike looked to where Jalen made his sleeping space in a cabin nearby and shook her head. "I thought you knew I like being single ?"

"Yes but then sometimes you need a friend or someone to lean on when the going gets tough, and Talak wont be there forever you know" Spyder said

"So what should I do ?" Spike asked Spyder, she had no idea how romance worked, how one fell in love, hell how to kiss a boy. "I never kissed a boy. How am I supposed to know how to kiss a boy, when all I know is how to shoot them and make sure they're dead or following orders properly ?" Spyder just looked at her as if she had grown a second head. Spike explained further "I dont kmnow how to fall in love with someone, how to be in love, or even what love does to a person. What am I supposed to do ?" to that Spyder had no answer.

Across the camp Mark woke up, the smell of breakfast cooking filling his nose, the day before had seen lots of fighting and bloodletting, and Mark enjoyed all of it. Possibly too much of it now that he thought on it carefully. Not that it really mattered at the moment. It never really did matter to him now that he thought on it on how much death he dealt, he'd learned the hard way, it was so easy to take a life, but it was so hard to lose a life.

But he had learned that sometimes, loss was infact part of life. Ity was natural to die, everyone did it, once. But everyone is scared to die, except for a few who pretty much blew themselves apart to take more with them. Those killes were highly motovated.

But it didnt matter to Mark at that moment, no what mattered was getting dressed, fighting in a blizzard turned rainstorm turned bloodstorm meant he needed a bath something fierce and also needed a change of clothing. Which thankfully was indeed available to use as needed. When needed.

Mark laid in his bed within his tent. Staring at the ceiling above he simply began thiking of why he didnt stay the fuck away from the gemstone in the first place and stay asleep at the time it started drumming ? What was done was done, there was no turning back at that moment. As far as he was concerned he had too much shit to do. Of those things was ensuring Spike was alive, according to Jumanji's laws of gaming, Spike had saved his life

Mark rolled to his feet and stood up from the bed. Getting dressed he put his weapons on his belt and pulled his hair into a ponytail before heading out of his tent to get breakfast. Seeing Jalen nearby he waved to the man. It stillshocked Mark that humans lived in Arcadia.

But his mind was focused on food. Diamond and Miao werent up yet. He couldnt help but wonder what time it was back in Arendelle at that moment, had his mother found the stone ? Found them missing ? Was it still dead silent night back home ? The more he wondered the more homesick he felt. But he focused on breakfast.

He spotted Spike nearby along with Spyder. So it made partial sense then. Spyder, a native of Arcdia, was alive and well, yes, he couldnt out his mind around it. Spyder survived the energy rod to the ass. He could only wonder how his son was taking it. Muchless his mother, hell his wife! How were they reacting to their disappearing during the night ?

It didnt matter to him at that moment, no what mattered to him was the fact that he had deer meat for breakfast ready to eat

As he ate Spike left Spyder and joined him for breakfast. Mark took in everything about his sister in law at that moment, when he normally saw her, she was well built and in many cases top heavy, without her wings atl east she looked normal and wasnt built like a truck at that moment. She looked more normal for a human woman without her wings.

But then he realised it made sense, Spike's wings were indeed heavy things, so naturally she had to balance out, so Talak had helped with that. Which then brought him back to thinking about his wife while he ate. Sometimes he couldnt help it. Talak was a beautiful woman when he first met her as a young boy. Snowfeather was shocked he had married her, Blackmane too. But they accepted it in the end. even his son accepted it.

But Elsa was someone he had tried to train into a good queen, only to fail her, and her to fail him. To get corrupted by the Apple of Eden. To begin a realm of conquest and build up everything he sought to destroy. But now he was there. In Jumanji of all places. A place more dangerous than a wounded mosquito. A place where nothing made sense.

"Did you sleep well ?" Spike asked him after five minutes of quiet eating

"Yes, yesterdays battle left me tired, for once I slept like a rock." Mark replied, scarfing down the deer meat with ease. "You ?"

"Likewise" Spike replied calmly, taking a bite of the deer meat and soon eating it down. "Yesterdays fight made me wonder, how many more will fight like that ? A long ass drawn out battle ? Or will some be faster and easier to kill over others ?"

Mark slowed in his eating for a moment "You thinking that Elsa isnt our only problem ?" He asked

"Bingo" Spike replied with a nod. "These vampires are organised, some of them even use japanese influences from the Eshu soldiers, the armor and soldiers we fought yesterday were armed similar to samurai to begin with."

"But they all died" Mark pointed out

"Yes, they all died, but even then many of them still took a while to kill if that" Spike agreed

"So what now ? Find more of the bloodsucking fuckers or hunt more Eshu ?" Mark asked

"I asked myself the same thing. I think its time for another conversation with a certain vampire." Diadem will be back soon, as soon as she gets back I'm going to take Miao with me and we're gonna talk to a certain vampire princess who wants to go back to dear old dad" Spike said

"You mean Malkev has a kid ?" Mark asked swallowing his deer meat.

"Yup. A real ugly bitch too by the look of her alone" Spike replied, that earned a snickering noise from Mark. "When Diadem gets back and if Miao is up, we're going to speak to her, otherwise you and I can go speak to her if you wanna see her" Spike said

"Fair deal, let me finish eating and get my other gear, if I'm going with you, silent weaponry or melee ?" Mark said

"Both, vampires tried to spike with ice a few times now, its not easy to dodge but once you know what to look for to dodge it correctly, its easier than you think." Spike said

"Right so ice shields ?" Mark said

"If you want" Spike replied, if Mark wanted ice shields who was she to say no ? "I'm gonna practise a few things outside camp. When Diadem gets back, if Miao is awake, come find me" Spike said, Mark nodded, Spike then left, leaving Mark alone with his thoughts.

It was about tweenty minutes later when Miao woke up, but Diadem was nowhere in sight. Just dressed enough to be awake she went to her cousin and all but crashed down onto a place to sit. "Good morning Miao, I see yesterdays fight took a lot out of you too huh ?" Mark said

"Might say that" Miao replied. "Whats for breakfast ?"

"Deer meat" Mark replied, handing her a plateful. Miao started right into it. "Spike wants you to go with her today when she goes to speak to a certain someone in a certain cavern "Mark told her while she ate

"Let me guess this certain someone in this certain cavern has informatiomn that Spike needs on another certain someone ?" Miao asked

Mark nodded "that's the gist of it yeah" He said to her. Spotting Diadem out of the corner of his eye. The woman carried a pile of wood for the fire. "Enjoy your breakfast cousin, I need to find Spike, I wont be long. When you're done eating get your weapons and gear togeether, you're going to need them" Mark then took his leave. Well that was confusing. Miao simply nodded and ate her breakfast as Mark left her

Mark found Spike on a low hill, practising her shooting with a bow on a treet a good hundred meters away. Sometiems she wanted things done a set way, and it normally meant to do things her way over anything else. So she practised. Mark watched for a good moment as Spike fired, her shot finding its mark on the tree.

As he watched Spike sensed him close. "I saw Diadem returning." She said, twang. The arrow slammed into the tree trunk with a solid THUD. Spike drew back her bow again,. The arrow steady and she fired another shot, slightly off from the last but enough for what she wanted and was after.

"Yeah, Miao is up too, eating breakfast, still want her to go along with you to speak to the bitch ?" Mark said

"Yes, very much so. I figured that if Miao wasnt up, you would go along with me, but since she is infact awake, Miao will go with me, Give her some combat training like you said. She needs to learn, cant always be so brutal in terms of fighting now can we ?" Spike said never looking at Mark as she fired again. Twang THUD.

"So whats the plan ?" Mark asked

"At this moment I plan to simply speak to the bitch, and if she so much as steps out of line, I'm killing her" Spike said simply

"And if she wants your help ?" Mark said "I mean killing her is good but what if we can use her as leverage against Malkev or other vampires ?" Mark thought aloud Spike halted a moment and lowered her bow. It made sense.

She then nodded "Alright, if she wants to be of help to fight Malkev and give us information, I will let her live, but if she so much as makes an advance to eat one of us I am not going to hesitate to kill her and rip out her heart" Spike said simply There was nothing Mark could say to advise against killing a vampire they could use as leverage against other vampires. And who knew a means to get into the vampire holdings for that matter.

"Fair enough I suppose" Mark replied simply. Spike smirked, moments later she and Miao were headed for the cavern at a fast pace. Spike had a plan, and she needed to get more info in order to flesh it out properly


	27. Chapter 27

Jumanji's Creed Welcome to the jungle

Season 2

Episode 7 Rise of Malkev

 **9 June year unknown**

 **Maklev's Grand Hall**

 **Sunset**

 **Jumanji**

The day had gone by in a horror mash of shit. News kept coming to Malkev and the others of the total destruction of lord Asch and the loss of her entire clan, as well as confirmation of the loss of Lord Tai and his entire clan. It did not tell Malkev much but even then he was fuming in his study, or sleeping in his coffin. As daylight changed into moonlight, Malkev woke and was found roaming his vast halls lost in thought. It was time for the vote to be cast. Naturally the vampires in his clan were going to vote for him.

But he did not count his blessings just yet. He did not plan this far ahead to suddenly fall short. It was noted that he never planned for Ravenloft to drop two clans off his radar by destroying them entirely and turning their holdings against them. Far from it. Malkev did infact plan on eliminating Lords Asch and Tai, but not through a mortal woman. His goal was more subtle means of elimination.

His plan was simple. With Asch out of the way he had the means to get things done how he wanted to get them done. With Tai out of the way he had the soldiers to get things done. However the Eshu had indeed let his men into the cavern they were guarding, but something happened inside the cavern. Traps, shadows dancing and playing with the group. Killing them off. Leaving one barely able to make it out alive. Accordingly they werent able to get very far either. So the news brought back was next to useless.

But as the evening came upon the great hall and ancient castle it allowed Malkev to think things out more clearly, with the damning sunlight now fading he could put his plans into motion. His clan had already made its vote. Now they had to wait for the other clans. The council convined at six that evening. Each member casting their votes and a random servant reading off the list.

Malkev was the only one with the most votes, the one coming close behind was Lord Hidra. Malkev could use his knowledge and advice. Malkev was voted as the new Vampire King

Malkev stood to resounding cheering as he was crowed the new king of the Vampires within Jumanji, of course he called it the Arcadian Realm. Most thought he was crazy when he named the minor Lord Hidra as his second rather thasn a major lord or even someone from his own clan. But he didnt care. Malkev had plans, and Lord Hidra was the vampire for the job. The most adaptive vampire clan was that of Lord Hidra, a clan unlike any other.

"My fellow vampires let me make one thing clear. From here on out we will work as one against our common enemy, Lady Ravenloft and her group will fall before us, we will take control over what we have lost!" Malkev said

It was a good short speech and roles were granted, some had good posts in the kingly court, others didnt, some didnt even give two shits whatever over who got what or where was given to who. To a lot of the vampires it didnt matter whatsoever. What did matter was Spikes head on a platter. "And now news" Malkev said. "As you all know the Eshu have begun taking control of certain points, caverns and ruins, crypts and burial sites and tombs. One of those tombs holds something dear to all of us. My daughter, Taias is in one of those tombs.. Sadlky our blood triggers traps of some formWe are unable to enter any of the tomb locations whatsoever in order to fully explore them, and find her. She is sealed in one of the tombs, but which one I do not know"

"Then what are we waiting for ?" Asked a Lord

"Lets go find Princess Taias and bring her home!" Said another lord

Malkev listed with half an ear, as much as he liked their inteions to go and bring her back he knew they wanted to kill the heir to the new throne. And Princess Taias was that heir, if she could be found and brought back alive. That was of course if any of his kin wanted her to be returned alive and well. Of course there was also the threat of Spike getting to her first. And if she had gotten to her first. "No" Malkev finally said. "We will not go after her. We will allow her to come to us."

"How will she come to us when sealed within a tomb or ruin ?" Asked Hidra thoughtfully.

Malkev smirked, "Lady Ravenloft will free her, doubtless she wants answers and as such she will get them, what happens to my daughter is anyones guess, but once set free to do as she pleases Taias will come here to us." Malkev told the assembly they didnt have much time, but it was worthwhile to plan regardless. "For the time being I want us all to stick to our duties and assemble the army, train the soldiers if you must, but they all must be woken, there shall be none left asleep" Malkev ordered. It was time to begin building his army good and proper

 **At that same moment**

 **The Cavern Crypt**

 **Jumanji Valley**

"This is where the vampire is kept ?" Miao asked, she didnt much like the look of the place. To be honest she never did much like the look of the place to begin with. Even with the codes Jumanji was creepy and dangerous as all fuck.

"This is the place" Spike replied, the two women entered the cavern and bypassed all the traps easily. Getting to the centeral room Spike smirked as she saw it was cleaned out from the cave in. "Come on, the coffin is in the center. I resealed it before I left here the first time I was here" Spike said, Miao nodded, the two women headed for the centeral dias where the coffin stood the vampire sealed within. Spike smiled seeing her wards and seals were still active. With a wave of her hand she canceled the seals and wards and opened the coffin. "Rise and shine bitch" Spike snickered

The vampire fell out of the coffin and faceplaneted on the stone floor. "Did you have to do that ?" She asked to Spike who had her arms crossed and a snarky look on her face.

"Do what ?" Spike asked her

"Seal me back in there ? I wanted freedom, not to get sealed back up and knocked back out with magic!" The vampire looked ready to go to blows right then and there with Spike, but Spike simply smirked.

Pointing to Miao she said "See this young woman with me ? She is not trained in combat, but she is rather brutal in combat. She hasnt had her Coke yet so dont make me let her kill you" Spike warned

"Fine" The vampire, Taias, replied, crossing her arms over her chest she said "What happens now ?"

"Now you are going to answer some questions, after that I will decide if you get to walk out of here, or I seal you back in there. My group wants your information, and fast. What do you know about the Vampire Lords ?" Spike asked

"The what now ? I dont know of any vampire lords, All I know is my brothers and mother sealed me in this tomb to keep my father from finding me." Taias replied

"You said that already and I dont like asking questions a second time" Spike said raising a hand, Miao withdrew a pair of very brutal looking swords in her hands

"Alright fine, what I do know is there are a bunch of vampire clans, I dont know of them by name directly but what I do know is that most of them hate me and want me dead, my father wanted me alive, but my mother wanted to use me for something." Taias replied

"Do you really want to go to your fathers embrace ?" Spike asked

"Do I have a choice ?" Taias replied "He calls to me even now, you may not hear it, but I can feel it in my blood. My father wants me home, he wants me alive."

"Your blood... you're a vampire, undead, dead, should stay dead. But somehow you are not dead and quite coherent. If it were up to me I'd rip out your heart here and now" Spike growled out.

They had to think on the issue carefully. They could just up and let her go now that they knew exactly what was what. Taias didnt know of any other vampire lords, only knowing of a few clans but not by name. Which meant that the possiblity of every city having vampires within it was a very good one.

Finally Spike mused aloud "If Malkev were to die... would that reveal to us the other vampires ?"

"You want to kill my father ? What did he ever do to you ?" Taias asked clearly apalled at such a thought.

"Your father is like you, dead. But still walking and talking. And should be put down. Now, give me two good reasons why I shouldnt put you down with him even though you gave us this information already ?"

"So that is one reason, the first being I gave you info ?" Taias asked

Spike shook her head "No, the info you gave doesnt tell me much if at all. Two reasons why I shouldnt kill you, do not make me ask a third time" Spike by then had drawn a sword

Taias gave her a dirty look. "I have been sealed here a million years, you think I got two good reasons to get out of herte ? Of course I do, the first is simple, I am starving, and the second is even simplier, I want out of here. Now if those arent the reasons you want you know you cant kill me because others want me alive"

"Good as reasons as most any but not convincing enough. Alright, you can come with us. But, there are rules. You will be under watch. So dont get any ideas of eating any of us dry. You're welcome to leave, providing that you tell us when you do, and where you plan to go. No dont ask, none of us know where dear old dad lives, and no I dont want to find out just yet, When I ready to kill his sodding ass, then I will ask you where he lives. Are we agreed ?" Spike said as she rattled off some rules to Taias. They all made sense.

For a long moment the vampire woman didnt say anything, then she nodded. "Yes we are agreed" She said.

"Good, you can swim your way through the shit, or risk getting burnt to a cinder. Take your pick" Spike said as Miao put her swords away, clearly unhappy at not getting to kill something in time for dinner

"I will risk getting burnt alive" Taias said, she already didnt like the idea of smelling like shit.

"Good, your funeral if you do get burnt alive" Spike snickered.

Miao looked slightly confused. "Swimming in shit ? Tell me you didnt have to do that. Talak always hated it when you came home stinky" She said to Spike

Spike nodded aas the group left the area and headed back through the boobtrapped halls, "Yeah, the back way out of this place leads through an old sewer path. Last time I had to get the fuck outta dodge so I ended up swimming in the sewer, not the best way to go let me tell you. I am actually surprised my dress doesnt stink"

"That's Jumanji for you" Miao said in reply, still confused at Spikes words. How could she have swam in shit, raw unrtreated crap for that matter, and somehow get out OK and stink free ? It just didnt make much sense to the Tiger. Spike just nodded in agreement. Sometimes Jumanji had perks

"What ?" Taias asked as the group were walking through some of the trapped area. She looked at Miao confused at what she said. "What is Jumanji ? It isnt a place I have heard of before."

"Bitch, you're in it already." Spike grunted in reply. Already unhappy at the questions she was getting. Barely out of the crypt and the bitch was asking unwanted questions. "Now keep your trap shut or I'll le Miao go to town on your ass." Spike grunted giving the vampire a really dirty look. Taias shut up.

The three eventually exited the cavern and Spike went to one of the Eshu soldiers. "You and yours can return to Creta. Your job here is done" Spike told him, the captain of the patrol nodded and the group left and headed back to camp.

Around about seven or eight that evening, the three women, well two women and a dead one, arrived at the fortress camp in time for a late dinner.. Mark saw them coming as did Diamond, but it was Diadem who spoke. "What the hell is that doing here ?"

"Mark was right, we might need her, we could use her against the vampires, or as leverage against her father, Malkev, the head guy in terms of vampires" Spike said as Mark nodded. He didnt klike it either, but vampires were supposed to be dead right ? It didnt matter then though as he looked the vampire girl over.

"So this is what you dug up huh, Spike ?" Mark mused aloud

"Yup, sadly it also has a mouth on it too, wont shut up" Spike said, "I'm this close" She held up two fingers close together. "To finding some duct tape and taping her mouth shut entirely" that made Mark snicker

"That bad huh ?" He asked her

"That bad" Spike replied

"And you brought it back to camp. You know how to pick them huh ?" Mark smirked, Spike gave him a dirty turned to Taias. "Alright look, I dont know who you are, but I do know one thing, Spike hates vampires. Make one wrong move, and you are well and truly fully dead, understand ?"

"Yes I understand, Spike made it quite clear that she'd let Miao 'go to town on my ass' whatever that means, if I so much as think of sucking one of you dry" Taias replied calmly

"Good then you know the limits. Do you sleep ? Of course not you're a vampire and apparently female, so I will assume then you have a hobby ? No, dont look at any men that way they might try to kill you somehow" Mark said He called out to Spyder. "If it gets out of line, web it tight" he said, Spyder smirked as Taias stared at her darkly. Vampires were spawns of nightmares in Arcadia, and banished to Jumanji even before Spyder was hatched that first time all that time ago.

Taias gave Spyder a haughty look. "So a demoness set to guard a vampire, how inspirering." Taias snarked

Spyder didnt even raise her hand but she did raise a finger at the vampire "Hey, I can fill your mouth with web, dont tempt me to do so before I must." Taias shut up and dropped her smirk. Spyder pointed at a kept up tent. "That's yours for tonight, there's no bedding, but then you're a vampire so you should sleep fine on a rock or two"

Taias and Spyder went to the tent set up for the vampire. "Once you get inside I have to seal you in with my web. Spikes orders" Spyder told her, Taias cast a quick look towards where Spike had taken a seat near the fire for dinner before entering the tent. Spyder zipped it shut then sealed it with web. Taias sighed, the day was just getting started and she was again locked up.

 **10 June year unknown**

 **Diadems fortress camp**

 **Jumanji Valley**

 **Sunrise**

The day dawned cloudy, but not too bad, it wasnt foggy, so that was good, and the sunlight ewasnt red either, so that was even better. So the clouds were grey and hug heavily in the sky which made things more enjoyable over all. Spike rolled over in bed and jolted awake, briefly wondering where she was and why she was tangled in white before remembering again.

Spike groaned as reality slammed into her like a cement truck on crack. She hated waking up to not being in her true bed with the obsidian flooring and dark oak walls. Stained glass ceiling lights and glass wall looking out at the city of Sacremento. The more she dreamed of waking up to that the more she was disappointed every time she woke up in Jumanji.

There had to be a way to finish Jumanji, save it faster, but no, things were being thrown at them, things that made Jumanji harder, by using the cheat codes they may have triggered the vampires waking up or massing armies to begin with ? It didnt matter. Spike didnt care at that point. Forcing herself to her feet she went to the nearby table and sat down before it and started getting cleaned up and ready for the day.. First up was her hair, it was a mess at that moment. Which was fine honestly, Spike however wanted to be presentable. But not to a vampire, she had received word that Creta wanted to meet with her at camp, so Spike had given info on how to get there.

Putting on her swords the unseen belt faded as the swords seeingly hung from a invisible belt as she put them into place. Her guns each .45 was made sure to be loaed and ready for use. Silver Bullets werent easy to come by sadly. She slid each pistol into its proper place against her stomach, even with the dress she now was stuck in the guns disappeared entirely, only she knew they were there. The only visible weaponry Spike had at that moment was her twin swords.

Spike stepped from her tent and neared the fire pit, as she did so Creta appeared. "Good morning to you too." Spike said before Creta could greet her. "You look terrible"

Creta smirked "Could say that, had to use the antiplant bombs in the stranglevine zone. Dont worry we have more. With your help we can whipe out the stranglevine zone entirely just by using the antiplant bombs. We'll haver to carpet bomb the area though, and the zone is huge" she said, the black slicksuit wearing woman said. Creta had since gained a skirt of a sort along with armored leggings and a pair of nice vambraces on her forearms

"Aside from stranglevine issues, whats the gist ?" Spike asked her as she offered breakfast to the silver haired woman.

"Elsa had me send word to the Eshu guarding the cavern you sent back to me to allow a group of vampires to pass. I did so, but I told them nothing of the boobytraps within the cavern crypt. Nine vampires went in, one came out in a rush and told the men nothing. A few hours later the Eshu Squad came in to report to me that you had let them leave the area"

Spike nodded as Creta spoke "Yeah, did the vampires return ?"

"One did, but he never came out of the cavern crpyt, even through the back way you said to check. We found an additional body, fresh, inside, and sent word to Malkev this morning of the death and loss of his guy. The crypt is empty" Creta said

Spike snickered and speared herself a leg of deer off the spit. "Good, the place was set against other vampires trying to get in. thankfully I could bypass the traps easily" Spike said simply "In case you wonder ,the webwrapped tent is our little crypt resident, called itself Taias. The daughter of Malkev." Spike said

"You have Taias here ?" Creta asked

"Yup, Gave it the rule simply to stay quiet and shut up when told to shut up. Otherwise I will duct tape her mouth shut and allow Spyder to web wrap her entirely" Spike replied.

"Duct tape ?" Creta asked, she raised a hand as she realised what Spike meant. "Never mind, the Courts use similar stuff. The Duct Brand tape is useful even for Seelie Fae" Creta said, that made Spike crack a smile as Miao stepped into view. "Fact of the matter is Malkev is now the Vampire King, they voted him in last night. He's amassing his armies in various areas, and I wanted to inform you personally, sending a messenger will raise Elsas aire and get her curious enough to stop one to get info from about our plans."

"You dont like the Eshu do you ?" Spike asked

Creta shook her head "Nope"

"Then we are on even ground, continue to get information to us from Elsas side as you have been, troop movements, vampire troop movements, whatever you can get me. And that will let us plan around them easily. But it will take a bit of doing." Spike said

"Then we are at an impass, there isnt much one can do like this" Creta said "Besides, Elsa expects me for lunch in a few hours, and its a good portal to get back to her base as it is" Creta explained at Spikes curious look. "Travel Portals, once you go to a city you can use the map to active a travel portal to get back to it quickly"

"I see, thank you, good luck, get back to Elsa and observe, learn everything you can infact" Spike said, giving Creta her new orders. The woman nodded and left shortly after breakfast. Spike watched her leave

"What was that about ?" Miao asked

"Oh just catching up on some plans" Spike replied. Miao had no idea what Spike meant and didnt ask, instead the tiger girl went right to the food. Spike paid her no further heed as she thought over what to do with their blood sucking guest. Spike hated vampires, and to be so close to one without killing it made her slightly crazy, but siomehow she managed to sleep the night before, long enough to have very little if any issues of sleep. And far as she could tell the vampire was nicely sealed within the tent thanks to Spyder and her spider magic. So naturally Spike was glad, glad that she had Spyder, and Diadem, and Diamond, and Miao and Mark. Glad she had Creta, and her friends, Justice, Merta, Teko and Turk.

If it wasnt for them, Spike would have gone berzerk in Jumanji alone, no wings that first day until meeting Nigel and getting the potions alone, it was a bizzare trip so far. And sofar she was enjoying it to a point

Not that it was a bad thing


	28. Chapter 28

Jumanji's Creed Welcome to the Jungle

Season 2

Episode 8 Dead Man Walking

 **22 June year unknown**

 **Tethyr Dungeon**

 **Jumanji**

 **Sunrise**

Sunlight filtered through the window overhead. However it did nothing to warm up the cell within which a woman in white laid after getting beaten and knocked out the night before. Tethyr was a Vampire zone. Spike knew that now. The soldiers were told apparently not to kill her, but to knock her out and jail her once stripped of her weapons. Spike laid in the cell on the floor, straw piled around her for apparent bedding. Spike never woke up as she recalled the last two weeks, and the night before. The group was training Miao, the only one even in Jumanji with zero combat training or skills.

But as time progressed in the training and exploring their area, finding more crpyts packed with undead wandering around and destroying two different litches was enjoyable to say in the least. But by exploring a town called Tethyr was a good idea on the first thought, a bad one on the latest thought of the prospect of going to Tethyr, originally a Seelie city from all angles only made things slightly difficult to get wrapped around.

Not that Spike didnt like puzzles, in truth she loved a challenge, puzzles werent her strongest suit however and she let Mark deal with it. However drinking the night before in that bar wasnt the best of plans as she was sure by midnight that someone had slipped something into her drink and she woke up briefly in that cell during the night. Now it was morning.

An eye opened, dismissing the mere thought that she was entirely harmless, completely disarmed with no weapons whatsoever. Spike tried to go back to sleep. Instead she was stuck awake as a door was opened. "I have a gift for you my lord." Said a voice.

The voice that answerred was clearly confused. Yet male and regal "A gift ?" The owner of the voice turned to the man with the two voices "Were you aware of this Mr Tevis ?"

"No my lord, what kind of gift Mr Carin ?" Asked the third voice

"Come, you'll see. Rouse her" The man, Mr Varin said, waving a soldier over, the man who was drawing on a desk stood at rapt attention when the three entered. Guard duty on the only cell in the place, wasnt the best of jobs, but it was doable. The man nodded and went over to the wall of bars and hammered his longrifle against it.

As Spike woke up she stood to the door. "Its her, the woman we've been seeking, Lady Ravenloft herself" Carin said

Hidra smiled seeing the woman, dressed as he was Spike took him for a dandy, an idiot, a fancy man who fancied himself a man of good taste, good habits, hobbies and cult of self. In other words, as Spike say him, he was a fancy cunt. Spike set her hands against the bars. Looking dead at the vampire before her.

"Remarkable. She survived a night in jail, typical honestly." Hidra mused aloud. Hidra thought a moment then nodded. "Have her cleaned up and bring her to my palace, I will deliver her head personally to King Malkev"

"To your palace ? Are you sure that is safest ?" Mr Tevis asked

"Do you have a issue with that ?"" Hidra asked

"You do understand that this is a vampire hunter we're speaking about here, how Mr Carin managed to capture her and lock her in that cell is miracle enough as it is!" Tevis replied

"I could kill you now, Mr Tevis, if Malkev hadnt sent you to be my aid." Hidra said simply t othe man. The three men went quiet finally Hidra smiled "Alright, have her beheaded, along with a score of random citizens. Make it as if a fight started and the citizens got in their way. Either way, dinner will be had." Hidra took his leave.

"Yes my lord" Carin said. He looked to the other soldier as Hidra left with Tevis. "I will deal with you later." He turned and let to make preparations to destroy Spike. Of course nobody knew what she was planning at that moment, or knew what she had planned to begin with.

Spike smirked as the men left, briefly hammering on the wall she was shouted at to shut up. Again Spike smirked and left the cell wall. Going seemingly back to bed before remembering her cheats. Hiding in plain sight was something that Georgina had been able to do, Mark too. But could she do it ? She didnt have long to wait as she mulled over what to do next a voice called out. Two seconds later Spike watched as the man, Tevis shot the guard, and then unlocked her cell He stepped into the door, holding her gear Spike just looked at him. "What ? You gonna stand and stare or help me out ?"

"Help you ? You're working for a vampire!" Spike retorted as she crossed her arms, giving the man a pointed look.

"Listen to me, I am only working with them because they took over my city. Tethyr used to be the most beautiful city before the vampires took over the areas around it, closing in on us. It gets worse every day, the fact we captured you and now Hidra wants your head. I think we can help each other." Carin said revealing himself to Spike to be a Seelie faerie

"Alright fine, what do you want me to do ?" Spike asked him as he gave her back her gear. She put it on, her swords went to her side where they belonged, her guns hidden away in her white dress like they had been for a long time before getting caught.

"I am more scared of Malkev than Hidra or you, therefore, killing Hidra is your goal now. Do that, and I am in your debt." Carin said

"Tell you what, let me worry of killing a vampire fuck or few, and then worry of your debt after he is dead, deal ?" Spike said.

"Agreed, I instructed the guards that you were mistakenly taken captive and are to be treated with respect. Should you need anything feel free to contact any of us here" Carin replied, Spike checked her weapons, full slots of ammo, she remembered the cheatcode, bottomless clip. Perfect.

"Thank you, where is Hidra now ? Does he have more underlings ? If so, how many ?" Spike asked

Across Jumanji Mark was pacing wethin Diadems fortress camp. It didnt make sense for Spike to go off on her own like that. But Spike had insisted on going alone to the city of Tethyr. The last they had heard from any of their informers was Spike was arrested during a bar fight.

Which was funny when Mark really thought about it, Spike normally tried to avoid such things when she was able to do so, by letting her thugs do the dirty work. But sometimes avoiding something like a bar fight or even fighting police just wasnt possible, so as far as he was able to figure, Spike got arrested after the bar fight by possibly attacking the police directly. Which, now that Mark thought on it, felt damn hilarious. Which made him snicker briefly

"What are you snickering about ?" Diamond asked her brother.

"Nothing" Mark replied, trying to lie to his sister and failing badly.

"No, it's something, you rarely snicker at nothing, so whats bugging you ?" Diamond pressured him.

"Just thinking about Spike and how she might get into trouble, word filtered, she's in a jail now. And I cant help but try to think of why she'd be in jail, other then killing the wrong guy is a possiblity sure, but there is also the possiblity that she fought with the wrong guy too" Mark said, that made Diamond smile slightly. Spike had indeed been captured according to Jalen and Spyder. And there was nothing either of them could do if that

"So what is the plan ?" Diamond asked her brother

Mark held up a finger in thought. "Right now, Relax, Jalen and Spyder will be back soon from Tethyr with any news of whats happening and where Spike is." He said simply doing just that. Relaxing on the ground, his back against a log bench near the fire pit.

As much as Mark wanted to relax, Diamond couldnt relax, thankfully Diadem had built a training area in the campsite fortress grounds and that was where Diamond went, drawing her twin swords she began sparring and attacking various self rebuilding dummies and ghosts.

Why did they have to go to Jumanji ? Why did Miao have to hear the drumming to lure them all into it ? The more the questions rattled her brain, the more pissed off Diamond got until she was hacking into a tree outside the fortress camp at random seemingly in a deadly dance of some kind. When in truth she was simply venting her anger. She was pissed off after all. Stuck in Jumanji, no way to be with her husband Nara

But did Spike care ? Yes, oddly so. Spike was their team leader, when back home, Mark was the guy everyone looked to for orders and commands, but here, they all looked to Spike, and Spike hated that. Watching Diamond was Diadem, Diamond had good movement and footwork, but what she lacked greatly was control. Something Diadem had perfected.

"Something on your mind ?" Diadem asked her

Diamond halted midswing, looking towards her ancestor she snarled something, the sword cutting the tree apart rapidly. Before she spoke, breathing heavily "Yes" She said at long last

"Do tell" Diadem said

"I hate it here" Diamond replied

"So did I when I first came here" Diadem said, "Spyder, she and I found the stone when we were clearing an old temple out of its old worshipers when we heard the drumming." She explained

"I remember a legend stating you went into a gemstone to protect the queen because otherwise Arendelle would have lost its leadership to it directly" Diamond said

Diadem smirked. "That is in thanks to Spyder, we knew the danger of the stone and what it could do. The temple room we found it in had the information on its walls surrounding the gemstone entirely.. I knew the danger it posed, and knew nothing of the story Spyder told. She told me she told the queen I did what I did to protect her. It was my job after all. Spyder then asked to be let go freely and unharmed and allowed to leave Arendelle in peace. She ewntered Arcaida and found me, though it took her a good year to do it. By then I had built some of this camp. Once Spyder joined me we built the rest of it. Spyder had a inkling someone was going to join us, but not how many, so I began pklanning out to expand the compound. One room for each of us really with a main hall."

Diadem went quiet. Diamond smiled. "You know, its been a million years, and your mother found your journal and made one of her own to go with it. She couldnt make head or tail of it though. But my brother, Mark did. Those bits and pieces of weird symbols, odd sayings, strange characters in other languages ?" Diamond said, Diadem nodded. "Mark was able to find a few of them scattered around Arendelle, but not all of them."

"Why not all of them ?" Diadem asked, "A third of them are in Arendelle, did he at least find the ones that are in Arendelle itself ?"

"He did, but it drove him crazy trying to find the others, he studied every building and tree and parkland in the kingdom to find more, but he only fouhnd a third of the information in the city, the symbols, the writing, everything" Diamond mused aloud

"Are you talking about me ?" Mark asked as he overheard the pair easily from where he sat by the fire pit.

"Yes dear brother. We are." Diamond said, she turned back to Diadem,m "We're all family anyhow, I couldnt make sense of the journal, at least until I became Diamond again"

"I wrote it in Draconic because it was natural to me" Diadem said simply.

"You're part dragon ?"

"Yes. My father, according to my mother, was considered the best father a child could ask for, but shortly before my birth he disappeared. I never got to meet him, even before going into the stone and coming here. But I do know what he'd want of me, as some of my abilites, like that of a dragon, everything but flight, I can breath fire, and other powerful breath attacks if I want."

"You're a dragonborn then" Diamond said

"Yeah, my father, according to mom, was a dragon in human form. They made love, and I was the result." Diadem said with a look to Diamond "What about you ? No normal human would name their daughter, Diamond"

"My original name was Marion, Marks younger sister, in truth I am a Silver Dragon named Diamond, the sister of another Silver Dragon named Xeir-Zith, who was corrupted by a Piece of Eden, corrupted beyond saving. She... she has to be reborn now." Diamond said

"You said your name was originally Marion, what happened ?" Diadem asked

"When Elsa, Xeir Ziths human form reborn, went bad, there were some things Marion couldnt do, and one of them was fight or be in Arendelle ever again as it had become a shell of its former self. Marion gave herself willfully over to me. So for all intents now. Marion is dead. But still alive as I retained her memories"

Diadem didnt say anything at first, she was about to speak however when Spyder came into view, running as if hell was after her. Jalen nowhere to be seen. Standing up from the treestump Diadem caught her friend before she collapsed. "Spyder, easy, calm down, take a breath, relax." Diadem said calmly. Spyder nodded and forced herself to calm down.

A few minutes passed and Spyder finally was calm enough to speak as Mark arrived. Spyder sat against a tree trunk. "Spike is in the main prison at Tethyr, its a vampire run zone. The vampire lord is still in his palace and Spike insisted that Jalen and I come back to you guys, we got into a brief tussle leaving Tethyr and Jalen managed to escape into the sewers. I came straight back here at randomised directions so not to lead them to us"

"Spike insisted, what was she thinking ?" Mark asked

"Spike is going after the vampire lord, the warden was the former city mayor. He's helping her by giving her her freedom and dropping all charges, Spike agreed so far as any record of her being in the jail or even caputred was entirely destroyed. She asked me to ensure that exact thing to happen." Spyder smirked. "Spike is a free woman now"

"But she is going after the vampire in charge, most likely to wipe out the whole lot if there is one ?" Diamond mused

"Tethyr is a huge city, and its overseen by a council, the top guy of that council is the mayor, who is currently a vampire lord, the council itself no doubt is either the thralls of the vampire lord or simply other vampires as well. The original mayor is now the jail warden" Spyder explained

"In other words Spike is going to bring hell on them" Mark smirked

"Exactly. Can I have something to eat now ?" Spyder asked. She had been released from Marks service, her debt paid in the real world

Mark held his hand out to her, pulling her to her feet and nodding, "I set some meat on the fire spit, so if you want some of that while its cooking, go for it." He told her, Spyder thanked him and headed for the food.

It was a good two hours later when Spike finally agreed to the Wardens, the soon to be reinstated mayor's request to remove the vampire plauge that hampered the city of Tethyr. In doing so she had access to everything and the cell was opened freely allowing her to elave. She slid her swords onto her belt. She chose to do it more subtle, from what the mayor, Carin, told her. She was going to have to go full on Assassin, something she wasnt used to at home, she was used to commanding her thugs and they'd do the dirty work. But never the less, Spike formed a set of hidden blades upon her wrists from her swords.

She found ity disconcerting that her swords could reform into a pair of hidden blades upon her arms. But then she figired it was because of Jumanji being, well, Jumanji, *she didnt bother to question it.

Stepping from the jail door into a tribunal like court room of a sort Spike took stock of what was in there before stepping into full view of the whole court room. No soldiers were present and the Warden, well the warden was on her side and keeping his men busy in ther room behind the dias, which allowed her the freedom to slip out into the packed street easily.

Spike blended into the crowd and shifted her vision, her targets were in red, and also gold. But first she had to get information, answers were needed. Many of them. So she headed for the target in gold nearby and sat on a low bench near some others and listen in to the conversation.

"You are crazy to think of this, Hidra will have your head if you think of going against him! Just like the others died, so too will you die. I do not want that to happen" said an older man

"I do not care, father, for Hidra is evil, he is driving this city into the ground and taking the money from everyone, and those who go against him simply disappear. I wont stand for it." Said the other, clearly the mans son

"Fine, but dont come fleeing to me for hiding when Hidras men come after you from the barracks to drag you to the tribunal" the father said before the two wanders off.

Spike thought a brief moment _I wonder where the barracks for the troops are ? If I can disable the vampire thralls and vampric troops, I should be able to get closer to Hidra and destroy him_ With that thought, Spike stood up and headed for the next golden target, this one was moving. Spike smirked seeing the two soldiers walking along, she could wander into various talls for eavesdropping easily. Easily getting within earshot of the two she overheard their conversation as they patrolled the plaza.

"Did you hear about what happened last night ?" Said one soldier

"Aye, some woman went batshit on some of them new troopers of the Mayor's, they dragged her down to the jail, word is the warden is mighty upset about how she was brought to him. Hidra though, the Mayor dont care much for what happens to the soldiers like us, but his troops, he was pissed off." said the second

"I heard he visited the jail this morning, before heading back to the Mayoral Palace, never seen him so angered before. Said something of seeing the Master too" Said the first

"I say we keep to our patrol and worry of the ruffians here that we can handle, word among the populace is that Mayor Hidra isnt human, but something else. Only active at night" Said the second

"So why was he at the jail this morning ? A stroll before bed to visit his new prisoner ?" Said the first

"No idea, but word is the woman escaped,. The Warden is furious and a reward went out for anyone to find and question her. Doubt it will work though, ther woman turned some of the troops of Mayor Hidra into ash" Said the second

"You gonna find her then ?" Asked the first

"Are you crazy, I wanna live, I got a wife" Said the second. Spike smirked as the two soldiers went quiet on their patrol.

While seated on a bench Spike thought over her options carefully. Hidra was pissed off she was gone from the jail, and made that she had killed some of his soldiers, vampire underlings, but then again, Spike just didnt give two fucks over vampires. The freaks should be dead as they were already dead, so why were they still kicking ? "It seems" Spike mused softly. "I should pay Hidra a visit" with that she stood from the bench and headed for the Mayoral Palace

Along the way she fund a few bunches of soldiers, but they never paid her any heed nor did they focus their attention on her either as she moved through things carefully.

Cutting into a small park plaza Spike briefly came to ahalt and saw something she never expected, a rather feline critter was chasing a large ratlike creature and easily scaring the thing off. But the catlike critter she heard and felt the name briefly, Jumanji Cat, otherwise known as a Jum-Cat, it had a very soft fur coat, and when it saw Spike it ambled over and sniffed her hand briefly. Then licked her bruised finger gently. Spike smiled and gave the Jum-Cat a scratch behind the ears for a brief moment before standing back up. "Wait, where am I ?" Spike turned in a circle, now having lost her way entirely to the palace.; "Great, what was the way to the palace ?" She asked aloud

The Jum-Cat meowed something and started walking off, before looking back at Spike, as if wanting to lead her, with nothing better to do, she followed the cat. Right to the gate of the palace.

As Spike stepped up to the closed gate the cat paewed at her leg as she knelt near the side of it and looked in to the palace grounds. The cat purred softly and nuzzled her hand. "OK, you got me this far, think you can be of help and distract the guards for me to go inside ?" Spike asked, then she mentally kicked her self as she stood up and looked through the edge of the gate. "What am I doing ? Talking to a cat, can it understand me ? I need to get out of Jumanji soon" Spike grumbled. The cat sensing her unease Meowed and strutted under the gate towards the guard nearby.


	29. Chapter 29

Jumanji's Creed Welcome to the Jungle

Season 2

Episode 9 Rise of the Jum-Cats

 **22 June year unknown**

 **City of Tethyr**

 **Jumanji**

 **Mayoral Palace**

 **Noon**

Spike watched as the Jumcat ambled through the gate easily as if nothing was wrong, going right up to a guard as Spike wondered what the cat was planning. "Ah great, more of those things" Said a guard.

"Its what you get for taking over a city like this, lots of weird wildlife" Said the other as the Jumcat sat down and meowed at the two men cutely. "I'm surprised the boss doesnt care for it"

"Heh, think it can fly ?" Asked the first guard as he readied his gun

"I'd like to see if it could" Replied the second.

The first lowered his gun and pulled the trigger, the cat sensed the shot before the bullet was fired and jumped. And started growling. "Nope, cant fly" Said the guard that fired at the cat. The cat growled and sprang at the guards face with a sharp "RAWR!" noise and started clawing at the guy crazily. "Whioa, get it off, get it off!"

The first guard swung his fist and ended up cold cocking his fellow before the cat jumped on his face and allowed Spike to simply stare as the man tripped over his fellow and the cat prompty clocked him cold as well. Spike smirked. Already loving the cats of this world. They were cute, helpful, and soft. Maybe she could take one home ?

The jumcat turned and after using his hind legs to scatter diurt onto the two fallen guards saw that Spike was still outside the gate, thinking a moment the cat turned and ambled for the gatehouse. Hopping onto a chair the cat span like a top briefly before getting onto the countertop and hitting the control button to open the gate and allow Spike to come in with a happy meow.

Spike had to smile, the cats were indeed useful. As Spike went to the guard house she saw the Jumcat sitting on a cold clocked guard that the cat had clobbered easily. Cats were smart. Taking the cat with her the two entered the mayoral palace quietly. The cat of course walked with Spike rather diligently and alert for trouble all around them. Their target was in that building somewhere, and they were going to find and kill it.

Within the massive manor two men stood in the study of what had at one point been the study of the Warden of the jail. As he had at one point been the mayor over the entire city and lived there using that very room. Matthew didnt much like where he was, nor did his brother. But it didnt matter, Hidra, the Vampire Lord who had control over everything had promnised to make all their problems go away, all he had to do was do the dirty work.

In this case was take out Spike who was looking for Hidra even then. "So you're saying that the target is in jail right now ? That supermodel woman ?" Matt asked

"Yes, the one and the same, no doubt she will try to get out of jaiul and begin the hunt here. Its possible that she even planned on getting caught in order to get closer to us here." Hidra replied calmly

"Unless she is close already. It may be possible she has broken out. Some of the guards reported seeing a few cats on the grounds" Matt replied

This area always has cats on the grounds" Hidra replied dismissing the mere thought that such creatures could be a threat, they were more an annoyance over threat quite honestly. "let us worry of other things now, the warden for one needs to be eleminated, I will elt you handle that. Your brothers did so well in removing the Overwatch Guard. Have you heard from them ?"

"Yeah, they were watching the gate. Why ?" Matt replied, if those two were able to keep an eye on things and keep them secured they'd be alright, but with the cats around and Travis allergic to cats it only made things harder, but only slightly so.

"Best you check on them then. Off with you Matthew Oxford. Guard us well. Or you and yours will be left to the wolves" Hidra said simply. Matthew rolled his eyes and left the study in silence, elaving the vampire lord alone as a servant appeared. "What is it ?" Hidra barked to the servant

"Sir, gate guards reported an attack sir." Came the reply

"What kind of attack ?" came the question

"Cats sir, a cat attacked the gate guards, knocked them both out." the servant replied "When they woke they search for it briefly before returning to their post, the gate was active when they woke up, but that was because when they were knocked out they hit the gate controls when hitting the ground or desk"

"Fine, inform Matthew that he and his brothers are to search the grounds. Dismissed" Hidra barked, he went back to stared out the window in thought. Of the few vampires able to roam in dsaylight, Hidra had plans, plans to overtake Malkev and rule the vampires himself. But it left him little else to do other then wait and plot and bide his time. Spike was a new thorn in his side, but he had her safely locked up in jail. Or did he ? It didnt matter, Hidra was ready for her. He was skilled with a sword and defensive magic.

Spike of course halted in the hallway on the first floor. When Matthew rounded the corner Spike stood their, wings and all, white dress seeming to glow in the light of the manor. "Ah shit, I know I dotted my i's and crossed my t's, left you all, so what gives, why would you be trying to give me a migrane showing up here" Spike said simply seeing Matthew before her

Matt looked up at the voice. Stopping dead in his tracks he stared at Spike, she was... bigger than he remembered. Well, Spike had always been well endowed as a young woman, but then she was also quite tall. So was a few others like himself. Spike however was infact much... bigger than Matthew remembered. P0lus she had beautiful wings with bits of black. "Tamara ?"

"It's Spike, Tamara was a name I used to try and avoid my true name" Spike replied, crossing her arms as the cat bared his teeth at Matthew. "Tell me, Matt, how is the skank ?"

"You mean Billie ?" Matthew replied "She's not a skank, shes my girlfriend"

"You dumped me, for a skank" Spike replied pointedly crossing her arms over her chest she stared him down. Clearly unhappy. However a evil smirk on her face "I bet she is here too, your brothers as well. In Jumanji, out of your element, and in mine, how did you get in here ? Video game, or gemstone or did you wander here sheer chance ?"

"Jumanji ?" Matthew asked her, "The hell are you talking about, Tamara ?" Matthew had no idea what Spike was speaking about, and that meant he had no clue whatsoever of her plans for him, his brothers, his girlfriend and sister in law. "What is Jumanji ?" Matthew pressed for answers.

Spike smirked again. "That is for me to know, and you to find out" She said, "And when I come for each of you, yes, your brothers, sister in law, and the damn skank... each of you will die, a very painful death." Spike smirked then and started to walk past Matthew, stoopping level with him she didnt turn his way. "You have a week. If Jumanji does not kill you, I will" The Jumcat regarded Matthew briefly before growling at him and then trotting beside Spike as the two headed for the stairs. A servant and soldier stepped into view, Spike easily silently destroyed them both. Vampire thralls were targets.

One of the lower ranked vampires made the mistake of trying to use his whip and strike at Spike, but it left him wide open and Spike easily caught the whip in her hand, yanking him off his feet and into her sword, fading into a pile of ash on the floor as Spike coiled the weapon and hooked it to her belt. Turning to go up the stairs she turned and saw Matthew still watching her. "Like what you see ?" She asked him, Matthew just looked at her horrified at how deadly she had become, "You're too late, even if you were to try to come back to me, I'd reject you" She turned towards him directly, letting him see her as she withdrew a sword, her wings briefly stretching to their full length.

"I suggest you warn your skank of a girl, and your brothers, and your sister in law, that I am coming. And when I find them alone. I will not hold back my anger." With that the cat jumped from the grount onto her foot and climbed up her body quickly and gently to rest upon her shoulder and Spike headed upstairs with a powerful thrust of her wings.

Leaving Matt alone in the hallway confused. "When did Tamara grow wings ?" he wondered aloud before heading down the hall to where he had left his brothers in their room. Travis was staying indoors due to his allergies going haywire, and Bobby was somewhere else.

"About time you showed up" Travis muttered sitting on the bed, he didnt look too good, mainly due to the allergies.

"Are you sure you should be sitting up ?" Matt asked

"I'll be fine, if I lay down it makes it worse." Travis replied to the question

"Whatever." Matt said in reply while waving his brother off

"Whats going on bro, you dont look hot yourself" Travis said, so much for avoiding that question

Matt thought a long moment on how to reply. Then said "You remember the girl I had for a girlfriend before meeting Billie ?"

"Yeah, black hiared girl, brown eyes, tall and a looker" Travis said in reply

"Yeah, Tamara was her name. You remember how mad she was ?" Matt mused, recalling hoew pissed off Spike had gotten when Matthew had revealed that he was breaking up with her and going with Witwer.

"Oh yeah, she was pissed for sure I remember that. We left her in the dumps when Billie showed for dinner that night, and you had to show her the door, but she smashed her fist into your face." Travis cracked a brief bark of laughter remembering Matt getting slugged, by a girl of all things.

"Well, she's here, in this house, and she has wings, and she is pissed off still. She never forgot her promise it seemed and she wanted me to warn you and the others, she wont hold back" Matt said

"Wont hold back ?" Travis asked

"Yeah, she said that should she find any of us alone, she wont hold back. I think she aims to kill us" Matt told him

"So why tell you that to warn us ?" Travis asked, "It doesnt make sense, if Tamara is here, then where are we ?"

"Tamara said her name is Spike, and she called Billie a skank" Matt replied, Travis just stared at his brother, nobody called Billie a skank and got away with it. They were normally sent to the ER with broken bones.

But it was the note of wings that had Travis new attention. He raised his hands. "Hold it, back up, did you just say that Tamara has wings ?" Matt nodded. "Holy fuck. Where the hell are we ?"

"Spike called this place Jumanji, I think shes right, Hidra is a weird guy too, but he hired us as his security team. Im going to go find Bobby, stay put and keep the door locked." Matt said getting to his feet from the bed next to his brothers and heading out of the room. Travis stared at the now shut door and stumbled to his feet to lock it. But as he did so his ears picked up the sounds of shooting following by screaming directly above. The sounds of something dripping to the floor also caught his attention and he looked up art the vent that connected to the room above. The room directly above was Hidras study.

"I knew I'd find you here, bloodsucker!" Spike hissed as she kicked the study door in with a pistol ready for use, the two guards that were present were both shot and the chair Hidra threw was dodged easily as it broke against the wall. Spike slid her gun back into its place on her hip and draw a sword.

Hidra drew his own blade. "You dare to come against me!" He screamed at her his own wicked blade ready. Spike smirked, she could take injury, but couldnt die or lose any more lives. She had to thank Spyder next chance she had for the idea.

"Yup" Spike replied, she sprang at him, sword ready, No Name glittered with a sickly green energy in her hand The vampire screamed and sprang at her, their swords met with a clash of explosive energy. The two danced all over the study before Spike struck and Hidra blocked

"Amazing" He said, giving her a vile look. "this is the first time for me to defend"

"And it will be your last time to attack" Spike retorted, spinning rapidly she struck and nailed the vampire in the back with her other sword, Nameless seared in to the undead skin like a hot knife through melted butter. Hidra screamed and jerked from the pain.

Spike span again and sliced across the vampires stomach, the vampire gasped in shock a piercing shriek rending the windows broken as he went to his knees. Pits of fire and ash flaking off his body from the cuts. He looked up at Spike and started cursing at her. Spike smirked. "Oh shut up." She brought up No Name and Nameless to his neck, and a swift single motion, the vampire turned to ash as his head was removed from his body.

But the head remained intact.

The blood dripped from it to the vent and straight down, Spike saw someone she never expected, but possibly wanted dead. Maybe. An evil grin graced her face. "James!" Spike called out, the Jumcat sprang from the desk, which was unharmed during the fight and scampered back to Spike who deftly reached down and allowed the Jumcat to climb up her arm to her shoulders before going through the ruined door. She had an enemy to find. She projected a mental image to the Jumcat that she had named James, the cat nodded and took off into a vent, easily unlocking a door or two allowing Spike to pass through cleanly.

Bodies fell and thralls died, a few mnior vampires also lost their unlives. Finally Spike came to a door, behind which she knew Travis hid. She knocked on it. Travis had to stare, where did the cat come from ? The Jumcat barred his teeth at Travis and the man backed up, his allergies going haywire he collapsed on the bed briefly but the cat was more focused on the door.

Easily scampering up it James broke the lock and let Spike in. Seeing Travis, Spike smiled a rather wicked smile. "So, it comes to pass the middle child dies first, and here I was hoping to kill the skank first, oh well. You will have to to I guess." Spikew removed from her belt, a whip. A crack of the whip and James darted safely onto her shoulder and glared at Travis. Spike's wing then unfolded, allowing James to hide in safety in the hallway unharmed. The Jumcat watched from the hallway as Spike, his new friend and in many ways, savior and protector, was toying with another predator.

"Tamara, what are you doing here ?" Travis asked her as he struggled to his feet. "Matt said you were here, but not where you were, did you follow him here ?" He didnt know that Spike had warned Matt then killed a vampire.

"Your brother was a fool to dump me. But, if it wasnt for him, I would have never become what I am now. I would have become something I hated the most." Spike growled out as she stalked closer to Travis, he was cornered. "I originally thought about just shooting you through the heart and laving your dead body for your brothers to find. But how would your sister in law react ? Hmmm ? Or maybe that skank of a witwer. Who thought herself better than me to take Matthew from me ? I guess I have her to thank for it."

Another crack of the whip and Travis screamed as his leg was cut, the barbs on the whip tore into his jeans and skin, leaving trails of torn skin in its wake. "But I think instead I will have some fun. Dont you enjoy it ?" She cracked the whip again, Travis found him,self scrambling on bleeding legs to get away from the madwoman now torturing him "You did if you recall, how in my own agony you laughed at me, and then at your own brother when I smashed his jaw. I had hoped to break it."

Travis scrambled for something to defend himself with, grabbing up a coat hangar he stood on shaky legs. Spike smirked and raised the whip in her hand slightly. "What do you want ?" Travis asked her

"Easy, cant you see it ? I want to play!" That said, she cracked the whip a third time, it coiled on the coat hangar and she easily wrenched it from his hands, in doing so she flicked the thing away, kicking it so it wouldnt smash into James or go out into the hallway directly. She flicked the whip again, this time nailing and wrapping on Travis' leg and yanking him closer to her, he slammed into the bloodied floor in a heap and was dragged closer to the woman.

Spike at that moment was an angel of death, Now that Travis was up close and personal he saw exactly what she had in mind as she withdrew something from her belt. A gun. Travis kicked off the whip and scrambled for safety. Spike opened fire, missing, either intentionally or not, as Travis dove for his own weapon. "The hell woman what do you really want ?" Travis screamed at her as a bullet connected and he fell back. A hand to the wound.

Spike stalked forwards, using her wrist she flicked the sofa aside, it fliped end over end against the wall with a crash as she smiled darkly at the man. The gun put away her need for it done, she was happy. "What do I want ?" She repeated, Travis stared at her, hoping she would let him go. He was wrong. "I want you to remember my pain!" She cracked her whip, it nailed him in the right knee, he screamed.

"Remember the pain inflicted when your brother dumped me for that skank, how you cheered when he pushed me out the door" She cracked the whip against his left knee. Travis collapsed and struggled to get away. A third crack of the whip and he painfully hit the floor. His left arm useless below the elbow. Blood was everywhere. A last crack of the whip, and Travis was flat on his back, staring up at her as she stood over him as the whip glowed a energetic blue and green hue as electrical power danced on it.

Spike smiled, she breathed a bit of hair from her face and looked down at him from where she stood over him, her stance straddling the man. She withdrew a pistol again, then thought better of it and put it away. Travis thought she was going to let him go. Again he was wrong as Spike turned and spotted the fireplace equipment. An evil smile graced the womans face as she flicked the whip and pulled the fire poker to her hand.

Turning to him she asked "Last words... Fuck you, asshole" Spike smiled darkly as Travis started screaming in horror and she stabbed with both hands the fire poker into Travis face, nailing dead into the brain with such force that his head broke apart. As the brain matter exploded. Spike stabbed a few more times, even using her sword across and over his body, mutilating it extensively. She was happy, Travis was dead, one down, four to go. Spike smiled. "I never did like your family, Travis Oxford. You never were the wizard either. Rest in pieces asshole." With that she turned and left the area, then using her magic she used his blood and wrote on the wall for Matt to find. "He missed, he never was a wizard" and left the manor, James swiftly went along with her, for once Spike was happy. She had what she wanted done for that day.

It was time to head back to camp.

A good hour later and Matt returned to the manor, the place was filled with dead, blood soaked the floor. And when Matt got to the room his brother was in he stared at his brothers mutilated body. He stared then at the words on the wall, Spikes handwriting for sure, she had always joked he wasnt a good wizard. Failed at it infact. He was even a worse shot when he thought about it.

But the mere fact that Spike got to him first. Matt sat back on the broken sofa, his face in his hands as he cried. Jumanji wasnt just a game, it was their deathbed! "I'll get her back bro, you can count on it" Matt said leaving the house, setting the place on fire as he left, better to let nobody have the place instead of some other bunch taking it over.

Back in the camp as Spike flew into the area from above, James hopped down and started sniffing around, finding a nice cozy place near to the fire but well out of reach of any sparks, but he saw where Spike had her cabin in the fortifed campsite and when Spike opened the door the cat darted inside with her and hopped onto the cot bed and curled up watching her calmly

Spike herself was oddly calm of the whole ordeal. Being jailed, then helping the warden get his job as mayor back, then to top it all off, finding some old enemies to kill all in Jumanji. "Is something wrong ?" Mark asked

"Might say that" Spike replied as she sat next to James on her bed, absetly petting the Jumcat she explained how she took down Hidra. "And he wasnt the only one there, you remember that I once had a boyfriend before I met Talak ?" Mark nodded at the question. "Well, he, his brothers, and his skank of a girlfriend, and then also his sister in law, are all here in Jumanji with us. Which means I have four enemies left to take care of."

"Four more enemies ?" Mark asked

"Yes, four more, one of them is now dead. A man named Travis Oxford, nothing should be left, as the house was burning when I left the city of Tyther at the time" Spike said.

"So one is dead, and the rest are alive. Anything I should know about them ?" Mark asked.

"Only that the Skank is to not be killed, same for the others, I do the deed, they wronged me so long ago, so I will return the favor and end their lives, they wont wake up from this, Jumanji is their deathbed now. They made the mistake of becoming my enemy" Spike said, she detailed what each woman looked like, then both of the remaining brothers. Mark smirked.

"One of those men remind me of someone I worked with in the CIA in Langley" He said.

"Good, then maybe you can tell me their weakness, then again, Robert always had a weakness. Tomorrow morning I want you and Diamond to go to Zoist again and look into where a woman named Isabel Oxford would be hiding. When found, tell me right away. Do not engage whatsoever, put a tail on her if you must." Spike said. Take out Izzy as the men called her, and she had Roberts weakness in hand nicely

"Sounds like a plan. Sometimes I too am good for vengence, but this is a lovers quarrel, and not something I am normally part of" Mark told her with a shrug of his shoulders

"You have Elsa to worry about, but for now, I want to worry on the Oxfords, and witwere skank. Just tell me where they are hiding in Zoist, and I will do the rest." Spike said simply.

"Fair enough" Mark replied, he then took notice of the Jumcat. "I see you made a friend." The cat had a large head, beautiful fur coat, and floofy tail, and a huge mouth with beautiful eyes and long pointed ears.

"Yes, I named him James, he seems to answer to it rather well. And is very helpful at taking down low ranking soldiers easily" Spike smiled as James yawned and stretched, it was time for bed. "I will see you in the morning" Spike said to Mark, the man nodded and left the cabin


	30. Chapter 30

Jumanji's Creed: Welcome to the Jungle

Season 2

Episode 10: Level 9 Light Fuse, Run Away

 **23 June year unknown**

 **Diadems fortress camp**

 **Jumanji**

Dawn broke clear, a cloudless sky for once, Spike was in her cabin with James, the cat purring against her leg as she was going over a map packed with information that Diadem managed to set up. A perfect layout of the entire of Jumanji, at least what they could access without further cheats or death issues. "You're sure this is everything ?" Spike asked

"Positive, Diadem said she didnt have much more to go on once she mapped everything out onto here. There is stuff missing still, but that's the gist of it" Mark replied

"Our maps are more detailed, but this will fill in the blanks" Spike mused. She smirked then. "Anything concerning my old friends ?"

"Only that one of the two women you detailed were seen not far from here" Mark replied, Spike looked at him expectantly. "The woman called Cooper, Isabel Cooper, married Robert Oxford, they have a child" Mark read off the data sheet he had

"Had a child" Spike corrected, Mark looked at her confused. "When Vitas began recruiting soldiers and thugs in Sacremento, her goal was to keep the children safe and happy, keep things as peaceful as possible. That also meant kidnapping and teaching and dumbing down certain children. Mostly the military kids. The oxford boy was the perfect thug, he rose through the ranks. You killed him in the museum when we had our shootout remember ?" Spike explained, Mark had to think back carefully, but then he remembered and nodded.

"So that got back to them one way, kidnapping of their child, then what happened ?" Mark asked, he had two kids himself, but lost Elsa, but gained Talak.

"Talak wanted me to clean up loose ends, close the loop so to speak. But I didnt know where to find the oxfords, or get back at Matthew for dumping me, but I had plans. Still do. The oldest, Travis Oxford, is dead." Spike smiled ruefully as she took a sip of her drink within reach on the nearby table.

"You do know that family blood is a powerful thing" Mark said

"Yup, I am counting on the love brothers have for each other to come into play. Where is Cooper ?" Spike replied using some magic and conjuring her face for James to see, the Jumcat knew the womans face he was seeing was an enemy the way Spike reacted to holding it. James growled at the magical conjured face of Isabel Cooper as Spike gave him a gentle rub on the head between the ears. The cat was left with nothing else to do but purr and snuggle closer to Spike. The white dress woman looked ready for battle, her wings relaxed, she had work to do.

"Uh, Spyder said that she was spotted going into a nearby town, where we started out actually Kiphize. Word is shes causing a stir there and everyone put a bounty on her head, but shes too skilled for the local hunters and each death her bounty climbs. According to this they'll not worry of any damages made to any structures and will allow any and all means to destroy her" Mark replied

Spike smirked. "Perfect, Cooper is using her training and skills in military and civilian life, the bounty hunters here will have no ability against her whatsoever. James and I will find her, and destroy her. Dont wait up for us." Spike said getting to her feet, James smiled, a happy trill and he hopped off the bed as Spike stood and went to her weapon crate and started through it.

"Whats so important about these people anyhow ?" Mark asked

"Matthew Oxford dumped me, back when I was using the nickname Tamara before I met Talak when she fell into my life off that cliff in Egypt on that cruise. Her parents got her papers and the captain of the ship ensured she had safe passage back home, with her magic she ensured her leadship in Sacremento. Through Ruth Big she ensured that her own inner circle, including me, could lead in Sacremento without worry of anyone trying to take us out. Around which time I went back to using my true name, Spike. Then four years later you returned to the picture, Talak fell in love again, the two of you got married and then we went back to Arendelle and you lost a former mistress to a really evil bitch." Spike said going through the weapon crate, inspecting each weapon before setting it aside.

"And where does that fit with this girl you're gonna hunt ?" Mark asked confused

"Cooper knows martial arts, and apparently can take down the hunters going after her easily. Therefore I will have to get close and dirty to make the kill" Spike said going through the weapon crate before finding what she sought. A rusted broken switchblade. "Ah, perfect. If I have to I will use my pistols. James"

"Meow ?" Came the reply as the cat trilled and looked to Spike expectantly as Mark looked a bit sick at the mere thought of Spike ravaging someone with a broken rusted switchblade

"Its time to go hunting, come on" Spike held out a hand, James easily hopped up and climbed to her shoulder, Mark opened the cabin door and stepped outside, it was clear. Spike could be back before noontime meal. And they still had to get out of Jumanji, and faster the better. But there were still the vampires to worry about.

"Anything you want done while you're gone ?" Mark asked her

"Yes. Find where the vampires leader resides so I can plan to pay a visit to him... or them. Dont wait up, we'll get dinner on the way home" Spike said before heading off and a calm walk towards Kiphize a good few hours away on foot.

By that point there were wanted posters with Coopers face on them, Spike had to smirk as she observed the bulletin board with a halfhearted smirk. Cooper was getting braver, or dumber, either one wouled, possibly both. But her skills couldnt survive against Spike, she couldnt hope to do so infact. Spike wandered through the main throughfare of Kiphize, since their first visit the leadership had changed, twice. One guy they had slain, someone took his place, then after a bit of infighting, was found dead in his soup and someone took even his place. A young woman who was so bitchy and uptight Spike chose to ignore the woman instead of become her toy for later use

It didnt matter. Cooper was her target and the latest leader of Kipize wanted her to clean the bitch out.. Two bitches with one stone. James growled as he spotted someone and it drew Spikes attention to a woman walking off towards a place to sit near an out of the way house. Spike and James followed, the Jumcat growling softly until Spike motioned him to settle upon a post and observe. The cat quietly did as the unspoken instructions were given.

"Seriously ? When it rains it pours. Alright, who's the new pest... ah its just you. Oy vey" Spike grumbled seeing Cooper in her torn clothing glory

"Just me ?" Isabel Cooper asked Spike turning to look at the winged woman. "Let me guess, you're here to collect my bounty arent you ?"

"Bingo, bitch" Spike replied flicking up the broken switchblade without a sound and started flicking it around her fingers neatly. "Any questions ?"

"Why do you look so familiar ?" Isabel asked her.

Spike smiled. "Because Matthew Oxford, your brother in law, was once upon a time, my boyfriend. How is his dear skank of a girl ?"

Isabels eyes widened as she recognised Spike. "Tamara ? What are you doing here, how do you... have... wings ?"

"Long story short, I vowed to get back at you five, and so far one out of five is good, but two out of five is better. Tell me, shall we do this the easy way and you give up the skank, or do it the hard way and I pry the information from your cold dead corpse ?" Spike said as the broken switchblade easily span in her fingers without issue.

"What ?" Isabel asked, clearly confused, first she was hunted by bountyhunters who each fell to her gun one after the other. And then Spike showed up and didnt even bother to correct the woman when she got her name wrong. "What are you talking about ?"

"Two things" Spike said holding up her fingers. "Shall we do this the hard way, or will you tell me what I want to know before I kill you ? Either way, I kill you, collect the reward, and go after the skank, Bobby and Matthew. Travis wasnt a wizard, his aim sucked too" Spike then confirmed her fear, she had already killed Travis, or at least injured him enough to want to be dead.

"Did you... did you kill Travis ?" Isable asked

"Yup, he went down easier than I had hoped, I was hioping for a good fight, but one lightning bolt and whip to the ankles takes the fight out of a guy." Spike said. That explained why the radio silence from Travis. "You gonna give up Matthews bitch or do I gotta get it off your map ?" Spike said stepping closer, Isabel was cornered, nowhere to run. Isable reacted, drawing her gun. Spike rolled her eyes. "Go ahead and fire, I dare you."

Isabel did just that, she fired all ten shots from her pistol, each one should have left a gaping hole in Spikes body, splotes of red however did form on her chest and arms at the points of the shots before fading. All ten shots were spent and Isabel withdrew her own switchblade.

"You made a mistake of bringing a gun to a knife fight, looks like we're doing it the hard way." Spike sighed softly flicking the switchblade in her hands into a more defensive stance she settled and waited for Isable to make the first move. The Lotus Leaf Posion, she hoped would indeed do the job. It was slow action poison, but by time the lotus pattern was completed, the poison would activate full strength.

Isabel didnt know what Spike had planned, but she didnt like the evil gleam in her eyes. But it left her only one option, fight. The others in this strange place were easy pushovers, easy to take down. Isabel struck first, Spike snapped up her wrist at the last second ,the broken switchblade stung Isabels arm as it made contact and Spike twisted her own arm, rapidly making a spiral design on Isabels knife arm.

Isabel backed off from Spike briefly. Spike smirked holding her now blooded broken switchblade she said "Looks like I get first blood" Isabel snarled something and attacked, again Spike dodged the strike easily and caught the wrist easily, flinging Isabel backwards the woman sprang at her again, Spike caught the wrist and with her broken switchblade traced a brief bit of a pattern in the womans arm along the first cut. The first lotus leaf was completed, seven more to go.

Isabel felt a sting of the pain. "What did you do ?" She screamed at Spike as she saw thel eaf pattern on her arm. "Why does it sting ?!"

"Easy. Lotus Leaf Poison, goes into full effect with body numbing pain over the course of eight Lotus leaves being drawn upon the target body. In this case, yours" Spike replied, flicking the weapon expertly in her fingers and never cutting herself. "I just made one completed leaf on you, it will sting and occasionally spike in poisonus energies to spread through your bloodstream. But it wont kill you, just cause you extreme pain until the last leaf is drawn on you."

Isabel winced at the thought of dying by posion, shye had been posioned before. "How do I stop it ?" She asked Spike.

"You dont" Spike replied smugly as Isabel stared at her. "At least you cant, but if I wanted to I could." Spike smirked then a somewhat scary expression at that. "Infact I have an idea. You beat me, and I heal you of the posion, I beat you, and you die, simple as that." Rather then wait for an answer, Spike struck fast and hard. Another quick mark was made as Isabel dodged and danced briefly before getting into a frentic melee with Spike before backtracking slightly as Spike had made another mark on the womans arm.

"Amazing that you're putting up more of a fight then Travis was" Spike murred thoughtfully as the two fought, at a brief moment of a breather Isabel stared at her, but Spike had a evil look on her face. "He always was a poor shot too. Shame he didnt work on his aim as much as he should have" Spike growled. Though the wicked smirk still on her face.

Isabel balked hearing that, her weapon ready and in a defensive stance. "You killed Travis ?!" She asked her. Spike simply nodded "He was always a good shot!" Isabel screamed at her

Spike snickered. "If he was really that good of a shot, why the fuck did he miss me when he had the chance to shoot me in the heart ?" She asked while laughing and watching Isabel's every move. Her hand glittered with light and sparks. "Then again he never cried either"

"You electrocuted him ?!" Isabel asked before striking at Spike rapidly, Spike shook her head and dodged the first strike, then parried and blocked the rest with occasional marks forming yet another lotus leaf.

"Well, mostly" Spike said when she finally caught and heled Isabel in place, A flick of the wing and Isabel was in a hammer lock briefly before a third lotus leaf was drawn onto her body, this time on her leg. Breaking away from her Spike scrambled back to her feet. "That's three" She said simply

Isabel hissed and looked at her arm, there were two lotus leaf patterns on her arm, and then one on her leg, each one burned stronger than before. "Why are you doing this ?" She asked to Spike

Spike smirked and regarded the woman before her. "Easy, revenge. You were present when I sore to Matthew I would get back at him remember ?" Spike explained, bending her knees she balanced on her feet almost eye level with Isable who was on one knee at that point.

Recognition flared in Isabels brain. "Tamara Milligan ?" She asked simply

Spike smirked and nodded. "You remembered, right when you should." She said simply, standing back up Spike stepped away from her and waited, allowing the woman to stand up. Settling into a relaxed stance, Spike said. "Shall we continue ?"

Isabel thought a brief moment, then shook her head to clear it of the brief spat of pain as she struggled to her feet. She could fight on one foot if she had to. "What happened to you ? What made you..."

"That woman that Matthew is seeing, the blonde one he dumped me for. She's here too isnt she ?" Spike replied

"You're after her ?" Isable asked

"Her, you, Bobby, Matthew, Travis is dead, you're next. I suggest running would be helpful instead of fighting, yet the people here are paying me to kill you." Spike replied.

"Tamara, what made you into this ? You never had wings before, you never had this kind of attitude before either. What happened ?" Isabel asked as she struggled to stay on her feet.

Spike half smiled. "Everything happened, when Matthew dumped me my parents and I left town for a month on a cruise across the world. I met my boss on that same cruise."

"Yes I remember the news stories. A young woman fell off a cliff onto the ship below in the city of Cario right on the Nile River." Isabel said.

"Yes, the same woman is my boss. A few months ago she gave me my wings. I could have grown them myself, but I did not have the means to do so" Spike said simply, her wings stretched briefly and Spike sprang away as Isabel struck without warning, Spike never saw it coming until the extreme last second at which point she flung herself backwards. "my my, you are a bold one. Distracting me with asking me questions. I can fight and talk at the same time!" Spike grabbed a rail and stopped herself, her feet came up rapidly, two solid kicks and Isabel was thrown against a wall and hit the ground dazed

Spike walked over and grabbed the womans arm, in one deft movement she had Isabel in a arm lock again, as the woman struggled Spike rapidly drew a fourth lotus pattern on her unmarked arm. Once dcone she let go of Iabel and kicked her. "That's four, you're half dead" The pain seared into Isabel's arm, she hissed at it, stifling a scream as she swung madly at Spike, who easily was out of reach.

Isabel got to her feet and Spike watched her, streaks of blood stained her prestine white dress, yet Isable could see it seeingly washing away as it began to rain. "When we first met, I remember you had a sense of humor, a sense of life and loving the moment as it happened." Isabel staggered briefly before setting upon her feet. "What made you change so drastically ?"

"Life did" Spike replied, Isabel struck weakly, Spike rapidly drew a fifrth leaf on her outstretched arm and sliced the womans palm. Isable stumbled backwards as Spike simply stood there. "I swore to Matthew, you were there, I swore to him I'd get even, and if I had to, I'd kill him. You all laughed, you, Him, his brothers, and his blonde bitch. So I left, went with my parents across the world, and met Talak." Spike smiled at the memory. "Talak trusted me with so m,any secrets, more secrets than Matthew. You ever wondered how Sacremento grew so strong as an economic powerhouse in the Equator City ? Its because of her, because of us. We run Sacremento. Its peaceful there."

"I remember Sacremento being Bobby's last posting before Warmoon took over the city, Like a plauge the strange energies, the culture, the feeling of difference, of being an outsider slammed into us over time. We had to leave it. We had to move away from it." Isabel said simply

"I am sort of glad that you had done so. It got you freaks out of my hair and thus out of my mind at the time, but now you guys are back in my life, and one by one, you're gonna exit it" Spike said with a wicked yet happy smile on her face. Isable flicked her foot, a board came up and smashed Spike in the face, Spike reeled backwards as Isabel tackled her, slamming into her midsection.

Spike backtracked as Isabel seemed to find new strength. Briefly the two traded blows, solid fists to fists. Spike backtracked however as Isable forced her backwards. Finally Spike put her foot down hard and stopped any movement as the two briefly struggled, Spike reached down and hugged Isable lifting the woman up.

Isabel struck at Spikes head a few times before Spike smashed her down with a hard CRACK against a pillar. The two women broke apart from their fighting as Isable laid briefly in a daze as Spike used her magic top pull her switchblade to her, picking up Iabels dropped weapon. "I wanted this to be easy" Spike grunted as she stumbled and got to her feet. "But you had to make this hard." She snarled Isabel laid there, struggling to catch her breath. Spike crawled over to the woman, holding the undamaged switchblade in one hand she looked it over. "I guess it only leaves one thing left." She said.

She slammed the switchblade into Isabels ankle, Holding the womans foot in place, she screamed loud and long as Spike used that moment to draw yet one more lotus leaf pattern. Isabel sprang up and wrenched the weapon from her own ankle. Now unable to stand, she swiped at Spike, who easily dodged it. Catching the next swing Spike locked arms with the woman briefly. The two stared at each other eye to eye. Spike smiled. "This can all end right now you know. I could stab you in the heart and end it at once. Your choice" Spike put pressure on the new wound, Isabel cried out, only to stop as Spike nailed her beriefly in the chest with a closed fist. The woman laid in the ground. Spike rused a foot to roll her over so Isabel laid on her back.

Isabel laid on the ground, bleeding from a dozen wounds. The poison burned through her body as she was defenseless as Spike drew the sixth and seventh lotus leaf patterns on her body, two on her leg, one more, either on her chest or her arm... Isabel watched her carefully.

Spike stepped aeway from the woman, calling to her hand a sharp stick she started drawing on the ground where the woman laid, drawing the lotus leaf, the last one, on the ground. "Rest in peace, bitch" Spike said as she completd the last line. Isabel started screaming in pain as the poison went to work, burning her from the inside out. Endless pain. Spike smiled. She had to thank Spyder for the poison for sure.

Turning away however she walked off from the sight of the now smoking body, steam flowed off Isabels form as she laid on the ground, screaming, unable to move as she felt her body begin to boil and burn itself/ Spike was smart, and faster than she had thought. And the poison burned through her viens, Isabel screamed again as she felt fire inside her body.

She could feel her feet going numb with pain as steam popured from her shoes. Soon that steam turned to smoke as her flesh burnt from within. Spike walked towards a guard as the body burned. "Deed is done, sorry about the mess. Who do I talk to for collecting the bounty on this bitch ?"

"I will have to inspect the body first to ensure its the woman we sent the bounty on" The guard said in reply, the man went over to Isabels remains and checked her over, some of what information he could find while not touching the still smoking and smoldering body he decerned it w3as indeed the woman they bounty was worth a lot on. Going back to Spike he said "Come with me, the mayor deputy has the payment ready, you just need to sign off. Thankfully you have a witness we can count on as well" He meant James who diligently stepped into view and growled at Isabels remains and as if burying his business he scrapped his hind paws at the body, flinging dirt onto it.

Spike smiled as James pranced up to her side and climbed swiftly up to her shoulder. He could make a solid witness too. Spike didnt know it, but she was making more friends in Jumanji. Upon entering the main hall of the mayors office building in the center of Kiphize Spike saw a new leader was in charge. Perfect, someone she thought was much more admirable and less... fucked in the brain was too weak a thought pattern for her so she went with more or less not as dumb and uptight as the last guy.

A few moments more passed and Spike had collected the money for the bounty, that was two of her old flames family off her list. She knew somehow she was going to come across the skank at some point, but it didnt matter to her at that moment.

"You have done us a great service in taking care of that unknown woman, each death she gained earned a greater bounty, soon all sorts of people were buried here in the local cemetary." Said the deputy mayor.

"So what happens now ?" Spike asked

"Well, you did mention others, and according to my sources in Tiir and Zoist, only one other was sighted at Mt Aianth Citylake. A young woman" The Deputy Mayor then detailed Spikes next target. She then asked the man of any vampire activity, and he nodded. "My sources confirmed vampire activity in the area of Aianth Citylake and its surrounding small villages. We dont know much, but there is a vampire laid, and two vampiric castles in that area. Should you go there, please take care of yourself." Spike had to wonder briefly, did these people actually care about them ?

"Thank you, you can rest easy tonight. We will take our leave" With that Spike and James left Kiphize and headed back to camp, as they walked along Spike mused thoughtfully on what she had learned. Isabel wasnt that well built before. Which meant she had at least one child, possibly more. Spike smirked and headed off back to the fortress camp. Using a few antiplant grenades she took out some more stranglevines


	31. Chapter 31

Jumanji's Creed Welcome to the Jungle

Season 2

Episode 11 Spike and Jalen Sitting Under a Tree 1

 **24 June Year unknown**

 **Diadems fortress camp**

 **Jumanji**

Dawn broke to a cloudy sky like recently, but that didnt stop Spike from her normal daily rutine, at least for the most part. A morning shower, Diadem had thought of everything, and water wasnt exactly an issue for the most part. What was in the water sometimes was, but thanks to the cheat codes, it wasnt as much of an issue as it used to be. But at that moment there was a more pressing matter to worry about.

Namely that Jalen was in her cabin at that moment rather terse and worried over something important. "its not often we have spoken is it ?" Spike asked as she sat before the mirror in the room and brushed her hair.

Jalen smirked "Yes, normally its me conveying notices to you or similar"

"So this is not just a basic message is it ?" Spike asked turning to look at the guy. Jalen wasnt exactly a tall man, yet with Spike even seated at the mirror she was still tall.

"No, its not, its something more... personal." Jalen said. Spike didnt know where it was going but she simply nodded for him to continue. "Walk with me a bit Spike, I can explain better that way" He said to her. Again she simply nodded and set the brush aside and the two headed out of the fortress camp alone.

A few hundred meters from the wall of the fortress camp they halted at the edge of a river. Jalen looked outy to sea thoughtfully as Spike simply stood at the waters edge calmly. James pattered around in the nearby bushes at their feet occasionally meowing and poouncing random critters cutely.

A long moment or so of silence and Spike asked. "Whats on your mind, Jalen ?"

"You" Came the reply

"Me ?" Spike asked confused looking to him, that didnt make much sense if at all. It actually caught her off guard now that she really thought on it. "I... am on your mind ? Do I want to know why ?"

"How exactly can I say this and not have you hate me." Jalen replied

"Why would I hate you if all you think about is me ? A lot of people think about me, some of them want me to drop dead, others want me to protect them, and some wish I was never born, so why would I not like you ?" Spike turned from the water edge towards a rock and sat down, her wings stretching slightly as she sat down then folding neatly.

"I cant really explain it. But, I cant take my eyes or mind off you. You're a very beautiful woman" Jalen replied

"Not many praise me for my looks, you might be the first" Spike told him

Jalen half smiled. "That is one way of putting it. Iguess what I am trying to say is that I want to do more then just work with you, I want to be with you."

"With me ?" Spike asked him "In what way ?"

"You have been going off on your own recently but things are moving too slow for us here, the Vampires are massing for something big, and you're now hunting old enemies. One of these trips I want to go with you"

"You saved us in the city when we were stuck in that town quite nicely, You might have to do it again." Spike mused, Now starting to make sense of it all. "You're in love with me arent you ?"

Jalen smiled and nodded. "I am glad you understand my problem, being you really, its hard not to think about you" He said, he was rather shy over the entire thing and being able to corner Spike and talk to her concerning his troubles only made matters worse for him because he was scared of how Spike was going to react, and since she seemed to understand his problem of being in love with her, there wasnt really anything she could do for him.

"I'm sorry, Jalen. But dont worry. I dont hate you, you're a good man and soon I feel you will find the right woman for you. For that woman to be me, I... I cant. I dont know how to love another other then caring for James or working for Talak back home." Spike explained simply.

Jalen, while upset didnt show it, he nodded. "I understand, you're not angry, so that is better reaction than I had hoped, most women I speak to concerning love smack me, then rob me as I'm out. You didnt do either of those things to me. So that means a lot to me." He said to her.

Spike smiled, "I cant explain it Jalen, But, I want to know, when you first saw me, you did fall in love with me right ?" He nodded, Spike smiled again and nodded. "Its alright, I think I understand. Talak would say you have a crush on me. But, I have no means of returning your love for me to you like other couples would do. I dont know how."

"I see, its because you've sworn off, as you said, love and romance. That you dont understand how it works anymore, or how to react to it or the like. Right ?" Jalen said sitting on the rock next to Spike as he spoke, she nodded. "Its not an easy thing to explain. It just happens, its like lightning or shock to the heart to finally find that special someone. Like me when I first saw you. I felt a pull in my heart that constantly turned my thoughts to thoughts of you."

"So you're in love, with me ?" Spike asked, he nodded, it made sense then. "Can you focus though outside of that love ? I mean, I understand you have feelings for me, and that's good. I like you, but I dont know how to love another person. Its just not my nature. But dont worry or fear. You told me this and its a good thing, so its not something to fear my reaction to. In a way I am happy you told me this in private. With only James keeping us company."

Jalen sighed and looked out at the water of the river. Spike did too. "Soon I will have to leave Jumanji, and when I have to do that to return home, coiuld you bear to be without me ? What about Spyder ? I have seen how the two of you work together and how you act." Of course Spike hadnt really gotten to know Spyder back in the real world before she died.

"Spyder is a good woman, but she works mostly with Diadem and is outside of Time thanks to sacrificing a life to do the time spell on herself so she could find Diadem. We age differently here in Jumanji and Arcadia. Spyder in Arcadia is only a hundred and fifty three, my age. But in truth, thanks to the time spell. I'm far older. Because of our age differences I dont think we can work it out." He replied

"Give her time, you're a good man, I trust you will make the right choice, but dont force it" Spike said calmly giving him a brief pat on the shoulder before standing up. "We have vampires to hunt, and an old enemy of mind to find. Maybe we can do it together ?"

"So you're not mad ?" Jalen asked her

"Why would I be ? You just told me you are in love with me, and I just told you, its alright, but I cant return your love and affection to you as you had hoped because I dont know how and not to worry over it. You're a good man and you've a good heart, who knows what will happen in the future... did I just quote my mother ?"

"I wouldnt know, but thank you" Jalen said, Spike had her reasons he supposed while yes he was hurt by her words, he knew in his heart he was in the right place, but she was right too, it was possible that she wasnt meant for him But she wasnt mad either, so that too was good for him. "So what happens now ?"

"Did you find anything of the vampires while I was... tending to business in Kiphize ?" Spike asked

"Yes actually, a vampire lord and his section of his army of undead soldiers is setting up camp not far from here. They dont know where we are directly yet so all we can do is harry them as we can to draw them away from our camp territory." Jalen replied.

"Alright, that means they will be the new target, we cant get too reckless then, the more we go away from campo the closer they will get to it, we need to destroy the camp and go from there" Spike said simply. "Which way ?" She stood from the rock then and looked up river. But Jalen pointed across the river. There was a bridge nearby. "I got this, I wont be long." Spike said, Jalen nodded and Spike spread her wings and quickly disappeared into the trees across the river.

Jalen had to think carefully on his next move, Spike didnt want him to go along, did she not want him to get hurt ? They were vampires after all. Maybe it was for the best that he stuck back and kept watch for her return ? He remained seated on the rock for a time before going back to the camp.

Mark was waiting there. "Where is Spike ?" He asked him, Mark regarded the young man carefully before him, then nodded. "You alright ?"

"I'll be fine, Spike went to fight some vampires, she insisted on going it alone. So I came back here" Jalen said to him

"I see, but there's something about your stature and attitude" Mark said, Jalen sighed. Mark smiled, "Relax, Spikes pretty yeah I'grant you that." Mark saw Jalens reaction, he smiled more, softly he said "You like her dont you ?" Jalen nodded stiffly, "Hey, relax, the good news is, you're not a hole in the floor from getting blasted by her anger. It means she sees you as someone important and worth protecting. She'll be alright" Mark said giving Jalen a quick clap on the shoulder before turning back to the fire pit and sitting down next to it.

Jalen went with him and the two sat by the fire, occasionally poking it, Jalen was quite for a long while, after about a few moments to an hour Jalen spoke. "So, how did you meet her ?"

"Meet who ? Spike ? Heh, she tried to kill me on a few occasions, then we ended up working together against a common enemy, and then I married her best friend and in a way her boss. But we dont regard her as an employee, but instead more like a part of the family, my sister in law actually." Mark explained

"Tried to kill you ?" Jalen asked confused

"Yes, demolished a section of a museum too at the time. Made a hell of a good mark on my arm and hip as well in a fight. Shot me solid too with her lightning bullets" Mark rattled off a list of injuries Spike had given him

"Wow, Spike, for a woman so pretty, she can be so lethal" Jalen said once Mark was done.

Mark snickered. "Spike always had a killer edge to her. Those she vowed to protect, she'll protect, those she hates, she will destroy, and those she care for the most, are the safest."

"Ah, so, you think , Spike and a guy like me..." Jalen said

"Possible, what did she say to it ?" Mark asked, Jalen told him. Mark nodded. "Spike did mention something of being a romance deprived woman, she never got the point of why there were so many romance books back home and how women could write such stuff" Mark smirked and relaxed by the fire. "Spike never was interested in romance after a certain event changed her life for the better."

"What do you mean ?" Jalen asked

"Before I married Talak, her best friend and adopted sister in a way, I had broken up with Talak, Talak wanted to end it all and fall off a cliff, she landed on a ferry on the river below. She pretty much fell into Spikes lap on the spot. Then twelve weeks ago we married. But Spike once spoke about having friends she used to count on before they left her on her own when she met Talak on that ship. Of course Spike and her family, and Talaks adopted family, were on that same ship on a pleasure cruise at the time." Mark explained

"And then you married Talak, and Spike became your sister in law. In which case you get along better ?" Jalen asked

"For the most part. I am used to being the leader, but here, Spikes in charge, which is odd for me, Im not used to being a follower type, I'm used to giving orders and having others follow them, Spike did the same back home outside Jumanji. You see, back home, we basically have an army of our own, Spike commands a unit of men loyal to her directly and need not worry of doing wrong to the populace back home. In Sacremento, everyone works and lives together in peace." Mark said

"So you are unhappy with being in Jumanji because you arent the leader and Spike is ?" Jalen asked, a smirk in his voice but not on his face.

"You could say that yeah" Mark replied calmly. "Spike is a good leader, but sometimes, she is a little focused on other things, like revenge, after those five people, three men and two women. I have heard from Spikes men that sometimes Spike can get rather brutal when it comes to dealing out justice, but she makes a point as does my wife, not to do it before the children."

"Spike has concern for the childrens wellbeing ?" Jalen said aloud

"To a point yes" Mark said "Spike was always concerned that a child below the age of ten could be scared for life against violence if they witnessed it that young. So once they are eleven or older than they can witness violence, but the children learn fast and are good kids" Mark mused. He smirked, "Why the fuck am I talking about my own home with my wife ?" He looked to Jalen. "What about you ? Aside from Spike are you friends with anyone ?"

Jalen nodded, "yeah, but Spyder is with Diadem and I havent seen either of them since they left last night to scope out the east ridge mountains" He said

"What do you know about Spyder ?" Mark asked

"Well, we grew up together in a place called Kreen District in a kingdom called Arendelle, we lived there until our late teens or so before entering Arcadia, at least, until I did. Spyder promised to meet up with me. I became a Gate Guardian. One of those that guarded the gate leading from Arcadia to Jumanji. It was about a year later when Spyder showed up looking for a woman called Diadem. So I let her into Jumanji." Jalen snickered. "Imagine my shock when she showed up looking like absolute shit a week or so later. Her hair was even still smoking and she smelled like soot"

Mark snickered. "Spyder had died in the real world, faded into mist. I am surprised she wound up back here"

"She is from Arcadia in the first place, all Fae creatures are, and not just faerie folk either, but spiders like her. She said she found another spider too. A girl, named Fuiu, easily scared as well." Jalen said, he explained what he knew, and how he knew Spyder.

Mark smirked, "One thing is for sure, Spyder is a good woman, demoness or not, she is good of heart. She owed my father a Life Debt, and when my father was slain, her debt transferred to me. By saving my life and sacrificing her own life when she died, she got to come here. At least, to Arcadia"

"She mentioned that" Jalen said

"Glad she did, she was helpful, and is a good friend." Mark said

"You really think so ?" Jalen asked

"Sure, why ?" Mark said

"No reason" Came the reply. Jalen was a thoughtful man, a native of Arcadia it seemed, but also of the real world, of home.

"You're in love with Spike arent you ?" Mark asked after a minute. Jalen looked somewhat like a deer in the headlights of a truck. But he nodded

"I am yes, and she may have rejected me, but she doesnt hate me, but she still respects me." Jalen said

"Then what do you have to worry about ?" Mark said. "Spike turned you down, so it was worth a shot, but Spyder, what about her ? You said you and her were close friends"

"Yeah, we are close friends; but its not like that." Jalen said, being in love was hard to explain, and Mark knew exactly what he was going through. "I mean sure we grew up together and all, but still, we're not that close, I dont think we ever were. Spyder was always looking for the next big job to make ends meet. Me, I was more looking on the side of life where we only had to work a little of each day in order to be happy. But I never voiced it."

"You might get your chance sooner than you think. In the mean time I want you to stick around camp for a bit.. where'd that cat get off to ?" Mark said looking around for James, but James was nowhere to be seen.

Jalen stood. "I'll go find him, dont worry, I know Jumanji, if that cat is nearby I'll find him for Spike and make sure he's OK." Jalen said before heading off. Mark watched him go

As Jalen left, Miao ambled over to her cousins side and sat next to him. "Why is he so nice ? He reminds me of Uncle Marcus" She said simply. Mark smiled softly, his father was a good hearted man in the end and went down fighting.

"For all we know, he could be related to us. Dont worry about it, have you eaten ?" Mark asked her.

She nodded,"yeah, but I'm getting hungry again, so I was thinking of going hunting with either you or Diamond, but Diamond is still asleep" Miao said

Mark had to smile, he did plan to hunt that day, but he was also the only senior in the camp at that moment with Spyder and Diadem searching the mountains for vampire holdouts and fortresses. "I would hunt with you, but until Jalen gets back, we're stuck here in camp" Mark said

"Great" Miao said clearly bored out of her mind.

"Whats wrong ?" Mark asked

"I wanna do something, I havent had any caffiene in a month since we got here, I feel as if Iam slowly going crazy because of it too" Miao said, Mark had to agree, Miao hadnt had caffiene in a month since they had arrived in Jumanji, however as far as anyone back home knew, she was simply acting as her avatar, not as herself. So when they got home, she'd need that coke right when they got back home directly!

"I know you want to hunt more, want to learn how to hunt better, but until jalen or Diadem get back, we cant leave camp. Unless Diamond wakes up, and no dont go waking her up, just stay close to me. Diamond will waken on her own" Mark said simply to his cousin, it made sense in the long run.

A few moments later however Jalen returned, he hadnt found James, but what he did find was scarier, Spike for once, had blood on her, she held her wounded arm as jalen helped her back to camp. Mark stood as did Miao. "What happened to you ?"

"Vampire got a lucky hit, but what he said had me more concerned once they were all dead." Spike replied

"What ?" Mark asked

"I just told Jalen, without Spyder or Diadem here we cant make head or tail of it, but what we do know, that weapon got past the cheat codes. And I'm tired so Im gonna get some sleep." Spike grunted, heading for her cabin as Miao took her other arm and helped her there as Jalen stayed with Mark.

"The vampire camp is destroyed, right ?" Mark asked

Spike nodded. "yeah, that last one was stubborn, but he got a hit in, past the code too. They must have been expecting it. But I dont care if I lose another life, it wont be to a plant this time." She said before Miao took her to her cabin and let her get ready for bed on her own. Spike simply laid on the bed and went right to sleep. Miao watched the wound heal itself on its own. That was scary,. But Spike didnt care, they had the cheats so why worry ?

Miao said nothing of it however but left the cabin and went back to Mark, her cousin could tell something was wrong, but he did not press her for answers, Miao was too shy to do something like that, it would only make matters much worse were he to press her for details. Miao after all, was still a six year old in a grown womans body as it was.

Jalen once more went in search of the Jumcat, James, he was somewhere outside the fortress camp. But when he found him Jalen had to stare, another Jumcat was there with james, and the two were batting at each other playfully. Chasing each other like kittens, Jalen had to smile and watch the two for long moments. They didnt seem to notice him just yet.

The two Jumacats darted all over the area in a crazy playful manner before calming down. James then noticed Jalen and meowed in greeting before getting tackled by the other Jumcat dead on, purring loudly the two Jumcats continued their playful bickering. As Jalen observed, a smile growing on his face, Spike was right, she wasnt meant for him, but he was meant for someone else, and he shouldnt force it. He then recognised the other Jumcat, it was female by pattern color alone. He smiled again. To James he said simply "Found a lady friend have you ?"

"Mreow" James replied before sauntering towards Spikes cabin, his lady in tow, he wanted Spike to meet his girl now. He had someone, she had him, Spike had them both for sure. Easily getting into Spikes cabin the two Jumcats closed the door and it somehow locked nicely. Spike laid on the bed, a gentle steam wafted off her body. Making her look almost etheral in appearance at her feet. Her wings had faded away into nothing once anew and James didnt seem the least bit worried, nore did the female Jumcat. James and his girl hopped onto the bed and ambled up to Spikes face, Spike woke up a little and saw them.

A gentle smile on her face as she lifted a hand and gave James a gently scratch under the chin, The female Jumcat purred and nudged Spikes other hand, "You need a name dont you ?" Spike mused aloud, she had the perfect name for such a gorgeous cat. "How does Lisa sound to you ?"

"Meow!" The Jumcat, Lisa, meowed happily and snuggled close to Spike with James, both cats keeping her company, Spike never noticed her feet slowly fading into thin air, along with her dress as she fell asleep.

It had been a trying day, longer than needed or wanted. But even then. Spike had done it, she had destroyed a vampire run fortress, but that last one, his words haunted her and made her somewhat fearful. "Until you kill Malkev, you will walk the world as neither living nor dead, in limbo. But able to harm both and be harmed by both"

What did it mean ?


	32. Chapter 32

Jumanjis Creed Welcome to t he Jungle

Season 2

Episode 12 Jumcats watching watching 2

 **15 June year unknown**

 **Fortress camp**

 **Jumanji**

Sunrise was still a good hour or so off, but the camp was quite active, Spike was last seen returning to camp the evening before and going into her cabin. But she was never seen by anyone since. However, the two jumanji cats that had wandered into camp seemed to remain inside her cabin, and the door was locked tight. So the question arose by the night guard of where had Spike gone, and why the cats were still in the cabin.

So it found Mark waking up at an ungoldly hour, a good ninety minutes to sunrise and Mark was in a very grumpy mood. Miao slept like a dead rock, and Diamond was pacing near the centeral fire. Diadem was asleep and Spyder looked worried as did Jalen. "Alright, what is it ?" Mark grumped

"Spike is missing" Came the reply.

It made Mark confused. "Maybe she snuck out during the night between guard changes ?"

"No, none of the guards saw her leave her room, the door is locked from the inside, those two cats went in there yesterday evening and never came out." Came the reply

"So how do you know Spike is gone ?" Mark asked

"One of the guards poked his head in the window to ensure things were alright, she was awfully quiet last night and went right to bed, even skipping dinner. So naturally did a welfare check to see if shes alright, nobody was in her room and the only crtitters we could find were those two cats she found in the jungles" Said the guard captain.

"Alright, maybe Spike is hiding, you only checked briefly to see who was in the room, and when you didnt see her, its possibly because its still fuckin' dark. So you got me up before my first coffee of the day, to tell me my boss is missing ? Nice going, if you're lucky I wont need to hug you" Mark said the man didnt understand him until Diamond translated simply saying

"Before his first coffee he doesnt like to talk to people. He's known to kill them then apologise after having his first coffee" Diamond seemed oddly calm however of the whole affair. The woman sighed thoughtfully then said. "Something must have happened, think, what did Spike say or do aside from go directly to her cabin yesterday when she got back ?"

"Said something about getting stabbed by a vampire, why ?" Mark replied to her calmly giving a shrug of his shoulders as if saying, 'what can you do ?'

"Do you remember exactly what she said ?" Diamond asked him

"Said something of a vampire curse, why ?" Mark said, now turning and locking his upset gaze on his sister. He wouldnt dare harm her quite honestly, he'd strangle a templar happily so if he got mad at her.

"That might be it then, go back to bed, when you get breakfast this morning we'll go and see what happened to Spike" Diamond said. Mark nodded and stumbled off as Diamond turned back to the soldiers. "Alright, walk me through it again. Worse comes to worse I'll go into Spikes cabin myself and make sure shes in there." Diamond wasnt exactly one to like Spike right off the bat, but it left her with little choice in the matter if her brother trusted the woman as a friend and somecases a bodyguard.

The guard walked Diamond through his patrol and the two carefully checked around Spikes cabin, there were only three sets of footsteps, the jumcats had two of the three sets, the third was clearly Spikes footprints. So if Spike had left, they could find or see her footprints of her leaving, let alone see her leaving. Bending down to the footprints Diamond took careful once over of everything before her. "Hmm, Spike never left her cabin. She must still be inside. In the dark you had no light, its possible she is still inside without issue and just asleep."

"I swear to you, she isnt in there" The guard replied, "I looked, we all have a key to enter each cabin if we dont get a response from those inside to ensure they're safe and or in need of aid. So I came in, but I never saw Spike inside." The guard insisted.

Diamond held out her hand. "Give me the key, I will look inside myself." She said, the man gave her the key and Diamond went to the door, turning to the man as she unlocked it she said "I want you to stand guard right here, you are not to leave this spot unless I call you inside or Spike tries to leave. Its possible she wants privacy for something. I will see what I can find out." The guard nodded and took up a stance before the door and waited as Diamond went inside quietly and cast a light spell at the ceiling to give some more light inside the cabin.

Diamond had only been in her own cabin, and each one she knew was laid out similar to the others Mark of course was the only male so he had a less unique cabin. Spikes mirror looked as if it had been used the morning before, the hairbrush on the surface of the dresser. Diamond ignored that and moved towards the bed as she searched for Spike.

The was a lump under the bed covers, however Diamond saw the two Jumcats sleeping soundly, well they had been sleeping soundly until Diamond had entered the room, now the pair of cats simply watched her, and growled at her when she got too close to the bed. She saw however one of Spikes feet sticking out from under the blanket, the Jumcat resting atop it, clearly protecting the woman or just being protective of his new mate ? But then both cats were growling at her. So that meant something was wrong entirely.

Diamond halted a good pace from the bed, she knew the jumcats could jump her dead on and not miss, they were good fast fighters, agile and they looked to be in love, so who was she to interrupt such a moment between felines ? Diamond smiled softly. "I will let you two go back to sleep. I will come back after sunrise however." With that she left the cabin, the guard outside looked to her expectantly. She shook her head. "See me after breakfast, Spike is in there, in the dark you may have missed her. She never left her cabin. But something does not feel right"

Diamond wated for the guard to leave entirely before she herself left. Spike never woke up, she must have been too tired to worry of needing sleep in any manner. Upon getting back into her own cabin Diamond sat on the bed lost in thought before laying down, how had Spike gone from missing to being back in her bed ? Then she remembered, Spike said something the night before of a vampire cursing her somehow. Spike had waved it off as if the cheat codes could stop such things.

They didnt.

Diamond went back to sleep, breakfast wasnt for a good three hours, a good hour after sunrise. So that meant she could try and sleep on her thoughts and worries and worry about them in the morning. Amazingly enough it helped, and as she hit the pillow her eyes drifted closed and she went to sleep.

It was just before breakfast that Spike woke up to two growling Jumcats, James stared at her briefly for a confused moment as Lisa groomed herself rather happy with her choice in mate and human friends. Spike at first didnt notice anything amise until she rolled overand sat up in bed, throwing her nearly completely invisible leg over the side of the bed to stand up did she stop and stare at her nearly gone leg. "What ?" James went over to her, and poked at her leg, then rubbed against it as Lisa hopped off the bed and rubbed against the nearly invisible foot of Spike.

Spike couldnt help but smile at the two animals and set her other foot down on the floor, both feet felt solid, she could stand up. But as she stood her hands went in front of her and she stared, smoke and strange energies streamed off her skin, as if she wasnt alive or dead, smoke like and harmless in every manner. Spike stared at her hands, watching as her body, her skin faded and reformed. She felt too that her wings were once more missing. Then she remembered the vampires curse.

A knock came at her door. Then Diamonds voice. "Spike, can I come in ?" Spike thought a moment, nodded and called for her to do so, as if hearing her Diamond used the key the guard gave her and entered the cabin. Seeing Spike standing near a curtain on the wall, looking confused, and scared, Diamond smirked slightly. "So it did get past the cheats." She said seeing Spike semi to mostly transparent.

"I believe so. But, why am I invisible ? I heard something during the night and felt the Jumcats scrambling and growling." Spike said.

"A guard thought you had snuck out. So he gave me his key and I came in here, the jumcats growled at me when I got too close to your bed, but I could see your foot poking out from under the covers so I didnt bother to search for you any further and went back to my own cabin" Diamond explained how the guard doing the welfare check was worried for Spike the night before when she didnt even come from her tent to eat dinner.

"So the guard didnt see me, but you can, and James and Lisa can. Wait, that means the curse really happened, I... I'm invisible. I cant die, nor can I live. Damned vampire curse got past the cheats!" Spike cried out, she looked at her arm at the life count. She still had eight lives left. "But it is not taking any of my lives to be like this" Spike said as Diamond tried to move her hand through her, only to hit solid skin and flesh. "What are you doing ?" Spike asked looking to where Diamonds hand was touching. The womans upper arm had formed a solid mark at the point of contact. But as Diamond removed her hand, the skin and dress, which was white at the time, turned nearly transparent within a few seconds.

"Well, If I can see you, and the two cats can see you. Think you're up for breakfast ?" Diamond asked. Spike simply nodded and the two women, followed by the two Jumcats, left the cabin and went to eat. Spike however found herself not hungry. It must have been part of the course.

Mark saw them both and only that Diamond was eating. "you not hungry or something ?" Mark asked to Spike, the woman smirked.

"I'm fine, but its odd." Spike said, as she spoke her body as if hit by unseen wind broke seemed to come apart and become more transparent before becoming solid again. "I think its the curse the vampire put on me, You two can see me so far." Miao ambled over and saty next to Spike.

Pointing at Spikes plate of breakfast Miao asked her. "You gonna eat that ?" Spike shook her head and offered the plate of food to Miao, who dug in. So it made sense, Mark, Diamond and Miao could see her along with both jumcats, this could work in her favor.

"This might work in the long run." Spike said thoughtfully

"Really, how so ?" Mark asked

"You remember how I was hunting vampires, and then my old enemies, and was easy to be seen, and in one instance, get caught entirely ?" Spike said.

"With you being invisible, its possible that they would never see you coming." Mark said completing her train of thought.

Spike nodded. "Exactly. I can hunt vampires, and be unseen while doing it, I can still kill and be touched, its like I am still in the game world, but outside it too. Its like I am glitched out or something." Spike said. It made sense.

"More like cursed instead of glitched" Diadem said sitting down across from Spike, able to see her clearly as Spyder hjalf smiled, "It happened to Spyder once, but with the time spell on herself it did not do much damage but helped us out in the long run"

"How do I lift the curse ?" Spike asked her

"Easy, what is the curse that was put on you when the vampire struck you with it ?" Diadem asked her.

"He said that I will not be in the land of the living, or the land of the dead, cursed with limbo until such time as Malkev is sent to his demise entirely" Spike replied simply. "Is that what happened to me ?"

"I'd say so, so until Malkev is killed by you, you're stuck like this, with only us and your two jumcat companions able to see you and speak to you, we can hear you, but they cant. Like I said it happened to Spyder once, and only I could hear her, people thought I was crazy too" Diadem replied calmly. That made a bit more sense at the time.

"So what happens now ?" Spike asked as James and Lisa started playing in the courtyard of the fortress camp.

"Its not a lot to go on, but word filtered in from Tiir, Creta wants to see you. I dont think she can with your curse. How should I reply ?" Diadem told her

"Why does she want to see me ?" Spike asked her

"She said she had a new arrival show up asking for a guy named Matthew Oxford. Says she doesnt like the look of the blonde woman either and found the woman to have an extensive record in Jumanji as well, two different cities have bounties out on her. Says that if you take her down, your own bounty in Tiir would be entirely removed as if it had never exsisted" Diadem explained

Spike smirked. A moment of thought passed and she said "Alright, I want Spyder to go t oTiir in my stead to speak to Creta, I will go with her and tell her what to say. Infact if I have to I can write on a paper like a spirit and Spyder can get her to trust me. Have her meet Spyder at Stan's" Spike said, that was as good a plan as any. "Anything else ?"

"Just the guards wondering where you are" Diamond said. "And the fact you dont have your wings while cursed. Spyder when she was cursed couldnt do her webbing abilites nor summon extra limbs as most spiders can"

"Yeah, woke me up well before sunrise or my first coffee to try and find you. I was too grumpy and sleepy to care so I went back to bed" Mark said. Which made Spike all but break down in laughter. Though she was unhappy without her wings, she was still tall however.

"I see" was all Spike had said. She stood up then as the two Jumcats darted around the courtyard. "Alright, Spyder will go to Tiir and meet up with Creta, I will follow her unseen and give her the lines of what to say, as if I were desguised as her to get away from bounties on my head it could be most believeable." Spike mused as she watched the two jumcats scamper about, the girl, Lisa, chasing James in a very playful manner. They were meant for each other anmd Lisa had made the right choice too as Spike watched the pair. Finally she said after a moment. "I'm going to go for a walk. Dont wait up for me." She then headed off in the same direction she and Jalken had gone in the day before. The two Jumcats darting after her and passing her, heading for the river and playing in the water as Spike stood at the waters edge.

That vampire had cursed her with a powerful curse, and she had no idea how long it was going to last either. Which meant she had to work on certain things, but it didnt make a lot of sense to the woman either. Why curse her ? Did the vampire hope to gain the last laugh when she finally took on Malkev ? Damn she had forgotten to ask Diadem if she and Spyder had found anything concerning the Vampires main stronghold.

However Spike felt she could use her new abilites to hunt vampires easily. So that thought on her mind she silently walked across the water and headed for another vampire fortress that had been established nearby.

With Spike gone, Jalen came upon the two cats playing, and seeing how the clearly female of the tow, Lisa, was acting around James, the male of the two, made Jalen all the more sure that somewhere out there the woman who was for him, wanting him, was out there waiting or possibly searching for him even then.

Spike entered the complex controlled by vampires, it was well designed, a single square structure with basic walls. Tall oblisks stood along the centeral path as she walked along, the oblisks both had strange writing and designs on them but she ignored them, they werent there before when the same location was overseen by the Eshu.

Silently passing a guard she slid from his belt a short sword and then slit his throat easily, moving through the assembled soldiers Spike quickly started chaos within the ranks. Soldiers, vampire and thrall alike, died quickly and painfully to an unseen enemy.

With the outside of the campment in pure chaos, Spike moved into the centeral buildingm, the guards within were on alert, but they never saw her as she passed through, the ghostly weapon she used slit throats easily, the guards died choking on their own blood as their entrails pooled at their feet as Spike hated vampires. Her newfound abilirtes of being unseen came in handy. At least only so far as she came to the center of the complex, the coffin housing the commander laid on the stone floor in the middle of the room. There was a sword hanging over the coffin, and Spike never noticed it until it was too late. Flicking the sword sword around she fended off the weapon rapidly before stabbing the sword into the coffin, killing the vampire and causing the sword attacking her to break apart into nothing but broken and rusted steel.

Spike dusted off her hands and kicked aside the sword she had stolen to kill the encampment. She then went and set the place on fire for the signal tower. There was things she could still do even in limbo she knew, and one of them was cause issues for the enemy.

The vampires were getting bolder each day. And she had killed two camps in as many days. Looking up she saw that the sun was close to setting and she headed back towards the fortress camp. As she did so she came across one of their own patrols in the woods. A good half dozen men patrolled neatly and orderly, that meant she was getting closer to home.

But Spike decided not to head striaght back to camp but stop at the nearby small village hamlet called Whitewood. Built on a single bridge that went across the river, it was wide enough to have things straddle both the bridge and the river, and be built on either side of the river as well. As she went through she heard all sorts of voices, saw all sorts of people. Some selling their wares, others doing work. Another working a smithy. Spike smirked, she had no weapons aside from those she stole when the time came to use a weapon.

She saw a child begging nearby. The poor girl was alone, with none to care for her. A rich man went past, and never looked in the direction of the girl. Spike bumped the man amnd caused a few coins to spill at the girls feet. The man turned and regarded the girl, easily ignoring Spike.

The man however didnt have a hard or haughty look about him. Seeing the child staring at the money, then looking up to him, the man smiled. He bent down, picked up the money, and held it to the child. She took it. A gentle smile graced the mans face as the girls eyes lit up. She could buy food!

Maybe there was a reason Spike became what she did, getting cursed had its benefits, the upsides of it was nobody could see her, and she helped a child, and destroyed a vampire campment. The downside was, she couldnt eat, and didnt have any of her weapons, nor did she have her wings. Spike could feel their absence again.

But inwardly she helped a child again. Just like back home. The children were the most important thing about Talak and Spikes leadership of Sacremento. Let the children have peace, as much peace as possible, no violence could plauge their world. A peaceful life, a happy life. Homelessness was another issue that Talak had tackled dead on when she first became so strong in magic too.

Spike knew she couldnt adopt the child like she could in her favorite hologame back home; but instead she had other plans. Helping the kids was always a good thing and Spike knew it. Spike headed back to the fortress camp. When she got there it was after dark and it started to rain. But oddly the rain went right through her, those that couldnt see her, but could feel her, sometimes walked right through her as if she wasnt there. So that meant the rain didnt even leave an outline either. That would really be a bad thing.

Of course when she tried to go t osleep she found herself restless, ghosts, limbo, she couldnt eat ,and couldnt sleep. So what was there to do ? She went to Marks tent. "You up ?" She asked as she knocked on his door. It opened and Mark let her come in of course Spike had to skirt to his left just to get inside the cabin for him.

"Whats on your mind ?" Mark asked on closing his door.

"I cant sleep" Spike replied

'You also cant eat, you didnt have anything to eat this morning, and for all I know, you ate nothing while out. I wont ask where you went either, but you look alright. Giddy even if you want that term." Mark said

"I helped a child" Spike replied, she then told Mark what had happened after she had destroyed a vampire encampment. "By helping that little girl I feel better, happier even to have been able to help her out of her troubles"

"And you had to wake me up about this ?" Mark grumbled

"Hey! Be happy you're not the one who got cursed by a vampire. I have to kill Malkev in order to get back to normal. And Diadem I havent been able to speak to concerning where Malkeb's forterss is located" Spike said simply, giving him a glare that could have killed him if looks could indeed kill. But it left them little alternative in terms of what to do next.

Mark just looked at her. He sighed. "Alright, lets see how we stand. Not a lot of folks know about you or I or the others, and none of the guards know you are... cursed at this moment, so whats your plan ?" Mark said to her, "You gotta have a plan right ?"

"Right now my plan is to go with Spyder to Tiir and destroy the new person that Creta has lined up for me, once I do that I can focus on the vampire menance and explore further. In some ways this feels more and more like that hologame back home." Spike tried to activate her map, it didnt work. Maybe it was part of being cursed ? She hoped not.

"So, no map ?" Mark said seeing that her map hadnt appeared

"No map, no weapons, nothing. I'm stuck with what I have on when I went to bed last night." Spike replied, Mark had to smile at that. The white dress, and Spike now more or less a ghostly thing, it made more sense honestly the more he thought on it. Spike sighed. "Alright, I will let you get some sleep for once. I'll be in my cabin" Spike left, without opening his door, and walked out of the cabin easily it made Mark a little bit more than a little sick seeing Spike able to walk through solid objects.


	33. Chapter 33

Jumanji's Creed Welcome to the jungle

Season 2

Episode 13 Level 10.1 Upstairs

 **27 June year unknown**

 **Fortress of Malkev**

 **Jumanji**

 **Sunset**

"So two camps have disappeared. And close to each other as well ?" Malkev asked an underling. The Thrall nodded. "And from what I hear and feel, Spike has been cursed as well. So until she can get to us here, she is between life and death, unable to do either or remain in either place for long." The ancient vampire smirked, he was for once quite happy. "Summon Elsa, we have to chat"

"Sir!" The thrall said and bowed as he left. Malkev had thinking to do, lots of it. The ancient vampire had rebuilt his home fortress quite well and it did the job nicely. But there were still things missing, half of his council was gone. And the vampire campments he created were built one day, then destroyed hours later. Make them bigger perhaps ?

With Spike now cursed, he had a greater problem, they couldnt see her, but they could see her results, and now there was paranoia in several cities, where was Spike going to strike next ? A knock sounded at the door. "What is it ?" Malkev barked as a servant entered.

"Sir, news from Tiir, apparently the people we were keeping an eye on were old enemies of our enemy. Some of our extended camps had information on them, Spike most likely has it now." Said the servant

"And what of Tiir ? Why do they bother us with this news ?" Malkev asked

"Sir, one of the five newcomers are there, currently allowed to wander the city freely. Rumor is that Spike is also wanted in the city as well." Said the servant, it made a little sense.

"I see." Malkev said simply, hel eaned over the map, Tiir had been lost to the Eshu when Spike went on a killing spree there the month before. Which meant that without Tiir they had no major capital, and then they had lost Zoist and its ruling vampires living there to Spike, and she was at the ime not yet cursed. But now she had no weapons, not even her wings, caught between life and death. So it only made sense for Spike to go after smaller game, and yet from the word of mouth they were hearing, the first two deaths they had come across of the new five in Jumanji, were rather brurtal to be exact. Nothing that Malkev would want to go against on his own.

Spike was a skilled woman, and he knew that by now she had grown used to being invisible and able to fight and not be seen while doing so even better at that moment. So it only made more sense to him to be on his guard, He knew that Spike couldnt even possess someone, yet. So that made more sense as well for him to be on guard and that none of his personal guard had weapons within reach or on them at any time.

"Alright, send a man, human not vampire, into Tiir as a visitor, he is to watch for the fight between Spike and her new toy. Observe only, do not get involved whatsoever. Understood ?"

"Sir!" The servant bowed and let as quickly as he had come in to give the orders. Once more leaving Malkev alone within the study chapel. The ancient vampire was thoughtful even moreso. Five new targets, and two of them already dead. How brutal would Spike get when unable to be seen or use her own weaponry ?

 **City of Tiir**

 **That same moment**

 **Stan's**

Spyder had been there a few times, and if Creta wanted to meet wit them in the most neutral location possible, then that was the place. In short Stans was an amazing eatery and bar along with a poker parlor. But Spyder, nor Spike, were there to play poker or get drunk.

Going straight to the bar as Spike walked around it and hid behind it to feed Spyder her lines, Spyder stood at the bar and ordered a dry martini as the keeper mixed the drink he never noticed Spike mnoving some glasses to the side so she could sit at the bar and feed Spyder her lines. Creta didnt know Spike was cursed and couldnt be seen.

"I was expecting Spike, but you'll do, hello Spyder." Creta said appearing beside the black dressed woman. Spyder didnt even smile at the snark but simply nodded in greeting. "Here's the gist of things. A woman showed up a week ago, looking for her friends apparently, and has been asking the wrong questions everywhere, turns out in two other cities she has a pretty high bounty on her head. She's not here in Stan's nor is she at Rick's. So dont worry of her overhearing us." Creta said

"So whats your plan ? Spike is not exact at the best of things right now" Spyder said, she didnt want to insult the woman and could feel the death glare the woman gave her but Creta waved it off

"Its simple, you or Spike either capture or kill the new woman, she calls her self Billie Jean Witwer, shes a bitch and rather snooty at the same time to many of us here. Take her captive, or kill her, either way, Spikes bounty will be cleared in full. This is off the books though so we cant do it in public nor at the government center for that matter" Creta explained how Witwer had arrived and how she acted towards everyone, using apparent tactical knowledge and skills to be as snooty as she could be.

Spike smirked, and fed Spyder some lines. "Spike's got this, I'll let her know. Where is the woman now ?" Spyder said

"Between here and the Government Center. If you're lucky, you might manage to take her down, but shes been trained apparently, none of my guys, nor can Turk or Justice get close enough, Marta had her ass handed to her on the first try. She's raring for a second shot to even ther score." Creta said

"What about you ?" Spyder asked

"I havent had the chance to take the woman on. But I doubt she could stand against me well enough however." Creta told her in reply. "The woman is skilled, obviously military too."

"So are you" Spyder said

"Spike forced me to flee, and even killed Justice at the time" Creta replied. She said nothing of being stuck in a one piece slicksuit for two weeks though. She still wore the thing under her clothing, it fit snug and did the job nicely.

"Spike can scare anyone when she wants to. I guess that's a perk with the job" Spyder said simply. It made no sense to Creta but the woman simply went with it.

"Whatever. Look, inform Spike the womans ready for the takedown, she can do it however she wants and when its done, her bounty is completely cleared" Creta said, Spyder nodded, Spike smiled, she was happy about that little fact. "After getting Tiir out of Eshu control a few weeks ago things have been going smoothly until that woman showed up out of nowhere looking for her fellows and being a snooty blonde bitch." Creta grumbled. She explained how Witwer had first arrived in Tiir and acted like she owned the place overall.

Spike smirked behind the bar, Spyder spoke. "I'll let her know, by this time tomorrow, you wont have to worry of the blonde. And Spike will be in the clear for her bounty, that's a promise ?" Spyder said simply, repeating word for word, Spikes lines given to her.

Creta smiled. "Perfect, the sooner the woman is dealt with the better off we all are." She said, the two women shared a drink or two before Creta took her leave. Spyder then went towards the bathroom, Spike ahead of her. Spyder ensured the door was locked and that nobody was in the bathroom as Spike stared at where she should have been stnading in the mirror, unseen wind broke her body apart and turned parts of her clothing into mist before it reformed neatly.

"So my old enemy is in Tiir, the same woman who stole an old friend of mine from me." She said simply

"Do you want me to send out spiders to track her down ?" Spyder asked

"Up to you, she wont be able to see me and neither will your spiders. Best case I'll come across her, I need to figure out how I can kill her, she wont be able to see me like this." Spike said, looking down at herself, smoothing a bit of her dress around her body. The white dress was beautiful and hugged her form nicely. And as a ghost it just made her all the more ghost like.

"Dont do that" Spyder said

"Do what ?" Spike asked, Spyder gave her a look, and Spike sighed and dropped her ands with a shrug. "Alright fine, I'm a ghost, and I look even scarier in white, I cant change my clothing or use my own stuff, Do you have a lock on our target ?"

"We do, only a few blocks from here too. Come on" Spyder left the bathroom and Spike just phased right through ther door as if it missed her face. Spyder thankfully never noticed the movement as others walked through Spike and only felt a slight shiver of cold as they passed through her. Spike smirked, it felt oddly fun. But she had to focus. The two women left the hangout known as Stan's and headed for the place where Spikes new toy awaited them.

As they walked Spike spoke. "I have a means to play with my new toy when we get there, are your webs fireproof ?" She asked to Spyder.

"I can make them such. Why ?" Spyder replied as they walked along. To others she looked as if talking to herself but she didnt care.

"I want you to make a barrier for her to be unable to cross it, thick web barrier should do it fine. But I dont want you do to it if the web cant be fire proof" Spike said as they walked

"I can make my web fireproof, I'll walk past her and get behind to make a barrier, use this" Spyder removed a dagger from her belt and handed it to Spike, it made it look like it was floating in the air with nothing holding it whatsoever. It was actually rather creepy when one thought about it or looked at it. Spyder moved at a faster pace, letting Spike fall back and she passed the alleyway where Witwere was trying to get her bearings.

A shadow seemed to fall across the alley path and it made Witwer turn tio see who was there as the thunder cracked overhead, it was to rain soon "Who's there ?" Witwere called out Not seeing anyone she turned to head deeper into the alley only to halt fast, it was blocked, thickly wrapped pallets blocked the way. Wasnt it clear when she had first gone into it ? A streetlight came on, bathing the alley in a half bright light, enough to see everything around her clearly, but not bright enough to be blinded by what was there.

A crack of metal on stone was heard and the woman turned around and saw a knife floating in the air. Her breath caught in her throat then seeing the design of the dagger. The light of the streetlamp glittered on the blade flat edge. "Hello ?" Witwer called out. "Is anyone here ?"

Behind the weapon a barrier formed, thick strands of what had to be spiders web formed. Blocking the path out. Not that Witwer would try to get past the strangely floating knife. A bit of torch tar dropped onto the blade from above. And also on the ground. Using the blade Spike wrote in the air, using some magic Spyder kept the letters in place to form words.

"Hello, skank" Spike wrote

It was the single word however that it dawned on Witwer. "Tamara ? Are you here ?"

"Bingo!" Came the fire letters. "Now its time for some play time!" The leters formed. Spyder almost didnt want to stick around any longer than she needed to, but Spike didnt have the magic she did to make the firey letters form words.

"Play time ?" Witwer asked. "Tamara, whats going on, where are we ?"

"We are exactly where we should be, where you should be. Had you never been he would still be mine, but thanks to you my life changed for the better." Spike wrote. The fire went out then with a wisp of energy. However the dagger tip still had fire burning brightly on it.

Witwer drew her own combat knife. "I dont know what this is about, Tamara, but I do know that I am going to do what I should have done when Matthew stopped me. And that was to keep you from getting your revenge. Matthew insisted it was just you screaming in your broken life that you'd get revenge, but now Travis is dead so I know better!" She darted forwards. Spike dodged, the dagger whiped around and smacked Witwer in the back, spreading tar and some fire onto her coat.

Witewer twirled around and struck for what had to be Spikes leading arm, but missed cleanly as Spike blocked and kicked easily. Briefly in her daze Witwer saw Spike, ghostly and fading, steamlike. Dressed in white, a spirit ? "Tamara, you're... dead ?" A growl echoed in the alleyway, she wasnt dead, but she was pissed off. Rolling onto her back Witwer stopped the dagger from getting too close and cut her own hand with it.

Spike made her invisible body solid enough and clocked Witwer in the chin with her fist. Witwer reeled from the hit and spat up blood before getting to her feet. Spike went over to a metal bar that hung off a building and wrenched it off the wall easily. Dipping it in the burning tar the woman used the weapon as a longer sword as the dagger disappeared. Grabbing up a pipe herself Witwer charged at the flaming brand. A rapid flurry of strikes, parries and blocks were sounded off before she managed to force Spike to briefly backtrack.

Spike however gave no quarter as she suddenly darted forwards and struck rapidly at Witwer with the flame end of her pipe. Blocking and striking in return had Witwer and Spike all over the alley before finally back in the center, weapons locked. Spike then cold clocked Witwer in the head with her own. The crown Spike wore connected solidly.

Seeing stars Witwer backtracked and saw Spike lower her weapon briefly before smiling a rather evil smile. This wasnt going well. "What do you want ?" Witwer asked her. "Why did you kill Travis ?" Spike didnt answer, but she still smiled and Witwer saw her fade away entirely. And it made Witwer nervous to the point of flat out scared. Spike was a skilled woman, and Witwer only met her once, and the five people who had turned their backs on Spike had made a huge mistake at the time.

Witwer had to remember then that Sacremento hadnt always been so much of a powerhouse, it was failing, literally, in everything before the Warmoon family took control of the city to govern it carefully. The city was pretty much rebuilt in a way that seemed to defy even the most important things, like gravity and general phyiscs to begin with.

Sacremento was a literal mess of streets and buildings in a none too ordered design. But when Warmoon took over, Their daughter had redesigned the city so well designed, into a hexagonal set up and it grew into an economic powerhouse. While on the surface, Witwer new something was up with how the city suddenly so quickly was redesignedf and rebuilt froim the center what was called a palace, outward in all directions of the compass.

And each block was redesigned and built up so skillfully that it made her nervous to be in the city anymore, so she had left Sacremento with Matthew, they moved north and away from it. But Sacremento continued to grow, rapidly. Within the first yeasr of Talaks initial arrival and meeting with Spike, all gang activity had stopped, the gangs merging with Warmoons own thug army. With new goals and aims, and the thugs worked to keep the kids happy and healthy as well as designing ways to keep families together and reunite children seprated from their parents and also providing homes for the homeless.

Warmoon had done good for the city, designed the city to be self sustainable at the same time too. Witwer focused on the present. Spike was one of Warmoons best top lieutenants if not they top lieutenant in Warmoons staff and close friends. So that explained why Spike was able to survive and nurture her revenge. Witwer stumbled on her feet slightly as Spike swung and smashed into her with the firelit pipe, sending Witwer against a wall, she dropped her weapon and hit the ground. Once more spitting up blood she felt fire on her body. Spike had hit with the fire end of the weapon.

Fire danced briefly on Witwers shirt front before the woman put herself out and got back to her feet. Trading blows rapidly some more with Spike before getting launched away and bouncing off the webbed barrier to smash to the floor face down. Struggling to her knees she struggled to focus, seeing Spike clearly swinging the burning pope at her Witwer was smashed in the face hard with the weapon. Witwer slammed against the wall and spit out a broken tooth or two before sliding to the ground and spitting up blood. The woman struggled to her feet and leaned against the wall.

"You, you're nothing but a monster! Matthew was right to dump you. But we were wrong to laugh at you." Witwer gargled and spat more blood before ducking the strike from Spike. Fire and sparks exploded from the point of contact and Witwer rolled and grabbed up her pipe weapon and swung it at Spike from behind, the weapon went right through the ghostly form and did little if anything to phase the woman as she puylled the fire pipe from the wall and the two weapons caught briefly as Witwer aimed to strike only to have her arm stopped by something unseen.

The fire pipe came up and she grabbed Spikes hand. The two struggled for a good minute in a circle like that before Spike brought up a knee and split them apart, whacking Witwer in the head. Witwer dropped to her knees, shaking her head and blinking her eyes rapidly to clear them of the stars she was seeing. Spike stepped over to her dropped fire pipe and picked it up.

Standing up she went over to Witwer and pulled her to her feet by th hair. The woman screamed in pain as her hair was pulled sharply, but it became a grunt as she was hit hard in the chest and thrown backwards. Sparks exploded from the firepipe on point of contact and Witwer crashed against the wall.

The woman was in no condition to fight further and Spike knew it, though she was just getting started. She grabbed the woman once more by the hair and pulled her from the wall, once she was moving Spike swung like a baseball hall of famer and smashed the pipe against Witwers back. The woman grunted and screamed, slamming into the ground, her back broken.

Spike reached down, thanks to the adrenaline going through Witewer the pain was dulled for the most part. Spyder stood far above the alley and had her eyes averted, it wasnt that she didnt want to see someone get killed, but she didnt like how Spike was playing with the woman, why not just up and kill her ? Spike then forced Witwer back to her feet. The woman leaned against the wall, broken and battered, bleeding and burnt, cut in a dozen places as well.

Spike bent down and picked up the dagger, lighting it back on fire she she wrote in the air again. "Now it seems play time is over. Any last words ?" Burt Witwer didnt have any. Spike seemed upset by that but didnt care. The firey dagger then flicked towards Witwer, and even though she caught the thing, the fire prooved too painful and she let the thing stab into her. One lung, then the other, then down her legs and both arms. Through her pain filled vision she saw Spike smile a truly evil smile as she plunged the dagger up into Witwers jaw, stabbing deep into the womans brain, for two seconds the woman struggled, went stiff, and fell over dead. As she did so the face broke apart and Spike lit the body on fire entirely. Three down, two more left. Matthew, she knew was going to get what was coming to him in the worst way possible. That alone made Spike happy.

Dropping the pipe as the body burned Spike put the fire out on the dagger. Heading from the alley as Spyder made the webbing disappear the two women met back up. "Blonde is dead, lets tell Creta" Spike said, Spyder nodded and the two women headed to where Creta said she'd be, the nightclub Spike had shot up. Upon entering Spyder was directed to the lounge area, then up a flight of stairs. Moving deeper into the club the two women saw where they ewere, a private area that overlooked a stage below. Since Spike had last been there the cvlub had been expanded greatly and well designed too.

"This is the place, one of these tables should have Creta at them, if shes not singing or dancing or swimming in the bath house" Spike said standing in the middle of the what was possibly a hallway lined with tables and couples enjoying their evening. Spike had to snicker however remembering the last time she was in there, she had shot the place up when she was initally after Creta for killing Miao a month earlier.

Spyder spotted a table with two people seated at it. Pointing to it she said "There, that's Creta and I think Marta is with her" The two women headed to find a seat with the two other women, Sxpike of course simply remained standing as every time she tried to sit down some idiot stole her chair so she quickly gave up on trying to sit down.

As Spyder sat down both women turned their gazes to her thoughtfully. "Tell us you have good news" Creta said

"Very good news" Spyder replied, and word for word, she told them. "The woman, your problem snooty blonde, is dead. Burned alive. I had to beat her down before I could set her on fire though. By now she is just a pile of ash in an alley across the city." Spyder smiled.

"Good, her bounty will be given to you or to Spike ? You're a spider demoness so I dont know what you'd do with the money" Creta said as Spyder tried not to laugh at that thought. She didnt have need of money.

"You can send it to Spike, she'll have need of it I am sure" Spyder said in reply. Cxreta nodded, Spyder spoke up. "There is also the matter of Spikes bounty that you still have on her, shall it be left alone or removed ?"

Trading looks with Creta who nodded and let Marta speak up. "Yes, as of right now Spikes bounty is gone, same with your own, you were brave to come here with a bounty on your head. I'll post I through the citywide to let everyone on staff know that your bounty, as well as Diadems bounty, are also cleared. Spikes bounty was pretty high after Kiphize lost their leadership though."

"But it is cleared ?" Spyder asked as Spike spoke those exact words

"Yes, cleared entirely" Marta smiled

"You did us a good service ridding the city of that woman. Take a load off your feet and order something good. You earned it" Creta said to Spyder ,the woman nodded, she had a wanting at that moment for some kind of meat, any kind of meat actually now that she thought about it directly. She thanked the two and left their table as Spike easily followed without a word.

"That went well" Spike said when they got to the bar area, it was quieter there, not as loud music wise. "But you didnt mention you had a bounty here, nor Diadem"

"You never asked" Spyder said, she had a point, Spike never did.

"Fair point" Spike replied, she smiled. "Enjoy your meal, I'll see you back at the camp." Spike then left the club and headed back to the campment. She had a vampire to bring down


	34. Chapter 34

Jumanji's Creed Welcome to the Jungle

Season 2

Episode 14 Level 10.2 Downstairs

 **28 June year unknown**

 **Diadem Fortress Camp**

 **Jumanji**

Spike paced in her cabin, she couldnt sleep, being stuck in limbo kept her awake, and stuck in limbo kept her from eating. She was tempted as all hell to play some practical jokes on the men and women guarding the camp but chose instead to try and sleep. But now she paced in her cabin unable to sleep a wink. Try as she might she couldnt sleep, couldnt keep her eyes closed even for mere seconds without hearing the damned vampires scratchy voice gloating at her that she was cursed to walk the line of limbo, neither living nor dead. Unseen by all. Until Malkev was slain.

And that got Spike to thinking, Malkev was the target, so if he was slain, would she still have the ability to turn into a ghost to get around and kill other vampires ? Or was it only useful until Malkev died ? She had no idea how such curses worked or even if she was unseen by ther Dead themselves ? She knew that the mystical weapon used by one of the vampires she had slain could sense her nearby with the intent to kill.

Then she thought it better to go after not a vampire, but something else. Rumor was that various crypts held dead bodeis that refused to stay dead, they'd be sekeltons or wandering dead or worse. Diadem came into the cabin. "What crypts are near here ?" Spike asked her.

"There are two crypts near here, but I never had to worry of anything sneaking into the fortress or my zones of control" Diadem replied. "Why ?"

"I'm a ghost right now. So I need to do something other then screw around with the soldiers you have here. So if I go and clean out a crypt, we could then use said crypt as a fall back location. It could easily be well defendable as well" Spike explained her idea to Diadem, the elder Wolfe thought carefully on the idea. While she didnt like the idea of sharing a living space with something that was dead and briefly reanimated before dying again, it made sense to have a second well defended well kept base of operations.

Finally she nodded. "Alright, as I said there are two other crypts in the area, one is close by, the other a little closer to town but closer to us then town, but further than the other crypt." Diadem formed a map of the area, allowing Spike t ogo over it before the woman nodded and smiled, "You have a plan ?"

"Yes" Spike answered, Diadem looked at her expectantly. Spike pointed to the further crypt. "I will go to this one, clear it out, if we can have a base closer to town, we can begin a supply chain" She said.

"You've been here a month, and seem to have taken to Jumanji faster than most. Even with the cheat codes." Diadem said

"Hey, I'm cursed right now, so there's nothing else for me to do other then fuck with the guards and spook them out of their shit, or fuck up some dead or vampires. If I am lucky I can kill some more vamps soon too" Spike said, she had a point and as much as Diadem didnt like it she had to agree. "Look, I'll go, clean out the crypt closer to Kiphize, and then tomorrow we'll look further into vampire controlled towns. By time I get back you or Spyder should have a town for me to clean house in, agreed ?"

"Its a fools errand, but alright, Tomorrow when you get back here Spyder or myself will have information for you on an earby city run by vampires, it shouldnt be much longer and it could be ready by time you get back. Have you learned the fast travel system yet ?" Diadem said

"Fast travel system ? Jumanji has that ? Like in that hologame back home ?" Spike then explained a very popular game series that used a fast travel system. The hologame had in many ways prepared Spike for Jumanji, and with Talaks magic, even had Spike go into those locations too to live them out

"Of course Jumanji has a fast travel system. Here let me show you" Diadem showed Spike how to use it. It was easier than Spike had first thought. Spike smirked and thanked her before leaving the cabin and going outside, even in her ghost form she could travel using the system.

 **Crypt of Calim**

 **Moments later**

 **Jumanji valley**

The portal opened and Spike fell out of it, she wasnt used to the fast travel system and in the hologame she used it only rarely, mosst of the time she hitched rides or explored to pass the time to get to where she wanted to be. The first thing Spike did was sneak up a set of worn steps without a sound. She took in the appearance of the structure before her, ornate doors. Huge monolithic oblisks in the courtyard of stonework. There were two bandits by a fire. Spike simply wandered up to them, kicked one in the crotch, then stabbed the other in the eyes before beheading the first as he was holding his damaged jewels

There were two more bandits, one heard the dying screams of one of the others and had drawn their bow and advanced. For being a mostly semi advanced location. Jumani was a weird place for sure. Some folks had bows and swords, others had guns, like she did. But she didnt have access to those weapons yet. But she didnt care at that moment.

Easily ghosting up behind the bandit with the bow, Spike mimicked their movements and when they put their bow back on their backs she took it off him so quietly he didnt notice her standing there. Of course he couldnt notice her standing there, not many knew she was there execept five others and two cats. Using the bow she suddenly hooked the bandit on the thing, and used the bowstring to behead the guy. His head hit the ground at the same time as his body. Spike then snagged the fallen bandits dagger and threw it at the remaining bandit. Nailing him dead on he fell like a sack of weat.

Spike dusted off her hands and went to the door of the crypt, the massive thing wasnt exactly the best to defend but it would do. Entering the crypt she saw it was pretty straight forward at that point. The massive front of the structure was lit by a single fire and there were a few bandits sitting or standing around, some where sleeping. Clearing out the dead was a task onto itself she knew, so it was worth it quite honestly.

Or so she felt. Spike knew she couldnt fight them all at once, so it was time to make with the paranoia and let her ghostly side have some impish fun! She stole one item, hid it somewhere else, then caused a pile of crates to fall over. The bandits went crazy, weapons drawn, and spreading out to find who was making the noise, Spike continued to haunt the place, going so far as to use a scroll and cast frenzy on half the group of bandits and watched them teach each other apart. iHeh/i, Spike smirked and made a mental note to find more such scrolls. They proved most useful

Moving deeper into the crypt Spike assassinated several lone patrolling bandits before getting to the meat of it all. Occasionally a walking dead, who hadnt seen daylight in generations, was wandering, their eyes glowing bright wherein the rest of their body had rotted to the point of not knowing what gender it was whatsoever. Some of the celetons were armed with ancient somehow still supple bows, others were armed with swords or spears. But Spike didnt care as she easily danced through the crypt. The thing was mostly a maze in some areas, but in others it made sense.

As spike came upon a coffin, it broke open, and a dead guy got out. "Well. This sucks" Spike grunted, the guy saww her directly and draw of all things, a broken war axe. "Oh fuck me sideways with a drill!" Spike screamed, she ducked out of the lumbering deads reach just barely, keeping on her feet she moved fast and dove under his swinging arm.

Snagging up a sword Spike saw that her body had become semi transparent, no wonder the old fucker saw her so easily! The other wandering listless and restless dead hadnt seen her because she was so quiet and invisible! But now being so close to the head guy the crypt was made for, she had become mostly visible, but still mostly transparent at the same time.

Locking swords with the old bastard Spike took in the visgage of his ugly ass kisser. The thing breathed in her face and growled. Spike whistled. "Dont you gargle ?" She asked, ducking a wild swing and snapping out at his leg, hamstrining the thing before dodging a kick. She easily hacked off a foot then an arm. As the thing started screaming at her she beheaded it rapidly. Silence filled the hall. Spike found some money, but vcouldnt pocket it, so instead she headed out. It was time to let Diadem know the crypt had been cleared out.

As she continued through the crypt she found other wandering dead and cut them down easily. Without worry too much she managed to take down the dead easily. They couldnt see her and her body was compeltly invisible. Unseen by all.

Stepping from the crypt to the outside world Spike took a deep breath, try as she might she was unhappy, and restless, she felt like a ghost unable to move on to the afterlife. Was that how bad this curse was going to be ? Was it going to get worse than it was right that moment ? Spike took another deep breath and let it out slowly. Finally she nodded, her mind made up she opened a portal back to camp and left the crypt. But she wasnt going to play around with the soldiers, no, she was going to raid the other cyrpt that was closer to the camp.

 **Tet's Rest**

 **Jumanji valley**

 **Moments later**

The second crypt was more like a hollowed out mountain, and there was nothing around outside it aside from strangle vines that crept towards Spike as she walked forwards towards it. Thankfully she had access to her antiplant bombs and threw a few at their origination points to destroy them, turning them quickly into fouwl smelling mud and then entered the crypt without a word. Crawling forwards on hands and knees she came to a pillar and peeked around, there were voices she had heard.

"These thralls of yours are slower than mollasses in a igloo" Said a male voice. Spike peeked quietly around the pillar and felt a magical precense. She saw two people, both in dark robes, and smirked, fgour others were working hard labor, one fell over dead

"You are more than welcome to pick up a pickaxe yourself and join them" Said the other, clearly a female.

When the body fell over the robed man grumbled. "There goes another one, I swear they get slower every time you rezz them"

"Never mind that, these things wont do what we need before the time runs out." said the other, as the rest of the recently revived dead collapsed into piles of bone and otherwise.

The man smirked, "If it hasnt run out already." He said before going completely quiet as Spike ambled up to him, took his own dagger and slit his throat. The necromancer sank to the ground dead. Spike wasnt seen, but she had dropped the mans dagger onto his body as he fell.

"What was that ?" The other robed woman called out, turning to look in Spikes direction, she wandered over to the body of the murdered man and looked down at him. "Who did this to you ?" But she never found out, without a sound Spike slit even her throat. Both mages dead Spike went deeper into the crypt.

Upon reaching a gated door she patted on the body of a dead bandit and found a key, unlocking the door she went further into the crypt without a word. However she also took up a sword, her invisible body made the weapon float in the air as if held by someone unseen. The well made weapon wasnt like her swords back in her normal way of living. What she was stuck in she had to improvice, a lot.

Moving through the crypt she found it wasnt as big as the last one, but it had things in it that werent in the other crypt. For one it had more coffins, and they were opened. The bodies within were ransacked of anything they had on them. Spike didnt bother with the bodies and simply explored to ensure the place was cleared out before leaving. Crypts unless well maintained, were scary, things like this, raided by bandits, or worse, in this case, necromancers or otherwise. Made things only slightly harder for the now ghostly woman to worry about.

Spike didnt like it, but there was nothing she could do about it, so she left the crypt and walked back to camp, while still aways away, she saw James and Lisa playing in the grass with each other. It was also where she saw two others not far off looking down a hillside at the meadow not far off.

When she got closer, silently and quietly she saw it was Jalen, and with him was Spyder. The two were seated upon a log that had fallen some time before. Long dead and rotting, Spyder sat and relaxed as did Jalen. The two were obviously meant for each other Spike could see that much. So rather then interfere, Spike scooped up James and Lisa and snuck away, leaving Jalen and Spyder alone and uninterrupted in any manner.

Spike knew she wasnt for Jalen, so perhaps Spyder was ? Had Spyder cornered him properly ? Spike didnt want to know. Instead, she had other goals she wanted to attain, so she went looking for Diadem.

Sitting upon the old log, Spyder looked out at the riverside and down the hill into the meadow. Not many knew what had happened between the two and Jalen spoke to none about his cornering of Spike. But Spyder and Jalen worked together more often lately and it got them both to thinking maybe they were meant for each other. "You really mean that ?" Spyder asked

"I do, I feel for you, but. I'm not sure how to put it into words." Jalen admitted freely, he was shy around Spyder, he liked her, she was a good fighter and good friend. But he had seen also how she acted around Diadem, not the least bit in love with her human friend. Diadem wasnt a native of Arcadia like Spyder was. And Jalen was a native too. So it made a bit of sense for the two to end up together. If they were to do so, Spike didnt know the results, but Spyder seemed happier now that Jalen had spoken with her on how he felt.

When they returned to the fortress camp Spyder saw Spike seated near the fire at the center of camp, seemingly bored. Jalen had patrol duty and left to do just that as Spyder went and sat by the fire. "something on your mind ?" She asked to Spike who seemed bored.

"Hmm ?" Spike asked looking up briefly, before speaking. "I cleared out two crypts, found some stuff but couldnt take it along with me like this" Spike pointed at herself. "Both crypts are perfect for base locations to move into. Wall off enough of it and we might even have some jail locations too."

"That will come in handy, I'm personally surprised to find that Jumanji, Elhazzard in our language, is teeming with not just plant life, but cultures trapped here over thousands of years. Technology is in many areas, There's an Eshu camp not far away I think you could have fun in too." Spyder said to her

Spike smirked. Its either destroy campments of vampires, Eshu, or hunt vampires while unseen in cities. Over screwing around with the guards here" Spike said with a snicker or two before chuckling at that mere thought. "Have you trold Jalen yet ?"

"About you being cursed by a vampire ?" Spyder asked her. Spike nodded. She shook her head, "Not yet no, I figured that was best not said."

Spike nodded with a soft smile, it made sense for him not to know of what happened to her just yet, if at all. "So now I aqm stuck like this until Maklev is dead. Which means I need to hunt other vampires down to get closer to his location as a whole." She said as she relaxed, l;aying out on the ground and staring at the sky as it darkened and starts started to apepar. A really strange galaxy overhead

"I can help with that" Spyder spoke up. "To a point"

"What do you mean ?" Spike asked her.

"Diadem and I went out looking for more information of where Malkev is holed up. There's not a lot to go on, but he's in the mountains somewhere. There's a bunch of vampire run cities along the southern mountain ridge, if you go there to each city in turn, you can hunt down the vampires, the more you find the closer to your target you could get" Spyder explained. Activating a map she pointed out three nearby to the mountain cities. "These three cities are the only three Diadem and I couldnt get to yet due to strange issues present around and in them.

"So these three cities" Spike msued, seeing the names of rthem, Riften, Solitude, and Markarth, she remembered them from the hologame she played as a hobby. "these places look familar" She said, name wise, and in some ways, layout wise. Spike was then glad she had knowledsge of a popular game back home to fall back on to get around inside those three cities. "Anything else ?"

"Nothing comes to mind other then to watch your back out there when you go, word floats that the leadership in each city is starting to get paranoid over the slightest breeze" Spyder replied

"I'll make a note of it" Spike mused. Spyder smirked and started laughing. "What ?"

"Nothing, its just that I might be thought of as strange for talking to myself" Spyder replied, it made Spike snicker and laugh as well.

Finally Spike mused aloud. "So, Jalen is..."

"Jalen is a nice guy, young though, and smitten with me too. I said I'd think about it, but I'm not mad at him, far from it" Spyder said, she was glad that he had spoken her feelings to her, told her how he felt about her. He had done the same with Spike. Who nodded as Spyder spoke. "in fact I am happy he came to me to talk about how he felt. He was worried of how I would react to him showing his love to him, or at least speaking of it to me. He was shy and clearly scared I might reject him or not want to speak to him again. But in truth, its an odd feeling."

"What is ?" Spike asked as she stoked the fire

"Being in love, its... not easy to explain" Spyder replied, Spike had to give her points there, she couldnt explain it, she had no idea since breaking up with Matthew what love was. She had sworn it off entirely. A single woman for life, that was what she was. Some might call her a gold digger, one night stand type of woman, far from it quite honestly. Spike made threats, and prostituion was illegal in Sacremento thankfully.

"I agree" Spike said, it wasnt easy to explain it. "I was in love once, but it ended and honestly, I am happy for that happening in the first place. If that man hadnt broken up with me, then I would have never met Talak, and become who I was when you and I first met." Spike recounted a bit of detail of her past. Spyder smiled thinly as Spike spoke about Matthew, the man having dumped her, literally on his own doorstep when they were going to a movie. But she had sworn off love at that point. All thanks to that man.

And look where she was now, second only to Talak Horde of Sacremento's Warmoon leadership. "Look where you are now, second to your friend and her husband. And in charge of pretty much everything that the man who dumped you used to run."

Spike nodded. "Yes, he ran that business into the ground before it could pick up properly. Talak and I bought him out for a insanely low amount of money, he took it not knowing that Talak and I would turn it on its head and make a huge profit a day later." Spike laughed. That computer store Matthew ran afgter leaving the military was literally down to him and briefly the woman he dumped Spike for before he hired one other guy. Talak bought the store, building, and proeprty itself, a good two city blocks by that point entirely in the rebuilding of the city of Sacremento. The computer shop became a huge hit, and the rest of the building became a book store and hologame arena.

Spyder had to smile at the mere thought of building up something someone else had nearly entirely and utterly destroyed. "From what it sounds like, you and Talak had your hands full rebuilding your city. We did the same here in Jumanji when we initally built Tiir. After that I went searching for Diadem and been with her ever since."

"How long have you been here ?" Spike asked

"Hard to say, time here is really odd" Spyder replied, it gave Spike a sense of deja vu, Jalen had said the same thing, and so had Spyder when they reunited. "I still have 7 lives left too" Spyder showed off her arm to Spike. Spike looked at her own arm, and saw nothing. It was like she was outside of the game world itself. Seeing that the tattoos marking her life count where missing Sxpike shot to her feet in confusion. Seeing the moment Spyder asked "What is it ?"

"My life count is missing" Spike replied looking at both her arms in confusion.

"You're cursed, and as such your body isnt in Jumanji but your spirit is, once you break the curse your body returns to you unharmed at which point you easily regain what lives you still had at the time of getting cursed" Spyder explained

It helped to calm Spike a bit, but not as much as Spyder would have liked, Spike paced. "Alright, so the sooner I kill Malkev the better, right ?" Spyder nodded. "Alright,then I will wait until morning, Miao and I will go to the town called Solitude and clean house. Then come back here for the night. Shouldnt take too long if that"

"Sounds like a plan, in the mean time, Diadem and I will continue to try and find where Malkev;'s main force is hiding, and any fiurther vampire camps we can also take out when you and Miao are cleaning out Solitude good and proper tomorrow. In the mean time, try and get some rest." Spyder said

Spike shook her head. "I cant rest"

"Why not ?" Spyder asked

"I tried to sleep last night, this morning and found myself too damn restless. Its like being cursed has me stuck wide awake, I cant sleep, I cant eat" Spike replied

Spyder half smiled, "Then it gives you an edge over everything else"

"Not entirely" Spike said simply

"What do you mean ? You're invisible to everyone but me, Diadem, Mark, Miao and Diamond, so why wouldnt it be an edge over everything ?"

"Because in the last cyrpt the last dead guy actually saw me and we fought, I killed it sure, but still" Spike explained the fight, it was as if she was unseen by everyone but the walking dead. Spyder had no idea how to reply to that other then to hope they find Malkev's main base soon. Spike then snuck easily out of camp and wandered thoughtfully as she did so


	35. Chapter 35

Jumanji's Creed Welcome to the jungle

Season 2

Episode 15: Breaking Stuff to Look Tough

 **29 June year unknown**

 **Diadems fortress camp**

 **Jumanji valley**

 **Sunrise**

All night all Spike was restless. She snuck through camp unseen, Spyder had informed the men that she was on an extended leave to try and think things over and not to be desturbed for as long as possible by any of the men. The end result of such a task of course was unique to say in the last. The men were also thankfully informed by Spyder not to worry if Miao sudden wandered from camp as Spike was teaching her something and was also not to be intterupted by anyone at the time.

So as Miao showed up to where Spike was hiding out not far from the fortress camp while finishing a truly massive turkey leg, Spike spoke up "Ready ?"

"Yup, whats the plan ?" Miao asked, for a six year old in a womans body, Spike was rather shocked at times at how mature Miao could act. She had no real training in combat, and Spike figuerd that moment was the perfect time to teach her some new tricks

"There is a city we're going to travel to called Markarth, it is infested and run by vampires, we're going to destroy those vampires. With the cheat codes that Spyder gave us, you are immune to their bite and attacks easily. Consider this as part of your combat training." Spike explained to Miao, the girl looked at her confiused a moment, then her sword, a really wicked looking thing was somehow suddenly in her hand. "These blades are designed to take down the living and the dead. You're ghoing to have to go into these places infested with vampires and destroy them. Dont worry, I will be there with you to help you out,. I need someone who can interact with stuff we come across"

Being that they were in Jumanji it made only a little bit of sense to Miao to do such a thing, but the girl nodded. Even though for twenty six years she had been tyreated badly by both Spike and Talak, she trusted both women even more with her life. Miao then nodded "Alright, with you teaching me I think I can do this. Where do we go from here ?" Miao then was more focused it seemed on the task at hand rather then on the next source of caffiene.

Spike smiled thinly and opened a portal "We are going to get to Markarth via fast travel. Come on" Spike took Miao by the hand and dragged the woman into the portal which vanished from the woods around the fortress camp into somewhere.

 **Markarth**

 **A few moments later**

Upon arriving at Markarth had some odd things happen, for one, not many were present outside, it was as if everyone was scared to exit into the light. Spike knew only a fair bit about Markarth howerver. Looking around it was Miao that spoke up first., "It looks like that hologame back home"

Spike nodded, "The mere thought that there are three cities from that game in Jumanji made me wonder if this place has such a far reaching effect. This place is a ghost town" Spike stepped from the door with Miao in tow into the main marketplace area and the two took in the place carefully, stone structures, a whitewater type river rushing from above and cutting the city pretty much into two halves

Miao went to one of the market stalls and noticed it was empty, devoid of not just people to man it, but stuff to sell. "Nothing is here, this place looks like props ?"

Spike smirked, she spotted an inn. "Lets try there." Sdhe pointed at the place, Miao nodded and went to the door, pushing it open easily she and Spike entered the place calmly, it was packed with people. Spikes vision shifted slightly as did Miaos own. Only out of the whole bunch of folks, two stood out in blood red outline. Stepping up next to Miao Spike said softly. "You see them ?"

"Yeah, two men in the back, red outlines, couldf be men or could be a man and woman, no way to tell from here." Miao mused

"Order a drink, I wont be long, if a fight happens, have fun, but try not to kill anyone we see in blue." Spike said Miao nodded and stepped deeper into the inn, going to the bar, the keeper saw her, Miao nodded and pointed at a nearby empty table. The keeper nodded and Miao sat down as Spike ghosted off to see what was up in the place.

As Spike wandered within hearing distance she sat down among a group of tavern eaters , the place kinda reminded her of that one place the guy tried to take her headband from. But at that moment she was more focused on the two men conversing over drinks at a low table. "You hjeard the news as well as I did, the bossman wants more campments made. We gotta deliver this stuff to the men so they can begin work." Said the first man.

"You know as well as I do, the bossman wanted more information on a woman called Spike, where she was staying, who she was staying with, what she looked like now, things like that. The bossman was insistant on it too." Said the second man

"I dont like it" Said the first man

"You dont like what ?" asked the second man

"For all we know this is a wild guar chase and there's nothing we can do about it to keep it from happening" said the first. "For all we know, Spike is the bossman"

"Not poissible, the bossman has a clear disdain for the woman, however if what was said is true, shes cursed now, so there's no way she can be the bossman" said the second man as he took a drink of his beer

"And this city ?" Asked the first

"What about it ?" replied the second

"Why is it so empty ? Why is everyone always inside ?" It was clear the two men were thralls as they were both human. "The bosses may have put out a strict order of times for the market to be open I know, but to have everyone packed indoors at all daylight hours..."

The second man took a long chug of his ale and exhaled, it tasted great, he then drunkenly slumped forwards in his chair, it was the opening Spike needed. Taking up a butter knife she threw it, dinging the man dead on, knocking him out on the table. The other man was drunk at the time and briefly startled but also slumped soundlessly to the tabletop as a fist connected solidly. Spike went through their pockets carefully. They had orders.

She read one.

"As expected,

You are to kill Spike Ravenloft at your earliest convience, someone wants this poor soul dead and we have already been paid. Failure is not an option.

-M"

Spike snickered, going back to Miao she showed her the orders. "Apparently some guy named M wants to kill me. The two men knew I was cursed, there are vampires in this city, ask around but be subtle, last thing we want is a vampire to know we're here." Spike said. Of course she had to say that because seconds later a vampire walked in and spotted Miao sitting by herself, and sensed Spike next to her. "Speak of the devil." Spike grumbled. She had no weapon so she had to make do.

She was half in Jumanji and half out of Jumanji, that meant she had the means to do things others could only dream of. Holding out her hand she called forth a sword. The Vampire reacted however and used a summoning spell. Spike ignored the summoned creature and went for the vampire bitch.

Miao ducked as a cup sailed in her direction, it smashed on the wall, spraying its innards all over the wall surface as Spike simply tor into the vampire. Using a table Spike ducked and wove around the vampire, two more thralls arrived. What was this the daily fight ? The general innocents started cheering on the unseen fighter. Seemingly cheering for the floating sword.

With out being able to see who or what held the sword. The vampire used a detect life spell and Spike lit up like a christmas tree in a ghostly form. Snarling then at her loss of invisiblty Spike focused strictly on the vampire and forced the woman back towards the oven. Onlookers dove out of their path as they fought.

Spike flipped a table onto its side as the vampire swung wide, missing Spike and nearly killing an innocent. Spike and the vampire caught weapons and danced in the middle of the tavern for a brief moment before Miao got in on the act and nearly gutted both Spike and the vampire when she simply reached up and punched the vampire in the back at the small of the back. Smashing her fist thhrough and ripping out her stomach.

The vampire sank to ash as ther thralls went crazy and attacked Miao, now unable to see Spike with their masters spell worn off with the death of their master ,Spike beheaded one, and then stabbed the sword into a nother as Miao then fought fist to fist with the last thrall, easily wearing the man down before up and ripping out his throat. Spike cheered and clapped. "Way to go Miao, fight fight fight. You're learning well" Spike then went over the pile of ash from the vampire and found more orders. "What have we here." Spike mused.

"Taeilos,

As promised the reward for full conversion of Markarth will be at our normal location inside the tavern, two men will have it waiting for you. Do not fail me.

M"

Miao smirked as she read it. "Looks like this M guy is trying to convert the whole city into vampire thralls" She said, Spike simply nodded. "What now ?"

"Now we take the fight to the palace, the only way to ensure that the spell over these residents is broken is to kill the seat of power. Come on." Spike headed from the inn, Miao right behind her. The two went up the hill within the gorge city and passed many houses and went up many flights of stairs quietly. Climbing to the top they found two guards standing watch, a brief look at the two they were blue in color. Miao was allowed inside. Spike easily got in after her.

Once inside the two women took a careful look around. "Up there" Spike pointed, a vampire or two stood at a black throne, a third vampire sat upon it, they were doing some form of ritual. Spike formed a bow in her hands and spoke softly to Miao. "I will take the two standing, I want you to pounce the third one as a cat, ready ?" Miao nodded. Spike took aim, then tracked between the two vampires for timing before shooting one.

The arrow was a perfect shot, Spike nocked the next arrow and fired it, straight and true, the third vampire started to stand but got nearly to his feet with Miao slammed into him like a truck. The Bengal tiger in the Jumanji world was a strong creature. And that made Miao even stronger and much more brutal ten minutes later and the vampiresd were all dead, their spell broken over the city.

Spike and Miao then explored the rest of the palace, killing furthewr thralls, fully cleansing the place carefully. Spike then spotted someone she didnt like at all and Miao growled something when she saw the man too. "Spike, do you know that guy ?" She recognised Robert from the picture Spike had formed.

"Bobby" Spike hissed unseen. "Chase him!" Miao nodded and the begnal bolted at Robert, the man saw her and turned tail and ran up a flight of stairs, slamming a metal door closed behind him. But he left some information behind, he was terying to find Spike, but was in Markarth ? Why was Robert Oxford, Matthew's shitfaced brother, in Markarth ? Were the last two working with the vampires ? Spike went to where Robert was running gfrom, a room within the palace nicely decorated. There was all sorts of stuff on the desks, and bed. Spike went through it all. Snarling as she did so

She found a letter and read it, it was from Matthew, warning Bobby that Spike was in Jumanji, and that she called the place the five of them were in as Jumanji, like the movies and board game.

Miao ambled back and swiftly transformed into human form. "What is it ?"

"That man you chased away, his name is Bobby, his brother informed him that I was here, and that I killed Travis, their older brother and pisspoor shot and self proclaimed wizard" Spike went through the rest of the information on the desk and on the bed. It seemed that Bobby wasnt planning on staying too long if that. But it didnt matter to Spike. She set fire to the room and let it burn itself out. "Come on, we still have two other cities to visit, and the next one, a place called Riften is actually not far away, we can walk there or stay the rest of the day here." Spike said

"I think if we walk there would be easier for both of us, come on" Miao said, the two women left the palace and headed through the now quite active and a live city of Markarth, or as Spike called it in the hologame, Markark. The two women headed for the main gate of the city before heading out into the countryside along the mountain road.

The two women moved down the road, it got more and more wooded and the two practised sword fighting as they walked along. Miao was getting better at being a swordswoman, her brutal and deadly weapons, combined with her natural strength made for many good things, and mostly silly things. Spike wasnt exactly one to teach, but she couldnt help but feel a spark of pride for how well Miao was learning. It was possible however that while they were headed for Riften something was heading for them.

Seeing the strange creature flying towards them, a hippogriff, Miao screamed and dove into a thick string of woods as Spike formed a bow in her hand, "Oy, I'll bring it down, you chop it up!" She called to Miao, the woman nodded and Spike fired, nailing the hippogriff dead on with an arrow to the face.

The hippogriff screeched and slammed into the ground, digging a small trnech before stopping and blindly flailing about for Spike, the thing that stunt its eye as Miao dashed from her hiding place, twin swords a whirlwind of motion, easily chopping into the hippogriff. The woman wanted to get back at the creatures for being eaten and thus didnt spare the strength when it came to chopping one up. When it was finaklly dead did Miao step from it as Spike neared her, her bow gone. "Well, that's that. Looks like we're not the only ones going up this mountain to Riften"

"Riften, like the town in the hologame ?" Miao asked, Spike nodded, Confused then at that point Miao asked simply. "What the hell is this game that we're in ? Fiurst we're shooting up cvlubs, getting eaten by hippogrifss, killing people inside a city hall type place, and now hunting vampires, this has to be the most insane game I've been in" Miao said as she was at her wits end.

"Would you rather we go back to camp ?" Spike asked, Miao thought a minute and started cutting the dead hioppogriff further to take along. She nodded.

"I am ready to go back to camp" Miao said, Spike nodded and activated a portal. The two went back to camp, they had been gone all day.

 **Diadems fortress camp**

 **A few moments later**

 **Late evening**

The sun was setting as Miao stepped out of the portal, Spike right behind Miao went and dropped most of the meat off at the table for the cooking fire as Mark spotted them. Stepping over to his cousin he saw how she was acting, sorting meat like a butcher would. "I take it the training went well ?" Mark asked

"It did, Miao is getting good at it. Even took down a hippogriff" Sprike replied.

"It was either that or get eaten again" Miao spoke up.

"And the vampires ?" Mark asked

"Dead" Miao answered as Spike nodded

"There was one of my new toys there, but he got away, something tells me we havent seen the last of him for some time at this point." Spike mused, Bobby had gotten away, but there was still Matthew at large too, and now Bobby was somewhere else as well. "Miao figured it safer to come back here before venturing out again, the Hippogriffs are more active at night and morning then anything I've noticed lately" Spike had a point.

"Though it was a good venture, going to another city with you was fun, even though it felt so much like the hologame" Miao said

"We're in the hologame at this point, this world is strange when it comes to logic and otherwise" Spike said, she had a point there too for one Jumanji had technology, to the point of having nightvlubs in one city, and a basic video game take on a middle ages or even dakr ages tavern in another, Spike actually knew in her herart what she'd find for Riften however in how the place looked and the soldiers acted.

"I dont understand it though, Markarth was a city built into a mountain gorge, and yet, nobody was outside until we killed those three vampires that ran the place" Miao said

"So you cleaned out one city, and still have two more ?" Mark asked they both nodded. "And you look a wreck. Get some rest." Mark said seeing the now quite haggard look on his cousins appearance. He turned to Spike, the woman crossed her arms and looked at him expectantly. "One city down, two more to go, and yet still no closer to finding your true target." He said

"Yes, and even with my new toys, still no closer. But one city is empty." Spike replied with a smug grin, she was happy, she had forced Bobby onto the run, and he never saw her, only saw Miao chasing him. "Infact the guy most likely thinks that Miao, in her tiger form, is me. Matthew and Travis saw me with my wings, and the bitch only saw me as a ghost. Bobby hasnt seen me yet, but the other woman, bobbys wife, also saw me, and my wings."

"So whats your plan now ?" Mark then asked, breaking Spike from her memory of who saw what. He had a good question. Diamond stepped into view then.

"I have an idea, Diamond, you up for some hunting ?" Spike asked seeing the woman come closer to the fire, Diamond looked to her confused. "Miao and I just returned from cleaning house in Markarth. The next city to visit is a place called Riften. I want you to go with me. The last city, Mark and I will go to, we're both good at sneaking but I havent really seen you in combat yet." Spike explained, Diamond thought a moment then nodded

"Yeah, I'm up for some hunting, if we go now we can get a hotel room there in town most likely for the two of us then move onto the hunt the next morning. Or would you rather we wait until morning to go ?" Diamond said simply, it made a good idea for sure.

Spike thought a moment the nodded. "We go now, get a room at the hotel in the city. Then go on the hunt in the morning when the vampires are asleep, its perfect!" Spike said, she looked to Diamond, "Are you ready ?" Diamond nodded as Spike activated a portal for fast travel and the two disappeared rapidly.

As the portal faded Spyder stepped into Marks field of view. "Where are they going ?" The demoness asked.

"A place called Riften, to deal with the vampires there, Spike and Miao already cleaned out Markarth and freed its people from the vampires, so now they're heading to Riften to do the same there." Mark explained

"Riften is the second of three cities we were able to scout out before having to come back here, we couldnt explore Solitude due to what was there and preventing us from going" Spyder said

"Riften then will be the least of their worries, from what I know of my sister, she is a dangerous enemy when it a fight." Mark said, Diamond had two swords, no ranged weaponery to be had either. Instead she had a twin sword skill second to none. Infact mark had never seen such skill in his life before, at least, not until Kalda revealed some memories of fights he had witnessed with Diamond involved in them.

"You trust both women greatly it seems" Spyder mused

"Yes" Mark replied

"Your sister, and the winged woman, one is related to you by blood, the other, not so much." Spyder said

"At one point, Spike was my enemy, but now, shes my friend." iAnd while here in Jumanji but I will never admit it, my boss/i Mark said the last part he thought, he would never admit it, even to the demoness who saved his life.

"But something tells me that Spike is more than your friend and sister in law" Spyder said, her words caught Mark off guard slightly as he jerked his gaze to the demoness. "Spike is a skilled woman, she is used to leading troops of men, not small groups like us. We tend here to look to her for advice or confirmation on things, and she doesnt like it. But somehow she takes charge here rather well."

"What about Diadem ? Will she listen to Spike ?" Mark asked

"Only in dire need, she never told me about her first few days here in Jumanji by herself. She had to fend for herself among most things, but otherwise" Spyder went quite, she had to search Arcadia for a year before finding the Gate into Jumanji directly. "Things changed over time I guess. When I finally caught up with her, she had most if not all of this fortress built, all on her own skill to do so" Spyder waved her hand to indicate the fortress. Diadem had a million plus years to figure out how to make it all work properly.

"Honestly, I was not expecting a fortress for a campsite, this place can withstand a siege if need be" Mark mused. He was mostly right, not many knew exactly the plan though concerning the realm of Jumanji, it had its own way of doing things on many lefvels in fact.

However, to answer Mark, Spyder had no words, she hadnt really the chance to go through a siege, nor did she want to. The two went thoughtfully quiet then as Mark started cooking some hippogriff meat


	36. Chapter 36

Jumanji's Creed Welcome to the Jungle

Season 2

Episode 16 Leaving Well Enough Alone

 **29-30 June year unknown**

 **City of Riften**

 **Jumanji**

 **Sunset**

The creaking of boats tied to their docks met the ears of the two women, Spike unseen in her white dress and Diamond wandering the streets calmly looking to see what was there and what could be used.. "So this is a vampire run city ? There is people everywhere here" Diamond mused softly so only Spike could hear her.

"It was different in Markarth, until the vampires were slain, everyone lived inside with fear in their eyes and hearts." Spike replied.

"So whats the plan ?" Diamond asked as the two went through a throng of people. One man was speaking of learning an entire dictionary of knowledge just by drinking what he had.

"We explore, find who really pulls the strings, and then cut those strings one after the other until the city is freed" Spike said as they went through the marketplace of the city. A man approched them

"I think we're going to find out sooner than one thinks" Diamond muttered, Spike snarled looking at the man as he approached Diamond.

"Lot of coin you carry there eh lass, but not the least honest was it ?" The man asked.

Diam,ond raised an eyebrow and looked at the guy. "What, sorry what ?"

"I am saying you have the money, but you stole it, didnt you ?" The man persisted.

"How could you possibly know that ?" Diamond asked as Spike inverted her vision and observed carefully the man. He glimmered red. Vampire thrall

"I know many things lass, and the fact that you have money that was illfully gained"

"That is not your business" Diamond retorted

"Oh but that is where you are wrong lass, wealth is my business." The man replied calmly, he crossed his arms and looked at her

Spike didnt like where it was going. So she fed Diamond a line. "Wealth may be your business, but my wealth is not." She then asked as the man seemed to not back down with a darker tone. "Who is in charge here ?" The man smirked and directed her not to the mayoral hall, but to a more overbuilt house nearby. Spike smirked Diamond didnt even say thankyou as she left the man and stalked away.

A moment later and Spike slit the mans throat in his own stall. As much as she wanted to destroy the vampires and return to the game properly, she had to take out even the vampires underlings too. While the market went insane with the sudden onset of missing adams apple Spike and Diamond calmly went into the house pointed out. And the stentch of death met them as they snuck inside.

Upon entering they found themselves in a well kept well lit foyer that led to a gallery of a hallway and they could easily see the living area acdross the hall easily. Turning left Diamond snuck through the house unseen as Spike ambled after her also easily unseen by anyone but Diamond as the two explored. Directly to their left was a dining room, a large table was laid out and was well kept by appearance alone, which meant the house held more than just vampires.

Back into the hallway they found the kitchen with a large pantry, it had some rats in it and Spike easily stomped the fiends flat. Blood splurted onto the floor and parts of the cabinets as the rats died. Opening a door Diamond spotted a vampire thrall doing what else but cleaning clothing. Easily slitting the mans throat she moved on. A stairway led up to the second floor, as well as down to the basement, Spike went down briefly as Diamond exoplored the area before the stairs. There was a nice fireplace within the living space, a formal family rtoom it looked like.

Spike while in the basement found one other thrall and plenty of useless junk and also a full wall barring access to another stairway yet Spike knew there was something else nearby. Going back uyp stairs as Diamond opened a door that lead into a boat house, two docks it looked like spiked out from the centeral structure. Seeing the two docked boats Diamond smirked. "We have a boat going vampire ? Do you suppose they go fishing ?" Spike tried to joke

"That is a bad joke and you know it" Diamond said

Spike smiled. "I try. Shall we try the other side of the house then ?" Diamond nodded and the two women headed in that direction. Going backwards the way they came down the hallway they came across a door on the left, going therough it they found what had to be a safe room that also acted as a closet, the room was well kept, like a bedroom for a guest or two Only a single thrall was in there. Spike saw another set of stairs leading up to the second floor as Diamond opened the door to the master bedroom.

A large bed adorned the centeral part of the room, a dresser, a desk and two end tables were also within the room and it was like the rest of the house, well lit. Vampires thralls perhaps ? It was possible the only owner of the house was a vampire while the rest of the place were simply thralls in their sway ?

Slipping into the bathroom Diamond found their primary target, a woman, bathing in the oversized bathtub simply didnt see either woman enter her home, none of her thralls and underlings had alerted her in any manner. Spike nodded to Diamond to take the strike while Spike went through the nearby safe in the massive closet for further information. A gurgling choking scream was heard as the vampire bitch died in the bath.

Spike found all sorts of bits of information, most of it related to the local and city operations. Some of it related to a group called the guild. "I think its time we pay the underground a visit, more vampires are operating in this town under there" Spike said.

"We still havent checked upstairs yet" Diamond replied. The two did so and as they went down the named list of who was present in the house there was only one other vampire still; operating in the city, a guy named Vek, and he operated strictly below the ground. So the entire vampire nest running Riften was dead execept for one guy and his Guild.

Which meant they had to go out of the house and underground, and kill those living down there, one member of the guild was already dead as it was. "So we got most if not all of the vampires exedcept for this last Vek guy. Lets go find someone who has knowledge of the underground" Diamond said, Spike simply nodded and the two women left the house after getting the owners deed. If they had to they could easily move in the group and fortify the place nicely.

At the entry to the sewer network where the Guild apparently resided the two halted. "Something wrong ?" Spike asked

"Yeah" Diamond said, it didnt feel right to kill off a guild, even if they were thralls to a vampire. "This doesnt feel right."

Spike then thought a moment then smiled, "Its a question of moral." She said

"What ?" Diamond asked her

"It is not that we want to do, far from it, we could avoid killing the overall guild and then simply killing the vampire lord itself and leaving it at that. But, the guild is thralls, the whole lot most likely, and they have this city in their hand to do their bidding." Spike explained. "We dont want to kill these people, but we have to in order to eliminate the vampire control over this city. But then we can remember, its just a game"

"True, its just a game" Diamond smiled, the two then entered the sewers and snuck through the near dead darkness as Spike could easily see. Diamond could also barely see ahead of them very far.

As the two women walked through the sewer network they heard voices ahead. "Will you relax" Said a voice, "I told you we'd get the goods on the guild then reveal the truth!"

"Yeah, you said that months ago, now look at us, you said we'd have a manor as big as the leaderships place, but look at us. We're still in the sewers collecting secrets!" Said another unhappy voice

"Will you relax! I promised we'd get the goods on the guild then tell it to the right people, get a reward and live like kings. So whats to worry about ?" Said the first voice. Diamond and Spoike hid in the shadows, Spike scanning with her modified vision, there wasnt any outline of red or blue around the two voices owners, but there was an outline of gold. They had informaiton. "Alright look, just trust me, I'm gonna check and see if our source or a guard has shown up"

As the owner of the voice went around the corner and came into their view Diamond stood there like a deer in the headlights. The man came up short and asked "Who are you ?"

"Who are you ?" Diamond replied

"I asked first" Said the man.

"Fair point, My name is Diamond, we're looking for the Guild, I overheard you had goods on the guild, but I think I can help you there. The guild is about to be destroyed. If you go up top and look for the leadership of the city in the main mayoral hall, you'll find it vacant and the depouty mayor's home is all yours." Diamond said. The man smiled liking what he heard.

"Fair deal, the guild is that way. You may have to navigate the sewer network to get to their base of operations however." The man then called to his fellow and the two went back Diamond as if nothing was wrong. Diamond then headed deeper into the sewers and found what the man meant. There was a blocked off bridge, there wasnt a means to get past it, which meant they had to go deeper into the sewer network to get to where they wanted to be.

Slogging their way through the sewers Diamond was unhappy, Spike didnt seem to care much as the two slogged their way through knee deep sludge and then freshwater that was flowing from somewhere. "I dont like this" Diamond grunted after killing another attacker from the guild, this one a vampire. "Here we are slogging our way through sludge and crap and who knows what else. Just to find a vampire and kill it"

"I dont like it either, but we gotta destroy this last vampire so we can find Malkev so I can get back to normal" Spike replied, thankfully she had become coherent enough to strike at another attacker and take it down easily. "Fact of the matter is, hunting vampires is apparently second nature, remember that hologame a few years back they remade ?"

"yeah I remember, it had that holopack expansion set, where you could either hunt vampires down and destroy them entirely, or join them. Personally I always hunted them down." Diamond replied. Spike nodded.

"Likewise, I hated vampires in that game, they were always overpowered, and in many ways, uglier than shit to begin with. The vampires here remind me of them a lot, so we can hunt them like we hunted the vampires in the game. We just have to adapt to Jumanjis world view." Spike replied easily knifing down another vampire thrall and then some.

Diamond took a turn and the ground went up, out of the shit and into a dry area. A dozen massive critters milled about and swarmed them, if it wasnt for the cheat codes they had used they'd have been slain on the first run through the place. As it was, Diamond was more and more thankful that Spyder had given them the codes. Drawing a pistol Diamond shot a critter, sliced up a few more, then shot the last one easily. "How many more of these things are there ?" She said as she stabbed on a flying bug the size of a small horse with wings.

"No idea, I just know I will never look at spiders the same way again. Spyder has control of most of the critters, but those are the small ones, spiders this big are just too huge to worry about right now. Come on!" Spike said, she picked up a fallen sword after her last one had broken in battle and kept fighting other critters and enemies.

"Oh look, an infant, how quaint" Said a haughty elflike creature. Diamond snarled something and turned towards the guy. A sword in hand and gun in the other.

Giving the haughty fellow a deadly look she hissed "Looks who is talking, asshole" Diamond said, she brought up her gun and fired, the elflike creature ducked and drew a magical spell. Spike threw her sword, it nailed the man in the chest. He fell over as Diamond stepped over him. He started screaming seeing Diamonds gun poinrted at his face. "Good night asshole" Diamond said blowing him away.

They made it to the place they needed to be, one more door to get through. It was possible though that the place they were to go to was filled with their enemies, and it was also possible that the vampire itself was deeper inside the structure. Taking a deep breath Diamond relaxed and settled into a stance. But they had no idea what to expect once inside. Thankfully the opening area of the place was empty. It was so run down and filty Diamond almost gagged at the stink yet Spike shimmered ghostlike as she appeared mostly solid and clearly ghost like.

Spike withdrew a pistol from the nearby table, finding ammo for it she racked a clip into it and setoff towards the center ofd the tructure, it looked a typical sewer cistern, like where they had spent the night with Jalen before setting off to find Diadems campsite.

As if sensing their approach there was a bouncer, and he didnt look too happy either. Spotting Diamond he snarled, "You're not supposed to be here" The man wasnt too happy to say the least, apparently word filtered down, their front man in the market had been slain, and their benefactors slain in their city rules own home to boot.

"I have every right to be here as you" Diamond replied calmly, her swords held loose in her hand as Spike formed out of the blue and opened fire. The bouncer reacted and struck at Diamond who dodged easily as the fight was on. Spike hopped a table and ducked as a chair was thrown, it smashed apart in the cistern. Firing again she soon dropped the weapon and rapidly started trading blows with the bar owner fist to fist. The two really going at it for a good minute or so as Diamond made short work of the bouncer. More of the guild showed up and scambled madly towards them. Spike backtracked to the cistern and stood in the shin deep water as she fought skillfully, for a ghost.

One of the men fighting Diamond spoke. "Who are you and why did you come here ?" He swung at Diamond who easily caught the weapon and headbutted the guy dead on, the man fell over and struggled back to his feet as Diamonds sword sliced the man apart easily.

Another shouted. "I'll have your innards on a pike!" as he struck at Spike, Spike easily dodged. Spike grapped the fallen weapon from the man that Diamond had just killed and used the thing to fight with the bar keeper.

A third screamed. "Never should have come here!" The woman of course used a dagger, and try as she might she only annoyed Spike and was soon struck down by Diamond from behind as Diamonds left sword came up and sliced the attacking woman up the back from the top of the hips to the base of the neck in a perfect slice of flesh.

Finally the room was quiet. Spike sighed. "Well, that was fun, but we still have more to kill not far from here. Check them" Diamond nodded and sheathed her swords without a word and went from one body to the next and checked each one, any weapons she found, most of the gun ammo she tossed to Spike, the rest of the weapons she simply tossed aside as they didnt suit her style.

"Ok so, we took out the first half of the group, what about the rest ? None of these are a vampire, only its thralls" Diamond said Finally getting to her feet after searching the last body. Spike picked up her dropped gun and picked up a key off the bar top, it lead to the fake door in the back.

"We killed thralls, no vampires, but that thing will die, and it is still the plan. Come on" Spike racked another clip into the handgun and headed for the door. The two women stood ready for combat before Spike unlocked the fake freezer door and stepped through it.

The two followed a short hallway until it turned to a hard left, weapons ready they went through the second door and right into a ambush. Ducking at the last second Spike dodged a strike, lost her weapon, and kicked a man in the crotch dead on. The man screamed and sank to his knees as Spike moved to the next man in line as Diamond span on her feet like a dancer, slicing easily into enemy thralls as the two worked their way to the center of the rear most part of the structure. Finally there was a lull as the thralls backed off, some of them breaking morale and fleeing like mad before dying seconds later.

A voice spoke up. "An amusing display, woman. But fruitless."

"Reveal yourself demon!" Diamond called out

"Demon ? Hardly. I am a vampire, a strong powerful one at that" The cultured voice schuckled as the owner stepped into view.

"Whatever" Diamond growled

"I know what you want" the vampire gloated. "To use your power as the ghostly one, to bend the world to your will. I can give you that knowledge, for a price."

Spike raised a gun to shoot the vampire. "Really ? You think you can bargain your way out of this one ? Diamond, take the rest, I will handle pinstripe suit here."

"You will handle me ? For a woman I figured you a better lay" the vampire said simply. Spike snarled and fired, the vampire dodged quicker than expected as Spike snickered and dropped the gun, flicking out a picked up sword from the ground with a foot the two, ghost and vampire went at each other with a clash of steel.

Diamond made short work of the remaining thralls as Spike fought the vampire back easily. Locking weapons the two stared at each other carefully. Spike leaned in close as the vvampire struggled to hold her back. She spoke simply. "I am not your woman, nor am I your food, I am not a treat nor plaything to cast aside when done with. What I am, is your judge, your jury, and your executioner. Any last words ?"

The vampire stared at Spike, she was strong even as a ghost yet she was skilled and fast too. Just like him. "You are one of us more than you know!" He said before breaking the lock and the two split apart with a class of energy. Spike snickered and tossed aside her weapon. Diamond was in position by then. The vampire had his attention locked on Spike which allowed Diamond to get behind him.

He stared at her and snarled. "What is so funny ?"

"Nothing, I just wanted your attention on me so she could get behind you" Spike smirked. The vampires eyes went wide and he turned around, with no chance to get away or out of Diamonds reach the vampire fell to the ground dead, in three pieces. Spike smiled. "Vampires are cute, but only when they are dead." She turned to Diamond, "Do they have anything on them ? I cant sense any others left"

"Nothing. Only money." Diamond replied, the place had been cleaned out entirely.

"Good, shall we get going then ? Perhaps see how active the city has become with the vampire lords slain ?" Spike said, when did she get so verbose ? She didnt care, she figured that blaming it on the fact she wasnt fully in the game might help her mental state.

The two women left the underground guild headquaters where the former guild packed with theives and cutthroats resided slogging through the dead as they went back, Activating the bridge they easily cut off a huge loop as they moved through the sewers to the door to get back to the open fresh air and out of the stink. When they exited they heard voices, people were active and about. It seemed that with each vampire death the people were more and more free.

"Moments ago this place was a ghost town" Diamond said, Spike and Diamond both looked around, the marketplace area was packed with people. "Now look at it, active, inside and out."

"Lets head inside and get a room again for tonight, tomorrow we'll head back to Diadems camp unless we can find side jobs to pass the time or fast travel back there right now. Your choice" Spike said. Since Diamond was the only one able to see her at that point outside the sewers Diamond smirked, it was time to go.

"I think we should head back to Diadem and Spyder, Mark is most likely worried about us both, your cat too might be worried for you." Diamond said

Spike had to smile at mention of James, he had Lisa now, so Spike didnt know if James still wanted to be with her or if he'd want to stick with Lisa for the rest of his life. "He's got another of his kind, but its alright, When this is over I am going to ask Spyder to care for them, unless I can take them home with us to the real world outside this gemstone" Spike found herself liking and enjoying James companionship and being around. James, for a Jumanji cat, was a good cat, a fun cat.

James was also protective, and helped Spike track down a vampire, and got Spike into and out of situations a few times already. Spike found herself more and more wanting to take James home with her. But could she ? Would she be able to take a Jumanji cat back to the real world ? Or was she going to have to leave him ? She tried not not think about it too much, last thing she needed was to worry James, muchless the others on what was going on. "James is a good cat, But I am not sure if I can take him home as much as I'd love to" Spike finally said. Diamond had to smile, Spike did care for cats that they had found. Just like in Sacremento back home Spike cared for the wildlife as much as she could while also caring for and maintaining a peaceful world for the kids and families to live in.

"So whats the plan ?" Diamond asked as Spike opened a fast travel portal.

"For now, rest, tomorrow we make plans, the day after I think we will take the fight to what is left of the vampires" Spike replied, the two women stepped into the portal and disappeared from the city of riften.

When they arrived in Diadems camp, Mark looked to Spike, who looked not the least bit sleepy, yet Diamond stank. "What did you guys swim in ?" He asked

"Long story short, Shit happens" Diamond replied, she reeked. "im gonna take a swim and get some sleep. If you need me, I will be awake in the morning" With that Diamond turned and left her brother and Spike.

Mark turned to Spike, but she simply shook her head. "I will be in my cabin" She said, also leaving Mark alone, James and Lisa were scampering about the fortress camp and darted into Spikes cabin as she opened the door. It made Mark smile seeing how Spike actually did know how to care for things. After all she had kept several colonies of feral cats in Sacremento well cared for.


	37. Chapter 37

Jumanji's Creed Welcome to the Jungle

Season 2

Episode 17 Wait, it gets worse!

 **1 July, year unknown**

 **Diadems fortress camp**

 **Jumanji Valley**

 **Sunrise**

"Tell me some good news for once" Spike grumbled softly as Mark entered the room. Spike again hadnt slept a wink since becoming a ghost and the vampires easily saw her too.

"For once, its good news yes" Mark replied. Spike looked at him as if expecting his good news. "Diadem found where the leader of the vampires resides. It wasnt easy either. But she found him. The leaders name too"

"Do tell" Spike said simply as she had a map of the area of Solitude ready to map out carefully for lines of attack, and escape should it come to it. "And the bad news with it" She added as an afterthought.

"Well first off we know the guys name is Malkev, he's also extremely old, and very powerful, the vampires you've been taking down, and also the vampire campments around us are all lesser vampires compared to him. He resides in Solitude. I havent been there but I'd like to go, it sounds like a nice place" Mark reported. Spike smirked. "what ?"

"Solitude" Spike said

"What about it ?" Mark asked

"The last of three cities, and the only one that Spyder and Diadem were not able to explore or get close to." Spike explained. "We, you and I, will go to Solitude, and clear out the vampire menace there" She said laying out a plan with the holomap set up before her.

"How will that work ? For all we know the vampires could sense you before even getting close enough to the city walls directly" Mark said, Spike just looked at him. "Look at it this way, say we get inside the city walls of Solitude, the guards inside and also their own thralls will be hostile towards us wont they ?"

"Possible, but unlikely, in Riften the guards were more intent on guarding against theives and otherwise, didnt blink when Diamond walked by, nor did they look into why one of the more frontrunning members of the cutthroats they called a guild was suddenly slain for trying to get Diamond into their ranks." Spike replied. At Marks confused look Spike smiled, "Alright look, Solitude, Riften and Markarth are three cities from the hologame back home, remember ?" Mark nodded. He remembered. "Therefore, the layouts of each city are the same, which means that by going to Solitude, I already know the layout of the city. But I dont know the location of which house the vampire or its thralls reside. Still with me on this ?"

"For the most part, but one thing isnt clear, of all cities, why there ?" Mark asked

"Its possiblew that Malkev is leading us on, he may have contacts, high ranking vampires leading the city or at least living in it. Possibly on their council of all things. If that ends up being the case, we'll have to get permission from the city mayor to eliminate the threat." Spike said

"So we speak to the mayor first to get permission... " Mark started to say before Spike cut him off.

"No, we get permission from the city leaders it will inform the guards, for all we know one of the guards is infact the vampire acting as human, or worse, the city leadership itself is the vampire. In either case, informing the city leadership and getting their permission to conduct a search and elimination without the guards interferring will only make things worse because it may tip off the target." Spike said

"So at which point we'd want everyone, even the target in the dark until your knife is in their neck ?" Mark said

"Bingo! The fact that we're in here making this plan as it is only makes things all the more fun because Diadem had only been to Solitude once, before the vampires went in and took control. Jalen has been there a few times only as a field guide." Spike went throughtful then.

"So it is a strong possiblity that things might go wrong on this on many levels." Mark said simply, sometimes just pointing and shooting shit worked so much easier.

"There are dozens of ways to hide, Mark Wolfe, but there is only one way to be seen." Spike said, Mark looked at her, Spike smiled. "For the time being we'll gather forces and eliminate the vampire campments in our area. Then we'll advance on Solitude and remove the vampires from there" Spike said, Mark nodded. Spike moved the map around and the two studied it, there were five new vampire camps on the map near their fortress camp. "Besides, you know most of the ways to hide. You could teach me a thing or two"

"If I wanted to sure. But for now, the local camps, looks like four of them, Spyder can take on one, Diamond another, Me a third, and Diadem the last. If you go it will only cause trouble. Trust me on this one, just this once. With you in charge, you can gather more intel on Malkev and his movements, when you make your move on Solitude the enemy closer to us is eliminate and not a threat. We will handle the local closer threats, then when those are cleared, we make our move once you know more"

"So you four go, leaving me and Miao, to get more intel on Malkev ?" Spike said, Mark nodded. "Alright that works for me, I can also teach Miao a bit more in terms of combat as well." Spike sighed, "Get your gear, inform the others, and make sure to feed James as you go by him and Lisa. Dont spook them" Mark smirked, Spike barely had James under control as it was.

"Alright, I'll let the others know, you and Miao are on your own once we leave. Good luck" Mark said, he turned and left the cabin, leaving Spike alone in the building with the sounds of two Jumanji Cats eating nearby. Spike found herself briefly staring out the window at nothing, thinking of how blissful it must be for James and Lisa to survive in the wilds of Jumanji so well.

Miao watched her cousins set off as they had their new tasks ahead of them, leaving her alone in the camp fortress with only Spike in her cabin and two small jumanji cats to play with. Both Jumcats regarded Miao as a big sister and treated her like any cat would, playful and respectfully. And also like family. When Miao was asleep, Lisa had joined her and snuggled close with the young woman. Though Spike knew that Miao was in need of caffiene at first possible chance.

After about an hour after Mark and the others left the fortress camp, Spike left her cabin asnd found Miao ravaging a tree dummy with Jalen teaching her the finer points of melee combat. Jalen of course hadnt anticipated the fact that Miao had claws like any other cat would. He never saw Spike arrive as he spoke. "Remember, the enemy will be moving, they wont be in one place staring dumbly, we dont have anyone to spar with you as none of our healers are here. Had we a healer on hand, we could spar. But we're not going to risk it."

Miao punched the dummy, holding her knuckles against the thick tree wood as she stood there sweating like a pig in the heat and from the workout. She stood back and sighed, lowering her fist Jalen saw clearly that it had let a dent in the trunk, a nice and neat dent at that. Miao saw Spike easily, but she motioned as if not noticing her. "I think we're done for now, take a rest and let your hands heal a bit. I will go see if I can find a healer so you can spar with someone." Jalen said, he turned to leave, looking directly at where Spike stood but not seeing her as Miao spoke up.

"Why cant I just spar with Mistress Spike ?" She asked, She always referred to Spike as Mistress, after all when Talak wasnt feeding her or drugging her, Spike was ensuring she was well fed with proper food. Even though both women were mean to her in the past, since Mark married Talak, and Spike became their bodyguard so to speak, Talak even set Miao free but she stuck around. Even with her mother Miao stayed close to the people she was used to. Which in many ways was saddening to her mtoher Athena. But it didnt really matter

Jalen turned back to Miao. "Spar with Spike ? Nobody's seen her since two days ago when you went out to Markarth." He said, he said nothing of her calling Spike as Mistress Spike however, thinknig it how she was used to being raised around people he figured Spike was Miaos commanding officer, but in truth she was more or less the cat womans master and keeper with Talak. Miao sighed and nodded, "im going to go find a healer, take a rest, best case scenario we can spar easily. I wont be long." Jalen turned and then left Miao, walking past Spike as if she was never there.

As soon as Jalen was out of earshot, Spike spoke up. "You didnt tell him I went with you to Markarth ?"

"I did, but he didnt believe me" Miao replied as she sat down heavily on a rock her knuckles were skinned raw from the training dummy. "The only person who believed me was Diadem. Diamond was asleep and I hadnt told Mark yet"

"No need, Mark knew beforehand that we were going to Markarth at the time." Spike said, but that didnt explain how Diamond knew, then again she had overhead the tailwind of the conversation easily.

Miao nodded. "So what happens now ?" She asked

"Well, Jalen said he was going to go find a healer, but how are you with shadow boxing ?" Spike said, at Miaos confused look Spike rubbed her forehead. "This is gonna be a long day" She mumbled, shighing simply then she lowered her hand. "Would you rather wait for Jalen to return, or spar with me ? To everyone else it will appear as if you're fighting a shadow. Shadowboxing." Spike explained.

"Since you put it that way" Miao mused thoughtfully, "I'd rather spar with you anyhow. I'm more used to it like when I was a cub back home" Miao said, it was true, Spike normally played with Miao as she grew up in between the drug sessions. As Spike was mostly her primary caretaker when Vitas wasnt drugging her out her ass.

"What about you ? No coke or Pepsi or caffiene source around, how are you coping ?" Spike then asked, it wasnt the best question to ask, but it was the only option left to Spike directly at that point in time.

Miao sat down heavily on a tree stump. "Diadem had some caffiene sources, they're not as strong as what I am used to back home though. I miss having a coke or Pepsi, but Jalen knew what I meant when I asked if he had a Coke around, turns out he knows where to get me some. So my cabin has a full stock of Coke for me so I can have my caffiene." Miao said, But even then, she had to go four days without it, and that wasnt good.

"You had to go four days with out it when we first got here. When this is over, odds are good we're just gonna end up where we started, and you'll still have your caffiene needs" Spike said, she was right, Miao smiled at that thought.

"I hope so" She said, "I simply hope so"

"Aside from the sparring, what was your plan ? A cat nap or two ?" Spike asked, she had nothing to do, infact if it was up to her, she would have left on her own to take on the vampire camps herself. Spike didnt have need to eat or sleep, she couldnt be seen, she was a ghost pretty much. So why not haunt some vampires ? But then Spike remembered, the closer she got to the vampires in command of either camps or the cities, the more visible she was to pretty much everyone.

"Really just sparring" Miao said, "I want to learn how to fight properly. Its like pure instinct for me at this point, no real timing, defenses, just raw fighting against stuff and trying to stay alive." Miao was right, she had no training in combat, what skills she did have were really just her character avatar skills. Anything else was pure instinct fighting lewvel. Just a sheer need to survive. And that in and of itself left very few options for everyone on the get go. If they were going to go and take down some vampires, they needed everyone at the top of their game. And that included Miao.

Spike nodded. "Fair point, alright, we need you to spar, we just need a live dummy that is expendable, who isnt a soldier here at camp" Spike said, she half wanted to spar with Miao, half wanted to watch and give pointers at best. Now where top find such a thing ? Spike and Miao started to wonder who could spar with Miao and not worry of being injured, or killed. And the only thing able to do that remotely possible at least, was a vampire, or their thralls.

A vampire had indeed infiltrated their campment once he found it. Having sent word back to his lord, Malkev, directly of where he was, under orders to simply observe and act like the other soldiers. Sadly he was not informed to look out for a certain tigris and a ghost with her. Spike spotted the man the same instant that Miao caught scent of him.

"You smell that ?" Miao asked as she took a long hard sniff of the air. It smelled strongly like vampire.

"No, I cant smell it, but I sure as fuck can see it" Spike said as the vampire bumped into her, and nearly sent her to the ground had she not grabbed the guy by the back of the jacket. "Oh hey, a volunteer!" Spike said turning to Miao. "You can spar with him,"

"But wait a minute I was just" The vampire started to lie, but Spike smirked and said while winking at Miao.

"Dont worry, if she kills you, she loses" Spike lied, the vampire believed her

"Oh that's different... neaah!" Spike tossed the guy at Miao who went at him. The vampire more in an act of self defense defended itself admirably. Infact to the point where it was rather confusing for most, useful for the rest. Miao and the vampire trashed the sparring ring before Miao soon easily had the upper hand, as the fight went on however it became clear that the vampire was going to indeed lose more then just a few fingers.

It became clear soon as Miao fought the vampire she was learning how to fight, and the vampire figured he could have a way out of this mess. After all, if it were killed, the woman would lose right ?

Wrong!

Little did the vampire know that Miao was not one to know when to call her shots of all things. So as the fight continued to drag on and the vampire started to show signs of tiring and Miao seemed as energetic as ever, the vampire soon realised he could never get his report back to his Lord. Malkev would have been happy to know that Spike had a weak spot, and it was Miao, no formal training whatsoever. And in such however only issues to be had was the mere fact that Miao was a cat, a tiger, able to fight on sheer instinct alone if need be. Formal training was one thing, sheer insinct and raw muscle was entirely another.

As the fight dragged on Mark returned from destroying a vampire campment. He saw the ring of soldiers and wondered what was going on, forcing his way to the front he saw his cousin, and one of the soldiers, going at it. Hard and rather destructive at that too. Mark easily saw that the soldiers watching the fight were not enthralled by a vampire, but the soldier sparring with Miao, was infact a vampire. Stepping next to Spike and a fellow soldier he asked. "How long have they been going at it ?"

"A good two hours now. Miao seems to learn well, but I didnt think we wouldnt need a healer for the soldier. Anyone know him ?" The soldier replied, Mark and those around them shook their heads no, they had never seen the soldier before.

Mark spoke up as Spike stayed silent and watching Miao, occasionally shouting out stance movements, and hand poses as Miao sparred. "Lets let Miao get a proper kill, no more called shots, go for the throat." He said, Spike smirked and nodded as the soldiers wondered what he meant. Spike wasnt there, they couldnt see her. But she nodded and shouted to Miao different claw stances to use.

As Miao began to draw blood on the vampire, Diadem returned, with her was Diamond, both women were confused at what was going on in the ring of soldiers near the sparring area. That didnt look too good, but they didnt worry too long as they saw it was a vampire facing and sparring with Miao. Not that it was a bad thing either to think about. Miao was a skilled woman when it came to battle, skilled was a strong word, more like raw instinct, so she had power behind her strikes.

Getting up next to Mark as he stood at the ringside of the sparring session Diamond smirked seeing that Miao was drawing blood during the battle. So far so good it looked like. "What kept you ?" Mark asked his sister

"Ran into some friends after demolishing the target. When did that get here ?" Diamond replied

"Dunno, it was here when I got here, and sparring with Miao." Mark replied

"They've been at it for two hours or so. The vampire stumbled onto us and I threw it at Miao to play with. So far its kept up. But she is drawing blood now" Spike spoke up from her place beside Mark.

"A vampire infiltrated my camp ?" Diadem mused softly. She scanned the other soldiers, none of them came up as vampires or in red on her line of sight. So she breathed a sigh of relief. "And it is facing Miao, why ?"

"To learn" Spike replied. "Miao has had no real training, even outside Jumanji back home. Shes still only six years old in mind, but thirty two in body." Spike explained Miao had a childlike innocence about her that Diadem could easily see. Diadem could also see clearly that none of the other soldiers knew Spike was there even though she was giving Miao more direct and deadly tips and pointers.

"She has no skills ?" Diadem asked

"She doesnt, because shes really just six year old. No real childhood either. Taken ccaptive by my boss back in the real world outside this gemstone. Tortured, healed, and tortured again, endlessly, for twenty six years" Spike explained.

Miao and the vampire clashed briefly before stepping back and the vampire regarding the woman carefully, Spike had thrown it at the tiger girl. And Miao was readily taking the fight down to the kill point. The vampire raised a hand to its split lip and wiped away some blood its nose was broken all over its face. The vampire snarled. Spike smirked and told Miao a stance to settle into. A pair of rather brutal swords formed fgrom thin air in Miaos hands.

The Vampire snarled something and a pair of equally wicked looking blades appeared in its own hands and it settled into a stance. Miao smirked, and the Vampire briefly dsidnt see a woman before him, but something else. And briefly the vampire balked at the sight of a bipedal tiger before him. Miao pounded in that second.

The clash of blades rang through the fortress camp as Miao and the vampire traded blows rapidly. When the bvampire easily got the upper hand Miao improvised easily,. Leaning backwards she blocked one swing, snagged the other arm and broke the grip of the vampire on the other blade. Her own blades dropped aside Miao fought barehanded before leaning backwards again, spiderwalking backwards Miao kept one step ahead as the vampire struck repeatedly at the ground where she had been scant nanoseconds before until Miao grabbed a bench and used it as a weapon.

Spinning the bench up Miao caught the first then the second blade as the vampire once more had both weapons in hand. Left, right, up, left again, down again, Miao kept one step ahead of thje vampire easily with the bench, she span the thing like a windmill, the vampires swings went wide before focusing slightly and narrowing down on the bench. Quickly whittling the thing into tinderwood before Miao grabbed up her blades as the bench exploded into kindling.

Once more the clash of steel on steel was heard before a very wet SLICH was heard through the camp and Miao stood calm, breathing hard and fast as the vampire stumbled briefly and turned towards her, screaming the thing swung its weapon, only to have its whole body spin like a top briefly, then it dawn on the creature, it was dead. Beheaded. The vampire screamed and its head popped off like a cork from a shook up winebottle.

The body turned to ash seconds later. Miaos swords disappeared, the soldiers cheered but looked to one another worried, where there other vampires in their ranks ? Diadem spoke up. "Dont worry men, The only vampire to sneak into our camp is dead, thanks to Miao learning how to fight properly, the vampire was her sparring partner"

"Does this mean I lost the fight ?" Miao asked, still thinking that what Spike said of her killing the vampire she'd lose

"Far from it, by killing the vampire you won, but you're also still learning so in a way you did lose your own sparring partner" Spike said. It made sense. The only thing Miao lost was a sparring partner, but she did gain some fight knowledge she so depreately needed. Miao nodded at that thought. Spike was right.

"So what happens now ?" Miao asked turning to Diadem and Mark, clearly confused of what to do next. Diamond still hadnt returned from her vampire campment raid so there might be a reenforcements party to be had and incoming. But not that it mattered much if that.

"Right now we wait for Diamond to get back, she went out the same time we did on the vampire campment raids. I think the reason she hasnt returned is because her campment was farther out than any of ours were" Mark said

"Should we send a crew after her to see if she needs help or aid ?" Diadem said

"Doubt it, Diamond is an able fighter, from what I had heard of her skills in Arendelle and London, she can handle herself" Spyder spoke up as she span a brief web into a cloak of a sort and draped the thing over Miaos shoulders as her dress was damaged and the woman couldnt just be in her fur all the time.

"I understand your worry for my sister, Diadem, but shes your decendant too. Well, more like your youngest siblings decendant but still. Dont worry, Diamond is my sister, like Spydert said, she can handle herself well in a fight. There;s not a lot we can do but wait" Mark said.

"Fine, lets get dinner going on the fire so when Diamond does return she can get a full belly instead of waiting for it to get cooked." Diadem said, Spyder smiled and Mark nodded, going to get some firewood but then stopping and motioning a soldier to do it as Spike simply started sneaking off to her cabin. Nobody saw Mark follow Spike so quietly.


	38. Chapter 38

Jumanji's Creed Welcome to the Jungle

Season 2

Episode 18 Shut Up and Get Behind Me... Mark

 **1 July year Unknown**

 **Diadems Fortress Camp**

 **Jumanji Valley**

 **Just a few moments later**

"So that's it then ?" Mark asked as Spike stepped into her cabin. Mark right behind. "Train Miao using vampires as sparring dummies when no healer is around ?"

"Would you rather zombies ?" Spike asked as she sat down on her bed, James purred and curled up in her lap.

"Are we really going to charge into the vampires main lair and take them on when Miao is so woefully trained ?" Mark asked

"Are you really going to go at this right now ?" Spike asked him. Mark gave her a dirty look. Spike sighed, "Fine" Spike said "Yes, we are going at the vampires, but it wont be easy, these three cities point the way to them. Solitude is the only city that Spyder and Diadem were not able to properly search. That is where we come in"

"The vampires have ramped up their camps, Diamond isnt even back yet, why go now ?" Mark asked standing over Spike as she sat on her low bed. The woman wasnt the least bit scared nor was she backing down from him. Mark knew he was brewaking his characters gerneral set up, but he himself didnt like it. Blackcoat might have been a rebel too, but he worked with Spike in Jumanji, and for now that Mark had to work with her too, but did it also include taking orders from her as well ? He hoped not.

Spike just looked at him, James murred in her lap as she spoke, gently brushing the Jumanji Cats fur. "it might take us an army to breach the walls of Solitude, not that we havent attempted yet. But the fact remains. There are vampires ruling the city. Just like Markarth, and Riften. With each vampire in each city slain, the vampires loose more and more ground, I would love to see the look on their lords faces when they find out that they have lost three of their most critical cities to mortals such as us" Spike said

"So what exactly is your plan ?" Mark asked her.

Spike smirked, "My plan is simple, simplier than any vampire could dare hope to dream. We take Solitude. But at the same time we take the next city in the area, a small village called Taellion. Make it seem that the bulk of our soldiers are headed for a target there. To distract the solitude guards and soldiers. They will think that Taellion is our target, and reveal their mistake when they move the bulk of their forces to face the bulk of ours going for the smaller village. There are no walls around Taellion. So it will make infiltrating it easier."

"And solitude ?" Mark asked

"Solitude will be left ungarded with bare minimum guard at best if that" Spike said, "With the guard thinned and at Taellion, our best fighters will be going into Solitude to infiltrate and destroy the vampires there. Its that easy really."

"It does not feel easy to me" Mar ksaid, he pointed at the map, the small village of Taellion was only a half mile or less from the walls of Solitude, and down the hill, any soldiers from Solitude would have the high ground. Mark pointed out that fact and Spike started laughing "Whats so funny ?" Mark asked her, clearly upset

"We will have the high ground because the bulk of both armies will converge on Taellion, while we are in Solitude, thusly Solitude is higher on the hill than Taellion would ever be. Are we at an understanding then ?" Spike explained pointing out the obvious was one thing, but she wasnt snooty about it as she spoke and explained.

Mark normally was the leader, normally. But this was Jumanji, and it thought Spike was in charge, and that upset Mark. To thje point of openly defying Sdpike at that moment, he shook his head. "Nope" He said

"No ?" Spike asked him confused. "What do you mean no ?"

"Exactly as it says on the tin. Why are you in charge ? I thought we did things my way ?" Mark said, "But where here in Jumanji, so apparently, we do as you tell us to. Diamond still isnt back yet!" It was clear he was more than a little upset.

"Your point ?" Spike asked him, crossing her arms and giving him a pointed look.

"My point is easy, why you ? Why did it put you in charge ? Why did Nigel refer to you as our leader and me as your sidekick ?" None of this makes sense!" Mark thundered. Spike knew he was right, none of it made sense whatsoever. "So I ask again, why did Jumanji, of all things, put you in charge of us as a whole ? Miao has no combat training and yet here she is killing vampires with skill. And she is looking to you, not to me or Diamond, for guidance while here. Why ?"

"Because Jumannji dictated it ? Because it was designed this way ? How the fuck should I know ?" Spike said dropping her arms from her chest, "I am pretty much a ghost, undead, cant die, stuck in a space outside the gem but still in it somehow, and you bring this up ?" Spike growled, she set her hands on the table, the holomap disappeared. "Let me get one thing right for this moment onwards, I didnt ask to be the leader in this place, I didnt ask to be without my wings, I didnt ask to get ghosted. But all of it happened, now we are here, and now. Meaning we have to work together in order to finalise things properly. I need to get back into the real world, this world, and home and not be stuck in this... limbo anymore, and the one way to do that, is for us to work together"

Mark just looked at her as she continued. "So I am going to ask you this just once, do you have a better plan ?"

Mark thought carefully, apparently for his trenchcoated avatar he picked out wasnt much of a thinker, more of a kill first talk later type "At this moment the only thing I can think of is getting to solutide without waisting lives on either side."

"So we sneak in ? How many do you suppose can sneak in effectively without getting caught by any guards to tip off the enemy there ? for all we know the enemy isnt even in Solitude." Spike said

"What if they were ?" Mark asked

"What do you mean ?" Spike replied with a confused riase of an eyebrow

"What if the top guy you need to take down is in Solitude right now ?" Mark said he brought back the map and focused it on Solitude, it was actually the gateway t othe vampires own castle. "We split our forces like you said, half of them dress up as merchants, the rest as we are. Once inside the walls of Solitude we blend with the crowds there, but it if it anything like the other cities you visited it might be barren of peoiple outside"

"True, then in which case acting the part of merchants wont do it" Spike said

"So say we dont act as merchants, but meet somewhere inside the city ?" Mark said thoughtfully

"What do you mean ?" Spike asked

"Say we split up, the five of us, with James and lisa, and one by one go to Solitude by different directions. Here. We meet up inside this place, this looks to be the main inn or tavern in the city." Mark tapped the building, the map then focused on the place, The Ratinker Inn

"Odd name for a tavern" Spike said

Mark had to agree, "There are three ways into Solitude, North gate, southeast gate, and sewer network" He said pointing out each one in turn.

"There are seven of us, five humans, and two cats, The cats can get in easily, I'll go in by sewer, split the rest up and pick a gate, take one of the cats with you. We'll meet inside the Ratinker Inn... I cant believe I just said that" Spike said, the map faded, Mark seemed happy. But Spike was too. "As soon as Diamond gets back, we head out. We destroy these vampires once and for all." To that Mark agreed readily. Though Spike had effectively told him to shut up and get behind her.

 **Vampire Castle**

 **Malkev's chambers**

The vampire stood at the window as the rain hammered it, his back to the only vistor he had. "Everything that lives, is designed to end." The woman, Elsa, said "We are perpetually trapped in a never ending spiral of life and death." Malkev watched the rainfall without a word for long moments not saying anything. "Is this a curse ? Or is it some kind of punishment ?"

"I often think about the god or goddess who blessed us with this cryptic puzzel. And I cannot help but wonder. Will we have the chance to kill him or her ?" Malkev finally spoke up. He turned from the window and regarded the woman before him. The silver haired female, the head of the Eshu, the most powerful mortal within that world. "And I often wonder, Who, will end you, who will end me ?" The vampire smiled thinly then. "Have you ever wondered that yourself ? Who would end you, or who would be ended before you ?"

"I try not to worry too much on it myself. You worry too much. Your city is strong, Solitude has defenses not even Spike can get past." Elsa said, neither one knew that Spike was now a ghost, unable to be seen by mortals until close enough to the vampire targets. But Spike had gotten past both Markarth and Riften's defenses easily. It was scary in a way.

"What about the mortal ? Robert Oxford ?" Malkev asked, "His will is strong. Too strong to turn him to our side, he only wants out of Jumanji, out of a board game and back to his world." Malkev was confused how a mortal would want out of a game world, was it really a game world they were within ?

"He is not from this world" Elsa replied calmly giving Malkev a pointed look.

"He will still die in it" Malkev said

"Yes, that may be so, but it seems neither you or I are the ones to deal the death blow" Elsa noted

"What do you mean ?" Malkev asked her

"Robert Oxfordis a resourceful man, like his brothers. Spike is his enemy now. Not us." Elsa said

"Spike is his enemy ?" Malkev asked, giving the mortal woman a confused look

"I spoke with Robert Oxford briefly before seeing you. Gaining knowledge. Robert Oxfords elder brother Matthew was once the boyfriend of Spike, Spike has already killed Roberts wife Isabel, his older brother Travis, and Matthews current girlfriend, a woiman named Billie Jean Witwer. They are all that is left." Elsa explained to him. "So let Spike worry about them. At this moment we have other things to worry about."

"Yes, we have to worry, about Spike coming to us. Riften, Markarth, both were lost to us, their levels of control also lost to us. We hold only this city, Solitude as our base of operations, the populace none the wiser." Malkev said thoughtfully.

"What is your plan ?" Elsa asked

"I will let Spike come to us. She will be left with no alternative but to face me directly. Your troops and my own will funnel her and those with her into this very room. But I will cut her off from the others when she gets here." Malkev said, he thought more on the plan but had no other ideas to work with.

"Lure Spike to you, Good luck with that, from what I remember, Spike is rather smart, not to mention, if she was able to take down three of the Oxfords so far. A man she had electrocuted and whipped to death, a woman she had lotus leaf poisoned to death, and another woman she cut with fire and slain in an alley. Spike is too strong for you. But, it is your funeral, not mine that I am to worry about." Elsa said simply. Malkev grunted but didnt reply as he went back to looking out the window at the rainfall as Elsa left him in peace, leaving Solitude as quickly as she had arrived via portal

 **Soltitude**

 **twelve hours later**

 **Jumanji**

Spike slogged through the sewer muck once again, the stuff was thick with stink and stentch, not that it mattered too much if that. She was used to it by that point as her clothing only got soaking wet and the stink wore off over a brief period of time. But her plan was simple however. Infact Spike knew that her plan was not going to go to plan whatsoever once she got through the sludge. At one point Spike was swimming in the sludge just to get through the sewers. But she didnt care much.

Finally on dry ground Spike wrung out her hair and part of a dress sleeve then trudged on. Getting a mental map of the solitude sewers she looked about and found a ladder, climbing it she neared the top and found herselkf under the main throughfare of Solitude. "Perfect, the only way out so far and its into downtown solitude, wonderful. Gotta find another way." Spike dropped down the ladder to the bottom, the ankle deep water trailed ahead of her. She followed it a bit, and was happy to see the fact that there was more light ahead after a turn in the sewer trail.

Climbing the second ladder she found herself in a empty alley after lifting the sewer grate she climbed out without a sound and closed the grate behind her. Solitude reminded her a lot of th bazaar, she remembered the words she was to follow andremembered that Diamond and Miao had the map split between them.

But Spike didnt care, for one in limbo and only her cats able to see her, Spike was oddlygiddy, butterflies in her stomach so to speak at the mere thought of taking down her newest enemy. As she slogged through the sludge and muck, Spike thought back on things, three of her enemies were dead, slain in grusome ways two still lived. But which would be next ?

It didnt matter, she knew who was next, or rather what was next. Her plan at that moment was to take down as quickly as possible, the Vampire Overlord known as Malkev, and in order to do so was to slog through sludge ? So be it! Spike at that point didnt give any fucks, the sooner the vampire was dealt with ,the better for them all. Infact the sooner the vampire was dead the better for her as she wouldnt be in limbo as she was right at that moment. Being in limbo drove her mad. No skills, no cheats active, nothing working. It was as if she was using up her lives when she wasnt. Stuck in a state of life and dead. Only Spyder, Diamond, Mark, Miao and Diadem could see her.

Coming around a curve Spike saw a split ahead and focused inwardly, vampires stink was strongest there. She went to the left and went up a flight of stairs to a door. Sliding it open gently without a sound she looked around and saw where she needed to go. Seeing the endless piles of bones, Spike smirked "Almost too easy" She mused. She then hoped the others were just as easy as she was.

Ratinker Inn, sounded like a bad meal just waiting to happen. And Spike knew it in her heart that if she was to go there, well. It was going to be a lot of fun to be in a crowd of folks such as that. Spike ducked back against a pillar as a grate opened in the floor above and a dead body or three fell through. Two women and a man landed in a heap of the other rotting bodies. Mostly deceased men and women and rotting bones of many others. Ignoring the two women Spike rolled the dead man over, and thankfully sighed in relief, it was not an Oxford.

Spike took a hard look at the two women when she saw how well dressed the man was. She smirked, obviously the man had either pissed off a vampire or had just been slain in a knife fight seeing no injuries related to vampire bites on the male she looked to the first woman. Dressed pretty much like a royal by the look of her alone Spike stifled a laugh seeing how regal the three looked. Either the vampires were cleaning out the royals, or something was up.

The dress one of the women wore, was of all things, a wedding gown, stained tie dye style in blood. Most likely her own. Was she knifed on her own wedding day ? Spike had to wonder exactly what was going on in Jumanji lately. Looking through the dress pockets, did wedding dresses have pockets ? Where was this woman packing the stuff away ? Spike didnt know it but she was just getting herself deeper into crap.

She found a list, something akin to a laundry list, unlike any list she was used to. It was a list of names, a bunch of names that Spike couldnt hoipe to recognise or even hope to recognise. Until she got to the bottom. Seven names were rapidly going to the top. Spike snickered seeing the names. Her name, then Mark, then Miao, then Diamond, followed by Spyder, Diadem and Jalen. "It is good to be wanted" Spike murred softly before leaving the dead and trudging through the thick sludge for the way out.

However roundingt the corner she came across a pair of vampires. And smirked. "I hate vampires" Spike growled. Reacting fast she took out one by easily smashing its head against the wall, smashing hard into it for that matter while the other vampire freaked out and tried to run, Spike tripped it up, the vampire implaed itself on the spiked wall edge easily. Two down, Light knew how many were left. Spike picked up the pistol the vampires had and ensured she had extra ammo. Spike moved on, James and Lisa had gone ahead and were taking care of a few vampire hounds that guarded the ladder up into an alley with little to no trouble.

Finally out of the sludge and into the alley above, Spike took careful stock of where she was, stone houses, the side door to the inn directly in front of her. The city past that. Light was streaming from a few windows as the sun was rising. Spike checked the weapons briefly before smiling, she knew what to do.

Stepping from the ally Spike had to briefly stop, Solitude had changed since she played that holovido game back home. Solitude as a whole was now packed with people of all sorts. It kind of reminded Spike of the much more cleaner areas of Sacremento back home. And for a time the packed streets of Arendelle as well. The streets of solitude were packed with people. But the mood was somber almost as if a heavy smog covered the heads of the humans living there.

Spike spotted some soldiers and got in step with an earby group of people before popping ohnto a bench to listen in to their conversation. "The bosses are getting antsy again. Asking us to round up at random a resident or even visitor to the city to take to the dungeons to question" Said one soldier

"They're always jumpy" Said the second soldier of the three.

"If you ask me, which nobody does, the bosses are jumpy because of the rumors and the fact that Riften is such a lively place now. You'd think it is because of the black brairs being destroyed. Their drink never was that great to begin with" Said the third.

"Speaking of which, you were in Riften fairly recently where you not ?" Asked the second to the first.

"Aye, I was, and it was because the Bosses wanted me to find out why the Riften bosses werent sending their tributes as promised, whole manor razed" Saidthe first, I told the bosses, then they gave the order to gather at random people from the city to question in the dungeon over what happened" Replied the first.

"It dont matter now, les get back to our patrol, lord knows what the bosses are planning at this point." Said the third, the other two agreed and they got on their patrol without a word.

Spike sat on the bench a moment and moved quickly as another man made to sit down upon her without knowing she was there. She hated being the invisible woman and it was getting annoying rather quickly. She had to kill Malkev and fast. She spotted Mark at the same time he saw her. The two went into the Ratkinker Inn and took a seat overlooking things down below.

After ordering a drink Mark asked Spike. "Find anything worth using ?"

"The vampires, whom are reffered to as the Bosses here are ordering for people at random to be taken to the dungeons for questioning about what happened at Riften" Spike told him

"Great, I overheard folks talking about some merchant, clearly innocent beyond doubt, being taken by the guards over some misplaced ring." Mark snickered as Spike snorted in stifled laughter. Mark took a drink of his mead, as lame as the stuff was it was oddly good. "Whats the plan now ?" He asked her

"Right now we wait for the others, James and Lisa are exploring the city and James seems to know how to convey things to me, notes and otherwise when needed to do so." Spike said "So when they fgind something, they'll mark it up, then find us, and take us to it for us to interpret when we get there."

"Like a scavenger hunt" Mark mused he spotted Miao a moment later and waved her to their table. She too ordered a mead and sat next to Spike. "find anything useful ?" Mark repeated his question to Spike only this time he asked his cousin. Who smirked

"Long or short version ?" Miao had a impish grin on her face. Which made even Spike look at her, time seemingly slowing down around them as Mark focused on the woman before him. In Jumanji, Miao was a very pretty girl.

"uh... both" Mark said

"Short version, I ended up overhearing the vampires underlings directly looking for something upon my arrival. They said their bosses and lords desired the white one. I am going to assume that means you Spike, and take her directly to the Lords Hall at the top of the hill" Miao said

"Sounded more like the long version" Mark said as Spike struggled not to laugh.

"Alright, short version three guys are looking for Spike for their big bad leader and they want her alive" Miao said giving her cousin a look

"Anything else ?" Spike asked

"Yeah, they're not looking for you anymore, I lured them into an alley, soon the guards will find the bodies, but until that point we're safe in here." Miao said

"What about Diamond, Diadem, and Spyder ?" Mark asked

"Spyders on the rooftop of this building, Diadem I dunno, and Diamond caused a fight in the main gate area, during which she managed to sneak away unseen without issue and is coming up behind you" Miao said

"And giving you ther stink eye, you gonna share ?" Diamond asked as she sat down across from Spike and next to her brother. Mark offerede her some mead and called for a waiter to bring more over. All they had to do at that point was wait for the next two to join them safely so.

So Mark asked his sister. "Did you have fun ?"

"I threw a few punches, and got a look at some of the vampires own personal guards. Their colors, get this, are Templar colors, red and gold, and black on white, but, they're not templar designs either, they're some strange kind of symbol I cant design or want to design" Diamond explained

"Really ? Can you at least try to describe the sign ?" Spike asked her

"Alright, think a guy sucking on a turkey leg" Diamond said, Spike looked sick, Mark choked on his mead as Miao snickered and ordered just that, a turkey leg to gnaw on as Dioadem and Spyder stepped into view, the latter of whom did not look too good. Spyders mere appearance alone made people get the hell out of her way fast. Mark saw them and motioned them to join them at table. He took note of Spyders appearance, and the four extra arms poking out of her back. Yes, Spyder was indeed a Spider Demoness.


	39. Chapter 39

Jumanji's Creed Welcome to the Jungle

Season 2

Episode 19 Shafted

 **2 July year unknown**

 **City of Solitude**

 **Jumanji**

 **Sunset**

"Is there a reason you are... like that ?" Spike asked seeing Spyder as she neared the table to sit down, four extra spiderlike arms had sprouted from her back and easily visible to everyone around them. Which was sure to earn more than one enemy onto their tracks rather quickly.

"Its hard not to" Spyder said as she recounted what happened for her legs to appear, "One step into Solitude and bam my extra legs appeared. Thankfully nothing more or everyone would freak out"

"I think that once the vampires are dealt with, the magic they used will tone out and allow Spyder to appear fully human" Diadem said, Spyder nodded. How the Faerie could allow vampires to even live was lost to her.

"Either way, we deal with the vampires, I get back to normal,. Realitively speaking, and out of limbo" Spike said

"Indeed, the vampires grow bolder though, once they realised they lost Markarth and Riften; the only thing left for them is Solitude, the place is packed with people, kind of reminds me of Sacremento on a good day" Mark said. Spike tried not to smile but he made more sense and he was right, Sacremento was packed with people and it was well kept for that matter as well.

"The vampires are arrested at random people in this city and taking them t oa dungeon for questioning, that is our way in" Spike said the others looked at her as she once more took command of the group. "Some of us dress as guards, some act as prisoners. Once inside the dungeon, spread out and take down every vampire and thrall you find. If you can, free the prisoners within the cells if there are any alive"

"There are dozens of ways to hide" Mark said already planning on acting as the prisoner for this infiltration set up. He gave a funny look towards Diamond who simply smirked in return

"And only one way to be seen" Spike concluded, the two smirked and Mark stood up.

"I'll go find us some guard uniforms, I wont be long." With him as the only man in the bunch he had to find at least two suits of uniforms to have for women. Spike was in limbo so that left her out.

 **At that same moment within the Vampire Hall**

"The spider is here" Said a vampire underling

"So says the rumors within the city streets" Said Malkev calmly in reply

"And if they are true ?" Said a second vampire as the bartender withinthe Hall poured them some drinks. Malkev had to admit, for a barkeeper before being turned, Armand made a good Bloody Mari

"Spiders as a whole are used primarily fgor keeping food fresh, and guarding zones. You know how hard we worked to get those jungle freaks properly tamed enough to finish the job here" Said malkev the others with him at table nodded in agreement. There was too much to do and not enough time to do it in. "What of the rumors of Spike being in Solitude ? Has there been any solid evidence of the woman being here or is it rumor alone ?"

The vampires traded looks as one finally spoke "As of now it is only rumor, but the others in her group had been briefly spotted at points. There was nothing solid on finding them however, as soon as they were seen they were gone, almost as if looking or seeing a ghost"

"Fine, ensure then that if the party belonging to Spike are given a warm welcome, check every inn and tavern, every market, and every shop. Search the houses if you must do so as well" Malkev said simply. "If Spike or any of her cohorts are found have them taken to the dungeons and tortured for information of where Spike is." Malkev smiled an evil smile then. "Any questions ?"

There wer none, He smiled again. "Good, Armand, your finest brandy!" Malkev said, Armand smiled and nodded without a word, the finest brandy hadnt been touched in four hundred years alone! As the vampires drank to their hearts content the orders were sent out to their underlings and thralls. It wouldnt be long before they had their most hated enemies at their feet to be torn apart and fed upon, it was possible the group had the best blood in the realm to begin with too. One could hope as much

 **At that same moment in the Ratinker inn**

As the foursome ate Spike felt a shift in tone of the locals around them and saw why. She stood up. She knew she couyld be seen at that point by everyone. "Where are you going ?" Diamond asked her

"For a drink" She replied going to the bar and sitting down as the two guards went to the keeper directly next to her. Niether man looked in her direction but they both knew she was there.

"Can I help you gentlemen ?" Asked the keeper

"Yes, we're looking for a man and some women. This is their info" the guard handed the keeper a sheet of paper. Spike smirked, wonderful, using a picture with outdated information.

"Huh, you mean those ladies ?" The keeper asked nodding towards the table Spike had just left.

"That's the women, what about the man ?" the guard asked showing marks drawing.

"havent seen him since he left about twenty minutes ago, dunno what for, they all came in here, sat down to eat, then the guy left" The keeper said. Four more guards came in and Spike tapped the bartop for a drink the keeper gave it to her. She smiled, took a sip, then smashed the bottle on the guards head as he passed her by, the first guard was almost to their table. But the other four saw and heard the wine bottle shatter on their comrades head.

"You!" The guards called out to Spike as she simply smiled at them. "You come with us now" They said and motioned for her to join them, she shook her heasd.

"I got my own company thanks" She said waving them off. Of course she had to give them the middle finger. A guard tried to grab her and she easily ducked out of his grip, leaving the man grabbing air before smashing a chair over the mans head easily. The first of rthe two guards still standing turned at the noise and started in the direction of the fight only to halt as Spyder grabbed him and pulled him to their table.

"Where are you going dear freakadelic weirdo ?" She asked before planting a hell of a kiss on his lips, the man struggled briefly before gagging and choking on his own blood as Spyder used some of her web magic to block his throat up. The other four guards got into a fast melee with Spike before giving up and backtracking rapidly.

Mark stepped in at that moment and the guards still standing saw outside as the door slowly closedbehind him. There was a dozen dead guards, and four dead vampires and a thrall slowly turning to ash outside. "Is this a private party or can anyone join in ?"

Spike punched a guard in the crotch, the guy sank to the ground screaming, leaning down towards her she kicked him solid in the face, the man sank to the ground dead. "What kept you ?" Spike asked as she set a foot on the guy and looked to him as if catching her breath.

"Ran into some friends outside, but I got the guard uniforms." Mark said simply

"At this point we wont need them help us with these guys and we'll get out of your hair" Spike said to the keeper, the guy just waved them off.

"Anyone who takes on Malkevs guys are nuts, but I'm with you entirely, any time you are in town, Ratinker Inn is at your disposal" He told them, basically saying their meal was free. He said nothing as Spike tossed another guard at the table, Diadem went to kingdom come with the guy with a three way around the world before pretty much sticking the guard headfirst into a sack of very upset badgers. The two remaining guards were nervous before the whole inn went down on them like a millwhell on a seesaw.

When the fight was finally over Mark asked "So the guard uniforms arent needed ?"

"No, the uniforms were needed, but now they'r not, it seems we're expected" Miao said showing her cousin the drawings of all six of them.

Mark took the image of himself and snickered almost laughjing. "This aint me" He said between guffaws and struggling to catch his breath. "And you know it"

"So who is it ?" Miao asked

"Dunno dont care, come on, we got vampires to hunt." Spike said

"If you are to hunt during the night it will enable the vampires a greater degree of control, instead, wait until sunrise, when Vampires are their weakest" the owner of the Inn suggested. It was a good suggestion and a much needed one, Spike agreed anjd he lad the six to the room normally alloted for guests, only in this case it was given fully to them entirely

Diamond asked for a news paper, and was given one of all things which was unexpected but useful quite honestly. Not that she cared too much on the matter at hand. She opened it and started reading.

"So whats the plan ?" Diadem asked as Mark looked to Spike, who looked at him, he needed to think up a better one as her own plan of acting as prisoners and guards just went to absolute shit

"The plan is... to have one at some point, maybe sleeping will help, Keeper, do you know of any places that have a floor layout of the vampires castle ?" Mark asked

The man nodded and said "Remain here, I wont be long" Before leaving. Spike shut the door as the keeper left them.

"Well, that's that, he mightk now something or someone, or someone might see him getting what we need" She said simply, "So much for being subtle"

"Subtle isnt in Marks vocabulary" Diamond said simply as Mark just nodded as Diadem snickered, Spyder rolled her eyes and Miao complained of not having her daily coke, she was starting to miss it.

"Fair point" Spike said simply.

Itwas nearly full dakr when the keeper returned with the map, only he looked a little glazen eyed and Mark managed to see why. "He's a thrall now, we gotta destroy those vampires" Mark whacked fast and solid, knocking the man out easily, the keeper sank to the floor. "The sooner the vampires are dead, the better off the residents are. This guy is an innocent for sure"

"Recently turned into a thrall for that matter too" Spike murred thoughtfully.

"The mere fact that everyone can now see you confuses me. Whats going on ? For three weeks you were a ghost to everyone else with only us able to see you." Mark said turning on Spike, she crossed her arms over her chest as he spoke and at first did not respond

Finally she sighed and said "I am still in limbo, barely anything works for me, and so far I am only able to pick up fallen weapons from those we kill off or steal from" She told him. "the minute Malkev is dead, I get out of limbo entirely"

"So until then you're mostly a ghost ?" Miao asked, Spike nodded

"And here I was hoping that part was over" Spyder mused

"Whats that supposed to mean ?" Spike asked her, clearly confused, not exactly insulted, mainly just confused

"You're a very pretty woman with your wings and not in limbo of any form" Spyder told her. Spike had to smile, Spyder was right

"So what happens now ?" Diamond asked

"Now, we sleep, tomorrow, we take on the vampires and then go back to the Fortress camp" Spike said going for a bed, for once she felt oddly sleepy and ended up zonking out as she laid down. "What happens then I do not know"

Spike had a point, by time they'd get back to the Fortress camp they'd still have to collect and use resources, do odd jobs for Nigel, and try to find the place to put the Jumanji stone. Properly, a Jaguar eye or some such ? It didnt matter, Spike was asleep for once after three long weeks of being stuck in limbo, she was oddly giddy, and was either forcing herself to sleep or something more.

 **3 July**

 **Solitude**

 **Jumanji**

 **Sunrise**

Spikes eyes snapped open as the sun began to rise, the inn keeper was awake and somehow unthralled as Spyder used a bit of magic to snap him out of it while Spike slept like a dead rock. Sirtting up in bed Spike took in the room now that it was daylight, most interesting quite honestly.

That day was going to be a turning point and Spike knew it. She wanted to find the vampires and destroy them all, Malkev dead and her out of limbo was the perfect plan really, but she knew that plans made that way never stayed perfect. So she had to plan for any side effects of that plan. Such as getting the guard uniforms had failed epicly in a bar fight the night before, which most sure had indeed directed the vampires to their exact location, leaving the bar was now not exactly possible without getting eyes locked on them directly.

So that meant that Spike then had to plan to get out of the tavern and to somewhere else. But she hada ploan for that, she was in quasi limbo by that point, she had slept the night away. And the vampires had watched them all night long to see what they would do before daylight dawned

-8-8-8-

"Anything ?" Asked a vampire while they watched the dfoor of the Ratinker Inn from a rooftop garden across the street.

"Nothing" Said the other calmly, he rubbed his neck where the rising sun beganto touch it, it felt hot, like sunburn, for vampires sun was an enemy "We'd better get back inside before the sun rises further"

"We do as the boss said" Said the first vampire. Their master had given them extra ability to withstand the sunlight easily which allowed them to remain outdoors in the morning "Until we find something we stay put watching the front door"

"What abouyt the side or back doors ?" Asked the second vampire clearly upset at having to stay in the sunlight longer than planned, he wanted to catch up on sleep good and proper too

"We do exactly as the boss said" Said the first vampire. "We stay put until something happens" the second vampire growled and got back on watch. He hated this kind of mission. Being outside in the sunlight hurt. They never saw the two Jumcats marking their zoneand heading off like typical wildlife.

-8-8-8-

At that same moment Spike had arrived at their corner table and sat down, ordering breakfast as the others were already there and eating nicely without too much if any issue of any kind. They had no worries of being poisoned as the keeper of the tavern insisted the food was freshly cooked. Oddly being in quasi limbo showed Spike she was infact, quite starving."Whats the plan now ?" She asked around a mouthful of meat

"Right now, finish breakfast" Mark replied smugly, which caused his cousin to break down laughing briefly and coking for a brief moment or so on her meal before managing to focus enough not to die right there at the breakfast table. "You alright there cousin ?" Mark asked Miao who nodded

"For the moment" Miao replied before raising her mug "Keeper, more wine" the man brought the wine over to her, instead of refilling her mug Miao took the whole jug and started guzzling from it directly rather messy at that

"Careful Miao, some of it is getting in your mouth" Diamond said, which earned a smile from Spike around a mouthful of cheese, Miao was not exactly the most graceful woman even growing up. And being in Jumanji didnt help much either on that front.

"So aside of finishing breakfast what is the plan ?" Spike asked towards Mark, as he, after all, said the night before that he would think of a plan before breakfast on what to do to take on the vampires, it wasnt going to be easy either.

"I have something of a plan" Mark started to say as he tore off a chunk of cheese and started into it. "But I dont think you're gonna like it"

Spike just looked at him, erveryone else went oddly quiet as Mark scarfed into some poundcake and started munching. Spyder smirked, for once the cheat codes worked and Mark didnt caboom like a suicide bomber. "Alright so I might hate myself for asking this, what exactly did you dream up ?" Spike asked Mark

"You're not gonna like it, but there are vampires watching this building out the front doorm, and sneaking out the back wont be exactly doable at this time either" Mark said as Spike simply gnawed on a large hunk of cheese as Mark explained his plan. "The Jumcats found two vampires across from the front door, they've been there since dark last night and are possibly the reason for the keeper getting turned into a thrall"

"Two vampires out front, anything else ?" Spike asked as she ate

"Yeah, more guards are in the street ready to fight if need be." Mark replied, Diamond hadnt slept the night before and looked well rested in and of itself just by looking at her. Spike nodded, Mark then recounted a few other things. "The vampires are also on alert, the people in the city seem to avoid this place now too"

"I noticed it did seem rather empty this morning, was it because of us ?" Spike asked, she had to be sure

"Possibly, but not entirely sure just yet, its possible that the people that are avoiding this tavern are thralls and know they might die if they came in here" Diadem said, thralls were naturally sent out as fodder for vampires armies. And if they were avoiding the Ratinker Inn then it was possible there was some fallout in the ranks they could use to their advantage.

"From what it sounds like, rthe thralls are not doing their job, of hunting us without remorse, vampire thralls are fodder naturally so. But if they're avoiding us, it means they'r'e starting to fear for their lives, normally thralls dont fear anything" Spyder spoke up.

"So what happens now ?" Mark asked

"We finish breakfast" Spike said, causing Diamond to choke in laughter and Diadem to snicker, Spyder just rubbed her forehead, this was gonna be a long day. Jumanji never was this fucked up, and now it went down the shit entirely.

-8-8-8-

Outside as the sun was rising it was clearly noted that not many thralls went into the Inn as the two vampires watched the front door, the guards patrolled normally it was not going to be an easy thing to do quite honestly for that exact moment to strike. "When is something gonna happen ?" asked the vampire on watch as his fellow had taken a break. Somehow he hated waiting even as a human.

Something was bound to happen, they never expected Jalen to arrive in Solitude as a merchant and go vampire hunting on his own. Nor did they expect Spike to sneak out the back on her own to take care of the front lawn so to speak. So as the two vampires were avidly watching with baited breath on the front door for Spike or the others to exit the place a voice broke into their lines of thought.

"Hello boys" It was Spike, the two vampires twirled around, one of them beheading himself as he did so as Spike had picked up a knife off the table beside her, the vampires own movement to turn around at her voice killed himself, he dropped into ash at her feet as she turned on the next one. "I see you have been akin to a peeping tom have you not ?" Spike said simply to the remaining vampire

The thing stared at her a brief moment before snarling and jumping at her, the two traded blows rapidly before Spike had the upper hand and finshed him off. She went through his pockets before he managed to become nothing but ash. She sat down and read the freaks orders. They were to watch the front door, and only worry of the front door, apparently no other vampires were informed that the Inn in question had a side door, and a back door, and a cellar door. Which meant for the vampires could infact miss the party entirely just in that manner alone.

Spike smirked seeing the orders, casting a brief bit of fire magic she burned the orders to ash and left the rooftop. It was time to go vampire hunting and have fun while doing it. Something she enjoyed in and of itself. Then again most vampires she had hunted in that old hologame all said the same thing. Hopefully this bunch were only going to scream at her about being dinner.

Of course Spike was planning a cookout, and the vampires were the main course. The board was set and the pieces were moving. Spike got to street level and headed for the Vampires last stronghold, a massive structure and keep. Wonderful to be sure. Spike smirked, she couldnt wait to end these freaks once and for all in their own breeding ground.


	40. Chapter 40

Jumanji's Creed Welcome to the Jungle

Season 2

Episode 20 Level 12 Under New Management

 **3 July year unknown**

 **Solitude**

 **Jumanji**

 **Sunrise**

"You're going to need these" Mark said handing a package to Spike. Upon opening it the woman smiled, her twin swords, all her guns, and last but not least, her preferred dress. No more white dress! Spike smiled and ducked into a bedroom, seconds later she exited and was sliding one of her .45s into its place wirthin the folds of her dress.

Seeing the others waiting for her she asked as her wings finally reappeared on her back where they belonged. "How do I look ?"

"Deadly as ever" Mark said, the others nodded, Spike simply smirked. "What now ?"

"The original plan is shit, so we're going to go right to the next best thing and take on the bastards at their home. Dont bother asking around, the last thing we want anyone to know is us digging around to begin with. Come on." Spike turned and headed down the street. The others fell in step with her.

As they neared the vampires final stand the area became more and more noticable to be so. "Well this place sure went to shit with the vampires in control" Mark said seeing the state of the area, houses were burned to the ground, some still smoking. "Fire was recently put out too. Seems the vampires got mad and torched everything within reach and then let it burn itself out" He said

"All the more reason to take these freaks out now rather then wait any longer." Diamond said as Miao absently held her swords in her hands, currently unsure of what to do at that moment in time, not that it really mattered much to her to begin with.

"I agree." mark said

"You always agree" Spike smirked

"Whats that supposed to mean ?" Mark asked her turning towards her

"Nothing, only an observation, shall we get on with it ?" Spike said, knowing full well that Mark would agree and be itching to go, but instead Mark surprised them all by saying he had to take a shit first.

To which Miao then asked "Where does one take a shit ? To the movies ?" Spike facepalmed as Spyder broke down laughing. This was going to be a long day. Diadem was just confused by the terminology that Mark used and wanted to know more of what he meant. At least until Spyder explained it to her and Miao who still didnt get it.

A few minutes later and the group headed up the causeway towards the castle enterance. Spike drew a sword in her right hand, in her left she drew a .45 with an endless clip and when the vampires thralls surged forwards the party began. Spike soon lost count of how many she had slain as the thralls seemed to be endless before the actrual vampires started in on the fighting.

Mark used his battleaxe to brutal bone rending effect as Miao was a tempest in battle, Diamond danced around with her own twin swords as Spike occasional shot and sliced into vampire and thrall alike. Diadem she noticed was more or less a dervish as Spyder used a wicked looking demonic like sword. Diving behind some brief cover as magical hailfire rained on them Spike asked "Do we have reenforcements or is the city stupid ?"

"Jalen was to join us but things came up most likely" Spyder said in reply, Spike turned and fired twice over the rock outcrop, two vampires exploded into ash. "Why ?"

"Just wondering, it seems the vampires are just joining in on the fun" Spike said simply.

"Lets make a game of it" Miao said.

"A game of it ?" Diamond asked her

"Yeah, first to a hundred dead vampires gets dinner free" Miao said

"Silly girl, we're already getting dinner free" Diamond said to her, Miao didnt care.

"Alright fine, you pay for my food then if I get to a hundred vampire kills before you" Miao told her cousin. Diamond had to think carefully on what her cousin meant before realising it made sense, Miao didnt mean at the Tavern they were given free food within, she meant back at the fortress camp.

Diamond nodded. "You're on" Reaching up qjuickly the woman grabbed a unlucky vampire, ripped out its heart and pulled the body behind the rock in one swift move. "That's one." She said, Miao smirked and hopped over the rock, with their cheats active things were harder to do yes, but so much more fun. Diamond snickered and hopped the rock right after her and the two darted for the thick of the vampires, Miao a tempest and Diamond the dancer in the bloodletting

Spike popped up briefly and fired a few shots at random before ducking back down, three more thralls and a vampire were slain. "We need to get closer to the main gate to keep the vampires from coming in to flank us!" She called to Mark

"I'm on it!" He shouted and darted from his cover and with his axe hit the gate controls, forcing the thing to crash down and destroy the vampires under it trying to come through.

Seeing it Miao snickered "That still only counts as one!" She gleefully said as she ripped apart a vampire easily. Mark just rolled his eyes and throat punched another thrall dead on. With the threat of a flanking swarm ended Spike stood from her hiding spot, gun in hand and opened fire on the vampires that got too close. Swinging the sword at any who managed to dodge her fire. Spyder ghot in step with her as Diadem brought up the rear.

Seeing her advancing Mark joined them as Diamond and Miao began ripping into a nearby Vampire enscarpment that held as far as he could tell, hundreds if not more of the bloodsucking freaks of nature. Finally they made it to the main gate. Slaying the last few of the freaks as Miao and Diamond razed the encampment easily before joining them it allowed them a brief breather.

"The vampires inside might be regrouping, remember they know this place better then we do" Spike said

"Then what are we waiting for ?" Miao asked

"At this moment we need to regroup ourselves. Whos got the map ?" Spike asked, Diamond produced it with part of it from Miao. "Alright, if things go south fast, we meet up here. Scatter and fight what you can, aim for the hearts, rip them apart, use magic if you must." Spike said everyone nodded and the map faded away from view, Spike readied her weapons as Mark and Diadem went to the door. "On three" Spike said. "One... two... three!" On three Mark and Diadem pulled open the door to the castle allowing the vampire killers to enter unhindered as the gate was left in shambles and broken.

The vampires were not expecting them to make it through their massive army of thralls and underling vampires. No this was different for a long time. Longer still if one thought carefully on it infact. Not that it really mattered much if that. For a long moment there was nothing but silence as the endless halls of the massive structure was packed with vampires and thralls just waiting to be unleashed and yet hoping to never see death.

They saw death, it was right before them all in the form of six people, one man and five women. Each one armed with weapons unlike their own. Soaked in blood not theirs the six people regarded the packed halls around them. "Did we come at a bad time ?" Spike asked

A voice thundered and echoed in the halls "KILL THEM, BRING ME THEIR HEADS!" the thralls screamed and surged forwards as Spike opened fire and sheathed her sword rapidly removing her second .45 she opened fire, trading shots rapidly with other vampires and thralls as Diamond and Miao started a counting game once more.

Mark swung his axe and then puyt it away and drew his twin swords and rapidly danced among the undead and thralls easily slicing the horde down around him. Spyder and Diadem danced back to back easily, chopping down the enemy as they got close enough to get slain. The group moved ever deeper int othe vast structure.

Finally gaining a staircase of a sort that spanned the halls width it allowed the group to get the high ground. Vampires loved that. Dancing lightly back from a vampire's magic fireball Spike shot the freak twice in the face and once in the heart before turning and spraing bullets at the vampire throng in a easy arc of a sort.

Finally after what felt like hours of endless shooting, slicing and screaming of vampire voices there was nothing but silences, ash piled across the floor nearly ankle deep amid the bodies of endless thralls. The sounds of heavy breathing was heard as Mark sheathjed his swords and his axe formed in his hand.

Looking around as Miao grunted and kicked over a thrall after slicing its throat the group took stock of where they were, they had lured the vampires to the heart of the vampire lair and there was only one left. And they could hear rthe angered shrieking of the creature not fr away. "I think we missed one" Mark joked, it caused Spike to smile, he was right

"Yes, we missed one, everyone ready ? This last one is the most powerful vampire of them all, his name is Malkev, and for all we know, he's been outfitted with gear from our worst enemies." Spike said. She could feel it, once Malkev bit the proverbial dust, she was back to normal, no more limbo, and she couldnt wait for that. She was partly right too, Elsa had offered him technology and weapons, but he refused to take the offer.

"Hyperaugmented ancient vampire, wonderful" Mark mumbled, Miao growled, this was going to be fun. The group got their bearings and went to the last set of stairs, it was not a long climb upwards, so why not get going ? They had all day. At least they thought they did.

Spike took a brief look towards a window and saw clearly the issue at hand. "The sun is setting" She said

"Damn, that will make him stronger wont it ?" Mark said

"Yup, lets end this now while its still daylight" Spike said as she drew a sword after putting her right hand pistol away. Mark went for the door controls and cracked it open, it was time toconfront their current most hated enemy.

-8-8-8-

Within the ancient structure was a vault upon a oblisk of a sort, it was above everything yet within everything of the structure at the top of a set of wide steps. All it took was the right owner to reside within it. The room itself was silent save for a single creature waiting and watching.

As the door opened and six people stepped in the sole occupant of the room moved and spoke. "So you are the ones who have destroyed everything I had built" Malkev said seeing them. "How quaint. "I am not the least bit worried however, you and all your ilk will die by my hand, and join my army!" Malkev was insane with glee at the mere thought of converting Spike, his most hated enemy into a powerful vampire lord. So he decided to try and tempt the group.

But his attempt failed before it could start as Spike snickered, "What ? Us work for you ? Are you insane ? You must be! To think you can convert any of us is an insane thought in and of itself" She said to him

Malkev snarled. "Amazing, you really are the hated one" He smirked then "No matter, you are a good choice for the others to try and fight. Infact if I wanted you dead, I would have killed you long before you entered here" He said, clearly now bored, but it was starting to show how insane he was.

"Old man, give us a break and kill yourself instead, save us the trouble." Mark said

That got the ancient vampires attention entirely. As his gaze snapped to Mark Spyder spoke up. "I think you just made him mad"

"I love it when that happens" Mark said in reply, "they get all riled up and then they start screaming and throwing all manners out the window before just up and going fucking batshit on the guy that insulted him." It was true, in this case Malkev however had not advanced from his position by the rear of the old chaple like space.

"It is possible that he is pissed off yes, but not mad enough to strike" Spike said, "However there are other ways of fucking with a vampire." She fought herself to hide a smile as Malkev knew he was being insulted and grew madder, his face now beet red with anger.

Mark snickered, "What, you actually want to go necro on this fucker ? You really want to crack open a cold one and go to town with him huh ?"

"If you mean jamming my gun up his ass and pulling the trigger, yes" Spike replied

Finally Malkev had enough of the insults and sceramed out "Enough! You came here uninvited and yet you think you have full reign of the place! You destroyed my armies, you invaded my home, you took everything from me! Now you die!" Malkev drew a wicked evil looking sword as well as a powerful vampire spell in one hand. It was time to have some fun!

Spike settled into a stance as Mark drew his battleaxe. Diadem and Spyder held back Miao as she didnt know what to do as Diamond during the talking had taken to higher ground around the chapel. Malkev jumped at Spike and Mark, the two traded blows wityh the ancient vampire and Spike was nearly sent flying. Mark was forced to one knee and sparks exploded from where his knee slammed into the stonework floor.

"You presume too much" Diamond said, she took aim with her bow and fired, nailing Malkev in the leg, the vampire screamed and turned towards her, but Diamond was already moving faster than thought possible. Spike used that moment of weakness to strike at Malkev from behind with his attention on Diamond and Mark. Finally they made short work of him and he exploded into bats before reforming over the altar in the middle of the chapel and cuased an energy of blood explosion around him like a ball of energy. Spike smirked and charged her right hand as she drew a pistol from her bodice. Electriucal power surged and she fired a shot, the bullet glowed blue with lighting energy and connected with Malkevs shield, causing it to collapse in a huge explosion of raw energy

Malkev ran at them rapidly, sword swingly without care of where it was aiming to land a score or mark of any kind Again they made short work of him and he struggled to get back to the altar before collapsing at its feet. He got to his feet laughing madly. "You fight good." He regained his feet and settled into a stance and raised a hand. Spike put one of her swords away and settled into a stance as she held a sword her gun also put away. "Why not die, now ?"

He sprang at her. She sprang at him they both swung their swords. Spike just out of his reach, her own blade making a hard thunking noise as contact was made. They hit the ground a few paces apart. Malkev stumbled. "You lose, Malkev" Spike said turning towards him, he stood up still laughing, his crown was in two pieces at his feet. A thin red line appeared on his neck. Malkev raised his sword, screamed and made to swing at her, his body span in a full circle before he realised what happened

Malkev screamed loud and hard as his head snapped off like a cork, his body sagged and quickly formed a pile of ash and grease as his head broke into nothing but harmless ash.

Mark spat on the ash. "asshole" he said

"Served him right, he mentioned taking everything from him, and yet we gave him to everything, now he can haunt the others in the dead realm, if he got that far" Spike said

"Vampires are already dead, cursed to the land of the living unable to fully die." Spyder explained.

"At least Jumanji is free of them, but there are no doubt more still out there" Diadem said

"No, we killed them all when he was struck down." Spike said

"There is still Elsa to worry about" Miao spoke up, Malkev dead, Elsa remained.

"And her Eshu army still around too" Diadem agreed.

"One enemy is out of our way now, and we still have the city of Tiir in our grip with Creta and the others running it. Worse goes down we can hide out there and worry about dsaving Jumanji later."

"The last thing I want is to be away from Talak" Mark said simply, he missed his wife greatly, and he knew somehow that by staying in Jumanji and never finishing it they'd be doomed to be within Jumanji their entire life.

"Point taken" Spike said, the group headed out of the ancient castle, as they did so it began to collapse around them crumeling into nothing but ruins and endless ash strewn to the wind. As they returned to Solitude it became clear the city was more lively and seemed to not notice random crap had happened, however the keeper of the ratinker inn recognised them and welcomed them with open arms, allowing them the corner table to eat a harty dinner.

"Please stay the night" the man said "You rescued the city from the vampires, so its the least we can do for you."

"Thank you" Spike said in reply, "There is one thing we need right now, food and sleep"

"Food you shall have" the keeper replied. Mark took his leave again, he wondered if they had a library he might peruse. There was one and he was directed to it. He found himself rarther curious all of a sudden on things.

As the group of women ate their meal Spike had to laugh at the antics of Miao and Diamond, the two had made a game of the battle and had come out unscathed in the fighting. So that only meant one thing entirely. Something was up. "Alright you two, what gives ? Why the numbers during the fight ?"

"We were keeping score of how many vampires we killed, first to a hundred got a free meal" Miao replied as she gnawed on a massive leg of horse.

"I see, and what was the score ?" Spyder asked now interested as Diadem took her leave to get some sleep before the others went to the bedroom that night

"Well, by the time we realised one hundred was too low a number we kinda lost track" Diamond admitted. "Either way, Miao is brutal in a fight, even with the training she's had so far." It was true, Miao was learning still how to fight like a proper fighter, in many ways she fought more like a overall dancer instead of a dead on brutal fighter like Mark.

"Either case Miao won ?" Spike asked

"I think its a tie" Miao said. "After hitting one fifty three each we lost count after that" Spyder blushed at the mention of that number. "What is it ?" Miao asked the spider demoness

"Oh nothing, its just the number is my age." Spyder replied, Spike even looked at her as Miao said

"You dont look it" Miao was right, Spyder didnt look a day over twenty seven. Not that it mattered much if that.

Before Spyder could reply Mark returned, he carried a book under his arm. "I found what we need, I hope." He said as he took a seat at the table.

Spike took the book and read its cover. "Eshu Inquiries" She looked at Mark "Hardly bathroom reading, I cant make head or tail of this" She said none of it made sense to her, she could read it yes, but it didnt make much, if any sense to the winged supermodel of a woman.

"Basically this book has information on the Eshu, what to expect, their temperment towards outsiders, their religions, weapons, practises, everything" Mar ksaid

"So in other words we hunt down them or worry instead on whats going on at the moment ?" Spike said

"I think we continue to clear out eshu camps near the fortress camp before focusing instead on other locations. Tiir is our current safe location that we can hide out in if the need arrives" Spike said

"Sounds good, for now we stay here one more night before going back ?" Mark asked, not that he much cared, Solitude had a nice library.

"Yes, why ? You in a hurry to get back to the fortress camp ?" Spike asked, Spyder had to nod in terms of the question. Yet it was Marks answer that had them all confused

"Far from it, I want to know how long we got tomorrow morning, we can do some shopping and I can snag more books on the Eshu if there are any" he said. Spike had to agree there. She was starting to hate all the agreeing among the team.

"Alright, we wont leave first thing in the morning, we'll need food for sure, and also supplies to take back to the fortress camp antyhow, so time will be spent for all I know we might not leave Solitude until noon" Spike said simply as she bit into a leg of horse meat.

Mark had to smile, he was oddly happy for once and it made Spike only slightly nervous as to why he was suddenly so giddy, she herself relished the food she was eating, as if she had forgotten what it had tasted like. Being in limbo sucked, and thankfullty she was out of limbo and back to normal, even in her normal dress too, the repairs were finished before their battle. She felt properly dressed.

A happy meowing noise occurred however and James and Lisa, the Jumcats, bounded into the tavern, looking around cutely before spotting their table the two cats darted for Spikes lap and briefly fought over it before one decided to act like a hat on Spikes head. Spike didnt seem to care.


	41. Chapter 41

Jumanji's Creed Welcome to the Jungle

Season 3

Episode 1 Welcome to Armageddon

 **9 July year unknown**

 **Fortress Camp**

 **Jumanji Valley**

When dawn broke it for once found Spike entirely asleep, dead to the world she had been catching up on three weeks of apparently lost sleep. Limbo can do that to a girl. James laid across Spikes feet while Lisa curled up on the pillow next to her. Outside her cabin Mark tended the fire. Diadem had built up things a bit more with the supplies they had picked up. Spike being asleep well past sunrise as it was nearing the middle to late morning at that point made him rather nervous.

"How long is Spike going to sleep in for ?" He asked finally as the clock neared dead on noon.

"Dunno" Diamond replied, Mark gave her a dirty look "I mean, she threatened me last time I woke her up that she'd break my arm if I woke her up before noon" Diamond told him raising her arms as if in surrender and foir him to not attack her.

"So she wants to get caught up on the sleep she lost while imbo ? Its been what, a week now" Mark said with a strained sigh. He truly hated waiting and Diamond knew it

"Hey, you want to wake her up, be my guest; I am not going to pay for your funeral costs" Diamond told her brother. Mark just looked at her before looking back at the fire and stoking it as Miao with Diadem dragged in a load of logs and other pieces of wood for the fire. Seeing their cojusin, and their ancestor working together Diamond couldnt help but ask to Diadem. "So, Isu, those who came before. The makers of the Pieces of Eden, they had cults even in your time huh ?"

"Yeah. Ancient ruins that only my ancestors could have been forced to build." Diadem said

"Like Blackrock Temple ?" Mark mused.

Diadem nodded. "mother had me sleep in there one night as part of coming of age before I forged my sileteos." She said, Mark had to chuckle at the thought, the Wolfe burial grounds were a scary place to those who had never been in there before. But they all knew how Diadem had gotten sucked into Jumanji, she had to defeat it before anyone else was sucked in or it posed a threat to the kingdom as a whole. "So, how is Arendelle ?"

Mark stared at the fire. Somehow refusing to answer such a question, he had to end the Arendelle queens line, Anna refused to take Elsas place as queen. But it was Spikes voice breaking in when he finally looked up. "being torn down after internal strife tore it apart" She said, Diadem looked at her confused.

"So Jumanji's influence did spread dispite my efforts to contain it ?" Diadem asked

"No, it was a Piece of Eden" Diamond said, "It corrupted the woman who is leading the Eshu here in Jumanji beyond redemption. Mark had to destroy her in combat, and at the same time destroy the Arendelle castle. We were in the middle of demoloshying the town for the wilderness to take over when we came across the stone of Jumanji and came here"

"Somehow the woman called Elsa, got corrupted by the Pieces of Eden ?" If that was the case then if Elsa somehowe got into Jumanji at the same time of her death. "That does not make a lot of sense, if she is dead, why is she alive and well here in Jumanji ?" Diadem asked

"No idea" Spike replied as she stretched, her dress neatly repaired showed no signs of damage whatsoever "So, whats the plan for today ? Dungeon exploration ? Random shit to annoy the neighbors ? Burn out the stranglevine grove with antiplant bombs ? I could use some target practise" Spike said

Mark raised an eyebrow, he had no idea what Spikes hobbies were, or if she even had any. "Say again ?"

"I'm bored, I need something to do" Spike said

"Go back to bed ?" Mark suggested, which earned him a good donking with a open fist on his head. "You said you wanted suggestions, but you didnt say good suggestions, OW stop it!" Spike snickered

"Is this a private party or can anyone join in ?" Diamond asked which earned a dirty look from mark and a bark of laughter from Spike. "Why not find something to do ?"

"If I could find something to do, dear Diamond, I would not be bonking your brother on the head with my hand and giving myself a sore wrist at the same time" Spike said with a snicker as Spyder started laughing, Miao was clueless but thankful that Spyder knew a guy and had a source of caffiene brought in for her. Seeing the massive mug of coke in Miaos hands being guzzled once again Spike asked "Where did you get that ?"

"Spyder got it for me" Miao replied, Spike didnt press any further. If Spyder managed to get a source of caffiene for Miao wouldnt it kill the woman when they left Jumanji when this mess was all over ? Thankfully what happened in Jumanji stayed in Jumanji.

Spike took another whack at Mark and he caught her wrist, the two got into a brief sparring match before she managed another smack on his hewad before backing off a pace or two "I'm gonna go find something to do. Diadem are there any dungeons or the like near here ?" Spike figured to go exploring to get her mind off things.

"A few" Diadem replied

"Which direction ?" Spike asked her. Diadem smirked and brought up the map, marking for Spike two different locations to pick from.

"These are the only two within twenty minutes walk from here. I've only managed to scout a little chunk of this one however, its a maze of corridors and its packed with... stuff" Diadem explained the first location, a good ten minutes walk away, the other one a good jaunt the other way from camp with the fortress camp in the middle of the two evenly.

Spike nodded, she liked her options. "What am I to expect this place ?" She asked

"No idea, its hard to explain whats in this one, I only scouted into a small part of it as a whole before heading out as if Death himself was after me, but whatever was chasing me stopped at the door and never followed me outside" Diadem said. Spike smirked but Mark barked back some laughter, Diadem and Death had yet to meet, if ever

Spike nodded thoughtfully. "Alright, dont wait up for me" She said before picking up James, James purred in her arms and snuggled close. "James, listen to me sweetie, I need to go off alone for a bit. I want you and Lisa to stay here and keep watch on the camp while I am gone" james tilted his head at her confused as she ent softly to his ear "Maybe you and Lisa can annoy Mark a bit too" James meowed and glanced towards Mark thoughtfully as Spike scratched him behind the ears before setting the Jumcat onto the ground, the cat snuggled briefly up against Spikes leg before darting over by mark and batting a rock around idly as Spike headed off.

With Spike gone Mark figured he could rest and relax, but he knew better then t othink such things and instead headed off towards a nearby Eshu camp to scope it out.

Spike came upon the seemingly abandoned crypt and took stock of her gear. Twin swords on her hips, pistol in hand, check, she was ready to enter and find out just what awaited her. Opening the crypt door she waited a second or two to let the thing breathe in some fresh air and then she ventured in Gun drawn and a sword at the ready. Shifting her vision she took in what was around her in a ultraviolet light. Spike caught four sleeping forms, dead men waiting for her to walk buy to ambush her.

Refocusing her vision Spike snuck forwards on one knee and came upon the first body, the dead thing had indeed seen better days, ancient dead were better left dead, so she killed them again. First one body, easy sliceing swing took the thing out entirely. Causing it to jerk briefly before going still.

Spike snuck over to the next body, again she struck and the body twitched, however the noise was loud enough for the nearby dead to wake up. Spike took careful aim and fired a slurry of shots at the thing, it went down like a sack of weat off a cliff. And that woke up the last one, which swung at her, Spike rolled out of reach easily and brought up her sword, slicing the dead things weapon clean in half before grabbing the thing and pumping it full of lead.

Moving deeper into the crypt after taking up their items they carried, mostly local currency, how dead had such money Spike would never know nor want to know. A few of the dead bodies she came across carried gemstones. She saw then why as she came quietly around a bend as she skirted a oil trap on the ground and she saw it, the guy carried a horned helmet on its head and weas clearly ten ways past dead. It was as if Death itself came for the guy and saw his condition and then just up and left thinking it better to not get involved with the thing.

But Spike was not taking any chances, infact she felt it better if she didnt leave these fuckers alone. She counted three of the things wandering aimlessly, one on her left and two to her right. She shot the closer one first, and when the farthest one drew a bow, she shot it too. The last one looked at her and seemed to gather its breath before screaming at her, raw magical power exploded from the dead things mouth and threw Spike back a pace or two, Spike blasted into the thing with so much lead she was partly surprised the thing was pushed backwards before just simply falling apart at her feet.

The first section cleared Spike smirked. "I see why Diadem took off, these things are freaky, dead but somehow still alive. Like in that hologame back home" Spike mused, a smile on her face, perfect, if this place was like the game, she could easily ace it and at the same time enjoy it!

"So long boredom!" Spike chirped as she came upon a dead body at a door and noted the trap attached to it. Heh. Bending down she activated the trap and sprang backwards as rthe thing reacted to getting triggered as the door broke open easily. Skirting what protruded from the trap as Spike moved through the hall calmly and quietly she took note of what was around her.

A large long multistoried room was laid out before her. Well this was going to be a fun romp for sure. She took a left and went up a short flight of stairs, gun ready in one hand, sword in the other. Moving carefully and quietly into the room a coffin on her left cracked open and without flinching Spike brought down her sword, slicing the dead thing dead in the face, sending it back to the realm of the deceased

Moving on Spike took in what the room had to offer, it was massive and had three levels in total before she could see the rooftop overhead, coffins she saw lined the various floors, she saw two rooms to the right and one on the second level to the left. She started for the door and sliced down various dead walking before heading up a flight of stairs to the second levfel and cleared out a room before finding herself looking across the way at the two other rooms she had seen from the first floor.

"Whew, Diadem was right" Spike mumbled as she easily clotheslined a walkming dead, the thing went down like a sack of weat "This place is a maze" Spike sniped a few other walking dead things before jumping acxross the chasm of a sort that led to the lower floor and took a right, heading around a left turn bend in the landing of a stairway before going to the third floor and cleaning it out of undead that refused to stay down like they should have been in the first place.

Not that it mattered much to her. No what mattered to Spike was the stuff she was collecting. So much undead and some of them had gemstones, other had money, and others had weapons she could sell off when the time was right. The second section was cleared out and Spike breathed a sigh of relief. The place indeed was a maze and the dead just kept coming. It left her with little to no option but to press onwards and hope something worthwhile was at the end of it in full.

Entering the third section, how many sections were there ? It didnt matter, Spike took another turn and went down a flight of stairs before taking a right and slowing to a halt and peeking into the next chamber, a two level structure with water on the lower level. Well, a little water never hurt anyone. Spike knew that for sure, and with the cheats active any kind of water she had come across wouldnt harm her in any manner if that.

Spike shifted her vision slightly and took in how many dead were wandering around, then smiled, a party was to be had in mere moments! She knew it to be sure. She put her gun away and drew her second sword in her left hand and crept forwards. Striking soundlessly one then the other dead thing wandering too close before standing and revealing herself, Eadsily dodging arrowshots as she struck down many dead before finally redirecting a arrow back at the archer shooting at her. The skeleton broke apart with a clatter. That was oddly easy.

Spike gave it no thought as she moved to the next section after taking a left turn and going up a flight of stairs. She heard loud screams and footsteps, doezens of the dead wandered in the next chamber, a dining hall of a sort. Who would live in a place like this ? So far underground.

What time was it ?

Again Spike didnt give two shits of anything as she sliced and diced into her new playtoys. As she went through the cyrpt she began thinking over how she could take down Matthew. It had to be done sometime, his wife, brother, and sister in law were all dead. So that left only him and bobby. The bastard was gonna get it and get it hard in the face where it hurt the most.

But to find him. That was her new issue. So as she took down the dead she began planning and polotting, they had to return the stone to the kaiju statue at some point, they couldnt live in Jumanji forever. Spike wanted to see her family again, but not this soon no, she had things she had to kill, stuff she had to do. Her brothers and sister could wait a little while longer.

Finally the third section of the crypt was cleared and the dead laid at her feet. It was odd really, Spike hadnt the foggest of what exactly happened in the last hour or so since she had initally arrived in the crypt. Finding a door she opened it quietly, a trap was triggered unseen and she ducked out of the range of the falling log on a hinge before it retracted to the ceiling. "headbanger logs, really ?" Spike had to smirk just remembering the things in her favorite hologame back home, she and Annalee had played that game so many times over. Solitude was different from the gameworld. Vampires did not possess a home there. They were well north west of Solitude in the game itself. But Jumanji didnt care., the vampires were dead and Spike was out of limbo.

Finally the last section opened up before her. Each door looked the same as the one before and honestly Spike thought she was going in circles. Oddly she was going deeper in a broad wide circle before it tapiered off far above the initial point of entery. She did not recall any hills near t othe fortress campsite. But that didnt matter much to her. Stepping up a staircase she came up to a landing and silently poked her head around the corner, using her sword as a mirror to see what was going on around her.

She counted three of the horned helmet wearing freaks standing aimlessly staring with sightless eyes at nothing as a fourth seemed to patrol, and had magic in its left hand. Spike looked closer and could easily tell what kind of magic that it was. Ice magic sucked and the spikes tended to get stuck in her backside. But she didnt care much if at all. Far from it really. She was fast enough she could take out the ice thrower. She saw two more of the freaks who werent dead but had to be dead. Should be dead on the upper level, a bridge overlooked the room of two floors tall. A single pedestal sat in the center of the second floor bridge. Spike then saw the door to move to the next room.

Pulling her sword back from looking about Spike leaned backwards from the corner a moment before realising exactly what was about to occur next as the coffin directly next to her broke open and a dead thing stepped out. Reacting fast Spike brought down her sword, the dead thing barely able to get a growl out as it broke apart at her feet.

So much for stealth.

Spike sighed and drew her second sword and stepped boldly around the corner right into the path of one of the patrolling ice magic users. Easily slicing the thing down before it could get a shot off, Spike span on her feet, her wings sprang wide and sent one of the horned helmet wearing dfreaks sailing into the wall before her sword caught it in the neck, easily beheading it. The others in the room had no clue what hit them as Spike made short work of the bunch.

Finally she got to the pedestal in the center of the room on thre second floor, it was a stone tablet with information on it. Blowing away the dust she read it aloud "'Keep moving, lest you falter, one wrong step all falls asunder, keep straight the way and you will find the day' Well, that is unhelpful" Spike grumbled. She never was good when it came to poems or poetry to begin with. She saw where the door was and activated a trigger of some form, pieces of magic formed into a path. She had to keep moving on it she realised it was a riddle. Great so this was doable for sure then. Spike smirked. Hitting the trigger a second time she started off on the strange patter until it locked with where she was headed towards and the door broke open on its own.

Spike smirked, Diadem didnt get this far ? It didnt make a lot of sense to her though she did like where this path lead her as it took a gentle slope upwards before leveling off after a few dozen paces and two turns and one switchback before she came tyo a circular stair leading up. "Nothing ventured, nothing gained" Spike said thoughtfully before stepping upwards on the steps, two at a time, she had work to do.

The stairs came to the top in a massive single leveled high roofed room, a tomb of some sort, a single coffin laid upon a dias not far off and all sorts of piles of crap laid everywhere around her. Crap that included gemstones and piles of money in Jumanji gold. Spike scooped it all up. Somehow not even the least bit fazed at how the money and gemstones fit so snugly in her seemingly endless belt pocket.

But it was as she neared the dias when the coffin broke open., "Who dares enter my domain ?" thundered a gravely dead voice as a oddly female dead thing woke up and got to its feet,. Withdrawing the biggest possible sword Spike had ever seen the winged woman smirked. Finalyl a good fight. "Show yourself thief!" The dead thing called out

Spike stepped into the light, in full view of the dead thing. Pistol drawn and ready to fire. The dead thing growled and shambled towards her rapidly closing the distance as Spike unloaded on the thing. Three dozen shots and the dead thing was still coming. Finally Spike drew a sword and swung, beheading the dead thing.

As the dead body and its head hit the floor at the same time a door broke open not far away, the light streamed in and Spike could see it from where she stood on the floor in the center of the room. Spike put her sword away and then put away her pistol before bending down and checking over the dead thing, apparently a powerful queen by the look of it. Taking its weapons, whatever money it had on it, and a handful of gemstones. Spike smirked, still unphased at how the world of Jumanji was similar to her favorite video game in the real world.

Standing from the body, Spike ventured towards the newly opened door and found a massive treasury of a sort as more piles of gold and even more piles of gemstones were stacked carefully in the room and apparently well kept in the place

A single chest however had Spikes full attention when she found it was locked Spike shot the lock clean off the thing and cracked open the chest without a word before focusing instead on what was in the thing. A dozen gemstones, some gear, and finally a weapon of some form, upgrades it seemed, for her pistols. Spike smiled, the day was a good one. The upgrade was electrical rounds. Something Spike always did with her lightning magic even in the real world.

Stepping from the chest Spike headed up a path that lead mostly upwards but also twisting all over the place as it seemed a hardpacked tunnel over a well designed crypt hallway.

Finally coming to a small level clearing of a sort with a door Spike broke the door bar and pulled the door open with a crack. Shielding her eyes briefly as light poured in from outside into the small room. Spike drank in the sunlight and fresh air. It felt good. Spike then got a good look at herself, she was soaked in blood, she thought she felt sticky. "Great, where is a river ?" Spike mumbled then before turning and heading off without a sound.

A moment or so later she found a river and waded into it, swimmning for long moments to clean off the blood before swimmning to shore. Hair soaked it started to rain, Spike laughed, "I dont think I needed that swim" She mused, "Ah well, time to head back.

Of course she knew she'd get sidetracked, so as she walked she started tracking bears and what had to be elk and forms of deer in the woods she found herself in Spike went hunting, it was not the first time she had done so, her brothers had taken her on hunting trips to the north and even to the equator city

Hunting trips were loads of fun for Spike, in most cases she could hunt to her hearts content and be alone for as long as possible, which allowed her a chance to think carefully on what was going on around her and what she could do to make things better for both her family and the others she worked with. Talak she knew was concerned for the children to never grow up in poverty or war or even without a proper good education that was not brainwashing.

Talak in many ways was like her husband Mark, Swpike liked her brother in law only so far as she could throw him, which was not far when she thought about it, so she barely trusted the man. But what she liked about him was that the education Talak offered to the kids and families alike was to insist on many levels that the kid thinks for themselves on things they want to do and feel they should do. In most ways it broke tradition but Spike and Talak didnt give a damn and as far as Spike was concerned, still didnt give a damn, if a child relied on his parents to do thingds for them, so be it, but if the child wanted a say in how they are raised, and what they want to learn, that was good too.

Spike headed back towards the fortress camp as the day started to get dark, She had lost track of how long the group had been in Jumanji but she was happy, she had her wings. In a clearing Spike spread her wings and took to the sky, it was time to return to the camp.

But as she flew towards camp Spike remembered, she had no goddamn clue how to properly land as she slammed into the front gate of the fortress camp spread eagle.

She heard within Mark's calm voice. "I think Spike is back"

"No shit Sherlock!" Spike retorted as she bit back the pain of the impact and the door fell open allowing her inside.

Seeing her Mark asked "So how did it go ?"

Spike saw he looked frazzled and said simply "Not bad, who knew the dead took their money and gemstones with them when they got buried huh ?" She emptied her bag mostly of werapons and a handful of gemstones of various types. Mark hadnt seen that many gemstones in his life execept for that one time when freeing Sacremento of influence and having to get gemstones for the Assassin's to use as currency

Diadem for one however was happy, they had money for supplies and weapons they could sell for a good bit of money and food if needed.

Spike finally asked Mark as the camp turned down for bed. "The hell happened to you ?" Mark just glared at her and entered his cabin, Spike knew already what happened to him, Lisa had given Mark hell for a good few hours that day. At least she wasnt decking him. Spike entered her cabin, and shut the door, setting her weapons on the table near the bed she collapsed onto the bed, her wings spreading briefly as James curled up next to her and nested close with a happy purr. Lisa joniing them second later. Spike fell asleep to purring Jumanji Cats


	42. Chapter 42

Jumanii's Creed Welcome to the Jungle

Season 3

Episode 2 The Day After

 **10 July year unknown**

 **Village of Kiphize**

 **Jumanji**

Mark found himself the next day wandering from merchant to merchant selling weapons and gear to get money, food and supplies after Spike brought back a shitload of stuff to sell off at the right time to do so. Not that it fully mattered by that point but he didnt much care about it.

But the more he thought about it the more he knew that Spike had set the Jumcats on him in the first place the day before when she hugged James like she had. Lisa had played bongos to the beats of "Oh Come All Ye Faithful" and "Rock Around The Clock" until his head swam with the music and he was seeing stars

But he didnt dare try to harm either cat, no, had he done so Spike wouldnt have been happy and he would have been given one hell of a beat down. In Jumanji he was Spikes second in command, literally her right hand man and in charge when she was gone, Jumanji worked that way in such a manner too.

It was not that Mark hated Jumanji, far from it, he infact wanted out of Jumanji to be with his wife. He wanted Miao to be with her mother, he wanted to be sane. But there he was, selling weapons and getting money and in most cases food and supplies. But it was Diadem who asked him to sell the weapons in Kiphize. The same place where they had offed the leadership when they first arrived in Jumaniji. Mark already didnt like the look of the place when they first arrived there. But somehow it felt better with the original leadership and their cronies removed from power.

Elsa was slowly losing her infleunce in Jumanji, and Spike at that moment, Mark knew was taking the fight to one or two of the Eshu camps in the area. So far the Eshu camps were off guard and never could find where the Fortress Camp that Diadem had built over the last million or so years was located. Hell had Mark not known where it was he'd be unable to find it himself.

"How much you want for this ?" a merchant asked to Mark when he presented a few maces to the guy. Mark smirked, his asking price was always the same, a solid one twelve local currency, or a handful of random gemstones to the same vaule. Most of the time he was getting the gemstones or food and supplies over local currencies, gold normally paid good for things, normally.

"Same price, one twelve local currnecy, or the same vaule in a handful of gemstones. Take your pick" Mark told the man

The merchant thought a moment then nodded. "I'll take the whole lot, in silver." Mark smirked, the deal set he kept his end of the bargain, the merchant counted out the silver for Mark to take before Mark handed him the weapons he ensured it was indeed the right price.

Silver was apparently worth more than gold it seemed. Mark wasnt so sure, but it seemed about right to do it now that he thought about it. The merchant none the wiser, took the weapons, some of which were infact cursed weapons that Mark was advised to sell as fast as possible. Those maces were infact cursed weapons that none really wanted to have within reach.

And Mark didnt blame Diadem one bit as she joined him a few moments later, seeing him unloading the maces for the merchant and the man took them with a nod. The two then left the merchant and went for a nearby dining place. "How did the sales go ?" Diadem asked her decendant.

Mark smiled "Well enough, mostly gemstones, the last merchant paid in silver. Which I think is the local currency here in Kiphize" Mark told her as he ordered a pair of beers for them at the table they sat at. "A few of the merchants gave me supplies for the fortress camp. I dont know about you, but I plan on going home to seeing my wife. And seeing this as northing more than a fleeting dream or bad memory.

Diadem smiled "Who would pass up the chance to meet their own ancestor ?" She asked him

Mark looked at her "I met my ancestors, your mother, your aunt, and your cousins already outside Jumanji." he told her, he sighed. "Kasmerilah though is a nice woman, good with advice, and yet fast with that reverse blade of hers."

"Aunt Kamerilah ?" Diadem gave him a confused look, "You mean younger sister Kamerilah" She said, Kamerilah's daughters, Yin and Yang were Diadsems nieces. Like how her younger sister Luna's daughter Hidden Flute was her niece.

Mark sighed, she was right. "I... thank you, I need to read the family tree further. Its my fault. I thought she was your aunt, I had forgotten that you are Yaekos firstborn daughter." He said, Diadem smiled and nodded, he was forgiven.

"So what is the plan now ?" Diadem asked

"Right now sell more weapons, try and get supplies, why ?" Mark said in the form of a question as he was infact curious

Diadem regarded her decendant carefully. "I never took you for a merchant, you dont seem to have the nack for it." She said to him.

Mark smiled thinly. "Everyone learns something new about me every day, some days I like to sell shit, most days I like to kill shit, but lately, I'm not doing shit so I might as well sell shit to get shit and supplies for camp"

"And Spike ?" Diadem asked. "How did the two of you exactly meet ?" Boy was she in for a bill of goods.

Mark leaned on the table and looked at her. "Its a long story, but in short, I had originally planned to kill her. We'd fought a few times and she even captured me a few times and took me to places I could only dream of. Then Arendelle happened, I married her boss really, so its more like we're siblings that love to hate each other but work well together in the end." Mark said. Diadem smirked, he said long story, but gave her a full sitrep so to speak.

"If it did not come from you, then I would not have belived it, and yet somehow I find it a good story to tell the kids. If I had any" Diadem said sitting back in her chair a moment lost in thought.

Mark snickered at that thought. "I dont think you would make a good mom, well, no offense meant but you seem more a woman intent on finding battle and ensuring your siblings and neices and nephews grow up in safety" Mark said to her. Diadem nodded, he was mostly right.

"You mentioned Pieces Of Eden, what exactly happened in Arendelle ?" Diadem asked, Mark sighed, it was not an easy thing to talk about.

Mark set his jaw, he didnt like to talk about the past much if at all, he hated to think about it honestly. But Diadem had asked. So he said "The last queen of Arendelle was corrupted by both a Staff and Apple of Eden combined. She turned Arendelle into a dictator state and ruled with an iron fist for twelve years. As a Wolfe it was my job to destroy her, her sister, Anna refused to lead a beroken kingdom and insisted we destroy Arendelle execept for the Pond District, the new area is now named Pond" Mark said trying to focus and get through it. He hated bringing up the past.

Diadem sighed and nodded. "I see." She said simply. "In that case you can rest assured that when this is over, those pieces of eden will not be found by the queen. You did your job to desteroy the evil that overttook the queen so I am not blaming you for that, you're a Wolfe after all. Took your mission one step further and protected the kingdom as a whole, by destroying its leadership. A wise course of action if you ask me." Diadem said

She looked to him, "The question however remains, was it worth the sacrifice ?" He looked at her confused, "From what it sounds like, and by look on your face, the Queen was a dear friend of yours, but you also lost others close to you at the same time."

"Spyder is still alive, but she repaid her debt. Elsa, the last Queen is dead, she had brought Arendelle to ruin. But now... now shes dead. And she had slain a friend of mine the mother of my son Auji. She is at rest however." Mark said, detailing if briefly what Georgina was like

"Spyder is still alive because she used a time spell and had extra lives left to go" Diadem said. Mark smirked, it was a shock to find Diadem alive and well. "you find something funny ?"

"The mere fact that Jumanji has extra lives to begin with, we all have one life, we choose how we live it." Mark said, it didnt make a lot of sense to him. Life did not have cheat codes. "I still cant believe we have cheat codes in here either"

"You've been here about a week or so ?" Diadem mused

"Feels about a week yeah, but it has to be much longer since we first arrived." Mark said. "I mean, the mere fact that time seemingly doesnt matter here, I am starting to forget the time we arrived in Jumanji, much less the first night we had here being in Kiphize after killing off the leadership here."

"You did what in Kiphize ?" Diadem asked

"Keep it down will you ?" Mark hissed. He leaned over the table towards Diadem. "Spike didnt much like the leadership here and knew the guy was an animal abuser and was searching for a dog endlessly. So when he took up Spike to try and find the dog, she had other plans, turned down the offer of reward and what was more found out the bodyguard and captain of the guard here was a bitch that needed to be put down. So the four of us worked as a team and took out the high ranking members of the guard plus the leader of the city to begin with." Mark explained softly so only she could hear

"That explains why Spike doesnt come here" Diadem said. It made sense in the short term, by destroying the leadership it only made room for a new person or two to get into the leaders place. But certain parties wanted the leadership gone to begin with and merge with Tiir to the south. "Taking out the leadership because she had a bad vibe about the guy, it makes a bit of sense. But then there is also the Stone to worry on too" Diadem said, she explained to Mark what Nigel had told her, to find the kaiju statue and return the ancient stone to where it belonged.

"He gave us the same spiel, it was Spike who figured out that he was a NPC" Mark said

"A what ?" Diadem asked

"He's part of this world, to him Jumanji is a game world, therefore as part of it, he's a Non Player Character, he's not one of us, he's a resource with limits basically and a precoded string of responses for what we say or ask him" Mark explained what Spike explained to them in Nigels van. "Jalen is different though, he's from the Dreaming aparrrently. Whatever that is"

"The dreaming is what happens when people sleep" Diadem said, "Jalen is from the Dreaming, so he's made of Dreams, like Creta and Spyder and many others execept for the Isu and Elsa who has taken control of the Isu, whom people here refer to as Eshu." Diaden didnt like it, but she had to trust Mark, and Mark already trusted her with his life as it was.

"For what its worth, it confuses the shit out of me." Mark said pouring a bowl of wine from a bottle on the table and took a long drink of it. "Day one alone we each lost at least one life. And then we met up with Spyder in town and she gave us the cheat codes. Never slept so soundly inside a video game in my life before" Mark didnt like Jumani very much, but he was confused. "Why was it, that only I, Miao, Diamond and Spike heard Jumanji's drums ?"

"I dont know" Diadem said, "How did you guys know it was Jumanji ?"

"We didnt, Spike did, she recognised the drumming pattern, and recalled a book, and three movies, and also part of a game back in our world" Mark replied. Spike of all people had made a point to see those three movies in the theatres, and ewhen the holo plex theastre opened with the third Jumanji movie to view in gull holographic 3D it made more sense to go see it when it had come out.

"So you do trust Spike then ?" Diadem asked

"Not really, but what choice do I have ? Miao trusts her with her life becahse sie pretty much grew up with Spike, at least as a prisoner of Spikes sister, my wife Talak" Mark corrected Diadem slightly. "Since coming into Jumanji, I dont have much of a choice but to trust Spike as much as I am able to do so. But I learned over time of both being in Jumanji and before we found the rock, that Spike can idneed be trusted. She helped me on many a thing."

"And yet now she cant fly well enough ?" Diadem pointed out, which caused Mark to nearly choke on his wine. "What ? Whats so funny for you to choke ?"

"Spike flies very well. Its possible that Jumanni disagrees with her and causes her to ram into random crap when trying to land" Mark said with a small bark of laughter.

Diadem however didnt laugh, a few soldiers had entered the eating place and sat down, ordering a drink or two. "Do you know who they are ?" She asked seeing the soldiers. There were four of them, and oddly, Mark thought one looked familiar.

Turning slightly Mark saw them and mused simply. "Nope, never seen them before however one oddly looks familar" he said in reply seeing the group. Two women, two men, one of the men looked oddly familiar as if Mark had seen the guy before, even with the Eshu like armor the group wore, they were celarly locals, well three of them were.

Mark motioned for Diadem to be quiet as he called over a waiter. For a moment after getting their request for food listened in on the conversation of the bunch of soldiers. As they spoke among themselves.

"I dont like it" Said the man Mark thought he recognised from a picture Spike had present, it was Robert Oxford. "First my brother Travis, then my wife, then my sister in law. Who is to know if I or Matt is next"

"Each one died more grusome then the last. I agree" Said the first woman of the group. Her name was Takia, and she didnt much like the look of the Oxford man very much if at all. "Our commander wants us to protect you, but you seem to hold your own in a fight" Takia said

"I doubt t6yhat, his brother, wife and sister in law all died more worse shape then thew one before them, Travis Oxford, slain by whipping, his blood used to paint the walls, Isabelle Oxford, your wife, slain by Lotus Leaf Poison, and then your sister in law, slain by fire steel. What is to say of what will happen to you ?" The male, a guy named Jot said

"Jot has a point Robert Oxford, we cannot protect you if we do not know what we are up against." Said the second woman, who was named Jek.

Robert didnt like it so he explained simply. "The woman who killed my brother, my wife, and my sister in law, is the same woman my brother Matthew dumped before taking in my sister in law." he said

"You mean Spike Ravenloft ?" Takia asked him

"No, I mean Spike Milligan, the woman you know as Spike Ravenloft is just an alias of this place given to her." Robert replied

"And yet you insist on being called Robert Oxford instead of your given name, of John Matthews." Jek replied curtly, already wondering how quick this man was going to die, Spike Ravenloft sounded like her kind of woman to have on her side in a fight.

"Because my name is Robert Oxford, not John Matthews." Robert replied

"Even so, we agreed to call you by your name, and yet you are jumpy as if the shadows are watching you, they arent, so calm down and drink your sake" Jek said. A waiter was called and food was soon brought to the table. The four soon went quiet with eating of food.

Mark was quietly eating his own food with Diadem as the two sat a table over, they couldnt help but overhear the foursome talking. Soon they were done and leaving the eatery and heading off. As soon as they were out of earshot Mark said "This way" the two then ducked into an alley and went around the building.

"Whats going on ?" Diadem asked him

"When we were listening in I took note of where their table was along the back wall. Come on" Mark found a loose board and gently opened it, looking into a storeroom the two stole inside and went to the next wall, peeking through the slat in the wall they saw the table, Robert Oxford had been so paranoid he had his back to them, Jot was diredtly, Mark noted, to the left of Roboert Oxford, and the women were to the right and across.

"Waiter" Robert called out, the man came to the table

"yes sir ?" The waiter asked

"That table, those who were here, who were they ?" Robert asked

"A pair of sword merchants seeking to sell their wares sir, I do not make it a habit to ask for the names of my customers, I respect their privacy" the waiter replied, "The only way we ask for names of anyone is simply to stay the night to know who we are renting our rooms to." Robert nodded. "if you like I can bring you our rooms list"

"That wont be needed, thank you." Robert said, he dismissed the waiter after another bottle of sake was brought to the table.

Within the storeroom Mark and Diadem quietly left as if they never had been there in the first place. Moving quickly back to their wagon Mark started takeing inventory as he knew in just moments Oxford and those with him were to exit the dining area. "Alright, Diadem, these swords," Mark took eight blades, "Go over to that merchant and make him an offer, if he refuses, approach Oxford and his fellows and offer to self the weapons to them. If they refuse ask instead to speak alone with the woman called Jek, give her this" Mark handed her a piece of paper. Diadem nodded and too kthe weapons to sell off.

Mark continued with his inventory of what they had left to sell and started to wonder briefly if it was all worth it, with a shake of his head he left that thought by the wayside and took a handful of battleaxes to sell off to a nearby merchant who bought each one at the listed price.

Diadem had it only slightly worse, only two sewords left to sell after her initial merchant she went to Oxford and those with him, "Weapons for sale! Two weapons perhaps to aid you on your journey! Only one twelve in gemstones!" She said

At first none of the four wanted to look at her but they saw that she wanted to make a good sale, so Jek offered "I will take both, for double the price you offer, deal ?" Jek said

"Sold! Diadem said, handing over both very well made katana swords, and with them the paper Mark had given her, to Jek as Jek placed in Diadems hand a bagful of gemstones. A happy noise came from Diadem, a good sale, and a good happy customer as jek examined both blades carefully, and thanked her for her service before the foursome headed off.

Diadem went back to their wagon and went inside the covered portion and waited for Mark to return. When he did she said "Sale complete and letter delivered"

"Good, we'll see her at the fortress camp tonight, she can mneet with Spike and the two can begin plotting on how to free Spike of her tormentors" Mark said simply, "Shall we get going ?" Diadem nodded and Mark took the controls of the duce and a half and the rig started off.

Soon they'd be back at the fortress camp where Spike waited. For one Spike just slept in, it left those in the camp little choice but to either let Miao play with the jumcats, which was a really cute thing to see, or risk Spikes wrath if they woke her up. Spyder however wasnt seen as she was somewhere on her own, possibly with Jalen somewhere the two had kicked it off rather well.

Diamond however was practising on a dummy or six rather skillfully and it made some of the soldiers with Diadem nervous at her mere combat skill, for a time the dummies worked, and then Diamond wanted to spar with others of the camp, within an hour the sparring became a importmptu teaching session and it went oddly well and flew by in a blur.

Long about dinner when a single hoverbike came into view, Spike was waking up. The hoverbike was a odd colored thing, pale blue and bright green with bits of black and brown. The single rider aboard it set the bike's brake and requested to speak with Spike. Showing the letter to the guard on duty the man let her inside the fortress camp easily.

Jek didnt know what to expect upon entering the camp, she nearly collided dead on with Spike who was just coming out of her cabin of a sleeping area for apparently breakfast. "You must be Spike." Jek said simply

"Who wants to know ?" Spike asked

"My name is Jek and I think we can help each other" Jek said

"How so ?" Spike asked her slightly confused by the offer of aid.

"What if I told you a certain someone is within your reach ?" Jek said

"And this someone is ?" Spike had to wonder why Jek was there but then figured Mark had something to do with it, they had sold all the weeapons she had collected.

"Robert Oxford" Jek said

Spike smirked, "You have my attention, have you eaten ?" Jek shook her head, Spike invited her to dinner and Jek explained the details. That night Spike went back to bed with a smile on her face. Soon, soon she would have her revenge on the Oxfords once and for all. But she hated waiting.


	43. Chapter 43

Jumanji's Creed Welcome to the Jungle

Season 3

Episode 3 A Toast to your stHealth

 **12 July year unknown**

 **City of Tiir**

 **Jumanji**

 **Noon**

It was not going to be right away, no, not right away, Spike knew that much. She had to plan it carefully, her ultimate revenge upon the Oxfords was nearing, but she wanted to do it just right, she didnt want to rush it, if she rushed it then the job would be sloppy and nobody liked shitty work. Especially her. So she went to bed two nights before rather happy, and as she worked the next day and that morning, she found herself in Tiir.

Spike still could not believe how time flew in Jumanji, it was really truly strange quite honestly. One day it was hot and dry, the next day, soaking rain for the whole day and well into the night, and then other times it was windy, or foggy, or just plain clear. Weather in Jumanji was a weird thing, fickle one might say.

But Spike didnt care, far from it infact. Spike was more focused on teaching Miao the finer points of blending in, Mark had figured out that the bleeding effect would indeed bleed over for Miao when they returned home when this adventure was over, if it ever would be over for that matter. Again Spike didnt care, time was money, and she had loads of it apparently.

Tiir was the first major tech advanced city that Spike knew of and had delivered from, the Eshu, a woman ,Creta, a resident of Jumanji and the Dreaming both lived there with her friends Turk and Marta, and a few others on their side. So now Spike was in Tiir, with Miao, and the two were walking down a packed street full of people and it somehow seemed strange that Miao noticed nobody talking about Spikes wings. Or the fact that they were all similar hiefght to Spike.

Back in Arendelle, Spike towered over people, it was a scary thing that in Jumnanii she seemed more average hieght with everyone around them. Miao too was close enough in hieght to Spike for it to make a little bit of sense. Not that many cared or noticed.

Turning onto a street way that lead towards the nightclub, Spike remained on the other side of the street as Miao worked on being stealthy, traqcking Spike, and working not to get seen by Spike. And so far the training was going well. For the moment at least until Miao walked into the opening door of the nightclub and came to a sudden painful halt with a sharp crack of nose cartilige coming apart.

Or was that glass breaking ?

It was not easy to tell honestly. Thanks to Miao being so heavy in her favored tiger form things broke, a lot. Even when she tried to be gentle at it. There was however the sound of screaming as a body got trampled and when Spike turned to look she saw only a crowd of onlookers and couldnt see Miao in sight as Miao easily ducked among the crowd unseen as the crowd was more concerned with the trampled person.

"You adapt well" Spike said at long last as they stopped at the edge of a street and then crossed when traffic was mostly clear, hover transports of all typoes were all over the place in every driection, there wasnt any defined lanes or right of way, if you could go in one direction you could go in that direction, but until some other asshole tried to go and play chicken and ruin your directions entirely.

"Says the woman who mostly taught me growing up" Miao replied, it was true, Spike didnt even smile aty the memory, teacdhing Miao was one thing, raising her was entirely different.

"Actually, we raised you, we did not teach you. According to the healer and your own mother, you had no formal training and no formal rearing." Spike told her simply as they walked along. Miao easily dodging among groups of people easily

"Even so, I know only you and Talak, I barely remembmer my own mother as a child." Miao said simply.

"Diadem and Spyder confirmed Marks reasonings to teach you. The bleeding effect will stick and the combat you learn here in Jumanji will bleed into the real world when we all wake up from this nightmare." Spike said

Miao sighed as the two entered a parkland area, Spike ambled for a nearby wine seller, something smelled good. "What are you doing ?" Miao asked as Spike tossed a gemstone, a ruby, a small ruby at that, to the owner of the wineshop and picked out a really strong wine, in this case something called a Snake Sake.

"Getting a drink" Spike replied. The two went to the parkland area. There were animals around and Spike had an idea as she sat on a bench. "Alright, Miao, listen, I want you to stalk those animals but not kill them, understand, work stealthy, and dont let the animals see you coming. They have good hearing, you need to let your feline senses do the work. Go" Spike told her, Miao nodded and spotted her first target, though if a squrril could be a target was anyones guess as the large tiger headed off on her first hunting session.

Miao found it strange to be doing such a thing with someone training her, normaly it came natural to cats to learn how to hunt and fend for themselves. But Miao never got that chance, and here she was, an adult woman, learning to hunt for the first time. Miao fell in on her feline mind and let it take over her body as she stalked the squrrils and other animals as Spike got progressively drunker on the bench.

Soon Miao was stalking people in a playful manner and it got to the point where games played with the kids made more sense then before. At which point the tiger girl was oddly at peace with the progress she was making so far. Learning tohunt, stalking prey, playing with said prey, in this case with humans in a harmless manner, was all good ways to learn.

At least until some Eshu showed up looking for them. And Spike was too drunk to care that she was insulting the Eshu soldiers so boldly for that matter. Spike of course was at that point a little tipsy when she first really started with the insults. And then it grew from there.

Of course the only real reason those Eshu troops were even in Tiir to begin with was to scout it out and see if they could mount a retaking campaign on the city, only to run across Spike, the selfsame reason they were kicked out of the city as a whole.

The next two hours were a total blur

It was not until they were in a full beatdown and Spike coming out on top when she saw that Miao was simply gawking dumbly at the fight, along with a group of other men and women simply not stepping in as Spike seemed to handle it nicely. "Done gawking yet ?" Spike asked to Miao

"Maybe, can we continue my lessons or are those done too ?" Miao replied

"For now your lessons are done, help me with these last bums and we'll be on our way." Spike said, a few minutes later and the two were leaving the park, Spike leaning on Miao in a drunken state as they went past the wine seller a second time Spike snagged the same bottle of sake.

"I think you had enough Sake, Spike" Miao said.

Spike shook her head. "nah, I need more, this stuff is good!" Spike had gotten drunk before, but not on sake. Spike never had sake before, and now it was good stuff, she didnt realise just how good it was.

Miao didnt answer, the two women went to a street side and waited for traffic to clear. When it did and Miao started them across the street a voice rang out as she turned to face the speaker. Her mood dropped, it was the police. Of a sort.

Tiir police were more or less soldiers in a uniform related to what the world had, in this case, a mismash of technology advanced and ancient. Swords and bows for some, high tech hunting rifles for others. But most had the same basic gear, taser, handcuffs and bad mood.

And Spike knew the mood, "Did I moon any of you guys during the fight over there ?" She asked

"No, but you are coming with us because you were in that fight to begin with." the guard replied calmly

Spike did not like the sound of that and smirked, shaking her head. "Only if Creta wants me to get sober in jail then fine, but if Creta isnt here, forget it." She said simply before taking another long drink of her sake.

"Relax gentlemen, they are with me" Diamond said stepping into view. The soldiers took one look at the dark haired, battle ready woman and stood down. "You can go about your business. Good bye." Diamond told the soldiers. at first they didnt want to listen. But it was not until Diamond said sternly "Go..." that they did indeed leave the three women alone.

Diamond went over Miao and Spike, and took Spikes other arm. "What happened ?" she asked to Miao

"Spike was teaching me how to hunt, and then some Eshu showed up" Miao said, "While teaching me she also got drunk and a fight happened."

"I see" Diamond nodded thoughtfully. "Alright, lets find a resturant where we can sober her up." The two women brought Spike to a diner of a sort and ordered black coffee, or any kind of strong drink to knock a man out of being drunk. Sadly it only made things worse. "Miao, go back to camp, if fighting should happen here I dont want you harmed, find Mark." Diamond said miao nodded and left the bar, leaving Spike and Diamond alone, but sending off Miao alone was not exactly the right idea. But Diamond didnt want a bar brawl to get deadly so her thinking was rather sound at the time.

Gently smacking Spikes face, Diamond said tersely. "Spike, come on, snap out of it! Last thing I want is a bar brawl with you in the middle of it" Diamond had a point. But Spike was too drunk to care. "the hell did you drink ?"

"Sake" Spike answered

"Is that what you drank ?" Diamond asked her.

"yup, iots strong stuff for sure" Spike said slowly coming out of the drunken haze. "Where is Miao ?"

"I sent her back to camp" Diamond replied, "Why ?"

"Oh shit, you sent Miao alone back to camp ? Are you crazy ?" Spike stared at Diamond. "Miao is still a child! We have to find her"

"Will you relax, this is Jumanji and doubtless Miao used a portal to get to camp faster" Diamond said. "Besides, even if she didnt, Mark is looking for her at the edge of the city in direction of camp so he'll be with her." it was mere thought of someone with Miao that made Spike feel better.

If only a little bit.

"So, whats your plan other then getting hammered ?" Diamond asked

"Why are we in a bar ?" Spike asked "And I think we just got spotted by the guys whose butts I beat in the park" Spike then saw the group of Eshu soldiers coming towards the bar. Trading looks with Diamond the other woman shook her head but Spike was nodding.

"No, no brawl, please" Diamond mumbled as the bar door broke oopen and in spilled the party crashers. Spike of course sat at the bar with Diamond trying to sober the woman up, one hell of a hangover was bound to happen for sure.

"Found you!" Screamed the commander of the Eshu scout party.

"So you did" Spike replied "Care for another round of ass kicking ?" The men growled something and within seconds the scene had somehow devolved into a full on no holds barred bar brawl with Spike and Diamond at its center.

Tables broke, legs were used, and bodies flew everywhere. Diamond finally just had it and screamed "I hate this place!" the place in question being stuck in Jumanji, from what Spyder had detailed of the Dreaming and of Arcadia, Diamond wished to be stuck in there instead of a ultra deadly jungle with people wanting them dead at every morning.

A flick of the wrist and Spike broke a Eshu's neck, Diamond got pulled to the bar, she blocked a strike, then another, then when the Eshu made to punch her in the face she leaned back on the bar, the soldier missed clear and then Diamond rolled away before getting grabbed from behind, she bunched her shoulders and bucked her head backwards, the soldier grunted, Diamond saw stars briefly before grabbing a drink and then simply just punching the last soldier to grab her before smadshing the guys head face down on the counter top.

Spike had it much more fun as she dodged a thown mug and pitched a table up and sent the man flying in a heap. The last one dstanding so it seemed with any attention on Spike was the Eshu scout captain, who ended up falling to her multitude of smacks and bone jarring full on hooks before sinking to the floor like a sack of weat. Spike then in the ensuing silence of the aftermath was sucking on a cracked knuckle that was bleeding and saw Diamond at the bar having a nice glass of alcohol free wine. "Enjoying the show ?"

"Much" Diamond said raising a toast as Spike grabbed a fallen mug and raised it also in a toast, and brought it swiftly down on the scout captain's head as the Eshu tried to get back up, only to sink back out to blackness as the mug shattered on his skull. It was time to go.

But before the two women could take so much as a step, or so much as another drink of their unbroken glass of wine, soldiers of Tiir stepped in. "Oh great. Hi boys, you're just in time to do a pick up" They motioned towards the outcold Eshu who were still alive.

But the guards were actually focused on Spike and Diamond, "Something wrong gents ?" Diamond asked, neither woman had drawn a weapon, nor did they really have need to do so for that matter.

"Plenty wrong ladies, it seems you are to come with us to the jail hall and have us a little chat with your party here. My men will clean this mess up" The captain of the guard said

"You and what army exactly ?" Spike asked, meaning was he under orders to arrest her and Diamond

"Me and this" The commander handed Spike a letter, she read it. It was a binding order, Spike and Diamond were under observation for questioning concerning certain matters but were not exactly under arrest, hence why the commander insisted on coming to have a conversation.

"Alright, so long as we're not under arrest" Spike replied calmly, the commander smiled and the three headed out of the demolished bar quite calmly and took a nice long walk to the jail hall.

Within the jail hall the cells lined the two walls in lengthwise way. The stone floors were built up at the bvase of each cell with stone and then wood beams inches apart then formed the cell walls. The jail hall reminded spike of some of the old holoshows she had watched. Upon reaching the end of the hall way lined with cells the two women stepped into what looked like the wardens office

The commander sat down and motioned for the two women to also sit down, a moment later before the Commander could utter a word, Spike and Diamond pointed at each other and said at the same time "She did it!"

"Relax, that's not why you're here, we're not accusing you of anything... yet" the commander said. "If you will let me explain"

"Explain away, why are we in a jail instead of somewhere more classy ?" Spike asked

"Because Creta asked for you to be lead here so she can talk to you privately. This place hasnt been used in years" the commander replied

"Doesnt mean we had to be brought here, could use some cleaning up, maybe some proper lighting effects too" Diamond spoke up

"Alright, whats going on ? What does Creta want ?" Spike remembered Creta, she had hunted her only weeks before the vampire mess began.

"Creta said you hunted her, and hunted vampires here in Jumanji, right ?" the commander said

"That's right, the vampires are all dead toom, Solitude was their last stronghold" Spike said

"By desteroying the vampires you opened up a possible new enemy, whatever vampires are left at the very least will want revenge, and you must be ready for that" The captain was calmer than normal it seemed. He handed them a letter. "Creta said to give this to you" He said before standing up. "She also said for you to stay here until she gets here, which wont be long now, which it could be better but this was the best cell in the place"

"Great, in jail, what for ? And dont say that bar fight" Spike grumbled

"Far from it, consider this more a doctors waiting room, when Creta gets here, you're free to go entirely. Providing she gets what she needs from you two, if you can be of help at least" The captain replied

"Just one thing" Spike said

"Yes ?" the captain replied

"What is your name ?" Spike asked him

The man smiled and said simply "Kevin" with that Kevin left the two of them alone in the cell. Spike then wondering how long Creta was going to be as she watched the time carefully.

It was nearly full dark when Creta finally came and set them free, walking through the jail hall Creta explained "I am sorry about this, but it was the only way to get your attention, you see, when the vampires were cleared out at Solitude, some of them had come here, Marta and Rain are worried that some of our governing party is controlled by vampires, and we dont have the abilites to ensure that our own men are infact vampire free"

"So you contact us by way of having us taken to jail to see if we can help decern who is who in your government ?" Diamond said as Spike stayed quiet, her head pounded with a hangover of a headache.

"Exactly, can you help us ?" Creta said somewhat excited at the mere prospect of killing some more blood suckers. Spike nodded, "Good, you're free to go here" she said however going quiet as Spike held up a hand

"On one condition" Spike said

"Name it" Creta replied

"Next time you need our attention or help, skip the jail and tell us whats going on directly" Spike told her

"Deal" Creta replied, the three women exited the jail hall and headed up the road. All the while Creta explained the last few weeks were calmer and in many ways much better than they used to be thanks to some members of the government being slain, Rain had returned, but slightly different, she didnt want to control the city, that was too much power, if she could only be in charge of a building or even a single block alone would make it all the better.

"How exactly did you notice the differences in appearances and attitudes ?" Spike asked as they walked towards the Center where the government of Tiir was kept.

"It was strange, first few members of the government acted ill, calimed headaches and migraines, then most called in sick, so to speak. Next thing we know, a mass roit occurs in one of the arenas. We go down there, its only a few folks caliming bad headaches and illnesses, they scatter claiming they arent who we think they are, some of them even attacked us with life sucking magic, none of it worked though."

"Your hair does look shiner" Diamond commented

"Thanks, the life drain spells the vampires used helped us locate the vampires directly as well as destroy their thralls when they got close enough. Sadly it resulted in many of our own workers dying after killing the vampire lords that snuck into Tiir" Creta said

"How many are left ?" Spike asked as they came to a halt under the massive structure that housed the city council chambers.

"About a dozen, and they're holed up in this building alone" Creta said

"So Malkev still has cronies around, typical dumbfuck." Spike grumbled and unslung her .45s from her bodice where they were hidden within the folds of her dress. "Alright, let me at them" She said

"They're all yours, Diamond and I can keep watch here. This is the floor layout of the building." Creta handed Spike a building plan for the exits and heating rooms, it was perfect for what she needed.

"Thanks, I wont be long" Spike said before turniugn and going into the building.

Twenty minutes later and she came back out, bloodsoaked. "How did it go ?" Diamond asked as Creta stood nearby.

"It went well, but man, Vampires drink a lot of blood, that last one must have been related to a mosquito, thing blew apart like a bomb, soaked me in blood, I am going to need a swim." Spike said

"That can be arranged. Is there anything else you two need before heading back to your camp ?" Creta asked

"Just the swim, and maybe a dirty towel." Spike said, Diamond just smirked. Creta liked having Spike around, "Sorry about the mess" Spike then said

"Dont worry, I will talk to Kevin and have his men clean it up" Creta smiled, the three women headed for the Nightclub where they had the under level bathouse where Spike could get a good swim and soak to wash off the blood and let her wings get a good cleaning too.


	44. Chapter 44

Jumanji's Creed Welcome to the Jungle

Season 3

Episode 4 There Appears to Have Been a Struggle

 **13 July year unknown**

 **City of Tiir**

 **Jumanji**

 **Sunrise**

After sending notice to Mark of what was keeping them, Spike and Diamond spent the night with Creta, a good calming and relaxing night, but upon waking up Spike had more questions, namely, how could Creta and the others return, did they have extra lives ? Were they dead for good and only back in an afterlife like way ? So that breakfast was a rather theory filled one.

However it didnt make a lot of sense but thankfully Creta could explain it a little more. "Jumanji is a relic of Arcadia, and its really old, and incredibly powerful. The Eshu took over most of the place, and thankfully they havent found their way into the Dreaming where we're really from just yet." Creta explained as Marta took a seat with the three.

"Spyder mentioned gateways, and that Jalen Alscari was a Gateguard ?" Spike said

"That's right, its how we managed to come back after getting shot" Marta said

"Ah, yeah, about that" Spike began

"Dont sweat it" Marta said, "Justice is happy as a barkeeper again, and Rain is working things out on other matters as we speak, its really just Creta, me and Turk here at the nightclub or at the government halls." Marta said

"But that aside," Diamond said. "Is it possible for us to leave Jumanji, like how Spyder did to come to us and when she died ended up back here ?"

"Spyder is different" Creta said, "Being a faerie or demon we're both from the Dreaming, if Spyder was hoping to see Arcadia at her death when she simply lost a life, and woke up herte in Jumanji, it means her spell worked, and she still has lives to spare"

"What about you guys ?" Spike asked "We all have eight lives left, and yet only Spyder has seven, and Diadem has one left, but what about you guys ?"

"Being residents of the Dreaming, we're part of Jumanji, we can come and go as we please left and right" Creta explained calmly. It made a little bit more sense.

Diamond spoke around a mouthful of breakfast. "And because we are not part of the dreaming. We have a life limit ?"

"Partly, Spyder is part of the dreaming buty she went into Jumanji to help Diadem, in doing so they planned to finish the game, by choosing to do so Spyder was given nine lives. She is down to seven at this moment you say because she died out in the real world" Marta explained.

It was a strange mystery to be sure. "So its a mystery then ?" Spike asked out of the blue. The others look at her confused. "You guys dont have a life count, but Spyder does, and she too is part of Arcadia and the Dreaming, she and I spoke about it at times back in our world."

"We already explained how Spyder became part of Jumanji by actively seeking to join the relics world to help Diadem get through it dafely" Marta replied calmly

"Yes, you did, but only so far" Spike told her. "Acadia, according to Spyder, is a big place. When she died in our world she came there, and then came here to Jumanji" Spike recounted eactly what she could remember of what Spyder had told her about Arcadia and other parts of the dreaming. "it is not a lot to go on I know, but still, worth looking into I would assume"

"You make a good point" Creta replied

"So what happens now ?" Spike asked

"Right now, there is not much we can do, the government center is a busy place and leaves little for us to look into the odd mystery or two" Marta said

"What if we did it ?" Diamond spoke up around a glass of wine

"What do you mean ?" Marta asked

"You guys are too busy, you said it yourself, so why not just let us handle the mystery of how you guys dont have a life count, you're not NPCs as part of the game world like Nigel is." Diamond explained, Creta and Marta traded looks, Creta nodding as Marta looked rather thoughtful on the whole idea.

"It might be why" Creta finally said. "Jumanji to us is a ancient relic called Elhazzard, which some english translations call it the Lost Legacy. If you truly want to solve this mystery, then there is no other issues to look into at the same time, then I dont see how you cant do it while we work the government here" Creta told them

"There is however the issue of vampire holdouts" Marta said

"Yes, there is a city underground called Krea. It is where Malkv originally came from." Creta said

"More vampires ?" Spike asked with a bored tone in her voice, both other women nodded as Diamond didnt say a word as she ate breakfast. "Though, now that I think on it, Krea sounds a lot like that underground city in that one hologame back home." Spike mused. It did sound a lot like Blackreach.

Hologame ?" Creta asked

Spike then went into the games design and storylines, how it included three of the cities the vampires controlled. "If the vampires came from Krea, they might still be searching for Taias, the vampire woman locked away by her brothers and mother to protect and keep her hidden from her father Malkev"

"You still have her weebsealed or did you let her go ?" Creta asked

"We let Miao play with her, though she didnt know her own strength" Diamond said

"Taia is dead" Spike said, Creta breathed a sigh of relief. That was very good news indeed. "Though Jumanji may or may not resurrect her at some point in the future" Creta smirked. Spike took a sip of wine and then asked "Any news of the remaining two toys of mine ?" She meant the remaining two Oxfords. Both men were on her shit list and she wanted to finish the job as quick as she could.

Creta shook her head "So far since the destruction of Malkev, nothing. All we're finding is more and more Eshu camps." She said.

"Great, alright, I think I have it figured out on how you guys do not have a life count." Spike said "But it is only a mere thought and possibly not really worth worrying over. Jalen is a Gateguard and guards the borders of Jumanji, therefore its possible that Arcadian residents, unless they want to do the Jumanji element as part of its rules and thus the life count are allowed to enter and exit Jumanji as they please." Creta nodded, that made sense.

"What kind of anger do you exactly have for these two men you asked about ?" Marta asked.

"Mark called it a lovers quarrel" Spike replied

"So you are going after both men for revenge ?" Marta said, Spike simply nodded in reply. "A lovers quarrel is a path of romantic revenge. What did they do to you ?"

"The one remaining, Matthew and his brother Robert, Matthew and I were good friends, until he dumped me on the doorstep and I left him with a broken jaw. By killing Witwer I managed to get back at her for taking him from me. I just need to kill the last two before too long" Spike said, both women nodded.

"Fair deal" Marta replied. "Your bounty is gone with the destruction of Witwer, rather grusome so I hear"

"Yes, I think Spyder threw up" Spike smirked as Creta choked on her breakfast. "you alright ?"

"I'll be fine" Creta replied. Spike didnt pressure her further.

Breakfast soon over the foursome soon parted ways, Diamond and Spike heading back towards the fortress camp while Creta and Marta went back to work in the government center area of Tiir. For such an expansive city it was a rather strange one, advanced technology, very well built structures. It was rather strange on many levels.

Jumanji was a wild place, endless jungles, hot and sticky with humidity atmosphere. Everything in Jumanji was both wild and wanting to kill a person, but with cheat codes only made it far more dangerous, and on many levels, more fun. Spike was not a gamer per sei, far from it, she loved a good story and when not cfleaning out gangs in Sacremento she was catching up at the local library, helping out at the local animal and homeless shelters and even had three colonies of feral cats she oversaw to care for.

So how was Jumanji different from what Spike was used to ? Spike was used to an urban jungle, Jumanji was a literal complete and solid jungle. Plus in her home, Spike was taller, in Jumanji Spike could infact feel herself being shorter, she had lost two feet of her height but was still rather tall. Spike at that moment found herself heading towards a bank at random. She had to pick up the bounty for witwer. But as they headed for the bank they came upon a odd sight before them. It was strange. Not many truly knew exactly what happened and to Spike it looked like there had indeed been a struggle of some form.

A body outline was on the ground, it appeared that instead of chalk the ground had been burnt in the shape of the body itself, the body nowhere to be seen. Seeing the destruction of the area Spike spoke up. "What do you make of this ?" she asked Diamond who simply wondered where they had walked to from the place they stayed for the night.

"I am not sure" Diamond replied. "But there seems to have been a struggle"

"Karma ?" Spike mused aloud

"Doubt it, Karma is never this neat and tidy, she's a vengeful bitch who cares only on revenge not on cleanliness." Diamond said

"Fair point" Spike said, the two then continued on their way, the destruction more and more evident that it wasnt just Karam that killed someone, it was something else, and they were getting closer to the source.

Upon entering the blasted courtyard a single man stood in the middle, turning to face them the man smiled at them, his eyes covered by sunglasses. "Who are you ?" Spike asked, a hand going to her bodice where her pistols were kept.

Rather then answer the man smirked and said "Game Over"

Spike didnt care and fired, they still had eight lives left and thanks to the cheatcodes could keep going past game over easily if they so wished. The bullets tore into the smiling sunglasses weaing man, reducing him to pulp in a manner of seconds. Spike and Diamond left the area and headed off. Ther reason for the struggle became clear however as another fight was raging and again the game over guy was standing nearby observing the fight.

Skirting the battlezone Diamond and Spike activated a portal out of the area and quickly left it heading back for the fortress camp "It appears that to some players, Jumanji does indeed have game over screens" Spike mused as the two entered the fortress camp. Spike went into her tent, Diamond right behind in a calm manner the two sat around the table in the room. Spike activated a floating holomap and set it on the table.

"Indeed, it is strange that people treat it as a game world, and also the movies were enjoyable too" Diamond said as Spike brought out the map. "Whats on your mind ?"

"I count twelve more new Eshu camps out of thin air" Spike replied as she highlighted the new camps..

"That is a lot of new camps" Diamond mused

"indeed, though we cant hit all twelve at once. Pick one through twelve at random when I highlight a camp say the number" Spike said, Diamond did so asw Spike highlighted each camp. Numbers one through twelve at total random starting with the cloest camp and ending with the farthest. The numbers ended up being, 12, 7, 10, 3, 9, 11, 6, 2, 1, 8, 5, 4. When Spike lined them all up it was a truly randomised map. "perfect"

"So we randomise our attacks on these new camps, the attack map is entirely randomised. They wont be able to find where we are hitting them from" Diamond mused

Spike nodded. "exactly! By doing this we randomise the attacks and each camp will get more and more paranoid and try to pinpont us. But they wont find us because we will have randomised the attacks from different vectors and times." Diamond liked how Spike thought more and more. "This way we keep the camp safe and Diadem wont have to worry of defenses just yet. Even though there are soldiers here, it wont do entirely for what we need"

"If an attack were to happen to us however, do we have the defenses to withstand it ?" Diamond asked

"No, We need to train the men here, set up the defenses neatly as we need them ready and cross trained. Each man gets trained in his fellows weapons and skills, for example every man learns to cook, we cant have one cook and one cooks aid." Spike pointed out. Diamond knew what she meant, Mark insisted on the same thing on the Silver Eagle and also on the WhiteSparrow before it was destroyed. A well fed crew was a happy crew and less prone to mutiny. So naturally Spike thought the same way.

"So we train the men ?" Diamond said

"Yes and no" Spike replied

A odd look crossed Diamonds face, "don't follow" She said

"We train half the men in their fellows skills, be it cooking, defenses, and attack patterns or whatever, the rest we use to attack the Eshu camps" Spike explained "Or..."

"Or what ?" Diamond looked a bit thoughtful on the whole idea

"We explore Jumanji more, make more friends, make more money selling gear we pick up at random in local dungeons and crypts" Spike said thoughtfully, looking to Diamond she asked "What do you think ?

"We do both, send the men half like you said, to raid the Eshu camps, get their gear and supplies, while we in turn explore more ruins and crypts." Diamond said Spike nodded

"Agreed" She said simply. She then activated a map legend of a sort and brought up the local crypts not yet explored. "Pick one, I'll pick another." She said, allowing Diamond to pick a crypt before picking her own to explore and clean out of dead or living or whatever.

A minute later and Mark arrived in the cabin tent of a sort. "Something going down I want to know about ?" He asked

"Pick a crypt to explore or Eshu camp raid to command" Spike replied. "If picking an Eshu camp to raid, take Miao with you, its your turn to teach her a bit" Spike said. Mark nodded

"And if I pick the crypt instead ?" He asked

"Then Miao will stay here with Diadem and Spyder" Spike said. Miao going off alone was a scary thought. Mark tried not to think about it too much if at all.

"Fair deal" Mark said at long last, "I'll take a raid, Miao needs to learn some finer points of combat tactics." He said. Spike smirked and pointed to the map.

"Pick one" She said to him. Mark did so and Spike saw the group off

As the group of soldiers left with Mark and Miao, Diamond stood next to Spike, "You think she can learn from him ?"

"I hope so" Spike replied, "the way she tracked her own brother down scares me" Diamond had to agree, though none of the Wolfe Clan knew that Turk, Elsas former right hand man and top advisor was infact Miaos older brother. Though the results of such thing scared everyone. Turk was at birth, pronounced stillborn, but the truth was, Turks mother was Athenas midwife at the time and could not have her own children and thus proounced Turk stillborn, and then stole him to her own home and raised him on her own.

"When she kept saying something felt so family like about him it drovbe Mark crazy until Aunt Athena spoke to him about it. She took Miao aside and asked her exactly what about Turk felt so family like, Miao said she didnt know he just felt like she was related to him somehow. So Athena looked into the records keeping and found that Turk was pronounced stillborn. But she then spoke to Turk about it too and asked what he knew of Miao and her mother" Diamond said, recounting the odd occurance she had read about in the records crystals.

"Nice, at least Miao has family alive still." Spike said simply. Diamond nodded in agreement. "So, you go to your chosen crypt, and have fun, I in the meantime will go to my chosen crypt and explore while I am able to do so. Toodles" Spike headed back to her cabin tent of a sort and went through her weapons. She had no idea of what to expect within her chosen crypt and chose to go light, with the addition of some grenades and a antiplant bomb or two. It never hurt to be prepared, and stranglevines were the most painful and the most annoying things out there when one really thought of it.

So spike was ready for the stranglevines once again, a half dozen grenades, and after ensuring she had all her pistols with the endless clip cheat active she headed out of her tent and met up with Diadem. "something wrong ?"

"Might say that" Diadem handed her a letter. Spike read it as Diadem spoke. "it seems you have made a few friends in high places, first Creta, now this woman leading the city of Zoist."

"Who seems to want me to pay them a visit, very well. I will worry on that later, for now I have a crypt to clean out. Has Diamond headed off yet ?" Spike said

"Yes, just a few moments ago" Diadem replied calmly. Spike smiled, a eshu camp raid and a pair of crypts cleaned out. "Before you ask, yes, she showed me the map of the layout for the eshu camp raids. Completely randomised and honestly I think it works out for the best at keeping the fortress unfound by our enemies" she concluded

"Anything else ?" Spike aske, Diadem shook her head no, "Good, I'm off to clear out a crypt, if you want you can pick out a eshu camp or crypt to clean out, or train the men, up to you." With that, Spike took off for the crypt. Diadem chose to train her men as best she was able. But she could not help but wonder exactly what she was getting herself into by doing as Spike had asked.

Diadem found herself wishing Jumanji was like it was before Spike and the others had arrived, when it was just her and Spyder. But that didnt mean that nothing could be done about it, far from it, infact Diadem had a plan. And sadly it needed even Spike to be part of it.

The only way to get home was to return the gemstone to the Kaiju statue and lift the curse. They had to work as a team, and so far the team wasnt built yet. Diadem would build up the camp, train the men in tactrics, while Mark and Miao went on the radis of local Eshu camps for supplies, Diamond and Spike went off to clear out crypts and other locations for both supplies and to ensure the dead stayed that way.

That left Spyder, who chose to remain neutral in the build up. At that moment it was not the best of ideas to work with, but it was their only shot at getting out of Jumanji, and finishing the game, so to speak.

Of course Spyder explaining to Diadem how Jumanji had evolved into a unique game world only made the ancient Wolfe confused until she met Nigel and he told his story to her. They had to return the gem to the Kaiju's Eye statue and lift a powerful curse.

But what would happen after that point ? How could they lift a curse, did that mean they could go home if they actually ended the curse and got rid of all the Eshu ? Or was there something far darker at the heart of Jumanji and Diadem only dented into the surface of a multilayered nightmare and they were only in the first level of it all ? She'd only been there a few years, however according to Spyder she was there already a million years.

And according to Mark, her distant modern relative, she was the legendary member of the Wolfe Clan who had sacrificed herself to protect Arendelle by entering the gemstone that nobody could find.

Being told your mother was dead and everything you knew was still destroyed generations later still put a damper on things, and yet there she was, training soldiers in various tactics, ensuring each man knew every other mans skillset and could snap it up if the need called for it to occur.

Some men she trained in groups of five, each group was trained in a skillset, the first five were trained in cooking, the next five in guardwork, the next five in weapon care. The last five in basic infantry drills. Each went at it for an hour, then she shifted the teams slkightly, the five who were cooking shifted over to infantry drills, thefive in guard work shifted to weapon care, the last five in infantry work bgan in cooking.

It went like that for two hours until Mark returned, but oddly without Miao. "Miao insited on going off alone to practise on her own how to hunt prey properly and see if she could use what she learned to any good use" Mark said to Diadems unasked question of where his cousin was.


	45. Chapter 45

Jumanji's Creed Welcome to the Jungle

Season 3

Episode 5 Flawless Catgirl

 **14 July year unknown**

 **Random Eshu camp**

 **Jumanji**

For once on her own Miao observed the Eshu camp at the bottom of the hill she knelt upon, she followed her cousins example of carefully scoping what she was able to see from afar and if possible above the camp on a hill or in a tree. Her vision shifted as she took in the camp, focusing first on the grainery, every camp was built up around the grainery area.

She spotted two men talking "Guard the grainery, whats it gonna do ? Wander off on its own ?" Asked one of the two guards

"Ah shove it, you know we guard this right and do our job we get promoted to the front lines!" Said the other

"Yeah like the bosses care if we guard correctly or not" Retorted the first guard to speak.

Turning her gaze slightly she spotted a woman walking towards the main front doors of the largest building. "Creta you sure get around dont you ?" Miao mused, Creta was not her worry though.

"There, Everything is accounted for" Said the cart driver as Miao's gfaze focused on the small loading dock area. "A hundred fifty three barrels of beer, and twenty seven barrels of Pepsi as ordered." Miao smiled

"Good, get off with ya then" Said the guard rather gruffly. The cart owner waved the man off. "I said get goin'!" the man left on his own time.

Miao shifted her gaze slightly longer towards the main gate, sixteen guards were at that area, the weakest point was the grainery, destroy that and the guards lost everything. Her gaze moved to the next stop on the list, a flagpole, and a even odder piece of things, a supply of ammo. Miao shook her head, she wasnt there to liberate a Eshu camp, but to destroy it. But why was Creta there ?

Miao snuck down the hill unseen and easily stepped into the grainery area without a sound. If one could produce a farm then they could very well produce a means of viable living. So she marked it for destruction later and went towards the back entry area of the main building she saw Creta sneaking into. Though she knew little of Creta, Miao did know of how Creta was faking working for Elsa and then also supplying information of Eshu troop movements to Spike.

Miao snuck to a bathroom area and broke open the floor with a crack of hard heel against the floor before dropping into the hole and climbing around the compost bin, the rock did little to defend against the stink and she couldnt wait to watch the highly combustive chemicles of a compost pile be ready to go up in smoke. That would be a nice pyrotechnic display of colors, and scents.

Moving through the unused basement Miao took out various Eshu soldiers before coming upon a floor vent above which stood Creta and the base commander. "So you're telling me that one of our bases got destroyed and you cant find who did it ?" Creta growled "Give me one good reason why I shouldnt save the attackers the trouble and eliminate you right now"

"I told you madam, we dont know where the attackers came from, they left as quickly as they arrived at theo ther camp. Until or unless they attack another base or two at once we cannot pinpoint their exact location." The base commander said to her.

Creta thought a moment over what the man said, then sighed. "You sicken me" She said to him. "Get out of my sight" the man scurried away. Leaving Miao in the basement having overheard everything while the woman above had no idea what Miao was about to do before she took her own leave of the campment as quickly as she came. Miao thought over what she heard. It seemed to her that Creta was upset with the leadership Elsa had picked out for the Eshu camps. But why was she going to visit them ? It did not make a lot of sense but it worked out fine in the long run.

But Miao didnt care about that. No, she was more concerned with destroying the camp on her own properly, using her training and skills she learned to make it fast and if possible as brutal as possible. The only training and sparring sessions that she had were only so far and most useful at that.

It was time to put her lessons to work. Miao snuck out of the basement of the camps main building and quickly silenced two guards with a double kill, easily grabbing one, snapping his neck without a sound then striking out and ripping the adams apple of the other easily before the second man could take notice of her.

It was time to destroy the grainery. Miao headed that way and easily took down the two guards watching the place before lighting it on fire. Smoke poured from the grainerys buildings rapidly spready in the hay and straw that was drier than a compost pile ever could hope to be.

She then pitched a burning brand into the toilet down the loo into the compost zone so deadly down below it went off like a bomb. Blowing apart the toilet and spewing fire into the air.

With the camp focused fierst on the burning grainery, then on the explosion of the toilet structure Miao qwuickly made short work of the camp as a whole with Creta watching from not far away from the camp. Somehoew Creta knew the camps were going to get destroyed but not that soon.

As Miao neared her Creta spoke up. "Did you have fun ?"

"Much, why ?" Miao replied calmly, she was just a bit past too excited to have blown apart a Eshu camp, all the soldiers in it were slain, Miao had gone to town in it for sure.

"Give this to Spike for me when you see her" Creta handed Miao a package, it was information of the movements and patrols of Eshu soldiers. "One of the soldier groups in here Spike already knows about, and the group leader promised Spike some information regarding their new charge they were hired to protect." Creta informed.

"You mean that one guy Spike wants to kill ?" Miao didnt know the names of Spikes old frenemies.

"The one and the same" Creta replied. "Get her this package and she'll know the rest. All I can say is I hope she takes care of this issue soon, that guy and his brother are starting to drive Elsa a bit crazy with their attutdes"

Miao nodded and took the package, it hid neatly in her belt. "Is there anything you want me to tell her ?"

"No, everything is in there. All the info she'll need." Creta said, Miao nodded and the two women parted ways. But not before Creta informed Miao of six more patrols between her and the return to camp. Miao thanked her and headed off to have some more fun.

The first patrol was easy, six men with a commander and what looked like a grenadier type. Not that it matter as Miao went right for the leaders, without the head the body died, that in and of itself was true on many levels, and it was something that Mark taught her.

It was the same lesson Miao took to heart as she took on the captain in a flurry of strikes and blitering withering hits and marks before finally sending the man flying and using her sword like a baseball bat sent the grenade thrown at her back at the man where it harmlessly exploded. Battering down the man she blocked a strike from another sokldier before sending the man to the ground dead the grenadier had recovered only so far before he too died.

The rest of the patrol died quickly and Miao went over their bodies carefully for money and other gear before heading deeper into the jungle to head back home, throwing an occasional antiplan grenade as she did so.

Soon she was going to be back at camp, another patrol bit the dust, this one had a loud really off key drummer giving the pace and it hurt the tiger girls ears something fierce. She ended up tiying the drumsticks around the mans neck before ensuring his hat was yanked down his head really hard.

As she arrived back at the fortress camp she went to the main cabin hall like structure, Diadem had done a lot of work on the fortress camp up to that point and thus made the thing have a strong wall on the outside of the structure and then built up over time with a larger centeral structure and a dozen smaller structures of similar design. It was almost like that one hologame that Miao got to play occasionally. Of course she wasnt very good at it.

Miao started emptying her belt and many pockets, how stuff could fit in her small belt packs was a odd wonder. The bag wasnt t obe that big in appearance yet it somehow was overfilled, by the time she had emptied it of her first patrol worth of stuff she had collected there were stacks of dozens of different items.

"Where did you get all this stuff ?" Mark asked as Miao finished with getting the gear she had collected from the patrols and got into the stuff she had taken from the camp.

"Six Eshu patrols, and one Eshu camp, why ?" Miao said as she finisahed with the uniforms and armor sets and giot into the cleaning out her pockets of weapons. "Destroyed the grainery, found some pepsi and managed to get it all. Also met up with Creta, she wanted Spike to have this, is Spike back yet ?"

"Not yet but she will be back soon, clearing out a crypt normally does not take a long time. But who knows she left after we did so she might be on her way back by now." Mark said, he inspected his cousin carefully. He finally nodded. "You look good, did any of the soldiers give you any issues ?"

"Not a one, it was actually rather fun to destroy a Eshu camp, they had a ammo supply but it was empty, so I left it alone and focused on the grainer, the toilets and ther main building. The toilets were so volitile the thing went up like a bomb" Miao said in reply, Mark sinickered at the mere thought of Miao blowing up a toilet structure.

"That explains the tremors we felt here a few hours ago. You did very well, you destroyed an Eshu camp and the remaining patrols for it. That's two camps off the list. And apparently its camp number 1 and 7 that are removed so far." Mark said.

"Should we do another one ?" Miao asked

Mark shook his head. "We'll wait for the others to get back so Spike can get that information properly."

Miao nodded, it allowed her time to hone her skills further. Once all the stuff she had managed to get from the Eshu camp was piled neatly on the table and in weapon racks she left the main camp building and went to her building to contemplate things on her own. There was still a few eshu camps waiting to get cleaned out. And for once it gave them resources it seemed. Miao was not the best when it came to survival games, and that one hologame was just that, a survival game of a sort.

Sitting on her bed, Miao watched through the open door of what was going on outside the cabin, the fortress camp was built in a manner like a Eshu camp, only instead of having everything built around a grainery, where the food was stored and kept. The whole place was so carefully maintained it had two small farm areas, and what had to be a main keep of a sort, it was set up more or less like a small castle within wood pillared walls.

For about an hour Miao watched the men and women within Diadems fortress camp before taking a nap of a sort. It wasnt long until Spike was going to return and when she did things would be more fun to explain.

It was about two hours later at the fortress camp when Miao asked to spar with somebody or two when Spike finally returned. Spike watched the sparring group for a few minutes before going to the main builing of the fortress camp. Seeing the piles of stuff Miao had returned spike dropped a few weapons she had picked up from clearing out the crypt. A good dozen swords, some supplies to trade or sell off.

What the hell could they use frost salts for anyhow ? That stuff was useless even in the hologame, now firesalts were a different story entirely. Spike was just finishing emptying her own belt bags when Miao came back inside and found her.

"I take it you and Mark went on a raid ?" Spike asked

Miao nodded. "Yes, I then insisted he return here, so I went and raided my own Eshu camp, two are gone, there are ten more left" she said, she held out a package, "When I raided my camp of choice, Creta was there, she asked me to give you this."

Spike took the package and opened it, all sorts of letters were within. "Did she mention anything I should know ?"

"Only that current information from a Eshu squad is most critical to your needs concerning a certain man." Miao told her. Spike nodded, perfect. "Is there something I need to know ?"

"Only that two of my five old friends turned hated enemies are still wandering Jumanji, one of which a Eshu friend is tracking by being his bodyguard" Spike said, she smiled as she spoke to Miao. "Its an old thing but before you met me and before you met Talak so long ago I used to be in love. I swore it off after being treated like someones bitch and even swore I'd get even with the guy and his family. For now it is nothing for you to worry about. Have you eaten ?"

"Not yet, I was more focused on getting this to you" Miao replied, she did not ask further about the Oxfords and Spikes lovers quarrel. Mark did not want part of it, but Spyder had to help Spike in the proccess due to Spike stuck in Limbo at the time. But now that Spike was back to normal entirely and able to do as needed as she wanted it made things slightly better for Spike. But now they were building up the fortress camp and it was not an easy task to do.

When evening came half of the fortress camp was trained in pretty much everything in groups of five. Spike sparred with Miao, and then Miao sparred with Mark. Diamond finally returned from her crypt hunt party and was seen soaking wet in blood. To which when Spike asked what happened she said simply "remember when I said I miss being a dragon, I meant that" Apparently there were infact Giants in Jumanji. Spike of course could not help but snicker.

"Whatever it was that you took on I am sorry it wasnt me that got the bloodbath" Spike said, a scant few weapons and other usless items worth a pretty gemstone or penny however to the right buyer.

Diamond cleaned out her belt bag, each of them had one. All sorts of weapons were stacked on the tables and racks without a word. Diamond seemed more or less bored as she set the rack to filled up solid. "Let me guess" Diamond said seeing the stacks of gear and uniforms. "Eshu camps ?"

"Thank Miao, if we need to we can desguise as an Eshu Camp and even dress the part easily." Spike said thoughtfully.

"Miao got all this ?" Diamond asked

"She insisted" Spike replied

"Insisted ?" Diamond somehow did not like where things were going.

"Miao told Mark she wanted to do a Eshu camp raid on her own, no squad with her either. Just she herself on her own. This is the result" Spike explained

"I see, so Miao is learning better then we have hoped" Diamond said

"Yes" Spike nodded in agreement. Miao was indeed learning better than hoped or expected. Now all they had to do was focus on building up the camp and removing more eshu camps as time allowed. Of course it was gonna be a week, nothing happened right away.

An hour passed and it was dinner time, what passed for dinner time at the very least. Miao was eating what had to be some form of Jumanji food, local hunting fare was not exactly the best if that. But it filled their stomachs to fill the bill, so to speak.

Spike plotted over the next few days over what to do, and made somewhat easy to follow plans even for the soldiers in Diadems retineu. It was the sort of plans to easily ignore, or follow if one wanted to be really daring, even modify. Spike didnt care.

Within an hour dinner, if it was that, was eaten and the four sat around the fire, however in the case of Miao it was more a food coma and she went right to bed in her cabin building right after eating dinner.

"So, how did it go ?" Mark asked after a moment or two of complete quiet, he meant the Cyrpt cleanout sessions Siamond and Spike had chosen to do.

"Dont ask" Diamond said, she needed to bathe still, and on that note she got up and left to do just that. Mark looked to Spike who smirked

"It was easier said then done, almost full of undead wanting to wake up. Among other things for that matter." Spike said

"So, how did it go ?" Mark repeated. Spike just looked at him, Mark smirked in her direction.

"Tomorrow morning I'll tell you, in the mean time, you got first watch" Spike stood and left the fire area for her own cabin tent structure and went inside, the two Jumanji cats were curled up inside and James looked rather proud.

James growled briefly then recognised that it was Spike and the growling turned into happy meowing as James pranced over to Spike and pawed at her, then went to where Lisa had made a small nest near the desk. Meowing for Spike to follow. She did so

"What has gotten into you little fellow ?" Spike asked simply as James meowed at her calmly and pranced closer to the desk.

It was then that Spike heard it, the sounds of newborn kittens.

Lisa had six kittens, and they were a mix of Lisa and James colors. Briefly Lisa growled sensing something coming with James, but relaxed when she saw it was Spike. Spike crouched to a knee and gently stroked James fur. "So you're a father now, James, you know what to do" She said.

James purred and nested with Lisa who gently stepped from the pile of kittens to let Spike see the whole bunch properly, Lisa sat attentively as Spike gently picked one kitten up and checked for its sex, the first, the largest of the six kittens, was a girl, followed by two boys, and two more girls, then the littlest of the bunch was a boy.

"A happy family, though large. I wont intrude further dear mother." Spike said setting the runt back in the nest gently so as Lisa meowed proudly and smiled big as Spike was oddly happy. She had kittens to care for, wait, was there such thing as cat food in Jumanji ? What about a vets office ? Did jumanji even have computers ? They had to, some of the cities were incredibly advanced. So it was possible they had a vets office there... maybe. Lisa murred and climbed in with her kittens, allowing them to nurse as Spike stood up and stepped back a step or so. Six kittens, two happy parents.

What a day really. First she raided a crypt, cleaned it out, then newborn kittens while she was gone. Spike found herself sad that she had missed the birth, but saw how proud James was at being a dad. Thankfully the two cats knew exactly what to do on how to be parents. And even though they were pretty much complete wildlife that Spike was somehow able to make friends with, they allowed her to handle their kittens without any anger towards her.

Spike was good with cats, she personally oversaw four feral cat colonies and two stray colonies in Sacremento as it was. She had a full taskforce that ensured the cats and kittens were both safe from harm, well fed and well cared for. Infact she put so much of her side work into caring for the feline colonies that it might as well be a hobby for her in the first place. So in a way it had become just that. Taking care of cats was her hobby. And it paid her back in many many ways.

A knock sounded on her door. "Come in" Miao entered as Spike turned to the door. "Is something wrong ?"

"I heard meowing, like there were kittens somewhere" Miao replied.

Spike nodded. "Yes, you heard right, Lisa just had her kittens, there are six of them, three boys, three girls. Lisa its OK, Miao is a friend" Spike said as Lisa saw Miao coming closer to her little nest. Which oddly was in a oddly still clean white dress Spike once wore while in limbo. At Spikes words of Miao being a friend Lisa leaned forwards as Miao gently reached to her to let her sniff her hand. Lisa sniffed a second or two at Lisas hand, then licked it and started nuzzling it. After a good few minutes Lisa let Miao see her kittens.

Gently picking up the run as Lisa hopped into Miaos lap the woman let Lisa nest in her lap and set the kitten with her, curling up in a ball as the little guy began to nurse off his mother Miao smiled softly. "They're beautiful."

"That they are, and only you have the ears to hear them when I first saw them too." Spike said. "When I got into my cabin here James growled at me, but then saw it was me before happily purring and meowing wanting to show me Lisa and their kittens. They are going to be good parents. You know my hobby right, Miao ?" Spike explained, Miao nodded.

"Yes" She replied. "You take care and oversee colonies of feral and stray cats in Sacremento. I remember going with you and Talak on one such venture and I got sick because of what I got tangled up in." Miao hated that memory, as such she rarely went outside because of the itchweed.

"In other words, I am used to working with, and socialising cats" Spike said with a nod. Miao smiled as she sat on the floor next to the nest of kittens as James sat nearby closer to Spike and watched as Lisa purred contently in Miaos lap as she nursed the tiny baby boy. James sat up proud and happy to be a dad. Spike bent down and picked him up, he snuggled in her arms purring loudly.

Miao then noticed what Lisa used for her nest for her newborn kittens. "Is that your white dress ?" she asked to Spike

"It is, but its not dirty even after the kittens were born on it, I'll let Lisa use it for a nest until the kittens are fully grown." Spike said, for once content the dress she actually found rather comfortable and possibly too form fitting, was still getting use, but not the use she expected.


	46. Chapter 46

Jumanji's Creed Welcome to the Jungle

Season 3

Episode 6 A Mess of Unfortuneate Proportions

 **15 July year unknown**

 **Diadems fortress camp**

 **Jumanji Valley**

 **Noon**

Helping Lisa with her kittens was more enjoyable than Spike expected, at one point while helping Lisa that night the cat started getting all the kittens off the white dress as if to let Spike pick it up to wear it, but Spike kept putting the kittens back onto it as if trying to tell Lisa it was alright, the dress was fine if she needed a proper nesting space where the kittens were safe from harm.

At least until Lisa insisted on bringing the kittens onto the pillow up on the bed, and it confused Spike, somehow Lisa felt the kittens were safer closer to Spike even with the door sealed off. Spike thought it over and went to pick up the dress from the floor, and saw why Lisa moved her kittens, briefly she saw the starting roots of a stranglevine plant and hissed something of a swear word and picked up an antiplant grenade and smashed it deep into the roots, turning the stranglevine plant into nothing but multchy pulp that she then used her magic to burn away into nothing. Ensuring the white dress was clean she used it as a pillow of a sort for Lisas kittens.

Jumanjis wildlife was not taking her new family from her. Spike needed a way to lock James, Lisa and their kittens into the cheatcode system somehow. Or at least mark them all as essential and thus unable to die from Jumanjis other wildlife.

Now that Spike thought on it, she wanted not just take James and Lisa home with her as her cats, but their kittens too. The whole family to care for and live with outside Jumanji. That would in fact be well worth it, but until then she wanted to ensure the cats and their kittens were safe as she could possibly make them.

Once Spike, and James were sure that the kittens and Lisa were all safe as could be, they all went to bed, Lisa snuggling protectively over her kittens while James slept within her reach, and Spike upon the bed. It was a good restful night. When morning finally came Spike was dead to the world asleep and couldnt move even if she wanted to as James was nested on one of her wings asleep, and Lisa was nested against her side witrh the ktitens nursing with sweet innocent kitten noises. The night before Spike had made a point to ensure that the kittens were safe, even going so far as tossing antiplant grenades along the wall and then some.

It was clear that Spike would do anything to keep a kitten safe, even if it meant demolishing a house safely and quickly to get to a trapped in the wall kitten as quickly and as safely as possible.

Of course as a kid Spike was destructive, the guy who her family lived next door to had a large farm, and some of the kittens got trapped in the barn wall, and she had begun ripping the wall apart to get to the kittens safely and quickly to ensure they were well fed and cared for by their mother.

To say the farm owner was upset his barn was getting ripped up was an understatement, but it was Spikes threat with the claw of the crowbar in the general direction of the farm owners crotch that he relented and did not bother her any further on the subject.

Two years later and Spikes mother bought the farm entirely and Spike had her first offical colony of stray and feral cats to care for to her hearts content. And then her sister, Annalee was born, and her parents died, and the whole family was put into foster care by a nature loving uncle. She and her brothers raised her sister and her brothers ensured the cat colony grew safely.

It got to the point as Spike turned thirteen and met Talak that Spike and her brothers had grown so popular in terms of how fiercely they protected the cat colony on their farm. Going so far as to put posters on the fence stating clearly "PROPERTY PROTECTED BY THE MILLIGAN BROTHERS. TRESSPASSERS WILL BE SHOT, SURVIVORS WILL BE FED TO THE CATS" suffice to say they only shot one idiot who dared to set fire to the main barn. And the cats didnt want him

So as Spike woke up in Jumanji and the dream of her original cat colony faded away, Spike felt weight on her wing, and a constant gentle purring against her stomach. A nock sounded on her door. "Spike you decent ?"

"I am, come in" Spike called out.

Mark came in and shut the door behind himself, for a brief moment he stood and stared at Spike as she laid on the bed. "Not gonna ask when you got the fur coat, but I will say that the kittens are not what I expected, at least not this soon." He said seeing her laying on the bed pretty much buried in kittens, when Spike started to move to sit up he heard James murr in his sleep and motioned her to stay put. "Listen, just stay in bed and tell me what happened yesterday on your crypt run." Spike nodded as James got more comfortable.

"Fair deal" She said, she took a breath and let it out, thinking on how to start and then sighed. "I got drunk again before going into the crypt, there was dead, recently dead and well past rotted zombie dead. So I got drunk before going in"

"You cleaned out a crypt while drunk ?" Mark asked

"Who is telling this story ?" Spike gave him a dirty look, Mark went quiet and Spike continued. "Anyway, the crypt had recently been raided apparently by Eshu, and the dead didnt like it, so the dead fought back, I came across both Eshu dead and the apparently not staying dead bodies everywhere, a few of both still alive and walking around." Spike then detailed the crypt a bit. The stonework was designed in a strange almost Egyptian style.

"It was strange, the deeper I went into the crypt the more Egyptian it became, it was as if Jumanji was addapting to the Eshu and us. Namely me as I am from Sacremento to begin with. So it struck me as confusing, so its possible Jumanji is adapting to you as well ? You're from Egypt right ?" Spike then asked

Mark smirked, "Born originally in Arendelle until shit went down when I was a boy, then I moved to Egypt and was raised there in the Elisar family." he said.

"Sacremento also has marble vaults and crypts as well. But it was surreal the deeper I went int ohe crypt the more it felt like a Sacremento bank vault until I got to the end, stacks upon stacks of stonework coffins. Each one broke open as I got closer so I had to do a lot of fighting. Some even screamed weird stuff at me trying to throw me off my feet, it didnt work, it only made me more and more annoyed at the screamers." Spike explained then that some of the undead got more and more screamy, and the final boss, so to speak, had a evil looking weapon and also screamed at her to try and get her knocked off her feet.

"You know, beheading things are somewhat a relief, when the dead wouldnt stop screaming at me I pretty much cut their heads off as I went by them. The Eshu that were still alive werent too much trouble. Thankfully they were Cretas men and women so they helped me out once I told them who I was." Spike finished explaining. "By the time I had finished cleaning out the crypt what Eshu were left alive had left the area and I was alone, by then I was stone sober having burnt off the alcohol in the fighting I had to do. Then I came back here to camp. You know the rest"

Mark was not fully convinced and yet he did not press the issue any further, he at least got an answer for the most part from Spike concerning certain events. Spike then asked him. "How did the Eshu Camp raid go ? I saw that Miao brought back so much stuff including uniforms and armor sets"

"Miao and I did pretty well all things considered" Mark said. "After the first raid, Miao insisted on going on the next one by herself, even refused to take a squad of soldiers along. Judging by what she brought back, I think our training her is paying off better than expected"

"It looks that way yes." Spike said thoughtfully, by then James had moved off her wing onto the pillow of the bed allowing Spike to gently distangle herself from Lisa's purring form enough to sit up on the bed as Mark had taken a seat on a nearby chair. Lisa reacted as Spike moved her body a bit into a sitting pose on the bed, at first murring softly to looking around before curling up against Spikes exposed leg and purring softly as her ktitens battled for a nursing spot. It never ceased to enthrall Spike of how innocent kittens could be.

"I hope so, Miao brought back so much stuff, she said she targeted the grainery first before going for anything else, and also got stuff from Creta to get to you concerning those guys you're hunting" Mark counted off things. "Miao said she also targeted the base commander as well"

"Either way the training is paying off, lets hope it sticks when we finally get out of Jumanji." Spike said. "At this point the best we can hope for is that something of Jumanjis experiences remains with her when we get out of this place"

"You want to take them with you dont you ?" Mark nodded at Lisa and her kittens.

Spike nodded. "Yes, if I am able to do so by all means I will do just that."

"How can we manage it though ?" Mark asked

"I will ask Spyder if it is possibel to take Lisa and her kittens and also James with me when we leave Jumanji. If its possible she can take them through Arcadia to bering them to me directly by way of some portals. Either way, I am going to ask if its possible."

"Jumanji creatures I dont think should be outside it, but, if you think it is best for them I wont stop you" Mark told her, Spike nodded in thanks. "So, whats your plan now ?"

"Right now, I dont have a plan. You ?" Spike said

Mark raised an eyebrow, for once she was asking, at least in Jumanji, for a plan from him. "You actually want me to make a plan ?" Mark asked her

"Is there something wrong with me asking you for a plan ?" Spike asked him. Mark just looked at her confused. "Alright if you're just gonna stare at me as if I am some love object you can leave my cabin now"

Mark smirked and stood up. "Tell you what, I'm gonna take another Eshu camp raid. By time I get back I might have something" Mark then left the cabin without another word as Spike sat up and stretched out. James rolling off the pillow and briefly tangled in the white dress where it laid on the bed more or less like a blanket.

As Spike sat up in her bed she drew in her legs, cross legged style she watched as Lisa groomed one of her kittens to get them awake a bit, the little boy shook his tiny head, his long ears flopping adorably so as the tiny body flopped about briefly. It made Spike smile and she gently picked up one of the girls, the kitten sneezed and twitched as Spike picked her up and gently stroked the amazingly soft fur.

No matter what happened, Spike knew she was going to try and get these kittens, and their parents to the safety of her home in Sacremento, no fear, just pure prince and princess bliss of proper kittenhood.

Spike held the kitten gently in her hands and stroked the soft fuzzy belly as the kitten rolled over in her hand, stretching out in such an adorable manner and laid in Spikes hand on her back, the kitten yawned and Spike smiled. She missed being with the cats and their kittens, and Lisa, James and their kittens were her shot at doing it again.

Spike gently rolled the kitten over and set her back with her mother, Lisa murred and nuzzled Spikes hand. "Alright, you two trust me enough to guide me, and trust me enough to leave your kittens with me. But the question now is, would you trust me enough to come with me to my home and out of Jumanji ?" At that, Lisa nuzzled Spikes hand once more and purred. Spike did not know how to take that as an answer, or if it even was.

Outside Spikes room was Miao, watching as Mark stepped out. And she had overheard it all. "Going on a raid ?" Miao asked him. Mark nodded

"Care to come along ?" He asked to her, Miao nodded and the two headed off on another Eshu Camp raid. They'd be gone for a while.

Diamond knocked on Spikes cabin door, "Come in" Spike called, she had moved from the bed to the desk and was going through her weapons carefully as Diamond entered. "Something on your mind ?"

"Mark and Miao headed off on another Eshu camp raid and Miao mentioned something about kittens." Diamond replied

Spike nodded. "Yes, Lisa had kittens, they're on the bed" Spike waved towards her bed as Diamond took a look. "Lisa had them I think yesterday while we were on our crypt cleaning runs." Spike explained. "Three boys, three girls. And they're still tiny, their eyes havent even opened yet so I think they were born while we were busy yesterday"

"They're beautiful." Diamond said

"You were quiet yesterday when it came to your crypt cleaning run. Care to explain what happened ?" Spike said

"Bunch of vampires and their thralls, a few bandits. Nothing much else to tell, everything that was buried in it was recently slain again by the bandits and vampires." Diamond said.

Spike snarled something. "Vampires are still around, so we have to deal with them as time allows. Very well. We still have many more to destroy I see"

"I dont think we will ever be entirely rid of them, Jumanji tends to be more or less akin to that hologame series. After thirty ingame days the game updates and the stuff we thought dead is not so dead anymore."

"With our cheatcodes everything is more dangerous here" Spike said simply. "Speaking of which have you seen Spyder ? I need her in here to see about making Lisa and James' kittens able to withstand what Jumanji throws at them. Lisa and James too."

"Basically mark them all as essential ?" Diamond asked

"Something like that yeah" Spike nodded

"I'll see if I can find her, aside from that, anything else you want me to do ?" Diamond asked

"Nothing comes to mind at the moment, unless you want to do a Eshu camp raid but that is up to you. I was thinking of going into Tiir or Zoist to explore a bit and just see whats going on in the area. And maybe get some cat food" Spike said. Diamond nodded and left the cabin.

Spike set the pistol on her belt, her dress covering it neatly, infact the only few people who knew she was armed was Mark, Diamond, Miao and Spyder, Diadem had yet to see her with a gun, but she had seen Spike using a sword or two. Guns cleaned Spike stood from the desk and went for the swords to ensure they too were clean before putting them on her belt. Giving James a gentle headrub she left the cabin and headed for the firepit area, she was famiashed and it was nearly noon, she had missed breakfast.

As Spike ate an early lunch Spyder wandered over. "You wanted me ?"

"Yes actually" Spike said, giving the woman a thoughtful look she said "I was wondering, with how we have the cheatcodes to help us get through Jumanji, is there a way to add said codes to the wildlife ? Lisa had kittens yesterday and I want to make her, James and the kittens essential or at least unable to die in Jumanji." Spike explained how Lisa and James trusted her so much and that she wanted the kittens to be safe.

Just thinking of the kittens safety as Spike finished eating and Spyder thoughtfully quiet and thinking if it were indeed possible Spike went over to the ammo cabin and took a handful of antiplant grenades. Seeing her getting the grenades Spyder asked "What are you doing ?"

"I want to ensure the kittens are safe" Spike said as she stepped from the cabin. "Last night Lisa sensed a stranglevine root starting to grow at the edge of my cabin, I antiplanted the thing dead into the ground and then magiced the rest of it away. I want to ensure that no stranglevines get within ten feet of my cabin at all times. I want those kittens and their parents safe" Spyder nodded

"I think it is possible, but something also tells me you want to take them all with you when you finally leave Jumanji, its doable yes. But I would have to take them with me through Arcadia and get them to you guys in the mortal realm. But it is doable. Why ?" Spyder asked

"Will the kittens and their parents survive outside Jumanji ?" Spike answered in the form of a question

"Cats are cats, when treated right, they'll live long healthy lives, you want these cats so bad, they're yours, but they will have to go with me through Arcadia to get back to you once you exit Jumanji safely." Spyder told her, Spike smiled and tossed a antiplant grenade, clearing the wall of vines starting to rapidly enroach on the fortress camps west edge.

"As long as I can give Lisa and James and their kittens the safe happy and healthy home they deserve I am happy." Spike said in reply after ensuring the fortress camp was free of stranglevine clots. The strange vines were also ended with flowers, which were incredibly poisonous and Spike didnt want to lose the kittens to a vine like that. She was not going to take that risk.

"Was there anything else ?" Spyder asked as the two went into Spikes cabin and Spike ensured there wasnt any stranglevines or other plants trying to grow in her floor. Spyder saw the kittens and also both cats. Both Jumcats saw Spyder and Spike together and did not know how to react right away. At least until Lisa took the first move and picked up a kitten by the nape of the neck and carried her to Spyder who bent down and held out her hands gently taking the deposted kitten as Lisa let out a proud and very trusting "Meow" as the Jumcat recognised Spyder as a resident of Arcadia, Spyder could be trusted

A few moments passed in silence and Spyder gently deposited the kitten with her siblings as Lisa meowed proudly and smiled up at both women. Happy to be a mother, and James meowed and purred, rubbing against Spikes leg before she picked him up. James licked her face and Spike couldnt help but smile at the cats antics.

Spyder nodded, the cats trusted both of them. "yes, when this is all over and its time for you to leave Jumanji, I will take them safely with me to Arcadia and ensure that you have them with you in the real world. They will be safe. I promise." Spyder finally said, Lisa trilled and nested with her kittens. The kittens were going to be alright. They were in for the best possible life they could get once safely out of Jumanji.

"Thank you" Spike said, Spyder nodded, it was not a problem for her to do such a thing for a friend like Spike. Gently setting James on her bed she turned to Spyder. "Have you eaten ?"

"Not yet, Mark and Miao just left for a Eshu camp raid, and Diamond went in the other direction, why ?" Spyder said

"I need to go to Zoist, but first I want Diadem to ensure that the antiplant grenades are used around the camp every day. To ensure that not only are the kittens safe, but we're safe too" Spike said the mere idea of a stranglevine planet growing in her floor scared Spike, she wanted to ensure that would never happen. Spyder nodded and the two left the cabin calmly and quietly as Lisa murred in a gentle sleep as the kittens whapped each other silly trying to nurse.

Spike headed on a walk towards Zoist before remembering to activate a portal and get there quicker than thought possible. Once there the woman began hunting around for a vets office, and also a place that sold catfood. Finding both almost right away she managedt osecure a vet to visit and also bought some proper cat food for Lisa and James. An hour later and Spike was ready to head off. But it was a matter of time before things fell apart.

Spike found a bar and ordered some sake, it took a small bit of time but she was soon very drunk yet again and very quickly the bar became a battleground as five different bounty hunters sought the bounty recently on Spikes head. Even though the bounty had been entirely cleared in Tiir and its surrounding villages, the bounty only grew in Zoist.

And so it grew further until Spike got fed up with it and went to a guard, and offered to turnj herself in to pay it off on her own. Of course it ended up being ten thoudsand silver pieces, or ten diamonds, either worked. Thankfully Spike had the ten diamonds and managed to pay off her bounty easily. But because the bounty hunters did not know she had paid it off she had to defend herself from two different bounty hunters.

After that party was over Spike left Zoist and was tempted never to return, and yet instead she headed back to camp the long way, overtaking a half dozen patrols as she did so of Eshu, one of which was a patrol of recently and should be dead but unable to stay dead.

Jumanji was a weird place, and many times with the walking dead even outside only made Spike a bit more smug of how much like her favorite hologame the world felt to her.

Of course people would try to deter her. But she refused to listen, thanks to Spyder teacdhing her the codes and how to do it, the console as Spike refered to it made her feel more at home with the codes she put in. She could even check it at random and the last time she did, spyder had set Lisa, James and their kittens to essential.

Spike was happy, and the kittens parents needed their food. Spike opened a portal after the last patrol was dealt with and returned to the fortress camp, deposited the weapons and gear she had collected, and then took the food to her cabin for Lisa and James to eat. Though she also made sure that there was no unpleasent surprises from Jumanji waiting outside or inside her cabin.

The last thing she wanted was a stranglevine to fuck her during the night. She and the Jumcats would be safe once again. Smelling the food Lisa perked up and gently gut out from under her sleeping kittens and scampered over to Spike meowing hungerly for the food as James rubbed against her leg, it was the proper Jumanji Cat food too and both cats scarfed it down happily.

Since entering Jumanji, Spike, for once, was back in her element taking care of cats and their kittens.


	47. Chapter 47

Jumanji's Creed Welcome to the Jungle

Season 3

Episode 7 The Seven Words You Can Say in Jumanji

 **16 july year unknown**

 **Spikes cabin tent**

 **Fortress Camp**

 **Jumanji**

Morning dawned but it was rainy, thunder with enough raw energy that each thunderclap possessed made Spike feel the raw pressure as if the thunderstorm was trying to crush her. And she was sure that Lisa was upset too as she nested her kittens close to Spike to the point of pretty much putting her kittens between Spikes breasts to snuggle and keep them safe. Lisa thought that as Spike laid on her left side and allowed Lisa to nest close enough to sleep with her kittens and using one of Spikes boobs as a pillow allowed Lisa to naturally think that Spike was safer than just being on a bed with the woman.

The third thunderclap in ten minutes woke Spike up, that and Lisas frentic scared and very worried meowing, Spyder thankfully had accessed the console and set the Jumcats to essential, like themselves with the cheat codes. But the weather in Jumanji had made Lisa so very nervous. So when Spike woke up she could feel tiny claws against her skin, they were sharp claws yes, but not sharp enough to draw blood. Infact it was not until the runt found himself nested tight and snug against Spikes neck and using her boob as a backrest did Spike notice what Lisa did while scared of the storm

Spike stared at her ceiling. The little kitten she could feel snoozing snug against her as Spike gently reached up to move him so she could safely roll onto her back. Lisa pawed over onto Spikes chest with a few kittens and Spike didnt seem to want to stop her. Lisa was trying to protect her kittens, and if Spike was to be trusted as much as the two trusted her, as James stood at the door window growling at the storm as if guarding against any possible intruders, it was actually kinda comical too. Then Spike knew in her heart she was going to do what she could to protect the kittens.

And yet James was even protecting Spike and he stood firm at the door yowling at the storm even when the thunder and its sheer raw pressure felt like it was crushing them all with its energy it was unable to contain. James never backed down from the storm and only calmed down after the thundering abated to not as pressure heavy and went back to Spike and Lisa and the kittens though he did scrape his hind paws at the door as if telling the storm "fuck you" before prancing proudly to his mate and to Spike and nesting with both.

As James nested and snuggled with Spike and Lisa, Spike said simply "Guess you told that storm off huh ?" James meowed at her and she gave his head a gentle rubbing. His ears twitched slightly as the rain cdontinued to hammer on the rooftop but soon it went t oa gentle rainfall. Spike then looked to Lisa, who was snuggled on her stomach, the kittens nursing as the runt was gently picked up from the crook of Spikes neck and shoulder to be placed with his mom. "Here you go little one." Spike used her wings a bit to sit up just enough to get a pillow under her so she was not flat on her back and could gain some strength out of this.

However it didnt last very long, as Lisa soon got up as the rain relented and began moving the kittens off of Spike onto the bed next to her. Spike gently picked up the runt who seemed to take a liking to her a little too much and before he could latch onto Spike she had deposited the kitten into the pile and Lisa murred happily. "Ok, James, be a good father and husband, keep Lisa and the kittens safe. I have some stuff I need to do" Spike said, James murred and pawed over to Lisa and the kittens, and snuggled up close to the other cat. He then started grooming Lisa who was purring. Spike smiled and got dressed before leaving the cabin.

Once outside she was not expecting to see what she woke up to, the storm had soaked the place something else. There was a good amount of about ankle deep water in the fortress camp until Diadem ordered the main gate opened, the water slowly drained away as Spike stepped into view. More rain was coming later in the day, it was the hot humid season, otherwise known as July. And that meant pretty much the core of the month, from the sixteenth to the twenty third, it rained near constant. And that storm was just the first of many.

"Whats going on ?" Spike asked

"Whats it look like, the camp was flooded. And its gonna happen again too" Diadem said. Spike thankfully knew that the kittens and their parents were safe. For the moment, if it rained long enough the water would indeed fill the camp.

"I see" Spike said, "Need any help ?"

"For the moment I could use someone on overwatch." Diadem said, "Care to fly in the rain ?"

"Are you insane ? I may be able to fly here in Jumanji, but I am not crazy enough to fly in a thunderhead. You'd have far better luck asking Diamond for that" Spike replied. "I'll go on a roundabout of the fortress wall. The last day or so some strangle vines tried to grow inside the wall proper. So we might need to restock on antiplant grenades." Spike then detailed the stranglevine root trying to take hold in the cabin floor, if it wasnt for Lisa's fear for her kittens Spike would have easily missed it. So in a way Lisa saved her a life.

Diadem nodded. "I figured that Jumanji would try again. The grenades only last about two days at a time. Here. Do this, use some of the actual antiplant bombs. Drop them with a fuse or a timer about fifty feet from the wall, the antiplant bombs last a full year each" Diadem said

Spike stared at her. "Somehow I wish you could have told me that sooner, the grenades work on the smaller stuff. Best to hang onto the grenades then huh. Thanks." Spike said.

What alarmed Diadem however was that Spike had managed to spot Jumanji trying to enroach on the camp, if it wasnt for the Hunter, the guy named Van Pelt. And the first versions of the antiplant bombs, which really were just stronger grenades more akin to a landmine over a bomb then anything else. Diadem would never have been able to build the fortress. So with Spike on a walk around to clean out Jumanji's reach that allowed Diadem to focus on drying out the fortress camp.

A good hour passed and Mark woke up and swore upon exiting his own building. Each had their own house, to so speak within the fortress camp. Diadem after cleaning out the fort of water, and Spike killing off Jumanjis attempts to reclaim the area allowed Diadem to put a renewed focus on stronger walls to withstand Jumanji's attempts to take over the fort with the local nature.

That meant gathering resources. So that meant going beyond the blast zone and getting trees, stone, and steel where it could be found. Once the resources began piling up Diadem oversaw the construction, Mark took a squad and went on another Eshu Camp raid and brought back more resources.

Spike however soon disappeared from the fortress camp and went to a new town, this one called Lorc Hill. It sounded celtic and Spike was curious. The winged woman had to walk there as the city had yet to get discovered, but it allowed Spike to explore further what was present around the Fortress Camp location.

Spike was not expecting Lorc Hill to be so rules heavy, everyone was scared of breaking a rule, so when Spike got cornered by someone for breaking a rule, in this case, a really dumb rule of what not to wear, apparently the rule stated leather was not allowed for women to wear, and it was infact what Spikes boots were made of. So when the offical tried to lock her down for it, Spike easily fault the man off and threatened to cut something important of his clean off.

The guy didnt quite get it and Spike drew a sword, thanks to her cheat codes she could withstand any attack easily and the sword of eden glittered a pale hue in color. "I dare you, asshole, to try and take my stuff because they break your stupid rules." The man stammered something and Spike thwacked the guy dead in the face with the flat side of the sword and also drew a pistol. "Get the fuck out of my sight asshole" Spike growled sternly the man stammered again and streaked off. Spike put the gun away but held her sword loose in her hand.

The asshole who tried to get her for rulebreaking had run off, but he went to find the nearest soldiers. Eshu soldiers, for help. Spike knew she was drawing unwanted attention and apparentyly breaking dozens of rules just carrying her sword alone! So when nobody answered to her when she sat down at a table to eat, she stood up from the table and pushed her way past the waiter manning the counter to get to the kitchen.

"A woman in the kitchen!" the cook said confused. "No women in the kitchen!" The man said, "its in the rules!"

"Like I give a fuck about your stupid rules" Spike said pointing her sword at the man, "I've been sitting at table out here waiting for someone, anyone, to bring me something to drink or eat, and everyone is either ignoring me or calling me a rulebreaker. Who the fuck cares if I break a rule, you got too many stupid rules and everyone is scared of everything! Ditch the Light-damned rules already!" Spike thundered, electrical magic danced on her sword as she screamed at the man.

The man forced himself to remain calm. "Alright fine" The man said, he sighed and quietly said "I agree with you, everyone here is scared to upset the leadership. I'll tell you what, destroy the leadership, and you get food on the house."

Spike thought it over. "Where do I go ?"

The man brought out a street map of the area. "This is us here." he circled with his finger the tavern Spike was within. "This castle here is the current leadership and noble houses keep. Get in there, disrupt them. And your meal and drinks for as long as you need are on the house." He said quietly. He then said. "I hate to do this but Im gonna have to yell at you to make it look I wont break the rules for you."

Spike smirked. "Practise your screaming" She said as the man started howling at her ot get out of his kitchen before he started throwing stuff at her to leave. Spike stalked out as if upset of not getting anything to eat.

Stepping out of the tavern however a squad od ten soldiers stepped into view. "You there! With the sword! Where do you think you're going ?"

"Me ?" Spike asked

"No the other pansy with the cooking pan, of course you!" The guards said

"Well..." Spike looked at the pathway leading to the castle, then back at the guards "I was just leaving" She said

"Oh ?" The guard barked a command with laughter. "And now ?"

"Now..." Spike said softly. Then smirked eviliy "i'm gonna feed you your teeth" with that the fight was joined. The first guard sank to the ground in a heap within seconds of getting smashed ine face with a rock kicked up from the ground, the second and third guard's strikes were easily blocked by Spikes swordwork. She drew her second sword. And blocked another strike from behind. Spining the blades freely around she parried and dodged easily two more attacks, both wild swings before hamstrining another guard. The man wernt down screaming until Spike sliced out his adams apple easily.

The next set of guards came at her in a rush, spining on the spot the first guard was easily beheaded the second blocked the strike and the two danced briefly for a few moments before Spike managed to lock swords with the guy and with her free sword she punched him solid in the face, the enxt guy she dodged the wild swing of and sent him to the ground in a heap before knocking him senseless.

The patrol was reduced to nothing in the span of ten minutes. Spike smirked and sauntered off. Rule breakers were a new form of entertainment it seemed. And Spike was headed right for the rulemakers houses!

Within the castle the council of nobles were shouting at each other, all of them worried of the new arrival to the town, a ruklebreaker of a sort, a woman wearing leather boots, a leather belt, and what had to be other leather items, her dress looked like leather but wasnt amazingly enough the dress itself was silk and satin mix.

"This is unacceptable!" Said the mayor of the town of Lorc Hill

"A woman shows up in town, breaks several rules we have for women, and some even for men, and somehow manages to stay clear of jail ?" Asked a council member

"It is unheard of!" Said a woman member of the council, the women were permitted to wear certain items of clothing each day and sometimes they had to change depending on the time of day.

"The woman was last seen heading towards the castle of the council" Said another member of the council. Of course that news made hell briefly break loose before anyone could break their own rules by swearing

The mayor managed to get a grip on the council and calmly spoke while blowing a blood vessel in his forehead. "This woman must be caught and brought to us to stand trial! If she is on the loose the possiblity of her breaking more rules is stronger than we would like it to be!" Said the mayor. The coincil nodded in agreement as a guard knocked twice and stepped into the council chamber. "Yes, cap[tain, what is it ?"

"Sir, members of the council, a woman wishes to see you, she... insists" the guard said,

"Insists ? A woman _insists_ to see us ?" the mayor asked, the council murmured among itself, another rule broken, when summoned one normally had to wait until the general topic of conversation focused on the person summoned. Which in this case was Spike.

"Yes sir, she is... forcing her way in as we speak, we tried stopping her at the gate, but she broke too many rules, and most of the guards are out in force trying to stop her, but they're failing at it" Said the guard

"Fine, send her to us, you may go" the mayor said. The guard nodded and with a calm 'sir!' he left without another word. The mayor sat in thought a moment. "it pains me to say, but our leading of Lorc Hill may be coming to an end today ladies and gentlemen, we may have gone too far and this woman coming to end our rules making"

"Rules are made to keep the citizens peaceful and clean." Said a council member. To Spike, rules were made to be broken. So as she ended up all but launching the guard through the door to the council chamber with a crash, the entire council turned to stare at her.

Spike smirked and said "Sorry about the mess." At least she apologised. She stepped into the council chamber, one sword in her right hand, the flat edge of it was tapping against her shoulder as she glared at the council. "I come here expecting something to eat and a chance to explore, instead people flee from me as if I am a demon or otherwise. Finally fed up I cornered a guy, I still need to eat something, so I came to you" She stepped right up to the council chamber's main table. "Now you tell me just how the fuck my outfit breaks rules ?"

At first nothing was said. Then. "Leather, women are not allowed to wear leather" Said a member of the council. Spike glared at him before focusing on the apparent leader.

"So ? Who the fuck cares ?" Spike asked

"We do. And your dress is also breaking rules because of its color, it looks like leather." Said another council member.

"You and your fucking rules." Spike grumbled, she motioned at the door and it locked tight as she spoke. "Give me one good reason why I should not paint the walls with your innards right now" the council was deadly silent. Spike spoke again. "You either tell me one good reason why I shouldnt kill you, or each one of you fucked up freaks dies in this room." Spikes vision shifted, and she saw it all, glaring red. A feral smile graced her face. "On second thought... I'll just kill you all and ruin your rules... bloodsucking freaks of nature!"

At those words the council revealed itself to be a bunch of nothing more than vampires, and the city of Lorc Hill was Krea. "You found out our secret, and therefore, you must die!" Screamed the mayor, drawing a wicked looking blade he jumped at Spike, she easily dodged the attack and kicked him away, the mayor slammed into the table with a heavy crack but the wood held.

Another vampire jumped at her, Spike jumped slightly, her wings spreading and lifting her off the ground as she kicked out, catching the vampire in the crotch, even undead bloodsuckers felt pain and the thing sank to the floor howling in pain clutching at his wounded member. Spike parried a strike and span on her feet, easily beheading the howling vampire and cutting the next one in two pieces

The body fell into two pieces ands faded into ash as spike turned towards the remainder of the council. The battle was joined.

A good hour later and Spike had cleaned out the entire castle grounds of vampires and thralls before going back into town. Though it was clear that even those in the town of Krea were aware she had slain their leadership. So as she moved through town, the vampires attacked at random, then full on as she got closer to the core.

Spike decided she was not going to eat anything in that city, but she was going to raze the place to the fucking ground. Moving one block to the next Spike cleaned out the town and put it to the sword. Then she left it. Krea was burning, and all the remaining vampires were dead entirely, there were no vampires left in Jumanji.

Upon entering the Fortress camp Spike was rather surprised to find the walls well underway to get upgraded. It was oddly about time. "Something going on ?" Spike asked seeing Mark overseeing a squad of men sparring in combat.

"Some of the Eshu Camps are upgrading themselves, making it harder to attack and sack them" Mark replied

"I see. What camp is next ?" Spike asked

"Pick a number of 2 through 6, and then 9 through 12" Mark said

"I'll take camp number four. The city of Lorc Hill was not Lorc Hill, it was Krea, the place the Vampires originated" Spike said

"I thought with Malkev dead the vampires were destroyed ?" Mark asked

"Nope, only Malkev and those with him, Krea was their last stronghold entirely" Spike told him. "The vampires are gone now. Krea is razed to the ground, along with its fucked up rules"

"Rules ?" Mark asked

"Yeah, they had dozens of rules, so stupid at that" Spike grumbled

"At least the Vampires are destroyed." Mark mused, Spike just nodded and headed off for anorther raid. She took a squad with her and Mark went back to training the men in combat while another group worked on the walls.

About four hours later Spike returned with the squad she took. They had scoped out the Eshu defenses and easily overwhelmed them in their raid, and that allowed Spike to return, that and Spike was carrying back something unexpected, wagonloads of supplies, including wood, steel and stone for the walls. And food for the fortress camp.

"How in the world did you manage to take on a fortified Eshu camp ?" Diadem asked seeing the food and was somewhat in shock at the surplus they had at that moment.

"Easy, their defenses were weaker than their walls. The walls are only as strong as their defenses. We took out the defenders upon the wall before going in via the weak points in the defesive line and then played a game of cat and mouse with the remaining Eshu insie the camp. In the end, all this stuff, and some prisoners" Spike replied

"You did better than expected, and you look like you could use a bath with all that blood on you" Mark spoke up.

"I was planning on that " Spike replied before heading off to go swimming to try and get cleaned up.

Diadem watched her leave, "Is she always like that ?"

"Most of the time" Mark said in reply. "You'll get used to it"

"I doubt it" Diadem retorted, she was somewhat apalled her decendant had such a woman for a relative.

Mark smirked "Let me guess, you are just jealous because Spike has wings, and you dont ?"

"When your father wasnt there when you were born, tell me how you feel" Diadem replied, Mark simply shut up. His own father was dead, so who did Diadem mean by such a comment ? Diadem then oversaw the storing of the new supplies, leaving a oddly quiet Mark in her wake.

Diamond however heard it all. "Did she really say that ?"

"I am afraid so, sis." Mark said

"Kinda surprised she ended up in Jumanji so willfully at that" Diamond said. "I mean think about it, Diadem in the legends about her, sacrificed herself into a gemstone to save Arendelle from destruction. That gemstone, Jumanji. Here"

"Its a scary thought yes, but it makes me wonder, who exactly is her father ?" Mark asked out of the blue, Diamond had no answer.

Who indeed


	48. Chapter 48

Jumanji's Creed Welcome to the Jungle

Season 3

Episode 8 Shit

 **16 July year unknown**

 **Fortress Camp**

 **Jumanji valley**

 **A moment later**

Jumanji was full of dangerous wonders and places to explore. And Miao found it more and more fun to go out with the men in squads to raid Eshu camps at random, or explore ruins and crypts. Buit this latest revelation only made things worse. However Miao was not much of a planner and somehow she thought up something.

So as she stood in the storage building packed with illgotten gains from previous raids Mark found her lost in thought. "You alright ?" Mark asked her

"I was just thinking" Miao said

"About what ?" Mark asked

"An Eshu camp raid" Miao said, "The camps are gearing up and upgrading their defenses, but what if we were part of them and they let us in as if we were their own men ?"

"How would we do that ?" Mark asked in shock, his cousin, a six year old woman with no formal child rearing, thinking up a plan so stupid and useless, it might just work without issue!

"Look around you, get a squad together and have them dress up as Eshu over their normal clothing. When we go raid a Eshu camp, they'll think we're on patrol and we'll take it over, destroy it from the inside, then return here. By that point we're back in our normal colors" Miao explained, Mark was still in shock, his cousin thought up such a easy plan, one so simple that an idiot could do it with ease!

Mark was quiet for a moment as Miao turned to him as if waiting for his answer. "Its a sound plan" He started

"And ?" Miao asked

"I am not sure how well Diadem will take it" Mark finished

Miao just looked at him. "This is need to know, and right now I dont think she needs to know"

"Fair point" Mark replied. "Alright, I'll get a squad together. You are gonna stay here"

"Stay here ? In this armory ?" Miao asked him completely confused

"I mean here in the fortress camp when I go do the raid. You have no real training and I dont think the rouse will hold up if you were to go" Mark explained. Miao raised an eyebrow but then nodded.

"You have a point." She said, and Mark was right. Miao herself, though learning in Jumanji, was still a six year old trapped in an adult womans body.

"Just stay here in the fortress camp until I get back, I'll let you know how well it worked, or if it didnt work at all, deal ?" Mark said, Miao nodded and he went to get the squad to brief them on the plan.

Thankfully Miao could keep a secret to her deathbed if need be. So when Mark had the men take the armor, but not yet put it on until they were away from the fortress camp, and then had left with the men when Diadem asked Miao where Mark had gone. Miao was confused at the woman

"Mark is gone ?" She asked simply

"Yes, along with a squad of men, cant find them anywhere and its almost dinner time" Diadem said.

"I think Mark will be back soon, I remember seeing him earlier around lunch, but not since then" Miao replied. Diadem just sighed, if Mark wanted to miss dinner, he'd have to cook the meal he wanted on his own.

"Alright fine, he's gonna have to cook his own dinner" Diadem stalked off muttering under her breath while leaving Miao alone. Miao didnt even smirk as she knew exactly where her cousin had gone off to.

An hour later and Spike was done with her swim. She had thankfully found a nearby creek devoid of mud or other crap that would try to kill her or make her dirtier than normal and she pretty much took a bath on the spot, minus shampoo. Jumanji did not have shampoo, nothing but full on poo for all Spike cared.

In many respoects, Jumanji had lots of shit. Possibly too much shit, and at that point Spike did not give a shit. Drying out her hair was going to take a while as it got dark. But Spike for once was relaxed. Going into her room she shut the door and locked it from the inside.

Lisa purred from upon the bed and her kittens meowed loudly, James proudly sat nearby and occasionally nuzzled Lisa and helped groom the kittens and occasinally nested with her until Lisa growled at him for being too close, James of course was more concerned for his mates health and didnt care if she growled or whacked at him.

Seeing Spike however, James hopped off the bed and pranced over to her, she picked him up. "How are you two doing today ?" Spike asked, not expecting an answer of course she saw the food had been eaten entirely. "I see you guys were hungry, I'll get some more" Spike said as she gently set James on the bed and went for the food dishes. James of course did not want to be on the bed, he wanted to snuggle.

He apparently could sense that Spike was upset at how full of shit some places were lately. So James wanted to be of help as much as he was able. And if that meant holding onto Spikes dress and being dragged adorably across the bedroom floor, then fine, James was gonna try and cheer up Spike by any method needed!

Execept bringing in the head of a vampire, those things tasted weird.

Spike smiled softly at James antics to cheer her up, her mood brightened but not as much as she had hoped but he helped a bit, she picked him up again, James started purring in her arms and snuggled as she forgot the food and started tickling the cat's belly. James purred and acted as if she were petting him in a normal manner giving him a good belly rub.

Spike went back to the bed. Maybe the shitty day could end with a good night of sleep ? She hoped so, James hopped onto the bed as Spike laid back on the pillows, Lisa just out of arms reach purring contently and nursing her kittens. James nested on her stomach and purred as Spike tried to relax.

Maybe the next morning could shed light on her newest issue. In this case Spike could not stop thinking about Matthew Oxford, and how he had treated her, but a smile formed on her face just thinking of the horror she had inflicted on Isabelle Cooper. It was good and bloody and worth it.

She was almost sad she couldnt be visibly seen by Witwer when she died in that fire slicing knife fight. Spike personally enjoyed that fight, sad as she couldnt speak during it. But at that moment it didnt matter, Witwer, Travis, and Isabelle were all dead, all that was left was Robert and Matthew.

And Spike needed to plan on things on how to fight Robert, she had no idea of his fighting skills, was he skilled in martial arts ? Was he skilled in martial weapons ? Was he skilled in ranged weapons ? Was he skilled at all ?

Matthew she knew was skilled in mixed martial arts and common gunnery skills, they had briefly trained in martial arts together as kids before their split. Now that she really thought about it, how did Robert fight ? What skills did he know ?

But then she wondered, how did they get into Jumanji ? Did they find the board game and get sucked into it ? Or was it that hologame they got sucked into ? Or was it something else entirely ? There was that Animus program issue of the bleeding effect killing everything that used it until it was patched properly.

How did the Oxfords get into Jumanji ?

That was a question for another day, spike soon drifted off to sleep as the fortress camp underwent an upgrade during the night.

 **Elsewhere at that same moment**

"So Malkev is dead, and the city of Krea destroyed" Elsa mused

"As you predicted madam" Said a aid

"And Spike ? The eye of the Kaiju ? What news of them ?" Elsa asked

"Nothing madam, when Malkev died, we heard nothing new of either Lady Ravenloft or the stone" The aid said

Elsa snarled something, the aid fell over dead. Pointing to the man behind him she said "You, step forwards" the man did so, Elsa smiled evily "Congratulations, you've just been promoted." the aid had a horrified look on his face.

But the expression changed as he picked up where the other aid had left off. "Madam, word through the ranks is that Krea was razed, everything in it, including beasts of burden were destroyed. Nothing was left alive"

"That is understandable" Elsa said. "Anything else ?"

"Nothing madam, there has been no news of Spike, nor of the Stone, I have men as we speak searching the valleys of Jumanji even now"

Elsa regarded the man, already ensuring her orders were followed before she gave them, she liked that. "Keep this up, and you might live a while longer than most of my underlings." She told the man, which meant that he was important, too important to be killed. He was a valued resource. "What news from the camps ?"

"There were three raids recently before we began our upgrades. However during an upgrade we lost a camp" The aid said though he faltered unsure of how Elsa would react to the news

"Continue, was any of those attacks done by Spike ?" Elsa asked the man

He nodded. "Of the three raids, only the third one was confirmed to be performed by Spike directly." He said "There was no missing those wings of hers"

Elsa smirked, "Spike can fly now, but she needs a good space to properly land." Elsa snickered, "Perfect. Alright, send word to the camps, ensure there are no open areas for Spike to land on the ground, in the air she is a target, and perfect for taking out."

"Yes madam" the aid said, Elsa then dismissed the man and waved forwards another man.

"What news do you bring ?" She asked him calmly

"We found a possible location of Spikes last known location, its not confirmed yet but its possible. Unless its onw of our preset locations to build a camp" The man said

"Do tell"

"It is a recently large area cleared in the forest by use of antiplant bombs. While we use the same thing, its also highly possible that Spike is setting up camp there. I can look further into it myself if you so wish it" The man said

"No need, for now, ovserve what happens there. For all we know it might just be farmers clearing the woods for their fields." Elsa told the man. "If Spike is seen, do not engage her in combat, right now I need to find the one, Jalen Ascari, find him and bring him to me, it will be one less thorn in my side." The man nodded and left her.

Elsa sat at the desk and turned in the chair, looking out the massive window she thought carefully on recent events. It had been a few weeks since Jalen had saved Spike and her crew. A few weeks since Elsa had lost the Jewel of Jumanji, the Kaiju's Eye. That infernal tour guide! Nigel she had contracted him to help find it. And once she had it, she had everything she needed!

Why did he steal it ? Everything was perfectly fine when she had it! A knock sounded on the doorframe, never looking back she called out. "Come in!"

"Madam, a man to see you" Said a servant.

"Send him in"

"Yes ma'am" A moment passed and a man entered the office.

"I take it you found your way here by chance, or by some important need not to die a horrifying death ?" Elsa said

"The latter most likely" Robert replied

"And what, praytell, lead you here ?"

"A maid"

"Was that to be a joke ?"

"It was"

"It wasnt funny"

"Yes"

"Now then, Robert Oxford, why should I help you ?"

"Because the enemy of my enemy is my friend, you are the enemy of Tamara, whom you know as Spike, and she is also my enemy, that makes us allies, for wont of a better term"

"Mhat exactly is Spike to you ?" Elsa asked him turning her chair to face him, Robert recoiled inwardly at the sight of the woman.

"A nightmare, she killed my wife, and my sister in law, and my older brother, now its just me and my younger brother left. We dont know who to turn to, or who to work with. One of your Eshu squads are helping me right now, and the leader told me to talk to you."

"The leader of the squad ?"

"Yes"

"Jek I believe ?"

'Yes that's her, she insists there is no danger and that even if Spike were nearby shed never find me anyhow. And so far yopur rtoops arent faring well, they lost four camps already and I am pretty sure Spike is adapting to your movements"

"Our camps ?"

"That is what I heard yes"

Elsas green eye stared at the man, turning slightly she commanded simply. "Find out why! If anyone tries to stop you, kill them!" the briefly unseen creature, a hawk of some form, screeched loudly before flying off.

Robert tried not to react to such orders, the mere fact that one of Elsas eyes were a sickly dead green and her other eye a normal pale blue hue. What scared him however was that she could see just fine, but commanded all the wildlife. "That might be a bit harsh, but its not me giving orders here is it." It was more of a statement over a question

"You are a marked man, Mr Oxford, Spike is a tracker, and if she is able to take down my camps that are hunting her, then we have more troubles on our list." Elsa stood up as she spoke, setting her hands on her desk she looked at the man dead in the face. "But for once let me make myself clear to you."

"Please by all means do so" Robert replied, this was a game world, and he knew it, he knew only a scant few cheats however and only one of them worked, but he doubted it would work against Spike.

"I am in charge here, had I not wanted you here, I'd have the plants play with you before eating you alive. But I wanted to speak to you, to learn from you, but I will make one thing clear, I lead this place, not you. You are here as a guest only, you have no power here. No real skill at surviving in a world you know nothing about. Jek and her squad will protect you as long as they are able or until I have need of them elsewhere. Am I understood ?"

"It would appear we are at an impasse" Robert said

"What can you offer me ?"

"Plenty, from the look of things, you need something, more than a pile of gold or similar, but something more substational. Maybe a way out without dying ?"

"You and yours were down to one life each before Spike got to the others, now you and your brother are left, with one life each, and something tells me, you dont want to know what happens to those who die in Jumanji" Elsa said, a very evil smile on her face as she spoke.

She was right, Robert didnt want to know what would happen if, or when he'd die and lose his last life in Jumanji. Elsa nodded at the door. "The door is that way, you may go"

Robert smirked and set his own hands on the desk, eye level with Elsa he said "you know you need me, and I know I need you, so lets stop the bullshit and get right to the meat of the matter at hand, and help each other, I ghet you information on Spike, you keep me safe from Spike, in the end, we both win and you get what you want"

"And what do I want ?"

"A way out of Jumanji. And Spike is your ticket out"

"Deal"

Robert then left the building, Elsa smirked, the man had no idea how deep he just got into her pocket. But how deep did she get into his own pocket ? Did it matter ? At that moment, no, what mattered was finding Spike, and gettingt he Eye of the Kaiju back so she could control things again. Overseeing the Eshu worked only so far. And now apparently she hjad lost a new camp, four gone in the span of two days.

It was just going to shit for sure.

 **17 July year unknown**

 **Fortress Camp**

 **Jumanji Valley**

Spike felt like she had the Shits. She felt like shit, she knew she looked like shit, infact she didnt give a shit. So she just stayed in bed, James snuggled up against her using her left breast as a pillow the cat purred in rhythm of the movement of Spikes heartrate and breathing patterns.

It was a long restful night, and occasionally it was woken by Lisa's kittens mewling for their momma. Spike however felt relaxed enough to let down her guard only so far, Jumanji was held back enough to not worry over certain things.

So that meant she only had to worry that moment of waking up. Only she felt like shit and didnt want to get up to give any shits.

Spike for once, had no shits to give! And somehow she knew that it was a bad thing, if she had no shits to give, what happened when someone gave her shit ? Could she give that shit away ? Or was she stuck with the shit she was given ?

Ah who gives a shit anyhow.

A knock at the door, it was more like a hammering. "Dang, morning already ?" Spike called out a come in, and Diamond stepped in

"You decent ?" Diamond asked from the partly opened door.

"Yeah, I'm in bed, why ?"

"We might have a problem, Creta just reported that one of your new targets are still around and just spoke with enemy number one last night"

"Let me guess, Oxford is worried and went to Elsa for help, in the hope of outflanking me to corner me and take me down so Oxford can get safely out of Jumanji ?" Spike guessed at random

Diamond stared at her "yes, how did you know that ?"

"I didnt, I just guessed it. At this moment though I dont really give a shit over such thing and right now I am more concerned with getting some more sleep" Spike said, James purring against her chest slowly waking up. When Diamond came into the room he had woken up briefly but then snuggled back down, Lisa meowed seeing Diamond and the woman came closer, gently petting Lisa as she and Spike spoke over things

"Anything you want me to relay to Mark and Creta ?" Diamond asked her

"Only that Mark can do a raid if he wants to, but to take Miao with him again if he does a raid" Spike replied, "Otherwise, try and not slam the door when you leave, I'm still tired" sure it was morning, but Spike was sleepy


	49. Chapter 49

Jumanji's Creed Welcome to the Jungle

Season 3

Episode 9 Piss

 **17 July year unknown**

About an hour after Diamond had left Spike to get some more much needed sleep did the camp start to wake up. Spike however didnt want to get up, however she had to pee so she got up somewhat unhappy to do so. Not that it really truly mattered of why she was so rudely woken up.

There was a method to the madness, and Spike didnt know it yet. But that day was going to be full of piss and somehow with the clear sky slowly changing from clear to cloudy gray overcast with the strong humidity, Spike knew that day was going to be a bad one, weatherwise at least.

But the last thing Spike wanted was to have to sleep through a hurricane, and Jumanji was gearing up for such an event to be sure. Not that she much cared if that. There came a knock on her door, "Come in"

It was Jalen. "Good you're still here, we got trouble"

"What kind of trouble ?" Spike asked, happy that she was presentable to the guy before he came in.

"Elsa is rounding up Jumanji Field Guides, thankfully Nigel is hard coded into Jumanji at this point and Elsa cannot do much more than speak to him, she cant threaten or attack him, he's immortal and part of the game world" Jalen said simply

That got Spikes attention. "That is indeed a problem" She said as she started through her hair with a hairbrush. "What do you want me to do about it ? Wait let me rephrase that, What can I do ?"

"Diadem already insisted I stay here as part of her soldiers and men under her command, but Spyder said I should defer to you." Jalen told her

"I see" Spike said in reply

"So now what ?" Jalen was not sure of where to go from there

"Only thing I can think of right now is pissing someone off. I think Im gonna go up to Zoist and explore the city a bit" Spike said, she picked up a sword, put it on her belt, then picked up the next in line. "You can come along if you like" She said "I could use some backup"

"You plan to enjoy the day or piss someone off ?" Jalen said to her

"I'm not sure, I am either going to get an ice cream cone or comit a major crime, I'll pick on the way" Spike said as she picked up first one pistol, then the next, then a third and finally the fourth, the pistols hid neatly in her dress unseen by anyone. If Jalen hadnt seen Spike putting the guns into their holders, he'd think she was pulling them for use from thin air alone!

"In that case I think I'll hang out here in the fortress camp, maybe watch for Nigel" Jalen said calmly, Spike smirked

"Suit yourself" Spike then stepped from the room after Jalen, the door locking with James and Lisa within and happy kitten mewling faintly heard. Spike and Jaklen headed for Zoist then, with Jalen being alone, he was an easy target for Elsa to grab, but since he was with Spike, it made things slightly harder for others to try and get him in any manner.

Going to the motorcycles Spike got on one of them. Normally she'd haver flown but with Jalen with her she couldnt carry him. But she could ride a motorcycle easily. At least until Jalen said, "Why not fly, I'll take a bike, it'd be easier for you, not much is to be spoke nor can we hear each other on bikes anyhow"

He had a point and Spike nodded. Spreading her wings, Spike lifted off the ground without a word. Hovering briefly off the ground as Jalen started up the cycle and darted off, Spike took to the air after him. By bike it was an hour, by air about the same distance. Spike kept moving . By the time the two reached the outskirts of Zoist, it was breakfast time and Spike was starving. Who knew that flying took a lot of energy.

Upon landing and waiting for a moment for Jalen to join her after parking the bike, Spike spoke "Have you eaten ?" Jalen shook his head

"There's a place here I think you'll like, follow me" He lead them to a packed street and down a side ramp of a sort that went side to the road, then came a bridge of a sort and they went under it, a sign caught Spikes eye. "Enzo's Hideaway. Now serving brakefast!" clearly the writer of the sign needed to visit a school. Spike paid it little if any heed as the two headed deeper into the apparent resturant. Spike felt eyes on her and failed to see the spider watching from the ceiling. Once shown their table, a third woman joined them, it was Spyder. "I wasnt not expecting to see you two here, at least not this early."

"When were youy expecting us ?" Jalen asked

"About two more hours from now, have either of you eaten ?" Spyder replied as she sat down at their table. "What are you two doing in Zoist ?"

"Out for a exploration run, either that or comit a felony, one of the two" Spike replied, "Why ?"

"Zoist is in the niddle of a gang war, under the cracks everything is going to shit, on the surface everyone is calm and happy, and in some areas far too peaceful to be safe from a fight. The people here are too calm its at a simmering heat about to explode" Spyder said.

"And you're telling me this... why ?" Spike asked her in confusion. "Its not my business is it ? I mean, sure the people here could use a guide in how to act around others and not be so stiff necked"

"A gang war is about to happen, it happens every so often though so normally it is not something to be too worried over, but everytime a gang war happens and finishes off. A new stronger group takes over" Jalen explained now more in the know of what Spyder meant.

"Still want that ice cream ?" Spyder asked

"I could use one yeah, also could use a fight too but thats different." Spike snickered in reply, Spyder smirked, trust Spike to want a fight as well as eat. Though that in and of itself was to be expected.

"And here I am more used to Mark acting this way." Spyder mused thoughtfully

"What's that supposed to mean ?" Spike asked her confused briefly before she realised what Spyder meant. She nodded then. "You're right, Mark normally takes charge of things and would do stuff rather boneheaded. Either way, I want to explore Zoist as much as I can" Spike then took a long drink of the beer brought to her. "You guys are welcome to join me"

"I have never been here before" Spyder then admitted. "But if you truly want to explore, I wont stop you"

"I've been here on a few times, I know only a bit of whats around here though, not as much as I'd like mind, but enough to get to and from the Field Guide offices and out of the city in a hurry. I do not know much else in this area." Jalen said

"That will suffice for now" Spike replied calmly. She took another sip of her beer. It was not as strong as sake, but it would do. "I'll start with the local main zones, do some exploring in those areas, it will give me the basic lay of the land. Either way I will find out what is hidden in Zoist." Spike finished her beer and stood from the table. "We'll meet back here this evening in this tavern, try and aim for a corner table able to see everything."

Of course the tavern was underground and not easy to find, yet that did not deter Spike. Infact she found it quite inviting for most things she had come across over time.

Spike left the underground tavern and began exploring Zoist, going from one building to the next, mapping out the city to clear her personal mamp of Jumanji, if she could reveal all of Zoist what kind of prize could be gained ? In most hologames back home, Spike was a completionist, and loved going after challenges to emerge ontop with a 100% score. The only means to do such thing though were not an easy task if that.

For one thing she was able to explore without triggering any guards or violent behavoirs torwards herself, that in and of itself was a challenge to undertake, one she could enjoy. She waved aside her map and its new objectives, it was an optional objective, not raise her noriety over level 5 was an easy thing. Normally she was used to three or less. But to keep at five or below, she was able to easily do that. Thankfully she could hide bodies quite well at the same time.

As she wandered the underground and various alley paths of Zoist the packed city soon became more hostile as she moved around people, some outwardly in a verbal manner reacting to her precence or to that of others in the same agery tone, as if someone was under too much stress.

The gangs held sway over Zoist since the Vampires had been driven out. Spike remembered that party quite well, it was when she first learned there were vampires in Jumanji. But as she walked it was clear that the place was a cesspit of frothing at the mouth men and women just waiting to cut loose and wreack hell down on those around them.

Something that Spike enjoyed watching, so long as it did not harm the cat colonies. As far as Spike could see however, things were going smoothy at the time. Possibly to the point of far too much stress to worry about. So if there was a way tyo remove the stress inducing element, in this case a major doping element of some kind. Now that in and of itself was something Spike could do given the chance.

Infact it was easy for Spike to relieve someone of stress, normally it meant taking an unwanted cat off their porch or the like, rarely did it mean killing a fucker pissing them off. In Jumanji however, Spike was ready to take exception to the rule. Because in Jumanji, there were no actual rules. Reality in Jumanji went sideways on an extreme level and it scared many people.

Execept for the people who lived in Jumanji and saw it as a video game world they were encoed into. People like Nigel for example. Nigel could only do so much if that. Spike of cource knew only so many areas of certain hologames she had played back in the real world, of which how she was so knowledge able about Riften, Markarth, and finally Solitude. Of course packing the place with people was one thing, and Jumanji made Solitude feel more like New York City or even Sacremento. Markarth was more or less Detroit on steroids when she thought about it, and Riften was pretty much identical to the game. With the addition of vampires doing crap in terms of shitty leadership.

Spike stepped around a group of people to get into the throughfare of the street and had to step fast out of the path of a motocycle, its rider looking for trouble clearly so. Perhaps he was the source of the undue stress ?

Yup

Spike watched the guy park and get off his bike, Spike smirked, shifting slightly her wings faded away, she could steal that bike after giving the bike rider a severe beatdown. She followed the man as he first copped a feel off a passerby who chirped in surprise before going into a store. Spike never saw his fellow also riding up on a bike, it seemed the gang taxmen traveled in pairs.

"Alright Kulp, taxes are due, two weeks ago, you failed to deliver so they sent us." Said the taxman, the biker Spike was going to teach one hell of a lesson to.

"I told you, I sent the tax money, how was I supposed to know the tax guy would be robbed enroute ?" The store owner, the man named Kulp replied.

"We never sent no body" Said the taxman. The second of the team stepped into the store behind Spike but she had ducked out of view before the second fellow came in. "two weeks ago we shoulda got our money, but instead nothing, so ther bosses sent us to collect."

"You cant collect because I already paid!" Kulp told the man, "Now get the fuck outta my store!"

The two tax men looked at each other, one went to the door and turned the open sign around so it said "Owner being beaten, back in ten minutes" in various languages. Spike smirked. "No, we will leave when we have what we came to collect." Said the tax man. Neither of them knew that Spike was present.

Kulp snarled something as the taxman grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him over the counter. "You get your mitts off me!" The two briefly struggled before Kulp stopped moving at Spikes voice

"I dont think he wants you to touch him" The tax men looked at her, one of them spoke while the other held onto Kulp

"You his wife ?" The second taxman asked

"Nope, happily single thank you" Spike said "But I'd recommend letting him go, everyone in town is under heavy stress and I think I know the cure for it."

"Then it aint any of your business, bitch! Now get the fuck outta here before I throw you out" The taxman said advancing on Spike, who drew a pistol and aimed it at him.

"I dare you" Spike simply stated. She nodded towards the other man. "You, let him go or your fellow here gets blasted into oblivion."

"Dont do it Mack, get the money and we'll go." The other man said

"But Jack.." said Mack

"No buts, get the taxes owed and we're out of here" Jack insisted. Mack sighed and let go of Kulp and headed for the counter. As he did so three things happened in some odd order that Spike couldnt hope to rectify.

The first was the mere fact a gunshot happened. The .45 bucked in Spikes hand slightly and mostly in startlement, destroying part of the counter before the repair protocols could kick in. It started Mack out of his wits entirely as Jack turned towards Spike and launched a quite fatal right hook at the womans neck. The third thing was Kulp shrieking something at both taxmen to leave him and his customer, in this case Spike, alone.

Everything stopped.

Kulp stared, Spike held Jacks hand in a solid lock in her free hand and was calmly putting her gun away. Spike sighed. "The things I do for eterntainment." She mumbled, to Kulp she said simply. "Apologises for the mess"

"What mess ?" Kulp asked.

Spike half smiled in a almost John McClane way, "You'll see." She said simply as she forced Jacks fist downwards away from her face before rapidly striking at the man. Sending him flying against a wall. Mack reacted and threw a knife, Spike easily ducked out of its reach before cold cocking Jack dead out of the fight. Mack ran at her. Spike waited, Mack swung wild, Spike ducked slightly using Macks own weight and speed against him she grabbed the man around the chest and lifted him up, and over. The man went flying out the door, with Jack down Mack was the better fighter, so why was Jack giving the orders ?

It didnt matter. Spike calmly stepped out of the shop. Jacks fallen blackjack in hand. Out in the street and surrounded by onlookers, Mack got to his feet. Looking at the blackjack she sighed. "Always wanting to oversee those underfoot. Typical" Spike tossed the weapon in a nearby pile of apparently a weapons seller.

Mack yelled something, Spike snickered, the two quickly got into a rapid fistfight that ended with Spike grabbing the man, socking the man twice dead in the kisser before chucking him at a nearby trash heap. Trash buried the man as he landed in it. Turning to Kulp as he pitched out Jack on his ass, the store owner said "Stupid taxmen! I paid, why come back! Go after the bandits that robbed your guy!"

"If what they said was true, you were scammed" Spike said

"And what you, dear woman, said of the city being under stress is correct, everyone paid two weeks ago, but somehow word came to us all, our payments never arrived." Kulp told her

"Then you were indeed scammed out of your tax payment. "Spike told the man "Allow me to handle it"

"You ? Alright, if you insist on such things, then so be it" Kulp then instructed her where to. The woman smirked, the scammers were obviously working out of the city proper somewhere.

"I will take care of things, when they come too, tell them the money is being recovered. The scam ring will indeed come to an end." Spike said, she loved being a tax collector back home, though mostly what she did was more in the sense of returning stolen money towards other locations.

A few minutes later and Spike headed down int othe sewers. Trust thieves and bandits to run a scam ring for the yearly tax payment due. Tracking down the money was easy, each bag Spike had come across had a name attached to it, who it was intended for, and the amount within it. Each bag had the money still in it and it allowed Spike to find the bag belonging to Kulp.

A thoughtful sound escaped Spikes lips as she picked up the moneybag. And quickly hit the deck as she heard a clicking noise. Seconds later a arrow bolt slammed into the place she had stood. "It seems they have traps here" Spike mused.

Money safely stowed, Spike ensured that Kulp was properly taxed. All the missing tax money was present, which meant the stress could go away. However something felt wrong and Spike wanted to find out what. Moving deeper into the caverns Spike found a well built underground structure and snuck closer.

She saw a pair of bandits, both men were speaking over things. They were shortly joined by a third. Which was an intersting part of the fun as the third mentioned a money bag missing. Spike remained in the shadows and then stood up without a sound whatsoever.

Placing a silencer onto her pistol that she drew from her chest. Spike took aim at one bandit, then tracked the other two bandits. Once confident she could shot the three within a heartbeat and three silent shots. She took the shot. First bandit went down, his brains exploding out of his head, the second and third almost had a hair of a second to react to their comrades brains suddenly going off like a balloon before they too sank to the ground dead.

Three down who knew how many more to go. Advancing through the structure Spike found and assassinated a good dozen or more bandits, two of which were magic users. Spike pocketed their money and stolen goods, any gemstones she could find as well before moving on.

Finally she came to a locked door and slowly opened it with a crack. There were four more bandits inside. Gently closing the door Spike went around and then up. Her wings reforming as she jumped to the rooftop and gently dropped into the structure's core room from above.

From her vantage point she shot down several more bandits and found the original four she had initially spotted through the front door. This was the core area of the bandits hideaway. And Spike was about to stop the largest money scam in Jumanji and possibly make herself a billionaire while she was at it, the goods from the bandits alone she could easily sell off.

The last door lay ahead of her, and as Spike stood there she listened to it, there were two voices. Silently opening the door she snuck into the room. The two voice owners never saw her. "Your men were to steal the money and hold it until we could tax more from ther residents." Said one of the two.

"Jaxel listen close, we did as we said we would, each of my men went to their assigned zones and taxed the money as requested" Said the Bandit leader, a man named Kie.

"I do not care about that, you were to inform me that taxes were paid properly, not wait for me to come here personally." Said Jaxel rather angered over the mere fact that the taxes were late. "And now according to hubbub upstairs, someone has taken my men down a peg or two. Your job, you are not doing it, Kie"

"I swear we did the job as ordered, how was I supposed to know your men were going to show up two weeks later ?" Kie replied. Spike had heard enough. "We only needed to ensure the tax money was taken, I swear that..." Kie went silent, his body dropping like a rock to the floor.

Jaxel smirked. "About time someone shot him. I suppose you are the one people upstairs speak about, Lady Ravenloft ?" He turned to Spike as she stepped into view. Pistol ready and aimed at the man.

"Give me one good reason I shouldnt shoot you and eliminate the tax collectors under your control" Spike stated.

Jaxel thought carefully on his next words. "You injured my men. Jack and Mack never were good tax collectors. I did tell them to find out what happened to the money we collect every year."

"And yet they tried to tax a man who swore he paid his taxes. They said he was two weeks late" Spike said. "And that is not a viable reason why I shouldnt shoot you" Spike ensured her safety was off.

Jaxel raised his hands, seeing Spike was serious. "I'm just a tax man"

"And I'm the queen of Zoist" Spike retorted

"We can help each other" Jaxel tried to placate her

"You help your self, you give no shits on who you piss over to get the money fgrom those who work hard to get it." Spike growled. She aimed. "Still, do you have no good reason ? Or should I just shoot you now ?"

"I have better" Jaxel said

"Start talking, asshole" Spike said

"You want a man named Oxford ?" Jaxel said to her

She looked at him hard. "Maybe"

"Then we can help each other. Being a tax man gives me insider knowledge and the ins and outs of the city. After all I know you took down Zoists vampiric leadership a few weeks ago, so we thank you for that" Jaxel told her.

Spike lowered her pistol "Your tax money is in the halls, be careful, its boobytrapped" She said removing a bag of money, with Kulps name on it. She held it to Jaxel. "Paid in full" She said simply.

"Ah good, I get you the information on Oxford, where do I send it ? Who do I give it to ?" Jaxel asked

"Enzo's Tavern, give it to him with the instructions to place it on a high shelf, close to a ceiling. I will take it from there" Spike said, she turned and left the underground.


	50. Chapter 50

Jumanji's Creed Welcome to the Jungle

Season 3

Episode 10 Fuck

 **17 July year unknown**

 **City of Zoist**

 **Jumanji**

 **About twenty minutes later**

Spike exited the maze of sewers and moved away from the underground, it was time to take the high ground and explore the city from the rooftops. But it was not going to be an easy task either. Moving quick Spike flew to a rooftop and took a careful look around, taking in everything she was able. Getting a full three sixty view was not for the faint of heart. Only those of the Assassins did such a thing as a leap of faith in a means to expand and grow in their abilities.

Leaps of Faith were done as part of the initation run for the Assassins, yet Spike was not offically an Assassin per sei, nor was Talak, but they had been welcomed into the fold against the Templars, and Talak still had her templar influence in Sacremento. But it was only a matter of time before things went down rather poorly. So much so that Spike needed that birds eye view of the city.

But it was only high point, there were plenty more she could find however. At times the town was full. But as Spike gently glided to the ground the streets were oddly empty in some areas and packed in others, people wandering aimlessly over most things whereas the rest were either shopping or striking up conversations.

Or maybe there were some too busy to go outdoors ?

Spike didnt care at that point, moving quickly she wandered the streets, exploring what she could. The city of Zoist was a massive place, could take weeks or more to explore it all at once. But Spike knew how to move time around to her advantage. But in Jumanji she knew time was on its own. Juamnji was a strange place

And somehow Spike found herself wondering if it were possible to remain in Jumanji, but then she knew she'd hate it. No technology she could be with, her wristphone was missing. She wasnt with Talak, she was alone, but she knew she had to finish the fight somehow. From street to the next Spike explored Zoist. Taking it all in. she had until nightfall to get to where she was to meet up with Spyder and Jalen and she couldnt help but wonder what there was to do in Zoist for fun. What kind of entertainment venues that were present, that kind of thing.

Spike smirked as she neared what had to be a fairground of a sort. Hall of mirrors, world of lights, circus sideshows, freak shows. Spike herself could be considered a ferak thanks to her wings, but the people of Sacremento actually thought her even more pretty with her wings.

Spike passed by most of the fairgrounds and sideshows before cominbg across a guard. "What are you doing wandering free ? Dont you know the rules ?!" The man asked her, apparently thinking that she was one of the freaks from the sideshows.

Spike just looked at him. "I am exploring the city, what does it look like I am doing ?" She told the man

The man stared her down easily. "To me, it looks like you escaped your pen space where the wild ones live" Yeagh the man mistook her for a resident freak.

Spike smirked and drew a gun, aiming it to the ground she said to the guard "I do not have time for this, and I do not think you do either, so leave me be."

But the man was not backing down. So the winged girl thinks she can fly free! Not on my watch" He drew a billy club from his belt and raised it to strike Spike, only to stop as a single gunshot rang out. He looked down as the bullet passed clean through him, doing no harm. The man smirked. "We are going to be at this all day" He said

"Sadly, asshole, I dont have the time for you." Spike replied drawing a sword and pointing her gun at his head . "Let me pass and maybe I wont mutilate you"

"Let me think about it" the guard replied, "Thought long enough, no." He raised his hand again to strike her with his club only to have it get cut clean off off at the shoulder as Spike was quicker than expected.

As she held the tip of the sword of eden to his neck Spike said simply. "Coming back from the loss of a head is not an easy task, trust me on that one." Sure she might have had eight lives to spare, but she also had the cheats active.

The guard stared her down as more arrived. He smirked. "Gentlemen, we have us an escapee, ensure she does not leave the fairgrounds" He said, the guards drew their weapons and Spike spread her wings and shot in to the air. Her sword easily put away she drew a single pistol and rained hell down on the guardsmen before flying off. As she landed outside the fairgrounds however Spike heard the guard scream "Dont let her get away! Find her and bring her back here!" what guards could still move or werent wounded scrambled to their feet and took off after Spike.

It quickly became a running fight, Spike shooting and running up stairs, through homes and over some rooftops before getting to a centeral plaza type space and making a stand. The guards she could hear howling for her to take her backto the fairgrounds.

However as the guards arrived so did Jalen and Spyder. "Well, when we saw the guards go running past we knew something was up" Jalen said

"What happened ?" Spyder asked

"I made some new friends" Spike replied pointing to the oncoming guards running for them, they were screaming things about taking her back to where she belonged with the other freaks. "Apparently these fuckers think I am part of their circus sideshow. When all I was doing was exploring the area."

The guards came to a halt and formed some ranks. The leader called out. "Winged freak! Get your feathered butt back to the fairgrounds now or we will use force to take you back."

"Let me think about it" Spike said, Spyder snickered and Jalen nearly fell on the ground laughing as Spike shook her head. "Thought about it, no. I'm not part of your sideshow, never was, I am exploring Zoist and the surrounding cities" She insisted

"Says who ?" The guard that spoke shouted back at her

"Says me, that's who" Spike said to him, poiting her pistol at the man calmly almost bored. "Dont make me shoot you"

"I was going to say the same thing to you" The guard replied

"Your boss wants me as a prisoner, not happening, you may leave" Spike said calmly as she turned to Spyder.

"This is not over" The guard said getting Spikes attention again. Spike said nothing as she raised her arm and fired the pistol rapidly pulling the trigger, within seconds the group of guards were dead. Save for the man who was speaking

"It is now, tell your boss I am not part of his freak show, I am Spike Ravenloft, if he wants to come after me, I will destroy him." Spike said lowering her weapon calmly as she regarded the man with a very dark glare. The guard did not want to take any further chances and booked it for safety.

"Did they really want to add you to their freak show ?" Jalen asked

"Yes, more like they thought I was part of it already and was escaping. I tried to tell the man off but he did not listen" Spike replied

"Well, this place is fucked up" Spyder mused

"Jumanji is a strange place I agree" Spike was more amused by the mere fact the men wanted to take her back and put her back in her proper place. When she wasnt even supposed to be in that place to begin with.

"Hilarious huh ?" Spyder asked

"More like fucking hilarious" Spike answered, Spyder smirked, the three left the plaza and headed for Enzo's Hideaway.

"Its possible the guard might not let up his search for you. A circus would kill for a woman with wings." Jalen said

"What should I do then ? Shut the place down, avoid Zoist ?" Spike asked

"Well, you proved that you can defend yourself and are willing to fight to get away from idiots" Jalen surmised

"Go on" Spike said to him

"It is very possible that any majior group would try to capture you to do their bidding, even if it is to simply fight to get free of them" Jalen said

"Well that is a huge fucking never gonna happen" Spike said, the last thing she wanted was to be come some major powers plaything.

"So in other words you have two options; fight off their attempts to take you in as their toy, or use the no wings potions to hide your wings" Jalen said

"I like that second option, do you got one on you ?" Spike said, Jalen had one potion to hide Spikes wings, known as a cure mutations potion, all Spike had to do to make her wings return was drink the one with her feather colors on it. Now she looked like a normal woman while in Zoist. The three then enjoyed the next hour within Enzo's before heading out of the area to explore the city further.

As they walked along, Spike told of her adventures so far that day since breakfast. First going and playing tax writeoff, then going and cleaning out a sewer network of termites, in this case bandits, and then finally the fair and being sought after and thought to be an escaped freak. Finally able to freely explore Ziost without worry of being targeted for other groups as their playtoy, Spike for once, was entertained.

In a packed street the threesome halted near a street performer and enjoyed the show for a moment or two before heading off and into a massive open air market, the covered rooftops reminded Spike of when they first met Jalen. "Remind you of anything ?" Spike asked to him.

"A little" He replied. "Why ?"

"Reminds me how we met up here in Jumanji after meeting up with Spyder" Spike said to him

Jalen smirked, then nodded. "You're right, this place is like the bazaar we met at when Elsa cornered you guys"

"Well, Elsa is not welcome in Zoist, so there is nothing for us to worry about in terms of an Eshu attack or ambush" Spyder said. "Why ? You worried ?"

"Who said I was worried, apparently Jumanji thinks that Elsa is one of my former Supermodel friends and a fellow tomb explorer turned enemy" Spike said calmly. "In our world, outside of Jumanji, Elsa is dead. My only concern is ensuring she stays dead, even if it means destroying her here in Jumanji"

"It would be easy as that, but I dont think it is" Spyder said

"How so ?" Spike asked as the three headed out of Zoist and headed for some bikes, easily snagging up a pair of Eshu styled motocycles they easily stole them and took off out of Zoist.

By the time the three found a outlaying town called Zoist Cresh, they pulled to a halt to get something to eat and also to explore. Maybe even do odd jobs to earn some money or find out more about the town as a whole. The smaller outlaying towns also had something of entertainment and were less in the know of who Spike was with her wings.

But by then Spike had decided to hide her wings using the potion until they got back to the fortress camp. Once they parked their stolen bikes, the three wandered the town for a good hour before finding a place to sit down and eat, it was about one in the afternoon.

Sitting down in the open air eatery reminded Spike a lot of some of the places in Arendelle, and also in Sacremento. Open air eating places allowed for rather interesting events to occur and this was no different, the arrival of three people was important as the eating place was pretty much empty.

Ushering the three to a table the waiter brought out food and wine and while they were eating Spike asked the man. "What is there to do around here for entertainment ?" It seemed the most viable option to ask in terms of a list of questions to ask.

"Not a lot, but the local farmers have challenges and the like for their harvesters" the waiter replied

"Really ? Work ?" Spike mumbled. It was not every day when she needed a job. Infact most cases.

"Almost everyone in Jumanji has a task to perform before giving a reward or the like" Spyder said softly as the waiter left as Spike waved him away. "So whats the plan ?"

"For now, we eat" Spike replied "Until then I will try to think of a plan" that made only so much sense if that. "Though I would not mind exploring this area more" Spyder had to smile at Spikes boredom, in Jumanji she seemed to get easily bored.

"Is it always this quickly for you to get bored ?" She then asked to Spike

"Depends entirely on what I have to do, or if there is a means to keep me busy. Otherwise I am indeed bored" Spike replied, Spyder just nodded without another word. Lunch was soon over and the three decided to sit in the tavern area for a bit and observe.

An hour passed, then when another was about to pass, did Spike make the next move. "Jumanji is a world, made of many other worlds. It constantly ads to itself. Like it did hwen it pulled the Isu here in the first place. Elsa somehow knew of it, so how was she able to get here ? She's dead"

"I take it you are talking about Arcadian relics ?" Jalen said

"Bingo" Spike answered pointing at the man

"Arcadia is in the Dreaming, there is no real way for a relic to get into the mortal world" Jalen said

"Jumanji did" Spyder said as the two looked to her. "When Diadem and I found Jumanji all those years ago, it was inside a stonework temple, there was even writing upon the walls around it"

"Nothing like that when we found it. According to Miao and Diamond, they found it hidden within a underground vault underneather the Diastro District of Arendelle." Spike said, "When it activated our avatars, so to speak, well... Things happened"

"What appeared ?" Spyder asked

"Words, they formed from smoke, then the drumming and animal noises" Spike said, "Then we were here. Oif course I had to find proper clothing in Nigels camp, and get my wings back"

"But you're still two feet shorter than you were outside Jumanjui" Jalen said

"Exactly. I lost the top two feet of my body, and at the time my wings" Spike said thoughtfully as she took a long pull off her drink. "And now some people here think I am part of a side show ? This world is so strange"

"This after all is an Arcadian Relic" Spyder said

"Reality is weird in Jumanji, its all sideways and does not want to work as it should, as we want it to work at the very least" Spike mused

"So whats the plan ?" Spyder asked her. "You must have a plan by now right ? What did you plan for today outside of exploring Zoist ?" Spike did infact plan tio really just explore Zoist and find out more of the area, but then after finding that fair and being mistaken as part of it by the guards of it did put a damper on the exploration bits of it all.

"Right now, finish my beer, then I will worry of any other plannings to make" Spike said simply, it made sense for the most part, not that it mattered at that moment as two older men were swearing at each other and Spoke motioned for the others at her table to quiet down so she could overhear.

"Alright ya dumb fuck, now's not the time to beat about the bitch" Said one

"You callin' my wife a bitch ya bastard ?" Asked the second

"I aint the one that called her a bitch, you said it yourself!" Said the first

"Fuck you asshole" Said the second. "My wife is the pride of my life!"

"Trophy wife huh ? How much ya win with her ?" Asked the first

"You are an asshole you know that ?" said the second man. The two men ordered some beers and comntinued swearing up a storm between each other as they drank their beer and ate their meals.

Spike sat back in her chair thoughtfully, "Two swearing men, both drinking beer. Why do I feel as if I am in a comedians live show ?"

"What ?" Jalen asked

"A thinking mans comedian once said that people are full of shit, and most of the time he is right, other times, they're fucking stupid, or fucking nuts. Or both, sometimes, in rare conditions if its just right, there are people that are all three, fucking nuts, fucking stupid, and full of shit." Spike explained

Jalen still didnt get it but Spyder did, and simply said "Just nod, its not easy to explain though I know what Spike means" Spyder said to him. Jalen did as told though he still didnt get it. But that was beside the point.

Spike went back to her beer and was for a brief moment lost in thought. The vampires were dealt with, perhaps maybe she could go back and enjoy the fair without her wings ? Or would those guards be searching for her still ? She didnt care. Spike finished her beer and stood, "I am going to go back to that fair, without my wings, if the guards recognise me I can fight them off."

"They think you're part of the sideshows there, why go back ?" Jalen asked

"Because I feel like it, if I can kill that guard captain, his men will be in disarray and I can be left alone while in Zoist." Spike said, "Besides I need to have a little fun and the fair might be the place"

"This is Jumanji" Spyder warned

"And nothing is as it seems I know that" Spike replied

"That's not what I meant" Spyder told her

That got Spikes attention, Spike halted, then sat back down, "What do you mean ?"

"Remember, Jumanji is a Arcadian relic, part of the Dreaming, nightmares can happen and get magnified here. Even with the cheat codes Jumanji will try to overcome your defenses. The fair on its own is well and good, but you must be on your guard even then." Spyder explained then that the fair was overseen by what was called Redcaps and Pookas, which somehow in Jumanji work perfectly fine with each other.

"Redcaps ?" Spike asked

"If you got Romance novels, they'll be your friends for life" Jalen said simply

Spike was confused, looking to Jalen she said simply with a shake of her head "... Dont follow"

"Redcaps will eat anything, however they prefer romance novels" Jalen explained then the insane appitite of a Redcap. Give them Romance novels or truck tires, they'll take the romance novels with a side of fries, the truck tires with BBQ sauce, or something similar to it.

Spike snickiered "If that's the case I know a bookstore that has far too many romance novels"

"In other words, befriend a Redcap, and you got a friend for life" Jalen said simply

"I'll think about it for now, in the mean time I plan to enjoy the fair, and maybe not get trapped there forever. However should things go to shit, I will fight my way out of it all" Spike said. She smirked then "Dont worry about me, wer meet back here for dinner ?"

"Fine by me" Spyder said, "Have fun" Spike smirked and left the tavern, heading back into the main part of the city and heading for the fairgrounds. Sometimes things were just too good to pass up.

As she neared the main gate she saw the head guard, the same one who wanted to keep her as a prisoner and part of the sideshows looking over every woman for their escapee. As Spike neared she overheard the underlings talking to the guard. "Boss I'm tellin' ya, that woman aint part of our faire. We've gone through our rosters, she aint on any of them."

"I dont care! She escaped us once, she wont escape again" The guard said

"Escuse me sir! But the woman is not on any of our rosters, I dont think she is even Seelie or Unseelie to begin with! I dsont think she is even from around here" the underling said, Spike could see clearly he was a young Redcap, but skilled and knowledgeable.

Bumping into a woman as she walked Spike easily snagged a thick romance novel from the womans overloaded bag. Seeing the Redcap debating with his boss over her Spike knew she needed a in on this faire.

So she caught him by chance as he left his boss and walked directly in her path. "Just the man I wanted to see" Spike said dangling the huge book thicker than war and peace in front of his face, the recamp could smell ROMANCE NOVEL just looking at it and stopped dead in his tracks

"Can I help you ?" The Redcap asked to Spike.

Spike simply smiled


	51. Chapter 51

Jumanji's Creed Welcome to the Jungle

Season 3

Episode 11 Cunt

 **Somewhere in the afternoon**

 **City of Zoist fairgrounds**

The Redcaps green eyes locked on the novel in Spikes hands. "Can I help you ?" He repeated as the woman smiled at him calmly.

"I hope so" Spike replied, "You are right in telling your boss I am not on your lists. But why does he want me so badly ?"

The Redcap pointed at her, "So you're who the boss wants so badly!" Spike nodded. "Alright, what can I do for you then ? If that book is what I think it is, then yes I think I can help you."

"Good, because this book is getting heavy" Spike said She handed it to him as she spoke. "I want to be able to enjoy the fair with out that goon hounding for me., I was told the fair is run by Redcaps ?" The Redcfap nodded as he started in on the book. "If you can get the other Redcaps to distract your boss enough for me to enjoy myself here I should be alright"

The redcap belched loudly before clearing his throat while hoding onto the bitten book. "This thing is good! You got yourself a deal sweetheart, uh, might I ask your name ?"

"You may call me Ravenloft" Spike replied, thinking it safer to not give out her true name

The redcap stared at her. "As in, the Lady Ravenloft ?" Spike nodded, The Redcap packed the book somewhere and held out a hand to shake "Put it there, The name's Johnny, Everyone calls me the Professor, you name it I do it, me and the guys, we normally run overwatch on the sideshows keeping the 'reaks as the boss calls them in their places. But once we went over the rosters, we never saw anyone with your name on it. Sure we got winged ladies too. But they're Seelie like us Redcaps. But the boss somehow wants you. He thinks you're important."

"He thinks I have escaped from your side shows. How you can put your own people on display..." Spike started to say when Joghn held up a hand

"Say no more, I know what you're thinking, and you're right, but we put the show on for people to enjoy, It wasnt until six months ago did the boss come onto things and start forcing us to perform and work for him like slaves." He said to her

Spike went thoughtful. "There's more romance novels where that came from, all I need is to know his weak points" She told him.

John smirked. "I think I know his weakness"

She looked at him, he looked at her, "No"

"Sadly yes, I dont think the boss wants you back as an escapee caught, but as his prize, someone he can push around. You're his weakness somehow he wants you, he's focused on getting you" John said

"So how can we get him not focused on me ?" Spike asked as the two wandered the faire.

"Easy, you leave that to me, me and the guys, we'll figure it out" John said

"You mentioned your name was also sometimes, The Professor ?" Spike spoke up after a minute, John nodded at the question. "Why exactly did you get that name ?"

"Long story, but in short, us Redcaps try to take jobs where we can, I got to mixing things in a compost pile and somehow made stuff. After that one of the guys dubbed me The Professor after one of my thingamabobs did something right. The name stuck" John said.

"So you can make things." Spike mused, "Experiments ?"

"Something like that yeah" John replied, "Fact of the matter is, I even had my own sideshow here, Inventives it was called. People would come by, make something, like with building blocks, and I'd ensure that it'd be made into a proper set for them to take home. It worked for a long time"

"Why did you stop ?" Spike asked

"The boss made me stop, he figured the show was losin' money, far from it, we're make more money constantly" John replied, he sighed then. "if you ask me, the boss is the one running this show into the ground. Tell ya what, you help us get rid of him, any way possible, and you wont have to worry of being part of our sideshows!" John told her. Spike liked that plan

"Alright, where do I start ?" Spike asked

"Well, for now enjoy the faire, I'll see what me and the guys can do, should the boss see you, ignore him, or confront him, either works" John said heading off.

Spike had a new plan forming in her mind as she meandered throug the fairgrounds. The bossman, Spike shifted her vision and saw clearly what he was, one of Elsas upper ranking men. She had to plan this carefully.

She watched the man for a moment or so, "Will you get busy!" The man shouted to an underling, whom Spike couldnt hope to recognise. The man beat his underlings. "Get busy before I turn you to the street!" The underling, a young faerie girl stumbled and hurried away. Right into Spikes path.

Spike caught the girl as she was about to fall over. "Easy, child, easy. Its alright. I'm a friend"

"You two!" The boss shouted spotting Spike and the girl. "Get your butts working!" Spike stood up and let the girl go with a soft parting words

"Find the Professor, hurry. Tell him Ravenloft sent you. He will know what to do" Spike told the girl, who nodded and scampered away as quickly as she could.

The boss got closer. "I said get working!" He thundered as the child took off leaving Spike with her arms crossed over her chest. The man got right in her face, Spike slugged him as he spoke. "Why arent you...!" The man reeled backwards.

"I dont work for you, dont make that mistake a third time" Spike told him calmly. The man rubbed his face where Spike had hit him. The man glowered at her. "I am not part of your troop. Infact, I dont think Elsa even told you about me did she"

"You!" The Boss pointed at Spike a threatening finger

"Me" Spike smirked at him. "I warned you twice, and now you know my face. So all that is left is me leaving of my own free will and you fuming and beating your workers. Which I dont stand for, shes just a child. Why beat her ?" She glared at him, the man smirked in reponse. "Do you really want me to hand you your ass again ?"

"I dare you to try!" The man said drawing a sword from his belt.

Spike smirked and drew her twin swords. "Your funeral, asshole"

The man snarled and attacked her, swinging wild, Spike parried with one sword, then struck with the other, the man blocked and drew a second shorter sword. Samurai style, long and short swords.

Spike backtracked a step and a half before locking her stance and blocking his short sword easily before snapping out at his longsword arm. The two traded strikes and blocks rapidly before Spike had the upperhand briefly before getting pushed back another step.

Swords locked the two dangerous close to each other. The man spoke. "So it is you, the one the Boss hates so much! Surprising, I thought you a member of the freaks here at this faire!" he smirked, yellowed teeth gleaming in the light reflecting off the swords blades. "My my, you are a pretty one. I should have you as part of my harem! OW!" Spike snarled something and headbutted him solid in the face.

"I am not in any harem, and wont be joining yours!" Spike snarled as the man reeled backwards from the headbutt, his weapons falling at his sides

The man hit the ground in a heap. "Get her!" he screamed, a pair of guards ran at Spike, they werent Redcaps or other Seelie as far as she could see. But they werent the only ones going after her. Spike grunted and smacked her swords into one blade, it was a bit thicker than normal but it did the job nicely and it felt no heavier than it appeared.

The men came at her. Swinging wildly, some had no formal training, the others did. Those that had no real training in fighting went down quickly, clucking at broken limbs and screaming in pain. The real troubles were the better trained soldiers. Spike blocked and parried many a strike and dodged others before giving out some more pain and jumping up into the air.

Floating in the air spike blocked thrown items and sent the things flying back where they were thrown from. Landing lightly upon a nearby lampost Spike held her sword in a ready stance, calm and tranquil as if without a care to the world.

The men smirked and scrambled for nearby stairs and ladders to get to the same level as Spike before running at her, one took a wild swing at the lamppost itself to make it rattle as Spike jumped off it and flipped in the air. Landing lightly on her feet she swung her weapon and knocked the goons off their feet. The men landing in random heaps. At one point a tangle of arms and legs.

Finally by that point the guard captain had regained his senses and ran at Spike, screaming wildly. "Alright ya dumb cunt! You're joiing my harem if you like it or not!"

Spike smirked and kicked the man as he neared her. The man halted, briefly in pain as she nailed him dead in the dick. "Try coming back from that, asshole" She snarled at the man.

He smirked and stood, revealing he was magically ready, Spikes hands glowed with electrical power and she span her sword briefly, settling into a defensive stance she snarled something as the man ran at her a second time. A pair of guns appeared in the mans hands and he opened fire.

Spike snickered and let the bullets go right through her, as if they had no effect, none of them did. Which only served to anger the man further as his men got back to their feet and mobbed Spike all at once. Spinning on the spot the men fell backwards, dead. Most of them cut entirely in half. Which was fine really when one thought about it.

Once more just the head guard, the Boss as the Redcap, John called him, was left. The man snarled something, his guns empty he dropped them, pulling out a sword. "You are all that is left old man" Spike said

"Yeah, but I'm takin' you into my Harem weither you like it or not!" The guard screamed at her. "So drop your sword and be my harem girl!" He struck, Spike nimbly dodged the strike, then the next one, then the third berfore catching his weapon and pulling the man towards her. The man stumbled, she then shoved him backwards

"I am Spike Ravenloft, explorer, and supermodel. If you want me to be a toy, forget it. I told you this once I am not part of your harem, nor will I be" Spike told the man. He snarled something and stalked forwards, a matchete in hand, he swung, she caught his arm and sent him flying backwards. "I told you this twice now. Do not make me repeat myself a third time"

The man screamed at her and threw his weapon at her, she smacked it aside easily and focused on the man, he was in her face, reaching for her. She stepped backwards rapidly, her sword splitting into two. The man came to a halt when he saw where one of the blades were. "One more step, and I cut it off entirely"

The man stood the two of them at a stand off. "Now" Spike said, gently tapping at the mans crotch. "I know you want to bed me, but you never will. Infact, your days of leading this faire are over." She raised her left weapon. Right before smacking him dead out she then said. "Oh, and one more thing. I am not a cunt" Spike clouted the man dead in the side of the head. He sank to the ground out cold. His soldiers and thugs all dead.

Turning as people began clapping, Spike saw she was surrounded by cheering people, a few of them she saw easily as faeries and residents of Arcadia and the Dreaming as a whole. She spotted John wandering up into view, he was also broadly smiling. "I knew you had it in you" He said to her.

Spike could not help but smile. "Your old boss is dealt with, you are in charge of your fates now" She told him.

"We have you to thank for our regained freedom" John told her. Spike simply smiled at his words. While it was true however, there was little more she could do to help them. Seeing her expression John then said "We consider you our friend, anything here within the fairgrounds is yours. Just say the word and we will even try to aid you, wherever you are"

Spike nodded in thanks. "At this moment, I need a drink, I will explore further. And this man is ready to be arrested, he said he had a harem of girls, I want you to free them" Spike bent down and searched the old Boss, finding a key ring she took it and handed it to John.

The Redcap shook his head. "You should free the girls, better you do it than I, the boss had wards set up, preventing anyone not possessing the key to entering the place" He explained

Spike sighed, and nodded, there was a dozen keys on the ring, one to unlock the door, the other eleven to unlock chains and cuffs on the girls directly. The mere fact that the guy had his girls chained made Spike upset. "Damned Elsa, allowing her men to get greedy." Spike grumbled.

"He was not always like that. It was not until a few weeks to a few months ago when he started his harem, taking in girls at random, slapping the chains or cuffs onto them without anyone noticing, then they'd disappear, people would ask us about them, we'd insist we had never seen them."

"And yet the boss had them in his private space." Spike concluded.

"Exactly" John nodded. "As a result, in every city we visited, a pallor fell over our faire, women became nervous they would be next to disappear. Even though we insisted it was not our fault. It was, in a way. At least until some of our own disappeared."

"But now, they are freed, I will free them directly. I want you and yours to ensure this man gets arrested for kidnapping, attempted kidnapping, and exhortion." Spike said, "The last thing I want is this man walking free."

"Yes ma'am!" John said, he clapped his hands, two more redcaps appeared and took hold of the out cold former Boss as Spike headed to where the man made his home.

The mansion was imposing, and Spike knew the man would have such lewd things within it, so she drew a weapon, aiming to smash everything sexual and destroy it, and then maybe free some women trapped within it. Since she had the key, she ensured that she had her path out first. Using her magic she ripped off part of the wall, her perfect way out.

Climbing through the ruined front door she took stock of what was present. Lewd statues were rapidly reduced to broken rock and paintings of erotic scenes were shredded. Finally she came upon a door.

Since the rest of the house was destroyed and trashed, this last remaining locked door was quickly opened and Spike stalked into the next much darker dungeon part of the house.

The harem was well kept, and clearly a dungeon style location too. Devices for toture were everywhere, torture and sexual acts both. Spike snarled and doused the devices with gasoline. This place was gonna get torched entirely.

But the girls came first. Spike had to free them first. Stepping through the door she took notice of what was beyond it. A pair of easily killed guards, the men had no clue she was not their boss.

Seeing the guards fall, to a woman no less, made the girls slightly nervous, then they saw the woman step over the guards bodies and towards them all. "Everyone wanting freedom step forwards, I found your clothing not far, just a room away. I have the keys to your chains to set you free. The man who once held you prisoner here is jailed, and his stuff destroyed." Spike didnt like the ongoing trials she had to oversee back home in Sacremento when it came to jailing or executing people charged with underage porn or worse.

The women came forward, Spike unlocked their chains and let them all free entirely. Harems were evil, and sometimes even in history they got destroyed. Men were really strange in many cases. And briefly Spike was thankful that her sister, Annalee did not get to see any of this shit.

A few moments later, the house was entirely empty, and Spike set it on fire. Nobody was going to live there ever again. The fair was freed too.

She headed back to where Spyder and Jalen waited for her, it was nearly dinner time by the time she arrived and sat down. "Have you eaten ?" Spyder asked her, Spike shookt her head no. "Alright, we havent ordered yet though, so we should be alright"

The owner came by. "What can I get you ?"

"Best meats in the house, and a bottle of sake." Spyder said, the man nodded and left, it was time for food to be brought to the table! Seeing that Spike was sootsoaked and sweat soaked it only made sense for Spyder to ask. "What happened to you ?"

"Long story short" Spike said, "I took down a fairground boss, freed his harem girls, set his house on fire and ensured that any evidence of the fucker was destroyed even before setting the fire." Spike then smirked. "Basically I spared you guys of a decades long pronography trial by ensuring the man was jailed and the porn and erotic shit in his house was destroyed."

"You did mention the man thought you one of their own faire members, a runaway of a sort." Jalen mused

"Yes, the man then wanted to make me a member of his harem, I set his harem free. Those girls are returning to their families now" Spike said

"The longer you are in Jumanji, the more helpful to everyone in it you are, are you sure you want to leave it ?" Jalen asked

"I am sure, I have brothers, and a younger sister I need to return to. Mark has a wife he needs to return to, along with a son and daughter. Miao has her mother to return to, and Diamond, well, if her husband is anything short of an idiot, she has him to return to." Spike said, Nara was a bit of an odd duck, but he was a good fighter and sometimes really downright silly to the point of flat out suicidal she nodded to Spyder. "You've met Nara already"

"Yeah that silver haired man in the dark coat ?" Spyder said, Spike nodded. "I liked him, he was nice"

"He's crazy, that's what he is, Diamond adores him though. So there is not much I can do." Spike said

"Well I know what you can do right now" Spyder told her

"And that is ?"

"Trigger your wings again" Spyder said

Spike smirked and seconds later her wings formed on her body again, it felt good to have their weight back where it belonged, it felt weird to not have her wings though at times. "So, aside from eating, whats the plan ?" Spike asked the two

"Right now just eating" Jalen replied

"I know its not much of a plan, but right now it is all we have to work with. Plus we're starving." Spyder said

"Fair enough" Spike said as their food arrived. It was time to eat. As they ate, Spyder asked her questions, and Spike answered as best she was able. Finally Spike mentioned. "I apparently made a friend for life, from what I recall, Redcaps, once made friends with one, become your friends for life."

"That's right, Redcaps also have a hell of an appitite and will eat anything they can fit in their mouths too" Jalen said in reply.

"Including romance novels as thick as War and Peace" Spike mused. The two looked at her confused. What did she mean by that ? "Its how I met John, he's a redcap with the faire. He ate the romance novel as if it was a ice cream sandwich" She said

"Redcaps are good friends, and they make for really good soldiers too, great bodyguards as well. If you made friends with one, its poissible the whole troop of them are at your beck and call on a whim now" Spyder said simply

"You think so ?" Spike asked around a mouthful of meat and rice

"I know so, and if that is the case, then what worries do you have of the town of Zoist now ? You took out a sex trafficker, you dont need to fear being kidnapped, not with us here" Spyder said. She had a point, one Spike could not argue with.

However there was a small issue "The guy called me a cunt though, I knocked him out, figured his home destroyed and his items and possessions burned to cinders leaving him entirely peniless gets my point across." Spike explained

"Well, he learned a painful lession did he not ?" Jalen asked, Spike had to smirk as Jalen then spelled it out as if reading a news headline. "Woman called a cunt, burns insulters house to the ground" Spike nearly choked on her food in laughter at Jalens antics.

"You remind me of Nara" Was all she said to him, the three then continued to eat dinner in silence.


	52. Chapter 52

Jumanji's Creed Welcome to the Jungle

Season 3

Episode 12 Motherfucker

 **City of Zoist**

 **A few minutes later**

Dinner finished the three sat at the table, the waiter brought them a new bottle of sake, jalen was borderline drunk while Spike was contenplating just how many more fuckers she'd have to go through before going home. There was still Matthew to worry about.

"So" Spike said

"So" Spyder echoed, "So what ?"

"Nothing new on the remaining playtoys of mine ?" Spike asked

"Nothing worth mentioning aside from major purchases made in Riften by one of the remaining two, and we havent heard from Jek either" Jalen said

"So nothing worth mentioning or merely stating, 'dunno' isnt worth much ?" Spike wondered

"Its possible that Jek is busy keeping tabs on Robert Oxford, while the other, Matthew, is on the run, that man is hard to pin down" Spyder said, "Even with my spiders looking for him, he is not easy to find"

"That is alright. For now, the mere fact that Jek is tracking and watching over Robert is enough for me" Spike said. It made sense only so far. Jek had one of Spikes targets within range at all times due to acting merely as the mans bodyguard, he was too scared after what Spike did to Isabelle, Billie and Travis.

With just Matthew, who was a skilled fighter, and Robert, who was more skilled with firearms than anything else, left for her to hunt down and eliminate within Jumanji, it only made more sense for Spike to worry on such things later instead of right away. "Matthew and Robert are left, the others are dead... Even their child in the real world is dead."

"What ?" Jalen asked "You killed a kid ?"

"Far from it, we schooled the boy, trained him as one of our thugs, Mark took care of killing the brat however. It was never traced back to us" Spike said with a shake of her head. "When the boy died, he was an adult, and thanks to our training methods, braindead beforehand. Noine of our soldiers, our mindless thugs under Talak, can think for themselves, she did it that way to ensure that we had loyal soldiers." Spike explained.

"That makes sense, I guess" Jalen mused.

It kind of did, so it did leave just Matthew and Robert left alive of the bunch of freaks. Spike honestly could care less. But she needed to know more about Roberts hobbies and skills. "Can you get in touch with Jek by messenger ?" Spike then asked

"Sure, Jek hasnt left Riften since Robert took up a room there at the boarding house. I can send a messenger there by morning if you like ?" Spyder said

"Is it possible to get her here to this inn by full dark ?" Spike asked, Riften was a good two hours away on foot, if Jek took a horse it might be quicker. To half that at best.

"Possibly, why ? I mean, there's no Gardeners here so getting a message by that speed isnt possible" Spyder mused

"I could do it" Jalen said

"You ? But isnt Elsa rounding up any and all Guides in Jumanji for something ?" Spike asked

"She might be doing that yes, but she might have stopped recently too" Jalen said

"Alright, say you go, but not dressed as a field guide ?" Spyder mused

"That could work, nobody could recognise you as a field guide if you go dressed differently" Spike said, "however, you'd need something for Jek to recognise as me sending you to her." She went thoughtfully quiet. What would Jek recognise from Spike as making it offical that she sent Jalen to find her ?

"Alright, you guys worry of a talisman or the like for me to present to her, in the meantime Im going to find a outfit to disguise in so nobody recognises me when I get there." Jalen stood and left the table at that pointm, leaving Spyder and Spike alone to try and figure out what kind of symbol Jek would recognise as Spikes.

After a minute Spyder spoke. "What about your dress colors ? Any random item can be made sure, but its the colors that matter. When Jek met you, you were in those colors right ?" She meant the fact that Spike rarely wore anything other then dark lavender and dark seafoam green clothing

"Yeah ? Even at home outside Jumanji I wear these colors, this style too, though slightly looser" Spike said indicating her dress. The colors blending beautifully on her body. The dress in Jumanji clung snug and tight, but loose enough to not be too tight. And tight enough to be able to allow entire freedom of movement when needed.

"Then there you go, if we sent Jalen with an item, doesnt matter what kind of item, but with it in your dress colors he could be recognised as sent by you, maybe if it was even a piece of your dress ?... Ok maybe not" Spyder caught the glare from Spike at mention of damaging her dress.

"Damage my clothing ? Are you crazy ?" Spike asked her. Spyder smirked

"I did not say it was a good suggestion" Spyder said

"Point taken, but I am not damaging my clothing. For all I know its this dress, and my solid white one" Spike said, and Jek only saw Spike in her normal colors, which was a very nice design of dark seafoam green, and lavender.

"What about a sample of your colors instead ?" Spyder mused

"How do you mean ?" Spike asked

"Easy, we take an item and paint it the same colors as your dress. That way Jek will know that Jalen was sent by you, and nobody else." Spyder said,

"What kind of item ?" Spike then wondered aloud.

Spyder went quiet then smiled. "Anything really, even just a fork from here, painted in your colors, Jek will know we sent Jalen to find her"

"A fork ?" Spike gave her a funny look.

"Anything better that is small enough for Jalen to hide on his person ?" Spyder asked her.

"A few ideas come to mind, but nothing small as you're thinking. Lets stick with the fork for now." Spike said

"Good, how do we paint it ?" Spyder asked. Spike just looked at her, well that was a thought they hadnt thought about, but then again Spike knew where to find some paint, somhow she had to thank her exploring.

"I think I can handle that" Spike said as she picked up a fork. This was going to be easy. "I wont be long" Spike stood from the table and left the tavern.

While she was gone, Jalen returned, dressed as an Eshu soldier in looser garments. "Well, if it wasnt for the fact that outfit grants respect and I didnt know it was you, I'd think tyou were a full on Eshu soldier in that get up" Spyder said

"Does it pass off well enough then ?" Jalen asked

"It does, people here regard you with an air of respect when you wear that get up" Spyder said, "Infact I dont think Spike will know its you, unless you sit there... that's better. If Spike sees me talking with an Eshu she'll know not to try to fight." Spyder had figured out a few things as Jalen took a seat out of view so Spike could see Spyder first then Jalen dressed as an Eshu. "Dare I ask where you got othe outfit ?"

"I'd rather you not" Jalen replied, Spyder didnt press for details at that comment, she figured better safe not knowing exactly who he killed to get stuff. Jalen was only given the task of being a field guide, Jalen was not like Nigel, hard coded into Jumanji which then meant that one was unable to change anything in regards to his outfit.

"Fair deal" Jalen said. "What is my mission ?"

"You are to find a woman, an Eshu woman, named simply as Jek, her job at this time is guarding a man Spike wishes to hunt. The sooner that Jek is working with Spike, I feel the better off we all are" Spyder said

"Sounds like a plan" Jalen said as Spike returned. "When do I leave to find Jek ?"

"Now if you can" Spike told him. "The sooner Jek is spoken to and my plans against Elsa are set in stone, the sooner we can all leave Jumanji safely. As of right now Jek is our in against Elsa, and also a connection to my new toys" Spike took a seat at the table, her wings relaxing slightly as she sat down.

"Alright, I'll be off then" Jalen said taking his leave, leaving Spike and Spyder both alone inside the tavern.

For long moments there was quiet. Spike sighed. "Any luck on your end ?" She asked Spyder

"No, nothing on my end. No sign of any of Elsas men or Elsa herself, she must be scared with her tail between her legs somewhere." Spyder replied

"Heh, Elsa, scared, not possible, according to Mark, Elsa at one point was a timid girl growing up, but that changed in one summer alone." Spike mused. "But you know the rest, over time she got corrupted by a Piece of Eden, Mark had to kill her, but how she got into Jumanji I will never know"

"I think I know someone who can answer that, but it wont be easy to get a hold of her. Though I can try to get in touch with her." Spyder replied.

"By all means. The more help I have against Elsa, the quicker we all get out of Jumanji, Mark has a wife to get back to, and I have a life to get back to." Spike said, every day she woke up in Jumanji just made her more and more scared over things going on. Was time passing back in Arendelle ?

Spyder noticed this. "You look worried" she observed calmly

"I am worried" Spike said in reply

"Worried about what exactly ?" Spyder asked her

"Is time passing back in the real world ? What happens when we're done here in Jumanji ? Will we have been forgotten or will something happen ?" Spike said. For that, Spyder had no answer. Spike didnt wait for an answer and asked the tavern keeper for hot sauce, as spicy as possible.

-8-8-8-

 **Just outside Zoist**

 **A few minutes later**

As he reached the outskirts of the city Jalen took note of who was present at the Guide Post. It was not anyone he remotely knew or interacted with, but he knew he could go through the task easily. "I was starting to wonder if you would even arrive" Came a calm voice next to Jalen, the man briefly started turned to find the Jumanji Field Guide, Nigel standing there.

"Dont do that boss!" Jalen calmly said while trying t onort shriek at his boss as it was for startling him.

"You know its one of my abilties Jalen, whats up ?" Nigel asked the other guide

"I got a mission, I'm to find one of the Eshu and give her a few items Spike wanted me to transport. Do you know where I might find the Eshu soldier named Jek or at least her squad or even commanding officer's current location ?" Jalen explained Spikes plan, Nigel smirked, Spike was a resourceful woman, taking on those vampires and freeing both Zoist and Tiir from Eshu Control so far.

"Spike is a resourceful woman. Why does she want to get in contact with the Eshu ?" Nigel asked

"She wouldnt say, but I think she has a plan." Jalen replied, "Do you know where Jek's commander is if not Jek herself ? Spike mentioned needing information on who her squad is protecting" Jalen explained the Oxfords and how Spike had alreadt slain three of the five.

Nigel half smiled. "Spike found some new toys I see." He mused. He nodded and clapped Jalen on the shoulder. "Jek and her squad were last seen entering the city of Tiir. None of the guides were requested or needed but they saw them enter a hotel there. If you go there now you can catch up to them. Good luck"

"Thanks boss. I'll take a bike" Jalen turned and got onto the motorcycle, the bike rumbled to life and the man took off in search of Jek's squad, Nigel watched him go, already wondering what Spike was planning for the remaining Oxfords.

It was noty that the Oxford men and women when they first apprached Nigel for aid that he knew something went wrong. Spike came in, so it was told to him, by Jalen, by way of using a gemstone of some kind. Whereas the Oxfords all came in to the Jumanji world by way of a game ? None of it made sense to the Field Guide, yet Nigel knew that with Spike planning to finish the game entirely, even with the codes Spyder provided to get by most of their weaknesses it was only a matter of time before things went downhill. And sometimes when things went down hill, it was quite the ride.

-8-8-8-

In the tavern Spike drank down the hot sauce to the last drop before setting the bottle on the table, the meat was alright, but the sauce was great. As she set the empty bottle on the table, Spyder shuddered. "Did you have to drink that ?"

"What else would I drink ? The mead here, if that is what it is called, is weak ass shit. No way to get a buzz off that whatsoever." Spike grumbled in reply. She had a point, not even Spyder could stomach the weak mead, if it ewas alcohol it sucked. Sake was where it was at for sure.

"fair point, you hungry ?" Spyder asked her

"Nope" Spike shook her head. "just bored as fuck waiting for the next idiot to cross my path and try to do something to me." Spike hated waiting, but she hated idiots even more than she hated waiting, and idiots who crossed her opath or even angered her something feirce were always on her shit list.

Like the Oxfords. Spike tried to forget the memory. But she couldnt. She had plastered Robert Oxfords nose all over his face when he had laughed at her, and her brothers promised to leave them alive. Going so far as to crashing their bachelor party in progress to send their message.

After that, the Oxfords left Sacremento and went north. Mostly in an effort to get away from the Equator City. But it didnt do them much good as now they returned to Spikes neck of the woods. And she was killing them off one by one. Travis was the idiot of the bunch, not much of a wizard but he was dead, electrocution was one thing, getting whipped was another.

Then there was Isabelle, Robert Oxfords wife. Such a dumb bitch who was possibly the hardest of the bunch so far for her to kill. Isabelle was trained in martial arts, but she didnt have Spikes cheat codes. Spike of course knew better than to rely on the cheatcodes after the vampire incident. Bilie was easy to kill, fun too, webbing and fire, and a unseen attacker. Spike couldnt help but snicker at the memory of the deaths she had so far inflicted upon Matthews family. She could only surmise what Matthew and Robert were planning or going through right then. Their brother and wives dead. Them the only two left.

"Whats so funny ?" Spyder asked

"Memories. Matthew Oxford was once the man I loved. Until I learned the truth, he was using me. After I swore I'd get even I swore off love of any kind. I do not know how to fall in love, or feel love towards anyone... anyone human at least" Spike explained to the Demoness.

"I did notice how much you dote on the two Jumanji Cats and their kittens, you're sure you want to take them home with you when this is over ?" Spyder said simply

"Yes, I'm sure" Spike replied with a nod. "Those kittens and their parents deserve the best place to live, my house."

"You mentioned memories" Spyder said getting back to the point.

"Yes, the guy we're searching for, him and his brother. He dumped me during his own bachelor party. Turns out he was already engaged to someone else" Spike huffed unhappliy then brightened up. "The same two women I have killed so far along with one of his brothers."

"Yeah that made me slightly nervous but I am over that now" Spyder replied calmly, it was not that she didnt like Spike's methods, far from it. It was the clean up she didnt like to do. "So whats the plan ?"

"Jek is currently playing bodyguard for one of the three men, one of the remaining two brothers. Just speaking to her alone that one time I had the chance topld me she is ready to dump Elsa and come to our side as a whole." Spike mused, she leaned back in her chair and called for more hot sauce. Her wings relaxed yet her passive awareness at full alert.

Seeing how Spike was so relaxed yet also alert for any hint of trouble, Spyder asked her "Something wrong ?"

"Hopefully no" Spike replied

"How do you mean ?" Spyder pressed

"The last time I was in a tavern similar to this a guy wanted my headband. Went so far as to offer to buy it from me. When I refused to sell he tried to kill me for it, he died in the end. I am just wondering if any of his friends might send someone after me for his death."

"I take it then that you dont get the memo from the messengers often ?" Spyder spoke up. Spike smirked.

"The last thing I got from a messenger was a folded brochore of a new museum opening up in Tiir, I read the thing and didnt like the look of it to be honest." Spike said.

"Any bounties ?" Spyder asked

"What ?" Spike looked at her. Bounties ? "A means of moneymaking ?"

"Yes, occasionally the local mayors, or whatever they could really be, their second in commands normally pay the bounty, sometiems its a gemstone or two, other times as much as a thousand in gold pieces. Most times its around two hunderd gold pieces or so" Spyder explained to Spike

Spike crossed her arms over her chest. Spyder didnt know the exact story of how Spike got her wings, but she never saw the woman without her wings before. Spike naturally was a well built woman. And Spyder could see that now quite well. "Huh, bounties. What for ? Killing targets to get the money ?"

"Seemingly so yes." Spyder replied, she watched Spike for long moments as the other woman thought carefully on her ideas to work with. "Considering it ?"

Spike smirked as the hot sauce was brought to the table and set before her, she traded bottles with the guy. Sitting up she regarded Spyder calmly. "I think it is time we go shopping, who do we talk to in order to get one of these, bounty orders ?" She asked

"Inn keepers, tavern keepers, the mayors second hand man, that is all I can really think of in terms of who to ask" Spyder said.

"Mm" Spike mused with a stiff nod, "Wait here." She took a sip of her sauce and got to her feet to speak to to the guy behind the bar. Spyder watching her every move.

As she neared the bar the owner called out to her. "Welcome friend, what can I do for you ?"

"I'm looking for work." Spike replied before taking another sip of her hot sauce. "You have any leads ?" She asked the man, he regarded her slightly confused, a beautiful woman, with wings, drinking hot sauce, stuff used to barbeque meat outside, was asking him if he knew of any bounties ? "If you do not I can look elsewhere for work.

The man smiled. "Relax friend, Here, read this. Some of the mayors men came by and dropped off this bounty order." He handed her a paper. Spike unfolded it and read the letter off.

Spike smirked, "Thank you" Taking the letter and her hot sauce she went back to her table where Spyder waited

"Mhmmhm" The keeper said as Spike left him, the guy didnt move from his place, but turned to speak to the next customer.

Sitting at their table in the corner, Spike handed the letter to Spyder. "Any idea what this says ?" She asked the demoness

Spyder smirked and read it aloud. "There's a gaint camp not far from here, yes there are gaints here, you could be mistaken for one due to your height alone. The freak show had been terrosing the area, the mayors put a reward for its destruction. Wanna go hunting ?" Spyder gave her a sidelong glance

Spike smirked. "How big of a boom can I make ?" She asked, Spyder just smirked. It was time to kill a pair of motherfuckers that were huge motherfuckers. The two women stood from their table as Spike downed the last of the hot sauce. "I'm going to enjoy this" Spike mused aloud as Spyder smirked. The two women left the inn.

It was time for Spike to get some hunting in. that and she wanted out of the city, Jumanji was a place of wild jungles, raw terror in the form of things wanting to strangle her and go to town with her.


	53. Chapter 53

Jumanji's Creed Welcome to the Jungle

Season 3

Episode 13 Cocksucker

 **18 July year unknown**

 **City of Tiir**

 **Jumanji**

 **Sunrise**

Jalen had been to Tiir on many occasions, even lived for a long time in the city as well. But lately things had been going haywire to downhill to rather interesting to say in the least. He knew what Jek looked like, but he didnt know what her charge she was to protect looked like, he only heard about him. And saw how much Spike dispised the man.

Walking through the city of Tiir was like stepping into another universe. Spike called it star wars technology. Jalen had no idea what she meant by such a term, but Spyder had explained some of it, so it made just enough sense to be, high tech. More than what Jalen, as a Field guide was used to.

Stepping towards a tavern he saw two Eshu soldiers, clearly by appearance alone the two soldiers regarded the Guide with a neutral expression and one of them nodded to the man indicating Jek was inside the tavern. The three floor structure in the outskirts of Tiir made sense, the population was not as dense as the rest of the city. The closer one got to the Center, where Spike regarded the star wars technology to be parmount was minimal out in the boonies.

Entering the tavern, Jalewn saw first two more Eshu soldiers, the two women this time looked bored, or at least annoyed with what their charge was doing. Upon seeing Jalen however one spoke. "Guide, what brings you here ?" The Eshu's name was Vero

Jalen regarded Vero carefully before speaking. "I am looking for your commanding officer, Jek. I was informed she was here" He looked around, "If the man you are protecting is here, so is she"

"Indeed she is. And the man we protect she is trying to keep from drinking himself into a stupor. She and the drinker are in the main room. Zune and I got upset with his antics and brief advances. The man were he one of us, would be cast out and regarded as nothing more than ronin." Vero said as Zune simply nodded in agreement. It made sense to Jalen.

"And yet Jek is guarding him with her life. Do I feel sorry for you guys." Jalen said, he then left the two women to their own drinks before finding Jek, and the man she protected near the center of the main room. They drew many eyes towards them, or at least the drunken man did.

Robert Oxford hadnt shaved or showered since his arrival in Jumanji, and now he could feel the stubble and be confused about certain things. He stank too, at least until Jek showed him how to clean himself up. So now the man had beard stubble, and a slight odor of beer.

Jalen sat at their table and spoke in Isu. _"Jek, I bering a message from our mutual friend."_

Eyebrows slightly raised before focusing. Jek smirked. _"Explain it."_ Jalen showed her the symbol from Spike. Robert didnt recognise it whatsoever.

Jalen smirked. _"Spike has seen how you regard your current leader of the Eshu, Elsa is to be destroyed and she knows how to do it, but she needs your help to get in and get close. Creta is lately near to Elsa to being her right hand. What can you do for Spike to fix this issue ?"_ Jalen explained Spikes plan, Jek thought it over carefullyt before nodding.

 _"Spike wants our alliegnce, how will I know she wont break the agreement at her own whims to do so ?"_ Jek asked him

 _"Because she sent me in her stead with her own mon. you'd think she would come here her self when she is learning more of her new targets ?"_ Jalen said looking towards Robert, the man had sagged in his chair. Clearly brooding, and quite drunk.

Jek smirked. _"Fair point, if Spike where to come on her own, she would spook the man before you. Maybe even start a bar brawl. It has been some time since that has occured"_ She sat back in her chair. Giving the guide a careful once over. _"It is true. I and the others regard Elsa as a poor leader. If Spike can get us out of her leadership and back where the others belong..."_

"Others ?" Jalen asked in basic, Robert was too drunk to care. Or maybe it was the fact his surviving brother was now in that same tavern. With a look towards Jek who nodded, they'd still be there guarding the door preventing anyone to get to them. Matthew took Robert and the two went into their room. Leaving Jalen and Jek at table.

Jek visibly relaxed. "Thank goodness for small favors" Jek mumbled. She turned to him and nodded. "Yes, others. I am not the only one that sees Spike as an ally. There are two more here with me. Spike is rather important to us all."

"How important is Spike to you ?" Jalen asked, almost scared of asking such a question.

Jek sighed and smirked. "She's our older sister." She said simply. She removed from her belt a pair of pictures. "These are my other two sisters here in Jumanji, you'll know them by appearance alone. But I am not sure if anyone will let you near Sydney, she's been under a lot of extended stress recently and it tends to result in dead bodies."

Jalen took the pictures and looked them over. Sydney, the woman Jek noted had brief violent tendancies was a gorgeous almost sad faced looking woman, but Jalen knew looks could indeed be deciving as the woman in a few other shots was seen in both relaxing times and smiling brightly, and also in very violent combat.

However the second set of pictures painted a very different story. "Blue skin ? A Bragga ?" Jalen askjed seeing the second pictures. The woman had a deep blue hue to her skin.

"Holographic, Ammi will be easy to spot with it. She has a holographic skin recolorate glass piece on her at all times" Jek said as she explained Ammi. "It changes her skin color to that shade of blue, in person is is rather pretty. Of all three of us Ammi is the most laid back and relaxed, when she finishes a mission she tends to dance and show off and celebrate the mission completed."

"And you're all Spikes sisters ?" Jalen asked, he went through the pictures, both Sydney and Ammi had violent skills to survive as well as Jek, they were after all under the guise of Eshu. "Surprises me that even now she has her skin in blue ?"

"Her squad started calling themselves Ammi's fellow Chiss, whatever that means" Jek replied waving off the question, "The squad doesnt care, but when Ammi gives her offical reports to the higher ups she has to reset her crystal, it makes her upset. Most people outside Jumanji took it as one of her quirks and we work with it nicely."

"Skin and hair color can change, but its the personality and trust that cannot. Where is Ammi now ?" Jalen figured to find Ammi first before going after Sydney to help them out. Or at least getting word to Spike of these three women.

"Get word to Spike, but you must leave out the mention that we might be her siblings. The less Spike knows about us as her siblings, the better off we are." Jek said, Jalen regarded her carefully. "I believe our chat is over ?"

"It is, once you tell me where your sisters are so I can tell Spike" Jalen said as he stood up.

"Ammi is near Zoist. Last I knew on a exploration mission at a village called Roikestead or some such name. Sydney, well, she will most likely be held somewhere in the Eshu cities. I dont know for sure but you could ask your fellow Guides for that I think." Jek said

Jalen smiled and took his leave.

-8-8-8-

Matthew had heard it all. So Spike had sisters ? Perfect! His bartering tool had been revealed. But there was something more pressing on the mans mind. "So you're saying that we're the only two left ?" He asked his brother.

Bobby nodded. "That's right Matt, just us two, I found Billie's body in the city not far from here. Isabelle was buried in a local villages cemetary, and then you know, Travis in that other city. What was it, Markkarth ?" Bobby was upset.

"Shit" Matt swore. "Tamara was stronger than we thought. It had to be her, you remember what she said, she sees any of us, she'll kill us"

"Yup" Bobby agreed. "So what happens now ?"

"You hired bodyguards ?" Matt asked

"Yeah, good coin too, their bosds is paying them to guard me instead. Once I explained who my enemy was, in this case Tamara, why'd you call her Spike ? I aint heard of any woman called Spike" Bobby said giving his brother a confused look."Listen carefully bro, The woman guarding you, whatas her name ?" Matt asked

"Jackie, at least that is what she told me her name was. Why ?" Bobby was confused why was his brother suddenly focused on who his bodyguard was.

"She's got two sisters. I'm gonna go find one of them. You stick with her. She is after all guarding you so she has to do her job. In the mean time, dont do anything stupid to attract Spikes attention to yourself, alright ?" Matt gave his brother a look

"Right, last thing I want is her to kill me. Want a drink ?" Bobby asked holding out a mug to his brother

"No thanks, we have work to do, I will be in touch brother" with that Matthew left, he had a Golden Eagle to find.

Jek watched as Matthew left the tavern only seconds after Jalen did. She couldnt help but smirk and as Robert sat down next to her she asked him "Who was that ?"

"Does it matter ?" Robert asked her

"Very much so if I am to protect you" Jek turned towards him, a glare in her eyes and visible in her tone.

"My brother, Matthew" Robert replied, "Not that it matters to you very much, I doubt you even have a brother."

"I have a few. We're not on speaking terms though thanks to recent events" Jek said in reply to the mention of having brothers, truth was she had six older brothers and two younger sisters with two older sisters. But she felt that information best kept a secret, for the moment. "How much of that did you hear ?"

"I couldnt understand head or tail of it, why ?" Robert asked her

"If you are lying to me, I will know it" Jek growled. "What did your brother tell you ?"

Robert gave her a odd look, "Woman, look at me. I am drunk, what would my brother tell me other then to sober up ? I just lost my older brother, my wife, and sister in law. So I have the right to get drunk off my ass" He told her. She smirked. Robert stared at her. She smirked ? why was his own bodyguard smirking. It didnt make any sense to him of why she would smirk.

-8-8-8-

"Nothing from Jalen ?" Spike asked out of the blue around noon that day in the fortress camp, She and Spyder had gone back to it after seperating from Jalen and Spike had one of Lisa's kittens in her hand, the tiny thing was snoring, Spike could feel the tiny kitten purrs in her hand as the floofy white and black striped ball of fluff was content in the womans safe gentle hands.

"Nothing yet, he said that Jek was at Tiir with one of your targets, as evil as I am as a demoness, you're meaner than me on many levels, never in my life would I set someone on fire unless I had to" Spyder replied

"Not my fault they became my worst enemies." Spike replied, Spyder smirked, that was fair enough. Spike gently brushed the kitten in her hand before setting her back with her siblings in the pile as Lisa purred as Spike rubbed her head between the ears. Lisa was a happy mother cat, Spike easily saw that much evident on the felines smiling face. Spike ensured that Lisa and James had a comfortable place for their kittens as well as plenty of fresh food and ice cold clean water to drink and eat when needed.

"So whats the plan ?" Spyder asked the winged woman

"Right now, I do not have any real plan until Jalen returns" Spike replied. Once Jalen got back with her information she needed from Jek on certain things, Spike was going to focus on the next phase of her plan, and that was explore the area some more. And that meant wandering a nearby bazaar.

"Until then though I think I might wander the nearby Bazaar" Spike mused

"Bad idea" Mark spoke up overhearing the conversation.

"Why ?" Spike turned to him confused

"After hearing what happened in the last two cities alone, wandering a bazaar would make you target number one for unwanted parties to try and take you down." Mark pointed out. He had a point and it made Spike smirk

"I can handle myself, thanks to the codes we can do this and have fun. Or are you still scared of getting blown up by cake ?" Spike asked him with a pointed look. Mark shut up. As much as he wanted to beat down right then and there it made more sense to just shut up.

"I still think its a bad idea" Mark said to her with a frown on his face, he hated it when Spike went against his advice.

"And since when I have I really not done a proper bad idea ?" Spike asked him with a half smile "So far we did really smart stuff, astuff the enemy knew to expect"

"So we have to do something they wont expect" Mark mused

"Guess its time to do something incredibly amazing, or incredibly stupid" Spike replied

Mark smirked, pointing at her with a approving nod. "Now you're thinking like a Wolfe" He told her. Spike just smiled

"I try" She said before ducking out of the fortress camp and headed for town, she needed to unwind, and a bazaar was the perfect place to do it. Mark couldnt help but smile at the tone Spike used.

-8-8-8-

A good hour later and Spike was wandering a packed bazaar filled with all manner of people, some men sold weapons, others sold food, others textiles and rugs, one guy was selling, of all things, lampshades. Spike didnt know it at the time but Jumanji shifted her clothing to fit a certain need and look to blend in, she wasnt the only winged woman in the area it seemed. Thankfully the dress she wore was in her desired colors, and was similar to what she wore back home in the real world. So Spike had time to kill before Jalen returned.

Spike wandered tyhrough the crowded streets of the bazaar she had found. A man was selling food, another man selling weapons. A man with feathers in his hair was buying what looked like rifles. Another man with scraggy samurai like clothing was buying drinks for himself and another man as Spike walked past.

She had no idea she was being watched.

As she andered through the bazaar she was reminded of a flea market back home. Away from all of this mess. Not that it really mattered to her. She oddly felt at home there. She saw a landing zone for fliers nearby and kept clear of it, even though she had wings she didnt plan on flying anywhere.

At least, not until she had a better lay of the land. Moving through the packed walkways of the bazaar Spike saw all manner of goods being sold. But one person caught her interest right off the bat. "Matthew Oxford, you sly fuck" Spike mumbled in a low growl. Getting into a group of people she stalked closer. The man was upset and she saw it clearly.

"Two pistols please, and all the ammo you can spare." Matthew said to the keeper of the stall, the man stared at him, but nodded at the request. Ammo was not an easy thing to come by in Jumanji, but Matthew was buying everything the guy had for a pair of pistols.

The man was nervous, and clearly upset, Spike smirked and leaned on a nearby post and watched as Matthew loaded both weapons with practised skill and set them aside, he paid for the weapons and ammo and then placed both pistols on his belt. The ammo went into the belt packs the man had on.

As Spike watched him she felt in her minds eye a new objective starting up. There must have been a system update, because as Spike watched Matthew leave the stall a set of words apepared on her vision in the lefthand side. _Tail the target_ Spike smirked, a bunch of optional objectives were added. Oh she missed this game

She smiled and struggled not to laugh, the optional objectives were to distract two guards with a cherry bomb, and then have a guard kill other guards after getting berzerked to do so. All while remaining unseen by Matthew. She took to the rooftops, having Matthew in her side vision was one thing but it worked out nicely. The first guards she could distract easily.

Chucking a cherry bomb off the rooftop she watched the two men go towards the noise. She passed by the two men easily and quietly. Moving rapidly she easily lined up a shot and took down the last guard, the man killed his fellows before dying himself. Spike then ducked around a corner and watched as she leaned against the wall.

Matthew came to a door and hammered on it. "Bobby open up its me!" He called out. When there was no answer he hammered again. "Bobby!"

"What ?!" Came a yell from above. "Blazing hell Matt I was trying to sleep off a hangover! Fucks sake man" Bobby wasnt too happy with the end result of things, his wife was dead, his brother was dead, and his sister in law was dead. Infact if it werent for the Eshu precense in the area Spike would have thought the guy was completely alone inside the house for his own safety.

Spike smirked, she knew where he was now. But doubtless he'd move around to keep her looking for him. She had him marked. "The hell you hammering on my door for man ?" Spike heard him say as he struggled to the stairs and stepped down them, opening the door for Matthew to enter Spike took to the roof without a sound and went over to a nearby skylight, ensuring her shadow wasnt seen she slid it open without a sound and listened in.

"I was in the bazaar, holy fuck man, the hell are you doing to yourself ?!" Matthew thundered seeing the state his brother was in, a drunken wreck, two Eshu stood nearby within the house. Spike smirked, well, Jek was doing her job alright. Spike listened further

"Bro, just like you I lost three people close to me, you lost your wife, I lost my wife, and we both lost our brother. What the fuck am I going to do other then drink my sorrows away ?" Robert was not in the best of mindsets.

"I got some weapons, if Spike comes we can stop her. Maybe" Matthew said, he showed his brother the two guns he had bought. Spike smirked, yeah, maybe, big maybe.

"You think those will stop her ? Dude you're the one who faked being her boyfriend! Why the hell am I drawn into this ?" Robert asked

"She broke your nose and took your wife from you." Matthew replied calmly, "Get your ass sober so we can do this mission alright ?"

"I can try, when do we make our move ? This town is getting too tight knit for my liking, we have to leave and go to Tiir or Zoist, the cities are big enough we can hide in them from Spike if we must." Robert said

"Jumanji is a weird place" Matthew said, nothing made sense there, technology alone was proof of that, from gunpowder and sticks and stones, to high tech weaponry seen in movies.

"What ?" Robert asked him. "Jumanji ?"

"You remember what that guide said when he welcomed us here right ?" Matthew said, "He welcomed us to Jumanji, even called us some of Spikes former assistants"

"Yeah the man gave me some weird vibes" Robert slurred in reply.

"Odds are good we can leave tonight and go to Tiir" Matthew said, "I want you to sober up before then and be ready to go by sunset. Agreed ?" he gave his brother a hard look

"Yeah sure, why not, I loved to travel." Robert said in reply waving his concerned brother off. They had loads of work to do at that moment and there was not much more they could do at that moment in that city. "I'll be sober bro, dont worry."

Spike slid the skylight closed silently and took off with a woosh of wind before landing nearby and then taking off for the fortress camp, She had to get word to Creta, they were going to Tiir, and Creta had the place wired. She could keep tabs obn them, and free up Jek for other tasks.

Upon returning to the Fortress camp Spike saw that Jalen had returned. "What is it ?" She asked him

"Jek agrees to your request and also requests to meet you in person, she said there are two others you need to meet with first named Sydney and Ammi, she wouldnt tell me anymore other then t otell you she'll meet you when ready. Just let me know and one of the Guides can inform her." Jalen reported.

Spike smirked, "Jek watches Robert like a hawk, Matthew just bought weapons to to defend himself from me. It all boils down to how soon they want to die. But we dont want them t oworry, Inform Jek she is to continue to watch Robert. Kee pthe watching lose and continue to report back to me, I will find this, Ammi was it ?" Spike said to him

He nodded, Spike let him leave, as soon as he was gone she went to her room and stepped inside, Lisa had put the kittens back on the white dress which Spike had put on the bed. The kittens were asleep in a fluffy pile. As soon as Spike saw them the scowl she had on her face faded away to nothing.

Spike sighed and smiled. "We need to figure out some names for your kittens dont we, Lisa ?" James pranced in all catlike and holier than thou until he saw Spike and jumped at her to get her to pick him up. Which she easily did. She sighed contently then as she took James over to the bed and gently deposited him upon it next to Lisa, the two Jumanji cats purred and nuzzled each other.

Spike smiled and got ready for bed, it was gonna be a long night. Lisa nested against Spikes leg as she wenbt to bed, James against her face and neck, using her chest as a pillow, both cats loud purring helped Spike sleep.


	54. Chapter 54

Jumanji's Creed Welcome to the Jungle

Season 3

Episode 14: Tits

 **19 July, year unknown**

 **City of Tiir**

 **Sunset**

As the sun set it found Spike in the city of Tiir with Diamond, the two women were conversing over things. And thinking of how Spikes ex boyfriend who was infact faking it entirely and his family got into Jumanji in the first place. "I wonder if my brothers sent them the game and it sucked them in" Spike mused aloud

"Your brothers sound like good men to look out for you the way you speak of them so highly" Diamond said, she was right. Spike had a sense and tone of respect for her brothers, admiration and love at the same time.

"They have always looked out for me and my little sister" Spike replied, six older brothers, then her baby sister, and no parents, other then their grand partents and aunt to raise them all, but the boys took great pride in raising Spike and Annalee properly. "So its possible they got the gemstone or the game itself, to the fucks that insulted me" Spike mused

"Your brothers must really love you to do something like that. Personally I want out of here fast as possible" Diamond grumbled. Miao was back at the fortress camp with Spyder and Diadem, while Mark was going to meet them in Tiir.

"Either way once we see Creta and Marta, we can figure out the next move" Spike replied "They're expecting us at Stans" Spike turned down a street, Stans was known as the safest place in Tiir, it was like a werewolf and a vampire ,normally at the others throats, literally so, could go in there and be all buddy buddy with no ill thoughts towards the other, just good fun. Thankfully the two women didnt have to worry much over such a thing at that moment.

Twenty minutes later and the two were exiting Stans, "I dont get it, Creta said to meet us there" Spike said

"Are you sure ?" Diamond asked, "Mark had said something about the nightclub you shot up as a meeting place" Spike just looked at her dumbly for a moment before the two women headed in that direction. The club in qwuestion was not neutral ground, and Spike barely remembered the name of it to begin with. But on seeing the sign, Teardrop Club she remembered it perfectly. She had shot the place up some months before when hunting down the people that had shot Miao and reduced her by a life. Spike finally nodded seeing the door. "This is the place, come on" She turned and started down the road towards the side entery. The man on duty saw her and allowed the two women in.

But he halted the mbriefly. "Lady Ravenloft, a young man and a young woman await you inside, Lady Creta is on the main floor expecting you. However rumor floats there are other interested parties in the area. Good luck to you"

"Interest Parties ?" Spike asked as they entered the building. It didnt make sense, why meet there ?

"So others are interested in the fact that Creta wanted to give us something, why do I smell a trap ?" Diamond asked as she spotted Mark and Spyder not far away, the tweo of them joined up with them. "See anyone unlikeable ?" Diamond asked her brother

"Nobody outside of Cretas guards and the bouncers" Mark replied calmly and someewhat upset, he wanted to break a few necks and this would be his chance. Spike smirked. "Creta is upstairs, we should go see her. Oddly the Club isnt open for business yet though so we're going to be alone for the most part with Creta and her guys Marta is watching the door"

"We saw Turk outside the side door" Spike said jerking her thumb in that direction, Mark nodded.

"Thought that was him." He said simply. The four headed upstairs, they were in the bathrooms most folk used to get ready to use the bath houses. The four went up to the pretty much silent as a tomb dance floor and found Creta near the bar in a basic seat, Justice was with her. The older male seemed bored with his job but didnt complain.

"About time you showed up." Justice said. "Oy, Marta, they're here, get your ass over here will you" Marta joined them and they all started wandering through the halls of the club.

As they moved around the halls Creta spoke. "Elsa is upset, but I took this from her. Or rather she gave it to me" Creta handed Spike a gemstone, no larger than a common thumb of a rock really. "She had no idea what it did or what it was for, and asked me to hold onto it."

"Great" Spike said examining the piece of stone. It was not as large as most feared, yet it was a nice sized stone. "What kind of stone ?"

"No idea, you tell me" Creta said as they came tyo a halt at a two way bend. "Elsa gave me that stone, and told me to leave camp and come back here to run things as I saw fit. She's still upset of her puppet being slain in a freak accident, I have you to thank for that" She nodded towards Mark, who simply smirked.

A loud thudding was heard. Creta groaned. "Dont tell me another Zarian got loose" She grunted before turning and dashing off.

"Wait, what ? Did you just say Zarian ?" Spike asked

"I said Zarian, what of it ?" Creta replied "They're normally used for entertainment, but they tend to get out of hand over time" Going to a camera set up Creta mumbled something. Then recognised what was enroute at the loading dock. "Oh great, the Guantaurian Death Gang, Must have tracked Marta from Riften."

"Whats a Zarian ?" Diamond asked

"They're big and they're dangerous" Creta replied as the group headed down a hall

"Ever hear of the Caeldium Massacre ?" Spike asked to Diamond

"No ?" Diamond replied

"Good, best you not ask" Spike told her

"I got six of them going to Elsa as sports entertainment, gladiator games type." Creta said

"How did you manage to get them into here ?" Spike asked

"I used to have a much larger staff" Creta said. "Of course this was all before you shot the place up a few weeks back"

"Hey, you shot Miao, I had to return the favor" Spike replied

"Whats done is done. For now we get you guys hidden." Creta said. Finding a fatch to hide in the floor under a rug Marta opened it and hopped in. "Get below and stay in there until I say so and dont even think of sneaking to the sewers" Creta said looking to Spike.

"What about Spyder ?" Spike asked

"She stays with us until we get rid of the gang, once they're gone you can be on your way" Creta said as Mark and Diamond hopped into the middle floor followed by Miao.

"What about the Zarains ? Where are you keeping them ?" Spike asked as one came out of nowhere and slammed against the kleersteel wall. Spike fell back briefly at the sudden thudding

Creta pointed at it. "There's one of them"

"What are you going to do ?" Mark called up to Spike who seemed once more to take over things, if the Gauntaur Gang was after her.

"Same thing I always do, talk my way out of it" Spike replied

"Really ?" Spyder asked with a knowing look

Spike pointed at her. "Yes I do, every time, come on" Spike headed to the main dcance floor and with Creta and Spyder they waited.

But they did not have to wait long as they passed the door that opened and five men stepped in. "Spike Ravenloft, you're a dead woman" Said the leader.

Spike smirked, "Zurien-Tau, You look good, what's the problem ?" Spike asked the really pissed off man.

"The problem is we loaned you 50 thousand for this job" Zurien said

"Yeah, what about it ?" Spike asked

Under the floor Marta asked softly to Mark, "Can you see them ?"

"No" Mark said in reply the two started moving towards the Gauntaur Gang inside the floor without a sound

"I also heard you borrowed fifty thousand from Karinjin" Zurien continued

"You know you cant trust those little freaks" Spike said as Spyder looked at her then back at the gang. "How long have we known each other ?"

As Mark, Marta and Diamond moved around inside the floor as Miao sat under the hatch they didnt hear what Zsurien replied however Mark soon saw they had weapons, all drawn. "They got guns, lots of them"

"We want our money back now" Zurien told Spike

"You think hunting Zarains is cheap ? I spent that money!" Spike replied, settling into a hunter moment for some reason being grilled by her backers.

"Karinjin wants their investment back too" Zurien said matter of factly as Spike looked at him dumbly

"I never made a deal with Karinjin" Spike said

"Tell that to Karinjin" Zurin said to her. The other door opened and another group of gangsters entered. Karinjin gang was just as bad, if not worse than the Gauntaur gang. Spike raised a hand in greeting. "Towzin Zhain, Good to see you"

"Wrong again Spike, its all over for you" Towzin replied in a dstrange language. Spike looked between the two as Mark and the others in the floor moved around.

"Boys" Spike said. "You're both gonna get what I promised." She told them, "Have I never not delivered for you before ?"

"Yeah" Zurien replied sharply.

"Twice" Towzin said

Spike looked at Towzin and had to count briefly, then asked him. "When was the second time ?" as Spyder simply nodded

"Your game is old" Zurien said, "there is no one in Jumanji left for you to swindle"

"Nowhere left to hide" Towin chuckled.

It was then things got heated quickly. "That Spider, The Eshu is looking for her." Spyder hid further behind Spikes wings, "And four fugitives" Mark stopped in his tracks, Diamond next to him, Miao just raised an eyebrow bored.

"First I'veheard of it" Spike said

"Search the club" Towzin said, his men spread out. And begain searching as Zuriens men did the same.

Within the fllor Mark found a fuse box. "Wait wait, We lock out the doors we can trap both gangs" Mark said

"Can we do the doors from here ?" Marta asked

"Resetting the fuses should do it" Mark said, hitting six in turn. There came a low rumble and roaring noises where heard.

"Oh I got a sick feeling about this" Spike mumbled.

"Oh no" Mark said

"'Oh no' What ?" Marta asked

"Wrong fuses" Mark said dead pan.

"KILL THEM! TAKE THE SPIDER!" Zurien screamed, raising his gun as the rest of his group did the same, suddenly a Zarain appeared and attacked. Spike reacted by grabbing Spyder and Creta and ducking out of the way rapidly, moving quickly the three dodged around gang members who were panicking and shooting at random.

Rounding a corner Spike came to an intersection, punching the lights out of one gang member she chucked the guy at the oncoming Zarain. Who ate the guy whole and Spike had ducked away rapidly. Maybe this wasnt such a good idea. Finally in a safe spot Spike spoke to Spyder. "OK so, Sometimes I can talk my way out easier than a gun fight." Spyder snickered. "When we get out of this remind me never to maker a deal with any gang I come across in Jumanji"

"Noted" Spyder replied the three women then moved on through the club dodging fighting and panicking gang members as more of Cretas men poured into the club to take down all three, the gangs and the Zarians both. Mark and Marta, along with Diamond and Miao were waiting outside the building as ther other three joined them.

"Take this" Creta said handing Spike the gemstone. "I dont know what it does, but I do know it is important enough for Elsa to give it to me to keep it safe" Creta then smiled, "I cant think of anyplace safer than with you"

"Somehow I do not know if I should take that as a compliment or not" Spike replied, but she took the stone. It was a lot of rukus for such a small harmless item. But it didnt matter to her too much in fact, as far as she was concerned, the job was done. "Either way, thank you for letting me take control of the situation"

"Control of the situation ? Woman, you took care of the Zarians for me, that alone is a small favor, whatever you need, contact me at Stans or Ricks, I can help where needed" Creta said to her.

Spike just smiled and the five people begain to head back for the Fortress camp, Spyder utilised a portal and the group stepped into it. It was time to gear down for bed. But there were still some issues, not many, but still a few, namely, Zarains were a new race, and somehow, Spike knew of them.

"OK, so, you need to beef up on your acting" Mark joked, Spike sncikered.

"Alright fine I can worry about that later" Spike said, seeing him giving her a hard look, "What ?"

"You have siblings, admit it" Mark told her

Spike sighed and nodded. "When you asked how I met Talak, I lied yes, I am not an only child, I have six older brothers and a younger sister, a year after the cruise and meeting Talak, my sister, Annalee was born. My parents died the day after her birth. I was fourteen." Spike told him the truth

"So the people you have been hunting here in Jumanji, those five, three bothers, and two of them had wives ?" Mark said

"One of them is my ex boyfriend, his brothers, his wife, and sister in law, the women and one of the brothers are dead, Just him and one brtother remain" Spike said.

"So this Matthew guy" Mark mused

"Is the same man who insulted me and tossed me on my ass and lied to my face at his own bachlor party when I was thirteen" Spike said, "I swore I'd get back at him, his brother Robert laughed at me, I broke his nose" Spike said

"So now you are hunting these two men, Matthew and his brother Robert, because Matthew lied to you and pitched you out of his home ?" Mark asked

"Exactly, Matthew was in his twenties, I am not sure how much older than me he is, but I know only one thing, he dies here in Jumanji" Spike said. "Both women are dead, the skank Matthew was with at the time he was also friends with me, and his siter in law, Roberts wife, and also his oldest brother Travis. They're all dead" Spike smiled at the mere thoughts of them dying at her hgands in the most grusome of ways.

"All but two" Mark corrected

"All but two, I am saving Matthew for last, Robert dies next, Jek is tracking him, working ashis bodyguard, her whole unit, according to Jalen there is a woman named Ammison we're to meet up with. There's no missing her here in Jumanji according to Jek, Ammison has blue skin, red eyes, dark blueblack hair." Spike said detailing the woman who she would later meet as youer younger sister.

"Sounds like a race from that Holoseries back home" Star Life was a good film series, and even better TV series, and now that it was on holodrives it made it even better to experience it. A series of films, TV shows and books, about a galaxy far far away. Spike enjoyed it, and was surprised there was so many possiblities that Talak could venture into. "So what happens now ?" Mark asked

"We find Ammison, hopefully we wont have to rescue her. If we do, I will try to do what I always do" Spike said

"Talk your way out of it ?" Mark looked at her, Spike glared at him

"Not funny" She said, Mark struggled to not laugh, Spikes acting and working to talk her way out of that last issue made Mark struggle even inside the floor to not laugh. "Though you have a point that was rather poorly done"

"Improvising on the go isnt your thing I take it ?" Mark asked her

"I never had tp improvise to get out of trouble, I was almost the one having improvision done to when others tried to get out of trouble" Spike said, she rarely got into trouble as an adult and as Talaks right hand woman, she was the one enforcing the law and being with the kids, and helping the local cat colonies growi and be protected.

"Though I tried to lie to my brothers about my Ex at the time I was dumped" Spike admitted.

"What happened ?" Mark asked as the group walked along into the fortress camp. Spike went to the fire pit which was burning brightly.

"My brothers saw my tears, and my bloodied hand from where I punched out Robert" Spike explained, "They asked me who did it, so I told them, they said they'd take care of it, all six of them. I made them swear not to kill only rough them up. Killing Matthew and his brothers, is my job. So they did it"

"Your brothers looked out for you" Mark said, "That is good that yuou have someone you can depend on, what do you do in return for their aid ?" Naturally there had to be some friction between siblings, but apparently there wasnt.

"The only thing my brothers ask of me is to help raise Annalee safely and without any bad education" It was true, Sacremento was lacking before Talak took over, in the education department, it was last in the ranked schools list before Talak made it a top task on her to do list to reinvent education in her city.

And there they were, in Jumanji, A fortress camp that Diadem built up over the many months she had been there, time was really wonky in Jumanji, so much so like other items, logic was out the window too. "So whats your plan ?" Mark then asked

"Right now, dinner and sleep" Spike replied, Mark had to agree again even though he hated doing it, in Jumanji his avatar agreed a lot with Spike, his boss and friend "Though, after witnessing a Zarain killing other people, I dont think I can sleep"

Again Mark had to agree, the creatures known as Zarin were stuff of nightmares, and as such only made things worse, it happened so close to that evening, if they were to try to sleep it wouldnt go so well. "I think I will take watch tonight" Mark said

"I might join you, but I also have kittens to look after as well" Spike said, which earned a confused look from Mark before he remembered.

"Oh, that's right, your Jumanji cats had some kittens, for a second I thought YOU had kittens, as in, got knocked up and had them yourself. Then I remebmered you're an Eagle not a Tigris." Mark said, Spike snickered.

"I'll see you on watch, get some dinner." Spike said to him, Mark nodded and the two split up, Spike going to her room while Mark went for the buffet.

Upon entering her room Spike heard purring from Lisa as James brought back some meat from the nearby BBQ pit as Spike held open her door for the happy cat She couldnt help but smile seeing Lisa so content on her bed. The six kittens where going tobe beautiful when they became adultds, Spike just knew it.

Any worries she had of having nightmares that night melted away at the mere sight of the pile of beautiful happy contently purring fur on her bed.


	55. Chapter 55

Jumanji's Creed Welcome to the Jungle

Season 3

Episode 15 One Size Fits All

 **20 July year unknown**

 **Zoist**

 **Jumanji**

 **Noon**

"I told you I dont need a bra!" Spike all but shrieked in Diadems face as the two women dashed from the ruined store, soldiers had come for them inside it, why had they gone to it in the first place ? Well, Diadem figured Spike needed some proper ladies underwear, fact of the matter was, Spike never wore a bra to beign with, she used something different a sarashi, otherwise known as a boobwrap. To Spike it was much more comfortable than a bra. The two women had made a complete mess of the store after the soldiers arrived.

The soldiers figured they'd have a chance to make an easy mark. Spike was there and getting fitted for underwear, but it didnt work out and Spike ended up punching out the underwear maker, then both soldiers that tried to arrest her. None of them knowing who Spike really was.

"At least you didnt try to talk your way out of it" Diadem said, Spike just looked at her

"Mark told you didnt he ?" She asked

"No, Miao did" Diadem replied calmly, well that sucked. Couldnt keep a secret around Miao now could she ? It didnt matter. "Come on, I have been here a few times, I know a few people who can help us out with the soldiers" Diadem then lead Spike to where they needed to go. Taking a set of stairs down they went to a lower level of the city. The under ground was more or less a shopping district, Spike took it all in, the buildings towered overhead.

Diadem took them away from the soldiers and towards a dining establishment. Well it figured the front of the place Diadem trusted was a topless bar. Spike didnt much like the look of the outside and so didnt bother to give the women present a second glance, Instead the two women in question headed for the bar then behind it, going down a flight of stairs as they did so.

"In here" Diadem said knocking twice on a door.

"Enter" a mans voice said, upon doing so the man saw who was coming into his office. "Lady Diadem, coming to call on my favors I owe ?" He asked when he saw Spike he then asked, "And who is this ?"

"Spike Ravenloft, a woman I trust to kill on a whim when she sees fit or otherwise. But you know we arent here for you to add us to your harem" Diadem said with a smirk as Spike crossed her arms over her chest. Spike was well built, but Dsiadem didnt match her, Spike was actually, ahem, bigger than Diadem, by a lot.

"You have my attention" the man said simply. "What can I do for you ladies ?"

"We just destroyed a ladies underwear store in town and now the soldiers are chasing us" Spike said

Zane smirked, the older man nodded, "Most ladies dont do such a thing, but then again, you arent like most ladies" He said, he nodded. "I can help you, but there's one task I want you do do for me, no nothing like that, I just need something delivered to someone for me."

"Alright, what are we delivering and where are we going ?" Diadem asked

Zane handed a box to the two of them. "This box needs to be delivered to 282 Rue Latte before sunset tonight. Do this and the guards are the least of your worries" He told them

Diadem took the box, it felt like a hat box. The two then left, this time out the back instead of cutting through the front. Soon as they were out of earshot of the building, Spike smirked, "That went well."

"It did, better than hoped" Diadem replied. The box w3as not to be opened, but she knew Rue Latte was on the other side of town, a good days walk, and they only had eight hours. "Great, other swide of town entirely. A good days walk from here" Diadem grumbled

"What if we fly it ?" Spike asked out of the bluew as she activated her wristphone, surprised it actually worked in Jumanji for once, it all depended, she relaised, on the city she was in

"What do you mean ?"Diadem asked. "I dont have wings like you do, How am I going to fly it ?" Diadem had a point until Spike pointed out the nearby jetpack so conveinetly placed nearby.

"Use that ?" Spike said

"Are you nuts ?! This is Jumanji, that is not going to work, best case scenario I die by touching it" Diadem retorted.

"And worse case scenario ?" Spike asked, already smacking herself for asking such a question

"Suicide bomb" Diadem said in reply, she had dealt with such Isu back home before entering Jumanji. "The last thing I need is to die by blowing up myself"

"Fair point, come on." Spike grabbed Diadem and lifted both her and the box up. "I think we can find a potion seller that sells wings" They shortly found one, soldiers saw them and they had to make the purchase quick, it came with a reversion postion as well so Diadem could remove her wings when their task was done. Seconds later the two women were flying through the tall buildings like some kind of urban jungle.

Getting to their target location was easy, but it was swarming with soldiers searching for them. As the two women alighted upon a rooftop overlooking the area, Spike pointed out the throngs of soldiers filling the streets. "Something tells me we shouldnt have trusted Zane" She said

"I know what you mean, most days he comes through nicely. Come on I got an idea, Diadem drank the revert potion and her wings disappeared entirely, both women headed down int othe building. "I am not sure if this will work but I think it will"

"What do you mean ?" Spike asked as the two went down a dozen flights of stairs before getting to the bottom. It was odd getting ot the lobby level of the building and then continung downwards top the level below it.

"The sewers are interconnected everywhere, its not a lot of time but it'll do" Diadem carried the box, the two women snuck into the building, past the guards watching and filling the street above them. Moving fast the two women managed to finish their task.

Once the box was successfully given to the person desired, the guards dispersed as if on command back to their normal patrols. Spike then realised it was a test, Jumanji was testing their resolve, sure they could never die or be harmed ever again. But fighting that many soldiers would have been a pain in the butt. It would gave taken them too long to get the box to the person waiting for it. Spike knew that much. But she was also in a fighting mood which meant that she had to figure out things first and fight later, though she wanted to fight right then.

Turning to Diasdem she smiled. "Alright so we destroyed a bra store, what next ?" She asked, their task was done, she wanted to find somewhere she could beat the shit out of idiots with her fists.

"You look ready to fight something, come on I think there is an Arena or the like nearby." Diadem said, the two women headed off deeper into Rue Latte to find the fight arena.

-8-8-8-

"So they ruined a clothing store" Said a soft voice. The Eshu leader, Elsa stood at a window overlooking a large courtyard of a manor house in Zoist. "Was anyone able to get to her ?"

"No" Said the only person with her. "Spike was able to flee the scene without hinderence" The Vampires were gone, that left the Internals and some werewolves.

"Where are they headed ? Spike was with someone, Diadem was she not ?" Elsa asked

"Last anyone knew they were headed for Rue Latte, However, my men searched the place, found nothing." came the reply. Alesa was unhappy her prey had slipped through her fingers. Diadem was her prize, Spike she didnt care about.

"The man, Robert Oxford is being cared for and protected by one of my squads" Elsa said, "He is Spikes target. Therefore, by using him as bait, we draw Spike, and also Diadem to us both" Elsa smiled a evil smile. "In the end, we both get what we both want"

She was mostly right.

But did Alesa care ? The werewolf woman didnt care too much about Spike if at all, it was Diadem she was focused on, Diadem had taken apart her forces constantly. The Wolves couldnt make a mark on the woman whatsoever. It was time for some payback. "However one patrol spotted a winged woman heading for the Fight Gallery Arena in Rue latte, shall we observe the duels ?"

"Yes, let us obszerve and reflect, and make plans" Elsa replied, her way of saying, 'eat dirt bitch' Before leaving the werewolf alone. Alesa was not one that Elsa trusted, she had made too many mistakes in trusting the wrong people. Alesa had been banished to Jumanji in the first place and when she had settled into being the alpha she built up a new pack.

A new pack that Diadem had destroyed.

Which put Diadem at the top of Alesa's shit list. Which was not a good thing, So when Elsa left her, that normally meant that the Werewolf was on her own, with all her soldiers, Alesa however had back up plans. And the first was about to begin.

"You wished to see me Madam Alpha ?" Said a male voice.

"Yes, observe those in the arena, if the target and killer of our initial pack is present, take all chances you can to eliminate her, and the woman with her" Alesa said, the underling nodded and took his leave.

Alesa smiled an evil smile. Diadem was not going to walk away from this fight. At least not easily. That was the hope.

-8-8-8-

The Arena was packed with all manner of folk. Spike kept her wings folded neatly, she saw other winged men and women, some with scales others with fairy like wings, some even with torn or beaten wings. Many of the fighters in the arean though were wingless humans.

"It is amazing what one can do when bored" Diadem commented seeing the fight, two humans going at each other. "A shame they cant figure out they can go with more fighters in the arena floor as a whole"

"Alright, place bets, I have a party to crash" Spike said, Diadem smirked and headed for the bookies booth, a man stood there, a guy she thought she recognised, placing her bet, Diadem watched then as Spike hopped the rail and glided to the arena floor.

"Hello gentlemen" Spike said simply as she drew her swords. "Shall we dance ?"

"Who let a woman into the arena floor ?" Asked one of the fighters

"I dont give a fuck who did what, I'm getting her now!" Said the other man

"No, Stupid, Stop!" The first yelled, but it was no good as the second man attacked Spike full on and Spike easily parried and blocked most of the strikes, wounds were had, but they healed right off the bat literally seconds later.

Steel against steel rang across the arena floor rapidly before a body slammed into a pillar that suddenly grew into focus. Spike used the pillars as a means of gaining the high ground. The first fighter who asked who let her into the arena floor easily got onto another taller tower. Spike smirked and easily pushed off her tower, striking rapidly as she flew about the Arena battle zone and struck at the two men below her before landing atop another pillar.

Up along the arena walls within the seating zones the lone werewolf tracked Diadem as the white haired woman watched Spike battle. They needed the means to cool their tempers, perhaps a catfight could happen ?

The announcer spoke. "A new battle will begin! Every man or woman for themselves! Open the gate!" The gate opened and five more battlers arrived, two women and three men, Spike smirked as she watched the big brute of a man charge the second guy head on, only to get flung aside as if by magic.

Spike then remembered her twin swords were not normal swords. She pointed one of them at the charging brute and focused it, the sword fired a bolt of green gold energy, slamming into the guy and sending him flying against another pillar, dazed but not out of the fight as the two women started going at each other before going at two more men. Spike was left with the first man to speak to her on a nearby pillar.

The two rapidly traded blows before Spike and the man locked blades. "I must admit, as fun as this fight is, killing me will gain you nothing because I dont want to kill you in the first place, just beat the stuffing out of you" Spike told him. "I am Spike by the way"

"A pleasure to meet you, I'm Doru, the other idiot is Zack." Doru said, he leaned close to her as their weapons were locked. "Then lets make it a good fight eh ?" He said. Spike nodded and the two started whaling at each other rapidly. With thje two atop the pillars whaling at each other it left the other six down below to whale off each other as well. Finally Spike kicked Doru, whom she accidently called Drew, off the pillar and glided down to the floor level, easily snapping the leg of a soldier fighter in the arena before spotting the guy creeping up on Diadem above her on the arena watching balcony.

A spreading of her wings and Spike was at rthe balcony rail. "Hey, asshole! If you wanna fight, bite me!" She shrieked at the werewolf, full on insult. "Holy fuck you reek! What did you swim in ? Dogshit ?!" Spike easily glided backwards as the werewolf was upset and tried to grab the woman.

Spike made ready to shoot the thing with her sword as Diadem pitched the werewolf into the arena. "Meat's on the menu if you can kill it!" Diadem called to the fighters who looked hungry down below her. The two women went for the wolf. Spike focused her sword and the energy beam fired again.

She then headed for the arena floor as the two women were knocked out of the fight easily by the werewolf. "So it looks like it is just you, and me" Spike smirked as a grate sealed them into the arena floor. Diadem began looking for Spikes way out. "And you arent going anywhere either hairball" Spike settled into a stance as the werewolf brushed the last bits of her swords energy beam off his arm.

"You arent either" He replied before he lunged at her, Spike easily blocked and parried with her swords as he struck at her rapidly, no marks were left upon her skin as he did make contact a few times

"Yeah, but I think they are hungry" Spike smirked as she easily dodged the next strike and then kicked hard at the werewolf, sending it flying against a pillar. She waited until the last second as he growled and jumped at her, She jumped well over him, easily flipping and locking her feet on the grate above, upside down she focused her swords, two beams of energy sheared out and exploded against the pillar the werewolf briefly stood behind the other beam slammed into the floor.

Spike dropped back to the ground, focusing her sight she spotted the critter. "You can run, but you cant hide!" Spike shouted, Putting a sword away she drew a gun.

Up above in one of the VIP balconies several other werewolves joined into the viewing. "A grated event ?" Alesa asked, looking to the attendants "Who are the fighters ?"

"Monroe, and a woman named Spike Ravenloft" Came the reply.

Alesa growled, Monroe was a fool, he let himself get spotted! Why was he fighting ? He was not a fighter, just a brute of a Wolf who only did as ordered, in the wolf mentality he was a brutal beast of a wolf who left a lot of dead in his wake. No real form or function, just ripping into the dead. "The fool will get himself killed. How long until the round ends ?"

"Until one of them is left standing" Came the reply,. With a grunt the woman waved off the attendant and focused on the fight below. Monroe was in his wolf form, the two fighters, one winged the other a wolf dueled rapidly gunshots were fired.

Alesa flinched as Spikes gunshots drew blood but did little if any further harm towards the wolf. "Monroe you are going to be the death of me" Alesa . Spike backtracked rapidly, gun rapidly firing aqt her oncoming foe. Loading the wolf with so many bullets it was a small miracle he still stood, the other fighters had since left the fight as a whole.

Finally Spike turned and ran at a nearby pillar, jumping up at the last pace, pushing off the pillar and launching herself at the wolf with gun blazing. The wolf had no chance to react as her gun raked him in the face, and her sword easily beheaded him. Spike landed on her feet, her back t othe dead body.

A flick of the wrist and her sword was cleaned, she put the blade and gun away. "next" She called out, was there anyone left to fight her ?

There was none, Ther grate lifted away and the doors fell open, Spike however flew up to where Diadem stood watching it all "Did you enjoy it ?"

"I did, but I do not think she did" Diadem pointed out Aelsa and her cohorts, all of them Werewolves. "An old enemy of mine here in Jumanji, its a long story I will tell you later"

"I'm all ears, shall we get our winnings and leave ?" Spike said. A pair of guards came by them, nodding and passing by the two. Apparently not wolves by nature but paid by them. "You can tell me on the way back to camp"

"Fair deal" Diadem said. The two women headed for the bookies booth before heading out of the arena, only to stop short as more werewolves were present waiting for them. "That was a good fight, Lady Ravenloft." Said a calm voice, Diadem snickered as the two women turned to the source of the voice. Holding the dead wolfs head was a woman, Alesa, "Monroe, one of my best"

Spike smirked, "If you say so" Clearly she was trying to anger the werewolf woman before her. "Listen before you tell me why you are going to kill me, let me warn you, I havent eaten a thing yet, and I fought on an empty stomach, so I am starving, and because of that I am really pissed off. So if you dont want to be my dinner, make it quick" Spike told Alesa in no uncertain terms exactly what was on her mind. Spike ate wolf meat.

"Murderer!" Alesa screamed at Spike, pointing at the woman as other wolfes carried the dead body of Monroe with them. "You will burn for this! KILL THEM!" The street became a all out fist fight. Within moments it was over as Spike and Diadem were leaving. Spike once more putting her swords away.

"You can relax, they're just knocked out, Some of them really need baths though" Spike snickered as Diadem spoke, the two women waved goodbye and left the scene without another word.

Leaving the Arena area of Rue Latte Spike asked. "Did you know there were Werewolves here ?"

"Yes, when I first arrived in Jumanji I had destroyed a werewolf pack" Diadem explained. "First week alone in Jumanji, and I made two friends, a woman named Creta, and a guy named Stan, After making those friends, I made an enemy, that woman is named Alesa, she's the Alpha of the pack, I destroyed her pack, but I left her alive because she was with child."

Spike nodded knowing exactly what she meant. Killing a woman with child would also take a completely innocent life. "I can agree with that. But something tells me I am on her hit list now"

"No, Alesa is all bark, no bite whatsoever. More of an annoyance than a threat" Diadem said, but with the vampires gone, who could take their place but werewolves ?

"Fine, but we're doubling the watch and nobody goes anywhere alone" Spike said, everyone in pairs, at all times, it could work in the end. She hoped as much at least.

Diadem smiled "Agreed, shall we head back to camp ?"

"Yes, lets" Spike said, the two headed off. The two activated a portal to get to the fortress camp. Spike was starving. "Though remember, I do not wear bras, that destruction wasnt worth it I think"

"At least you got to kill shit in the Arena" Diadem said, Spike simply smiled, it was true, it made her feel better. Spike burnt off so much steam in that fight, she actually felt a little sweaty from the fight she and Drew had, was his name Doru or Drew ? Spike had called him Drew, so it fit the guys persona, though he also acted like the one guy from her favorite movie universe of Star Life. Then again those laser swords were no match for her twin swords. The two women returned to the fortress camp.

"What brings you back so soon ?" Mark asked upon seeing the two.

"Had a bra fight, complications ensued, were overcome." Spike replied. Mark just looked at her confused

"Spike beat the shit out of an arena group after ruining a underware store" Diadem explained.

Mark smirked, "I will not even dignify that with a reply" He said before going back onto his patrol. Though he saw he had a fellow with him, the two of them wandering the wall.


	56. Chapter 56

Jumanji's Creed Welcome to the Jungle

Season 3

Episode 16 All Aboard the Stupidity Express

 **24 July year unknown**

 **Jumanji amtrak station of Wastow**

 **9:03 am**

Stepping up to the amtrack styled station, Spike saw the building was half built and mostly trashed. Jumanji had that way about it. Build it neatly, things still get damaged, or worse. Not that it really mattered to her. She took stock of who was with her. Spyder had a travel pack attached to her leg, it held everything the Spider would need.

Diamond had her twin swords on her back while she also had a belt with various packs of supplies. Sometimes Diamond, Spike found out, liked to draw in her boredom. Which lately explained her art filled room and the constant supplies of paper being used by the woman.

Mark however had just his swords, his ever present trenchcoat was still on, along with his monstrous battle axe. And what looked like a loaded fifty on his hip.. Spike had to smirk, each of them carried the weapons they needed for this venture. He also had dozens of other blades hidden across his person.

Then there was Diadem, the woman was armed with only a pair of slietto type daggers, not long like a short sword, but longer than a standard dagger. Long enough to be an issue to anyone that got too close to her.

Miao was next, Spike knew rthe brutalness of the womans combat style. Miaos swords were a mix of beauty and outright brutality in their make. A few pairs of wicked looking exotic swords, a good dozen throwing blades as well were on her body.

Spike went over her own weapons and gear. Both of her swords were on her hip. Her guns placed against her bodice under her breasts where she liked them, almost like a lower rib cage. She also had a few other weapons with her on her back and legs. They were ready to board the train. Nobody asked questions however why they were present to board a train to somewhere.

"Where does this train go ?" Spike asked

"A place called the Islands of Spice and Silk, I've never been there myself, but from what I hear its better than the local bazaars in terms of goods able to be bought and sold without being frowned upon by the locals." Diadem said

Spyder nodded. "I have been there before, we'll be fine" The spider demoness said with a nod. Spike wasnt sure exactly of how fine they would be, but they were allowed onto the train without too much of an issue, Juamnji was a dangerous place, so being allowed to carry intheir weapons made sense.

Moving through the train only made sense for them to find places to sit. Sadly they had to spread out. Which honestly was fine for Spike. Two people per pair off, if they had to be at sepreate ends of each train car, then so be it. Taking her seat at one end of a train cvar towards the engine, Spike managed to see what was around her. She heard soft whispers asnd noticed how many of those boarding the train were not exactly native to Jumanji.

Eshu. The word rattled in her minds eye as she began counting just how many Eshu soldiers there were boarding the train, the train was practically packed with them at that point. Too many to worry about at that moment. She wondered briefly if the others saw what she did, a sea of red.

In a car further towards the back of the train Mark took his seat, he heard thje whispers of his Sight and focused his vision slightly, allowing himself to see what he needed to when needed. Red, all he saw aside from his cousin taking her seat, was a sea of red, Miao appeared in bright blue.

Well, this isnt good, Mark thought to himself. He was not sure if the train entirely was filled with Eshu or not. But at that moment he didnt really worry on the fact of it. His current goal was relaxing as the train left the station. The train was full and briefly struggled to leave the station before smoothly taking off on its long haul to the Islands of Spice and Silk.

Diadem sat on her own in a single carriage of the train cars. The two floor traincar was packed with people, Diadem took the upper level and took a seat, abl,e to see everything execept directly below herself. So many Eshu. But thankfully no wherewolves were present in that car, as far as she knew there were no werewolves present whatsoever.

Diadem found herself remembering her first few weeks in Jumanji, making friends with Creta, and enemies with Alesa. Two people, one a friend, the other an enemy, but then she found how dangerous Jumanji really was when she was approached by Nigel to transport the Jewel of Jumanji back to the Kaiju's Eye. That in and of itself made her nervous more than expected. So traveling to the the Islands of Spice and Silk mader sense to get away from Jumanji itself didnt it ? She hoped so. To get away from the werewolves, to get away from the Eshu, which sadly was not doable since they now surrounded her. How could she pass the time in a peaceful manner when surrounded by the enemy ?

Diamond and Spyder took their seats, Both at oppisite ends of the train car they were assigned to. Able tosee each other carefully as the trip was a good six hours long in one shot with no stops. This was going to be so much fun when Spike gave the singnal, if she ever did.

There were so many Eshu, Diamond didnt know where to begin, she begain instead plotting out her strikes, taking account for each seat the enemy were seated in, and how she could begin a combo build up. If that. Building up a chain of kills was not easy. But once one took into account where the enemy was, it was fairly straightforward.

Diamond then closed her eyes as if to nap, needing her rest as she barely slept the night before. The plotting for the trip the group had done had taken most if not all of the night before. So Diamond was quite a bit more than drowsy. So a powernap was in order. She jerked slightly awake when the train started into motion however but was soon fast asleep. Diamond always was a lightly sleeper, and a powernap was exactly what she needed. Just fine minutes of sleep.

Spyder sat in her seat simply watching the train car, so many Eshu, so many unwanted people in Jumanji, yet at the same time there were also so many new residents in Jumanji as a whole, the Eshu in many ways gave Jumanji a much needed boost in the economy, by destroying the Eshu, they could destroy the ecnomy couldnt they ? Or did Spike have a plan for that ?

The goal was really to destroy Elsa herself, not the Eshu as a whole. Since the Eshu had introduced so many things, important things, to Jumanji it only made sense for Elsa to be the target, not the entire Eshu nation as a whole. Which then allowed Spyder to think carefully on her next actions. It was not often the Spider Demoness could just sit back and think on her next move.

The train trip as a whole was a good six straight hours to get to the Islands of Spike and Silk, which from what Spyder could remember were the cultureal center of Jumanji. If there was anywhere that was the culture mixing bowl of ten different nations and races and styles of clothing, it was the Spice and Silk islands. The place was a hell of a melting pot.

And it only made things easier for Spike once Spyder had explained to the woman what was going on and what to expect. So as the train was on its long way through the wilds of Jumanji as a whole Spike was getting herself ready for a hell of a fight she was heading towards. Though it was not too much longer.

-8-8-8-

10:03 am

Spike opened her eyes as the time ticked to one hour into the trip. She could sense the unease of the Eshu around her. The trip was a long one, and they surrounded an enemy, the target of their leader. And yet Spike acted as if she was taking a nap. Which made the Eshu around her very uneasy.

Spike felt time slow as some of the Eshu began leaning towards one another, talking and chatting as if enjoying their trip. But in truth, they were pointing out to their fellows where Spike sat.

Spike waited a good minute before acting. As the clock ticked past 10:05 am she struck at the nearest Eshu next ot her,snapping his neck and easily slitting the throat of the next one down the line wiuth a flick of her wrist. Hell broke loose and the train car degraded into an endless stream of blood and guts as Spike unleashed a gun. While still using a throwing knife in her free hand. Radpily Spike advanced towards the back of the train car, striking down Eshu as they trampled each other to get at her.

Finally she tiurned and sliced the last Eshu down as she stepped into the bridge between train cars and took a breather. She saw a freaked out Eshu girl staringi at her. Or rather her swords. "What is your name ?" Spike asked the young woman.

"Anakim" Came the reply. As Spike stared at the woman she shivered slightly. "The boss wanted us to take you down, Jek warned me not to come. But I came anyway."

"Stay here and you wont get hurt" Spike said as she looked through the window to the next car, Mark stood amid a pile of bodies and was lighting up a stick of incense and sticking it in his mouth. Spike smirked, Mark rarely smoked, unless it was incense. Incense was not the best item to smoke and yet the way Mark acted it made sense, fuck up a bunch of people, light up after. It was that simple. "Once the train stopsd, you find your way back to Jeks unit, understand ?" Spike then said to Anakim. The woman nodded in agreement.

Spike turned and activated the door to the next car and advanced into it. "Had fun ?" She asked to Mark as the door closed, stopping Anakim from hearing anything that was said by Mark in reply.

"For the most part" Mark replied as Spike neared him. " hear that you had a party too ?"

"Indeed, quite a few folks too, Met up with a freaked out one, but I let her go, she was scared, even told not to come on this train" Spike replied. "I figured she would be more of a help than a hinderance"

"Smart idea, shall we see how the others are doing ?" Mark said

"Why not ?" Spike replied the two then left the car Mark had ravaged and found the next one with Miao asleep atop a car of dead bodies. Seeing the pile of bodies Miao was using as a bed Spike said "Did we miss something ?"

"I couldnt sleep last night and these fucks tried to wake me up" Miao replied, Mark snickered, trust Miao to hacve a very upset waking up session. "So I figured, kill the goons, then go back to bed"

"Good plan, but I think you'd be more comfortable on the nearby bench there" Spike pointed off to the side where a clean bench was. Miao nodded and laid on it, going back to bed quickly falling back asleep. Spike paid no heed as Mark placed a blanket over his cousin before following Spike out of the train car, thje train barrled along the track at a fast pace. The last time Spike was on a train it was only a quick jot down to the palace core station from Emry Center in Sacremento.

Not that it really mattered at least at that moment. The next car was empty as it was the baggage car, moving along the hallway with guns drawn, Spike and Mark took stock of what was in the baggage car, nothing but weapons. All sorts of weapons and artillery were present. All of it Eshu. And well used by the look of it. "I think the Eshu were planning to do some weapon trading at our destination" Spike grunted.

"Looks like it, come on, the next car is the double decker." Mark said, going to the door and finding it locked. "Well fuck" Mark grumbled, he shot the lock twice, and nothing happened. "Doublefuck" He screamed

Spike snickered and waved a hand, the door fell open allowing Mark to see why it was stuck shut. A dead body held it closed. "I wondered if it was you swearing" Diadem said from above. Mark stared at the carnage within the double decker car. Well, it was not often he got to see the inside of a double decker, but even then it was useful stuff.

"Wow, you had some fun" Spike said seeing the dead, blood splattered on the walls and windows. It was a mess after all. But it didnt really matter too much at that moment. "Did we miss anything ?"

"Only the fact that two of these freaks tried to behead me while I was napping, no" Diadem replied. "I'll clean up in here, get further to the rear of the train. I think Diamond and Spyder are further back." Diadem pointed the two at the back door of the train car ,there were three sleeper cars between them and Diamond and Spyder. Spike hoped the two were able to fend off the three dozen or so Eshu. Then again with their cheat codes they easily could do so.

Getting through the sleeping cars was easier than expected before finally coming to a halt at a door and looking through. A fight was going on. The train began to go around a curve before suddenly going pitch dark as it entered a tunnel. "Dont move" Spike said to Mark. For a good minute or so they stood stock still, well, as still as they could given the motion of the train.

As soon as it was light again Spike motioned Mark forwards through the door, the two watched from a pair of seats as Spyder and Diamond wrecked the remaining Eshu. "As fun as this trip has been, we still have what, five more hours to our destination ?" Spike spoke up as the traincar went silent with only Diamonds heavy breathing heard over the rattling of the track below.

"Yes, its a good size hours from Wastow to Spice and Silk." Spyder replied.

"Alright, so we got five hours to kill" Spike said.

"What happens now ?" Diamond asked

"We dump the dead out of the doors as the train goes over a river ?" Mark offered seeing the route map for the train. "It slows down as it enters the bridge. Looks like part of it is covered"

"Not enough time" Spike said in reply, it was a good plan though. "no, we seal the cars containing the dead, and remain in the sleeper car, we each grab a room to sleep off the rest of the trip. Agreed ?" Spike said.

"Agreed" Said everyone present.

"Alright, Mark, go wake up your cousin, gently, and get her to a sleeper, Spyder, find Diadem, she should be before Miao so go with Mark, Diamond and I will find the dining car and grab us some food, if there is any on board." Spike said giving out the orders. Mark and Spyder left heading forward while Diamond and Spike went towards the rear of the train.

"So, we left Wastow an hour and change ago, right ?" Mark asked as he and Spyder went through the sleeping car then the baggage car.

"Yes, its six hours straight from Wastow ro the Islands of Spice and Silk, a really oreiental area, you'd like it there" Spyder replied

"If you're sure" Mark said thoughtfully, The two came upon Diadem as she cleaned off a wall of blood and tossed a body onto a bench. "See you when we get to our destination, the sleeping car is that way" Mark jerked a thumb back the way he and Spyder had come. "I need to get my cousin, Spyder will explain." He then passed Diadem who looked to Spyder confused.

"Spike gave directions, we're to sleep in the sleeping car rooms, we pick a room at random and relax, sleep off the rest of the trip until we arrive in Spice and Silk" Spyder explained as the two women turned and went through the baggage car.

"Spike seems to be good at taking charge" Diadem said.

"And yet she cant talk her way out of trouble" Spyder snickered.

"Tell me about it, yesterday she tried to talk her way out of buying underwear. Destroyed the shop in question when that failed" Diadem said, Spyder laughed.

"Yeah, Spike tyried to get Creta out of trouble the day before, but it didnt work, it devloved into a huge fight with some Zarains and two rival gangs." Spyder said with a laugh, Diadem smirked and picked a sleeper, Spyder moved to the next one. Diadem closed her door, the notice of IN USE activated and locked her inside.

Mark entered the sleeping car with his cousin in tow, the woman very upset at once more getting rudely woken up before finding a sleeper and collapsing into it., Mark shut the door and activated the lock. When the IN USE glowed he turned and found his own sleeper as Spike and Diamond entered.

Looking to them he asked. "Find anything ?"

"No food or otherwise, thankfully the conductors didnt care if we slaughtered the Eshu on the train, they asked no questions however they offered to get us to Spice and Silk faster." Spike said

"Of course Spike had to ask how long it would take and if it could be sped up." Diamond smirked.

"Hey, at least it didnt go to blows like last two times" Spike said.

"Yeah, Diadem mentioned you destroyed a bra shop yesterday." Diamond said

"Not my fault! The fucking soldiers tried to arrest us and when we didnt comply they opened fire so we had to fight our way out" Spike grumbled before picking out a empty sleeper and getting inside and locking herself inside.

"So, Spike shot up a bra store ?" Mark said

"Yup. But she wont talk about it." Diamond replied, going into her own sleeper she locked the door as Mark took up a watch post to remain awake. Even though Spike wanted him to sleep he figured otherwise.

-8-8-8-

Five hours later

Mark watched as the train started to slow down, the station and islands starting to come into view. It was still a good twenty or so minutes to finally stopping, the last three hours of the trip was over water and it made him nervous if only slightly, the wind was howling and it made things only slightly worse for him to focus on keeping watch.

"Did you ever sleep ?" Spike asked as she stepped into view. Mark had to do a double take as Spike was coming out her hair, he had never seen her with bedhead and yet with hair that long she must have gotten it rather bad over time and had figured out how to easily make her hair neat.

"Felt it better to keep watch instead of sleep" Mark replied. Diadem got up next. Mark saw the woman was more thoughtful over things and figured to ask her about it later. At the moment their goal was to find something to eat as the dining car was empty of food even in the kitchen. Miao got up next followed by Spyder, and lastly Diamond.

"I believe this is our stop" Diamond said seeing the oddly familiar mix of cultures packed into the Islands of Silk and Spice, clearly Chinese, Arabic, English, and American, along with Eshu and Viking of all things.. so it made sense for the place to be a melting pot of all sorts of cultures. "Where do we go first ?"

"Food" Miao said what was on their minds at that moment, they were all starving. So food was the plan. They had to find a place they could eat and not be the target of unwanted eyes at that moment.

"What Miao said" Spike went to the door as the train halted the outside doors unlocked allowing them to exit the train. It was time to get something to eat. And Spike also wanted a bath. Not just a simple shower, but a proper full on bath so she could worry about that later. For now she was focused on a good meal.

The group exited the train and headed for the nearby station master and asked for directions, since the man recognised Spyder he spoke to her and not the others, so that meant that Spyder was their spokeswoman at that point.

Once given their directions they headed in the direction indicated. Spyder elading the way through the packed streets. "This kind of reminds me of how Arendelle used to be before Elsa fucked up" Diamond said as the group moved through ther throng of people. "It used to be all lively and alive, a pusling kingdom full of life, but now its reduced to nothing, being destroyed, the result is the city of Pond"

"It is a sad thing when times change like this I agree" Mark said, he hated it too, he had after all, killed Elsa, so how was she in Jumanji ? "What I do not understand is how Elsa managed to get into Jumanji, did she have a backup plan ?" Had elsa figured out how to make portals ?

It didnt matter, food was to be had and they found their new destination, a whorehouse of a sort but it did the job. "The Rosen" was the name of the place, a house where women catered to mens various needs. Seeing it Spike msirked, "I wonder if they have good food here." the group went inside. Since Mark was the only guy in the group that mean the women within the resturant could only be all bark and no bite.

And yet upon entering the establishment they found it well kept, the keeper was at the desk keeping things in order as a waiter came to them. "Ah good master and ladies, how may the Rosen be of service to you all today ?"

"Table for six, make it quick and preferably in a private corner or room" Spyder said as Spike motioned for her to speak.

"Ah yes, table for six, we have a private room you may use, please, this way" The waiter lead them up a flight of stairs t othe second floor, then up a second flight of stairs to the third floor. Opening a door he stepped aside, a nice table was set up. "Food shall be brought in momentarily" The waiter said.

"Thank you" Spike said

"Will there be anything else ?"

"Yes, do you have rooms for rent for the night ? Preferably with a bath ?" Spike asked him

"Yes, we do indeed have rooms with private baths. Infact this room caters to two of those rooms on either side. I shall bring you the keys to the two rooms with the food"

"Bring strong drink as well" Mark said. The waiter bowed and left the group as they took their places at table, seconds after they sat down a half dozen women brought in all sorts of food to set upon the table.

An hour later and Spike went t otake a bath, a good long soak was exactly what she needed.

Across the way a group of men watched the new group arrive. They were dressed identically, wearing dark clothing and watching Spike and the others. "They, they are the ones who ruined our fellow Eshu on the train from Wastow" Said one of the men at the table

"Then the woman with wings is our new target, we take her hostage here at the Rosen. Does the owner know ?" Said the leader of the group

"Yes, I informed him before speaking to you" said the first man to speak

"Good, we wait until nightfall before making our move. Elsa wants Spike alive. Alesa wants Diadem alive as well." The leader said as he continued to wait and watch.


	57. Chapter 57

Jumanjis Creed Welcome to the Jungle

Season 3

Episode 17 But I Do Not Want to Ride the Elevator

 **25 July Year unknown**

 **Islands of Silk and Spice**

 **Jumanji Sea**

Sunrise over the Islands of Silk and Spice was a sight to see. Beautiful oranges, blues and pinks clouded the sky in a thick fog similar to Jumanji itself that Spike was used to. But this morning was different. "So this is the Islands of Silk and Spice ?" She asked to Spyder

"Spice and Silk to some, Silk and Spice to others. But both work." Spyder replied. I have only been here once, but from what I recall, it has a portal to Arcadia from here, as well as something else. Something called The Forge. I dont know what it means, but I bet its something important" Spyder had Spikes complete attention just by mentioning exploring a possible dangerous place.

"Where ?" Spike asked her. The sooner she knew where the ancient forge was, hundreds of miles into Jumanji, the better. Activating a holomap crystal Spyder pointed it out.

"Its not far from here in fact. I think you can go to it and be back here inside of a day. If it is what I think it is, its rather close to the lasava core. One would need the extreme heat to forge anything just by getting it close to the heat of the core itself." Spyder said, Spike smirked.

"Alright, I'll go in alone, if I am not back by morning, alert the Eshu on our side. You know what colors they wear." Spike said downing her drink and heading off, she had exploring to do. And that meant time alone to herself.

Which made things much more fun. Possibly too much fun for that matter. Not that it mattered to Spike at that moment. Stepping past the inn keepers desk, and brushing past the waiter without so much as a excuse me, Spike was on the street and headed for the strange location.

The City of Silk as most called it was set up, Spike saw, in a hexagonal pattern, which was a very beautiful design and made the use of each angle in such a manner that everything was utilised so carefully it made sense for the city to be set up and structured in teirs and sections. Each side of the hexagonal pattern had a section assigned to it. The center was the government, the rest were residental and merchant districts.

In short it reminded her a lot of Sacremento at the palace where she and her brothers lived with the feral cat colonies in several structures around the palace rail lines. In long it reminded Spike of her favorite Star Life Hologame planet city of Sard. The city planet of a moon now that she thought of it, had a Red Light district, just like the City of Silk.

Spike was in the thick of the Red Light district just by looking around, everything had a red tint to it, and there were strip clubs and other places of ill repute everywhere she looked. Stepping to the door where it was apparently a temple, Spike entered the structure.

"Hello child, what can I do for you ?" Asked a monk. A calm bald man, one Spike could easily tell was a proper pius man. That and he was rather young by the look of him, Buddish monks were indeed in Jumanji, Spike had to smile, she knew her manners.

"I apologise for intruding, but I was informed of a certain Forge said to be here" She told the bonk giving a brief bow in greeting, the traditional Buddhisdt greeting.

"Ah yes, the fabled Forge. Come with me." The monk lead Spike through the temple towards the centeral room wherein the main statue of Buddha sat. "Most people come here to pray then leave, others seek knowledge, a few tried to find the riddle of the Forge, but all who did left empty handed."

"They found nothing ?" Spike asked. She saw the centeral room had faces of previous monks and leaders of the temple set up along the walls in a hexagonal pattern. Each one was looking she saw at the other, well almost each of them. One seemed to have his eyes shut. She paid them no heed as the monk explained.

"Yes, they tried to solve the riddle, but ran out of time in doing so." The Monk explained as they came to a halt. "But somehow I feel that you will succeed where others had failed. "This is the room that contains the riddle."

"The riddle ?" Spike asked

"The Riddle of Smiling Faces" The Monk explained, he pointed to the walls. Spike then noticed each face had a smile, even the one with the closed eyes. "None before you have been able to solve it. But I think you can" He turned and went to the door. "Take as much time as you need, should you have need of food or drink, please let me know."

"That wont be needed, something tells me I can figure out this riddle for you. Surely you also tried to figure it out yourself" Spike said with a shake of her head.

"I admit, yes I have tried to solve the riddle myself, even my teachers before me had tried to solve it with me. But none of us were able to do so. I wish you the best of peaceful luck in solving what I could not." The monk then took his leave, shutting the door behind him.

Calmly Spike stood staring briefly at the statue in the center of the room. There was no visible seam in the golden metal. It looked as if it were one single solid piece. She gaze went to each face on the walls. Then she realised that the face she thought had his eyes closed was actually looking down. The others were all looking at each other execept that one. Why was this one looking down ?

Going to the face Spike stood before it and tried to match her own gaze as best she could. Then she spotted it. Gently pressing on the piece of wood she watched the faces change. The one looking down now looked directly across at something, the statue ? Spike looked at the other statues, the others were looking at each other in different angles than they originally were. "Alright Smling faces, show me your bright teeth." Spike mused.

She went to the next face carving, following its gaze to the next one she found the pattern. And it lead her to the statue. Or rather, the status left hand, it was pointing up. Spike stepped closer to it and followed its gaze as it pointed upwards. She spotted another trigger. Easily jumping to it with her wings she triggered it. There was a free run trail to follow next that lead her up atop the statue. The third and final trigger was hit, and all the carvings were looking at the statue directly. Seemingly collecting starlight to transfer the energy to activate the thing.

A low rumble was heard and the stature of Buddha, seemingly a single solid piece of metal, broke apart into two pieces evenly, allowing the seemingly seamless statue to reveal a circle in the floor, along with a lever. Spikes riddle had been solved.

Going to the lever she pulled it. A crack was heard as the floor started to give way under her. At first it was slow, then it sped up rapidly as she was soon dropping deeper into Jumanjui, she felt her ears pop as the pressure changed before she finally reached the bottom. It was an incredibly long way down. And the air felt hot, hotter than anything Spike was sued to, the Gobi Desert wasnt that hot. Nor was the Crystal Sands of Arizona this warm. Though Florida was pushing it every summer.

Spike ventured deeper into the Forge, she knew it had to be the forge, as she walked she saw images forming on the walls out of holos. Images of men and women, in thick armor, building their defenses as they were able. But it did not make a lot of sense the technology in Jumanji was old, older than anything Spike knew about.

So why was there full holographic imagery there ? It didnt make any sense to her whatsoever. However there was the possible chance that she could find what she sought there.

Moving past thehologram pictures Spike came upon a steel stone bridge, she felt energies coursing beneath her feet as she walked along. "Alright Forge, what do you have for me ? Another Aether crown ?" Spike asked aloud as she moved through the structure. More than three dozen kilometers under ground and Spike was in a Forge of some kind. Raw energies to be used to make.

Something.

But what ? What could she make ? What did she want to make ? What did she truly want ? She wanted answers. She wanted to kill Mattyhew, she wanted to kill Robert. The others were dead, she had two left. But she wanted something more, to explore ? To escape Jumanji ?

What did she truly want at that moment ?

Was the Forge testing her will to live with this unbearable heat ? Or was it always that warm ? Finally entering the streucture Spike took stock of what was present and smirked. She was alone, nobody knew she went there aside from Spyder. And Spyder knew to start looking for her there.

But would she find the Lever for the Forge to go down into it ? Or had the Buddha reset itself but was unlocked to be activated on a whim ? Spike didnt know, she had dropped deep into Jumanji's core so close to the Lazava it was warm, too warm. And yet somehow Spike found it bearable after a few moments. Sure it was more or less a suana but it made sense.

Finally she made it to the center of the Forge. A strange item floated in the middle of the room. "What is this ?"

"A visitor ? Welcome to the Forge of Knowledge." Came a voice from all around Spike. "I am what you seek. I am the Source of Knowledge of this Forge. To what can I do for you ?"

"I am looking for... for..." Spike faltered.

"You seek answers to your mission" Came the voice.

"Yes" Spike replied. "But not just that"

"You seek knowledge of how to defeat your foes." Saidthe voice.

"And leave Jumanji" Spike concluded

"You also seek to know more about Jumanji, how it came to be" Came the voice. "I can neither answer you this question, nor can I truly tell you why it exsists. However I can only advice and give knowledge. Not answers."

"Alright, Riddle me this then. If you say I seek knowledge on how to destroy Matthew Osxford in combat, You are answering me on the fact I will face him in combat to destroy him, but not if I will die in the process, right ?" Spike said giving a death glare at the floating, thing in the center of the room.

"Correct. That is knowledge given freely when asked for it." Saidthe voice

"And yet you answerd my question. So what do I have to do in order to destroy Matthew Oxford ?" Spike asked the voice.

"In order to destroy Matthew and his remaining brother Robert. In Jumanji they will die, whereas outside they will be ejected from Jumanji, their spirits will be unable to rejoin their bodies, and their bodies will die upon exiting the game world. You and yours however will not die upon leaving Jumanji."

Spike nodded. "That also includes James, Lisa and their kittens ?" Spike then asked.

For a long moment the voice did not speak, Finally it said a simple word. "Yes" Spike felt relief enter her system. "James and Lisa, and their kittens, though Jumanji Cats, will be able to live with you to a long full and happy life. You need not worry" Spike smiled, then she looked around. "It is just past the evening meal if you want to know, are you in need of food ?"

"No actually I am in need of leaving here, can you open the door ?" Spike said, "I got what I came for, knowledge, information, answers. You have given them to me, whatever you are at least." Spike had a point in what she said.

The echoy voice seemed to agree. "You have sought knowledge, you have sought answers. You have gained both. You now seek the way to the world above. What you call Jumanji. You have secrets, and you also have trust issues. And yet, to some you appear as someone else. You seek the means to destroy Elsa the leader of the Eshu do you not ?"

"And here you dont ask questions, but yes. How do I defeat her ? How do I destroy Elsa, the leader of the Eshu ?" Spike asked.

"I never said I was not allowed to ask my own questions. But you have asked a good question that I will infact answer. To destroy Elsa, the leader of the Eshu, you must use the Jewel of Jumanji, replace it to the Kaiju statue. Shout its name. You need not fight her, you need only to do that. But she may hinder you. For you are not the only one to seek knowledge."

"Thank you." Spike said as the door opened behind her, it had closed when the voice felt her enter.

"It is too far down for you to fly back up, the lift will work. Good luck to you" the voice echoed before fading away. The chamber fading into darkness. Spike took a deep breath and headed to the lift, she had to get back to Spyder and the others. Getting onto the lift she hit the controls and it floated upwards rapidly.

She knew now that she had the means to kill her old boyfriend, the same man who lied to her, threw her out. She could make it as brutal as she wanted. There was also the other man, Robert, how brutal was she going to get ? Spike smirked an evil smirk, she was going to do the most evil thing she could, Robert lost his wife, his older brother, and sister in law. So why not take it one step further ?

As Spike arrived in the temple she found the Monk waiting for her. "So you have solved the Riddle of Smiling Faces." he said. "Are you harmed ?"

"I did" Spike replied she then shook her head. "No, I am fine. I found what I sought."

"So I hope, you have solved the riddle, for that you ghave my thanks, and my respect. What further use can I be to you madam ?" The Monk asked. He seemed slightly nervous.

"Is something wrong ?" Spike asked him, going for her sword.

The man knew he could trust her. He nodded. "A dozen men are in the outter room praying, but I do not like the look of them, I should like to throw them out of the temple, and yet they are praying." The Monk replied. He took Spike to the secret ways between the walls. Allowing her to see the group of men and women.

Retreating then after seeing the group of paying men and women she seemed slightly nervous herself. "I do not like the look of them either" She told the monk.

"Do what you feel must be done, if Buddha wills a fight should happen within his temple, then so be it." The Monk told her. By that point the Riddle had reset entirely. Basically giving her the sheer ability to fight if the need to do so arose.

"So you will not blame me if I attack out of self defense ?" Spike asked him

"Indeed, you do what you must do, and the Temple will support your needs without hindering you" The Monk replied

Spike smiled and nodded. "Alright, greet them. I will be behind the statue of Buddha. If they wish to enter the General antechamber with me in it, so be it." She told him.

"At your request" The Monk replied calmly with a slight bow. Spike went and sat down behind the Buddha statue and began to meditate as the Monk went to greet the praying group.

"Good sirs and ladies, Might I ask what it is you seek at Buddha's fair temple ?"

"A woman with wings entered here, we wish to see her." Said the leader of the group.

"A woman with wings, a woman with wings... Oh yes I saw a woman with wings just this morning." The Monk said mulling over the statement briefly before realising the man meant Spike. He smiled then. "She prays within and expects you." He turned and opened the door to the general room, the statue of Buddha sat in the center of the room, the riddle of Smiling Faces was gone. Just a plain hexagonal room.

The group entered the room as the Monk stood aside. Spike never moved from where she sat on the floor in a calm state. Still meditating. "Dont tell me I forgot to pay my taxes" Spike said, the Monk half smiled. "No, not taxes, something else. Ah yes, I know. Someone wants me dont they ?" Spike said. She never opened her eyes

The group got close to her, almost ready to grab the woman before Spike reacted. Easily snapping out a hand she caught first one then ther other. Ther first man she grabbed the hand of before he could draw his weapon. The second man she kicked the kneecap of. Both men fell to the floor in a heap

"You attacked first, do not blame me for replying in kind" She said simply. She stood up quickly and tossed aside the weapon the man tried to nail her with. She relaxed then, "Who wants to see the afterlife first ?"

The men struck. Spike parried and dodged, within moments the prayer room of the temple was a mosh pit of flying fits and feet as Spike made a mess of things, One attempted kidnapper being skilled enough to trade blowsd fist for fist for several minutes before Spike grabbed his arm and pulled the man and sent him flying backwards as the Monk safely stayed out of reach.

The group held back a minute before one of them spoke up. "Oy, relax, we wewre asked to find you" Said one of those that Spike had already taken down and out of the fight.

"Really ? Whatever for ?" Spike asked never turning from watching the others. "Actually dont answer tha,t judging by how many of you came here its more personal than a 'hi someone wants you' kind of meet up" That said Spike charged electrical energy in her right and, and drew a pistol in her other, quickly putting the gun in her electrically charged hand she was ready for battle.

"So now that negotiations are over, shall we continue ?" She fired two shots, bullets of blue energy slammed into her targets. Two bodies exploded. Their robes shredded yet their armor protecting them under the robes. Spike smirked. "Eshu" She said simply. Drawing a sword she charged it with electrical power and settled into a stance. She waited for all of two seconds before she begain to strike and parry with others, occasionally shooting as needed.

Flicdking out her sword she caught one attacker in the stomach, then shot at another before ducking and kicking the first one she sliced the stomach out of t othe ground and drew her other sword, using her gun she fired two more shots before putting it away and drawing her sword from the dead she left in his stomach.

Soon there was none left execept the leader still alive. Along with Spike, and the Monk simply watching. Pointing her sword at the leader of thre group she spoke, her voice calm and deadly. "Let this be a lesson to you, Sending a group to do a single persons job is not recommended. Tell your leader I will come for her, on my own terms. Understand ?" She said to the man. He nodded. "Good, now get the fuck out of here" the man struggled to his feet and scampered away.

Spike sighed and turned to the Monk. "Sorry about the mess" She said indicated the dozen dead bodies litering the floor.

"Think nothing of it Lady Ravenloft. Through you I have been ridden of evil will. Thank you" the Monk replied, he offered her a bath and bed should she need it. But Spike thanked him instead.

"That wont be needed, but it will be good to know I have friends here in Jumanji. Thank you kind Monk." Spike then bowed in the traditional way and took her leave. Leaving the monk alone in the temple.

A good walk through the Red Light district of the City of Silk let Spike return to normal affairs, it was not that she did not like the city of silk, but being away from the place she could trust made her slightly nervous, then again she did just stop her own kidnapping attempt.

She needed yet another bath, this time she planned to just soak, her dress needed washing too so that would be done at the same time! It all worked out, the Rosen was perfect as it afforded them the privacy they wanted and needed. As well as affording them the food they needed.

But were they to leave so soon ? Could they leave so soon ? Did it matter ?

Spike headed up the steps to the Rosen, and was briefly halted at the door before being recognised and allowed inside. She really did need to get cleaned up. The waiter halted her. "Madam Ravenloft, shall I have one of the girls draw up a bath for you ?"

"Yes, and make it quick. No need to worry of me getting changed in order to bathe, I plan to just soak as is for the time being. If the wood rots, so be it" Spike said, she wanted out of Jumanji already, she needed out of Jumanji, but she had to finish off Elsa, she had to destroy Robert and Matthew.

She had to finish the fight somehow.

And to do that it meant she had to stay in Jumanji, her, Mark, Diadem, Spyder, Diamond and Miao all of them had to stick to the plan and follow the games rules, to a point. But then Spike never did follow the rules, it was more like the rules are guidelines she chose to follow at times.

It was how she viewed a lot of things recently, and it allowed Spike the time to learn and adapt as needed when needed.

Moments after requesting the bath the room was ready for her and she locked the door behind her once the girls had left. Spike went t othe bath tub, it was a large almost hottub like structure. Settling into the tub, she let the hot water soak up the blood off her wings and dress as she relaxed for once, calm and peaceful. Finally she was relaxed.

For all the dangers that was Jumanji, Spike for once was relaxed.

And that was a bad thing.


	58. Chapter 58

Jumanji's Creed Welcome to the Jungle

Season 3

Episode 18 When In Doubt, Scream

 **30 July year unknown**

 **Islands of Silk and Spice**

 **The Rosen Inn**

 **Jumanji Sea**

The Rosen was not best known for its food and beds, nor was it best known for its private baths. If one counted having to block the windows on the south wall as private. Spike thankfully didnt get naked. Seeing no need to strip to nothing she simply soaked in the bath and let the water soak the blood from her dress. The night had passed peacefully only however Spike found herself nodding off in the bath. Someone had spiked the water with a sleeping agent. But Spike didnt care, drowsy in the bath was one thing she had done many times.

But as her stomach growled Spike found that she couldnt move. Her wings hurt as well as she sat tied to a chair. Her eyes opened tiredly, unable to focus. "I think you used a little too much sleeper seeds" Said a male voice

"Who cares" Said a voice Spike recognised as the male from the temple before.

"The boss wanted her alive not dead. For all we know the sleeper seeds you used so much of killed her." Said another voice. A much more concerned womans voice.

"Like I said, Who cares ? Is the boss here ?" The leader said as Spike woke up and was able to focus. Though she acted as if still asleep "The boss wanted her alive, but she said nothing of roughing her up."

"yeah, but when roughing means trying to do what the boss said not to" Said the second voice. The woman was concerned for Spike

"Get your goddamned mind out of the gutter Brizlin!" The leader said.

"You know that is not my name" The woman growled at the man. "I suggest that you should learn how to speak to the leaders placed over you, I hired you for this job. I did not hire you to transport damaged goods. Untie her" Said the womans voice.

"Alright alright" Spike could mentally see the first man,. The leader, raise his hands in defeat as someone pointed something, it had to be a gun of some kind, at the other man. "You win this time Ammison, but I swear, the boss'll hear about this."

"Do I look like I care Tairzin ?" Ammison asked him. "Untie her, take your lackey, and leave her alone with me." Spike liked the tone of voice the woman, Ammison had. The goons that kidnapped her had drugged her in the bath! Figures. Take a bath and shit goes down.

"Fine, She's untied" Said Tairzin. Spike felt the ropes come loose around her arms and feet, also lettinbg her wings free as she still slowly woke up. "Whatever you plan, dont take too long, the Boss wants her"

"I know what the boss wants asshole get the ghell out of here, both of you!" Ammison all but threw something at the two men as they left the room. "Assholes" the blue skinned woman muttered.

Spike smirked. "I take it good help is hard to find these days ?"

"So you are awake" Ammison replied as Spike never looked up. "How much of that did you hear ?"

"All of it, if that is what you wonder, concern for me ?" Spike asked finally looking up, taking in the sight of the red eyed blue skinned woman with blueblack hair. Spike smirked again. "Looks like I didnt have to go far to find you"

"Find me ?" Ammison asked the winged woman.

Spike nodded. "Jek said to look for either you or a woman named Sydney. Looks like I didnt have to really search for you" Spike smiled then, "Is breakfast ready or am I going to have to call for room service ?"

"With the work we put in to capture you one would think differently." Ammison said to her. "Bad news though Ravenloft. Roomservice isnt available"

"Then what about breakfast ?" Spike asked, "Without breakfast I get upset, and when I get upset, people get hurt, or killed, depending on how upset I am at the time" Spike said giving Ammison a careful glance. "Do I know you from somewhere ?"

"Nope, I never heard of you until Elsa wanted you alive when Creta failed to do the job in Tiir last week." Ammison said, thinking a moment the woman then said, "I am not sure if I can trust you, but if Jek said for you to find me or Syd, then she must trust you, and I trust Jeks gut more than I trust Elsas food service." Ammison said, "Did you sleep well ?"

"Well enough, thank you for getting me untied, my wings were getting sore" Spike said as she massaged her wrists to try and get some feeling back into them where the ropes had chafed her skin.

"I sure hope Jek knows what she is doing. Look, Elsa wants you, and promised me, Jek and Sydney freedom from her service if we brought you to her alive and unharmed, of course Jek then got reassigned to protecting some weird fuck named Robert. Syd then got reassigned to Riften once Elsa heard the leadership there was destroyed." Ammison went quiet. "Alright look, you need to act like a prisoner at least until the time passes or you break free. These goons arent your level, but there's also more Eshu outside the building."

"Am I in the Red Light district of the City of Silk ?" Spike asked

"How did you guess ?" Ammison asked

"The mere fact that I am sitting on a womans swimsuit doesnt alarm you into me knowing such a thing huh ? That and the glaring red neon lights around the doorframe there. And the fact that I can faintly hear pounding music. What time is it ?" Spike said giving random information of what she could and couldnt hear at that moment.

"Just past midnight" Ammison said, "Why ?"

"Get me something to eat and let me use the bathroom in private and just maybe I will be good. Maybe" Spike smirked. Ammison knew that smirk, the troublemakers smirk. It happened to many people, and Spike had it, so Ammison was used to it.

"Able to use the bathroom in private, I am not so sure of, but food is another story. If anyone saw anyone sneaking food off the main floor upstairs, questions would be raised" Ammison crossed her arms over her chest.

"Alright fine, bathroom it is then, but dont blame me if people end up dead" because I was not fed or allowed to eat anything" Spike said getting up from the chair the two went to the bathroom, Ammison stood outside as Spike relieved herself before going back to the room. "Tell me something, Ammison was it ? Why hire those fuckers ? They tried to get me back at the Temple upstairs, but I got what I went for, they did not. So why hire them ?"

"Six men want you dead, but Elsa wants you alive, so I went with the best possible bidder, of course they were as cheap as I could find, I didnt want to track you down, hearing word of mouth of your skills only made the other Eshu captains and commanders scared of trying to face you, they'd much rather commit suicide instead of going to their death to take you down."

"I take it Anakim was one of them who were scared of me ?" Spike asked, Ammison briefly stared at her. As if asking how she knew the girl. "On the train here, I spared her life, she hid on the train to stay alive. Does a ok job at following orders. But she does not follow them to the letter however." Spike said. She sighed as she sat back down, Ammison sitting across the table from her. "So what happens now ?"

"Right now, I dont know, we were supposed to hold you here asleep until Elsa came, but Elsa wont be here until morning" Ammison said, she checked her watch. "A good six hours from now."

"So its one in the morning ?" Spike asked

"Yup" Ammison replied. "Why ? Got rudely woken and now in need of a midnight snack ?"

"Nope, I just wonder if there is something to do or at least a proper bed for me to sleep in without worries of being mistaken for some guys woman or something" Spike said

"In this area, you do not need to worry about that. Tairzin is a idiot"

"He sounds similar to Tarzien of the Gauntour Gang" Spike chuckled, Ammison looked at her.

"How do you know of them ?" Ammison asked to Spike

"Oh ehh. They tried to take some shit off me in Tiir, but it went sideways rather quickly so I didnt give it too much further thought. Why ?" Spike replied

"No matter. At this moment there are other pressing matters. For one, you need to go back to bed so Elsa can see you in the morning." Ammison said.

"Tell me again why you are working for that bitch and maybe I'll be good" Spike replied with an impish smirk. Ammison knew that type of smirk, but had seen it rarely. It was said that when Spike had that look on her face, trouble was indeed going to follow.

"You really want to make this hard dont you ?" Ammison asked

"Mhm, so you either help me or get hurt, either or." Spike said with a smile. "That and the bed here along with the maid service leaves a lot to be desired. I'd like to be in my own bed right now but alas I cant be in my own bed right now. So I have to make do with what Jumanji has available to me." Spike said. "So whats it gonna be ? You going to help me, or hinder me ?"

"Get some sleep" Ammison said getting to her feet, "Dont make me knock you out." Turning she exited the room and locked the door. Spike heard a few locks settle into place and then the lights went out. Well, so much for sneaking out, Spike couldnt hope to sneak out on her own without help. She'd have to figure out this mess after a good sleep.

-8-8-8-

Seven hours later inside the Rosen Diadem wandered the hotel. Asking the staff if they had seen Spike. But only the waiter they had spoken with on arrival had seen her since they got there. "Where is she ?"

"Where is who ?" the waiter asked

"A woman, named Spike Ravenloft, has wings" Diadem told him, "Have you seen her ?"

"Yes, Lady Ravenloft asked me to have a bath drawn up for her. The ladies did so as requested. I havent seen her since she locked herself inside." The waiter replied. Diadem thanked him and went back to her breakfast. Spike said she had gone to a temple to search for something, a temple that Spyder had been to already.

"You think she found it ?" Spyder asked as she took a seat at Diadems table and requested a drink

"Most likely, but the waiter said she came back and asked to have a bath drawn up. We might have to check it to make sure nothing bad happened and shes just asleep in the bathtub." According to Jumanji backstory, Spike Ravenloft had a tendancy to fall asleep in the tub when relaxed enough.

"Unlikely, I was jusr there, the baths were all empty. The staff on dutry said they were emptied last night, Spike wasnt seen however by any of them." Spyder said.

"So Spike must have been able to quietly sneak out again ? Or did something happen to her ?" Diadem mused.

"I am thinking both." Mark said upon arrival, he set something on the table before Diadem and Spyder. "Sleeping Seeds" he said. "I found this bottle in the baths storeroom after hearing weird noises last night around seven after we all went to bed. So I did some looking last night and found this."

"Sleeping seeds are like knockout drugs, they last a good few hours if used right. Sometimes they can cause death" Spyder said.

"So someone knocked out Spike in the tub, and then took her somewhere" Diadem mused

"Question is, where ?" Mark asked.

Before Diadem or Spyder could answer there came a rukus not far away as people begain calmoring to see what was up. Finiding places to sit was one thing, but soon they managed to find a clear window and look outside to the street below. "Whats going on ?" Mark asked a nearby patron of the Rosen.

"The leader of the Eshu, Elsa, everyone said she was coming to visit, I didnt believ them, so when I was proven that she was coming, I came here to get drunk instead." Said the man as he was already well past hammered.

Watching the convoy of troops and finally a carriege towed by a horse. Mark smirked. "So Elsa comes to us instead of going and keeping her distance ? Did she learn anything new ?" he wondered

"Doubt it, Elsa had been a thorn in my side for as long as I could remember." Diadem said. "If she came here to the City of Silk something must be going down"

"You said it" Mark said as Spyder was watching from street level from a pair of spider eyes. Seeing her trancelike expression Mark said to the Demoness. "See anything ?"

"Elsa carries a weapon, it looks like a Sword of Eden but I cant tell for sure until the carriage stops." Spyder replied.

"Great, another uber weapon" Mark grumbled unhappily. "Anything else I should know before trying to knock her skill in ?"

"yeah, shes surrounded by Black Guard" Diadem said pointing out the black fists on each soldier around the carraige.

"Well, that's not good" Mark mused.

"Who are the men in the prison cage behind her ?" Spyder asked.

Mark focused his sight. "Looks like three guys, I dont know their names, but they look oddly familiar." He said

"Mr Merciless, Mr Depraven, and Mr Slitter" Diadem said,. "Three of the Greatest Masters."

"So why the cage ?" Mark asked

"They fake being prisoners, and then get proven to be masters when the people who took them captive show a weak moment." Diadem said.

"Well, who is really a master ?" Mark then asked

Diadem looked at him as did Spyder. "What do you mean ?" Spyder asked before focusing on the three men below as they passed the Rosen Inn.

"What truly makes one a master of anything ? Are they truly masters at what they do ? Or are they still students who only got better than their teachers over time ?" It didnt make a lot of sense but Mark had been taught that to master anything you had to constantly perfect the skill or item.

"Rumor is these three are the reason Jumanji exsists in the first place. But nobody has been able to confirm it" Diadem said

"So they are masters of Jumanji, figures" Spyder said as Mark smirked. The day was just getting better. "should we follow them ?"

Mark grunted. "I'd say yes, it would take us to Spike if anything. Spyder and I will go and track them, and hopefully find Spike, in the meantime, Diadem, you stay here, when Miao and Diamond wake up they'll want to know whats going down. We wont be long." Mark said before heading to the door and moving folk aside so he could move through the crowded street, Spyder in tow.

It was not long before they followed both the convoy and the spiders under Spyders directions deep int othe Red Light district towards a temple. Or rather next to it was a club. "The Red Dancer ?" Mark asked

"If they came and went inside, something must be inside they want. Come on" Spyder said, the two entered and after brief looks with the bouncer the man let them through as if nothing was amiss. As they were in the corridor Spyder spoke up. "I have some eyes inside now. I found scent of Spike downstairs. We're this bunch is heading."

"I think its time to do a bit of dancing" Mark said instead feeling unwanted eyes on them. "How are your dance floor skills ?"

"Rather lacking, truth be told." Spyder replied "Why ?"

"Always time to brush them up a bit." Mark said taking Spyder by the hand, "Shall we dance ?" Mark then took Spyder to the dance floor and the two soon easily got into the waltz the others were doing. Easily matching step with the other dancers Mark explained his plan. "Spike is here, under us most likely, have your eyes find her or anyone able to work with us to get her free.

"Can Spike dance ?" Spyder asked

"No idea, but she was at the wedding, so I would say possibly ?" Mark replied, "Why ?"

"She might need to dance when we get out of here, or at least back to this floor" Spyder replied. "Six floors down, under the sewer access levels too. Come on" Mark danced them to the side of the dance floor and they stepped off it easily. He had remembered the last time he had danced. He had danced with Spike.

"You know, now that I remebmer it" Mark said as the two found a hallway door leading to the bathrooms and a set of stairs. Going down the stairs he spoke. "Spike and I did dance briefly at a ball. She used the name Christina."

"A masked ball ?" Those happened a lot. And if Mark danced with Spike "I dont think such skills can come in handy here in Jumanji, but we shall see." Spydfer found a locked door. Mark shot the lock out silently and the two continued on. Easily taking out any Eshu soldiers they came across.

Another level down and Spyder stopped Mark. "More soldiers ahead." She said. "We will need to find a different way. Come on" The two turned and went down a different hallway to get around the bottle neck. Taking another flight of stairs down, Spyder halted at a four way intersection as if in a trance. "The left" She finally said. They were past the bottle neck and that allowed them to get closer to Spike. Finally Spyder entered a woom and looked around, mostly at the floor. "Spike is directly below us." She said softly. "Close the door quietly." Mark did so as the two then spotted a floor vent.

The room below had Spike on a chair, Ammison had tied her up again, Spike said to do so, make her be a good prisoner, Spike of course got bored with counting how many blood splatters were on the walls and ended up falling asleep. So when the three Masters came in, along with Elsa. Who then began to gloat.

"Look at you" Elsa gloated seeing Spikes condition. "All trussed up, a prisoner. When Ammison informed me she had you captured, I was at first unable to believe her. And now I see the truth."

"Really ? The truth being that you're dead already and somehow quite alive ?" Spike said. Only to get smacked by Elsa. "OK, maybe I spoke too soon deady. Are you a hologram ?" Another smack. "OK not a hologram"

"Boys, I will let you have your fun with her. Do be gentle" Elsa said, turning the Eshu leader left the room, leaving Spike alone with three very raunchy men.

Spike just looked at the three and smirked, Ammison had left her mostly untied, but Spike made it look like she was fully trussed up. They had made a deal, Spike could tell that Ammison wanted out from under Elsa. "So, gentlement, I take it the three of you havent had a visit to the vets office in some time huh ?"

"What was that missy ?" Asked Mr Slitter "Did you say something ?" clearly the man was tone deaf.

"Yes, read my lips. 'Fuck You Asshole'" Spike said Flicking up her foot she caught the advancing man square in the dick, the man heaved out a breath as the wind was knocked clean out of him and he collapsed in a heap, Spike brought her foot down easily and quickly, breaking the mans neck. Then she stood up, the ropes easily falling from her hands. "Next" She said simply

Both men came at her at once, from both sides. Blocking and parrying Spike easily proved both men why she made the worlds worst hostage as one grabbed her wings and started to wtist. Spike shrieked loudly and grabbed the man, headsmalling him into the cement wall and leaving him there. The last man made a dive for her chest to tackle her off her feet. Spike grunted as she smashed int othe cement wall. The wind briefly knocked out of her.

"Think we should help her ?" Mark asked

"Help who ?" Asked another man.

"Who's asking you ?" Mark asked the newcomer. Then he saw who it was. The man that Spike had headsmashed into a wall was standing right there in their sealed room. "Where the fuck did you come from asshole ?" Mark asked drawing his battle axe in one hand and his gun in the other.

Leveling the weapon as he settled into a stance as the mnan laughed insanely he said quite boredly and calmly. "Dont make me ask a second time" the insane man simply smiled.


	59. Chapter 59

Jumanji's Creed Welcome to the Jungle

Season 3

Episode 19 Wow

 **30 July year unknown**

 **Islands of Spice and Silk**

 **The Red Dancer**

 **Jumanji Sea**

Gunshots sounded off above her. Spike jerked her head upwards at the sopund. Charging her magic in hand she threw a ball of lightning at Mr Merciless, sending the man spasaming against the wall in a heap. When the man she had headslammed into the wall ewas falling fgrom the floor above as the floor exploded thanks to Spyder ripping it out. Spike said one word. "Wow"

"Someone had fun" Mark said as he put his axe away

"I take it you guys missed me ?" Spike said

"Yes. Diadem was worried, and then spotted Elsa and a convoy, including these fuckers" Mark kicked the now thankfully dead body of Mr Slitter. Mr Depraven had fallen at her feet. And was closer to the chair. Who knew that neutering a guy could kill them right off ? Spike sure didnt.

"Either way, thanks" Spike said

"Hey, what were we gonna do ? Leave without you ?" Mark asked.

"Spyder, can you web these things to ensure they stay here ?" Spike asked

"I think so" Spyder asked, "You might want to look away or go into the hall, this will get a bit messy." Spyder warned the two. Mark nodded and turned away, but Spike had his attention

Spike smirked, "Join us upstairs, we have a dance off to go through." she said. "Mark, lets go, no need to intrude on Spyders private matter" Spike said, Mark nodded and the two left the room and headed upstairs, remarkably, the halls were empty. As they walked up a fl;ight of stairs Spike spoke. "We need to find a woman named Ammison. She helped me out so long as I help her get out from under Elsas control" Spike explained to Mark

"So we find Ammison, then what ? She's an Eshu isnt she ?" Mark said

"Most Eshu dont want Elsa as their leader. Thanks to her their economy is tanking, war on all fronts, shit is going sideways for all of them" Spike said.

"But what about saying 'Wow' ? Something important enough for you to say that ?" Mark asked

"Yes actually I said that because those fuckers were so dumb it was the only thing I could say." Spike replied. The two exited onto the dance floor level. The pounding music of the dance club met their ears. Yet Spike heard Mark clearly.

"So whats the plan ?" He asked as they moved through the crowded dancefloor.

"Right now, we get back to the Rosen, we can make pl;ans from there and maybe relax before going back to the Fortress camp. Has a train left yet ?" Spike replied as they began to dance through the crowd.

Not a goddamned clue" Mark replied as he danced with Spike to the edge of the dance floor and the two headed for the main lobby to exit the club. It wasnt Spikes first time in a club, but it was a OK place, but she doubted highly that it was going tobe the only time she was in a night clubs basement with zero maid service or even a TV to watch the news.

Why was Jumanji so behind on the times ?

Spyder joined them a moment later. "What kept you ?" Mark asked the demoness.

"Ran into some friends, seems we didnt lose all the Eshu we had thought, I webbed most of them but a few got away" Spyder replied calmly. Which made Mark snicker. Spike just rolled her eyes.

"Come on, lets get back to the Rosen and get the others so we can head back to camp. Unless you want rto relax a second night I might have a date tonight with asn Eshu concerning recent events." Spike said.

"Lets stay one more night in the Rosen, hopefully you'll get a good nights rest on a much more comfortable bed." Spyder said. "besides, I am sure James and Lisa are alright. After all we did use the codes on them and their kittens" Spyder told Spike, who then remembered that Spyder had taught her how to use cheat codes in Jumanji, which of all things made Jumanji very dangerous for those that used the codes, but also made it easier for those that used the codes. They were all down by a life, but it made sense, at least for the moment.

Spike then remembered that the soldiers residing at the Fortress Camp had promised Spike that the Jumanji cats and their kittens were going to be cared for while she was gone. Finally she said. "Alright, lets go back to the Rosen" the three then headed for the Rosen, she spoke loud enough as the three left the front door. Spike felt eyes on her.

Ammison stood nearby in a copse of trees behind a pillar. The Rosen then was her next stop.

-8-8-8-

The day passed slowly for Spike, yet she soon found herself requesting the waiter to send up a maid to set up her bed. Once it was ready she went to lay down. As she did so, the waiter knocked at the door. "Enter" Spike called quitely, the waiter did so. "What is it ?"

"Lady Ravenloft, I am sorry to intrude, yet someone wishes to speak to you and requests permission to enter" He said to her.

Spike smirked but nodded. "She may enter" She knew who it was. "You may leave us" Spike then told the waiter as Ammison entered and the waiter closed the door behind her as he took his leave.

"So you made it out alive and unharmed. Amazing" Ammison said.

"Yes, I have Spyder to thank for that" Spike said. Then she relaxed and let her wings settle on her back. "Elsa thinks me dead most likely. But when she hears that her Masters are dead, you best be clear of the fallout that will result" Spike told Ammison.

"I know what you mean, I put in a request to get reassigned to either Riften or to Jeks unit" Ammison said. Both Syden and Jek were her sisters, yet Spike never saw the resemblence whatsoever.

"Jek is watching one of my targets, keeping information coming to me, aiding me in tracking him. If you can get reassigned and then have either Sydney was it ? Or Jek have you track the other target for me I would be greatful." Spike explained who Matthew was and why Spike wanted him dead. Ammison said nothing however concerning why Spike wanted Matthew dead, having already been told of the event by her mother and how her older brothers handled things by roughing up the Oxfords, scaring them all into leaving Sacremento for Seattle.

Spike then looked to Ammison. "What can I call you ?" She asked

"You can call me Ammi if you want. Most everyone else does." Ammison replied. She liked the idea of tracking down others. And if that meant she got away from Elsa, then why not ? "Who do you need me to track ?"

"A guy named Matthew, I told you about him yet you said you knew of him and what he did ?" Spike said. "Never the less I want you to track him, and report his location to me when he reaches a major city or harbor. I need to plan things, if able I also will want a map of the areas of the cities he visits.

"That can be arranged" Ammison said. "Anything else I should know about this sick fuck ?"

"Yeah, his wife is dead, his sister in law is dead, and his older brother is dead. The only two that are left is him, and his brother Robert, whom Jek currently guards as his of Ravenloft Citadel however has me wondering just what is in Jumanji now" Ammison then saw that Spike had been ready to go to bed for the last twenty minutes, her gown was a demure white and her wings acted partly as a blanket, how Spike figured out how to sleep with wings none knew. "According to Jek, the man is pissed off, and had recently bought weaponry, possibly to defend against me in a fight."

"But it is a fight you may win ?" Ammison asked

"That is correct" Spike replied. "I plan to kill Matthew, and to kill Robert. When they are dead, I will finish the Game and return home from Jumanji. But between now and then I plan tio sleep tonight, then return to Jumanji's mainland tomorrow. Can you ensure the train is empty of Eshu ?"

"Well, considering that you and yours destroyed a detachment of Eshu just coming here to these islands as it is, I am quite sure only residents and people seeking their forture on the mainland will be on the train with you" Ammison said. "I would join you, but alas I cannot." Ammi sounded upset, the chance to take a train off the islands and head for the mainland was a tempting one. But Elsa had left her there alone with just a squad or two of Eshu on the islands of Spice and Silk.

"Relax, it isnt easy, but it will be fine in the end." Spike told her, the last thing the winged woman wanted was a Chiss who was needed or clingy. But thankfully Ammi was neither needy or clingy, but she was sweet and could fight rather well. "Now if that is all, I need my sleep, see to the waiter for a room if you wish. For now I am going to sleep."

Ammison smirked slightly and nodded, quietly leaving and letting Spike get some much needed proper bed rest. Tied to a chair all night long didnt exactly count as bed rest, but thanks to the cheat code that Spyder had given to Spike, the sleeping quality was perfect anywhere Spike laid, or fell asleep.

Ammi got a room on the lower level below Spike and went to bed after figuring out her next day, Spike would be long gone before Ammi woke up, but the plans were being set up, and Ammi went to bed to sleep.

-8-8-8-

Eight hours later Spike woke up, Diamond was waiting at a table for breakfast while the others were getting awake or getting dressed. Seeing Spike dressed once more in a white gown. Diamond said. "I didnt think the dress survived Lisa's motherhood adventures"

"It seems the dress is imprevious to harm" Spike said however there was the added benefit of warmth from the kittens constantly nesting on the white gown. Spike had brought it along because her normal clothing she wanted to have properly cleaned by the Rosen staff cleaner. "What is on the menu ?"

"Oh the normal thing, horse meat, deer meat, I think some kind of roast, and pulled pork" Diamond replied. Spike instead took asome rice, and a whole lot of deer meat and some cheese before settling down next to Diamond to eat. The aiter brought in her clean dress. As requested but halted when Spike spoke up. "Waiter, tell me, when does the next train leave here for the main land ?"

"In the next half hour so so a train arrives, it will depart an hour later. Around noontime, madam" The Waiter replied

"Thank you" Spike replied, she had what she needed off the island, the Forge of Knowledge was exactly what she sought. She could take on Matthew, and win, but there was also the matter of his brotherr, and defeating Elsa, and exiting Jumanji safely. After all how much time had passed in their world ? Turning her gaze to Mark as he came into the room and sat down she asked. "Ready to return to camp ?"

"Yes, you ?" Mark set most of his stuff on the table, his axe was on his back while the rest was set on the table, he started through the pack of weapons, putting them into various points in his coat and on his belt.

"Just waiting on the others, we have ninety minutes at best tio get on the train back to the mainland" Spike said

"So we have little, if any, time to kill" Mark said as Diamond joined them shortly followed by Miao and Diadem. "Good morning you two." he said upon seeing his sister and cousin, Miao looked wide awake while Diamond looked like she hadnt slept worth shit. "Did you ever sleep ?"

"Only on the train, last night the parties this place holds kept me awake all night" Diamond grumbled.

"You will have your chance to sleep on the train" Spike said as she stood from the table as Mark placed the last of his weapons on his person. "We got ninety minutes to get there. We're going to meet Spyder there last I knew." Spyder had wandered off without telling Spike, but she had told Mark, and Spike smurmised as much but Mark said she was waiting outside.

It was time to return to base camp.

-8-8-8-

Six hours later and they were on their arrival to the mainland station. "So tell me again what to expect in terms of Werewolves" Mark was saying as the announcement went off of the Mainland station stop in just a few moments.

"Diadem ?" Spike said turning to the woman as Mark spoke. "Care to explain it ?"

"Gladly" Diadem replied as she and Mark fell into step as they headed towards the front of the train. The two were deep on conversation rapidly as the train began to slow

"So whats the plan ?" Diamond asked as Spyder woke her up from where she had slept during the train ride.

"Right now a good bbq, maybe see how the kittens are doing." Spike said simply, then smirked. "Actually give me a minute." She said disappearing into the bathroom for a moment or two before exiting. Folding up the white dress as she was once more in her proper colors. "Lisa is going to want t onest in this as soon as she sees it. I bet she hasnt gotten any sleep"

Spyder smirked. "Whats so funny ?" Spike asked her turning towards the Demoness with a confused look.

"Oh just the mention of the cats and their kittens liking that white dress. You look good and wear it well. If Jalen and I werent a thing I'd try for you, but you'd try to kill me so I know my limits" Spyder said. Spike raised an eyebrow towards the Demoness, who had pretty much just said thatr if she was a lesbian she'd go for Spike off the bat.

"I see, yes, Lisa had the kittens in this dress, I am surprised it came clean as it did" Spike said simply, she was shocked it was still so clean, she had gone through the shit with it, sludgge and worse too. How it surived the afgterbirth of kittens as big as Jumanji Cats Spike never knew. "Either way, Lisa likes to use it as a means of a bed for her kittens and herself. I think it makes her feel more safe and secure."

"Whatever works" Spyder said.

"So we go back to the fortress camp. Has anyone seen Miao ?" Diamond said. Miao was asleep above her, a loud purring broke into her thoughts as she spotted the tiger girl asleep on the overhead beam of the train car. "Nevermind"

While Diamond began to wake up Miao, Spike got her gear from the carry on bag compartment the train had. It took a moment, but it did the job before dshe had what she needed. Placing her weapons on her belt and back the armed women, and now fully awake group headed for the front of the train.

"I do believe this is our stop" Spike said as the train came to a slow halt. Mark and Diadem joined them a moment later as the door slid open and the announcers voice went off announcing the stop for all passengers to exit safely.

Exiting the train and its station, Spike noticed then how strange Jumanji really was. Half the station was jungle growth, the rest of it high tech and well kept. It was like the jungle wanted to eat it apart and yet was kept at bay rather carefully. She paid it little more heed as the group headed back to the fortress camp

"As many times as I have gone to Tiir, I am constantly surprised at how well designed the city is" Diadem said at long last as the group headed onto the road for the fortress camp.

"Half the city is low to jungle level technology, the rest of it is different" Spike replied

"Exactly, how people just work and live with it as if its nothing different to them always surprises me" Diadem said. Spike had no reply to that. The group soon returned to the fortress camp and for once Spike relaxed properly in a place she felt safest within Jumanji.

She entered her cabin and saw rthat Lisa was waiting for her with her kittens in a pile within easy stepping distance for the mother cat to care for her sleeping pile of floof. Seeing the look that Lisa was ghiving her Spike smirked. "I know, I know, you want the white gown to nest your kittens on." Spike said going to the bed where the kittens where on a toor ragged white piece of cloth, it didnt really do the job. Lisa wanted something that had Spikes scent all over it.

Setting the dress on the bed, Spike watched at how quickly Lisa picked up each meowing kitten which quietly quieted and depisited each one on the white dress in the stomach area before nesting with the kittens and nursing them. Spike gently picked up a kitten and took a long look at the face of the tiny floof. Seeing the beginings of a pair of eyes. "They'l have their eyes opening soon" Spike mumbled.

Normally when kittens eyes were opened they still had to get around and learn to walk properly as their tiny legs couldnt hope to hold their massive bodies for that young. But with Lisas care and love, Spike knew the kittens would grow up to be beautiful adults. Gently rubbing the cats head and gently placing the floof she had picked up from the pile, Lisa was purring as James all but snuggled up to Spike as the winged woman sat down in thought as she watched Lisa and her kittens.

Able to relax for once was a hard thing to do for Spike, and yet Diadem had said she had destroyed several packs of Werewolves in Jumanji already. So why was Alesa still around ?

She was the only true werewolf left.

When that realisation hit Spike the woman was slightly nervous over what to do. Unable to fully grasp that Alesa was trying to rebuild her original pack the odds of properly infecting others was not that great., for the whole werewolf strain to take full effect in a pure form was not an easy task.

For long moments Spike sat in a low chair as James nested in her lap, absently she stroked the Jumanji cats fur, causing him to purr contently. A knock came to the door, it was Miao. "Yes, Miao ? Is something wrong ?"

"Nothing is wrong, its only that Diadem wanted to know if you were in the mood for a card game ?" Miao told her.

"What kind of card game ?" Spike asked

"Mark introduced her to poker, five card draw. Care to join us ?" Miao had been taught some card games. And for the most part got rather good at it. Though she liked a game called Ticket, which was more or less a train type game.

Spike liked games of strategy over chance. So poker was more of a chance game than anything else. Not that it fully mattered it could come in handy. "Sure I'll be with them in a minute." She said to Miao. The younger woman nodded and left.

Spike had to smile, poor Mark was the only guy in their group. Aside from Jalen, who was a resdient of Jumanji, there was also Spyder and Diadem, the latter of whom was related to Mark. That alone made Spike wonder if Mark was the catalyst to the whole event of Jumanji in the first place.

Was he why Elsa had come there too ?

Spike couldnt explain it, but it made a bit of sense to her at the very least, there had to be a reason for Elsa to be in Jumanji. At that moment she wasnt able to come up with any other reason behind it.

Gently picking up James the Jumanjicat tried to snuggle closer to Spikes stomach as she sat up and lifted him off her lap, he snuggled deep into her arms and Spike figured it'd be better to take him along to the poker game instead of trying to have him dstick with Lisa. So to Lisa she said "I'm going to borrow your husband for a bit, but I will leave the door open"

Lisa purred with a soft meow as if saying she could go ahead. Spike smiled and with the purring Jumanji cat in her arms she left her room and headedf fot the nearby covered eating space that Mark had set up into a makeshift Poker room. She took careful stock on who was already there. Diadem and Miao were present, Miao was mainly there to observe, while Mark was getting the cards from his room.

Spike took a seat with James in her lap, the cat climbed gently as he could up her side to her shoulder and snuggled against her neck while still purring loudly and contently.

"So How exactly did you destroy a Werewolf Pack ?" Spike then asked as they waited for the rest of the gorup to join them, Spyder showed up a moment or so later.

"When the game gets rolling I'll explain, but I will say it happened by sheer chance on when I first arrived in Jumanji." Diadem said.

Spike agreed and Diamond arrived shortly followed by Mark. All of them were there as Jalen arrived with Mark and took a seat, Poker could be played by up to eight people if need be.


	60. Chapter 60

Jumanji's Creed Welcome to the Jungle

Season 3

Episode 20 Well It all Started With...

 **2 August Year unknown**

 **Fortress Camp**

 **Jumanji Valley**

 **Sunset**

Mark shuffled the cards as the others got relaxed to play a round or two. He shuffled out five cards to each player including himself, Diamond went first., knocking twice on the table top which moved the betting, at least the opening betting, to Miao, who also knocked twice on the table top.

Spike placed a chip into the pot to open the betting, a one hundred piece shot., Diadem and Spyder called, Jalen called and raised by fifty. Mark called, Diamond and Maio both called, as did Spike and the rest.

"Two" Diamond said, Mark traded her two cards. Miao stood, as did Spike., Diadem traded three, Spyder traded one, Jalen and Mark both traded in two.

Diamond knocked twice on the table top again to pass. Spike spoke up as Miao opened the next round of betting with a hundred chip. "So tell me, how exactly was your first week in Jumanji when you first arrived ?" She asked to Diadem. Spike called and raised by fifty.

Diadem folded but spoke as Spyder called Spikes raise. Jalen called, Mark folded. "It was a strange week, from arriving here to going to Kiphize and then to Tiir just trying to find places to safely sleep."

"And finding the werewolves ?" Spike asked as Diamond called Spikes last raise and Miao folded. Spike showed her cards, two pair, Spyder had three of a kind, Jalen had a straight, Diamond had full house.

The winnings went to Jalen. Diamond then took the deck of cards and carefully shuffled it before dealing, Miao went first. Tapping twice on the table to pass.

"The werewolves didnt find me until I was here a week, I had met Creta and beccame friends with the woman, she was kind enough." Diadem said as Spike also passed, Diadem then opened betting with a fifty., Jalen and Spyder both called, Mark raised, Diamond called Marks raise as did Miao. Spike called as did Diadem and Spyder, Jalen folded.

"Two" Miao asked, then Spike asked for one, as did Diadem, Spyder stood. As did Mark, Diamond gave herself three.

"Hunting werewolves is one thing, why were they hunting you ?" Spike asked as Miao opened the round of betting with an even hundred piece., Spike called.

Diadem raised by fifty, Spyder called. Mark folded. "There had to have been a reason for Alesa and her pack to be tracking you ?" Spike said.

Diadem was quiet as the winnings went to Spike. Who had a full house. For a long moment there was silence as Miao asked Diamond to shuffle and deal the cards for her. "The wolves were tracking me because before entering Jumanji I was tracking them. Alesa and I had a heaslthy rivalry between us. I think it went out of hand for her to escape to Jumanji only for me to find it. They must have somehow known I was even here"

"Wolves are good trackers" Spike mused.

The game went a few more rounds before breaking for dinner. Spike found the poker game rather relaxing as Diadem explained how things were for her that first week in Jumanji.

First she was alone, then met Creta, then made an enemy of a pack of werewolves. And now those same werewolves were still around somewhere. "Where are the werewolves now ?"

"Well, you met Alesa with me a few days ago remebmer ?" Diadem asked

Spike nodded as her cards were dealt. By the tenth hand the group had finalised that Mark was the dealer. "I recall we left her standing alone among a pile of dead wolves"

"One even tried to get at you" Diadem said, "Only for him to die." Spike snickered and opened the betting, Miao had long since passed out to sleep rather late into the tenth game.

"Indeed, things tend to happen that way. Ammison seems hopeful. When anyone sees a woman with blue skin and blueblack hair, let me know" Spike said

"I'll make a note of it" Jalen said, "Anything else about such a woman I should know ?" the Guide asked as he folded as Spyder raised, it was just Spyder and Spike at that moment who were left. Spike called.

Spyder asked for one, Spike asked for two.

Spyder opened, Spike raised, Spyder counterraised. Spike called. Spyder won. Spike offered to sit out the next hand. "Only that she also has red eyes and answers to the name of Ammison." Spike told him, Jalen nodded and noted it down.

"Somehow I recall a woman named Ammison, but I dont remember if she had blue skin." He said.

"Its possible she found the race settings menu in Jumanji somehow" Diadem said. Turning to Spike as she spoke. "Its possible that Ammison can work with you ?"

"That is the hope, I need someone to track Matthew for me and report his movements, Ammison wants out from Elsas control and I offered a path for her to take. She seemed quite relieved when I offered her the means to leave Elsas control and be her own woman."

"And that is a good thing." The next hand was dealt out and Spike passed on the betting, the round of no bets went off until Diamond bet fifty, Spike called, so did the rest of the table. Diadem seemed slightly bored. The game was going so very long at that point.

"Ammison is a good woman she just needed the incentive to leave Elsa's side" Spike said simply as she asked for three cards. Another round of betting went off and soon it was only Spike and Diamond left for that round. Spike ended up with the winnings.

"One thing you never explained was how you found Jumanji, or how others could find it" Diadem said. "Spyder told me she had webbed it inside sand, then mixed rock, and a third web. How did you find it ?"

"It wasnt us that found it, Miao heard it drumming, and then it kept us all awake in the night, then we were here" Spike replied. She sat the next hand out as did Diadem, the two chatting about Jkumanji. "How did you find it ?"

"Spyder and I found it inside a structure, it had writing on the walls about it in strange runes, Eshu and Isu runes most likely. Rather then let Princess Pax get sucked inside I chose to go, and Spyder went looking for me in The Dreaming, she said it took her a year to find the Jumanji portal, and that was when she met Jalen the first time" Diadem said. The two women soon left the game table and sat nearby as they sat out a few hands.

"So the legend is true" Spike mused

"You mentioned a legend already, what the hell are you talking about ?" Diadem asked her

"There were a few books and word of mouth stories abouyt the woman known as Diadem who protected the Queen by allowing herself to get sucked into a gemstone, in this case, Jumanji pulled you in, and you've kept it busy and dormant to protect the kingdom of Arendelle" Spike explained what she knew of the legend and how she knew of it to begin with.

"Everyone thinks I am dead ?" Diadem asked

"Yup" Spike nodded. "Well dead in the sense of captured by a gemstone and possibly starved to death within it or just suspended in time" Spike then clearified. "Glad to see its only just suspended in time, you mention time is wonky here, few week to a few months you've been here right ?" Diadem nodded., "Well, in our world, outside Jumanji, its been a million plus years"

"I have been in Jumanji a million years ?" Diadem asked

"Yup" Spike said simply as Diadem stood up. "Its the only explination of how you were able to build this fortress camp so skillfully. Nobody can do such a thing this good like you did in only a few months, this place has everything but running water"

"It actually does it just hasnt been finished yet" Diadem said as she paced. "Over time I add things to the campside, the wall was the most recent one. Your room was next. Before that was the fire pit and cooking area, and before that was the main gate markings. My plan was tyo have the plumping and electrical crystals locked down before Spyder brought you all here"

"Either way, this camp is more of a castle keep. With an outer wall of a sort." Spike said, she also stood as James had gone back to Lisa in Spikes room. "If you want we can help update this place further if you intend to stay here longer after we leave"

"I could not finish th game because I could not get past a certain level. Elsa and her soldiers had made things harder for me, there was no way I could finish the game on my own, even with the codes Spyder gave me later" Diadem said with a shake of her head. "No, when this is over, with all of us working together to end this game we can all go home. New legends can be written. I miss my mother."

Spike for a brief moment was reminded by her words of who she dearly missed herself. Her mother had died in a car accident the day after her baby sister, Annalee, was born. For a long moment Spike said nothing. Finally. "We all have someone we miss." She turned then and started for the game table when Diadem spoke up.

"You lost your mother, didnt you ?" She asked to Spike, who stopped and turned slightly towards her.

"Yes. The day after my sister was born. My brothers and I, we raised her." Spike said, it was not an easy thing to talk about, the loss of a parent was never easy, even when very old. Spike herself at the time was only fourteen years old when Annalee was born. And when her parents died.

Annalee never got to meet her father, or her mother. At all.

"So we both miss someone close" Diadem said, She sighed then, "I am sorry I brought it up.

"Dont be" Spike said cutting her off. "It needed to be told to someone, were I to hold it in all my life, it would only tear me apart"

"Fair enough" Diadem said. "So, a million plus years ?"

"Yup, Mark knows more about the legend then I do" Spike said to her. "You'd have to ask him about it" Spike went back to the game as Mark dealt out the cards to those present.

Diadem however simply observed the next few hands as she spoke with Spike. "How did you get roped into helping my decendants ?"

Spike snickered as Mark spoke up. "Funny story" he said Spike motioned for Diadem to focus on Mark. "For a good few weeks before I married the love of my life. Talak and I at first butted heads, but soon we both saw the error of our ways and somehow ended up in love all over again." Mark snickered as Spike started laughing remembering how many times they had butted heads. "Came close to killing Spike a few times too"

"Really ?" Diadem asked

"Yes, though Jumanji does not show the scars, they are not something you'd want to see" Spike said. Diadem didnt answer right away. Finally after another quiet hand of poker, Spike asked. "How did you come across Jumanji anyhow ?"

"Cleaning out a Isu temple of Isu cultists mostly when we heard the drumming Spyder and I. Though I chose to get sucked into the stone when we found it and Spyder said she caused a cave in after taking the gem somewhere. Said I didnt survive but certain people knew the truth."

"Spyder said she named her second to take command of her army unit while she left the kingdom at the time" Mark spoke up.

Spyder nodded. "That's right, I asked Queen Arenil for permission to freely leave the kingdom to enter Arcaida to find Diadem, publicly she exiled me until I found Diadem or had redemmed myself, either worked. But eventually I returned to the Kreen District in secret and was roped into helping Shadow Mist Sect hoard food before your father found me at that point I had used a life to power the Time Severence spell."

"So when you died, you came here to Jumanji and woke back up" Mark said finally putting two and two together even though they had met up before in that resturant when they realised Spyder was alive.

"Exactly" Spyder replied, "When I was killed it wasted a life of mine because I was still tied to Jumanji at that time." She explained. She was down to seven lives. Dfiadem though was down to one, she was on her last life, at least until Spyder activated the cheat codes for her.

The more Spike thojught on it the more she had recalled seeing Diadem adding or modifying some part of the fortress camp. Which again felt and looked more like a castle. So that meant Spike needed to ask the question then and there. "How can you modify the castle so easily ?"

"What do you mean ?" Diadem asked, then she realised what Spike was asking her. "oh, sometimes when I am really bored I just, start tweaking something at random" She said. "Its not easy to explain so. For example." Diadem activated something, and brought forth a window of some sort and started going through stuff. Item movement and placement was what she was after. "Using commands like this I can in turn modify or add on or entirely remove for later placement any item I come across. I try not to use it often. Though unless I am working on the campsite." Diadem explained.

"This is more than a campsite" Spike said. It was actually more like a castle keep with all their rooms packed into it.

"You'd be surprised of what my initial plan was for this place. I never planned for it to look like a castle. Though I did try to match what I could remebmer of the Pond District as best I could." She meant the part of Arendelle that was going to remain forever as Pond in Norway while everyone else had scattered. The kingdom long since broken thanks to Elsa's abuse.

But it was not enough to keep the kingdom together, Pond as it was now known, was shrinking in size each day as more structures and houses were razed. Mark of course was unhappy with the razing of the kingdoms outskirts. Greensky was all but a tiny village call Green Hill. And it made him upset that the kingdom was growing smaller each day.

Of course there was not much he could do about it. Elsa had abused the kingdom over a twelve year period to the point of Anna fleeing to Gilja and taking refuge there with the Assassins. But now that Elsa was defeated, they had found Jumanji, and somehow Elsa had gotten inside it and took over the command of the Eshu.

But thankfully Spike had arrived, with her was Mark, who had already killed Elsa once. And then also Miao and Diamond, but why had they come along exactly ? Honestly Spike couldnt make much sense of it. But as Diadem explained how she had built the fortress camp, which again was indeed similar to a castle minus the outer wall.. More like just a walled village the more Spike thought on it.

"Its not a lot to go on" Diadem said, "But it can get you started, maybe." She told Spike as the game ended, the group ended up scattering or in the case of Miao stretching out on the table asleep

"What do you mean ?" Spike asked as she, Mark and Diadem along with Spyder had taken seats around the firepit.

"Well, you've been here now more than two months right ?" Diadem asked

"Yeah Mark was keeping track of how many days we've been here." Spike said jerking a thumb in Marks direction.

"Yes" He said, "I counted so far two months and five days since we arrived here in Jumanji."

"So you have been here for some time, and yet time hasnt passed for you in the real world just yet." Diadem said.

"What ?" Spike asked

"If a million and more years have so far passed for me for you guys to get here. I have bene in here as far as I can remember, at least a year. Since time is so wonky here its not easy to tell." Diadem explained.

"So what did you do all this time aside from building this place ? Do you really want t ogo back to the real world when this is over ?"" Mark asked, since Diadem lived the world had changed, for the better or the worst nobody could really tell. But for one thing Mark was sure of, Diadem didnt have to worry about the Equator City.

"Most of the time I traded what goods I could with Tiir and Zoist, aside from that I was working on this place and hunting Eshu as best I could on my own until Spyder found me and we built this place up further" Diadem said. "Why ?"

it was that very simply question that had Spike wondering the same thing. "Why what ?" She replied.

"Why ask me this ?" Diadem said. "I mean I know you want to know more about Jumanji and what dangers it holds. Other peoples and what I have done here to survive on my own for so long." Diadem explained. "So why ask me ?"

"Because the more knowledge we have of our enemies, the better off we all are" Spike said before Mark could speak.

"That is not how I could have said it" He muttered.

"Shut it" Spike grunted at him, Mark smirked. Turning back to Diadem Spike said "Its possible that the more we know of Jumanji, the easier it will be for all of us to survive what it will try to throw at us"

Diadem thought a moment then nodded. "Alright, shall we agree not to keep secrets from each other ?" She said. Spike nodded in agreement as did Mark, though he didnt much like where the plan was going at that moment.

"That depends" He finall said at long last

"Depends on what ?" Diadem asked him. "Last I knew I am older than you, and have more experience in Jumanji." she said to him.

"Be that as it may, but you disappeared into Jumanji when you were twenty, I am well past twenty years old and with more experience than you'd think of" He told her, he raised a hand when she was about to retort. "However, I will defer to you in terms of Jumanji experience over mine. Me I just want to get home and get back to Talak in one piece" it made sense.

Spike smirked. "As for me, I want to destroy my last two targets and finish the game" She said calmly, "Now if the two of you are done throwing mud at each other, sit down both of you" Spike said, both did. "For once we're safe, no worries of any of us getting kidnapped or harmed by Jumanji or random people out for our necks. So rather then rip each other apart in bloodsport. We can instead head in a different direction."

"Such as ?" Mark asked. What exactly did Spike plan at that moment, for the second he asked it she went quiet and raised an eyebrow in thought.

"Let us agree to disagree for once then" Spike said, "And not go at each others throats. Jumanji wants us to do this, we have to prove it wrong. Somehow" Spike seemed to have mostly figured out things on how Jumanji worked. "We dont have a lot of time left, we all had nine lives, but we're all down to eight, or in the case of Diadem, one, and in case of Spyder, seven."

"So whats the plan ?" Spyder asked as she heard her name called and came over to the group.

"Right now the plan for me is to wait for word from Ammison and Jek on Robert and Matthews wereabouts. Then I will plan further." Spike said

"No doubt both men are upset at the loss of their brother and wives." Mark mused aloud. Spike had explained to him how they had acted towards her when she was a teenager.

"Yes, they will be upset" Spike nodded in agreement. "Which is why I will be the one taking them on, when they are found and seemingly safe within their hiding cities, we will track them together as a group, but when it comes to fighting them, I will do it. Agree3d ?"

"Agreed" Mark said along with Diadem, Spyder had already agreed and didnt much like how brutal Spike could get when it came to dealing out death. But it wasnt as bad as the harpy.

"Whats the plan for a late night snack ?" Mark then asked.

"What kind of snack ?" Spike asked him.

"Well, we have a fire going, who is up for smores ?" Mark said

Diadem just stared at him. "What are smores ?" Mark smacked himself mentally and simply raised an eyebrow, well this was not going to be easy to explain. But it would be fun


	61. Chapter 61

Jumanji's Creed Welcome to the Jungle

Season 4

Episode 1 Home Field Advantage

 **One million years ago**

 **Jumanji Valley**

"YOU ARE CERTAIN IT LURED ANOTHER IN ?" Said a loud grating voice

"YES, THE CHIME WENT OFF, SOMEONE HAS ENTERED." Said another just as loud, just as grating voice

"SOMEONE, NOT SOMETHING ?" Said the first grating voice, it had a more shrill tone to it in fact.

"VISUALS ARE HAZEY, WORD IS, SOMEONE, A WOMAN APPARNETLY. Said the second voice. Its tone a bit less shrill, a bit more deep and hard.

"I SEE" Said the first voice. The owners of the voices were soon revealed to be a pair of balls of light energy. Apparently male in the way they spoke. "SHALL WE INFORM THE OTHERS ?" The first ball of energy, an Archeon known as Turn asked as it swirled into a spinning wheel of some form without a center holding it. The grating movement of the Archeon meant something was going on as it screamed instead of spoke

"I SUGGEST NOT YET" said the second voice. "I SUGGEST WE OBSERVE THE NEWCOMER FIRST AND SEE WHAT THEY DO. IF IT IS ANYTHING LIKE THE ARMOR WE WIRTNESSED ADAPTING TO THIS PLACE, WE WILL HAVE AN ISSUE ON OUR HANDS" Said the second Archeon as it revealed itself as Down, its gold and black swirling wheel form screaming loudly.

"YOU SUGGEST ?" Turn asked, making itself bigger and briefly surrounding Down in a major breach of Archeon manners "DO YOU FORGET WHO OVERSEES JUMANJI AS A WHOLE, WHO BROUGHT THE ARMY HERE ?"

"NO" Down replied calmly, "I KNOW ONLY THAT JUMANJI IS IN PEIRL AND NEEDS SAVING, EVEN IF BY A SINGLE NEWCOMER." Down said. It revealed the newcomer, a woman dressed in red clothing, a pair of siletto swords in her hands, her silver hair tied back in a black ribbon.

"IT IS A WOMAN ?" Said Turn, a long moment of nothing but the intense swirling energies of both Archeons was heard. Finally. "VERY WELL, GRANT HER NINE LIVES. JUMANJI WILL SEE IF SHE IS WORTHY." The two Archeons watched as nine marks were made upon the womans left arm as the they then faded away. It was time for the games to begin.

-8-8-8-

Diadem looked around her as she got to her feet. What a trip. One moment she was standing next to Spyder in the temple chamber that had been sealed before they found it. Then she had called out the name. Jumanji, and got sucked into the stone. Looking up rapidly the woman heard weird noises. "I'm in the stone ?" She realised aloud as she got to her feet as she had slammed against the ground in a heap of dirt, grass and broken branches.

Finally able to get her bearings she felt oddly similar situation when she had to make a shelter in the woods on her own outside Arendelle, had to learn to survive for a week with no supplies outside of a bow, her twin silettos, and a camping axe as her mother called it. Though it was more of a combat axe by its size.

Diadem took everything in, where she had landed was shady and it felt oddly downy, she heard all sorts of wildlife nearby but didnt see anything. She surmised it must be morning at that point as she moved from her landing site. She had to find either someopne to guide her,m or a map, orsomething. Anything could do iot didnt matter what she needed to find at that moment.

Finding a hilltop she started up it and finally made it to the open pleatu at the top and took a look around. As far as the eye could see was trees, it was in a word, beautiful, but also very dangerous.

Not that she minded that much at that moment, she had to find someplace to sleep, or make something, she could make something, that always was fun, but the dangerous part was that it was mid morning, or late after noon ? She couldnt tell the exact time like she could in Arendelle

She climbed down the hill from the pleatu and headed into the woods. Her siletto swords werent strong enough to take on a tree, she she had to make a quick makeshift shelter or find someplace that she could stay the night. Diadem headed through the trees and found a road. And also a path branching off the road. Taking the path she came upon a campsite well kept, a lone hunter cooking food there.

"Can I help you ?" The man asked her

"Yes, can you tell me where I am ?" Diadem replied

"You are not far from the Underground City, going back to the road you will want to take a left, follow until it splits, take the right split lane and it will take you to the gates of the city" the Hunter replied

"Thank you" Diadem said to him.

"Good hunting to you" The man replied and went back to his cooking as Diadem headed in the direction he had told her. Soon she had found herself at the front gate of the Underground City. A pair of guards waited at the door.

"Halt, state your business" One of the guards said

"I wish to enter the city, I seek a place to stay for the night" Diadem said

The guard eyed her carefully, "Fine, come on inside, the Mare might have some rooms for rent, but its been a busy week." the guard unlocked the gate and allowed Diadem to enter.

The city was packed with people, the streets were filled with activity and selles showing their wares. Diadem felt almost right at home, in as much as it reminded her of the Blackrock Temple back in Arendelle only much more full of life. Moving through the city she stopped at one seller and asked him "Where is the place known as The Mare ?" the man smiled and directed her up the hill at the first turn she came upon. Diadem was going to have to get used to the place, she somehow felt as if she was going to be there for a long time.

Upon entering The Mare Inn, Diadem heard a voice call out "Welcome to the Mare, let me know if you need anything" The woman looked and found the owner of the voice, an older fellow looking quite joyful at being in charge of an inn.

"I could use a room for the night" Diadem said, "But I do not have the means to pay for it as yet."

"That is fine friend, Here, take this." The inn keeper handed her a bounty. "The room is yours for the week, upon completion of that bounty it will be paid for entirely. That is, if you can finish it alive." Diadem was close to asking the man what he meant but he stepped back from the counter. "Come with me, I will show you to your room." He said, he lead her up a flight of stairs to a well kept room. "If you need anything further, please let me know"

"Thank you" Diadem said simply, allowing the man to leave her be for the night. Diadem went to the bed, it was a bit like what she was used to in Arendelle, so it would do nicely. Finally able to relax, Diadem took a seat near the window and opened the bounty letter.

It took her a moment or more to read the words but soon she was able to do so and smiled, it made sense. For the most part, to kill apparently a giant that was terrorizing the area. And who else to do it but Diadem ? She had killed similar creatures in her own world, many Isu technologies could be considered giants in their own right.

Isu had mecha things, things that ran on steam the size of two men standing on their shoulders. Two men tall, made of steel and wood. Able to be controlled or let be. Isu mechs were scary shit. Diadem sighed and tried to relax, a giant could be easier to kill couldnt it ? She hoped so.

But the first thing on her mind was building a much more permament place to live. And if she could put the people to work aiding her somehow could also help in many ways. But for now Diadem could relax. She knew there were no public baths as yet. But that didnt stop her from thiking of exploring the city she had found herself inside of.

Settling on the bedhowever as night came on, Diadem made plans to kill the gaint and get the reward, apparently the reward was a rather large one. Hopefully enough to get her own basecamp set up.

-8-8-8-

The next morning broke clear and found Diadem cleaning a sword and leaving her room. "Where is the giant camp ?" She asked the inn keeper, the man stared at her briefly then remebmered she was the one hopefully to stop the terrorizing giant in the area.

"You cant miss it." He said, he briefly gave directions. Diadem wasnt exactly built for stealth, nor was she fully trained in it either, but she didnt care, she thanked the keeper and headed out of the inn. Diadem had a plan, she had made plans with Spyder before she entered Jumanji, she only hoped that Spyder could indeed find her alive.

She easily came upon the giant camp and for a moment watched the lumbering beast. Carefully focusing on it she heard soft whispers as she saw the red outline. Diadem smiled and headed in for the kill. Easily slitting the nape of the giants neck as she rapidly climbed up it she slit the things throat. She could collect the bounty. And she hoped it was going to be enough to start her campsite or at least stay at the Inn a bit longer.

Returning to the court of the Underground City she was able to get the reward, a good thousand in gold pieces. Enough to buy supplies for her fortress camp, it was perfect at that moment for her she felt.

She headed out and bought the supplies she'd need, but she also paid for the weeklong stay, extending it until she didnt need the room for a good two hundred gold pieces, however the keeper insisted that since she had taken down the giant, the room was hers as long as she needed it.

Before going upstairs to her room she asked the keeper "Has anyone asked for me ?"

"None as far as I can tell, let me check the notes my wife left" the keeper said, his wife worked mornings, he worked evenings, so if someone had come asking for her, his wife might have seen the person and kept a note on it. "Nothing that I can see" The keeper then said, his wife had left no notes of anyone calling on any tennants.

"Thank you" Diadem said as she then headed upstairs. It was soon time for her to sleep anew, another day in Jumanji was done. A good week later and Diadem was making her new fortress camp a good half day away.

-8-8-8-

A good year passed as a woman in a black dress with a brown leather corset appeared outside town. It had taken her a good year to get there. Spyder looked around Underground City, asking everyone and describing Diadem. Finally the inn keeper at The Mare had what she sought. "Well, she's been gone for a while, I am not sure where she is, but last I knew she headed for Kiphize"

"Thank you" Spyder said to the man before leaving, she knew one thing for sure, she was never going to set foot in Underground City again, it reminded her far too much of the salt mine in Arendelle. Heading out into the darkness of the city, Spyder disappeared through the gate.

It had been a long hard year for Spyder, but she finally managed to get into Jumanji once she found a waygate from Arcadia. And once inside Jumanji she had seen the life count, and used a life to cast a Time Severence spell.

Spyder hadnt aged a day since the spell was cast a year before. But that didnt matter right now, as Spyder went through the night to get to Kiphize before sunrise in order to get breakfast there, she made plans in her head of other things, finding Diadem was her main goal. But she had side goals she could track. Spyder didnt much like Jumanji, but she had figured out how to survive it.

She just hoped she wouldnt find Diadem dead. That would suck greatly. But the gem was hidden so carefully deep under the ground of Arendelle. She only hoped it was hidden well enough nobody could find it. Dawn broke, allowing Spyder to finally see by daylight instead of moonlight. Moving into the outkirts of Kiphize she knew she was in the right place given how the men and women were acting. All of them talking of new supplies being bought by a single woman, most of them building and camping supplies, like an axe, some firewood, and weapons.

Spyder found a tavern and went inside, sitting down she watched through the room as a group of men arrived, dressed as samurai she smirked. Isu were indeed in Jumanji. The question was, how many were there in Jumanji at that moment ?

As she ate and drank Spyder listened into their conversation quietly. "The captain is crazy, spreading out our camps to keep farms and otherwise, what does he think we are ? Henin ?" One of the samurai like men said

"Relax, the Daimyo has his reasons." Said the second man, the third man called for a waiter as the fourth of the group spoke up.

"According to the captain and the Daimyo, things are moving at a good speed, a good crop of rice this year can help in doing things and get money rolling in"

"Rice is also good food" Said the third man.

"So whats the plan ?" asked the first man

"Right now we are to patrol once done here." Said the third man. "At least, as far as I am aware, has any of the squads been formed yet aside from us ?"

"Only three so far, A Squad, B Squad, and us. C Squad." Said the second voice.

"So we're third wheel" Said the first man. "Great." the group ate for a moment in silence. Finally the first man asked. "Where are we anyhow ? What... world is this ?" They all remembered the portal.

"The Champion called it Jumanji, a jungle world very dangerous, very beautiful. So dont drop your guard." Said the third man. The four samurai were upset to be dealing with and acting like, Henin, the common folk below them. Of course they had fellow Samurai to work and live among. But sometimes, it was not the best idea.

The group was about to leave when Spyder spoke up. "Why is it that Samurai show up here of all places ? You are all so far from home, arent you ?"

Turning towards her the leader of the group spoke. "What is it to you, you look like a Henin, or even lower, a Bonge maybe. So why should we speak to you ?"

Spyder smirked. "Do you want to test that theory ?" She asked him.

"Test ?" He replied as if asking a question, the hell did she mean ? "What are you on about, woman ?"

"Exactly what it says" Spyder replied calmly.

"Dont let her get to you Soju, she is only trying to get under your skin." Said the second in the group.

"Stuff it Hane" Soju said telling his fellow to shut up as he was focused on Spyder. "You did not answer my question, Bonge, what are you on about ?"

"I said, you are all so far from home, why are you in Jumanji ? You are Samurai, are you not ?" Spyder replied as she took a long sip of her sake.

Soju stood up as he smacked a fist on his table. "You have some nerve to speak to a Samurai, Bonge like you shouldnt even be in a place like this." the man said to her.

Spyder smirked. Rolling her eyes she sighed, finished her sake. And stood up. "So you think you are better than me ?" She asked him

"What of it ?" he asked her as she drew a sword, a very wicked evil looking demonic like blade.

"Lets test that" Spyder smirked. Soju howled in rage and drew his wakazashi and rushed at her. Ignoring his friends to keep him calm.

As the man ran at Spyder a number of things happened in extremely quick succession

-Spyder calculating that she was going to be in for a hell of a lot of pain went on the defence first as Soju came at her swinging madly.

-Right behind him was Hane trying to calm the man down. He was screaming "Soju stop it!" Only it came out as "SHAPIT" because he was both screaming and trying to not get whacked with Sojus weapon or Spyders fist.

-Spyder, seeing a unknown shape flying at her while shrieking unintelligebly screamed in abject horror

-Directly behind her two patrons hit the floor to get away from the fight when Spyder screamed

-Zune, the third man in the group reacted to the two patrons hitting the floor to drop his fork to the floor at which point a mutt sniffed at it.

-At another table two men sat, one of them watching the fight said simply "What the hell ?"

-About the same time for one of the two men to come to that conclusion his fellow a guy named Tony, who had a gift for making rapid choices with even less time to think. Decided that, since he had his hand on his gun, he had to shoot somebody. And if somebody was gonna shoot someone else, he was gonna shoot his target right then.

-As Tony was deciding, Hane busted in on Spyder past the screaming Soju and easily defending from the shrieking Spyder's attack at him directly.

-Jack who sat at the table knew there was trouble and thought that seeking two samurai whaling on a woman who also had a sword thought he had seen more than enough to last one life time and called for the check as he dove for the floor

-Which was fine because a tenth of a second later a bullet passed through the space his head was at and destroyed the TV behind him with a very brief butal POP noise. Shattering, in a bright blue flash, the image of the president of the Bad Hair Club for Men.

-Jack, hearing the explosion scrambled on all fours for safety of the outside.

-Spyder, reacting to suddenly having both Soju and Hane whaling at her reacted in the only way she knew how, she kicked one man in the groin and the other she nailed in the chin with a haymaker.

-Hearing soldiers arriving, Tony thought it best to get the hell out of there as fast as he could, Jim with him agreed silently at both men turned and began to professionally get the hell out of there.

-Thirty feet to the right the guy who was supposed to be on watch for the Samurai group was trampled by the two gunmen

Not that it mattered. Within seconds of getting smashed into by Spyder, Hane slowly came to as Soju continued to whale at her like he was in Highlander. Spyder easily parrying and deflecting his strikes, the short sword was not something she liked much if at all. If only the guy had a longer weapon. But apparently he had a cerimonial weapon

So it made things just a little more fun as Spyder danced out of the mans reach, using Hane and then a table to get up and over Soju before flinging a web like a viel at him. Soju screamed something and backtracked.

The other two Samurai at the table watched the fight and stared briefly. Spyder saw Hane struggle to his feet as Zune asked for a new fork, the fourth member had his face in his hands. "Why me ?"

"You want me to answer that ?" Spyder asked him

"No, actually, dont bother. Soju, Hane, we're leaving, get your shit, we got patrol to get back to." The fourth member said, the guy Spyder learned was named Pau, but she could see a feline look to the guy.

"Sorry about the mess" Spyder said to the keeper of the dining place., the man waved her off. It wasnt the first time a fight happened there.

-8-8-8-

In another part of Jumanji at another open air tavern, a man sat at a table waiting. A woman soon joined him and removed her hood. "I do not like to be kept waiting" he said

"When I heard that an Isu wanted to speak to me one on one with no one else for backup, I at first thought it a trap. But then you said you wanted to turn against your own army. It made me curious" Diadem replied.

"And yet you make me wait for you" The man, named Hideiji, told her.

"So what is on your mind ?" Diadem asked him. Not knowing what the man had in store for her directly. Diadem was not in Kiphize at that moment, which meant she was missing a fight. Hideiji smirked leaning on his end of the table towards her he started on his plan.


	62. Chapter 62

Jumanji's Creed Welcome to the Jungle

Season 4

Episode 2 Table for Two

 **Jumanji**

 **1 million years ago**

The next morning dawned, Diadem had a interesting night and the plan for her was to find certain packets of information across the valley. Antything for Hideiji so the man coiuld ensure his turning from the Isu, which the people in Jumanji had termed, Eshu by the sound of them. Samurai like fellows, men and women alike. It made just enough sense for Diadem to not really worry about the Isu at the moment. She could infact focus on working on building up her campsite.

Which meant she had to get supplies. And that was when she met the woman named Creta. By chance alone the two women met up somewhere not too far from where Diadem had planned to stop in at. Which gave Diadem enough time to get some more supplies. So as Diadem entered a shop, the keeper spoke up. "Can I help you ?"

"I am in need of wood, some steel nails, enough to build a small two room house in the woods. I already have an axe" Diadem said

The shop keeper smirked, his eyes widening slightly, he started counting out coin. "Wood isnt easy to come by in Tiir since my last dealer up and shut down. I got the nails and wood glue though, it shouldnt be a problem. Where do you want this stuff ?"

"I have a carriage to use outside, you may stock it" Diadem said. Then she asked. "Do you know where I can find wood to build a home ?"

"Dont worry about it. I have an idea of how to get you the wood you'll need. I can even have the guys pack it into your carriage" The keeper replied, Diadem thanked the man and left the shop

Very nearly plowing into Creta as she left the structure. "My apologies" Diadem said

"Think nothing of it." Creta replied, then she eyed Diadem. "Wait, you must be the woman everyone speaks about, coming into the cities quietly, trading for wood and supplies to build a small city of your own. You must be Diadem ?" Creta carefully gave Diadem a once over. The woman nodded. "I thought so, I was hoping to meet you."

"Meet me ?" Diadem asked her in a confused tone. All she was in Tiir for was lumber and some food. "Why ?"

"Someone has been asking around for you, by the look of it, you have quite the following. Come with me, I know a place we safely can talk" Creta said all but taking Diadem by the hand and leading her to a tavern called Stan's

Diadem oddly felt safer in the building once Creta had her come inside it. "What is this place ?" Diadem had never seen such a building before, neon lights lined two walls, and lit the ceiling nicely. Whereas on the far left wall was a few tables, set up like the typical diner type. Yet also designed to be a safe neutral ground type meeting place.

"This is Stan's, if you want a safe neutral ground to do any sort of business deal of any kind, you do it here, or at Rick's, there's a unspoken rule where no violence occurs on the grounds what so ever for as long as possible." Cretas explained, from the sound of it Stan's and Rick's both were places she felt safest within. At least outside her own campsite.

"I have a new question for you" Diadem then asked.

"Ask it" Creta replied as she ordered them a pair of drinks.

"Do you know where I can buy antiplant bombs ?" Diadem asked, nearly making Creta choke on her drink

"Antiplant, bombs ?" She repeated

"Yes, something strong enough to kill stranglevines in one shot for as long as possible" Diadem said

"Ahh yes, Strangle Vines, nasty fuckers" Creta murred softly. She nodded however. "I think I can help you with that. A few Eshu camps have them for clearing out space to build new camps. Raid one of them and get the antiplant bombs, and you're set." Creta told Diadem

Diadem smiled. "Anything else I should know about this place ?"

"Watch out for Werewolves" Creta said. Well that was a strange warning. Unlike most warnings Diadem got, watching out for werewolves was an important one. "There's a pack of wherewolves wandering Jumanji valley, in the direction of your camp is my guess, You'll have to watch out for them. They may try something soon"

"Anything I should know about them ?" Diadem asked

"Their leader is a woman named Alesa." Creta said, "Nasty bitch as they come really. You will have your luck cut out for you, unless the woman looking for you finds you first"

"A woman is looking for me ?" Diadem asked.

"Indeed" Creta replied

"What does she look like ?" Diadem asked, thinking in her mind, please be Spyder. So as Creta described Spyder, Diadem smiled, "When you see her, give her this" She wrote down a bunch of numbers and letters and handed it to Creta. "She'll find me there"

Creta knew better than to ask what the numbers and letters meant, but didnt ask, instead she said. "Have you eaten ?"

"I have not" Diadem replied. Creta then invited her to eat. The two women then passed a good two or so hours before Diadem stood to leave, thanking Creta for the meal she had work to do to build her camp. If she was going to be in Jumanji for a long time, she needed a camp she could update and keep defended.

-8-8-8-

Later that evening foodsteps sounded near to Diadems camp. Briefly regarding them as the wildlife, she called out anyhow. "Hello ?"

"Diadem ? Is that you ?" It was Spyders voice. Diadem got off the roof of her cabin and scrambled to her friend, the two women embraced as they hadnt seen each other in a year.

For a good moment there was quite damjnaged only by a suddenly loud BLUUUUR noise as suddenly Spyder went flying and tangled in a tree as she somehow farted. "Alright fine, no pulled pork after dark" She said,

Diadem saw the plight of her friend and started laughing, struggling to not laugh and failing so hard at it as Spyder worked herself free of her own webbing, and the tree at the same time..

"Oh sure laugh it up, you know I get gassy after eating certain meats after dark" It was true, most people did get a bit gassy having a BBQ and then going to bed and gassing out the house. As adults its a bad thing, as kids its hilariois. So both women had a good laugh, Diadem herself was a good twenty year old barely matured kid really.

"At least you are here" Diadem said to her dear friend, Spyder was her only friend, and for the past year she had nothing, nobody to speak to or to trust, but now Spyder was there and that gave her a benefit. She wasnt alone in her campsite anymore

"Yes, that is true. I had to speak to some Archeons though, they uh, let you get nine lives apparently. Should you die here in Jumanji, you wake up in Arcadia, but your body disappears entirely and you become a Faerie." Spyder explained,

"So that is what these marks are ?" Diadem asked holding out her hand to her friend to see, two marks were missing. Seven lives left.

"The hell did you tangle up with ?" Spyder asked her

"Well about a month after I got here I got lost in a mine shaft and couldnt find my way out and ended up dead from drowning. Woke up on the ground outside the mineshaft. A few months later I got posioned from eating the wrong thing and imploded on the spot" Diadem explained.

Spyder smirked. "Here, do this exactly as I do" She said, the two women then entered in some cheat codes. "Thankfully Jumanji has a engine access point, by triggering it we can enter cheat codes, One of the Waygate Guards gave me a list of codes to use. The ones I just gave you allow you to be immortal and not die from anything, even drowning or any of your weaknesses." Spyder said

"Weaknesses ?" Diadem asked. Spyder showed her how to do it. Spyder herself was a resident of Arcadia, and so far only had nine lives since entering Jumanji. Once Diadem found she had no weaknesses yet her strengths was construction, stealth and ambushes she then realised how building her campsite was so easy. It was one of her strengths.

But she had no weaknesses, at least none thanks to entering in the cheats before accessing her strengths and weaknesses panels. "How long where you here ?" Spyder then asked her.

"Oh, hard to say, I'd say about a year, maybe. I counted twelve full moons so far, so thats twelve lunar months." Diadem said, so twelve lunar months meant twelve months in real time right ? "I have a question though"

"What ?" Spyder asked as the two women went into the nearly done house to get some much needed sleep.

"How did my mother take it ?" Diadem asked.

Spyder was silent for a moment. Not sure of how to reply then said "I couldnt tell, Lady Yaeko was upset when I gave her your journal like you said. I dont know if she ever read it." Spyder told her.

Diadem smiled. "Mother will read it, but I do not think she will understand it. Not fully at least until the right time." it was not much longer before the two went to bed.

-8-8-8-

The next morning found Diadem starting a fire and Spyder returning from hunting, bagging, quite literally in her web, a deer "Good morning" Diadem said

"Good morning to you too" Spyder replied, the two women made short work of the deer, Diadem proved to even be a good butcher. Which was a good thing because Spyder normally ate her meat raw after sucking it dry. Normally at least. After breakfast Spyder asked. "Whats your plan for today ?"

"At this moment waiting for word from Hideiji" Diadem replied. At Spyders confused look she said "The Isu soldier I met up with. The guy wants to defect from the Isu, whom people here have begun calling the Eshu. I am not sure if I want to trust him just yet though. He feels as if he might turn on me at any given moment if given the chance to do so."

"Good thinking" Spyder mused, though it made her nervous, why would an Isu, or Eshu, or whatever they called themselves, want to make a deal with a woman like Diadem, did they respect her because of her skills as a commanding officer ? Unlike how Spyder was treated, she guessed it was because of how she was dressed at the time. Spyder in her black dress with leather ribbed corset did kind of look like a mercenary or consort type of woman. Whereas Diadem had a combat look about her at all times.

"Something wrong ?" Diadem asked

"yeah, yesterdat in Kiphize a bunch of Isu sasmurai and I fought inside a bar. It wasnt pretty and the guy kept calling me a bonge, whatever that meant." Spyder didnt understand the terminology very well. "All I did was comment on how far from home they were. If they somehow got into Jumanji, shit must be about to go down."

"So all the more reason to finish building this camp. Something tells me I will have to make it bigger than I initally planned" Diadem said.

"What do you mean ?" Spyder asked her

"I planned on making two houses, some farm fields, and maybe a low wall, just for the two of us. But somehow I feel I should make a high wall to surround the campsite and make it more like a fortified campsite or even a small town or village" Diadem said. Her strength was construction, which meant models too.

"Wait, you think you might need help later down the road ?" Spyder asked.

"Something like that" Diadem said, it was going to take a while to build the camp up to what she was thinknig of it being, Herself, Spuyder, and four others, and maybe a bunch of other men and women with a garage for hoverbikes. So many plans so little time. Or rather, as long as she was in Jumanji she had all the time in the world right then.

"So that explains why you go into the cities for supplies and lumber, you want towork on the camp, make it look right." Spyder mused.

"If at all possible I want the camp to get used properly for once. Even if I leave here I want it to still get used by others who find it or move in before I leave." Diadem said, Jumanji was a world she sought to leave her own world behind. That was why she was there.

Mostly to explore. But also to clean house of Isu. "If the Isu Army came here, these samurai types we've been seeing. Its possiuble I might be here for some time" Diadem said at long last as she stood up. "I dont think I will be able to ever leave Jumanji now, not until the Isu are gone."

"A hard job but someone has to do it am I right ?" Spyder said.

"What was this about Werewolves though, aside from you, I only made a friend in one other woman, a woman named Creta" Diadem said

"Yeah, a friend of mine, we've worked together she and I" Spyder said. "Did she mention the werewolves ?"

"Yes, she said to look out for their leader, a woman named Alesa" Diadem said

Spyder grumbled. "Ah great, of all wolfpack leaders, it has to be her."

"Something wrong ?" Diadem asked

"Wrong ?" Spyder replied "Everything is wrong as far as I can tell" Spyder then sighed. "Alesa is the worst werewolf I had ever seen in my life. You know I am a spider demoness, so werewolves cant turn me, same with vampires. But the issue is, Alesa is a brutal nasty bitch of a werewolf. If we can destroy her pack before it finds us, we'd be much better off in the long run"

"So werewolves are a bad thing ?" Diadem asked

"You dont know the half of it" Spyder replied. "Alesa is the worst, but the others in her pack, they are pretty well off, to tolorable, I personally dont trust Alesa as far as I can throw her., even if that"

"Well, Creta warned me about her, and her pack. But I made the deal with Hideiji, a Isu turncoat, but somehow I think he wants me to go against Alesa and her pack.

"Good luck, why not just turn the pack onto him instead ?" Spyder mused

"I might do that" Diadem replied, Looking back at the nearly finished house she smiled. "In the mean time I will finish this structure and get started on the wall. Care to join me ?"

Spyder smirked. "I thought you would never ask" The demoness said, within moments Diadem and Spyder had begun working as a team and easily began putting the rest of the roof onto the first cabin. It felt and looked like a wall tent that someone might buy in a major outdoorsman store.

Towards midafternoon they took a break, the roof was done and part of the wall was built, when Diadem got the idea for a tower to go into the corner. Spyder had to smile, Diadem had always liked ordering and setting up her camps during campaigns during the battles they had gone through before finding the stone.

"A tower and a gate, a proper gate, similar to Arendelle I think." Diadem mused. Then she smiled. "No actually, a tower at every corner, plus two on either side of the gate. Its perfect!" already part of the camp was taking great shape. But the more they worked on the camp as the day wore on the more finalised the base of the first tower had become. Diadem was going to need a lot of wood, a lot of stone, and a lot of time, thankfully she had two of the three and just needed to wait on the lumber.

As night neared they halted. Spyder offered to take watch, but Diadem insisted that since the first house was completed they could sleep inside it, maybe even modify the inside as they could. Now that she really thought about it further the inside of the cabin soon was completed even with a bathroom and it actually looked nice and felt like home back in Arendelle.

Infact if Spyder didnt know any better, the cabin rooftop was similarly styled to Arendelle structures. But she didnt say anything to Diadem at the time. It might have been because she missed home. But she didnt try to bring it up, not yet at least. So she knew that Diadem missed Arendelle, and would miss it for a long time to come, at least until she could finish her task at hand.

Defeating the Isu was not going to be easy, and Spyder and Diadem both knew that. But it was not going to stop either woman from completing their goal. Time of course would tell if their goal was completd or not, or if they were to die trying. Not that if mattered at that moment, the inside of the house was completed and it had two bedrooms with a working bathroom. So that meant both women could have their own room for the time being and also get some much needed sleep.

As darkness stretched across Jumanji for the second night since Spyders arrival the two women had set up ano0ther fire in what Diadem had constructed to be a fire pit, a large hole in the ground built up with stone and mud. Nice and hard packed. Which was then filled with firewood that became ash whjen burned, the ash then mixed with water became a nice thick paste that Diadem had used to hold the cabin together.

And it worked.

Some how it worked. Spyder couldnt explain it nor could Diadem, it just worked and looked like plaster to begin with. So Diadem by the end of the third day, had plastered the cabins outside walls with rthe ash and water mixture, a thick paste that made exellent plaster like the walls and buildings in Arendelle. By the end of the third day since Spyders arrival, the cabin was plastered entirely. And the foundation of the first tower and part of the towers for the front gate were built as well.

The fourth day since Sopyder arrived was spent gathering supplies in two different cities, Tiir and Zoist. It was a good thing honestly for her to get the supplies every week to every two weeks. Scrap lumber was burned and used to make plaster for the outside walls.

-8-8-8-

But it was while they were in Tiir when Diadem found out the truth of Hideiji. The man was not infact an Isu whatsever, but a man native to Jumanji really out for his own neck and next big score, quite honestly he wanted to survive as long as he could in Jumanji and if that meant finding and tracking Diadem down to make a deal, then so be it.

Diadem he knew was a good woman, a skilled woman who seemed to only buy wood and other builing supplies, which confused him greatly. Why was she buying building supplies ? Was there items being built ? Was she building something ? One day it was wood, another day it was glue and nails, another day stone, and another day all four at once, this time, glass.

The man observed her for some time. Hideiji had to plan his path out. If Diadem got wind of what he really was, he'd be in deep shit for sure. But there was the possiblity that Diadem didnt know he was a triple agent. Diadem never saw Hideiji as the man left the area on his own, a crowd of others was in the street as such they blocked Diadems vew of the road it was so full at that moment.

But there were other places she could be and work with, she needed then t oget some food supplies, or was Spyder worrying on that ? She couldnt fully remember exactly what the two women had agreed on before leaving their cabin. Diadem then recalled, she needed to collect stone, wood and nails, Spyder was doing the hunting.

Which then once the carriage was packed meant getting it to the new cabin which was starting to feel more and more like a fortress over a campsite. Was that even possible ? It sure seemed like it, Diadem liked to build in Jumanji it seemed. She;d be a master of some form if she were in the kingdom still when it came to building defenses and otherwise.

But Spyder however had soon arrived in Zoist and found Diadem drinking some Sake at a outdoor eating space. After a good long day of getting supplies both women were rather hungry, and tired. So when Spyder joined Diadem they had found out some important information

"So, about Hideiji" Spyder began

"Turns out the man is a triple agent and native of the Dreaming, wanders Jumanji to make a fast buck and try to get back to the Dreaming in one piece" Diadem said

"So whats your plan ?" Spyder asked her.

"Right now my plan is to finish eating so we can get back to camp, though it feels more like a fortress, a small one sure, with one building and a started tower. We can make this work though." Diadem said

"Right, so we get the stuff we bought today back to camp to unload, then work tomorrow ?" Spyder said.

"No, I have plans to get into motion when we get back to camp" Diadem said calmly as she drank her sake. "For now, drink up" She said to Spyder offering her drink in a toast.


	63. Chapter 63

Jumanjis Creed Welcome to the Jungle

Season 4

Episode 3 But I dont Care

 **1 million years ago**

 **Jumanji Valley**

Late in the second week since Spyder had arrived the first tower was done along with a section of the wall between the corner tower and one of the front gate towers. Spyder had to admit, Diadem was right. It was feeling more like a small fortress. Possibly even a castle at some point.

Stepping into the completed cabin that they had fully furnished the last few nights to allow them to sleep more comfortably, Spyder saw that Diadem had begun refining the stones they had mined the day before. Nice and neat ornamental stonework soomn framed the inside of the wall at the bottom and the top. It oddly looked quite nice now that Spyder really thought on it.

At that moment though she seemed slightly if not entirely distracted. "Whats on your mind ?" Diadem asked seeing Spyders expresison

"What do we do now that we know that Hideiji is not an Isu ?" Spyder asked her.

"Right now my plan is to finish this tower before figure out anything else. Have you found anyone wanting to join us out here to be a encampment ?" Diadem asked. It made sense, Diadem was more focused on building up her camp, she felt that the camp needed enough space and houses, cabins she called them, rooms really, for everyone to have as their own. Though there were two houses done and only part of the wall was done, the backside of Spyders room went up against the outside wall nicely. It made it more or less foritifed.

"I think I can find a few groups, how many do you want at this moment ?" Spyder asked

"Right now two groups of ten, soldiers most likely willing to train and take orders, at this momkent we need the extra help, twenty more sets of hands can help us out in building up the campsite and defending it should we need to" Diadem said

"Jumanji is a weird place I agree, everything is out to get you" Spyder replied, thankfully there was water nearby that was constantly moving, it was not stagnant like most areas the Demoness was used to. "So, twenty new guys, anything else ?"

"Give them only the paper I gave to Creta to give to you. The less you actually tell where this place is, the better." Diadem replied

"Good plan." Spyder rapidly made copies of the numbers Creta had given her before heading off, she had everything she needed. "Anything else while I am away ?"

"Yeah, more antiplant tech, we'll ned it to clear out some more nearby areas as we can" Diadem said, her first year in Jumanji was a lonely one, and it took her that long to even get a roof, a solid roof, over her head. But now with Spyder with her, the two women made short work of finishing the first cabin and allowing Diadem to lay out the foundation of her fully realised plan.

So by building up the capmpsite into more or less a small fortified village of a dozen buildings and some walled in towers, it made things easier for them all to work with. Spyder nodded, antiplant technology, certain people had them, most fae frowned on it, but then they realised even in the deadlier parts of the jungles antiplant technology was a must have for everyone.

Which then meant for Spyder to get some antiplant bombs and antiplant grenades. Getting both was going to be a hassle she knew that much, but she also knew she had a shot at it so she knew were to start. "I will try not to be too long. I'll recruit some guys and send them here too."

"Dont rush, the more Antiplant stuff you get the better, we're almost out as it is, if we can kill the stranglevines at their core then we're good for rthe time being." Diadem replied. Stranglevines were nasty fuckers. But now thanks to the cheat codes Spyder had given her, Diadem didnt have to worry of the things, but she still wanted them dead. And there was at least four of the stranglevines rooted nearby to their clearing.

-8-8-8-

Spyder headed into the town of Kiphize first, getting men from there was a good plan as long as none of them were Isu, or were they Eshu ? As time went on in Jumanji the naming conventions changed and the Isu became the Eshu, but they were still very Samurai like in their manners and actions. So Spyder did her best to avoid the samurai like soldiers and moved through the town. Over time she knew Kiphize would grow into a major trading hub, but at that moment it had scant outbuildings and small farm houses with some farms for rice and otherwise.

Spyder was regarded with weary eyes as she moved through the mostly sparse yet still packed with sellers showing off their wares in the streets. It wasnt long before the black dressed woman found the antiplant seller. Upon entering the shop Spyder was greeted by the man.

"I got the best hardware for the best prices" He said simply.

Spyder smirked. "Perhaps we can make a deal" She had gone heavy duty hunting and over course of the morning had sold off all her meats and other gained items from her hunting session and now had plenty of money to get what Diadem needed.

"Perhaps we can" The seller replied. Once told of what she needed he smiled. "Ah yes, building a homestead are we ? Antiplant grenades go for three gold apiece, the bombs are ten gold each. How many do you need ?" Diadem had said they were nearly out of the bombs but had a handful if not more of the grenades.

So Spyder said "twenty of both antiplant grenades and antiplant bombs. Can you supply us with them ?"

"I can" the man counted out the money and with Spyder watching made the right counting. She still had seven hundred gold left which meant she could get more lumber, stone wasnt an issue. But they still needed more wood. "Where do you want me to send these ?

"My carriage is out front" Spyder replied. The man nodded and began gathering the required items. Spyder then left the shop and went in search of lumber, a good dozen logs could help Diadem to make the paste needed to be the plaster. The burned wood made good plaster because when it harded it gained a green color and became solid as rock. But it couldnt grow anything because it was nothing more than stone at that point.

Spyder then moved to finding men to recruit, asking each guy she saw as an able soldier and hard worker if he wanted to get out of Kiphize and into a better much more soldier like life. Each one who said yes went with Spyders instructions and soon found themselves working in a good lifestyle with Diadem later that day. With more hands working the campsite could be built into a small camp area for soldiers to group in at. They saw Diadem as their leader partly because Spyder said to, and mostly because she had rthe most knowledge and ideas, the other men could only follow orders and give orders to lesser men.

Later that evening Spyder returned with two more men, there were now twenty two extra pairs of hands helping do all the construction and within a week the soldiers helped build three more houses, one of which acted more of a barracks, the towers and the wall could act as soldier sleeping areas if needed. So beds were build and added to the towers at mid level. Two soldiers manned each tower as they were completed.

Diadem found herself slightly surprised at how many men were present and helping, more and more men came to the campsite to help build it and begin being her own army. Diadem wasnt exactly the best commander, most of her soldiers in Arendelle hated her leadership and only took orders from Queen Arneils husband John. But here in Jumanji Diadem soon realised that after appointing five of the new men to be her captains and pick their squads, she then had each squad cross train.

First one squad would gather wood and stone from the woods and nearby stone quarry she had constructed. The next squad learned to cook for the camp, the enxt squad worked with weapons, mostly at that moment making the things. And the last squad worked at keeping watch.

The next day was similar, but each squad was rotated, the first squad did the cooking, the second squad made weapons, the last squad that kept watch the night before garthered stone from the quarry. Soon each man knew how to cook, each man could make a weapon, and each man could keep watch.

By the end of the month Diadem had built up a good reputation among her soldiers for being a kind leader. She never punished her men for wrongdoing but it also depended entirely on the crime comitted. Most of it was petty stuff, sleeping in, mouthing off. That kind of thing. Normally she'd make men work twice as hard, but instead they only got a brief chatting and normally were called upon to be asked of advice.

Each man also got the chance once a day for about an hour to work by Diadem in building either part of the wall, or part of a tower, or finishing up the gate of the camp. Diadem had a plan for what the camp could look like at the end, and so far it was coming out better than she had hoped for that moment.

-8-8-8-

About four months later the camp had six more houses built, two of them were soldiers barracks and the men began spreading out to nearby towns and villages to recruit more soldiers to help man, defend and built up the new camp. By the end of a year Diadem was in command of an army a thousand men strong. So she had to appoint majors, and then she had to pick an advisor. Women soon joined the camp and began helping with keeping things clean. Diadem made it clear however that even she was a woman and everyone treated each other nicely.

When the twelf month floated into view as the full moon rose into the sky, Diadem took a rest and looked out over her camp, the wall was nearly done, it was two men high and a man and a half deep, wide enough for two men to walk side by side on patrol along the parapet. As the men had joined them however, the inside of the fortress camp as it was being called by many men and women within it. Had taken on a more Jumanji feel to it.

Gone was the Arednelle designs of many of the houses, in their palces were a lot more oriental designs and structures. Built, Diadem mused, into a grid pattern. Some houses against the wall, others carefully patterned with even stone roads well kept between them.

The stone roads Diadem mused were great for her because one of the squads had discovered a white marble like stone, and on presenting the find to Diadem had figured it was like tile, but could be made for a road of some form. Diadem agreed and the two squads began to harvest the white marble, using it as stone pavers in the streets of the completed parts of the fortress camp.

So as Diadem sat in her front porch of her house within the fortress camp she finally felt that she could rest. It was about time really, there was not much else she could do at that moment. Looking out over the forterss camp of what she could see the nearby firepit area had been built up into a well kept and well designed structure. The stone hole was overlaid with the white marble from the quarry. After that it was sealed with the ash paste. A huge fire was already lit and roaring in the space. Producing more ash paste the next morning. The more powdery the ash was, the better of a paste it became.

Diadem relaxed. Spyder had returned by then after her monthly trip into town for antiplant grenades. More and more Jumanji was held back from swallowing up the new camp. Left in the open with no wall, they'd be in constant danger. But thankfully with the wall, they were now safe, the wall was nearly done in some areas, and in other areas not yet started. One side of the hexagonal campment had no wall whatsoever, but it had the towers built. Two soldiers manned each tower. And four more used the towers to sleep.

Diadem revireed her last two years in Jumanji in thought. Hideiji still didnt know she knew that he was not really an Eshu. Infact, Diadem wanted the man t othink she was on his side. At least until she had a much more solid plan for things later down the road.

Spyder sat down next to her afgter getting out of the hover carraige. Jumanji had stuff similar to Isu technology since Spyder had come across it in Riften. Which was nice when one thought on it. "How did it go ?" Diadem asked

"Well enough, Matt is a nice seller, its at the pooint he sells me the antiplant grenades for one gold piece and the bombs for five" Spyder replied.

"A frequent customer then, he must like you" Diadem joked, Spyder snickered.

"Possibly that I give him so much business every month he's fgigured to cut back obn the price due to a loyalty program or something. Some fae do it back in Arcadia" Spyder said.

"You mentioned Arcadia before, whats it like ?" Diadem said

"Its hard to explain" Spyder replied as she tried to describe Arcadia as the ultimate paradise. Every time a fae died their soul went there and was briefly judged at the gate before being reborn, or allowed to freely enter Arcadia as their true Spirit form.

"It sounds beautiful." Diadem said finally as Spyder took a breath and allowed Diadem to speak. "you said there were waygates to Jumanji from there, can we find them on this side ?"

"Yes and no, yes we can find them on this side and before you ask, no we cant go through, well, you cant go through, you're not a Faerie of any kind like me or Creta. Werewolves were once permitted to go to Arcadia but things happened." Spyder explained how some werewolf packs had multiplied rapidly in Arcadia when they were originally needed to control certain pests, but then they became the bests themselves. And that made problems for everyone involved

"So whats the plan ?" Spyder then asked after a long moment.

"I think I want to try and find these werewolves Creta told me about some time ago. If I can take this, Alesa down a peg or six so she can leave us in peace will make things so much easier for us both and all the men and women here at camp" Diadem said.

Spyder smirked, it was a good plan, but would it work as hoped ? Possibly not. Infact if Spyder had to really think on it, no it wouldnt work, at all. "You sure you want to track Alesa down ? She's a nasty bitch from what I have heard."

"Yes, I want to track a werewolf, even if it means putting myself at rise, with the cheats you fgave me, I will be fine." Diadem said.

"How do you plan to do it ?" Spyder asked, "You cant just up and go 'hey lookin for a werewolf, anyone seen one ?' its not going to work as you think"

"Maybe it will because of how simple it is ?" Diadem replied, which made Spyder stare at here.

"Have you been drinking ?" Spyder asked her friend

"Nope, I was hoping you had brought something back from town" Diadem said.

"Havent yet, that is tomorrow" Spyder replied.

"Right" Diadem said with a nod. Spyder always went food shopping the following day after getting the antiplant grenades and antiplant bombs. Which meant that she had a few more problems to worry about. Storing food so it wouldnt go bad. "Alright I think our next on the list of to do is to make a proper food locker so food wont spoil, we'll also need a proper butcher too"

"A food locker huh ? I think I can help with that" Spyder said, she already webwrapped a lot of their foot to keep it from spoiling, but if they had a room to store it all safely it made much more sense. "The question is, where do we want it placed ?"

"Good question, I'll worry about that tomorrow, in the mean time I'm going to go on watch" Every soldier in the camp took watch each night in pairs and it wqas always a different pair of soldiers every six hours. Though at one point Diadem had it at every eight hours for four soldiers at a time on patrol. But then changed it as the camp got so large to every six hours for every pair to shift to another area or get some sleep or train in some task.

The camp Diadem knew had a huge stockpile of weapons by that point and it allowed them to train in swordsmanship, spearmanship and otherwise. They had no horses as such a thing didnt yet exsist in Jumanji at that point, but they did have other means of transportation mostly thanks to the Eshu and their hover technology. A samurai on a bike ? Yes please. Some how it felt nicer than most places that she was used to. But hankfully the soldiers were good at following her orders and they had raided a few Eshu camps and explored some nearby ruins for later mapping.

Oddly however as Diadem took up her watch time the soldier she was paired with was nervous and confused as to why the base commander herself would go on watch. It wasnt until she explained to the young man that she too did what the soldiers did, and didnt act like a snooty leader and left all the other stuff to the men and women in the base.

The fortress camp it was noew called had grown to two thousand men, not including the women and children, which was a rare if welcome sight quite honestly if Diadem had to really think on it, having kids in Jumani was a scary thought in and of itself, and yet, Diadem found herself enjoying the kids company over time.

Jumanji was a dangerous place. And Diadem had grown accustomed to it. She liked it there for a long time she felt as if she didnt want to leave it. But she couldnt help but wonder how her mother was reacting to her being gone. And the legend in the real world had begun, how Diadem had sacrificed herself into a stone to protect the kingdom of Arendelle.

Mostly true, sort of false, but each telling only embellished it and made it grander and much more contriversal. A legend that started as a short kids story, soon grew into an elaborate tale. But Diadem never heard of the story or legend. And once the game was done. Well, who knew what was going to happen ? She surely didnt exepct to see anyone asking for her at that moment.

-8-8-8-

Thje next morning a jeep pulled into view and a man got out. "Ahh Lady Diadem, welcome to Jumanji!" He called out upon seeing her, the soldeirs acted as if he was expected and didnt bother the two.

"Do I know you ?" Diadem asked, how did he know her name ?

"Nigel Billingsly at your service. Once I heard you were out here I came to you instead of sending for you" He looked around, "I like your thinking. I might send a Guide up here to help you out." He said

"I'm sorry, guide ? What ?" Diadem was at a loss for words. She sighed, "Come on over here, we can talk it out in private."

Nigel went inside Diadems building and the two talked long into the morning hours. Nigel had sent word for help as Jumanji was now in danger, under a really dark curse. And he was counting on her to lift it.

"What curse ?" Diadem asked him. He explained about the werewolves. Diadem smirked. "I have a plan for that, Alesa is as nasty as they come so I am told, but I have a plan for it and it should work" She said, mentally changing should to will.

"One should hope so, but when I came here I passed two werewolf hunting groups, one of them looked worse for wear and the other was destroyed." Nigel told her.

"How far from here ?" Diadem asked

"About half a day, that way." He pointed in a southwest direction. Diadem nodded in a silent thanks. The two conversed further and Nigel then took his leave as Spyder was coming in. why did that man feel similar to jalen ?

"Who was that ?" Spyder asked as the jeep pulled away under its own power, very well kept for a jungle safari too that man.

"Nigel, apparently a Jumanji Field Guide, I didnt know Jumanji had them" Diadem said, had someone else come across the gemstone ? "You're sure you hid the stone ?'

"Very much so, why ?" Spyder asked her.

"I worry if this man suddly showing up and is worried of werewolves, something big must have happened outside the stone. Come on, its time to go werewolf hunting" Diadem said, she picked up her twin siletto swords and leather leg armor before heading off towards the front gate. As she walked she ordered to the men as she was leaving.

"I want all patrols triplied and the gate under heavy watched, man the towers and ensure the last wall is in place before dark." She said, the soldeirs all nodded an got to work.

Spyder and Diadem then took a squad with them on the hunt. Each man had been trained for more than a year in various tasks and each one excelled when it came to combat. With Diadem teaching them it made things only slightly easier allowing her to rely on them for longer periods and thanks to Spyder had made the squad esential for Diadems needs. Hunting werewwolvs meant that the squad needed to survive and learn from the combat they'd face.

They never expected tocome upon the Hunters Camp with it being torn apart. Thankfully Diadem caught the scent before they got close enough. Shifting her vision slightly she managed to focus solidly and look to where the fight was happening. Silently her squad overlooked the small defelaid and saw the carnage.

The man in the middle of it was none other than Hideiji. "You sly fox" Diadem mused softly. She drew her crossbow. As did most of the others of the squad, half crossbows, half normal bows were readied without a sound.

"Is this all of them ?" Hideiji asked to one of the surviving hunters of the hunting camp.

"Not by a long shot" Said the hunter in reply.

Diadem smiled and called out towards Hideiji. "You sly fox"


	64. Chapter 64

Jumanji's Creed Welcome to the Jungle

Season 4

Episode 4 One Woman Army

 **1 million years ago**

 **Jumanji Valley**

Diadems voice rang clear "You sly fox" She said when she saw Hideiji speaking with the hunter packs survivors. "You thought you could outwit me, lie and cheat. You're nothing bette than a Eshu. You're worse than the werewolves we're hunting!"

"Who is there ?!" Hideiji called out

"An old friend" Diadem replied. She could smell that the wolves werent dead, and that her true target was nearby. She motioned for Spyder and the others to turn around, back to back, and be ready to fire. "Who wants to collect her dues" Diadem drew back her bow without a sound as she spoke and aimed into the woods. She sensed her targets near. The wolvs had waited and set up an ambush, so that left Diadem t owalk right into it and cause a hell of a fight. But nothing was said about killing Hideiji. Who also sensed trouble.

"Alright, old friend, show yourself!" Hideiji called out. "Dont make me hunt you!"

"Oh that would be fun, why dont you hunt me ?" Diadem said, using her natural magical abilities to make it as if her voice was coming from another direction entirely.. "We can make a sport of it" Diadem stifled a laugh. Hideiji was too easy to manipulate into killing himself or those around him.

"Dont make me kill you when I find you, show yourself!" The hunter pack survivors readied themselves, those that could fight at least were standing by that point and proved to be perfect targets by the returning wolves. Hideiji didnt care much forf either hunters or werewolves and in the end ended up fleeing the site as the battle began.

A dozen wolves decended upon the hunter camp survivors and were slain before slaying a bunch of other hunters. Half the surviving hunters were dead or badly injured enough to be slain easily instead of cared for.

Without a word as the trees before them moved, each member of Diadems squad fired their bows and crossbows, a dozen and a half arrows and bolts slammed into either trees of werewolves, howls of pain exploded from the trees as the squad rapidly made short work of the ambsuhing werewolves before a bigbrutish werewolf showed up out of nowhere.

Wolves were falling around the largest of the pack, the Alpha had arrived. Which allowed Diadem to focus fire. Her squad focused on taking down those around them instead of focusing on the bigger threat, the pack leader was their last target. And seemed to want tofocus on their own leader.

Directing her underlings the werewolf leader, Alesa, attacked Diadems squad, only to send the pack members to their deaths as Diadems squad rapidly withered them down. Soon it was only the Alpha, Alesa, and Diadems entirely squad facing off.

"You must be Alesa" Diadem said calmly drawing her twin selittos and twirling one as if bored on one hand, shifting it effortlessly through her fingers as if one dancing a coin upon her knuckles. "Not quite what I expected." The two women regarded each other carefully, whereas Alesa outweighed Diadem by quite the margin, Diadem more than made up for it in calculating wit and sheer raw speed.

"Diadem, the Lady who fell from the sky. I never expected to meet you on the field of battle as an enemy" Alesa said. Flexing her claws the werewolf advanced as Diadem motioned her squad to back away.

"Back away, this is between Alsa and myself" Diadem said as the squad lowered their weapons.

"Are you sure ?" Spyder asked

"I am, stay away" Diadem said, the two women carefully measured the other. Watching for the next move as Diadem was oddly calm and quiet, while Alesa was carefully staring at the woman. Finally the moment of silent staring was over and Diadem imoved/i.

Spyder knew Diadem was a fast fighter, but nothing like this. Jumanji was strange in how logic worked. The entire jungle wanted to kill anything in it, so stuff learned to adapt. Like the plains cat, the Jumanji Cat lived primarily in the open plains and when kittens were present was deadly defensive of them.

But Alesa was not expecting the tiny woman to slam into her like a truckmoving far too quickly for the werewolf sized woman to fight easily, Diadem left many cuts and drew blood relentlessly before taking a step backto admire her handy work. She had basically given Alesa a full shave and haircut on the spot.

Alesa screamed and shifted into human form, now Diadem saw the full extent of her damage, cuts and scars crisscrossed the womans face endlessly. "Wow." Diadem said, "Have you seen a doctor to heal your face ?" Diadem asked, adding insult to injury as she and the now human Alesa were more evenly sized.

Both women were evenly sized by that point, and it only made sense for them to go into a full on cat fight. Diadem span her twin daggers rapidly and effectively as Alesa used her claws and brute strength to withstand the withering barrage of cuts and hard whacks from the blades. Before finally getting Diadem in a hammer lock.

"Diadem!" Spyder screamed seeing her friend in the hammerlock unable to move.

"Say goodbye to life you little wretch!" Alesa howled as she slowly choked Diadem

"Gack" Said Diadem, or something like it. As a plan formed and Diadem hammered a balled fist into Alesas stomach, hard, knocking the wind out of the wolf and getting herself free Diadem sprang to her feet and kicked hard at the gasping for air werewolf.

Her pack destroyed Alesa only could kneel and gasp for breath as Diadem stood over her and picked up her twin selitto swords. Putting one blade away she turned to Spyder. "What should we do with her ?"

"Her pack is gone, let her wander in shame" Spyder said, it was the best plan, there was still Hideiji to worry about. "For know its better than killing her, who knows, she might become an ally. Maybe" Yeah, big maybe, but given the sheer raw hate in Alesas eyes focused on Diadem the chances of forgiveness were long time coming for sure

"Agreed" Diadem said, whacking Alesa soundly in the head to ensure she was knocked out. The woman sank to the grass dead to the world as Spyder webbed her hands and feet. Diadem and her squad quickly masked their sent in the dead and left the campsiter of the destyroyed werewolf pack

-8-8-8-

That evening Diadem and her squad were going over their combat strategy and found that the werewolves went down rapidly to a bow, and not as rapidly to a crossbow. But the really big werewolves dropped from one or two bolts, while normal arrows took a while. Diadem mused that the arrowmakers did their job nicely.

"Good, we have a bit more work to do now. Come on" Diadem took the squad to the weapon making area and instructed them to make more arrows and bolts. Within hours more arrows were made and carefully fletched while bolts were made and also fletched. Both bolts and arrows landed in the same targets, and the more arrows they had, the better off they were.

As it neared the second watch Diadem ordered her squad to sleep, they would take the breakfast watch then get lunch before going on cooking duty for the next days dinner. The squad paired off and began their patrols on the wall as Diadem inspected the progress of the wall over at the imcomplete section. As of that moment only part of it was done, so far at least. There was still quite a bit they hadd to do before even going vertical. The fopundations had been dug, they were just waiting on the plaster and stone to begin work.

Diadem liked how things were going, but no part of the wall was going to be weak in any area. The design of the wall was a unique one. In this case it was stone on the outside, and wood on the inside, with a layer of stone on the inside of the wall with the wall on the outside of it. And then water was poured into the gap then when mixed with just enough ash it became a solid almost glasslike surface.

So now they only had to worry in other parts of the fortress camp of house building, three to five more barracks were planned, a troop training area was designed and the foundations were laid. Diadem so far was happy with the help she now had. And once she was satisifed with what progress her men had made that day she went to bed in order to take the first day watch the next morning.

Spyder of course said she'd take the watch that night with the men from the squad allowing at least one of them to be with his wife that night. Spyder needed time to think carefully on things to a point. If she was able to make it to Jumanji, what about others from the outside world ?

Diadem entered her cabin, the structure was designed to keep her sheltered enough with what she'd need, Each grid squre on the model included six cabins, a bonefire pit, a well, a pair of barracks and if lucky, a portion of the wall or a tower. Everything was set up in a symetrical grid pattern and Diadem was rather happy with how it all ended up. So far the camp was abouyt sixty two percent done, and Diadem felt that the build up could continue but the goal at that moment was to finish the wall itself. Once the wall was done, they could take their time on finishing the interior. She had plans to modify and enhance her own structures.

Diadem nodded off in the comfort of her bed she had built on day one in that camp, it still surprised her. It was mostly thanks to the codes that Spyder had given her. Darkness soon took her for the remainder of the night. Diadem slept like the dead. Long and hard, and she never snored.

-8-8-8-

Another year passed and the entire wall was completed, the fortress camp had two gates, one going north towards the city of Tiir, and one going south, towards the Jumanji untamed wilderness.

Spyder had returned from her monthly trip to Tiir to buy antiplaiont bombs and grenades, only in this case to bring the guy who made them with her back to the fortress camp, which was now more like a small fortified town after two years of construction done on the wall and all the soldiers and their families living inside. It was only a matter of time before people started selling their wares within the fortress camp.

Diadem however had made it clear they were a military camp, not a town or city to make a market place. But it didnt stop the women from trading gossip and opnions. The men knew better than t ohaw ktheir own goods. They had no goods to hawk unless it came to the cooking. The antiplant bomb maker had retuened with Spyder and saw then the reason why she kept going every month to buy the antiplant bombs and grenades.

Within minutes of arriving the man had set up a shop inside one of the empty houses within the fortress camp. It was more like a stronghold the more the man thought about it. Even going so far to voice his thoughts on the matter to Diadem who simply called it a fortress camp for the soldiers. As the army grew however they could split off and patrol the woods of the jungle nearby and set up nearby camps and even started another small village that didnt take well and remained very military until the Eshu found it and took it over. Most of the soldiers by that point had become farmers.

So by the time the soldiers had become farmers and the Eshu took over and somehow treated them properly, the farming towns grew to be small trading hubs and ther Eshu became a small annoyance for Diadem and her remaining men, as far as she could tell what farms they still had access to could provide food for as long as needed.

Though she did plan a few raids of nearby former farms to get them back under their control and force the Eshu out. The farmland nearest t othe fortress camp was within the walls however, and it was only a scant few gardens a dedicated squad cared for over time. So food was a solid source of income that Diadem didnt have to worry on for long.

Another year passed, the farms grew a stead ammopunt of food, soldiers came and went. Two more farms were lost and another was regained in a raid. Diadem had begun to learn tatics thanks to Spyder and a few of her newly appiojnted Marshals. Men who could lead the captains and majors.

Raids were established at random, Eshu began making their own farm spots and small camps near and around the Jumanji Valley. Diadem hadnt seen any if at all, patrols within her zone of control, but she didnt mind it for the most part at that point.

One morning at breakfast Spyder asked a question. "So we have food, and drink, and means of defense, but why not explore a bit ? From what I understand there are many mineshafts, most of them abandoned. Why not explore them and work them ?" She had a good point

"We have a stone mine and from what I understand it is nearly depleted." Diadem said thoughtfully, the white marble for the roads in the fortress camp was nearly spent and the roads werent enar a third done. Only the major training zones and the residental areas had it along with the main gate road through the camp.

Diadem finally nodded. "Alright, where are these mineshafts ?" She asked a map was produced by one of her Marshals showing the local area.

"It looks like the latest servey crew brought back this information to us last night, we compiled it during the night in case it was needed. It appears the Eshu have set up mine workings on this mine" The Marshal, a man named Vince said simply.

"So we take the mine from the Eshu and begin supplying our own needs of white marble and other stone types. Fine, take a squad t oscout ahead first and figure out a plan of attack. Its possible we might have to rescue mine workers or at least see how far they were able to get before things went to shit" Diadem said.

"Yes General, anything you want us to do should the camp be lax on defenses ?" Vince asked

"Yes, bring back anything important, soldiers orders, a uniform, their colors or standard for exapmle too if you are able to do so" Diadem said to him. The man nodded and took his leave.

"sending a sqwuad to sneak in and get information of the mine workings, even if it is only to get information of what is there and what the Eshu have found, is risky" Spyder said.

"It was your idea" Diadem said, giving her a smile. Spyder smirked and galnced her way. She knew when she was beat at that moment.

"Fair point." She replied, Spyder so far was glad for the extra soldiers, but she never expected the word of mouth to travel so quickly, real soon the oriental feel of Jumanjis southern and eastern fringes were felt strongly in the fortress camp and it made it felt better and safer. Almost like home actually for the spider demoness. "So whiel they are on scout mission. What about us ?"

"For now we eat breakfast, I should have had Vince get his squad after breakfast, but he and his men can have double rations when they get back, providing nothing bad happens." Diadem said. Vince was a good soldier and a great advisor, as a Marshal he was directly under her in rank and able to lead up to two hundred and fifty soldiers. A good quarter of their one thousand soldiers who werent farmers or split off to start smallecampments or manning the mine they were nearly spent of.

"What about the old mine ?"" Spyder asked as the two women got their food and sat down to eat.

"As soon as we have the other mine under our control we will seal our current one or use it as a prison or something." Diadem said. It made sense, mostly. But the idea of such an old prison complex underground and built into a mineshaft made it slightly scary.

"Spooky" Spyder said

"What ?" Diadem asked her

"Nothing" Spyder smirked. Diadem gave her a dirty look, both women stifled a lugh and ate their breakfast. It was not long after breakfast that Vince sent a scout back with the information they were able to steal from the small Eshu camp.

"What is it ?" Diadem asked seeing the scout arrive. Vince trusted this man, Samuel rather much to get the information and illgotten gains the man had on him from the camp.

Samuel set the goods on the table to show them off. "Marshal Vince decided to wait on your word for what to, when we got there a small group of Eshu were working as if they are the miners, the mine we were able to get into easily. There is qwhitre stone within it, lots of it, along with gold and gemstone geodes" Samuel said

Diadem inspected the uniform the scout had taken from a sleeping Eshu, the coloration was of a pale to dark blue, with a strange design upon the left shoulder. A Crane inside of a pale blue circle on a white background. Not a design she was used to seeing. "Alright, how many in total are at the mine ?"

"Only a dozen men General, Marshal Vince thinks that with your orders our squad can assinate or outright overwhelm, your choice." Samuel replied. The squad Vince had taken was a good two dozen men. And most if not all of them were incredibly gifted at stealth work.

"Alright, infiorm Marshal vince we want as much of the mine workings the Eshu have in place undamaged, so Assassinations it is. As soon as the Eshu are dead, Vince is to begin sending white stone to us so we can continue building our roads." Diadem said to him after a long careful moment of thought.

"Yes ma'am" Samuel said with a Wolfe salute before darting off.

"So this is the Eshu's commonor outfit huh ?" Spyder asked seeing the strange emblem in the sleeve of the overcoat of the samurai kimono. "It looks similar to the armor design I faced off against a few years ago when I was looking for you in Kiphize"

"Yeah you mentioned going against a handful of Isu soldiers, Samurai types, its possible they have been here before us and have something set up in terms of economy or the like" Diadem said, she went quiet in thought once again as she pondered what it all might mean. There was a strong chance things might go sideways on them. So she had to be ready for such an event. If it ever happened at least.

"That is possible yes" Spyder replied. She only remerbmered the four guys that tried to fight her in the tavern. Three men and a woman, Soju, Hane, Isou and Hana. "They might have even been here before you came here too and begun building up things, one of them called me a bonge, whatever that meant."

"I think it was the way you are dressed they thought you a lesser of them." Diade msaid regarding Spyder and her current clothing preference, black clock dress slit dow nthe sides, more like slit in several areas on her skirt in a few layers of thin black nearly sheer matrial, the top a nice thicker matrial of the same black cloth maybe not as layered. A brown leather tied with chains linking the ribbed corset together around her chest made Spyder rarther pretty by way of what she looked like, her long black hair mostly loose yet kept out of her face.

"Maybe. I guess" it might have made sense at the time, but Spyder was also a demones,s so it was possible the samurai saw her as something not human, possibly even something to kill. "I will say one thing though, the samurai dont know their manners very well. If that" Spyder had to smile remembering how Soju had tried to fight her

But at that moment she was more focused on finishing her second helping of food and therefore was too focused on food to remebmer anything pertaining to a two year old fight.

Diadem also ate her breakfast, and after about two hours into the day did Vince and his men begin coming back in pairs a few minutes apart to ensure the mine was guarded, each time a pair returned, two more men went with them to the newly aquired mine and began bringing back more white stone. Diadem then needed to figure out a place to store the white stone or to have the men just up and place it directly where it was to go in the sgtreet paving project.

Soon she knew they'd have it stockpiled to the point of being in the way and needing to be used extensively. The whole plan of saving the stone and eventually using the stone were two things entirely. Two different plans. The first plan was how she was going to store the stuff, the second was how she was going to use it and when.

So she figured store half of what the squad was returning with, use the rest right off. So as every other pair of soldiers brought in a cartful of white stone, the stone was stored in a nearby unfisished section of the fortress camp, the rest of it was used and laid in the paving stones desired pattern at certain locations when required.

Soon another grid section of the fortress camp was completed and the foundations outlined for a new barracks to be built. That was when Diadem got the idea to begin building a more solid grid of structures for possible aids and family members. She didnt know why, but she felt like she should build houses for each, four more to be exact.

So she got started as the soldiers also begain bringing stone, normal brown stone worked as a good foundation layer and soon the foundation outlines for the new buildings were laid and the lumber was brought in for them to go vertical. Within four years Diadem had built for herself a small town of a sort, a foritfied campsite which hasd become more like a fortress or walled castle minus the actual castle keep.

That mere thought of making a castle keep had hert thinking about it and she began making random possible models of such a thing. Maybe she could do such a thing at some point in the near future ? Could she ? Maybe she could do exactly that!

Maybe. She had to plan it out first.

In the mean time she was going to go to Tiir and explore a bit. She wanted to get out and stretch her legs, and maybe speak to Creta. Or meet up with some Eshu and start a fight. She'd decide on the way.


	65. Chapter 65

Jumanji's Creed Welcome to the Jungle

Season 4

Episode 5Speed Zone Ahead

 **1 million years ago**

 **Jumanji Valley**

Arriving in Tiir was normal for Diadem, the place didnt look that much different than what she was used to seeing, some wood or stone buildings, nice marble or wood roads, a over the water section of the city had formed out onto the lake, building on the docks wasnt the smartest idea but who was she to judge as Arendelle did the same thing.

What surprised the woman however was the mere fact that the deeper int othe city she got, the more high tech it begcame, wood gave way t ostone, stone gave way t osteel, steel gave way t oglass. Jumanji was a weird place, the overall culture of Tiir was of a militaristic almost Samurai way of life as most merchants were treated with dignity and most others were treated like shit to walk on or toss aside.

Diadem was treated with respect by most she came across as they recognised her colors and patterns, red with white and gold, silver hair, general dark aura and bad attiude yet there was also an air of respect that Diadem held around herself as she moved through the city of Tiir.

Soon finding herself at Stan's she ordered a drink and asked for Creta, when told rthe keeper hadnt seen Creta or Marta, or even Rain, Diadem thanked him and instead asked about the nearest Eshu office or training ground or meeting area. Or whatever the Eshu used to train their soldiers or go to upon entering a city.

She was directed to a nearby temple and office like complex. On the outside she noticed that there were a few of the over transports available, one of which was a bike looking thing that reminded her of an Arendellian Steed. A hoverbike it was called. It had the same technology as Spyders hover carraige thing.

"Like it ?" Asked a voice, it was a young woman, clearly Samurai by the look of her, and the mask covering her face denoted she was indeed of the seven Clans that favored masks of any design. And that point allowed her to speak freely with anyone. "My name is Hana, I see you like the look of the Bosses Hoverbike ?"

"Is that what it is ?" Diadem asked the masked woman

"Are you new here ?" Hana asked her, clearly confused as to how someone wouldnt know about a Hoverbike. Though it was obvious that Diadem had been there for some time.

"No I just havent been into town in a long time, mostly out in the countryside and smaller villages. This is the first time I have been here to Tiir in, oh four years now I think." Diadem said

"You missed a lot in that much time, so let me give you the basics on how a hover bike works. Hop on" Hana said as she straddled the hoverbike as if riding a horse, then, using a strange key, she started up the pale blue hoverbike. Causing it to emit a low humming noise as it floated a few inches off the ground until Hana gave it a bit of gas.

"Is it safe ?" Diadem asked, she started to like this woman, Hana reminded Diadem a lot of her best friend Pax who became Queen of Arendelle when her baby sister was still born, her brother, a Prince ended up dying in a horse related accident some years before his sister became queen when her mother stepped down when Pax was thirty two.

Hana to Diadem felt as if Pax had come to Jumanji. So she asked the masked woman. "How long have you been here ? In Jumanji I mean"

"All my life" it was possible that Hana was even taken with Diadems beauty, now, Diadem might not be the prettiest on the flower bed, but once picked out she was to most a friend for life. Diadem was hesitant to get onto the hoverbike, so when Hana scooted up the saddkle like seat a bit to show it could hold as many as two people on the transport did Diadem get on behind her.

Hana smiled behind her mask and hit the gas slightly, turning the bike the two headed off. Hana of course knew whose bike she had just taken, it wasnt hers. It was Soju's the man didnt much care for his bewlongings however and Hana had all the keys to each hoverbike as it was to begin with.

The bike shot down the road like a bullet. Hana explained to Diadem how the bike worked and even slowed down enough to allow Diadem to ask questions before heading towards a new area wehre more hoverbikes were kept. Slowing to a halt Hana allowed Diadem to get off before getting off the bike and shutting it off. "Come with me, I can let you pick out a hoverbike, it'll be fine the men here know me and you can trust me." Hana said.

Diadem thought a moment, it was scary and yet somehow it felt oddly familiar and enthralling to have the wind smashing against ones face able to easily move through the streets and roads of Jumanji as quickly as one could made things easier for her for sure.

Diadem and Hana were permitted to enter the vast parking space packed structure filled with hoverbikes. "Pick one, I'll show you how to use it, if you want more then one I can see what I can do. Its possible I can supply you and a few friends of yours with one hoverbike each. But it all deopends on how many friends will need one." Hana explained. The red dressed woman seemed easy going enough, the mask upon her face kept her true identity from being seen by Diadem, but she trusted the woman somehow.

"Any one ?" Diadem asked to Hana who nodded.

"Any bike you pick is yours. Isaer, bring the key box." Hana said as Diadem started looking through the newer models of hoverbikes, then started towards the older models. Looking over them all.

If she could pick any of these to have as her own, what about Spyder, what about the men ? Maybe she could get her Marshals each their own hoverbike, and if the men had it in them, the money from sellingtheir hunting gains to buy one at a discount ? Diadem mentioned this to Hana who went throughtful for a moment then nodded.

"A discount is possible, for your Marshals they'd have to have some form of symbol for me to identify them as your Marshals to get their own hoverbikes freely from here" Hana said. "But it can work"

"Let me find my bike first, then I will send my Marshals to you once I figure out my symbol and colors I want them to use" Diadem said

"Fair deal" Hana replied as the three then walked deeper into the parking structure. They came to a point and halted near some relatively new yet the style outdated bikes. Diadem felt drawn t oone bike in question and when Isaer had brought it out to allow Diadem to look it over further the silver haired woman nodded.

"This one" She said, the color was a bland plain white but could be modified later. She straddled the bike saddle nicely. It was perfect for her. It was more comfortable than she had initally thought it to be at the time as well.

"Excellent choice" Hana said approingly. She then gave the tips and pointers and handed Diadem the key once Isaer produced it. "This is the key, There are always two copies for each bike, Isaer has one and this is it, I have the other unless you want both to trust it to another you see more often, you said yourself you havent been to Tiir in four years" Hana said.

"Thats right, If I take both keys, I can entrust one of them to another I am with constantly." Diadem said, meaning Spyder, it wasnt that the two women were in love or anything, they more or less relied on each other over their experiences than anything else, both were outcasts and became fast friends, and yet they trusted each other with each others lives.

But Diadem had lost track of time, each extra day in Jumaniji sohe spent time traveled just as fast back home in the real world of Arendelle. And yet Diadem found herself forgetting Arendelle, forgetting her mother's endless searching and then raising a family for many generations. Diadem had wondered at times when she stared at the stars wondering how her mother was doing.

But now she also had Hana, the two women hit it off well and somehow Diadem felt she could trust the Isu woman. At least until Diadem finally asked "Are you an Isu ?"

"For the most part yes" Hana replied as Isaer had gone back to his cube shack at the entery to the hoverbike garage. The two women walked Diadems new hoverbike back to where Hana had parked "Though lately with how things are going I am not sure if I can consider myself a proper Isu" Hana said

"Why not ?" Diadem asked as she halted the bike next to Hanas own bike and then went with her to Isaers cube shack to sign some brief easy papers, namely the code number of the bike as well as getting her name. But since Diadem still had yet to get any colors or a pertsonal crest as yet, she really just signed her name with a yellow X and left it at that.

Isaer bowed to her as she and Hana left "Enjoy your new hoverbike madam. We hope to see you again" He said. It was as if he and Hana worked the hoverbike selles business and to have such an inventory made sense to Diadem to sell them off, it also explained why Hana seemed so easy going and easy to approach.

"Thank you" Diadem said to Isaer as the man smiled and left the two alone. Diadem now had her means of getting back to her fortress camp easier. "There is another issue I need to worry of, the roads, what is there to watch for ?"

"Lately the roads being built between here, Zoist and a new village called Riften are patrolled by bandits, but work fast enough and move quickly enough on a hoverbike and you can avoid them." Hana said as she gave some more brief pointers to Diadem and then wished her the best of luck.

Diadem then took hjer new bike and headed back to her fortress camp. She had some new things to figure out. The first was a proper hoverbike garage to construct, the only iossue was where in the camp would said garage get put ?

As she neared her fortress camp the men on watch briefly mistook her for an Eshu and were about to sound the alarm when they recognised her on the hoverbike. "General Diadem, we were not expecting you until this evening." said the soldier at the gate. He regarded the hoverbike briefly confused. "This was your means of returning so quickly to us from your visit to Tiir ?"

"Yes, is Spyder still in the camp or has she gone to oversee the new mine operations ?" Diadem asked.

"Last I recall Lady Spyder was overseeing road paving in G Twelve" The soldier replied as Diadem had slowed her bike to a near halt and started walking it slowly as the soldier walked beside her.

"Thank you, I also need to speak to Marshal Vince concerning a few things. If you can send for him will be good. And be quick about it I have some ideas he might like" Diadem said, the soldier nodded and got busy, rapidly finding another to cover for him at the gate while he went to find Marshal Vince.

Diadems arrival on the hoverbike startled Spyder slightly as the woman was placing a piece of marble stone brick into the pattern of the street they were finishing up in the G Twelve grid area when Diadem showed up out of nowhere. "Whoa!" Spyder dsaid seeingt he bike coming out of nowehre as Diadem easily slowed down and hovered off the paving stones. "Nice bike" Spyder said as Diadem easily fit the pale white transport, the hoverbike was a nice touch.

"Like it ?" Diadem asked. Seeing how Spyder eyed the transport. "it is like your hover carraige thing. A woman named Hana gave it to me, she said I could pick any bike I wanted and it was mine. I'm going to send Marshal Vince to pick out his own bike, if you want to, you can get one too. But I need to figure out a seal and personal colors so Hana will know I sent Vince and yourself"

"Did you say Hana ?" Spyder asked, all of a asudden wondering if she should go to get her own hoverbike.

"I did yes, I didnt mention you I think you should go and speak to Hana, take Vince with you once we figure out a seal and personal colors to send with him. I spoke with Hana and we figured on a deal, anyone I send with my crest and colors are to be given a hoverbike of their choosing, no questions asked. She agreed. All you and Vince have to do is show her my seal and colors, and she'll let you guys pick out your own hoverbikes." if it was that easy there had to be a catch.

"So whats the catch ? There's always a backdoor for the Isu and if Hana is who I think she is, its possible that she might target us later through the hoverbikes." Spyder said simply, she then explained the two year old fight. "What if she remembers that I was the one who beat the shit out of her fellow samurai, would she allow me to get a hoverbike ?"

"If you go with Marshal Vince yes" Diadem replied as she swung her leg over the hoverbike and got off.

"If I go where, General ?" Vince asked as he arrived.

"To the City of Tiir" Diadem said, "But not just yet, first we need to figure out something important, namely, a personal crest for me, along with a set of colors to work with as well."

"A personal crest you say ?" Vince replied, Diadem had drawn when she had the chance do so alone and had drawn all sorts of designs and patterns, but none of them really held her interest. "Perhaps I can be of advice ?" Vince then said

"Please" Diadem replied as Spyder laid another paving stone of white marble on the ground and set it safely into place

"You like to draw, some of the things I have seen you draw are rather nice in design, perhaps you can pick one of them to be your crest ? We can worry of the colors of your choice afterwards" Vince said. Diadem liked that idea and nodded.

"I can work with that" she said as she grabbed a paving stone and laid it next t othe one Spyder had placed. Making the demoness smirk, if only the Caretakers and Overseers could see her at that moment, building a fortress camp, more or less like a small castle, its keep missing, and dozens of houses and barracks within it.

"Tonight then I will see what design will fit best, I want you both there to help me make the right choice, at the same time the soldier that found you. What is his name ?"

"Jackson, he's a good man, new to the area too, I recruited him from Zoist. Seemed a nice kid and nervous around other ranking Isu in the area so I had him come down here to us instead. I trust the kid he's good." Vince replied, "What about him ?"

"I want to promote him, once he recognised me on my hoverbike I sent him to find you, I want him to be from a common soldier to a captain. Infact if that is not good enough we can make new ranks, We have Marshalsz, Majors and Captains, whats left ?" Diadem said

"Perhaps Lieutenant ? Or maybe seargant ?" Spyder spoke up as she placed two more white stone bricks into place on the road, another soldier was gently pouring wet sand into the cracks and then covering it with the ash paste.

"I like that, alright, send for Jackson, I think he will make a good Lt, it wont be as high as captain, so he will be able to command a squad if he wishes." Diadem said, she then said "I'll be waiting at my building, I will work on the model a bit and figure out a hovercraft parking area and where it will go" She said

"Yes General, I will find Jackson and meet you there" Vince said taking his leave as Spyder placed another white marble stone into place before standing up.

"That's that for now. Storew the rest" She told the soldiers nearby, the men nodded and began stacking the incoming white stone near to the site of work to be done. The two women then walked Diadems new hoverbike over to her cabin house of a sort. It was more of a cabin than a tent by that point and the woman still planned to expand the buildings already present. Looking across the firepit area she saw the other structures taking shape and going vertical.

Two houses, one clearly designed for a woman who liked to plan things and needed the space for some odd reason Diadem couldnt explain had been built. Two others had their foundations done and a few beams set up. There was still the structure of the interiors of each house cabin, whatever they were at that point she hadnt figured that part out yet.

Going into her cabin, that was what she decided to call her house, Diaden exited with a stack of loose leaf papers, each one had a bunch of different designs and drawings on them, small pieces of wisdome as if she was keeping her old journal again. There was stuff she had found even in Jumanji like she had found in Arendelle.

"Alright, these are the papers Vince mentioned." Diadem said as she set the stack on the outside table and the two went through them a few times, finding a few they liked and a few they didnt. Vince soon arrived with Jackson and Diadem made his promotion offical. Being a Lt gave Jackson some leeway on orders, but also made him feel important, he felt that captain would be too high and so Lt was best suited for him. He liked it quite honestly.

So then the four of them went through the papers and they soon found a design they all liked. Now cam the issue of color picking. They ended up using a mix of Diadems clothing colors and the design shape of the crest matched the layout of the fortress camp itself. That settled both men with Spyder left on the hovercarriage for Tiir to speak to Hana.

Leaving Diadem to begin work on designing and working out where a hovercraft garage could be kept. For several hours she figured out the design of the guarage easily, it was the placement of it that became an issue, finally the low long design could be broken up and placed in each grid block. Ablto hold enough hoverbikes for that section.

It was perfect. Which however meant she now had to figure out the foundations for them, but she knew she could figure that out easily. As she left her cabin she went to the first place to have hoverbiks parked and set down the foundation lines, thankfully there was only three or four white marble pavers to move, and that was easy to do as they hadnt been pasted in yet.

The foundation lineup set, Diadem took a brief break, drinking a odd drink the men called coffee, she watched as Spyder, then Vince, and finally Jackson pulled into the fortress camp. Spyder rode a sleek newer model design similar to Diadems own hoverbike, only in this case it was a nice stealth shiny black with a hint of purple to it. Vince found a neutral green gray model, and Jackson also had a similar colored model of a differnet style. Five total hovercraft once Spyders hovercarrier was delivered with more lumber as expected for that day of the week.

"Good choices" Diadem said simply

"You were right, Hana was no trouble, she recognised me though, and said that she was sorry for Soju's attack two years ago, but she said we could take the bikes we chose, and I liked the look of yours so I tried to match the style but in black, I like how it looks." Spyder said, which made Diadem smile

"See" Diadem said in reply. "I told you Hana was nice. We might have an in with some of the Isu now. Hana I know we can trust." Diadem said.

"She recognised your colors but said she could memories the crest."Vince spoke up as they found a place to park the hoverbikes safely and out of the way. Seeing the foundation lines Vince figured where Diadem had them park the bikes within said lines and said "I see you were busy."

"Foundation lines, we want to break up the parking garages ?" Spyder asked seeing two sets of foundation lines, one on one side of the road, the other foundation lines on the other side, along both cabins.

"Something like that" Diadem replied simply. "It was good that Hana recognised her colors chosen at least. Diadem pointed out the two designed she had made in the ground. "As soon as the men are done with the paving in the next grid section over we're going to begin work here. Each section I measured using my own hoverbike to decern total space for each bike to make it easy to get on and off them." Spyder saw the wall points for each stall, so to speak.

"Makes sense" Spyder nodded as did Vince.

"Anything else General, or shall I get back to gateduty ?" Jackson then asked

"As of right now no, nothing else to worry about." Diadem said thoughtfully, "when you go on duty though remember that you might now be a Lt, but you're still a fellow soldier like your fellow soldiers on gate duty." Diadem said, it was good sound advice, and Jackson took it to heart.

"Yes ma'am" He said before taking his leave.

That then left just Diadem, Vince and Spyder. The last of which had figured out the design that Diadem was aiming for "Let me get this right, you want to make a parking system here with two covered areas, and an open lot for testing or other work ?"

Diadem nodded "exactly, the more hoverbikes we have, we will need a place for them to remain dry. But we'll also need a place for them t obe worked on if the need for such work happens it can happen in this area. The wall will be on three sides." Diadem walked the design out with Spyder and Vince, the latter of which nodded liking the diea, Spyder wasnt so sure. A third wall would have tobe built of stone or wood, either could work, or even just the backj of another building that could go there ? Diadem was still in the planning stage of this new design and she was so far exited to get into it so easily and quickly at that point.

"Alright, so we add a second wall, and a rooftop overhang for each wall so water can drain. You really want someone to take over this after you leave. I think I know of a few Faerie who can move in here to keep the place" Spyder mused. The ladies would enjoy it, the guys too, most Seelie liked a artistic flow to everything though, and those in the Kreen district could also enjoy living there.

"Whatever works" Diadem said.

Spyder finally nodded "Alright, tomorrow we begin allocating resources to begin construction on the new design" She said. Diadem smiled and agreed.


	66. Chapter 66

Jumanji's Creed Welcome to the Jungle

Season 4

Episode 6 The Call of the Underground Palace

 **1 Million years ago**

 **Jumanji Valley**

While exploring and hearing stories from various miners and soldiers. Diadem found by word of mouth the possiblity of exploring a palace that was built underground. The mere idea of it being underground made things enjoyable for her and somehow it made things just slightly more fun. And so she began asking for bits and pieces of a map to piece together where the underground palace was.

Just getting the map completed was the hard part. Between requesting map parts and getting the map took a good week to nearly two weeks. But soon Diadem had what she needed to begin exploring the underground palace, or rather, at least finding the dang thing.

According to the miners the palace was apparently rather large, and entirely underground. So the task then was to find the front door, so to speak. So that in mind, Diadem headed off into the mine shaft and found a tunnel that they had broken into and began exploring it on her own.

She was shortly joined by Spyder. "How did you manage to track me ?"

"I'm a spider remember ? I have many eyes, and besides you might need my help." Spyder replied simply. Diadem smiled then nodded.

"Alright, lets go" the two women headed deeper into the ground and followed a underground river for some dozen paces before crossing over it in a natrual rock bridge. "Kind of reminds me of that Isu temple where we fdirst found Jumanji." Diadem mused

"Indeed, it looks a lot like it. You think it could be an old isu temple we're looking for ?" Spyder asked out of the blue whe nshe began to recognise the arcitecture of the structures they were wandering through. Ages old yet still well kept and in some areas, rather clean and well kept. "It seems that someone has been here before us" Spyder said seeing the cleanliness of some of the areas they walked through.

They passed a set of rooms, they looked livable. "Is it possible someone might be using this for a living space ?" Spyder then asked a few moments later as they moved into a well lit and structured room, "Ok this is not what I expected." Spyder said.

They had exited a structure and arrived into another one. Around them well designed and amazingly devoid of dust was lined with doors, windows and prestine walls of white and black stone pillars and designs.

"Wow" Diadem said, seeing the first set of doors and one structure nearby, she tossed aside her torch and headed for the first door and gently pushed it open. The door opened soundlessly as Diadem took a peek into the well lit room. It seemed that something kept the place clean and brightly lit.

"This is not quite what I expected" Diadem mused simply seeing the detail on the walls and how designed the rooms were. "Send for the soldiers, we can fortify this and use it as storage perhaps ? Maybe even a underground army can be kept here until it is needed" a back up army. Units could be trained there and could also reside there and expand the underground town. It was the perfect plan.

"If you think so" Spyder replied as she gave the order to a spider nearby who relayed it rapidly to others to send word and directions of how to get to that structure. "But this does not look like the palace we're looking for." Spyder had a point even though Diadem planned to really just explore and learn more about Jumanji.

"This might be part of Jumanji, come on. Lets explore further" Diadem had then marked the doors they had found with notes and runes her men understood. "housing" said one rune, "training area" said a few others. "guard zone" said a third set of runes.

Moving deeper into the structures they had found rthe ground steadly sloped downwards and they came upon a large courtyard of a sort with a massive rotted out gateway leading somewhere up some stone steps. "That might be the Underground Palace the men spoke about" Diadem said pointing at the structure, the door was made of solid gold it looked like, or maybe it was bronze, in the low light of the massive cavern.

Spyder found some shelves in a wall nearby. And saw dozens of glass cubes. "You think this might be for something ?"

"Those blocks look familar" Diadem said, she had seen her mother use them before, to track things and sometimes track targets to protect the kingdom. But at that moment, it wasnt too much of a worry for them. As far as Diadem knew, such a wall didnt even exist in Jumanji.

Boy was she wrong.

Coming to a fast halt at a sudden pedestal, Diadem saw clearly why the cubes were present. "Well shit" Diadem swore seeing the data wall scrolling with information endlessly in a pale white and blue coloration. The data floated like a hologram off the wall. "They have one here too"

"Have one what ?" Spyder asked stepping up next to her friend. Her heart fell into her stomach with a splash seeing the data on the wall. "Well, I was expecting Isu technology, but nothing like the Hindravag spirit wall." Hindravag had a place of mostly bandits and some other things. Most of it not very good. Or at lease useful.

Stepping past the data wall Diadem found the stairs up to the gate, three stone steps of white marble. "This way" Diadem said, the two women headed up the short flight of stairs and then headed deeper into the courtyard for the underground palace. However as they got close enough the structure changed slightly, it was orifgtinal nice and clean from their point of view, but as they got closer, time had taken its toll, somehow the data wall was still operational.

Diadem drew her bow and nocked an arrow as she and Spyder advanced, Spyder drawing her own demonic designed sword in one hand as she held the torch in another. Possibly a very dangerous thing was in the design overall. "Watch your step" Diadem said seeing the sudden ledge in the cfvourtyard, devoid of water the ancient pools had grown broken and crumbling, blackened with age and rotted moss.

"This place used to be quite active judging by some of the lived in areas we've found." Spyder mused as the two women advanced closer to the main doors of the palace.

"Its possible it might be worse inside. Come on." Diadem advanced up the stairs t othe main door, it was wide open and she could easily get inside. Tossing a lit torch inside the two women were abel to get throughjthe open door and into the underground palace. "Kind of reminds me of Arendelle's sewers" Diadem grumbled the smell was about the same

"It does, possibly worse. There might be dead in here." Spyder said quietly, though her voice echoed slightly in the large front hall. There was a strong possibltiy that something was still alive down there. "Alright, what is the plan now ?" the demoness asked.

Diadem went towards what looked like the throne as two large sets of stairs went both up and down to either side. Coming to a railing of stone and rotted wood, Diadem saw that the throneroom was below, and they stood on a more or less middle level of the structure. "That must be the throne room, or audience hall" She said

"Looks it" Spyder replied, the two women turned and went down a flight of stairs, rthe sounds of water were heard and the sight of its sounds was soon seen. Water was rushing into a broken fountain structure and trickling over time in many other directions. It made Spyder slightly nervous.

Moving on both women found a room packed with weapons coated in dust, another room packed with armor stacked neatly by apparently size, also coated in dust. The armor looked similar to that of an Isu samurai type of armor. "Reminds me more and more of a Isu camp" Diadem mumbled. Spyder nodded

The two women then headed further down what had to at one point, been red carpet, now rotted and broken and was at that popint nothing more than a inlay of gold designs and patterns upon the floor. Finally getting to the foot of the throne chair stairs they took a better look around. Dozens of dead bodies littered the floor, that was the scent of the rotting smell.

The throne itself was clean and well kept, as if someone had been using it, even recently. "I do not think we are alone here" Diadem mused drawing back her bow calmly.

"I agree" Spyder replied.

"Who are you ?" Said a new voice, a older man of a sort, turning rapidly, The two women recognised him easily. "You!" Hideiji growled seeing the two women. "How did you get here ?"

"Exploring the random mine workings" Diadem said, that was the truth, mostly.

"So, exploration is it ?" Hideiji asked the man thought a moment, before him stood two of his enemies who at one point tried to kill him. "What do you want ?"

"Answers for one thing" Diadem said simply in reply

"And if you dont get them ?" Hideiji asked her

"I start shooting" Diadem said deadpan.

Hideiji thought a moment, "Alright, what do you want to know ?"

"What is this place ? Who built this place ? Why are you here ?" Diadem asked in rapid succession.

Hideiji thought a moment before answering and said "I will answer your third question first. I am here because I am doing the same as you, I heard of this place and thought to explore it. When you said you werent alone I figured call out and see who you were, how was I supposed to know it would be you of all people ?"

"Answer my questions before I shoot" Diadem growled raising her bow.

Hideiji raised his hands "Alright alright; fact of the matter is this, nobody knows who built this place, only that it was built and someone lived here and in the city. Having your men take it might be the best option, or seal it off. Or something." Hideiji didnt know of her plan, so he suggested it.

"I might do that" Diadem mused. "Its big enough to hold an army"

"Indeed, but thats not why we're here, your first question I will answer." he finally said. Looking around himself he took it all in. "This is the Underground Palace. According to legend and stories it used to house one of the greatest races in Jumanji. But now it sits in ruin, a recent fight happened here from rumors and I am glad to see they were true."

"So others know of this place instead of us three ?" Spyder asked.

"Yes, last I know a Isu tribe, known as a Clan had taken to mining and underground structures.. If I were you I'd try to find their mine workingas and bases with mines before focusing on the underground angle." Hideiji said.

"Why are you helping us ?" Diadem asked him

"Why not ?" Hideiji had noplace else left to go.

"Alrigfht, one last question" Diadem said after trading looks with Spyder. Hideiji waited for the question but did not expect the type of question to be asked. "Can I trust a man who does not trust himself ?" Hideiji had lied about being a Isu defector, and had lied about being a werewolf defector. He was infact from Arcadia.

"No" Hideiji finally said after a long moment. The way he said it, even his even calm, almost quite tone made Diadem wonder if the man was telling the truth. Fact of the matter was, Hideiji was alone, and trying to con his way through life was the only thing he had never known.

Diadem lowered her bow, she felt she coud trust Hideiji. "Alright, you're in. I feel that I can trust you. But you have to earn my trust, dont make this a mistake in where my trust is placed. Understand ?" Diadem said to the man

Hidiji nodded "Agreed, I can work with you with whatever you need" He said, it was going to be a long night ahead of them, so the group then headed back., Diadem felt it was a worthwhile exploring however,. And made note to return later.

-8-8-8-

A week passed, then another, Diadem and her men had only managed to explore a fraction of the underground palace that she had discovered, the structure itself was massive. And the city to its north was larger than first thought. So Diadem sent the squads out in sets of twelve to explore.

Over the following month, Diadem had managed to set up a viable means of backing up the new army space with her men and soldiers were looking forwards to exploring their new digs. So to speak. Anything that had been caved in was cleared by a squad and explored carefully by another to ensure that nothing was waiting t okill anything that walked into the newly cleaned space.

Nobody knew much of the area however and it only made things slightly easier if that. Allowing Diadem and her men some strengths in working the new space, the underground palace had called to Diadem somehow and she was exploring it once again

This time alone Diadem had found her way into the upper levels of the structure after splitting off from her men., twin daggers ready, Diadem advanced carefully into each room and ensured that she was safe in each one before moving on.

She came across a structure that was seemingly built before or after the other parts of the palace and city were built, this one made of black square stones and built up nicely. Diadem was reminded then of the Blackrock Temple back in Arendelle, where her mother had her sleep for one night alone with no help. Diadem got little if any sleep that night. And her mother knew it.

Turning a corner into the blackrock like room she found what she sought. A Piece of Isu technology was indeed there. And it was apparently holding the structure together the more she saw the designs it was making as it floated over the pedestal without issue. This was going to be an interesting day for sure.

A map formed from the device when she neared it, as if the underground palace knew why she was there. Diadem followed all sorts of routes on the map before smiling, yes, she had what she sought then it seemed. It was perfect. Thanking the map from where it came the map faded away, allowing Diadem to leave of her own free will.

Stepping from the structure Diadem took it all in carefully. Where it let her out was into another hallway of this time a mix of black and white stonework on the floor. Which honestly was a scary thought. The map directed her to take that route so she started walking it calmly, carefully.

Finally coming to a halt at the door to a room Diadem stared at the strange strings of data, it looked as if was a map of the stars, but why ? "A star map ?" Diadem mused aloud. She recopgnised many of the constellations and could easily write them down. So as soon as she had written the journal down later that night in her room, Diadem never saw the star map again.

Moving through the new area on her own it was well lit, and well kept, Diadem found it strange how something could be so old and yet look so very new. It didnt matter at the moment though, she had to get back to her army, back to Spyder. Another door opened and allowed her through, it lead out into the normal hallway of the Underground Palace, it was as if the gateway she had gone through to get to the Blackrock vault as she mentally called it, was a waygate.

Looking slightly confused the woman instead went looking for Spyder and found her in the fortress camp overseeing the construction for the hoverbike parking areas. It was moving faster than expected and thankfully Spyder was able to allocate enough resources to begin work.

On seeing Diadem Spyder remarked "You look worse for wear, what happened ? The guys said you left and were gone for hours"

"Was it really that long ?" Diadem asked

"Yers I even sent spiders looking for you, but they never could find you." Spyder said, "What happened down there ? Why were you gone so long ?"

"I found a waygate, I think" Diadem then detailed what she had found and held up her star map as she called the six dozen pages of start patterns, none of it made sense to Diadem or to Spyder.

"So you found a map of the stars ? Anything else ?" Spyder asked

"Yes, a waygate and I think a piece of Eden too" Diadem then detailed the strange orb that floated over a pedestal but wouldnt let her touch it.

Spyder took it all in like a sponge and when Diadem was done speaking she spoke up. "A Piece of Isu technology is an important thing, I cannot help but wonder how it even got here to Jumanji. This place is a place made of nightmares." Spyder then detailed how Jumanji was an Arcadian Relic and was born mostly of nightmares people had that filtered through the dreaming as a whole.

"Jumanji then is older than even us, even older than Arendelle ?" Diadem asked

"Yes, much older than Arendelle, possibly even before the Isu even came. If they somehow managed to come here and build the temple as we call it an Underground Palace, that must be where they lived with the orb in the center of it all." Spyder replied

It made sense to Diadem, if the Isu had indeed spread over the earth, what about other planets ? Her mother spoke of Dragons, but Diadem had never met a dragon in her life. Diadem had no idea just how wild her life was about to get at that moment.

"So what happens now ?" Diadem asked

"Right now I wanted to finish this hoverbike parking area, at least until you showed up. Now I am more worried of you, you look starving and tired. Its nearly dinner time and you were gone since this morning" Spyder said

"That long ?" Diadem asked, Spyder simply nodded. "Alright, what is for dinner ?"

-8-8-8-

The next few days were a blur as construction continued now that Diadem had returned, the underground palace was carefully explored and the city rapidly populated which allowed Diadem t oget more soldiers under her wing to train and send out to explore and start small farm hubs for more food supplies. Rthankfully the men and women under her command thrived and actually worked well together. Diadem refused to be the sole leader of the place and said that if she were to lead them, the power would get to her head. She didnt want that.

So they chose to instead lead themselves. Dfiadem was always on hand however, everyone got along very well with each other and the soldiers got better with each passing day at what they did.

It left little time for Diadem to explore further. She had explored what she wanted to explore, now it was time to see Nigel about a few things. That is, if Nigel was a real person. He had referred to Jumanji being under some sort of bad omen for some odd reason.

Though he was rather nice. And Diadem liked his company more than she had first thought. "Send word for Nigel, he should be somewhere, hopefully he can be of aid here. Maybe."

"You want his advice ?" Spyder asked. She had heard of Nigel but never met the man. So where had he come from ? "Where did he come from ?"

"No idea, he jut showed up last year in a jeep and wanted to talk to me, he even knew my name too, called me Lady Diadem" Diadem said in reply. That made sense. If Nigel knew Diadems name, then he most likely knew Spyders name too

"What do you want me to do ?" Spyder asked as she already knew the answer to that question.

"Try and find Nigel, its possible something is going on, the last day or so has been weird weather patterns." Diadem said. The last week alone had two rainy days, and the rest of the week was mostly cloudy to nearly pitch dark at night.

"Alright, I will look for him." Spyder said, she had done the time spell on herself by that point before going out and looking for Nigell, but for some reason the job felt off for her to go looking for the guy. So as she left she spoke. "If I find him I will send him to find you."

"Good, I will not be leaving camp anytime soon." Diadem said, hoping that Spyder wouldnt be too long. So as Spyder left the camp for her million year journey at Nigels request. Diadem got busy working on her fortress camp. Adding another mine shaft to find more stone. They could sell the stuff or even build up some cities in the area with it she had thought. But then the mineshaft was going to be something to care for and guard if it was outside the walls. So she started thinking and working out on how to make it work better. If that.

A good month passed before Nigel showed up. "Lady Diadem, you sent for me ?" he asked her.

"Yes I did. I need your thoughts on something concerning the weather patterns" Diadem said. "Do you know anything of why the weather has been so strange ? Heavy thundering rain one day cloudy the next. With no plain sunlight the last month alone ?"

Nigel thought a moment then produced a stone about as big as his head. Saying "Jumanji is in greave danger. This stone is rthe Kaiju's Eye. A woman contacted me and wanted me to be her field guide, she said she was searching for the fabled Kaiju shrine the home of the legendary Jewel of Jumanji. I didnt know she was planning on taking the stone." Diadem had to stare at Nigel as he explained how he had stolen the stone and fled with his life.

"What is the womans name ? The woman who took it ?" Diadem asked

"She called herself Elsa Overt." Nigel replied, "Former supermodel and infamous grave robber. She sought to steal the stone, when I thought she wanted to document its location. I was wrong" Nigel had trust issues it looked like.

"Dont worry, The stone is safe here." Diadem had no idea that she was abouyt to have visitors.

Very important vistors.


	67. Chapter 67

Jumanji's Creed Welcome to the Jungle

Season 4

Episode 7 Heros are Born

 **1 week before Spike and the others arrive**

 **Jumanji Valley**

She had a week, and Nigel had informed her and even given her the stone, but Spyder had been gone a montrh before Nigel had arrived. Nigel had told her about a newcomer, a woman named Elsa. Why had such a woman shown up ? Well, the weather was the main factor, had Nigel not explained to her of what happened, things might not go as good as originally intended.

Thankfully Diadem had the chance to set things right. She had about a week, a few days right ? No more like seven months if the way Jumanji was for her. It was already what three or so years she had been there ? And apparently a million or more had passed since she and Spyder entered ?

And thinking of Spyder, where was her friend ?

Nigel made ready to take his leave as Diadem halted him. "Nigel, is there anything more I need to know of who is coming here ?" She asked him

Nigel smiled. "You are going to need the valuable help and skills of your friends in order to finish this game. That's all I can tell you. Good luck" Nigel said to her. "The goal for you I will recite in verse, return the jewel and lift the curse, if you wish to leave the game, you must save Jumanji, and call out its name" He said before heading off as Diadem smiled and let the man leave

She had friends coming to find her ? So where was Spyder ? Diadem went to the main centeral area of her fortress camp. "Vince!" She called out. The man was nearby and came at her call

"Yes General ?" Vince replied as he arrived to the planning table.

"Has anyone heard or seen Spyder ?" Diadem asked, "She's been gone a full lunar month" Diadem was worried and needed Spyder there for her advice. Which meant that without Spyder, Diadem was more or less out of her element, then again she had begun work on the fortress camp on her own before Spyder had arrived.

"I am sorry, General, but nobody has seen or heard from Lady Spyder since she left here last month." Vince replied "However some of the men reported hearing the arrival chime some time ago."

"I see, very well, have the men fan out and work farms for the forseeable future, get the others ready for a raid, the Eshu will be gearing up for battles soon and I want the men ready." Diadem said

"Yes General" Vince said as a woman arrived, dressed in a officers uniform similar to a pirate the woman briefly stopped Vince and asked for the commander of the camp. Getting directed to Diadem.

Seeing the officer arriving Diadem half smiled. "Can I help you ?"

"You are the one I was sent to see ?" the woman asked her.

"Was I ?" Diadem questioned in reply. "That depends entirely on who sent you, and why, as well as who you are."

The woman smiled. "I am Anji Hun, first officer and right hand of Princess Xianda. We need your help" Anji replied calmly. She explained why she was there.

"Did Nigel send you ?" Diadem then asked

"No, Officer Adha Shaer recommended you. Because some of her soldiers had witnessed you in combat recently" Anji said.

"I see" Diadem replied, then she said "Alright, you came here out of your own intiative, so I wont turn you away. What do you need me for ?"

"Princess Xianda is in danger, we fear darkness in mens hearts might target her. Others in her inner circle have been slain or forced to do things against their will. Xianda wants the truth revealed, as well as those forcing her inner circle destroyed." Anji said to her.

"I see" Diadem replied. "How long do I have ?"

"Princess Xianda wishes this to be quiet and not within sight of anyone. But at the same time she wants the truth revealed in a subtle manner if you can help it." Anji said, the officer smiled. "Princess Xianda wished to inform you also should you accept her request, you wil lhave full access to the palace at Naploli" She said. Which made Diadem rather interested in what was just said.

"Napoli ?" Diadem repeated. Had towns and cities sprung up on their own within days ? "How far is that from here ?" Diadem brought up a map.

"Half a day on foot," Anji replied, she indicated a nearby large city built on the sea. "If you can come to us as quickly as you can, Princess Xianda can give you the full story." Anji said.

Diadem didnt like it but she agreed to the proposal and said she would arrive at the palace to speak with Xianda the next morning. At that moment she needed to plan things ahead of time, what to wear before royalty, it wasnt Arendelle royalty, it was something else entirely.

"Thank you, I will let Princess Xianda know of your pending arrival and when to expect you. When you arrive in Napoli speak to a guard, any guard and inform them that Officer Anji had requested your precense, they will then escort you and guide you to the palace where I and Princess Xianda will be waiting." Anji said, Diadem nodded. Sounded about right for such a proposal.

A few hours later and Diadem went hunting.

-8-8-8-

"You dont look too good" Jalen said upon seeing Spyder as the woman stepped into his outpost. As a Jumanji Field Guide, Jalen was originally a Waygate Guard before meeting Diadem and Spyder. A native of Arcadia and in a way a native of Jumanji as well.

"You try getting killed by a energy rode up your ass and exploding and then waking up falling from the sky with a ding dong sound and then tell me how you look" Spyder replied, though it was mostly in a funny tone.

"Long day ?" Jalen then asked as he cleared off a sofa for Spyder to rest on.

"Yes, a very long, very painful day" Spyder replied as she collapsed into a sofa. "My debt is paid though, so I am free again. Marcus was a nice man though, its a shame he is gone now."

"Want to talk about it ?" Jalen asked, normally people would talk about how they felt, other times not so much, Spyder however seemed to want to talk about it, and for that Jalen was greatful, as was Spyder herself.

"Yes actually" Spyder said as she relaxed on the sofa. "Marcus found me and saved my life after I was about to get executed, if it wasnt for him I'd be dead and back in Jumanji faster and sooner."

"You wanted to die in the real world ?" Jalen asked her

"Yes and no" Spyder said

"Yes and no ?" Jalen was puzzled. What did she mean yes and no ?

"Yes I wanted to come back to Jumanji sooner and be with you and Diadem sooner rather then later and help with the soldiers and Eshu control, but no I couldnt get back here so quickly as originally planned because of a life debt I owed to a guy named Marcus, and when he was killed my life debt was transffered to his son. So when I sacrificed my life to protect the son, the son said my debt was filled and I could pass in peace"

Spyder was upset at that point. "Next thing I know I am falling from who knows how high to slam into a lake and wake up in pain from a sore butt"

"So that explains why you look like shit" Jalen said simply, Spyder eyeballed him a gentle glance before smiling. "So, job's done ?"

"I need to rest up before doing anything further" She then said at long last. It didnt make much sence to anyone exactly just why.

"I see" Jalen said, try as he might he couldnt take his eyes off the beautiful womans body. Spyder was a looker for sure.

"I just need to heal up, be rested up for anything that happens. Send the guys out and have them watch for Spike or Mark, or anyone new to the area asking where Diadems camp is" Spyder said. "If they get stopped by anyone asking where Diadem resides or even where Nigels camp is at. Let me know and see if you can get Nigel to direct them to the Bazaar

Jalen nodded. "Let you know, then direct to the bazaar ?"

Spyder shook her head "No, direct them to Nigel, he will direct them to the Bazaar, you and I will meet up with them there. Should be any day now."

"While you were away though Diadem got a job offer" Jalen then remembered what Diadem had told him.

Spyder smirked "So Napoli is a big enough city to warrant royalty ruling it" She mused, "If Diadem got offered a job there to expose secrets and a second inner circle pulling the strings, things might go sideways for the people in question."

"This woman, this Princess Xianda, I have heard of her parents, both of them slain in combat rather recently with the Eshu, a woman named Elsa" Jalen said

Spyder sat up straighter. "What ?"

"What ?" Jalen asked her, "What did I say ?"

"You just said a woman named Elsa was here and had attacked Napoli and killed Princess Xiandas parents. Now she is next in line for the throne and half her council think a queen should be elected not just crowned ?" Spyder replied

Jalen smirked, "That is basically it in a nutshell. Diadem left the fortress camp for Napoli this morning about sunup" He said.

Well that settled it. "Diadem will be in Napoli for the duration of their transition most likely. If it is what I think it is, she wont be able to just eliminate a simple threat, but a full conspiracy." Spyder then said. For now it was out of her hands. "In the mean time I will rest up here on this sofa for the rest of today, and all of tonight, and then tomorrow I will go to the Bazaar and find a brothel to hang out in. agreed ?"

"Fine by me, you know your way around here. Oh and Hana wanted to see you, she wouldnt say why, but she wanted to see you about something important, something about escaping Jumanji and the other Isu clans without them knowing." Jalen said

Spyder smirked, trust Hana to remember that Spyder was a demoness of Arcadia and the Dreaming. "So Hana wants to esdcaspe Jumanji into the Dreaming ?" She mused

"From what it sounds like, yes" Jalen replied. Diadem had often asked Spyder what the Dreaming was like. The Dreaming was the stuff of dreams, the stuff dreams were made of really. "Is it a bad thing ?"

"No, far from bad, it means that the Isu are getting worse, or somehow changing from within and Hana wants out before it reaches her. Where is Hana now ?" Spyder then asked.

"Last I knew she was sticking around near the Bazaar" Jalen said.

"I see, alright, tomorrow when I am well rested I will go to the Bazaar, Haha I trust, knows where to pick a place to stick to ?" Spyder said, Jalen nodded. "Good night, Jalen" Spyder then said before laying back on the sofa and falling asleep

"Good night, Spyder" Jalen replied before getting up, Spyder had given him her orders basically. He was to send out guys to watch for and aid Spike and Mark when they showed up. Jalen got a blanket for Spyder and helped her relax in the makeshift bed before heading out to act as a field guide and do as Spyder asked.

Jalen Alscari was a native of the Dreaming, originally a Waygate Guard captain he was comissioned to go through the waygate into Jumanji at Spyders request for him to do so in order to have backup within the Jumanji relic yet also not be tied to it. Jalen could die in Jumanji, and he'd only wake up in the Waygate medical ward zone inside Arcadia.

Which was partly why he loved his job, thanks to Spyder, Jalen was able to ensure that he was where he wanted to be. Jumanji was a interesting albiet dangerous place, and somehow it felt like home. Better than being a Waygate Guard that was for sure

Jalen stepped outside of his outpost, a dozen men were milling about and he gave them their new orders. They were to watch for Spike or Mark.

-8-8-8-

Napoli was a grand city built over a lake and into a mountain on the edge of said lake. The city was grand as it was in design and beauty as was its people. Regal, elegant, they had an air of someone in a hurry to get shit done in a posh manner. But that didnt stop Diadem from speaking to a nearby Guard. "Officer Anji has requested me" She told the man. Who looked her over and nodded. He had been warned, all the guards had been warned and given Diadems appearance.

The man nodded again "This way, Madam" He said to her before leading the way to the Palace of Napoli where Anji waited outside of, seeing Diadem with the guard she waved the man away.

"Glad you could make it on such short notice." Anji said to her.

"I figured it better to come sooner than later. Can you give me a brief rundown on whats been going on ?" Diadem said as the two women began a slow walk towards the palace front door

"Tw oweeks ago a woman named Elsa showed up and killed Princess Xianda's mother and father in cold blood, mostly to show who was in command of Jumanji really, but Xianda refused to listen and I and her other trusted soldiers ghuard her carefully with our lives. But I fear, just as she does. Someone might try something at the Celetial Ball in five days,"

"A masked ball ?" Diadem asked. Anji nodded. Anyone could enter such a place, a carnivale like that could be rather dangerous as well. So the dangers of such an event would be compounded three fold on many levels. "Do you know of where the ball will occur ?" Diadem asked

"Yes, here at the palace, the room itself is guarded and none can enter it, yet." Anji said as the two women entered the palace.

"Who can enter the room in question ?" Diadem asked berfore focusing on Anji directly.

"Right now, me, and the servants, and the guards. The guards pass through the room in pairs when on their patrols however. So there are in fact people in the room most of the time lately" Anji admitted that much. Diadem nodded, it made sense to that point.

"I will need to see the ball room then." She said as Anji took her instead to the throne hall. Which, unlike the underground palace had no inteirior fountains, but did have a vast high ceiling that let in the natural light.

A single woman in a white gown sat upon a side bench instead of directly on the throne. "Princess Xianda, may I present, Lady Diadem, who has arrived at your request" Anji said.

Diadem bowed briefly in greeting as she took in the Princess. Dressed like any princess yet acting quite worried over the coming days. Diadem spoke. "It is an honor to meet you"

"The honor is yours" Xianda said as she stood from the bench and stepped over to her. "I trust Anji has informed you of my worry ?"

"She has" Diadem replied.

"And what are your thoughts ?" Xianda asked to Diadem

"At this moment, I cdannot give my thoughts as I do not have a clear understanding of the task at hand. I should like to see the ballroom, explore the palace as well" Diadem said.

Xianda smiled. For such a beautiful young woman, who even with her hair up was quite pretty. Diadem figured the woman around her own age, possibly slightly older. Though Diadem could tell that by being so close to Xianda Anji had gione slightly stiff.

Stiffer still when Xianda took Diadems hands in hers and held them for a brief moment. "Anji said I can trust you. I hope for all our sakes, she is right." Xianda said. Diadem had no idea how to react to royalty touching her, well, there was her friend Pax, now Queen Areniel of Arendelle.

"She is. But to ensure that the trust is well earned, you did mention I had free reign of the palace grounds yes ? Nothing escapes my reach ?" Diadem said

"That is correct. You took up my offer, my request infact, and thus it entitles you to full access to my home. If you must you can question my staff as well" Xianda said. The Princess then turned to Anji. "Anji, has the room been made ready for Lady Diadem ?"

"It was being prepared should she accept the task." Anji replied, Xianda had insisted that use of royal titles be not something close friends used, since it was only the three of them at least.

"Good, when the room is ready a servant can guide you to it, the evening meal is served at six every evening, breakfast is served at ten." Xianda said, "The room is yours as long as you need it" Xianda was a sweet gentle woman and Diadem knew that controllinhg such a woman wouldnt be easy, so controlling her inner circle of councilmen and women could get the true rulers what they wanted. So Xianda and Anji planning and sending for Diadem between just the two of them and Adha.

Though Diadem hadnt met anyone outside of Anji or Xianda at that moment. "I took hoverbike to get here. I do hope there is means for me to keep it safe for the night ?"

"You may park it in the palace garage" Anji said, t5here was plenty of space and other hoverbikes were present already.

"Thank you" Diadem said, she smiled then. "I will do my best to ensure that the ball passes without incident, and that your worries are put at ease" She told Xianda, the Princess returned the smile and invited the woman to dinner that evening. Diadem was indeed going t othe ball, nobody would expect her to be present for sure. They just needed to figure out a proper dress for Diadem to wear at the time. Which was going to be hell if Diadem had antthing to say about it.

-8-8-8-

Anji took her leave of her friend, Princess Xianda, and the outlander, Diadem. Xianda insisted that outside help was perfect to find and rootout the darkness taking hold of Napoli. Try as they might on their own, they were unable to destroy or stop the onset of the red tide that was the Templar Order

Anji didnt jknow what the cross meant, but Diadem did once she was told about it. So as Xianda and Diadem conversed on their own, Anji felt she could leave for the time being and see to Diadems room.

The other officers were also worried for Xiandas safety and health asnd went to great lengths to try and ensure they could also be safe from harm. But at that moment, none of them could safely stem the tide of red. Block by block, the city of Napoli was slowly being taken over by the red cross.

Adha found Anji a few hours later and the two women made their plans. They'd take the fight to the red cross group somehow. Either by open warfare in the streets, or in more subtle means.

"Open warefare is upon us weither we like it or not" Anji said after a few moments of the two of them standing upon the wall of the Napoli Palace and watching the sunset. "It will either be in the streets or in our hearts. But one thing is for sure. Diadem will prove to be either the ace up Xianda's sleeve, or her downfall entirely." Anji said

"Let us not worry of death at this time and worry instead about the ball, the invitations have been sent out. Have you looked at the guest list ?" Adha asked as she produced from her sleeve the list of invited guests. Diadem had been added to the list at Xiandas request. After all how was Xianda to be safe ?

"I think we can ensure that Diadem can be welcomed to the palace tomorrow nice and neatly. Guards maintain their patrols at all times. Diadem is a member of the court now. She is not to be misjudged, she is to be trusted and respected." Anji said. Those were Xiandas words exactly.

But as dinner neared things sped up slightly. Anji learned more about Diadem and her skills. The words of the soldiers she had spoken to had said that Diadem fought like a devil, a dervish, her red blades a blur of red motion, her body a work of art and grace.

Diadem was either a demon, or a human with a demons skill, or both. Truth was, Diadem didnt even know it yet, she was infact a Dragonborn woman. A woman with a dragon for a father, and a human for a mother. Raw power coursed through Diadems blood and it made her stronger, more graceful, and last but not least, smarter. But thanks to Spyder, she also had the cheat codes. Which sadly could only do so much

But nobody knew about the cheat codes as yet. At least so far only Diadem and Spyder knew of the cheat codes and used them extensively. So now Diadem was immortal and unable t obe harmed.

"Word is, Diadem cannot be harmed by any means." Adha said. After all, Diadem had destroyed the Werewolves.

"She took down the werewolves of Aelsa. And left Alesa alone in shame after bringing her down to human form. Diadem had the decency to walk away instead of striking the killing blow." Anji replied

"So she can be trusted. She has a code of honor. She is not a monster that just kills without remorse" Adha said, already liking Diadem quite a bit. As it was. Diadem already had a lot of admirers and respect from many at the Napoli court


	68. Chapter 68

Jumanji's Creed Welcome to the Jungle

Season 4

Episode 8 Blood is Spilled

 **1 week before Spikes arrival in Jumanji**

 **Palace of Napoli**

 **Jumanji Valley**

Dawn broke in the city of Napoli as a gentle rain had begun. Refreshing everything, the grass smelled sweeter, Jumanji semeed to leave this part of the world alone for the most part. There were no stranglevines to worry about, no wildlife trying to kill her. Diadem for once felt peaceful at home for some reason and found herself dreaming briefly of being in her own bedroom in the Wolfe Manor

But as she woke up she knew it was not so. Things had changed and she had work to do still. Waking up the woman sat up in bed and swung her leg over the side. Then her other leg and stood up. Her twin selitto swords were within reach as they always were and the woman stood. Picking up her swords and sticking them onto her belt.

Diadem then reflected on what Xianda told her, some of her inner circle supported someone else as Queen instead of her who should rightly be queen. But had been told that queenship was not denoted by bloodline. So now Xianda was worried someone might try to kill her. So Diadems task was now two fold, find the source of corruption to Xiandas inner circle, and stop the killer.

Two very hard tasks to do since Diadem had no clue where to begin. Asnd then she figured on it, it could work. So Diadem figured on her first leve of buisiness. Explore the palace ball room and see how if anyone could get in, she could defend and rapidly move around the room.

She was not expecting however Anji to be waiting for her at the door. "I had a feeling you'd want to start here" Anji said. Diadem smirked.

"How did you guess ?" Diadem asked the woman.

"Rather easy truth be told" Anji replied. "When you and Xianda spoke long into the night you had mentioned wanting to explore and possibly map out the ball room for any possible means for anyone to enter." Diadem raised an eyebrgow. "Hey, it was your words I said not my own. I dont understand half the stuff you mentioned but then the blacksmith did. Have you seen him yet ?"

"I have not" Diadem replied simply. Anji nodded

"Alright, we'll see him then after you do your overview of the ballroom" Anji said, Diadem nodded in agreement, Napoli was a exotic strongly Isu designed city yet the people that lived within it were in fact not Isu or Eshu, they were some Samurai caste present but the actual Holier Than Thou attitude of samurai wasnt prsent. All lived and worked as equals, similar to her own fortress camp.

As the two women explored the massive ballroom, Diadem got the feeling that the place was going to be full of people and the attackers wouldnt do it out of pure fear, they'd have to time it right, and most likely look the part, judging from Princess Xianda's own white gown it made sense that since it was a masked ball Diadem would even need a dress to match.

Every woman attending the ball would be wearing a ball gown that would infact hinder movement, but it also made things easier for Diadem. But as Diadem explored the ballroom, Adha and her cohorts made plans in another room.

Sitting around a table, Adha was handed a rolled letter. Upon reading it, she saw that her cohorts all supported her as queen. She needded a way to take on the princess and remove her from the picture.

Eight members of the court recgnised Adha as the new queen. And supported her in any manner possible. Three of the members of the court alone were true Templar mark bearers. The rest werent offically Templars just yet. Standing from the table with a glass of wine in hand Adha weent and stood before the open balconey window and looked out over the city of Napoli. It was the most beautiful view one could hope for.

But the arrival of Diadem made things harder. So that left the woman having to scramble with her court. "Is the potion ready ?" Adha finally asked, her trusted friend Xala smirked, Adha had entrusted the job of creating a potion with an antidote to prevent death. By making the antidoe one could also transfer the original potion to another by touch.

Xala smirked. "The antidote is nearly ready. We just need the time to do the job"

"The ball will suffice nicely, even with the Outlander in Napoli to ensure Princess Xiandas survival. I have a plan to make it all work. Since we will all be dressed to attend the ball as ball attendees, we will also all have masks so nobody will see our faces.." Adha had planned things so carefully it was rather scary. At that exact moment however things had changed for the worse with the arrival of Diadem.

"You will have to take the antidote first, since the ball is in six days, wait until the night before to take the antidote, once you have the antidote into your system, you can take the actual potion you want to transfer just before the ball begins. You'll have to get close to Xianda and kiss her hand for the transfer to go into effect." Xala explained then how the transfer worked, the potion was a fact acting heart stopping poostion that would presumeably leave a scar upon the victims face that would then fade away

"Alright, for now we let the Outlander do her work of eliminating our other enemies and desired targets of interest. We will focus on acting as if nothing is amiss. Agreed ?" Adha said, all the women accounted for in the room nodded. The plan was set.

Adha was soon left alone with only Xala. "We are certain the Outlander can find her targets ?" Xala asked

"Anji and Xianda both trust the woman and gave her full access to the Palace, so any secrets we have might be uncovered. Ensure that any secrets are not found." Adha said tersely, she had work to do.

"Where are you going ?" Xala then asked.

"For a drink" Adha replied before leaving the office that she had made her own. Leaving Xala alone in the room for long moments. Things were going to be going into full gear soon and Adha needed everything to be perfect. As she left the office she spoke to Xzala "Prepare the antidote, I want to take it the night before the ball, have it in my room." Xala simply nodded in reply as Adha stalked out.

-8-8-8-

As Anji explained how the room was to be set up Diadem saw two overhead halways with doors the two hallways overlooked the ballroom main floor and there were a pair of stairs leading down t othe main ballroom fllor at the far end of the long room. Napoli Palace was structured similar to a Russian palace, it was in a wood, massive, and hollow.

The total length of the ballroom of the Napoli Palace was a good football field, maybe even more. But it was not as wide. It still had a lot of space however still in it. The main floor of the ballroom was made of highly polished and waxed wood. The stairs were made of marble edged in wood. And the two paralell halls overlooking the ballroom lower level were carpeted nicely.

As the two stood at the landing of the stairs where the stairs met and went downwards. Diadem thought a moment. "It is possible the attacker might be a sniper. If I had some of my men here with me they can act as guards along the walls and watch for when any attacks happened if anything seemed out of the ordinary for example my men could stop it before it starts." Diadem said

"I can ask Xianda if men can be sent for if you wish." Anji said, aas Diadem then counted out each pillar before finally nodding. "Is something werong ?"

"Nothing wrong I was just counting how many men I might need to play guard here. There are twenty pillars either side of the ballroom's main floor, and fifteen pillars on either side of the upper halls walls overlooking the ballroom." Diadem said, already calculating how many men she'd need.

"You will need at least fifty soldiers of yours to come here, get measured and uniforms made in order to keep watch over us all." Anji said

"Yes" Diadem replied, that was the plan. Now all she had to do was explore the rest of the palace and have a possible escape route mapped out. Unless. No it wasnt really possible, if someone targeted Xianda during the ball the guards could stop them. The last thing the attack wanted was to eliminate the entire court as faqr as Diadem could see the target was strictly only Princess Xianda. The only issdue there now was, was who the attack was going to be.

Anji and Xianda were worried of a possible strike. And Diadem figured it was possible that some folkds from the Eshu and Elsas people had infiltrated. But it was something much darker. Something that was much more evil.

So even with the initial feel of the ballroom, its structure and the number of people present on the invited list. Diadem knew things were not going to be an easy task. Even with her men guarding them all, something was indeed bound to happen.

Diadem took a deep breath as she and Anji left the ballroom. "I need to take a walk outside." She said, the exploring of the ballroom had taken all morning, and it was noon, time for the midday meal.

"Shall I send someone with you ?" Anji asked.

"That wont be needed" Diadem replied calmly. The two women split ways for the day as one of them headed back to her office, and the other explored outside.

-8-8-8-

Diadem stepped out of the palace and saw the guards on alert. "What is it ?"

"Outlander, perhaps you can aid us in trying to figure out a issue ?" Said Adha as the other officer arrived.

"Do tell" Diadem replied.

"Walk with me, I will explain on the way" Adha said. Diadem nodded and the two women started walking. "When you arrived last night it caused a brief stir. Yet we did not worry of it until now. One our invited guests to the masked ball is dead, along with his guards." Adha said.

"May I see the scene of the dead ?" Diadem asked. Adha figured, why not, she could pin the deed on Diadem if it came to it, so why not let her see what was up ? With a nod Adha took Diadem to a guest house on the edge of the lakeside part of Napoli. Two men laid inside the gate, their throats cut.

Diadem focused her vision and was able to see clues the woman hadnt been able to track down. Either that or she was careless. Seeing how Diadem was acting when looking at thje two dead guards in the lawn of the gated house Adha spoke "Something wrong ?"

"No" Diadem replied before stepping over one of the dead and heading for the door of the guest house. "Ensure the bodies are not moved and this area is marked off. I will be busy" Adha was then left standing in the front yard next to two dead bodies. Adha grit her teeth and set her jaw. Quickly barking orders she began her first plan. Diadem was the Outlander, a woman who most of Napoli feared, and with good reason. Adha planned to frame Diadem for the murder of Princess Xianda.

Diadem knew she could trust the princess., yet seeing the cut marks used on the two guards outside only meant that the lone guest within the house was also slain in similar fashion. However the sole body within the house was slain, and most of his innards had been mutilated badly. Diadem ensured she had the house and grounds to herself at that moment and went back outside.

Shifting her vision slightly to slightly more draconic and able to take in everything she smiled. Clues had been left for her. Going to the first dead body she inspected it first for items in the pocket, typical guiard with minimal gold and some weapons. The blood pool showed the guard had been hit dead on. Blood even splashed on the nearby pillar that held the gate which hung open.

Diadem went and touched the body of the first guard who laid against the base of the gate pillar. Very briefly she got some information. Since she was alone this was going to let her solve a puzzle. "This man was slit from behind, a person grabbed him and slit his throat."

Moving to the second man she saw that his throat, and nose, were both missing. "Whoever did this had little skill at keeping a kill clean" She found the mans nose a few feet away. Diadem bent down, apparnetly the berief mental envisioning showed that someone, two someones actually had suddenly attacked both guards. And were joined briefly by a third person.

Moving rapidly along Diadem went into the house after using her magic to lock the gate behind her with a flick of the wrist locking her inside she went into the guest house and began carefully exploring it. Dinner bell soon rang and she was in the center of the guest house. The two floor structure had two bedrooms, two well kept bathrooms. And finally a large spacious open room with kitchen area and dining space. The body was in one of the upper rooms. A study of sorts.

Diadem explored further and found a door had been opened, one that was originally sleaed and that a window had been forced open as well. Studying the window carefully she found scraps of black cloth, lacelike cloth, in the sill splinters. Very briefly she had a vision of someone, possibly a woman entering the structure through the window and could see easily the side yard and if angled right Diadem saw the front fence. Given the time of the attack, and the fact that Xianda felt sleepy that morning, Diadem smirked.

It was possible Xianda was more than she seemed. And if she had to, could protect herself. Diadem let the briewf thought fade before going to the room the dead laid on the floor of. Whoeever attacked the man had three doors to escape from, and only two lead to a window, one lead to the stairs down. Scanning with her Vision she managed to spot three more clues and began putting together the vision video.

Three women attacked the guards, One went to the back where there werent any, two attacked the front and took out the guards on duty. Both men died without a sound. The vision shifted to a woman in a black gown getting through the window without too much issue bedfore drawing a wicked blade and without a sound stabbing the visiting noble in the hip. But in the movement of removing the sword, the mans intenrals fell out and pooled on the floor.

Then as the killer stood over the dead body, three women arrived, each from a different door. The killers had their targets, and did it cleanly. And then, they all dispersed. Daidam couldnt identify their faces in any manner.

Sitting back on her haunches Diadem mused thoughtfully. "Someone, four women, stole into this guesthouse and killed... a man wearing a strange ring." Diadem found the hand of the man and removed from it a ring, it had a red cross on it, a Templar cross. A cross design Diadem was not familiar with.

Taking the ring Diadem stood up. She'd have to speak to Xianda shortly after dinner most likely. In the mean time she was in need of food.

-8-8-8-

In Adhas office the four most loyal to Adha and of weask loyalty to Xianda sat on some sofas and low chairs as Adha arrived. The woman was upset and simply stated three words. "Kill the Princess"

The women present smirked. It was not going to be an easy task. "What of the Outlander ?" Asked Xala.

"She will be blamed for the attack." Adha said before turning and leaving.

Outside Adha was walking a few moments later alone as three cloaked figures appeared on the walkway she was using. Coming to a halt Adha briefly looked to the nearest hooded figure and could tell they were women. Without a word she drew her sword and settled into a defenseive stance as the three women drew short daggers.

Without warning one struck, Adha rapidly defended. Turning her sharp gaze towards another the hooded woman halted, her eyes briefly alight with fear as Adha briefly snarled and blocked another strike before spinning about and pointing her sword at the third attack before settling agaibn into a defensive stance.

Nearby upon the parapet a woman whose face was masked by a dark fan, dressed in a black gown. Had a shart of glass under her left eye as she watched the fight. A smile upon her ruby red lips. The three attackers very quickly took off. Leaving a confused Adha in their wake as the woman then felt eyes on her.

Turning Ahda stared briefly at the dark beauty seated upon the low wall. Her eyes went wide as the woman smiled again behind her fan. Adha for the first time in her life, felt fear. Radpily backpedaling Adha turned and ran towardsa flight of steps and darted down them quickly. Seconds later the dark dressed woman on the wall also disappeared as quickly as she had arrived. Leaving no trace of being at that place.

Within the Palace of Napoli a woman dressed in black stepped into a office. It was empty. She found the open draw and read the rolled up letter _"We support you as Queen"_ Apparently someone wanted Adha as queen and not her. Xianda smirked. Setting the letter back down she had to make plan and needed to confront her old friends in the court as well as her personal guards.

But she needed the right time to do so. So as the dinner bell rang, Xianda had changed into her white gown and was walking through the palace garden as Diadem arrived. "Lady Diadem. You seem to have gained quite the reputation" Xianda said as she stepepd from the two court members she kept closest to as Anji was nowhere to be seen.

"Yes" Diadem replied. "Some folk have begun to refer to me as The Outlander. May I ask what the term means other then the fact I am not from here ?" Diadem had heard even Adha call her the Outlander. And Diadem now wondered, was it out of spite, hate, or respect ?

"The people refer to you as The Outlander because you are an outsider, yet you have an air of respect and noblity about you. I trust you, so even if you are an Outsider, you have my trust." Xianda said simply.

"But can you have mine is now in question" Diadem mused simply.

Xianda smiled thinly. "I see I cannot keep secrets from the General of a unknown army within Jumanji can I ?" Xianda said softly.

"Depends on what you want me to know now, or what you want me to question you about later" Diadem replied simply. She had a point, Xianda nodded in agreement. "So, what can you tell me now ? A man and his guards are dead. He had this on his finger" She handed Xianda the templar ring.

"A red cross" Xianda asked seeing the Templar cross upon it. She held the ring in the light of the garden.

"The man you killed in his own study wore this ring on his left ring finger. My guess is that you tailed him, or someone told you of his true designs, so you and some friends took matters into your own hands" Diadem said

Xianda nearly dropped the ring as she turned to the woman. Briefly mad but then she realised she trusted Diadem. "I must admit I did not expect you to come to that conclusion so quickly." She said, then she nodded. "It is true, I, Sina, Zael and Taz had done the attack. I admit I criied when I went to sleep. I felt dirty for doing it."

"Dont be, you defended yourself by taking the first step to eliminate a greater threat." Diadem said, then she smiled. "Your secret is safe with me. You need not worry of me revealing the truth. Besides I dont blame you for hiding the truth from me, it was bound to be found at some point."

"Yes, but I was not hoping for you to find out for at least two more or three more days." Xianda said, she sighed thoughtfully then as she handed the ring back to Diadem. "The ball is the day after tomorrow. I would like for you to be there. Can you make it ?"

"I have made plans with Anji, and sent for a unit of my men to act as guards. We can trust them, you can trust them. If anyone tries to make a break for you, they will stop them." Diadem said

"Everyone will be wearing a mask of some kind." Xianda said, "How wil lthey tell them apart ?"

"You have as list of invited guests ?" Diadem asked. Xianda nodded. "Good, when my men arrived, have the name of the now dead noble who was on the list, crossed out, say he canclked at the last moment and you just learned of it. Vince will take it at face value, I hope." Diadem informed her. Xianda nodded. It was a good plan. Possibly better than her own.

"And this ?" She held something out to Diadem then. The Outlander regarded it.

"What is it ?" Diadem aked

"I was hoping you could tell me. I found it along with a letter signed by over half my court regarding Adha as the new Queen" Xianda said. The vial was about the size of Xiandas thumb, and was a pale white, a sweet plum smell was in it. Diadem thought on what it could mean but came up empty.

However she said "Where did you find that ?"

"Adhas office" Xianda replied calmly. Well that explained a lot, Adha herself didnt regard Diadem as anything more than an Outlander, an outsider who shouldnt be trusted because she wasnt someone from Napoli to begin with. Diadem smirked. It figured it pointed to Adha. "Is something the matter ?" Xianda asked

Diadem shook her head no. "No, nothing is wrong" She said, she smiled then, "Nothing at all."


	69. Chapter 69

Jumanji's Creed Welcome to the Jungle

Season 4

Episode 9 Love the Sky, Loathe the Sea

 **1 week before Spike and company arrives in Jumanji**

 **City of Napoli**

 **Jumanji**

Sunrise filled the bedroom of Princess Xianda. Diadem had found out her secret, and swore she wouldnt tell anyone, so that night was an eventful one as Xianda had dismissed her guards as she went into her room for sleep. Then she had changed her clothing and went outside and met up with her four most loyal retainers, the same three Diadem had visoned when inspecting the death scene. The fourth woman was Anji, dressed in a brown hooded cloak and robe.

Diadem didnt know what to expect as she watched the Princesses four bodyguards and members of her court suddenly react to seeing a woman in black, and four other women following her wearing hooded robes covering their faces in shadows. Daggers were drawen as steel was sounded as swords were drawn.

Diadem watched from her window as the sudden movements of the fight startled the four guardswomen as one of them made to strike the Princess, the woman they didnt know was their princess. Xianda easily dodged the strike and smiled behind her dark fan.

The eight others drew steel briefly against each other before one struckand knocked out a guard, as the others tended to their fallen sister the other four scampered away. Leaving the four wondering what had just happened.

The night passed quietly after that. There was still the ball to worry about in two days time. Diadem however had snuck then from her window to hiding under the window of Adha before climbing up without a sound and hugging a pillar while listening clearly to what was said within the room

"You're certain ?" Adha asked. "You cannot find the Princess ?"

"The men have searched Napoli Palace, and found nothing, her chambers were empty and her guards had been dismissed." Xala replied. Adha growled something and when Diadem had focused her vision, she saw that Xala was the only one not scared of the woman anger. A bottle was opened. "Take this within the hour. It is the antidote" Xala said, Diadem smirked seeing the white vial. Xianda had one exactly like it. So it was an antidote, but to what ?

Diadem had no idea if Adha took the antidote, but she had left to find Xianda, who by that point had returned silently and quietly unseen to her room. "You get around rather well for a Princess dressed in black." Diadem mused from the open window.

"You know me that well ?" Xianda asked turning to regard Diadem nearby, the woman sat upon the window sill seat rthat overlooked the courtyard below where Adha had been attacked earlier that morning.

"No actually" Diadem said, truthfully. "You look good in that dress, though not as good as you do in white. The white gown looks better. But I can understand the need of being in shadows. You want to protect your kingdom. And I can understand that." Diadem said.

"So you will help me ?" Xianda asked as Diadem stood up and went to her desk. Opening the top drawer she withdrew the white vial and opened it. Holding it out to Xianda. "What is it ?"

"Drink it, according to someone, this vial contains an antidote, but to what I do not know" Diadem said, "I think that if you take this now, tomoerrow during the ball should someone try to poison you it will bnot have an affect. However, if you trust me I think I know how to lure your true enemies into the light for you to take down. But it wont be easy" Diadem told her.

"I'm all ears" Xianda replied taking hold of the vial, it smelled like roses. She downed the vial in one shot, choking breiefly before focusing slightly as Diadem helped her to the bed. "What is your plan ?"

"Tomorrow night is the ball." Diadem said, as it was infact well past midnight, well into the early hours. By taking the antidote two days aghead of time it could render the potion useless. "I think this antidote will stop whatever is planned." Diadem mused.

"If you say so, I will sleep for now. Tomorrow nothing is happening as far as I am aware. In the mean time I want Anji brought up to speed of what to expect, she and I trust you with our lives." Xianda said simply. A few moments behind a parition and she was dressed for bed.

"By your leave then" Diadem said going to the window and stepping ont the rail. "Tomorrow before the ball I will have learned more. Until then, get some rest. I will see you before the ball" Diadem then disappeared off the railing, easily swan diving off it. Into something below. Xianda went to the window and looked out. Not seeing Diadem anywhere.

-8-8-8-

The next morning was the morning of the ball. And that morning found Diadem with Anji trying to figure out certain things. "It was too close, it is too close" Anji mumbled. "It was not supposed to get that close I need to speak to Isae, to apologise for knocking her out."

"You did what you had to do, yes you staged the attack, but the others didnt know it" Diadem replied as she came upon Anji who was pacing in the courtyard below Xiandas balcony, containing a thick hedgelike leaf nest where Diadem had slept the night.

Anji was startled. "You know ?" She asked

"Yes" Diadem replied calmly. She raised a hand. "You need not worry, I know that you helped Xianda kill a guest to the party two nights ago. She and I spoke over it and she explained things. I was bound to find it out sooner or later ."

"But you saw the fight last night ?" Anji asked

"I did, I even spoke to Xianda about it, tonight, after the events of the ball, you and Isae must speak, I know you trust her, but something might be off. If you can explain to her what happened its possible she might turn on you yes, but she also might compliment you and then be of aid." Diadem surmised as much and it actually made sense.

"Do you think something will happen at the ball ?" Anji asked then as the two women spotted of all people, Isae coming into view. Briefly Anji paled but then sighed. "I'll apologise to her now. If I wait, things might never allow me to do so later." Anji said to Diadem.

"Most likely the only chance for Adha to make her move." Diadem said. Anji stared at her, Adha ? Diadem then smiled seeing Isae. "Do what you must." Diadem said simply. "She may be mad at you, but we need her tonight for sure. My men are getting trained for the ball are they not ?"

"They are. Excuse me" Anji said, going to speak to her friend, after a few words the women smiled, Anji was relieved to hear that Isae wanted to thank her. It turned out, had Isae not been knocked out, Xiandas plan would have been ruined entirely! Isae then waved over Diadem.

The three women walked over to a nearby table and sat down. "Anji told me that you saw the fight last night, I am somewhat shamed to say I hope you enjoyed the show ?" Isae said

"I did, for the most part. The evening proved most eventful, had you two not suddenly sparred the attention would have been drawn elsewhere. Thankfully you let me focus and I found out a few things, and I will need your help tonight, both of you." Diadem said

"What do you need ?" Anji then asked

"Xianda and I learned of the vial she had found, what it is for. It is an antidote of some kind, well, was" Diadem said.

"Was ?" Isae asked

"Turns out someone told Adha the same thing, an identical vial was given to her, and she was told to drink it. So I asked Xianda to do the same." Diadem said

"A antidote, but for what ?" Anji mused.

"It is possible that someone might try to poison the Princess tonight at the ball. From what I was able to understand, the person posioning the princess will be already also having the antidote, rendering the pison inert intil spread to the target or targets." Diadem explained

"We will all have to be on guard then, everyone, even your men guarding us, will be wearing masks." Isae said

"Indeed" Diadem said. "Which means we will have to work on things on a level I have not worked at before." Diadem was slightly nervous about the whole thing, and she hated dresses. "For one thing I am unable to wear a dress. They dont work out for me for some reason. So I will dress identical to my men and act as a guard on duty moving around the ballroom. You two will have to be my eyes and ears as well" Diadem then said

Isae nodded. "What can we do ?" She asked, "We'll both be wearing ball gowns and masks."

"Its possible that the attacker will be someone you know and for a time trusted, but I want to be sure before anything happens. I was going to speak to the Princess after lunch to get her ready for tonight." Diadem said. The breakfast bell rang. Food was brought to their table shortly after.

"So whats the plan ?" Anji asked around a mouthful of food.

"At this momnent, I plan to play it by ear, wing it so to speak. I am good at improvising when I need to." Diadem said.

"Alright, I think I have an idea." Isae said, Diadem and Anji looked her way. "If someone will be attending the ball and we fear it might be someone we know and in many ways trust, they also took the antidote, its possible that one of our own might target Xianda. So since Xianda also took the antidote and the attacker doesnt know just yet. If she only fakes dying or whatever when the attack happens it can also send the attacker off guard when Xianda uses the pioson against her attacker thanks to the antidote"

"I like that idea, I will speak to Xianda before the ball. In the mean time, I have my men to attend to,. I will see you two during the ball most likely" Diadem said simply giving the two women a brief nod before standing up as a man stepped into view. Marshal Vince stood at attention when Diadem stepped closer to him.

As soon as Diadem was gone, Anji spoke. "Its risky, and I dont like it." She said

"Dont like what ?" Isae asked

"The plan. Its too risky" Anji said. "Xianda may have used the antidote, but we dont know what it was even to protect against. And Diadem mentioned Adha for some reason also getting the antidote." Anji had her suspicions however concerning Adha, but she never voiced them.

"If Adha was given rthe antidote and had drunk it as well, then it is possible someone does not want her harmed when they do the might want Adha as Queen instead of Xianda" Isae mused.

"Is that it then ?" Anji asked. "Someone wants Adha as Queen and not Xianda, so they give Adha an antidote to a poison and then someone else kills Xianda ?"

"You forget. Diadem said that Xianda also had the antidote, so the attacker wont know it" Isae pointed out.

It was then that Anji saw the heart of Isaes plan and finally nodded. "I think I get it. The attacker will poison Xianda thinking that she's dead when she acts dead, the attacker will think that they succeeded, but in truth, Xianda took the antidote, and is acting, the attacker has no idea"

"The question now is, who is the attacker ? One of the guests were found in the guest home, dead, his internals pooled around him, and his guards dead in the yard" Isae said

"Oh uh..." Anji looked like a deer in the headlights.

Isae stared at her. "You mean you. You did ?"

Anji shook her head. "Xianda did, Taz and Zael took out the guards at his gate." Anji explained. "According to Xianda the noble in question was part of the Red Cross group. Diadem felt it strange that the man even wore a ring with the red cross on it." Anji said

"Red Cross ?" Isae asked confused. "You dont mean ?"

"The same red cross group that has sprung up around us here in Napoli" Anji said, "According to Diadem, the geroup is possible evil, possibly good, possible neutral, she cant tell, but the guy had a gold ring with a red cross on it, on his left hand.

"As if he was married ?" Isae mused.

"Exactly, Xianda thought it strange too, Diadem said nothing concerning marrage though" Anji replied

"So what happens now ?" Isae asked.

"Well, we both suspect Adha, and soe does Diadem. But we cant let Adha think we know. Honestly I hope its not her. Adha wantys to rul soldeirs, not a city." Anji said

"Ruling soldiers is what she already does, why would she want anyone else dead ?" Isae wondered.

"Its possible that Adha is under the influence and backing of the red cross group. We'll know more during the ball tonight" Anji said.

"I hope you're right" Isae replied taking a sip of sake.

-8-8-8-

"I am glad you could bring the men with you, Vince" Diadem said when she joined her commander and right hand man as he had arrived. "You seem, relaxed for once. Care to explain what is on your mind ?"

"I do not see what not" Vince said as the two began to walk back to the other guards being outfitted. "I might be relaxed, others are happy to be here, some of them called Napoli home, and when they heard a ball was happening and that it needed guards at your request, they requested to come along because they know this city"

"So some of the men know this city, perfect" Diadem mused

"Is something wrong ?" Vince asked her

"No, nothing is wrong, as far as I can tell everything is fine. Vince and Diadem then entered the doors to the ballroom. Vince now able to see thje massive room let off a low whistle. "One of your men will be posted at each pillar facing the ballroom floor on the main level. Two will be at the landing of the stairs against the wall observing everyone. Finally along the two upper halls" Diadem indicated the upper levels and the pilalrs connected to the railing. "Each guard will have his back to the ballrooms lower level as they will be watching the hallway. The rest of the guards will wander freely during the activities." Diadem said

Vince liked how Diadem planned things, but the ball wasnt until that evening. "Ius there a list of guests to expect ?" Vince then asked Diadem nodded and produced the list to him. As he read it Vince saw a name crossed out. "Who is this gentleman ? A Thomas Virgle ?"

"He canceled two days ago. Sadly he has other things to attend to than come here to celebrate the crowning of a new queen" Diadem said, Vince looked at her before she looked around them. "Him and his two guards were found dead yesterday morning, Thomas wore this on his let hand" Diadem showed Vince the ring. He recognised it.

Taking the ring he rolled it in his hand. "St John's Cross ?"

"You know it ?" Diadem asked him

"Yes, a man known as St John designed this cross, during the third crusade the Templar Knights used it as their primary symbol" Vince explained, Diadem had been dead for a long time it seemed. So she asked

"Vince, what year was it for you when you first came to Jumanji ?"

Vince looked at her confused. "I used a waygate to get here but, it was 1191, the end of the third crusade." He said, "Why ?"

"I do not rember that period of history" Diadem said, but then waved off the worry "It does not matter now, at this moment we need to figure out how a killer can get in here. Has the wine for the dinner been tested ?"

"It has, and the taster has not died yet" Vince replied

"Keyword, yet" Diadem replied earning a smirk from the man.

"What is your plan ?" Vince finally asked her

"Princess Xianda will get attacked tonight, she took an antidote last night at my insisting, she will have to act as if dead however to make the deed believable. So far only myself, Xianda herself, and two people she trusts with her life, know of the plan."

"The two women you were with when I arrived ?" Vince asked her. Diadem nodded.

"They are called Isae and Anji. They will inform your men and us of everything going on during the ball, they will be dressed as ball attendees, in ball gowns, whereas I will be dressed like you and your men, as guards for the ball." Diadem replied

Vince nodded, "I like this plan. But there is always a chance it might go sideways" He said.

Diadem smirked. "It is what I am planning on." She told him, earning a sharp bark of laughter as the two went to work and got into their uniforms for the ball. Diadem was glad that Vince had brought several men with him, the guards at each pillar, plus the guards at each window, and all the doors made things much more easier t odeal with.

-8-8-8-

"How many ?" Adha asked to Xala. "How many men did the Outlander send for ?" a good four dozen troops had arrived under orders and were given uniforms of Napoli Palace in order to guard during the ball that evening. And Adha was upset about it.

"Four dozen" Xala replied. "But dont worry, when you drink the poison to use on the Princess, it wont harm you thanks to the antidote, but I need to warn you, its one a time deal. If you want to transfer the poison to another target, you'd have to do it a day later with a new dose of antidote." Xala explained

"Right now only Xianda is the target. So one dose of both will be enough." Adha said. She sighed then. "The Outlander is trusted by Xianda and was allowed to send for her men to provide us with guards. Princess Xianda dies on their watch and it gets blamed on them, not us. Its perfect" Adha didnt much like Diadem, infact she loathed the woman greatly for who she was. An outsider.

"We can use this to our advantage" Xala offered.

"Get Xiae up here. I need her input. Something happened yesterday and I need her thoughts on it. I give the order to kill Xianda before the ball and I get ambushed by a woman in black I had never seen before." Adha explained the brief fight. Each of the attackers faces were covered.

"You were ambushed ?" Xala asked. "By whom ?"

"I do not know, I could not see her face, she wore black. Three others were with her, but when she showed up they took off" Adha explained the brief fight to Xala. The woman was confused.

"None of our soldiers wear such a outfit for any task" She said.

"It is possible then that there is a third party ?" Adha mused aloud

"Possible but unlikely, there are only two interested parties eying the throne right now, you and the red cross folk backing you is one of them. Princess Xianda is the other" Xala said

"So what do you suggest ?" Adha asked her

"Right now, we focus on killing Xianda during the ball, you'll have the potion in your body, its fast acting and will visiblly travel up her arm to her face once you transfer it to the back of her hand."

"I have to kiss the back of Xiandas hand in order to transfer the poison ?" Adha asked

"Yes, were there another way." Xala started

"No matter as low as it is for me to stoop to bowing and kissing her ring it is only to kill her so I can have the ring." Adha mused with a wicked smile. She was going to have so much fun that night at the ball. "Is the poison ready ?"

"Almost, when the ball is about to begin, then you drink it, find Xianda, she will be easy to spot as she will be the only one dressed as a Princess, and then you transfer the poison to her" Xala said, the plan was in all angles, flawless.

Adha turned towards the mirror and briefly smirked. Seeing herself as Queen of Napoli region instead of simply a city. the day was going to be a good one.


	70. Chapter 70

Jumanji's Creed Welcome to the Jungle

Season 4

Episode 10 Rumors Spread

 **1 week before Spike and company arrive**

 **City of Napoli**

 **Jumanji**

Seven hours until the ball. Seven hours to try and find, and stop a possible traitor from killing the leadership and plunging Napoli into darkness forever. Diadem was alone with Cince, both commanders, both of rthem Outlanders by Napoli standards, were seemingly at home in the soldiers barracks. Most of the Napoli soldiers did give them the respect they expected as fellow soldiers. But some gave them contempt. Others gave worried looks and something of a tint of fear of outsider corruption. Others however welcomed them as fellow soldiers returning from a long journey.

For once, it was only Diadem and Vince in the barracks. "Seven hours" Diadem mused. Vince watched her as she paced. "Seven hours to stop a possible traitor, and protect a future queen."

"Do you think we cannot do it ?" Vince asked.

"No, we can do it." Diadem said with a shake of her head. "The question of what we can prevent. Can we prevent a possible traitor from killing Xianda ?"

"I suppose so" Vince replied.

"Our men will be guarding the ball carefully, one at each pillar, two at the stairs. Everyone will be wearing masks to hide their face, the men and women both. So we wont know if anyone manages to take down Xianda." Diadem sighed.

Seven hours was not as long as one could hope to have in order to finish a project like this. Protecting someone, preventing death and destruction during a ball. Diadem wanted to stop the possible murder before it started. So by having Xianda also drink the antidote was a good plan.

"Does Princess Xianda know of your plan for her to play dead ?" Vince then asked as Diadem halted her pacing briefly.

"Not yet, Anji and Isae were going to speak with her and make such plans with her, we wont have to worry about it ourselves" Diadem said simply. Then she smiled. "Xianda plays dead either eway, someone will have killed her, or so they think."

"Will it work ?" Vince asked as he went over the possible exits of the ballroom..

"Maybe, someone kills Xianda, or so they think, the next person in line for the throne is Adha, master of Defense of the city. If she is slain, the next person to take on the task will be Xiandas right hand woman Anji, or Isae if Anji does not want the job. But neither woman strike me as a killer of their own princess." Diadem said

"So someone takes on the Princess during the Masked ball. The question is how ? Weapons wont be permitted. The men will be searched." Vince said, he was going to be manning the front door to the ballroom and requesting the invitation, and speaking to the men as they arrived.

Diadem smirked. Trust vince to overlook things. "Women can get things past the guards. Should someone kill the Princess it will be a woman. I just hope it is not who I fear it might be." Diadem said

"What do you mean ?" Vince asked her. Wasnt everyone attending that nights ball going to be wearing a mask ? How could they tell faces to the mask ?

"There is a strong possiblity that someone close to Xianda will try to kil her. But like you said everyone will be wearing a mask, so knowing who is who wont be easy." Diadem said. "But like I said, I just hope it is not who I fear it might be."

"Someone wants the princess dead, so they can take up the mantel of leadership ?" Vince mused. "Why ? What good would it do to kill the princess and then worry of running a city ?"

"Adha seems most ready to defend her home. And the strange red cross ring wearing guest was found dead in his guest house nearby." Diadem smirked. "Adha didnt even bother to clear away the dead bodies in the yard or within the house" She then handed Vince a ring. "Hold onto this. Best case scenario we can stop the murderer in their tracks, worse case scenario we can track down others wearing this ring. Look out for those wearing this ring and point them out to me. I will in turn try to point them out to Anji and Isae." Diadem said

They had a ball t odefend, and a murderer to find. Diadem and Vince then took up their gear and left the barracks to search up their possible killer. But they had other things they had to do as well. Diadems plate and timeslots for that day were full, she had no chance for getting anywhere else. So at that moment she had to plan things. Diadem had to time things so carefully that she could micromanage if the need to do so arised.

They had a murderer to find, and a masked ball to watch over.

-8-8-8-

"You do not trust the Outlander do you ?" Anji found Adha pacing as if nervous before the ball. She at Xiandas request, had ambushed Adha with Isae and Zael, they werent aiming to kill, but Adha had defended herself all too well, and it made Anji nervous.

"She is an outsider. So why should I trust her ?" Adha asked, turning towards Anji, her arms crossed over her chest at that point, Anji didnt even smile or smirk. Simply taking a deep breath and letting it out. There was a lot the woman couldnt do, and one of them was treat Adha with mercy at that point.

But she had to. She had to act as if nothing was wrong, and she hated it. "Xianda is nervous. The ball is tonight." Anji said simply. "She wanted to speak to you beforehand. Word got to her that one of the atendees had cancelled at the last minute and she wants to know why."

"Why he cancelled ? The guy's dead in the guest house with his own guards dead in the yard" Adha replied with a confused look to Anji, how hadnt she heard of it muchless Xianda not hear of it ?

"His name is crossed out and a letter arrived last night saying he had to cancel at the last minute due to a family issue that came up concerning his wife dying in her sleep" Anji replied, a lie, but she was told by Xianda to say it and Isae had even drawn up such a letter. With Zael and Isae both trading words and sometimes so far as trading letters to confuse anyone who could try and trace the writing.

Adha looked confused, pursing her lips slightly the woman thought a moment then asked "Who has the letter now ?"

"Xianda last I knew, she wanted me to find you, she needs your advice. Wants to know why he cancelled as she's certain something is going on. She feels cornered for some reason." Anji replied. It was partly true, mostly false.

Adha sighed and nodded. "Alright, I will go see Xianda before the ball. The guest start arriving in six and a half hours during the evening bell. I will speak to during the lunch bell." She said. Anji nodded and took her leave. Adha watched her go thoughtfully. So the nobleman cancelled, but also died in the guest house, had he sent someone in his stead ?

As soon as the door closed behind Anji, Adha spoke up. "How much of that did you hear ?"

Xala stepped into view along with another woman sort of loyal to Adha. A woman named Xieun. "All of it, Xieun replied calmly, a strong soft echo to the black haired green eyed womans face. Xieun made Adha nervous on many levels.

Xieun was a beautiful woman, most of the time.

Sometimes, Adha swore it was true as she had witnessed Xieun in a fit of rage one clear day and had ripped into a flock of geese for shitting on her flower bed. But that wasnt the half of it, Xieun had, transformed, somehow, into a gorgeous puma and ripped into the geese so quickly that Adha had to blink and shake her head, only to see Xiuen calmly planting more flowers as a human woman, dozen dead gheese laying in a nearby wheel barrow.

Try as Adha might, nobody believed that Xiuen had transformed and killed those geese. Everyone thought it was a trick of the light or Adha had been drunk. Which niether were true, Adha never touched a drop.

Xieun of all people on both sides of the now split court, was one of the last few members simply waiting on the sidelines to see who takes over after Xianda either steps down or dies. And from the sound of things, Xianda had no idea that the guest was slain in his own guest house two nights before.

"All of it ? The walls are a foot thick!" Adha growled out, how could anyone hewar through a heavy oak door ? Xieun gave Adha a careful look, the woman briefly shut up and raised a hand. "Alright fine. What do you two think ? Does Xianda really know something ? Someone killed the noble who cancelled in his own guest house and left their bodies to be found the next morning. I took the Outlander there, she said she didnt need my help and went into the place alone, insisting on being alone, no guards or antything."

"The Outlander may have found something our men did not." Xala mused thoughtfully as Xiuen was calmly scarfing down a turkey leg off the nearby table which at that point was half as big as her head and possibly next to the size of her left arm as a whole. "Or the Outlander had destroyed evidence of who truly did it, herself maybe ?"

"Doubt it, the guards said that the Outlander never left her room she was given, and when she did, she spoke only with Xianda or Anji. I do not trust her." Adha replied. The sounds of a hungry cat scarfing down a turkey broke into her thoughts and briefly she saw something of black and white splotched fur on Xiuens face as the woman scarfed down the turkey leg. "Xiuen! Quiet down, I cant hear myself think over your eating habits"

Xieun quieted only slightly. Howerver it gave Adha another thought. "That's it! Xieun, you're a genius!" Even Xala was confused at Adhas words.

"I am ?" Xiuen asked around a mouthful of turkey.

"Yes. You are' Adha said.

Xiuen was cxonfused, and for a woman who turned into a gorgeous and deadly cat, it was actually cute. "How am I a genius ?"

Adha ignored the question and turned to Xala, "We're not posioning the food, right ?" She asked.

Of course that question was easily ignored by Xiuen who could have smelled rthe potion that Xala had made if it was on the food. Ghowdever she asked another question. "Whats a genius ?"

Again Adha ignored the question as Xala asnwered. "The potion cannot be put on food, it must be ingisted slightly upon your lips, and then when your target is kissed it will transfer to them, either on the lips or hand. The poition will visibly move to the targets face regardless and drain the life out of them in a scant moment or two." Xala explained.

Xiuen had no idea what the two were talking about, poition making was beyond her. And information tended to get lost in her massive feline addled skull. So if plotting was happening between Xala and Adha, Xiuen only heard them talking, nothing of plotting really stuck to the catwomans mind.

"Alright, that will give the Outlander and her guards to be running around trying to see if the food was poisoned. It wont be, so that wont be the angle needed." Adha said. The woman sighed then remembering something. "The ball room has two upper halls, the Outlander will have a guard posted with their back to the ballroom main floor on the upper level halls at each pillar. She and Xianda, along with myself had gone over the plan for the placement of the guards. Of course Anji was present when her initial plot was formed."

"So you will be masked, and the guards wont see when you do the deed" Xala said. The other woman smirked. "The guards will only see the Princess collapsing, everyone will be masked, and they wont know who did it."

"What about the two on the stairs ?" Adha asked then. Xala had forgotten about them.

"Let me handle them, I can get my girls to distract them easily." Xala smiled then, getting her ladies ready to court some men was something she looked forwards to. "Providing of course they are former natives, I hear the Outlander had recruited natives of Napoli and took them with her out of the city to train as her soldiers."

"Yes, you heard right." Adha said, again the sounds of Xiuens eating broke in on her thoughts. "Xiuen!" the catwoman stopped chewing and looked at her. "You can leave us now. Go back to your flowers." Adha said to the woman, Xiuen smirked and nodded.

"I take my leave then" the catwoman said, Adha watched her and as soon as the door was shut and she ewas sure that Xiuen couldnt hear her she turned to Xala

"Why was she here with you ?" Adha was clearly scared of Xiuen and what she could do.

"Because she is one of the last six people in the court on the sidelines not leaning either to you or to Xianda for leadership. They are simply waiting for whoever takes over at the end of the ball to throw their weight behind." Xala said.

"So why bring her here ?" Adha asked her again.

"Because I felt like it. We need her help. If anything the guards the Outlander brought with her will question her and she will lead them nowhere" Xala said. Adha then saw the reasoning and her eyes brightened.

"I see" she then said. "Brilliant" The woman said simply as a knock sounded. "Enter" a servant entered and handed a letter, a summons from Xianda, it was urgent. And clearly important. But it also had a time on it, Exactly the noon bell that Adha was to meet with Xianda. It was that important. "Inform Xianda I will see her at the appionted time. You may go" the servant bowed and left.

"What is it ?" Xala asked

"Xianda wants me to speak with her concerning the dead noble in the guest house and why he cancelled no doubt." Adha replied calmly. She set the summons on her desk and then sat behind it. "Be ready for anything, today might spiral out of control, or it might go exactly how we want it.. we just have to be ready"

"Agreed, I take my leave" Xala said, she turned and left the office belonging to Adha. Hoping the potion was done by that point. For it to have full effect, Adha would have to take it just before going from the ladies room to the ball proper.

Adha watched as Xala left and the door closed. Xiuen made Adha nervous, and if things went how Adha hoped, the catwoman whom people swore was a normal human being, was going to be backing her on court and city issues ? That was a scary thought entirely. Something that she tried not to think about.

Adha stood from her desk and picked up her wine glass, going to the balcony window she looked out, and took a sip of her wine. She had a ball to plan for, and a murderous one at that.

-8-8-8-

Xiuen returned to her flower bed prepping for the ball that evening, still gnawing on the huge ass turkey leg as she did so. Two others were present, people she hadnt met before, one of them were referred to as The Outlander by Adha and Xala, the other a man she hadnt recognised whatsoever.

Both Diadem and Vince were patrolling the garden yard when they cameupon Xiuen. A woman that Diadem had yet t omeet yet somehow felt she could trust. "Do I know you form somewhere ?" It was possible that Xiuen was briefly seen outside Napoli, but that wasnt really fully possible as Diadem had never gone to Napoli before until Xianda asked for her to come there.

"Maybe, where could we have met ? " Xiuen asked simply around a mouthful of turkey leg.

"More like where could we have seen each other but not fully met yet" Diadem replied. She turned to Vince. "Vince, what do you think ? Have we seen her before somewhere ?"

"It depends entirely on the city Lady Diadem" Vince replied, two names that didnt trigger Xiuens memory banks anymore than the turkey did. However, Xiuen remembered to swallow what she had in her mouth.

Trading her gaze between Diadem and her Marshal Vince, Xiuen was confused, she hadnt seen either person before in her life. "I dont follow, how do you know me ?"

"Because you arent a normal human being and I feel I can trust you" Diadem said. Xiuen stared at her,. Had her secret gotten out ?

"What ?" The catwoman asked. "Are you hinting at ?"

"Nothing, I am only remarking upon the fact that something about you does not strike me as a normal human being. Juamnji's logic is unique, and in many levels, scary. So that said, you cant fully be human, can you ?" Diadem said

The only thing Xiuen could remember to do was swallow her turkey before pointing at Diadem with the turkey leg. "You must be the Outlander Adha mentioned." She finally said. She offered her free, and clean, hand to Diadem to shake. "Glad to finally see that Adha doesnt like someone that Xianda trusts. its rare for this to happen"

Diadem shook the offered hand and asked "Rare ? In what way ?"

"Normally Adha and Xianda see eye tyo eye on everything, but since Xiandas parents were slain, Adha is acting like Xianda cant lead, and is too young, and shouldnt even be in the palace to begin with." Xiuen tore off another chunk of turkey from the leg, it was nearly a toothpick. "And then you arrive, and Adha dislikes you, so does a few others, but none of them as strongly as her."

"So one person does not like me. Nothing new there. I am used to that" Diadem said, it was true, Diadem was hated in Arendelle for what she was, a troublemaker, a thief, a commander of the army, and the secret she'd take to her grave, killing of the nobles son in her own room. But that was ages ago wasnt it ? "So what if someone new dislieks me." Diadem said.

"Rumors are floating about you too" Xiuen said simply. "Mostly fears of outside influence to corrupt Xianda should she survive the ball. Others fear you, others loathe you. Its actually kinda fun to watch the court broil over when you get brought up in conversation." Xiuen had a impish smile on her face. It was as if she were a kitten at heart.

She was.

Diadem paid her no heed at that moment as she turned to Vince. "Inspect the ballroom, inspect the servants quarters, inspect the kitchen. Pair the men off as well, they are to patrol until a half hour before guests arrive, as guests arrive for the ball they take their posts at the pillars, we rotate them every other song.

Xiuen was often overlooked because she rarely kept her head strong enough to keep orders going, she barely remembered to eat or sleep, or in this case what to do with the turkey leg other then use it as a toothpick. Which due to its size was very unladylike.

Everyone in the court thought Xiuen was stupid, a doorstop so to speak, dumb and ditzy, yet honestly the randomness of the woman had either ended lives, or saved them, normally on accident. In this case she mentioned Adha disliking Diadem. And Diadem passed it off as nothing new as she was used to such treatment all her life it seemed.

So there was the woman who just spilled the beans that Adha didnt like either Diadem or Xandia, and somehow Diadem just acted as if it were somerthing normal. Infact Diasdem had ignored the whole mentioning of how Adha and Xianda mashed brains concerning Diadems arrival.

It actually was not enough to trigger Diadem into targeting Adha directly. The woman at least tolorated Diadem, and therefore Diadem could tolorate her, but she wouldnt trust her as far as she could throw her.

So that left Xiuen to spill the beans and Diadem didnt care ? Xiuen was considered the idiot of the court, the jester ,the laughing stock, but sometimes, the information she held in her head was important. And she somehow felt it important enough to metion the food would be fine. She could smell it if it had issues.

Diadem pointed at her, "See, that is not normal." Xiuen just smiled at Diadem who then sighed, rolled her eyes and left anything toget away from the strange not normal human woman who was infact able to turn into a beautiful puma.

Xiuen gave Diadem a bit more thought, an then decided that thinking actually hurt and she was still hungry, so she tossed her turkey leg bone into a nearby firepit stack of wood and headed off in search of a good meal. There had to be someone nearby with food to sell, or steal, or something. Then again Xiuen was well loved in the court, and most merchants gave her free food when she wandered int otheir courts of food. Hell she knew where the Napoli Palace kitchens where and nade a beeline for the kitchen door.

She had a meatloaf to hunt. Which in a way was a comical thought of all things.


	71. Chapter 71

Jumanji's Creed Welcome to the Jungle

Season 4

Episode 11 The Red Blade Threatens Jumanji

 **1 week before Spike and company arrival**

 **City of Napoli**

 **Jumanji**

As Vince inspected the kitchens he was joined shortly after by Diadem who told him what Xiuen told her, the food would be fine, if anything was amiss, Xiuen could smell it well before entering or nearing the ballroom. Which wasnt normal in the slightest. "I do not know what to make of the woman, Xiuen." Dioadem confided in Vince as the two entered and briefly inspected the ballroom. "There is something off about the woman. Something I cannot quite place."

"She commented on the fact that the woman, the defense of the city of Napoli, as disliking you as if it were an important fact. Most of the soldiers here are wary of us yes, but many respect us as fellow soldiers." Vince said

Diadem simply nodded at his words, he had a good point. "I cannot help but feel something is off around the woman, Xiuen. It is almost as if, well I want to pet her, like one pets a cat or a dog." Diadem finally said

"Yet she is a human woman" Vince replied as the two stepped up the stairs and briefly looked back over the ballroom. "Or is she something that can appear human at will ?"

"That I do not know. Come on, lets check on the men, they should be alright about now." Diadem then turned and went up the second flight of stairs. Heading ever upwards. They had to check their men before anything else happened.

-8-8-8-

Adha had to sneak out of the Napoli palace in order to meet up with two possible allies in her taking of the City of Napoli. First she had dressed as a commenor and had disappeared quickly into the city of Napoli, she had scant hours to be back before the noontime bell to speak with Xianda.

"You could have picked a better place to meet" Adha said simply as she arrived in the seedier tavern, a place called the Jackal's Tail. "Of all places, why here ?"

"Because none would expect to meet up here, or come in this direction to begin with." Said one of the two men who met up with Adha as they all arrived basically at the same time.

"Thomas is dead. Slain in his own guest house with both guards." Said the other.

"Yes, but I do not know who did it, Xianda claims that he had sent her a letter stating his cancelling." Adha said as they took a table and sat down.

"Have you seen such a letter ?" Asked the first man to speak on arrival, Adha soon learned his name was Duke, he wore thin wireframe glasses and had light blonde hair. A hawk nose and from Adha could tell, no dancing skill.

"I have not. Adha replied, "Xianda will show it to me when I speak to her most likely. But I do not like this, one guest dead, and the Oputlander has insisted on taking control of the case. Overseeing everything."

"The outlander is a unique woman." The other man, later known to Adha as Elias. Said simply, he was a calmer voice of reason.

"That does not explain why Thomas is now dead. Someone killed him and the Outlander is on the case" Duke replied.

"Relax Weselton, you did not become Grandmaster of the Southern Isles Templar crown by chance alone if you recall we worked things out entirely so I can raise my family and you oversee the Templar operations." Elias said. Adha smirked, she knew she could trust both men.

"I gave the order to kill the Princess two days ago, but someone then ambushed me at the same time after I gave the order,. The Princess was never found nor slain." Adha explained what had happened.

"Someone targeted you, at the same time someone was to slay the Princess, instead you got targeted and the princess was never found to be killed by your order. Something is going on." Duke mused. He then looked at her darkly. "Are your plans set ?"

Adha smirked wickedly. "Yes, tonight at the ball I will make my move. But I need to prove beforehand that I am loyal to Xianda. I am not going to give orders for anyone else to kill her. I will kill her myself."

Duke smiled. "Wonderful, we will both attend to the ball tonight to witness your skill. This is the color of my mask." He revealed his mask, as did Elias. "With us wearing these colors you will know we are present and watching for your results. Depending entirely on tonight, you may be inducted into the Templar Order." Duke told her as he put his mask away.

Adha smiled, showing her own mask to both men, "gentlemen, I will see you at the ball this evening. Until then, farewell" She was looking forwards to being inducrted into a new order, one that promoted peace. Adha then left the tavern and headed back to the palace.

As soon as Adha had left them Elias spoke. "Was that wise ? Offer her induction to the order ?"

"Everything hinges on tonight. Depending entirely on her performance tonight, we will worry of induction tomorrow" Duke replied. He himself was looking forwards to this job. If they could have a foothold in Jumanji, the relic they were given a waygate into back in the Southern isles. They could have a fallback option should things go sideways.

"You are sure of this woman ?" Elias asked then

"This woman is exactly what the order needs" Duke replied

"IF this woman is anything like that woman who threatened my youngest son's body, I will not be happy." Elias said, Duke raised an eyebrow.

"So what if the Bloodmage threatened your boy. Remember who destroyed her at Catfishtown" Duke said simply.

It was the battle of Catfishtown when the infamous Bloodmage known only as Nadine, publicly called Blackbird had been bombed repeatedly from ships in the harbor that seemingly destroyed her person. The mastermind behind the death of the Bloodmage ? The newly appointed Duke of Weselton. He was then given in strong friendship to Elias and his family.

"The worse that can happen is we have to destroy Napoli. But it is too peaceful and we might be able to get exactly what we want." Duke smirked. Elias knew that smirk, and nodded.

"Alright, I go with it for now." He said, He then pointed at the Duke. "But if this ends up as another wild goose chase and she ends up being just as bad if not worse than Blackbird."

"We will worry about that when it happens" Duke replied calmly. "In the mean timew we best not leave our wives for too long, lest they think we try to leave them for good." Duke said.

"The last thing we want is for the Southern Isles and Weselton to end uop like Arendelle." Elias said as he stood, both men headed for the door as the Duke also stood. Walking through the packed streets of Napoli both men were taken with how full of life the city was.

"Arendelle was taken over by its queen, I knew she was a monster." Duke replied

"And yet, word reached us that the Queen was destroyed and Arendelle with it. What is left of Arendelle is now called Pond." Elias said as the two walked along. As far as Duke was aware, Elsa had broken off their trade agreement, twice. And at one point her soon to be husband, Mark Wolfe, had planned to assaissinate him. Duke knew it. But somehow, the man ended up destropying Arendelle. And somehow sparing the Dukes life.

"Your son, Hans, how fares he ?" Duke then asked after a while as they neared their guest house.

'He knows you favor him greatly and want more information regarding Arendelle and otherwise. But he is also upset that Arendelle is destroyed. He cannot run the kingdom he sought to take over." Elias had told his son there were still other kingdoms, and if he was lucky, there was one right in their backyard through the Waygate. "Should the plan work in our favor, and Adha is inducted, Hans and his wife Sonya will move here through the Waygate."

"A sound plan, but that is only if things go as we hope tonight. The Princess dies, and Hans arrives tomorrow, in time for the induction, he will need to be present for it." Duke said. Elias nodded with a grunt of agreement.

The two men were then joined by their wives. Both ladies well bred beauties and of good standing with their betters and lessers. The Dukes wife however seemed calm and had noticed the oddly jovial pep in his step. "I trust your meeting was successful ?" Mora asked to her husband, Duke simply smiled. "I thought so. See, Cindy, I knew they would be successful. Capturing that woman, Emisary, a seer of a sort, was the right move"

Duke smilked and gave his wife a kiss. Cindy spoke up "Judging by your expressions you indeed found who the seer spoke of."

"Yes, we did, she did not like the meeting place and wanted someplace less... dowdy is not the right term" Duke replied.

"Either way, the woman has plans for tonight at the ball, ensure you do not drink or eat anything and merely enjoy the music." Elias said.

"When this is all over tonight, tomorrowe, your son, Hans, and his wife Sonya, will come here." Duke said

"And Thomas ?" Mora asked

"Is confirmed dead, apparently he sent a letter to the Princess, Xianda of Napoli telling her he had to cancel his attendence to the ball tonight." Duke sighed. "According to Adha, the woman Emisary told us to meet, Thoimas was found dead two days ago in the main room of his guest house, his guards, our men, were dead in the front yard."

"To make matters worse, an Outlander named Diadem has been given the case and seeks to solve the issue of it before the ball. Yet Adha dislikes her something fierce and it is quite possible that shoukd Princess Xianda die tonight, she may place the blame on the Outlander." Elias said.

"And if that happens, the Outlander becomes our target next ?" Cindy asked

"Maybe, it depends entirely on what Adha says, if she wants the Outsider exiled or slain, or simply imprisoned. It doesnt matter. Either way, Princess Xianda dies tonight during the ball." Duke said. Mora did not have the heart to tell him that the Seer had also warned of possible betrayal but by whom it was not clear.

The four then enjoyed a nice meal. "It was said that Jumanji was a dangerous place.' Cindy soon commented during their meal.

"Yes, that is true, but Napoli seems civilised enough to warrant a Princess to lead the city." Elias said

"Word on the street, the Queen and her husband were slain by an Outlander named Elsa. However, the Outlander in question also had a strange eye upon her face." Cindy said.

"It is possible that the outlander that slew the Princesses parents did so as a mere show of arms., to show her power. Not expecting a new leadership to emerge in her wake." Duke replied.

"Its possible that this other outlander, Elsa, is related to the same powermad woman who destroyed Arendelle through her leadership ?" Elias mused

To that, Duke and their waives had no way to answer.

-8-8-8-

Adha returned to the palace in secret, once more in her chambers the woman thought to have a bath and then plan at her desk. But then she decided not to worry too much about such a thing and instead focused on further plottings. Xala had left a note for her concerning the potion being completed.

Adha smiled, it was all coming together nicely. She looked to the time, it was nearly noon. It was almost time to meet with Xcianda and confirm her loyalty and ask some questions, ask to see the letter most likely now that she thought on it.

But then her mind drifted t othe woman in black, with the fan covering her face. The ambush had her off guard. Then later finding out Thomas had died, slain in his own guhest house and that the Outlander, Diadem, had begun looking into the death of the man. For long moments Adha stared out of her balconey window before going to the desk and relaxing for once before focusing on the affairs at hand.

One was a request from her own soldiers unit to be given leave for the night to be with their families given that the Outlander had soldiers to guard the Ballroom during the ball they wouldnt be needed. Adha smirked, the guards were playing right into her hand.

She signed the return order for all her soldiers originally assigned to guard the ballroom during the ball to be allowed to go on leave at ten minutes to the first guests arriving. With all the guests in attendance, and the Outlanders guards keeping watch, Princess Xianda would die, and all the blame be placed on the Outlanders men and not her own, it was perfect.

But there was one tiny problem. Diadem was used to not being liked by others, especially those in power like Adha. After all, Diadem had a very troublesome mother where she was originally from, and as a result, given that most of Arendelle at the time didnt like the woman to begin with. Had found that being given command of the entire Arendelle Navy was to keep her out of Arendelle entirely, effectively exiling her from the kingdom.

As such it also hardlined into Diadem a intense neutral reaction to such indicators. For an example, Adha even stated it clearly to the woman, and she brushed her off, tone and all. The Outlander didnt seem t ocare whatsoever that Adha didnt trust her, or want her in Napoli to begin with.

"No" Adha mused as she sat at her desk. "Exile is too good for the Outlander. Imprisonment will do just fine. Imprisonment, and a public hanging, both will do fine. Unless Duke has other ideas."

Adha was nervous slightly around both Duke and Elias, but somehow it felt as if things could go the other way. Tomorrow she would be inducted into a new world order that promoted nothing more than piece and stablity in a world like Jumanji, that was needed.

But that did not mean that Adha was not exactly liking how things were going. She just had to time it correctly. And worry about Diadem later. Adha tried to relax. The many thoughts traveling through her head made her a nervous wreck even before the ball.

Most of those thoughts were in regards to Diadem, a few were in regards to the remainder of Xiandas loyal subjects, those in the court loyal to here were less in number that were loyal to Adha, then there were those who were the sideliners. Like Xiuen.

Xala she knew she could count on, she couldnt think of anyone better to be her direct right hand. But if it came to it, could she get away with killing Xianda during the ball ? It was all part of the plan. And her plan was just getting into motion,.

There came a knock at the door. "Enter" Adha called out.

The door opened and Xala stepped in. closing the door behind her she stepped to the desk. "The potion is nearly ready. It nears noon so you might need to get going to see Xianda as she asked"

Yes, I still need to see her. Or rather she wants to see me" Adha said. She stood from the desk. "I cannot help but wonder why she wants to see me, what this matter is about"

"It is possible the death of Thomas, the nobleman who cancelled"Xala said

A strong possiblity yes. But it could also be something else, something more important to Xianda for me to speak to her directly. And in the throneroom no less." Adha was comnfused, why did Xianda want to speak to her alone, in the throneroom of all places ?

"That I cannot answer, but if you were wondering if you could posion here in there when you meet with her, no, the potion isnt ready. It will be ready at full strength in time for you to kill her, but to get the best greatest effect you have to do the deed within minutes of ingesting it yourself." Xala explained

Adha nodded. Everything was now balanced at the edge of a sword, a straight edge so balanced it would take a gust of wind to finish it off in either direction. And Adha hoped it went the way she wanted it to go.

Once more taking a sip of wine as she stood looking out the balcony window, Adha mused aloud. "Napoli is within a world called Jumanji, the Outlanders referred to this fact when I spoke with them." She said, Xala heard the tone of respect when Adha reffered to Duke and Elias. "The plan is set now, All we have to do is time it rightly." Xala nodded as she was asked. "Is everything erady for the ball ? My mask, my dress ?"

"Yes" Xalka replied simply. Your dress is in your room. Along with your mask." Adha smiled, this was going t owork exactly as she had planned. It was in a word, flawless.

But even the mosst flawless plan could have a monkey wrench tossed into it.

-8-8-8-

Diadem and Vince finished their initial patrol of the grounds of Napoli Palace. It was not as large as the Underground Palace that Diadem had explored only weeks before, but it was still large.

In terms of design the ballroom was like rthe hangar of an aircraft carrier in total length and then the sheer ceiling height was about the same. But neither Diadem or Vince had been on an aircraft carrier so the revelvance would be lost on them anyway.

As the two stepped once more to the gates of the Palace Vince spoke up. "This case troubles you, doesnt it ?"

"I wont deny it, Vince, but it indeed does trouble me greatly" Diadem replied as the two walked along.

"This whole thing simply puzzles me, Lady Diadem." Vince said. "First your request to visit, then the dead body found after you asccept Princess Xianda's proposal. To now this ring and why the deceased wore it"

"The questinos wew cannot answer hinge on tonights events." Diadem mused aloud. Not knowing that Anjio was coming to her, as she had been looking for her.. seeing her Diadem halted and turned towards her, Lady Anji, is something amiss ?"

"Have you seen Xianda or Isae ?" Anji asked them both. They shook their heads no. "Damn, the first guests arrive in a few hours, and the dress maker needs them both for final fiitings and any any adjustments. Yiou guys have your uniforms so we wont have to worry too much about that." Anji said.

It seemed that Anji was the dressmakers overseer and the only one currently working her ass off just getting everyone ready for that night.

"Do you need aid ?" Diadem asked.

Anji shook her head. "Thank you, but no, I can manage. I have gotten this far, but I suppose that if you do see either of them to let them know to see the Dressmaker ?" Diadem nodded. "Thanks. See you at the ball." Anji turned and pretty much took off.

Anjis hurriedness reminded Diadem of her own need to speak to Xianda before the ball began. "Come, let us find exactly what we need to find. And hope it is not who we think it is" Diadem trhen said to Vince, the man nodded and knew what she meant.

Diadem wanted to speak to Xiuen again.

And the two found the catwoman tending to more flowerbeds on the side yard of the Napoli Palace. "I was not expecting to see you so soon before the Ball tonight" Xiuen mused seeing the two arrive, "Then again I dont think you will be doing any dancing dressed like that."

"That is not my task. But I have something I want to ask you concerning Xiandas court." Diadem said to Xiuen.

The catwoman planted the lily she held and spoke. "Depends, what do you need to know ? Or want to know ?" Xiuen said in reply.

"How many are in the Court that are loyal to Xianda ?" Diadem asked. Xiuen looked at her. Why ask such a question ? It didnt make any sense.


	72. Chapter 72

Jumanji's Creed Welcome to the Jungle

Season 4

Episode 12 Truth Becomes Lies

 **1 week before Spike and company arrive**

 **City of Napoli**

 **Jumanji**

"Do you think she knows ?" Anji asked when she had met up with Xianda and Isae. Xianda stood by the window and looked out. A calm expression on her fair face as the dressmaker had been by and she modeled the dress neatly and quite beautifully. Now all that was left was her mask.

"Adha wouldnt know anything unless it smacked her on the butt, or bit her in the nose" Isae mumbled, it was true, sometimes Adha was so stuck up in her own thing she rarely noticed things around her.

"It is possible that Adha only knows that a guest is dead and wants to know about this letter." It was genius to write it." Xianda said to Isae as Zael had gone to get ready for the ball that evening and also to find Diadem to plan something with her, a contigency plan was needed in the case the main plan died. So Zael was the backup. Given that Zael and Isae had both wrote the letter going so far as trading letters and words to keep it untraceable so Adha couldnt try to trace the writing of the letter.

Isae smiled brightly at mention of being a genius for coming up with the idea of the letter. "there is also mention of other guests arriving soon. I will go get ready now." Isae stood from her seat and took her leave.

"Anji" Xianda said as she turned from the window. Causing the other woman to stop. "I want you to do me a favor tonight."

"Anything" Anji said in reply

"Should I die by the hands of one of our own courtmembers, I want you to personally see to it that Diadem is innocent. Remember, this has to work in our favor." Xianda didnt know it, but her killer was coming to see her in moments. "The last thing I want is for Diadem to be harmed, or worse."

"Agreed, I will see to it that Diadem and her soldiers are free of any blame. The soldiers she told me were informed of a plan and told not to inrterfere, if we want to catch or stop the killes from getting to you, we have to let them think you're unguarded." Anji then explained Diadems plan. Using Xianda as bait was not exactly a solid plan, but it could do the job.

For a moment Xianda was quiet, then she smiled. A gentle nod was had then. "Diadem said she was not good at improvising, and yet she came up with a crafted plan. Lure my killer into the open. It wont be easy during the ball however" Xianda said. Anji simply agreed to that and took her leave to get ready, they still had six hours yet to the ball, and the girls were worried.

-8-8-8-

Adha had no idea what to expect as she neared the summons time. Pacing in her office she knew that her attempt to kill the Princess ahead of time had failed badly, and that Xianda wanted to speak to her. But why ?

Then her thoughts drifted to the letter that Xianda reported receiving two days prior, when the man was found dead in his own guesthouse. Xiuen wasnt any help either as she worked on her flower beds around the palace. It was not a lot to work with, but it could do. But, the more that Adha thought on Xiuen, what she was, who she was. It was possible she couldnt trust the woman cat at all

Mostly because she had briefly seen Diadem and Xiuen chatting, and Diadem leaving, what were they talking about ? Adha couldnt read lips very well. And from her angle, it was impossible to do so.

So Adha had no clue that Xiuen had spilled the beans to Diadem, and Diadem flat out brushed her off. Honestly Adha could take it as a good thing, Diadem brushed off the fact that Adha didnt like her around. And therefore brushed off the information that Xiuen had given her, spilling the plan to the one person who didnt have to know of it in the first place.

They were now at a crossroads. Adha was at the center of it, and had to make a choice, but she could also fake it rather well. She had no idea that Xianda had the skills needed to take down her enemies if the need came to it. Skills taught from nothing, taught from a second group one so old and so powerful they made more sense the more one thought about it.

So as the noon bell went off, Adha left her office and headed for where Xianda wanted to see her. In the throneroom. Upon entering the vast room, Adha somehow felt at home, as if an impostor held the throne and it was just a matter oif time before the throne was given to the right person, herself. But at that moment she did not have the poision, and there would be too many questions.

Upon arriving in the room however she saw thaty Xianda was waiting for her, but not by the throne, but somewhere else. Near a window looking out over the front courtyard. "The guests will arrive soon" Xianda said aloud.

Adha halted at her words. Seeing in the Princesses hands a unsealed letter. So the letter was real ? "Yes, they will, but the band will be here shortly. Within the hour I am told." Adha said as she stepped closer, staying just out of reach as per protocol.

"I received this this morning. It was sent two days ago from a guest who will not arrive." Xianda merely handed the letter to Adha without looking to her, Adha took it. "the guest, named Thomas Duun, has informed me that he will be unable to attend tonights ball due to a unforseen family event concerning his first child."

"And so he cannot attend the ball because of his son ?" Adha read the leter, it was easy to read yes, but it also had a strange almost exotic flare to it as well. "I am not sure I follow, a man was found in the guest house, dead, his guards also dead. The Outlander is leading the investigation. But I do not trust her."

"You have voiced your opinions concerning the Outlander, Diadem is a good woman, you might not like her, but I trust her with my life. You should too" Xianda said turning to Adha, regarding the other woman carefully. "I know it is not a lot we can work with, but she is our only hope at stopping the red tide from sweeping Napoli.."

"What would you have me do ?" Adha then asked holding the letter back to Xianda who took it.

"For now I want to know the truth of your plans. You are loyal to me arent you ?" Xianda asked her.

Adha was confused, if Xianda was trying to trap her in speech, it wasnt working. So she asked. "Who isnt ?"

"Over half of my courtsupport a choice for new leadership, and from what whispers I can hear, they point to you, or another noblewoman to take my place." Xianda said. She stepped closer to Adha. "But I know I can trust you because you're more than a loyal member of the court, but my friend." the two women walked a bit through the throne room. As the two walked Adha had to wonder why Xianda wanted to talk to her there.

Xianda sighed then. "Everything hinges on tonight. Who I can trust, who I can leave behind. Who I can raise up. It all hinges on tonight."

"Whatever you choose I will stand by you." Adha swore. "You know this. If your parents were still here, they wiould also abide by your choice."

"The woman, Elsa, was from another world, and yet she somehow gained control over this world. Our worled is threatened but not just by the Red Tide of the Red Cross. But by something much darker, much more evil." Xianda said simply turning towards her friend.

She sighed again. "I trust you with my life, Adha, Should someone try to kill me during the ball I want you to stop them." She said to her turning to face her. "Can you do that for me ?" Could Adha take a knife for her ?

She hoped so.

Adha smiled and nodded. "Yes, I can do that." She then saw Xiandas mask. A plain white lace design. Rather pretty if anything.

"Thank you" Xianda said, the two discussed many other topics over lunch, and by the time Adha had left her her last meeting with Xianda as Princess and friend it was nearly two in the afternoon. Adha only had four hours to get ready for the ball. And she still wanted to bathe before getting her dress on.

-8-8-8-

A few moments after Adha left Xianda alone in the throneroom a new arrival showed up. "Xiuen ?" Xianda asked seeing the raven haired woman walking into the room. "Court is dismissed because of the ball tonight, why are you here ?"

"I was hoping to see the Outlander here, but I havent been able to find her, or Isae about tonight." Xiuen said, Xianda smiled, Xiuen was one of the few women anyone reallyt noticed, everyone ignored her, and only called on her for her sheer brute strength.

"And instead you find me." Xianda replied. Looking over the woman Xianda sighed. "Xiuen dear girl. You really need to dress better when in my court, you know better than to let your true colors show." Xianda was the only other person who had seen Xiuen in her true feline form. The puma was a gorgeous cat, and an even prettier woman.

Almost right away Xiuen shifted slightly, any hints of fur or feline features had disappeared from her body. The woman wore a snug fitting corset, and a set of loose leggings, a hoodless cloak trailed from her neck like a cape. "Sorry" the catwoman replied.

Xianda however was smiling. "You are attending the ball tonight are you not ?" Xianda asked her. Xiuen nodded. As did Xianda. "Good, because there is something I want you to do for me in the event I die during the ball." Xiuen looked at her confused. "I want you to carry my body to my room personally Anji will be with you to help you. Understand"

Xiuen could smell a odd scent coming off Xianda, but she nodded "I think so" She said.

Xianda smiled,. "Good, now, are you ready for the ball ? Where is your mask ?" Xianda still had toi finish getting ready, it was four more hours. Xianda then caught scent of something,. ""eeeyu, Xiuen did you forget to bathe again ?"

"It is the flowers outside, a skunk got into them again and I've been trying to clear them out. I will bathe now" Xiuen then took her leave, leaving Xianda alone in the throne room. The Princess looked towards the throne, and smirked, not just yet. She had to remove her enemies first.

Xiuen of course could help in that task. But all Xianda needed was Xiuen to take her back t oher room to lay her on her bed. The poison she knew would by then be entirely harmless for Xiuen, and even then not harm her thanks to the antidote.. As Xiuen turned to elave, Xianda spoke up. "Xiuen, when I see the Outlander, I will send her to your chambers, please be decent when she knocks."

"I will. She said she wanted my help with something before the guests started arriving." Xiuen said with that, the cat took her leave of Xianda. Once more leaving the planning Princess alone in the throneroom for but a moment before Xianda picked up her mask from the chair beneath her fathers old throne and headed for her chambers

So far her plan was working, Adha was on her toes, something told Xianda not to trust Adha, but she had to be sure that she could trust her oldest friend. Her longest friend in a manner of speaking, as she had known Adha since they were both toddlers. But could she trust her now that Adha was in a place of power ?

-8-8-8-

Adha waited while the servants drew the bath for her and paced in her bedroom chamber thinking rapidly on how wrong everything was going, but then remembered, Xianda said everything hinged on what happened in four hours. Adha smiled. She could do the deed easily.

She could have done the deed right there in the throne room. But no, she couldnt do it right there, there was too much going on to worry on that. For one she would be the only one seen with Xianda in the throneroom. During the mask ball, there would be dozens of people.

In short it was a flawless plan. Adha could kill Xianda, place the blame directly on Diadem, and then get inducted int othe new world order, and lead Napoli. The mere thought of ruling Napoli made Adha slightly giddy, so when her servant girl informed that ther bath was drawn and ready, Adha bade her to elave, then soaked for a good long hour amid the warm water. An hour later she'd be ready for the ball. With more plans made to be sure. But for that moment, Adha wanted to relax.

Relaxing in the warm waters of the bath her servant had drawn up for her, Adha reflected on her path that far. Meeting Duke so briefly the month before was a godsend. And then the arrival of Elsa, and the death of the former Queen and King only advanced matters further.

Adha had to smile as she stared at the ceiling. The plan had advanced in progress though with the former leadership gone, all that was left was Xianda, their only daughter, who should be the new queen. But instead, something else was afoot and it was only a matter of time before it got out of hand.

Or before someone stepped up and challenged Xianda's rule.

Adha was the true ruler, her loyal followers supported her directly. Which meant that her assassination attempt failed, biut had she succeeded in that attempt ? As it was to be an attempt wasnt it ? Adha didnt care, her plan was to kill Xianda during the ball.

-8-8-8-

Xianda was within her chambers, standing by the mirror as she stared at herself before putting on her mask to see how it fit. But as she looked in the mirror she briefly didnt see herself. Instead she saw a woman dressed in black, brown eyes, a pearscar under her left eye. The woman in the mirror was herself, her true inside self. The woman in the mirror, Xiandas darker side, smirked.

Xianda reached up a hand, at the same time her mirror image rased her hand, but when Xianda touched the glass of the mirror, all she saw briefly was herself, trying on her mask for the ball. Xianda shivered briefly and calmed down a bit before turning and heading back to her bedchambers.

Xianda took a deep breath as she turned from her mirror. Seeing herself as her darker half only could lead her down the wrong path. But she had to do it in order to would call her a black swan. For the most part that could be true. Xianda was never a proper princess growing up, but with the deaths of her parents she had to step up her game and show she was not the shy demure quiet girl. She had to take matters into her own hands.

Like when she killed the man named Thomas as her trusted courtmembers took down his guards, Anji, and Isae were good with weapons. Zael had of course joined them after ensuring the back was covered, there were only two guards at that guesthouse. Which had allowed Xianda to kill Thomas. But why was she seeing herself in her own mirror like that ? Black dress, no mask, her hair loose, and no crown ? It did not make sense to the young Princess.

The ball was that night and she had to be ready for it. Time was pressing and Diadem was the only person Xianda felt she could trust with her life. She hoped beyond hope that Adha was true to her word and would protect her during the ball. But somehow Xianda knew that Adha had other plans.

Though she had to wonder why Xiuen of all people wanted to speak to Diadem, when Xiuen referred to Diadem as The Outlander, she did so with respect and admiration, not hostile tone or insult.

Were the two planning something ?

-8-8-8-

Diadem stepped into Xiuens bedroom chambers, the sounds of a bath in the other room had Diadem halt. "You summoned me" She called out.

"In here" Xiuen called from the bathroom, she was in the tub. Relaxing for once amid a warm bubble bath. When Diadem arrived she was briefly confused as to why she was speaking to a woman in a bathtub. "I was starting to wonder if you would ever come"

"You wanted me for something, Lady Xiuen, what is it ?" Diadem asked her

"Princess Xianda is scared about tonight. She asked me that should something happen, I carry her back to her room. You know where her bedroom is in this palace is right ?" Diadem nodded. She had spoken briefly with Xianda there the night before when she gave her the antidote. "When the deed happens, if it happens, I am to carry her to her room and lay her on the bed. She said nothing of what to do after so I might just leave two guards outside her door."

"A sound plan" Diadem said simply. Then she asked. "Where do I fit in ?"

"I want your men to line the hall between her room and the ballroom, can you do that ? And I want two of your men guarding her bedroom door when I go in and leave her on the bed. Can you do this ?" Xiuen wasnbt best known for her planning ability, she did stuff when suited to. Like tending flowerbeds.

Diadem thought a moment then nodded. "When I have my men go on their two man patrols through the palace I will have them end their patrols in the hall to the Princesses room, at that point we can ensure that she'll be protected in that direction." Diadem said

"Good, someone wants her dead, I dont know who, nobody pays much attention to me, they normally want me to move stuff, or give a thought, or side with someone. Or something. I never was good at politics" Xiuen said, it was true, she wasnt smart enough to be any high ranked noblewoman, but what she lacked in poltical strength she made up for in phisyical strength. That alone made anyone want her on their side of the fight.

"Is that all I am needed for ?" Diadem asked.

"Almost, remember, the food wont be posioned, if it was I can smell it" Xiuen said.

"You said that before and it made no sense, it makes even less sense now. What do you mean you can smell it if it were posioned ?" Diadem asdked her. Turning to leave as Xiuen simply smiled at her. Sometimes Diadem missed the most important details.

As Diadem neared Xiuens door her voice called out, a strong feline echo to it. "Dont panic then when you see a Puma wandering freely with flowers on its head or a basket on its tail." Diadem paused at the door as Xiuen spoke, unsure of what to make of it. Until finally leaving. Xiuen had to smile. Trust Diadems dislike for those in high places of power than herself to simply ignore the pure truth before her.

Xiuen had done her part.

-8-8-8-

Xianda went to her desk and began writing a few letters, they were dsimply orders for certain people. Each one were things she wanted them to do should she die during the ball, which was almost a certain possiblity to occur. Xianda wanted her most trusted followers to follow simple steps to ensure whoever killed her that certain parties would not take her fathers throne.

One of those steps was to ensure that the killer, and rthe person after her fathers trhrone, had to wait two days after her death to ensure she was dead and buried. She planned for these orders to delay her enemies by at least enough time to recover her strength.

By the time she was done and the letters sent out by servant t oeach person on her list, Anji, Isae, Zael, Xiuen, Diadem, Taz, and lastly, Adha. Which was really a solid lock invitation with a last request. Xianda smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror, and very briefly saw her other half.

Both women smiled at each other. Xianda hoped that her target would fall, and that she would rise. But she had to ensure that she would survive that night. And there was only one way to do it.

By havinbg all her enemies and allies in one place, and then her out of the picture, and finally, two days delay before anyone makes a grab for the throne. Most of the letters were not to panic, she had a plan. She would not be gone long.

No one was ever really gone.

And Xianda was going to be in charge of Napoli for a long time, she just had to plan it very carefully.

It all hinged on that night. That night would change their fates, the fate of Napoli, the fate of Jumanji as a whole was going to change as well. But that night she only had to let whoever wanted her dead to believe they had succeeded at their task. All she had to do, was figure out the timing.

That and work on her acting, she could fake it well enough, she felt off about Adha when they spoke over topics and plans for that evening. Adha she felt needed special rules in place for. Infact, Xianda had her suspicions raised at Adhas overall calm outward manner. And yet she raised no alarms in asking her questions to Adha.

"Adha." Xianda mused softly as she left her doorway and went briefly to the window and looked below as Diadem received her letter. "Its your move." Xianda smiled then and moved from her window, she still had to get ready for the ball.


	73. Chapter 73

Jumanji's Creed Welcome to the Jungle

Season 4

Episode 13 Viper in the Bassinet

 **1 week before Spike and cpmpany arrive**

 **City of Napoli**

 **Jumanji**

Diadem was handed a letter, it had Xiandas seal on it. She was unsure of what to do with it, however she opened it a moment later and read its contents carefully.

 _"Diadem,_

 _I do not want for you to painic should I die during the ball tonight. Instead I want you to wait five minutes after Xiuen transports my body, that is myself, to my room and shuts the door, Xiuen will ensure there is one open window into my room for you to enter through._

 _Please do not panic, all your men will have to wear masks as part of the ball for them to blend in properly._

 _I have a plan_

 _Xianda"_

Diadem closed the letter and smirked, Xianda had a plan she hoped, and the band was arriving for the ball that night. The perfect plan could be avoided. She however had to make it work. Xianda was still going to be the bait, and she somehow liked the plan.

Diadem watched as the band arrived, as the band arrived however someone else arrived, a pair of men. However they halted when Diadems own man, Vince halted them at the gate. "You cant come in without your invitation, and besides, the ball isnt for another three hours. So when you do come back, please have your invitation." Vince told them.

"We're with the band" Duke replied simply tapping his flute case. It was true, he and Elias were part of the band.

Vince gave the two men a careful once over then finally nodded. "Alright, My mistake gents, Diadem will want to speak to you however. Orders from the Princess I'm afraid. Everyone is gettign checked." he said as he opened the gate to allow the two Templars through, "Cant be too careful and I dont blame the Princess either. A guy was found deadnot far from here and shes scared she might be next."

"Ghastly thing" Said Elias, with a shake of his head and dour look towards Duke

"I agree, how some people can stoop so low to kill another in cold blood" He said, mostly in mourning of Thomas, their third fellow to aid Hans when this was all over.

"Either way I dont blame the Princess for being scared she might be next, from word of mouth, the guy was a member of her court. anyhow you guys can set up, I'll have one of my guys take you to the ballroom so you can set up there." Vince told them as Jackson stepped into view. "This man will take you to the ballroom, but be ready for Lady Diadem to come around to speak to you." Vince said. Both men thanked the vigilant guard and headed off after Jackson.

As soon as both men were out of earshot Diadem stepped into view. "I dont like the look of those flute players" She mused softyly to Vince.

The other man smirked, "I dont either, nearly turned them away, but they're members of the band. I informed them that you'd want to speak to them, on orders from the Princess of course after she heard of one of her court members found dead in his house across the way." Vince said, it was a good lie, and the two men believed him easily.

Diadem smiled. "You learn quickly, Vince. And that is a good thing." She told him as another soldier came from his patrol and stood next to the gate with Vince. "I received a letter from Xianda concerning tonight"

"Really ? Vince asked calmly as he instructed another two bandmembers, these two a male guitarist and a female violinist of where to go.. a man showed up seconds later carrying sheet music, he was the piano player. Another man showed up carring a huge bass fiddle. Known as a cello if Diadem lived in the modern Era where the band was from.

Diadem smirked then, "Yes, Xianda requests that I wait for five minutes after Xiuen puts her body in her room. Then go in through a window Xiuen will ensure is open, I dont know which window will be open though. So I will have to be careful."

"Good luck" Vince simply said.

Diadem smiled. "I have some band members to speak to one on one, I wont be long. We have a ball to guard. Stay on your toes" Diadem told Vince, who nodded as Diadem left for the ballroom to where the band was setting up.

A few moments later and Diadem had cornered Elias, the man seemed somewhat upset to be pulled aside by a common soldier, but when Diadem introduced himself he remembered what Vince, the gate guard, had told him. "I was told you'd want to speak to me. What can I do for you ?"

"I need to know where you are from, and what broiught you here to Napoli" Diadem was going to ask what brought the man t oJumanji, but didnt think to, instead she used the local city name. Napoli was a heavily Aisan designed city, with lots of Itlian influences as well

Elias smiled "well, its not much tosay, but where I am from is nothing like this, all this gold and dark bronzed stonework." He said in reply. "Mostly there's greens and golds yes, but not bronze or stonework. White steel, and white stonework is also present. But where I live exactly is on the harder edge of town. Music is not easy to come by."

"But you look to make a decent living" Diadem said to him. He nodded.

"Like I said, music where I live is hard to come by, music where I perform, that's where my money is made." Elias liked lying to people asking him questions, being King of the Southern Isles had its perks for sure.

"I see. And how long have you been playing the flute ?" Diadem asked him

"All my life" Elias replied, it was in fact the honest truth. Elias had started playing the flute as a child, and loved the sound the long whistle, as he called it as a boy, made, so he practised daily and soon learned how to master it.

"Thank you" Diadem finally said, he was allowed to go back to his preparing for the ball. Diadem's next man to speak to was the bass fiddle player.

After the basic questions she let the man leave, he wasnt an enemy and had no dark will towards anyone present. To him, making music made money, and making money made his wife happy, and if his wife wasnt happy, he wasnt happy. It was just that simple.

The third person Diadem spoke to was the piano player, a good man, calm, somewhat shy, but also with bright light in his eyes and a knack for tickling the ivories just so. The man wore a pointed hat on his head and a basic common tweed jacket over dark pans. And he spoke with an Italian accent. Diadem found herself liking the piano players company quite a bit and he offered to be readily available when needed.

The next person she spoke to couldnt speak at all and kept trying to hook his left leg in her hand as she spoke to him. The piano player, a guy named Kris, translated for the mute fellow who played the harp so magically it was like being transported into another world just by listening to him.

Thanking both men who Diadem somehow felt the most relaxed around, she then spoke with a drummer,. The man was worried at first when she introduced himself, but then calmed when she explained why she wanted to talk to him. The man told her of where he was from, a city called Tiir, he liked working at the local music places there and even out in the open air when needed to do so. It brought him money, and in Jumanji, time was money, music was money, and he had both.

Diadem thanked him, allowing him to get back to his work, she then spoke with some singers, the men and women she spoke with who were the choir were aimable as may be., and she somehow enjoyed their company as well before taking her leave.

The last person she spoke to however was the other flute player, a man named Duke. Who struck her as the band leader even though he played the lute., though he danced far worse and Diadem hoped she wouldnt have to witness the dancing. If she ended up doing so her first thought, just by looking at the guy alone, was that he danced like a chicken with the face of a monkey.

Upon nearing the man Duke spotted Diadem coming his way, so as she neared him he spoke up aas she got closer. "Ah, and what does the Captain of Princess Xianda's guard have on her plate to speak to I a lowly Flute Player ?" He asked her with something of an air of humbleness. Of course Duke was everything butt humble. It could work out nicely in their favor however. He and Elias were using their old Flute skills as a cover to get int othe ball and watch the events unfold.

Diadem smirked "The Princess is worried that someone may attempt to kill her tonight, so she has asked me to speak to each member of the band before the ball begins in order to asertain that she will indeed be quite safe when attending the ball tonight. You're the last member of the band I can speak to" Diadem told him.

He smiled, his wire rim glasses perched upon his nose as he smiled grandly. "And what pray tell shall I devulge to your questions ?" He asked her, such a cultured Fluteist. The other two people she had yet to interview was the Violin player. But something told Diadem she didnt have to worry of the woman.

"First your name" Diadem said to him

"Oh that's easy, The name's Duke." He said offering his hand to shake, the two shook hands, Diadem never saw his gold ring. "Next question" He said

"Where are you from ?" Diadem then asked, really easy questions to be sure, was she luring him into a trap of words ?

Maybe, Duke couldnt tell, he told her where he grew up, mostly bullied, but he loved music and he loved how his country prospered, music, dance, good economy, when he was bored he'd play the flute, or attend balls. When he received the inviation with his friend Elias to play the flute at a masked ball in Napoli Palace, they jumped at the chance

Finally Diadem turned the questions to a more subtle nature. Why he was there, what brought him to Napoli. Though Duke could tell that she masked the word Jumanji behind the word of the city they were in.

How many others knbew of Jumanji ? Fact was, a whole new army was coming, and they were going to control the cities before enroaching on the wilderness.

And everything hinged on that evening, how it all played out.

It all hinged on how each piece moved during the ultimate chess game, it was a life or death game of chess, and Duke, he enjoyed Chess games, to a point. His opponets were normally people he didnt trust, but he liked to lure them into traps on the game board.

Duke of course felt he was in a chess match just speaking to Diadem. Adha had warned him about the Outlander. Even spoke with scorn towards the woman, but now that he spoke with Diadem himself, he couldnt see the need for the scorn that Adha had for the woman. But he could sense the raw unadulterated energy of her aura.

Diadem was a force to be reckoned with. Diadem was on many levels, far more experienced than anyone at the point of finding out things. Finding out who killed Thomas was a big deal. But at that moment, Duke was more concerned with the Arrival of Hans the following day. Which also hinged carefully on that evening.

"Is there anything else ?" Duke then asked her.

"Just one more thing" Diadem said.

"Ask away" Duke replied.

"When you go on break when given the chance to do so, what do you plan to do ?" Diadem was trying to see what his pattern was going to be. He knew he'd be watched from many areas. So that meant he'd have to work with what he had as best he could.

He smiled. "When I get to that point, if I get to that point, we will have to see, normally I take a brief walk outside the ballroom, either outside directly or in the hallway to stretch m'legs." Duke said simply. It was true.

Fact was he'd be trying to find the bathroom, and after that, Adhas office. If not both at once.

Diadem smiled, "Thank you for your time. I look forwards to hearing your music." she told him before leaving him. All of the band members interviewed, well mostly, the mute guy who played harp had disappeared but the piano player seemed smitted with Xiuen who had appeared and briefly spoke with Diadem. The two women said nothing to each other concerning the letters.

Diadem then left the ballroom entirely as Xiuen was followed out by the piano player. Kris was a nice guy and he liked cats, he had a cat simply named Antonio but Antonio in Jumanji, had grown intelligence and then disappeared somewhere with a big hat. So since Kris liked cats, he could tell he'd like Xiuen's company. And the woman liked his company too.

Of all the people she had spoken to, the Piano player and his fellow band member, the harp player, were quite innocent, harmless really.

-8-8-8-

Stepping into a private garden Diadem spotted isae seated at a low slung table and joined her there. "Oh good," Isae said. "You made it. I was starting to wonder if the band members had taken up all the remaining time you'd have before the ball begins." Isae was slightly worried for Xianda's sake.

"Is something wrong ?" Diadem asked her seeing her worry.

"Xianda still does not know of our idea, our plan of her acting as bait and then acting dead if she is indeed poisoned" Isae said. "I havent had the chance to tell her."

"Dont worry, she wanted to speak weith me, and you, and Anji all at once before the ball begins, we can go over the plan then." Diadem said. She had no idea what about though, but they could carefully plan the ball and what to do, of course none of them were expecting for Diadem to ask about the masks, but then the ball was a masked ball that they were attending.

"Even so, I havent seen Xianda all day." Isae was nervous about that night however as well.. the ball was a huge deal, so soon after the deaths of Xiandas parents too.

Diadem sat down "What were they like ?" She asked

"Beg pardon ?" Isae replied

"Xiandas parents, what were they like ?" Diadem said.

"Uhm. Its not easy to bring them up, everyone in the city loved them both, only for them to die from being stabbed in the hearts and their heads ripped off their shoulders." Isae said, Diadem's eyes went wide at that information. "But before they died, everyone loved them, they were good people. Some people resented them, like the Red Cross people. They dont like people who live freely as we did under Xiandas parents." Isae explained

Then she lookd at Diadem, "Why ?"

Diadem sighed, "As a teenager I got exiled from my own kingdom, Put in command of the entire army and navy, in an effort to get me away from the kingdom entirely. Everyone in the council and the court hated me. They resented me because I was such a troublemaker and the daughter of a troublemaker at that. However, rather then exile my mother, they could only exile me" Diadem explained then how she had found the Stone and allowed herself to get sucked into it to come to Jumanji.

"So now you're here, in Napoli, but still in Jumanji" Isae said.

"Exactly, once I do this task for Xianda, unmask a killer and possibly keep her from dying, I might have my path home and see my mother again." Diadem said, she missed her mother. She had no idea her mother was now long dead, but things had changed, when the game was over, whwn they could all go home, they'd be spit out at the point they started as if it never happened.

Isae seemed to know what was haunting Diadem. "You miss your mother dont you ?" she finally asked. Diadem simply nodded. "I know how you feel, when Xianda lost her parents, I felt as if I lost my parents too, everyone regarded the Queen as their mother. A very sweet loving lady." Isae then sighed.

"What is it ?" Diadem asked her

"Of course there are a few people in the city of Napoli who would say that the King and Queen both got what was coming tothem, such a leadership wouldnt end well, that sort of thing." Isae said.

"But not you ?" Diadem said

"That's right, not me, for me, and the others members of the court, with the death of the king and queen a power struggle began. Now we're trying to map things out calmer and easier than most." Isae said

"So you're trying rto survive, when everyone else wants you dead. I know the feeling:" Diadem said.

"What do you mean ?" Isae asked

Diadem laughed then, at Isaes confused look she explained. "Xiuen told me that Adha dispises me, I told her, what else was new ? Because honestly, what do I care of being hated by someone in a place of power ? I dont. Once I got exiled from my own kingdom, and forced to leave my mother, I chose not to care. I chose not to care of what those in power thought of me. I got paid, my men and soldiers under my command got paid, everything was fine."

"And now you're here" Isae said. "Not just in Jumanji, but working with Royalty that trusts you with its life." Isae had seen how Xianda trusted Diadem, and saw why Xiuen referred to Diadem as the Outlander with an air of respect.

"Again like I said, I dont care if others in power do not like me, or hate me outright to make things harder for me. At this point, I'm used to it" Diadem said simply, it was as if it was a every day happening for her, if Adha didnt like her, who gave a shit ? Diadem sure didnt. Though Diadem was confused.

"There is one thing I wonder" Diadem finally said a bit later.

"What ?" Isae asked

"Why do others call me Outlander ?" Diadem asked

"oh, that's easy, its because you're not from here" isea explained as Anji arrived. It was almost time for the ball, they still had to plan with Xianda. "Some of the soldiers and residents and servants call you Outlander out of respect, because they know you're not even from this world. Others call you Outlander based on your manners and aura. But some call you Outlander as an insult."

"People like Adha" Diadem mused

"exactly" Isae replied as Anji joined them at table

"Am I interrupting anything ?" Anji asked

"Nothing important, just musings before the ball." Diadem said simply. "I have informed my men that you two will act as our eyes and ears on the dance floor and will speak occasionally between dance numbers with them to inform them of any strange attendess." Diadem informed the two.

So the men were ready, were they ?

They were,

"Has Xianda been spoken to regarding our plan ?" Anji then asked

"Not yet" Diadem said.

"I am still trying to get into talking to her about the plan, but I dont think it will happen, no doubt you got the letter too" Isae said, Diadem and Anji both withdrew their letters from their clothing pockets

"its possible we wont have to talk to her about the plan, have either of you seen Zael ?" Anji then asked

"Yes, she briefly spoke to me this morning before th man arrived, she said she had something she was asked by Xianda to do in town." Diadem said. Well, that explained it. It might be the reason behind the letters.

The question was. How many letters were sent out by Xianda ? What was Xianda planning for that night ? Ewas she expecting to be slain during the ball ?

So many questions that Diadem did not have the hope of answering at that moment. So she instead focused on the next task at hand. "Xiuen said the food wouldnt be posioned because she could know if it was tainted or not. What do you two make of it ?"

She meant the mere statement of knowing that the food would have been messed with. The two women traded looks before looking back to Diadem, they knew Xiuens secret, but acted like nothing was wrong only to make Adha much more embrassaed before the court at the time.

Seeing the looks the two women gave her Diadem smiled and shook her head, with a wave of her hand she said "Forget I mentioned it"


	74. Chapter 74

Jumanji's Creed Welcome to the Jungle

Season 4

Episode 14 Heaven's Road

 **1 week before Spike and company arrive**

 **City of Napoli**

 **Jumanji**

Time.

She had all the time in the world

Diadem had been in Jumanji, from what she could feel, being four years, when she was infact in Jumanji, for a million years outside the gemstone. Had she known about Napoli when she got there, or of Waygates, she'd have had a path out. But she didnt know of the city of Napoli until that point.

And at that point she had been in Jumanji for four years.

Diadem was an enigma, and for some, she was also quite dangerous. Which meant that those who wanted her put down like a rabid animal were infact in the wrong, on many levels. And the more Diadem thought on what Xiuen had told her. The more she only ignored the mere fact that Adha didnt like her. Was plotting against her, things like that.

When did people in power not plot against Diadem ? Oh right, never. They always plotted against her.

But for once, even with all the time in the world Diadem was planning and plotting with people in power instead of them plotting against her. The women she had met over the time she spent in Napoli were kinder than those in Arendelle and they boosted her confidence quite a bit.

All of a sudden Diadem was looking forwards to finishing Jumanji and going back to Arendelle safely in one piece. They still had to hide the gemstone, but that was something Diadem would worry about later. At that moment however Diadems attention was taken by Anji, who was speaking of their plan for that evenings masked ball and the fact that Zael had to run an errand for Xianda.

"Does Xianda knbow of our plan to use her as bait ?" Isae had asdked

"Not yet, but I asked if she could meet up with us here at this table before the ball begins, before the guests arrive at the very least to go over it one last time." Anji said.

Diadem remained quiet during the exchange however, thinknig carefully on certain matters of if things will infact work in their favor when a servant arrived. She had a summons from Xianda. Anji took it and the servant girl left.

"What does it say ?" Isae asked

Anji read the summons then spoke. "Xianda wants us to meet her in her bedroom as quiuckly as possible, she has some worries and wont put them in writing" Anji said. "She said its about Adha, but wont write it down, and she wants all four of us there. Which means I have to go find Zael while you two go to see Xianda and wait for us." Anji said.

Well that was that. Diadem stood from her chair, if Xianda had worries over Adha, and they were too important t owrite into a summons, then there was a reason for why she wanted them in her room, a private place to be sure. "Then we bnetter not keep Xianda waiting, the ball is getting closer every second we stand around" Diadem said.

The other two women nodded and Anji headed towards the front gate as Isae and Diadem headed inside the Napoli Palace.

-8-8-8-

The first place Anji went when looking for Zael was a tavern that Zael often frequented. The Mended Arm Tavern was a interesting hovel of a sort, owned by a guy named, as odd as it was, Arm. The tavern was a well built structure and was two floors. Normally Zael spent time in there helping Arm with serving drinks and food.

But upon arrival there, Anji was told that Zael had stopped in to inform Arm of the ball that night. And Arm himself was going to be cooking for it. So that left Anji heading elsewhere to try and find Zael.

Zael herself was a rather elusive woman when it came to hiding in plain sight, often standing stock still and unseen for hours on end. Other times she was quite animated and easily stood out. The woman of course was a uniquie one, rather pretty in appearance as well. Long brown hair, black hazel edged eyes. Zael was in all points, a looker in many respects.

Amazingly, as Anji left the Mended Arm Tavern, she came across Zael in the street out in front of it. "There you are" Anji said seeing her friend. Thankful for once that she didnt have to look too far to find her friend.

"What is it ? Anji you look like you've seen a ghost!" Zael said grabbing Anji by the arm and pulling her out of the path of a carriege inroute to Napoli Palace for the ball. "Why are you here ?"

"Xianda sent me to find you, she wanted to talk to us, you, me, Isae, and the Outlander, Diadem, about tonight, she wouldnt put it in writing but she insisted we meet with her hin her bedroom. Diadem and Isae went to see her, while I went looking for you." Anji told Zael exactly what the summons said,m even going so far as to show the woman the summons itself.

Zael read it, the dark haired woman smirked. "So Xianda is beginning to suspect that Adha has her own plans ?" She mused.

"It looks that way, but she wont put her worries in writing. Cant be too careful I guess, I think she doesnt want to tip off Adha, if it is really Adha. I mean, Adha is upset that Diadem is here. But I trust her. She's got a good head on her shoulders" Anji replied.

Zael smiled. "Let us not have Xianda wait for us any longer, come on" The two women took off for the palace.

-8-8-8-

Insaide the palace was a hubub of activity, servants moved plates around, the cooks were shouting orders to their assistants. And finally there was a guy asking for directions to the nearest powder room. The two women ignored the crazy work of the servants and cooks and headed up a flight of stairs and then headed for where Xianda and the others waited for them.

As they neared Xiandas room they saw a pair of Diadems men keeping vigil at the door. One of them kmnocked twice seeing the two women arrive. At Xiandas word of "Enter: the guard gently opened the door to allow the two women to enter. He closed it after them.

"Good, you're here." Xianda said, they could get down to business. "Has Diadem explained everything of her plan to you ?" She asked to Anji, who nodded, Zael was confused. Holding her letter she had been given by a servant that afternoon before doing her errands.

"What is this all about ? Holding th eothers back ?" Zael asked.

"If I am indeed to die by posion tonight, I want those I can trust to stay away, those who want me dead are t othink I am dead, if this must happen, we have to make it believe able, so dfont rush to my side. Struggle against Diadems men if you must, hold others back. Make it believe able." Xianda said

"So the plan is to use yourself as bait for the killers at the mask ball ? How will they know it is you ?" Zael asked

"They'll know its her mostly by hair style, but also by mask design." Isae spoke up, they each had a mask. Whereas most of the masks simply covered around the eyes, Zaels mask covered her mouth and nose. In a tatoo design that was rather pretty. However that was the only difference. Only two other of Diadems men had similar masks. Mostly because they wore glasses.

"All the masks are the same aside from Zael's" Anji said

"That is true, but my mask is the only one that is wire mesh, not plaster or full covering" Xianda said showing off the beauytiful white wiremesh mask that would hide in her hair neatly. The look of it made Zael whistle softly

"The maker of that mask spent a lot of time making it so beautiful" Zael said simply. She smiled then "You made a good choice. Zaels own mask pretty much locked to her chin and was going to prevent her from eating or drinking anything.

"As did you, not many wear such a mask and somehowe be unrecognisible in it." Xianda said, when they had killed Thomas and his guards three days before the three had worn masks that covered their nose and mouths, whereas only Anji wore a mask that covered around her eyes entirely.

"So whats the plan ?" Zael then asked

"I will act as bait, as per Diadems plan, but with some small differences. I will only act as if dying or dead, but I will need you three to help Xiuen, who will carry my body back here. Diadems guards will line the halls and only one window will be open in this room for Diadem to get in through." Xianda said

"One window, guards packing the halls to this room. Diadem will be seen as the killer most likely" Isae said, "If the kilelis who we think it might be, then Diadem will need to be extra stealthy even to get so far as this room."

It was true, several people did not like Diadem, and if Xianda did indeed die during the ball, then the blame could land on Diadem, and that would put her at maximum noriety.

"Its a sound plan, I like it, what about outside ?" Zael asked

"When Xiuen brings me up here, you and Isae will be patrolling my private garden below my balcony. Xiuen likes to tend to the flowers there, ensure they're not disturbed" Xianda said, what she really meant was to ensure that Diadem had a solid way into the bedroom without anyone noticing.

The two nodded. But it was Anji that spoke up "So it is a matter of timing. Xiuen brings you here, at the same time she picks you up to carry you here Zael and Isae patrol downstairs outside that balcony. What about me ?"

"You help me sneak out" Diadem said simply. "With everyone trying to find who to place the blame on, everyone present will try to find me to blame me for your death. But its all planned ahead of time so I will need a path out of the ballroom."

"I think it will work." Xianda said simply, then she corrected herself. "It will work. This plan is flawless, we must let the killers think they won, they finished their task, and left me dead in the ballroom,. Xiuen brings me up here, and we plot revenge." Xianda said

It was that last line that got everyone confused even Diadem. What if it wasnt poison that will kill Xianda but something else ? The group continued their plans and made things ready before splitting up from Xiandas room to get ready for the ball.

-8-8-8-

Xala paced in her study, she was brewing the potion for Adha to use to kill Xianda with. It was going to work, there were no buts about it. Xala had toiled all night long to make the potion work as desired. And she had also found that the antidote wouldnt provide entire immunity unless the potion was transferred to the itended target within ten minutes of ingesting.

That fact alone made Adha slightly nervous, but it also made Xala very uipset as she had made the antidote in order to build an immunity to the potion in question. So Zala conrtinued to toil, to try and boost the strength of the antidote, even retroactively, and it didnt work as hoped.

Instead, she continued to brew the potion as if nothing was wrong, and soon had her plan set up as hoped and desired. It was now just a matter of timing, very critical timing to make it all work.

Xala went all over her study, the potion was brewing over a cold gray flame in the cooking area. While she herself still had to get ready for the ball directly. It was timing now.

Critically timed it could happen at the right minute, or the wrong one. It all depended entirely on what Adha wanted the potion to do.

The plan was for it to make a web of cracks, and travel visibly on the skin and under the skin from the point of contact to the face, and leave a very evil web of cracks on the face whilethje potion went for the brain.

Xala had designed the potion before for Xianda when she wanted to kill a target, but it never got used on thr intended target, instead it got dumped into a mosrtly harmless plant that soon raveged a building and had to be destroyed by antiplant potion bombs.

Stranglevines were savage things.

But surprisingly, the antiplant potion she had dreamed up did the job perfectly. So Xianda had at the time asked for more of the antiplant potions to be made and then they were infact put into use in destroying the rest of the strangvines within Napoli.

Making Napoli at the time one of the most civilised cities in Jumanji. Unlike tiir or the others, Napoli was made mostly of stone and wood, and gold and other things. Whereas Tiir was made mostly of wood and steel.

The whole plan however was for this potion to kill Xianda. And quickly. So it was a mix of antiplant, and other deadly things all in one package. Surprisingly the tiny antidote bottle was useful. Adha of course had asked for a few antidotes to be made. In the case there were more targets to destroy.

Xala had done so. In so far that if Adha wanted to do the death dealing, she'd only have a single time per antidote. But Adha liked that trade off and it made things easier for the woman.

Now all there was to do, was wait for the potion to be ready.

A servant knocked at the door. "Enter" Xala called out, the servant entered and handed Xala a letter. Taking it she read it as the servant left just as quickly as she arrived.

 _"Xala,_

 _There is too much to explain, I need to you act as if nothing is wrong. I fear one of the Court may be behind the death of one of our guests to tonights ball. Be on your guard, trust no one_

 _Xianda"_

Xala burned the letter, and smirked. There was someone she trusted, and Xianda had already proven she knew of the plot from some point in time. Someone was going to attend the ball to kill her. And Xianda wanted her to act as if it was normal and nothing was wrong ?

But it brought up a odd thinking pattern, who acd infact killed the guest in the guest house ? Diadem, the Outlander, curse her name, Xala thought. Had taken the case and was proving quite difficult to deal with concerning any new information. The bodies had since been cleaned away for burial.

Xala went to the window and looked out as the first sets of carraiges began to arrive. The grand even was about to begin.

It was only a matter of time.

Xala smiled and speaking softly, she said to nobody inparticular

"Xianda, your time in the Palace, has reached its end."

-8-8-8-

Xianda went to the window that overlooked the front gates as the first carraiges began arriving. Guests to the masked ball. They were there, it was going to start soon. Xianda allowed herself a moment of clear thought. She had her task, and briefly she was nervous. But she knew that Diadem had faith, they could end the Red Tide, literally turn it away from Napoli, remain free.

But there were others that didnt think so. Adha had more than once voiced her dislike of Diadem, and what made things funny when Xiuen mentioned Diadems reaction to the dislike as if it was not important.

So that only meant that Diadem was disliked by a lot of people, a lot of people like Adha, or rather ,the Arendelle Court didnt like Diadem one bit. And that only made Xianda like Diadem all the more.

A woman who didnt give a damn, Xianda could use someone like that in her court. No, not could, needed. Xianda thought more on the fact that dshe actually needed, wanted, Diadem on her court, she could replace someone if need be.

Someone needed to be replaced, someone needed to be replaced with someone that Xianda could trust with her life, Diadem could be that someone to replace someone else. But the question remained, who would she replace ?

Xianda smiled, at that moment it didnt matter.

She would worry of it after the ball.

If she survived it.

Xianda laughed trhen, the mere thought of if she could survive the night, If ? Ha! Laughable for sure. Her gaze briefly went to her dresser below the mirror, once more she briefly saw her darker side in the mirror before seeing herself. The gun was safely hidden within the top of the dresser. Stolen right from Adhas own bedroom.

Xianda smiled to herself. Yes. She would survive the night. With Thomas dead, it left her one possible enemy left.

She just hoped it was not who she thought it was.

-8-8-8-

Diadem didnt like dresses, so the uniform she was given was one to match her soldiers that were guarding the ballroom, the dress wouldnt fit her anyhow, she didnt like the look either for that matter.

As she placed the mask on her face she went over the plan for that evening. She wouldnt have a lot of time so she'd have to make a quick walkthrough of where she was going to have to go. So she put her mask into her belt and headed outside.

Walking along the paths in the garden she spotted the area she'd head for, and Xiandas balcony. Xiuen was going to open a window for her to climb through. She was going to have to freerun.

So with that thought. Diadem focused her vision slightly and was able to lock in on a proper course. This was going to be a while for sure. Diadem made a note to hidse a dark set of clothing in a nearby poweder room. Going back inside she found one with a window she'd need.

Planning and timing went hand in hand.

Diadem smiled, she had where she needed to go. Now all she had to do was wait. The timing then was critical. Xianda was most likely at the ball greeting guests, enjoying food. Anything really.

And that meant that Diadem had to begin her first patrol. Stepping from the powder room she came across Anji. "Are you ready ?" The masked woman asked her

"I am, are you ?" Diadem replied

"For the most part, I cannot help but worry" Anji said as Diadem placed her own mask onto her face, the white and brown patterned mask contrasted with her uniform and yet also added to it on many levels.

Diadems long silver hair was in a loose ponytail and as she moved around the halls as if escorting Anji, she got a sense for the shoes. "I might have to go barefoot, I found a powder room I can duck into to change, this bright uniform will give me away if I were using it outside after everything."

"I was going to suggest such a thing myself" Anji replied as they neared the ballroom. Thanking Diadem as the woman opened the door, Anji stepped in, her face covered in a mask as Zael; stepped into view, the crimson and black kamino styldress the woman wore showed off a strong hint of Eshu origin, yet something of more cultured background.

That was when Diadem remembered that Zael was going to give her a path back to that powder room. "Everything is set" Diadem said softly to Zael, she mentioned the powder room she needed to get to.

"I will inform your men and mine that this hall is to remain empty. They wont patrol it and they wont allow access to it. You will have a free shot at the powder room. Diadem smiled behind her mask and thanked the woman before beginning her patrols. Isae arrived, wearing a deep gray and green gown and greeted Diadem with a small report and flutter of a fan.

The ball was underway, and Adha, as far as Diadem could see, was not yet present, and she was indeed expected to attend. Had Adha changed her plan ?

Or was she simply delayed ?

Diadem didnt care at that moment, she nodded to Isae and began her patrol route through the ballroom. Passiing by her own men at each pillar and giving them a nod in greeting, if they had something to report they'd lean for her ear to speak softly into it.

Otherwise they'd nof in return. As of that point, things were off to a smooth start. Diadem simply hoped it would remain that way.

But even the best plan had a way of coming apart at the seams at the drop of a mask.

But where was Adha ?


	75. Chapter 75

Jumanji's Creed Welcome to the Jungle

Season 4

Episode 15 Life and Death Struggles

 **1 week before Spike and company arrive**

 **City of Napoli**

 **Jumanji**

Adha watched as the first guests began to arrive for the masked ball that evening. It was nearly time. Nearly her time to reign surpreme and lord over Napoli. But as she stood looking out her window she spoke softly. "This city, is jusst too small."

She meant that Napoli, ruling Napoli was just not enough. She wasnt even queen yet and she was already wanting more power. But at that moment she was content with what she had. She had to put on her mask still.

She had no idea how that evening was going to go. She had to see Xala however before going to the ball itself. So she took up her mask. And headed for Xalas room. Her plan was in motion. And she wanted to keep it that way for as long as possible.

She had no idea if it would fully work, getting the remainder of the court to fall to her side was not going to be an easy task. She was going to have to plan that move. She halted in her walking however as she turned a corner. Two guards stood before the doorway, barring entery to the hallway. She'd have to go around.

With a snarl she turned on her heel and went for the stairs. Why were the guards keeping people from entering the centeral hall ? Xianda must have planned it ? Or was it to keep guests focused on the ballroom directly ? She couldnt entirely tell however.

It didnt matter. Adha had her plans in place, time was critical. Xala should be ready. She knocked on Xalas door. Thankfully either Xala was waiting for her, or was watching for her she opened it. "I was beginning to wonder if you got cold feet." Xala said simply as she bade Adha to enter and the nshut the door. "The potion is ready. But timing wiase it might be too soon. So I transferred it to a bottle."

"Agreed, it is too soon. The ball has to be in full swing" Adha replied, "Guests have begun to arrive. Have you seen Xiuen ?" Adha needed to know if she was going to need some form of muscle for this venture. And Xiuen was the only person she could think of.

"Not since yesterday." Xala replied picking up the potion bottle and holding it out to Adha. "This is it the same stuff that I made before but Xianda threw onto that plant and made it so aggressive." She said as Adha took it. "Timed right and ther ball in full swing, during a dance number you'll have to kiss-" Xala started to say

"Kiss Xianda on the hand ,yes I remember you said it before. But that is not the worry, the worry right now, if there should be worry. Its about us, I see you received a letter too ?" Adha said as she slid the potion bottl into her bra, perfectly hidden

Xala nodded and sighed as she picked up her mask "I did. It is most strange. I am unable to make sense of it. Only that Xianda sent it by servant."

"We all received a letter then, about tonight." Adha mused. She thought a moment as Xala tied off her mask. "Do you think Xianda knows of our plan ?"

"Doubt it. You said yourself this morning when you spoke with her that she beleived your words of being loyal to her as queen." Xala said as she turned around allowing Adha to tie off her own mask.

"It is possible then that Xianda does not know that I intend to do the deed. With all of us in masks, she wont know one from the other. Except maybe Zael. The woman cant wear a mask around her eyes." Adha said as she tied Xalas mask

"So it is all set then ?" Xala asked

"yes" Adha replied, "It is all set, I know what type of mask she will be wearing. So we can spot her easily"

"You have the posion, so we only have to time it right." Xala said as the two fo them then left Xalas room and headed for the ballroom.

When Xala went to turn left and go down a flight of stiars, Adha spoke up. "Guards have blocked off the centeral hall between the ballroom and the throneroom. They're not even letting the servants in there." She said

"So how do we get to the ballroom ? If we cant take the stairs to the main floor ?" Xala asked

"The guests are going to be entering from outside. We can enter from the upper halls. Easily" Adha said. Xala nodded, it was a good plan as any.

"Alright." Xala said, the two women headed for the ballroom then. Both of them having very deadly plans for the evening ahead

all the guests were soon to arrive as the two women entered the ballroom. Thety spotted Diadems men at each pillar. And three more wandering the ballroom floor as a whole.

As soon as Diadem passed them Adha spoke up softly "I see the Outlander, but I do not see Xianda"

"She will be here, do not worry." Xala replied just as softly. "i will find myself a table to sit for a bit before the dances fully begin. You may mingle if you wish" Xala then said to Adha. The two women split up. Xala making a beeline for a table and open chair, and Adha making a beeline for where Xiuen stood near the food.

As she neared Xiuen, Adha asked the cat woman. "How come you are not stuffing your face with food ?"

"Because the dinner bell has not gone off. And because a gentleman has asked me to dance with him" Xiuen replied without missing a beat. Adha simply smiled in return and left her standing near the food. Xiuen was as dead brained as they came.

Adha wandered among the guests already present and overheard some of their conversations. Apparently someone had spilled the beans of the death of a invited guest three days before.

"Have you heard" Said one masked woman to her fellow ladies. "A gentleman, a noble of some form, was found day the morning before last ?"

"No" Said one of the women

"Yes, and they do not know who did it, his guards too were slain" Said the woman as Adha moved on to another group. This time a small group of men.

"The antlers make good lighting decor" Said one man, making it clear to Adha that the men she had come across here big game hunters. They did have a Hunters Guild in Napoli somewhere. Zael she knew was a ranking member of said guild

"Do they ?" asked one of the men in the small group. "I suspect they also smell ?" the antlers, the man surmised were after all off a dead carcass.

"Far from it" The first man replied. "A guy cleans them off entirely, varnishes them, then makes the décor to hook into a light fixture" it sounded complicated and yet to Adha it was boring so she moved on.

The next group she came across were a mixture of men and women. "What do you make of this, Outlander ?" Asked a nobleman to the men and ladies present in their circle.

"I fear she brings strife in her wake. The arrival of a Outlander is nothing but trouble" Said one of the ladies.

"I agree" Adha spoke up. "The Outlander cannot be trusted. Rumor however is that the Princess trusts her with her life" it was clear Adha didnt like it.

"Yes, that is true." Said one of the men. "This Outlander though, She sounds exotic. And yet, when one tries to envision what she looks like, they cannot." The man looked a bit sick. "I dont like it. Its asking for trouble having that woman find out who killed the guesthouse resident."

Adha half smiled then. She was not alone in her way of thinking. But Diadem howevfer, who was nearby, didnt give a fuck what the nobles thought of her. If they liked her they liked her, if they hated her, their loss.

Adha then spoke to the first man to speak "If you were to head the investigation into the deaths of the guesthouse resident and his guards. How would you handle it ?" It was not a easy question to answer.

It left the man speechless for a moment before he spoke "Personally I'd try to do it quietly. By giving the Outlander command of finding out who did it to the poor guesthouse resident only made the event public." He was right. Had Diadem not been given the case it would have been kept under wraps for sure.

Adha smiled and thanked the man, taking her leave of them she wandered towards where Xala sat. As she did so she paused briefly, looking over the guests so far. It was going to be an interesting night for sure to see how these men and women reacted to their own Queen dying on that same dance floor.

Twenty minutes later and Xakla was restless, "Will you calm down ?" Adha asked her in a tense and terse tone.

"Its this dress, it feels unlike anything I have worn before." Xala complained softly. It was not a coronation party so had Xala and Adha not put on each others masks they'd not know who the other would be speaking with.

"I know what you mean, but we have to make good appearances." Adha said simply.

For long moments niether woman spoke. Finally Xala said quietly. "Xianda wont make a good leader. Someone will have to beat her into shape, or take her out."

"Not here you wont, we have to keep up appearances" Adha said softly

"I know, that is where you come in." Xala said, by that point the ballroom was pretty much full. Looking up as fanfare went off Xala smirked. "She's here"

Xala was right, the fanfare announced not only each guest, but also the Princess herself. Arriving with Zael as her escort before the other masked woman split off from her. Adha smiled thinly.

"A shame really" She finally said seeing the Princess in all her beauty.

"How do you mean ?" Xala asked as Diadem briefly walked up to Xianda and traded some words with the Princess before nodding and heading off throughthe crowd within the ballroom.

"That fair face, unbroken skin. One kiss and it will all be brought to ruin." Adha mused softly. "Should she survive this night, I hope she finds a good husband."

That made Xala smile. "Its almost time," She said simply as the band began to play. Adha spotted the two flute players as the men she had spoken with that morning.

"Yes, yes it is. And it seems our inside men are also in the band." Adha said. She stood from the table. "I wont be long." She said Xala simply nodded. A moment after Adha left howeever, a man asked if Xala would like to dance. Rather then turn the gentleman down, she said yes.

Adha went to speak to one of the flute players. Duke. "Do you see her ?" Adha asked the man

"The woman in white, that's Xianda ?" Duke asked nudging Elias who also saw Xianda arrive. There was no missing that gorgeous white and pearl wiremesh mask the Princess wore.

"That is her" Adha said.

The Duke thought a moment, then he nodded. "Its a shame really. Such a beautiful woman."

"It is indeed a shame. Her parents were slain by an Outlander. And she is the only one left, the only one in my way of taking over Napoli." Adha mused.

"You have a plan for that I wager ?" Duke said as Elias opened up the music sheets and began playing his flute.

Adha nodded, removing from her corset the potion that Xala had brewed. "Yes. This will kill Xianda with minimal issue" She said simply Duke smiled. It was going to go exactly as planned.

"Then why worry ?" He asked her

Adha thought a moment, then she said "Will it work as we hope ?"

"With all these people, and all of them wearing masks, I would say so" Duke replied. He set his flute to his lips as Elias spoke up

"My lady, while the band plays and I go on break, shall we have this dance ?" Elias was a ok dancer, not the best but good enough.

Adha smiled and placed the potion once more in her bra, and then nodded. As the band played the first number. Adha and Elias danced briefly for the duration of the song before breaking apart.

Time was the factor that evening now. There was nothing left to worry about. Duke was right, Xala was right. Why did she have to worry ? As their dance ended Adha thanked Elias and went to the table Xala once more was seated at.

"He dances well" Xala said meaning Elias.

"He does" Adha confirmed.

"Did you learn anything of what to expect ?" Xala asked

Adha smirked. "It is all going to plan" she said simply as the band announced the next song.

-8-8-8-

Xianda was nervous, but as she stepped into the ballroom her nervous feeling drifted away, she greeted many guests. Each man and woman she met greeted her warmly and mosty offered condolences for the loss of her parents thanks to an Outlander.

Xianda tried not to think about it, but because of what had happened the last few weeks was the only thing she could think about. In honesty, the ball was a means to celebrate not only herself as Queen, but her parents lives as well.

"Your words are too kind" Xianda told one guest.

The older man smiled warmly. "It is truly nothing to worry about said the man, his name was Christophe, he was not yet married. At leadst his wife was dead wasnt she ? How was he in Jumanji when he too was dead ? It didnt make sense. As the band began to play Christophe spoke anew. "May I have this dance ?"

Xianda already liked this man and nodded. "You may" She said. The two then went out onto the dance floor and danced for the duration of the song. As it ended, Christophe escorted Xianda back to a table before taking his leave. "I look forwards to working with you in the future, Madam" He said simply before taking his leave for the night.

Xiamnda watched him leave as Isae sat with her. "He is nice" She said

"Who is ?" Isae asked

"That man, do you know him, is he on the list ?" Xianda pointed out Christophe

Isae held a copy of the invted guest list and found the man. "I think his name is Christophe. A visiting noble from a powerful house." Isae said

"He ius nice" Xianda repeated. "When this is over, ensure a summons is sent to him. I want him in my court; he would make a good husband now that I think of it" Xianda said

Once more the band started playing, it was a slow song that Isae enjoyed. "I need to go back to my patrols and find Diadem. Will you be alright ?" Isae said as she stood from the table

"I will be fine, if Christophe comes back I should be safe" Xianda said, though she was suddenly worried, if she were to die that night during the ball, and Christophe was with her, he could get blamed for her death.

As the song played and Isae had left her, Xianda never saw Diadem come to the table. "I know that look" Diadem said at long last.

"What ?" Xianda asked her

"The look on your face, lovelorn" Diadem said calmly as Xianda darted her gaze to Diadem. Almost not recognising her. "Relax, its just me, Diadem" Diadem said. Xianda visibly relaxed a bit.

"I wondered where you had gone off to" Xianda said

"One cannot relax when stalking a possible killer within a masked ball when nobody looks like themselves." Diadem replied.

"Come again ?" Xianda was lost on what Diadem just said

"Something my mother once said, a long time ago." Diadem replied she barely remembered when her mother, Yaeko had gone to a masked ball at the Arendelle palace, and had to stop a killer at the time. Before Xianda could answer Diadem spoke. "I best get back to my rounds. Enjoy the ball my Princess."

Xianda smiled, already wishing that Diadem wasnt going to leave when this was all over.

-8-8-8-

Leaving the Princess alone was one thing, Zael stood nearby, able to see the princess clearly however, so for once Diadem could relax. Moving through the packed ballroom in a calm manner, Diadem took it all in. poeople were dancing, talking, and all around enjoying themselves.

But somehow she knew, Diadem knew in her heart that something was bound to go wrong.

But the question of what could go wrong nagged at her endlessly

What could go wrong that night ? She had ensured every possible venue of entry and esacape were impossible. So if Xianda was to die, how would it be done ?

Who would do it ?

Xianda had her suspicions. And even voiced them, and hoped she was wrong. But there was the strong possiblity that her hope was misplaced. And her trust in Diadem wasnt.

But that didnt mean that who they all thought could be a killer was indeed who they hoped it wasnt.

Infact, Diadem didnt known who to trust, and the masks werent helping.

Xianda trusted her with her life. Diadem hoped that trust was not misplaced. Xiuen respected her and called her Outlander in a respectful tone. Anji, Zael and Isae looked up to and admired her.

But was their trust and faith misplaced ?

That was the one question Diadem did not know how to answer, or if she could answer such a question to begin with.

Stepping next to a soldier who bowed his head a bit she leaned over to him. "Two women spoke briefly, I could not hear their words, but dirty looks were thown at the Princess."

It seemed her killer, or killers, were present

Diadem nodded in return. "Remain vigilant. We're almost done." She told the man before moving on. A second soldier had similar info. Only this time of one of the women speaking with a member of the band before dancing with another band member. It was not unheard of for members of the band to invite guests to dance with them. It ewas uncommon yes, but not unheard of.

Moving on Diadem noted where Vince was and headed his way. The two met not far from the main front door. "Anything to report ?" Diadem asked him. And for a brief moment she saw a pained look on the mans face. "What is it ?"

"A guest feeling ill has requested leave to use a powder room nearby. I just escorted the lady to one and she insisted I leave her be once she was alone inside. So I did" Vince said simply

"You did the right thing" Diadem said. "Do you know who it was ?"

"No, the lady had a mask on, I had no way of knowing" Vince replied

Well, it seemed that their killer or killers, were indeed in Napoli palace "I think there is more than one killer" Diadem said softly to Vince. "Keep a look out." He nodded, Diadem moved back into the crowded ballroom.


	76. Chapter 76

Jumanji's Creed Welcome to the Jungle

Season 4

Episode 16 Unfound Sutra

 **1 week before Spike and company arrive**

 **City of Napoli**

 **Jumanji**

Diadem didnt know that Adha had spoken with a member of the band, then danced with another member before leaving the ballroom briefly before returning and taking a seat at table. Diadem simply patrolled the ballroom calmly. The nagging feeling htat something was bound to happen dogged at her. So she had t obe on her toes on this mission.

Of all missions she had gone through she had been given hard missions, and easy missions. Tasks so simple as to walk up into somebody, rob them blind, then wander off, simply as a means to get information really. Diadem rarely pickpocketed for money. If that.

But there was not a lot of pickpocket chances, and a ball, being the guard wandering it to ensure people were safe only made things slightly worse. Her being a guard and all, it was quite nice. But if she were fgound to be pickpocketing, it would blow the mission entirely!

Xianda made it clear she was to be the bait, and it made Diadem nervous, Xianda wasnt afraid to get her hands dirty as Zael wandered past Dsiadem, the two women trading brief nods of greeting to one another before continuing their circuit. Zael was to prevent others from getting close to Xiandas body. At the same time Anji and Isae were to ensure Cdiadem had a straight shot to the balcony.

The perfect plan.

But Adha was nowhere to be seen, at least as far as Diadem could tell. She saw Xiuen, there was no missing that gown. A browen and gray patterned edded in black almost like a puma fur pattern.

Xianda was rather pretty in her mask, the mask that Xiuen. The song was a haunting one as the ball started dancing somewhat slowly, but it was mesmersising as well. Diadem focused on her task. M,oving through the dancers, moving around tables, dodging servants carrying food. In all, it was an interesting asortment of people. And it made her slightly nervous.

Moving through the crowd she saw a woman arrive, briefly focusing on her she saw it was Adha, running just a wee bit late, but enough to not be a bother, with her was a woman who had to be her closest advisor and friend known as Xala. But Diadem had never met the woman.

Her gaze then went to another. The haunting melody kept Diadem moving, ever watchful. It felt and sounded oddly familiar, as if she had heard it before or even witnessed another meeting similar to it. But now the more she listened and the more she heard, the more she felt at home around it.

A brief internal shake down was all it took to get her to focus on the present and realise that sometimes there were things she couldnt do so easily. Protecting Xianda was her task, and patrolling the ballroom during the masked ball was to do it. Somehow.

But while she looked around she couldnt help but feel as if something was wrong. Something was very dangerously wrong. But she couldnt quite place it as she passed Xiuen, and then another man took seat at table.

The man that danced with Xianda, a guy named Christophe seemed nice enough. Diadem felt something of a familarty to him. She hoped that he would not break Xiandas heart. But first there was the possible attempted murder to prevent. So Diadem focused on trying to decern who could do the deed.

-8-8-8-

Xala smiled, the potion was perfected, and the antidote had been taken the night before. Almost to the exact time needed for full total effect for it to be done on Xianda. Adha was, by all accunts about to make it so damn close it was rather quite nervewracking to say in the least.

Not that Xala could get nervous. If it came to it she had a second antidote to heal Adha if it backfired. Then again to be sure she was going to give it to Adha anyhow. They had two days to wait before burial anyhow. At least if Xiandas letter was to be believed.

Xala smiled behind her mask, fanning herself slightly as she began to muse on how she could take down her other target, but not by using a potion, instead, Xala had an idea, with Adha as Queen of Napoli, that would leave Xala as either head Alchemist, or something else entirely

infact Xala wanted to take over Adhas role in the city, defenses were her forte, why was Adha doing it ? Because with Xala working behind the scenes allowed for Napoli to be so solid and strong against the wilds of Jumanji.

So that only left other options to try and follow. Options that could work to a point in time. The last thing Xala wanted was to oust Adha directly when their plan was infact to take out Xianda.

The offer from the Red Cross group, they called themselves The Templar Order. Worked even into their favor, a world of peace and focus. A world that if done right, could lead to a new beginning of some form.

Xala of course was going to have to rope in the fencers, those in the court who stood by and didnt pick sides until the last minute or until someone was infact already in charge.

Like Adha, if Adha did indeed take the throne of Napoli, those remaining on the fence, on the sidelines could lean under her banner. While leaving the rest of the court, those loyal to Xianda, out in the streets.

Xala had to smile again, it was all so perfect, so flawless, how else could it go wrong ? But then her smile faded, could it go wrong ? The plan and attempted assassination of the Princess had failed, Adha herself was ambushed in the attempt. By someone in a black dress, face unseen and hidden by a rather beautiful fan.

Was there someone else in play ? Was there a third party ? The woman that Adha reported to have ambushed her was infact not Diadem, the Outlander was not persent and within the guesthouse finding out more of the death of the man, Thomas Hobb. So it could not have been her.

So that meant there was infact a third party, or was there ? If there was indeed a third party, who was it ? If there wasnt, who was acting like there was ?

"Enjoying the music ?" Asked Adha as she joined Xala at table again. She had gone out briefly to take a quick breather outside the building to get some fresh air, the ballroom felt cramped.

"For the most part." Xala replied, the haunting melody came to a slow end. It was very nice, the choir added a level of hauntingly melody to it.

That coment alone brought a smirk to Adhas face. "Normally you arent one for music. And yet you comment as if it is something you hear every day" Xala smiled

"Sometimes I do like music, when it fits my mood." She said. Adha did not reply. So Xala then asked "Do you see her ?"

"Yes, the only ball attendee wearing a wiremesh mask of pearl white." Adha said, there was no mistaking the beautiful white mask that Xianda had chosen.

"Xianda does not appear nervous and somehow has managed to dance to a few numbers. Some fo the songs did not inrterest me, but one or two had. My dancing partner then took his leave and left me alone fior the moment, he is returning with drinks." Xala said.

Adha smiled, they were after all, to enjoy themselves, even though they were also there to kill the Princess. Xala reached into her bodice and withdrew a small vial. "In the case the timing is wrong and you feel ill from the potion, I have a second antidote for you." She said to Adha, who smiled.

The music wound down into another haunting melody as the dancers enjoyed the song, organ music apparently, organ, piano, choir, it was very haunting. It made Xala almost wish that she was somwhere else the music was so moving and peaceful. Almost as if a murder was not going to happen, and yet that was the plan.

"You're sure you want to do this ?" Xala then asked

"I'm sure" Adha replied calmly. Xala smirked, "Its only a matter of timing." She then said. Xala nodded as members of their little group joined them at table. To one Adha murmured softly. "Well ?"

"We couldnt find your ambushers." the women replied, they then detailed what they tried to do, and even mentioned the centeral hall being sealed, even Xianda wasnt allowe down it for the fduration of the ball.

That alone raised eyebrows. Xala and Adha traded looks. "Enjoy the ball" Adha then said spotting a young man coming to their table.

Christophe spied Adha from across the ballroom. Upon nearing her he called to her asking "Shall I take this dance ?" Adha smiled and took his hand, the two then went to the dance floor and began to dance to the haunting melody. Xala was only slightly worried, there was still someone, a third party. And the girls couldnt find the ambushers.

-8-8-8-

"Things are going well" Anji mused as she and Isae took a seat at a table after a dance. Not knowing that Adha was planning something, well, they knew she planned something, but they didnt know what. Adha, to the two women, was always planning something or other. It was partly why Napoli was so safe, Adha planned constantly. Even going so far as to plan against her own plans.

"For the moment, yes, but for the next, who knows ?" Isae replied softly as she took a sip of wine, Xiuen had said the food wouldnt be messed with, and Diadem ensured that fact. So it meant that someone would try to either stab or poison Xianda somehow in another means to do so.

Anji was sure that Isae was bored, or upset, or uncomfortable in the dress, something bothered her friend. "Alright, whats bothering you ?" Anji asked as the two women sat at a table near a wall, two guards on either side of their table at a pillar.

"For one, the music, its haunting and it makes me feel as if something is going to happen soon." Isae replied.

"And the other ?" Anji asked her friend, already knowing the answer.

"I hate this dress" Isae grunted. Anji smiled. Trust Isae to hate her own chosen outfit. Then again the odds were always good that Isae would complain about her dress of choice. Seeingthe expression around Anjis mask Isae griowled at her. "What's so funny ?"

"Nothing, just thinking of how things are going so far. Smoother than hoped really. Remember, we have to change when Xianda makes her move." Anji and Isae had set a second set of clothing to change into as quickly as needed once shit went down. That meant that they had only scant moments to get into their ambush gear and guard the balcony garden area.

They hadnt even the chance to practise the timing of it. So it put them onto a severe critical time crunch.

"So we are still sticking to Diadems and Xiandas plan ?" Isae asked.

"Yes" Anji replied calmly. A man came to their table and offered to dance, Anji accepted. For the moment no one asked for Isae to dance with them, and briefly she spotted Xala seated at a table on a few tables away.

Isae couldnt miss Xala, the woman had an exotica flare to her dress. A demure green and black and white. The dress was a beautiful design and apparently was needed too. But Isae didnt give it anopther thought as she adjusted her bodice slightly and tried to relax.

A man came to the table. "Is this seat taken ?" He asked her she shook her head, allowing him to sit. He seemed nice. But Isae couldnt let emotions and feelings get in her way. She had to remain focused. This night was a very impiortant night for Xianda. Though Isae could tell that her friend was hurting from the loss of her parents.

Isae steeled her expression then, the mere thought of the Outlander, Elsa, killing Xiandas mother and father in the throne room by not going with the womans plan was forever engraved on their minds.

At least until Elsa was dealt with. And apparently Diadem had a plan as she was apparently an old enemy of Elsa's from long ago.

Isae watched as Anji danced with a young man, finally deciding to dance the man seated at their table stood up, turning to her the man asked if she wanted to dance. Isae nodded and took his hand, the two then danced in the ballroom floor with the other pairs of dancers.

For once, Isae felt relaxed, Anji too.

-8-8-8-

"Nothing ?" Diadem said simply as she stepped up next to Xael, who stood silent. The other woman shook her head. Nothing was amiss. At least nothing she could see. Diadem nodded thoughtfully.

"For all intents, this is going just the way I like it." Zael said, so far there werent any worries, Xianda was enjoying erself, as were the rest of the ball attendees. "There was however a small mention of the guesthouse murder" Zael softly told Diadem who simply nodded.

"So it is to be expected. One cannot have fun and worry at the same time" Diadem said simply in reply. Which made Zael simply nod in answer. "Carry on, I will patrol some more." The two women parted. Leaving Zael in her wake slightly confused at why Diadem was so concerned over what might happen.

What was to be expected ? Zael had to wonder briefly as Xiuen suddenly stood next to her, chowing down on a piece of vension. "Are you quite loud enough ?" Zael asked the catwoman.

"Should I be louder ?" The catwoman asked.

"No, you should be quieter" Zael replied in deadpan. "Dont want to mess yourself up now do you ?"

That made Xiuen stop her eating briefly. "Whats that supposed to mean ?" she asked.

Zael didnt even smile. "Just what it says on the tin, dear lady, Xianda has given you a important task, you must be ready at the drop of a mask to tend to that task." Zael said to her.

"I am ready, but I am hungry too" Xiuen went back to eating. Offering the other woman a drink. "Why wont you sit down ?"

"Because I am working" Zael replied as the music played around them. Ther ballroom was packed with dancers and ball attendees.

"Working ? Standing like a statue in a corner ? How is that working ?" Xiuen had nio idea of Xiandas request for Zael. Ensure that Diadem had a path to the side door of the ballroom.

"I was assigned to work with the guards and protect the people enjoying themselves at the ball. That includes you" Zael said calmly. Both masked women stood nearly the same height. But what Xiuen lacked in brains she more than made up for in strength. So Zael knew better than to take on Xiuen in hand to hand combat. "You also have a job from Xianda do you not ?"

"I do, but I cant make sense of it." Xiuen was supposed to take her back to her bedroom. But Xianda was to die ?

"What can you not make sense of ?" Zael asked her, now turning to look at the catwoman eating into the deer on her plate. "Maybe I can help you figure oujt what you do not understand ?"

"Can you ?" Xiuen asked, holding out a letter that a servant had given her that day before the ball started. Zael read it and smiled behind her mask.

"Its easy, you wait until Xianda falls over, or needs to be taken to her room, or wants help getting to her room, odds are good she'll be asleep or drunk or something, so you'll have to carry her." Zael said putting the letter back into its sleeve and handing it to Xiuen who slit it into her corset. "That is what this letter is about. Xianda wants you to carry her if you must do so, nobody else"

"But why me ?" Xiuen asked around a mouthful of deer.

"Because she is a woman, and you are a woman, and Xianda does not trust the men to handle her body." Zael replied.

That made sense.

To a point.

"And your job is ?" Xiuen said this time around a mouthful of what had to be guda cheese.

"Keeping watch, and ensuring Diadem is innocent of any crimes committed." Zael replied quietly as the music wound down for the song to end. There was movement as a dancer excused herself from the ballroom to go to a powder room most likely.

It was almost time.

Zael could feel the tension in the room as the one ball attendee took her leave for a few moments. But what she was doing Zael had no idea.

-8-8-8-

Xala smiled, everything had boiled down to that next song. Xianda was carefree during the ball so far. With a nod towards Adha, she excused herself and escaped the ballrooms main fllor and went up the stairs to another level. There were things she still had to do.

While she was going up stairs, a guard was coming down. Diadem was dressed as a guard, masked, and briefly their gaze locked as they passed each other time seemed to slow to a stop as they regarded each other.

Very briefly Diadem was tempted to strike, but then she didnt know the woman before her in the mask. She had no idea that Xala was a diverson for her.

On the main floor Adha had excused herself from the ballroom to attend to a private matter she had to take care of. Which only made things slightly more fun for the woman to worry over.

The next song started up, it was an upbeat tune with no words, titled Doubleback or some such, it had a good beat and felt perfect for a facepaced dance. Rapidly around the dancefloor the dancers moved into a facepaced movement and speed. It was enjoyable to be sure and Xianda was for once, relaxed and happy.

And that made Zael happy. It also made Anji and Isae happy as well. As the song wound down however, Isae excused herself. She didnt want to be present should Xianda fall. She had to ensure that Diadem had a clear garden balcony to get onto.

So with Isae gone, that left Anji, and Zael.

And both women were on their guard as Xianda dropped hers. Something was bound to happen, and they werent taking any chances. So as Isae left Zael once more took up a post near the door and created a brief walkway for Diadem to escape through should she need it.

Zael hoped against it.

-8-8-8-

It was almost time.

Adha glanced at the clock, and smiled. Time was the most critical point left in this venture. She locked herself in the powder room, the bathroom was a nice design and worked exactly for her needs at that moment, she didnt need anything too elaborate, just a place she could drink the potion without people asking questions.

She glanced at the clock, the next song was starting up most likely. She had to wait one more song. The closer Adha got to finally ending her target, to taking over Napoli as its queen, the more she hated waiting. Duke and Elias both were there to ensure her new kingdom. Elsa be damned.

Adhas eyes shined brightly as she heared the tempo of the new song play, upbeat and fast. Nice, the perfect song to really get a murderers blood flowing. Diadem was going to take the fall for this too. In all, it was the perfect plan.

Adha paced in the bathroom for a long moment or two as the song continued before it wound down, another song was announced and the dancing once more started up. Adha glanced at the clock.

It was almost time.


	77. Chapter 77

Jumanji's Creed Welcome to the Jungle

Season 4

Episode 17 The Conspiracy Grows

 **1 Week before Spike and company arrives**

 **City of Napoli**

 **Jumanji**

It was almost time.

As one song ended and another began, Diadem felt slightly off about something. Two women had so far excused themselves. Though one went out one door, and the other went out another. And briefly she sense another next to her but couldnt recognise the woman behind the mask at the time.

But had she ? Had Xala recognised Diadem ? Far from it, Xala thought Diadem was another guard on their patrol.

Xianda was relaxed and enjoying herself. So as the latest song began, an upbeat fast tune, it was enjoyable to say the least. For once Xianda let go of her worries and enjoyed herself as much as she could. It was not a lot to go on, but the way life was at that moment made things forgettable.

Xianda actually forgot she was being the bait for a killer stalking that very ball. So as she danced, Xianda didnt see that Isae had excused herself, about the same time as Adha had. Shortly after both women leftAnji excused herself but had returned a few seconds to a minute later escorted by a kind guard. Xianda was a little too into the ballroom dancing. And she never took any classes either.

Xala upon the second floor hall overlooking the ballroom proper smiled, Adha had the potion, she had a second antidote should Adha need it. The timing was the most critical part. And at that moment, Xala was ready.

Xala however wondered briefly why that guard felt so familiar. It was strange, a patrolling guard feeling like she knew them. It was scary actually now that she thought about it. She brushed the thought away as she watched the new song pick up the pace. The tempo of the song was nice and quick, easy to get lost in.

All the attention however soon went to a group of singers and band players as the band leader spoke up. "Well ladies" He said, a jazz player it seemed, "And gentlemen" as everyones gaze turned to the jazz singers. The man continued "Hjave all have that one time, or one day, where we simply want to waste away. But sometimes, we can take that sadnes,s and just let it flow with the music."

The group got into a song and dance rutine that used a table designed exactly for that dance type. As Xala watched from above, she never saw Adha enter with the timing just right the woman was going to have to wait for another song to do the murder in. this song was just too calming.

It was a good song, a nice tapdance number. Xala found herself oddly drawn into a calming trance at the beautiful soul music. She never knew different artist could sing so well, and so soothingly. These men were as a group, singers, known as The Inkmen, and then some tapdancers worked with them.

Xala could see these men loved their craft, the mere joy of bringing smiles to others faces, regardless of nationale only made things more moving for her. Napoli, in Jumanji, was a wild mix of cultures. Mostly asian, but these men didnt seem to care, they made people smile as they sang and danced.

-8-8-8-

Xianda returned to her seat with Christophe, as the Inkmen began their song, she listened along, a contented smile on her face. She clapped as ther others did when the song concluded, a good soothing piece. She enjoyed it quite a bit.

It was almost time

Xianda didnt know it, but her time was growing shorter by the second. It was not often she could enjoy herself like this. Even masked she was having fun. For once she was relaxed to the point of forgetting entirely that she was a target.

The masked ball was just that much fun.

The food was brought to the tables along with some wine and water, Xianda dug in right off but with grace and poise. Christophe stayed nearby. He liked her and didnt want to try and lose her. But then he had no idea how he ended up there in the first place.

One moment, he was dying in a hospital, the next thing he knew, he woke up in a grassy patch of woods with a tree root sticking in his back and side. So maybe he was destined to be with someone ? He remembered being married, and then his wife dying. He did not want to go through that again.

Anji came to the table, a brief nod in passing to Christophe she spoke briefly to Xianda, "I take my leave, Something feels wrong, I will take a walk outside. Dont worry, Zael is watching." Anji said softly, Xianda nodded and the woman left the ballroom. Ducking into the powder room she and Isae had set up she quickly changed clothing and went out the window.

Xianda had no idea how much time was left. Zael saw it all. She watched the music, her head bobbing to the beat of the soothing jazz soul music. And when it ended, as the singers all said at once "Shout brother Shout!" she too couldnt help but clap at the end. Cheering the great singing and dancing.

It was an unexpected show, but it was well worth it. Zael then watched as Anji left. That meant she had to be on alert for anything as Diadem rejoined her. "Good music." Diadem mused.

"Yes, very much so. The Inkmen they're called. A good singing group, they do their own music too." Zael said, she liked that group of men and women, dancers, singers, good people really.

"Anji just left" Diadem murred. That meant things were going to get heated very quickly.

"Yes, best to stay close to me then, the path is ready for your path out should you need it." Zael said. Diadem took in Zael for once, the woman was as regal as one could get, and yet Zael was also a fun loving individual who could get stuff done at the drop of a mask, or a hat, or whatever.

"I agree, I will find Vince and begin having the men line the hall to Xiandas room" Diadem murred in reply softly before leaving Zael. Each soldier she went by she slightly jerked her head in the direction of. 'time to go to second objective path. Patrol and take up post in the hall to the bedroom' kind of look. Soon there was only guards at every other pillar.

Xianda didnt notice the guards leaving. The music started up again, it was a haunting melody once more. It felt oddly familiar, yet decidedly dangerous flare to it. A haunting violin medley for sure.

With both Isae and Anji now on their next task, it left Zael and Xiuen to do their next task which meant that Diadem also had to be close by. Xianda felt then briefly sick to her stomach. What if it wasnt going to work ? What if she was indeed going to die that evening ?

She then mentally shook herself, no, she had taken the antidote. Whoever was going to posion her or try to posion her she had to act as if slain, that meant that Xiuen would then carry her to her room and lock the door and ensure a window was open so Diadem could get inside.

It was almost time.

-8-8-8-

Isae and Anji patrolled the garden under Xiandas balconey, carefully searching it to ensure that only they were there. If any others were present they wouldnt let them stay. "I hope this plan works." Anji said

"It will" Isae said, Anji looked at her. "Hoping and knowing are two different things, I know this plan will work, we just need to focus and not hope that it works, we know it will work." Isae was oddly the voice of reason at that moment. Normally it was the other way around.

"You're right." Anji said. The two women stood at the gate with three paths leading from it. "You take the south, I'll take north, we meet in the middle."

"Better idea, you take upstairs, I'll take down, check every other pillar." Isae said.

"Right, torch" Anji handed Isae the fired up torch. And the women split up as Anji didnt need the torch to see.

It was almost time.

Isae could feel it in her heart, Something was going to happen, and it was going to happen very soon. Possibly sooner than she had thought originally. Xianda was her friend, and leader. But that was different. Putting herself in harms way right off the bat in order to decern exactly what was happening around her was not the best option, but what other choice did they have ?

Xianda had killed the man, Thomas Hobb. It was as if she had known his plans, and had slew him, while Anji and Isae had taken down the guards outside. So why worry ? Was there more after Xianda ? Who wanted Xianda dead ? Though te one question that Isae struggled with was why ambush Adha ? Xianda never explained to her why she did some things. But somehow it all worked out in the end.

She only hoped that Xianda would survive it.

Anji however moved through the second and third level of the private garden. She had no idea what window would be open she only knew that one would be opened for Diadem to duck in through. So it made things only slightly easier for the woman.

It allowed her, for the moment, to focus on the fact that the private garden actually had a pair of ballroom atendees who had snuck out for a moment or two for a smoke.

"Gentlemen ?" Anji called to them, she was not dressed in the typical guards outfit, but it was clear she was to be there and they were not. "Might I ask you your business here ?"

"The guards said to pick out a secluded space and light up. Otherwise we'd be harming others with our smoke" One of the two men said.

The other man simply nodded in greeting as his fellow continued. "Though you confuse me we were not aware others were present."

"You will have to take your leave of this area, this is the Princesses private garden, I do not want to harm either of you, but I will if I must" Anji said to the two men who traded looks.

"It is alright, we understand" Said the second man. "We were unaware of who this garden belonged. It is our fault. We shall take our leave" With a kindly bow the two men were quite greatful that Anji didnt strike first.

Anji of course had no real idea how the two men got there. Were they there to hinder, or to aid ? So she called as the two men started to leave, halting them in their tracks. "I will not be angered if you but tell me one thing." She said to them.

The two men traded looks, the first man said. "Ask it"

"How did you find your way here ?" Anji asked them.

"The guards pointed the way, so we followed the directions." the man replied truthfully.

Were the guards working in their favor, or simply trying to get rid of two men that smoked something from outside Jumanji ?

Anji had no chance to ask such a question as both men took their leave. It was in short, an interesting conversation to be sure.

-8-8-8-

It was almost time

Adha could feel it as she stared at the vial, the song had ended and a haunting melody had begun. It was the perfect time for her to do exactly what needed be done. Ten minutes was all she needed.

Ten minutes, and it was all over.

Ten minutes, and she was in charge.

Adha heard the song come to a slow haunting end and a operatic song began. Perfect. Adha took the potion and downed it, thanks to the antidote it rested on her lips. Xala had said she needed to use the transfer part or she'd be affected.

This was going to be easier than expected.

Returning to the ballroom, Adha saw that everyone was once more dancing, and that Xianda was heading away ? Towards a table ? She was alone!

Adha smiled. Already she could see herself seated upon the Throne of Napoli. Leading the city into a prosperous future.

She had nine minutes left. Nine minutes and it was all over. And Napoli would be hers. Xianda was heading apparently back to her table before Adha started towards her.

Xala saw Adha return and went back downstairs. Timing was critical at that point. So as Adha and Xala passed each other, one going for Xianda, the other going away from her, the two women exchanged knowing glances.

It was almost time.

Time at that point began to feel like it was slowing down. Slowing to the point of stopping as Adha consdiered her options, she couldnt run, but there was still a lot she could do between poisoning Xianda and fleeing the scene.

She did not want to leave the scene.

Adha wanted to see Xianda suffer. They had used to be friends, good friends. But when Xianda was named Crown Princess, it broke Adha. Who felt she deserved that honor.

And for a very brief moment Adha had stopped, in her minds eye she questioned why she was doing this deed.

Why kill her own friend ?

Why indeed.

Like, why was Xianda still alive when her parents were slain ? Why was Xianda allowed to live instead of her parents ? Why didnt all three be killed ? And save Adha the trouble ?

Like, why was Xianda allowed to be Crown Princess, when she wasnt to inhereit the title ? Why didnt the Outlander kill her, and leave her parents alive ?

Why indeed.

The answer was simple. Adha wanted complete control. Xianda was weak, her parents were strong. Adha wanted a time when Xiandas parents lead once more. But Xiandas parents were dead.

So that left it up to Adha to kill Xianda. To start a new dynasty.

Adha had six minutes left. She didnt want to risk dying or getting sick over this. She had to take her chance. She moved closer to Xianda, the other woman seemed to be in a slight hurry before Adha got close enough.

Xianda halted and turned back, half expecting to see Christophe but he was nowhere to be seen. Instead she saw a dark dressed masked woman reaching for her hand. Without thinking it Xianda tried to struggle and pull away.

But she was too slow. Adha raised Xiandas hand to her lips and kissed Xianda on the back of the hand. A spark of purple energy traveled from Adhas lips onto Xiandas hand, and right away she could feel it sapping her strength.

Xianda struggled to be on her feet as she fell back, a silent cry on her lips as Adha reached for her masked as Xianda lost her footing and started to fall to the floor.

Seeing a woman reaching for Xiandas mask, Zael knew it was time as Xianda fell, looking to Xiuen she whispered tersely. "Get ready. I will hold everyone back as I can." Xiuen nodded as Zael worked her way to the front as Adha finally pulled Xiandas pear wiremesh mask from her face. Allowing the ballroom to see their Princess one last time.

Gasping for breath Xianda collapsed onto an arm. As the potion traveled up her arm and to her face, making a web of black energy on her skin form as she stopped breathing.

Xianda was dead.

Xala had done it. Adha had done it. A scream went off. Then another. Soon there was a clamor as Diadem ducked out, she had a job to do. Zael had ensured a path for Diadem to leave in peace and Diadem had ducked out as Xianda fell.

Who was the masked woman that slew Xianda ? Was Xianda really dead ?

-8-8-8-

Isae heard the first scream. It was about the time the two met up. "Its time" Isae murred.

"Yes. Someone targeted Xianda, I hope she is good at playing dead." Anji replied

"Not a lot of time left then. Diadem will be this way. Lets check down stairs." Isae said. The two left the balcony and headed back to the lower level of the garden. Isae was a good guard, watchful and observant. But there were somethings she could miss over time.

Someone had taken down Xianda.

Which meant that there was a void in the power of Napoli. The leadership was leaderless. So that meant that the court would be in an uproar until it died down.

But there were still plans in place. The courts had to wait for two days before swearing in a new leader. And most of them wanted Adha. The sideliners didnt care of anything happening however, if Xiuen were to be believed, the sideliners would only put their votes behind the clearcut winner.

Xiuen however had a new task, and it might not be a clean one. But if Xianda was indeed poisoned, then it might be a clean one, and besides, better Xiuen than a guardsman to carry the Princess back to her room.

Zael had toi smile seeing how it all worked out. She watched a woman produce an item from her dress and hand it to the one that stood over Xiandas body. The woman cocked back her head and downed the contents of the vial. They had cut it so close the antidote had to be used again.

Zaels eyes went slightly narrow. There were two killers ? One providing the means the other doing the deed ? Wonderful.

An announcement went off as people wondered what was going on. Briefly there was painic. But the lead singer however spoke calmly. "Ladies and gentlemen please remain calm and speak to the guards of what you saw in detail, in the meantime someone will remove the Princess to her room" Those words alone made Xiuen get into action. Moving to Xiandas body she picked up her friend, her Princess. And left the ballroom. Zael right behind.

-8-8-8-

Diadem stole into the powder room and quickly changed, placing a mask over her nose and mouth as she went to the window and opened it, it was time to take to the wall. Locking the bathroom door before she left she took stock of her gear she had stored there and put it all on. It was time to go.

Xianda fell, there was more than one killer, there just had to be. But Diadem wasnt there for that no. she had work to do. Lots of work. Moving rapidly she climbed out the window and up to the second level, then to the third.

The third level of the Napoli palace had pillars and beams that stuck out and in some areas formed balconies. Diadem darted along them at a fast pace, a freerun course that was easy for her to follow. She scrambled a few times and kept moving. At one point she was at the top level of the crazy ballroom. She had to keep moving

Diadem darted down the pillars course, easily hitting each one, her momentum moving her to the next in line before finally halting and turning to enter the now crazed ballroom without a sound. The ceiling level was easy to get through unseen as nobody was looking up.

Diadem then headed for Xiandas balcony, where Xiuen had left a window open for her.

But the only thing Diadem could think about was what Xianda had thought when she died.


	78. Chapter 78

Jumanji's Creed Welcome to the Jungle

Season 4

Episode 18 Demons Dancing in Paintings

 **1 week before Spike and company arrive**

 **City of Napoli**

 **Jumanji**

It was time. The potion rapidly traveled up her arm to her face as she collapsed. Xianda felt someone take her mask off and drop it next to her as she collased to the floor in a heap. The potion left a trail of evil vinery on her left cheek as it began to fight the antidote.

People panicked.

Through sightless eyes Xianda sensed someone joyful, possibly two or more infact. But she couldnt be sure.

Xianda was dead.

Through sightless eyes she could sense panic, people wanting to get closer to her, others wanting to get away fearing they might be next. Others simply confused and standing where they were.

But not Xianda.

Xianda couldnt move, her sightless eyes stared at nothing as the battle began within her.

-8-8-8-

 _She was falling._

 _She knew she was on the ground. But as she fell she couldnt stop herself. She felt around her was water. Blackness._

 _Finally she came to an apparently floor and stood upon it. So as Xiuen picked up her body and carried her back to her bedroom before locking her door. Xiandas world went utterly dark very briefly before she managed to see around herself_

 _She saw endless darkness. But she was standing on something solid. What felt briefly like water around her made her think carefully on what she was seeing, she saw nothing._

 _"There you are!" called a voice. Xianda twirled around. A orb of bright light danced there at the center. "I was wondering when you'd show up."_

 _"Where am I ?" Xianda asked_

 _"you dont recognise this place ?" The orb asked as it danced about._

 _"Should I ?" Xianda asked_

 _"Its your heart silly" The voice replied, right then like doves, the floor broke away and Xianda found herselkf standing on a stained glass floor, and she could see herself, holding a dagger in one hand, a sword in the other._

 _But there was a problem. There was a jagged broken side of Xiandas heart._

 _"Who are you ?" Xianda then asked_

 _"I am a brand new heart, when you drank the antidote I was created, I am you, and you are me" the heart replied as it danced joyfully. Xianda didnt hear at first, placing a hand to her chest the woman saw what little life her own heart had was slowly growing duller by the moment._

 _"The light brought me here." The new heart said_

 _"The light ? You mean, my heart ?" Xiand asked_

 _"Yes, your heart lead me here. So here I have been" The new heart replied._

 _"Yes, that weas my light, but what I have left is slipping away." Xianda said looking glumly towards the broken jagged edges of her heart. What life she still had was being eaten away by the potion._

 _"Then join your heart with mine!" The nerw heart said fading away._

 _Xianda was confused, an audible "huh ?" escaped her lips as she felt the jagged edges of her heart refilling with a brand new heart gave off a full light of lofe and warmeth. She was whole_

 _"Now that our hearts have touched, there are still a few things we need to do." The new heart said, Xianda could feel as well as hear the voice speaking, as if it were speaking to herself. "One day you will be strong enough to win back the part of your heart you have lost. But that day is not today. For now, we have to work together."_

 _"Right. But why ?" Xianda asked_

 _"To wake you up silly!" The voice was childlike and reminded Xianda of her time as a child, carefree with her pasrents leading Napoli._

 _"Right, so what do I do ?" Xianda asked_

 _"Well, you can start by fighting that big asshole that wants us both dead" The voice replied. Xianda looked up, and what had to be the most vile looking nightmare she had ever seen in her life loomed over her._

 _"Fight, that ?" Xianda asked, well more like outright squeaked out seeing the mere size of the Nightmare._

 _"Dont worry" The voice replied "I will help you" Xianda felt armor grow on her body. Looking at herself she saw the beauytiful armor taking over where her dress once was. She felt the voice in her head. "Relax, with me helping you, we can take this thing down!"_

 _Xianda smiled, she could fight if she had to, and she knew exactly what this Nightmare was. She was fighting the potion that was to kill her! But what about weapons ? Three weapons formed, well two weapons and a shield. One of the weapons was a wand, magical attacks were good and all, but they werent Xiandas style. Another item was a shield, which again was not Xiandas style, a sword was present, but alone, that too was not Xiandas style._

 _A long moment passed and she figured out her style. Pulling the wand and the sword together she had her weapon. Magical and close combat, perfect. "Good choice" The voice echoed._

 _Xianda darted at the huge Nightmare as it climbed onto her heart stained glass surface. Trading blows with the thing rapidly lowering its defenses and damage output was not something that Xianda was used to doing. To the outside her body was limp and dead as a rag._

 _But on the inside she was a hotbed of activity that wasnt ending any time soon. The Nightmare swong, knocking Xianda off her feet and she slid with a hard crash and screeching noise before halting right at the edge of her heart. Staring into the abyss was one thing Xianda never planned on. With a gasp her eyes widened and she rapidly got to her feet and backtracked a few steps before ducking and diving over two more swings from the Nightmare._

 _Her sword formed in her hand and she dashed at the thing rapidly and quickly. Steel clashed as the nightmare also drew a weapon. Xianda fought the vile darkness of the potion aiming to destroy her before getting once more docked backwards. Her sword vanishing in a explosion of energy as it clattered from her hand_

 _Slamming onto the stained glass of her heart Xianda laid there briefly out of breath. But she had given just as good as she got. The Nightmare stumbled onto the surface of the stained glass._

 _Xianda rolled to her stomach, pushing herself up to her elbows she spat up blood. "We can take him" the voice echoed in her head. "You got this. Its much weaker now."_

 _The Voice was right, the damage had been done. The Nightmare, in that explosion thjat launched Xianda backwards, had also taken heavy damage against itself in the backlash._

 _Xianda spat up some more blood and forced herself to her feet._

 _The Nightmare finally spoke "it was never going to end well. I have taken that which you cannot recover." Its voice echoed, dry and empty, dead. Its voice was echoy, death stalked inside of its tone. Everything it spoke was lies._

 _"I am not dead as long as I am still breathing!" Xianda screamed at the Nightmare, her sword forming in her hand she drove it into the grinning sightless skull of the Nightmare. She could feel herself stabbing into her own heart._

 _The Nightmare howled in raw pain as Xianda stumbled back, the sword broken. Xianda watched as the massive Nightmare howld in pain and clutched its face as it slowly died._

 _Finally it was over. The Nightmare didnt just vanish, it, stopped moving and slammed down onto her, had Xianda not moved she'd have been crushed. Instead, the Nightmare disappated as it slammed down onto her._

 _Leaving a frightrened, armored woman defending herself with her arms making a cross motion as the Nightmare broke apart into dust and washed away in a breeze. Xianda took a deep breath. "What just happened ?"_

 _"You did it!" The choice echoed in her ears._

 _"No, We did it" Xianda corrected._

 _"I only helped you get your heart back, you fought it off" The voice replied. It was true, the voice had helped her heal her heart, then she was alone to take on the massive Nightmare, well mostly as the armor was the heart itself that had joined with her._

 _Xianda then nodded. Then she realised something important "Wait, you're the antidote I took arent you ? You're how I was able to fight the potion that was used to kill me!"_

 _"That's right, I mentioned it before, since you took me yesterday I was drawn to the light of your heart. By helping you and filling in the part that broke away, I was able to become stronger as tyou needed me now more than ever. By joining with you I gave you the proper means to fight the darkness that wanted to kill you" the voice echoed as the armor slowly faded off Xiandas body, leaving a prestine dress in its wake._

 _The little white ball of energy then reformed into a mirror of Xianda, but her voice was only slightly more echoy. "There, you can wake up now, from what it feels like, you're in a safe place now"_

 _"How can I thank you for helping me ?" Xianda asked her twin._

 _Her mirror image smiled. "You can thank Xala, she made me but she intended me for someone else when you found me in Adhas office desk."_

 _Xianda smiled at herself, that was true, she had found the vial containing the antidote and took it, but someone had given Adha another ? But then her smile faded, she was upset. So her mirror image asked "What's wrong ?"_

 _"Adha tried to kill me" Xianda said with realisation that Adha wanted her dead. But why ?_

 _"Yes" her mirror twin replied, "I was oritinally intended for Adha to drink so she could transfer the potion to you. But you found me instead and instead of aiding Adha in killing you, I aided you in defending yourself from the potion intended to kill you. In a way, you saved yourself."_

 _Xianda then smiled. She was going to lead Napoli. "So I guess all that is left then." She said with a soft sigh._

 _"Is to wake up" The mirror echoed before fading, leaving the soft words echoing in Xiandas mind. "Go get your throne back, Your Majesty"_

 _Xianda smiled, and the stained glass under her feet faded._

-8-8-8-

Her eyes slowly fluttered open. She was laid on her bed. She heard a door lock. Xianda smiled. Everything was according to plan.

She was still weak thanks to the potion, but the antidote was working overtime at destroying it and getting her healthy once again. Only able to move her eyes around, Xianda saw a single window was left open as per the letter she had sent to Xiuen. So she could listen when asked to do so.

Xianda made a mental note right then and there to ask Xiuen to take over Adhas place as Minister of Defense. Xiuen could be trusted with anything now.

She closed her eyes then. She needed sleep.

But no sooner had she closed her eyes when a robed hooded being stole into her bedroom through the open window. The door was locked and there was no way in from the hall. The Guards Diadem had placed there could ensure that nobody would disturb the two women within Xiandas room.

Xianda found her voice. It was one of the first few things that the antidote ensured worked the way it should. "I was hoping it wouldnt happen"

"You sound well, but look like hell" came Diadems reply as the woman stepped to her bedside. "How do you feel ?"

"Like I have been dead a week. What time is it ?" Xianda asked softly.

"Just past midnight, according thoe guards you have been dead, or rather acting dead, almost two hours. I dont see any signs of the poison used on your face. What was it ?" Diadem said,

Xianda stared at her bedroom ceiling. Two hours ? She was dead for two hours ? "No wonder I feel stiff." She mumbled. "I think it was Adha who killed me. The poison was fast acting, the second the woman kissed my hand I felt weak, I felt like I was dying. It was so fast I couldnt do anything." Xianda was right, the potion had acted so quickly there was no way for her to stop it had she not taken the antidote the day before.

"So the fact you are still alive and now regaining your strength means that the antidote worked ?" Diadem said, Xianda nodded stiffly. "you look exausted too, what happened ?"

"I fought the potion off. It was... weird really there is no real way I can explain it" Xianda replied stiffly.

"You need your rest" Diadem said. "I take my leave. Tomorrow we have to get things underway for your, funeral" Diadem smirked, as did Xianda, Funeral indeed.

"I do not think I can act dead that long. Closed coffin ?" Xianda mused

Diadem snickered. "No coffin, Adha said that in terms of a funeral to ensure the posion stays where it is without harming others, you're to be burned in private, no open funeral. I think I can make do with some ashes from the fireplace to fake as yours." She said. It caused Xianda to laugh before groaning.

"Please dont make me laugh, we know it was Adha who did it." She said.

"She had help" Diadem said

"Xala. The potion maker" Xianda nodded. It was not a good sign for sure.

"What happens now ?" Diadem asked.

"For now I will sleep, remember, Adha will want to kill you or jail you. You must stay hidden. Dont use the room you were given. Speak to Anji, she can spare a room at her home." Xianda said.

"And my men ?" Diadem asked to her

"With them in the hallway leading to my room only my servant, Tersh can attend to me, I let her in on the secret." Xianda said

Diadem nodded. "I will speak to Anji, she will inform my men to let Tersh in to tend to you. Sleep well. Tomorrow is a new dawn for us all" Diadem then left Xianda who drifted back to sleep. A good moment later and Anji had given Diadem directions to her home she shared with Isae, they had an extra room she was welcome to stay at. But to get there without getting spotted by Adhas men would mean taking to the rooftops as much as possible.

-8-8-8-

It was done.

Adha smiled as she tended to herself in her office. Xianda was dead. The last two hours had been a blur, she was questioned by the guards, both her own men and those of the Outlander before being let go citing tiredness. The ball had ended rapidly as the guards allowed the attendees to leave freely once taking down their names for later speaking to after the memorial of the Princess.

Adha however had a plan for the next day, and she needed her rest. It was not going to be an easy one however as she had to keep on her toes. Already her men were scouring Napoli for Diadem. Whose men guarded a single lone hallway and only let Xiuen carry Xiandas body through to take her to the bedroom.

Adha gave it no further thought. The plan she had set into motion had worked flawlessly. There came a knock at the door. "Come" Adha called out, Xala came in, with her was Duke and Elias. Both men looked haggard but calm. Xiuen was nowhere to be seen. Seeing the three Adha smiled. "Gentlemen, I trust your stay will be comfortable, we have a guesthouse, no not the one that Thomas was slain in, there is another, on the other end of the palace you may use."

"That's not the half of it, The Outlanders men wouldnt stop pestering me at Zael's orders" Xala grumbled. She nearly put her nails to Zaels face when the questions finally stoopped and she was allowed to leave.

"Zael is under orders from Xianda, at the Princes's last wish" Adha said simply.

"We were questioned briefly, but once the guards knew we were only members of the band, and had no access to the princess, they let us go, we waited until Lady Xala was allowed to leave before coming here" Duke replied, thankfully both men werent grilled as much as Xala was thanks to Zael having spotted Xala handing Adha a vial to drink.

"Either way the guards are the Outlanders men, and if they are working under Zael, it means that they are indeed only following orders. Nothing we can do about it personally" Adha said.

"However, I must say Lady Adha, the throne is open for a new Queen, and for you to take that space by popular vote is going tohappen." Duke said. "It was quite the show. I felt enthralled at how well everything has worked thus far"

"Indeed" Elias said with a nod. "Your acting, the careful timing, all of it came to a head so skillfully planned it was as if watching a painter paint a masterpiece. Truly well done." he said.

The next day would prove eventful to be sure.

"Thank you gentlemen, now we must rest for tomorrow" Adha said to them, both men took their leave. L;eaving Adha alone with Xala.

"Zael might be an issue, she wouldnt let anyone go with Xiuen when she carried Xianda to her bedroom. Blocked off the halway and had two guards grill me after you left" Xala said to Adha in a upset tone.

"Zael will be the first pawn removed from the chessboard when the time is right." Adha replied.

Xala grunted in agreement then asked. "How do you feel ?"

"Like a million dollars." Adha replied, if it werent for the second antidote, Adha too would have died. "The potion did its job, you have outdone yourself Xala, get some rest, take tomorrow off, you earned it." Adha said.

Xala nodded and took her leave.

Adha smiled. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day for sure. She needed to be ready for it. Her office was attached to her bedchambers. So as she locked the door she went to her bedroom chamber beyond it and locked herself inside.

Adha stood at her window and looked out over the city of Napoli, it was hers, tomorrow she would become part of a new world order and would lead Napoli to a propserous strong future. First Napoli, then Jumanji. Both city and world were for the taking.

And Adha wanted only a small slice of it. Smaller reginoal govenors resided in Jumanji, so spread the Templar cross to them, and it was easy to see just how far one would go to get it.

Men craved power, women were no different. Adha wanted to ouist Xianda since her parents were slain. Sure they were once fast friends, but times had changed. Things had changed to drive them apart.

And now.

Now Adha was going to be in charge of Napoli, the city would be safe.

Adha smiled and got ready for bed, setting her mask upon the dresser top she went to sleep shortly after.


	79. Chapter 79

Jumanji's Creed Welcome to the Jungle

Season 4

Episode 19 Endless Search

 **1 week before Spike and company arrive**

 **City of Napoli**

 **Jumanji**

Dawn found Diadem waking up in the second floor bedroom to a town crier spreading the news. "Hear ye, hear ye!" the main cried with the morning news. "A criminal stalks the streets of Napoli! Wanted in connection with the death of Princess Xianda! Citizens are advised to call the Honor Guards if they see her! Ten gold to whoever brings this woman to justice!" the poster the man used had Diadems face on it.

Diadem sighed, there was no time to tell the man off. Thankfully she didnt have to as Zael was briefly spotted near a second floor window, ripping something off the wall. Diadem smiled. Thank goodness for small favors.

"The whole city is looking for you" Anji said as Diadem joined her and Isae for breakfast. The rice cakes were quite good.

"I know, I woke up to the town crier shrieking of last nights events." Diadem replied

"Did it work ?" Isae asked

"The Antidote did its job, but Xianda needs rest and privacy, only Tersh can get to her now until she summons us. In the mean time my men guard the hallway and ensure only Tersh can get inside the bedroom" Diadem said.

Both women nodded and breakfast was eaten quietly in peace. Finally as breakfast dishes were cleared away, Diadem asked simply. "Who could make such a fast acting potion ?"

"Xala" Isae replied before Anji could speak up. "Two years ago Xianda asked Xala to make a potion to kill some vines growing on the west side of Napoli palace. They were eating the building incredibly rapidly we didnt want t otake any chances. So Xala mixed a fast potion only it didnt work, the potion Xala made only mader the strange vinery much more aggressive, we lost soldiers before Xala used a new potion that turned the vines intio mud." Isae explained the whole ordeal.

"Stranglevines even grew here ?" Diadem asked

"Is that what they are called ?" Anji asked, Diadem nodded. "Either way, our soldiers carry the antiplant potions in the case of such vinery to be found, we found that the vinery dies eternally when the potion is applied to its centeral root."

"Centeral root ?" Diadem asked. Isae took a piece of paper and started drawing. Rapidly and qwuickly the woman then showed the root structure of a Stranglevine.

"By destroying this center root, the vine dies permamently. It will never regrow." Anji explained. Diadem liked how that sounded, the mere chance to eliminate the Strangelvines once and for all

"So what happens now ?" Diadem asked, the wholecity was on the lookout for Diadem, all of them wanting her blood for the death of Xianda. But Xianda was alive, so they had to fake it ?

"At this moment only Tersh can get to Xianda, which means we have tyo stay here, no doubt the killer will try for any of us unless Xianda was their sole target." Isae said. Diadem had no answer for that., She had thought Adha might have something to do with it.

"I need to get to the palace." Diadem said at long last. The mere chance to do so was a big deal. "I can retrace my steps I took to get here from there last night. Though in broad daylight might be harder to do."

"It might be, but it might be just what you need. I'll go find Zael, no doubt she's been pulling down wanted posters. The officals brought one by and stuck one on our front door." Anji grumbled. That made Diadem look at her confused before remembering that Anji and Isae were basically sisters in all but blood, they were mostly roomates, and not romantically involved.

"While you do that I will scout the palace, something big is going down, I want to know what." Diadem said. "When you find Zael, have her find me in the Guarded Hallway where my men are, I will be save in there once ducking in through a window or from above." Diadem then took her leave.

It was going to be a very long day. As Diadem left the house Xzael stepped up to the door and was actually about to knock. Very nearly clobbering Diadem in the face as she did so. "Oh I was just coming to find you. Tersh said that Xianda wanted to speak to you about something important." Zael told her. Diadem thanked her and started to go by the woman to get to the rooftop when Xzael then said "Dont worry, Xianda said to act as if I arrested you., unless you want to sneak to the palace via rooftop I even instructed the men to ignore your presense"

"Thank you. Best get to the palace gate then, I'm headed for Xiandas bedroom door." Diadem said, both women left Anjis home that the woman shared with Isae.

-8-8-8-

Dawn brought new promises, each one lasted a good long while. In this case Adha was ready for the day ahead. She knew what it was bringing to her. It was the first day of the rest of her life.

The first day of true peace for Napoli. And it was the last day of the Outlanders life in Napoli to be sure. The town criers had been given the notice the night before with a picture of Diadem to use and work with.

Adha knew it was flawless, Xala had her doubts and they were well founded too. But they didnt have to worry too long. Infact they didnt have to really worry at all.. only long enough for certain things to happen. Adha knew that Xala was worried that the poition might backfire and had given her a second dose of the antidote. Something that Xianda had seen.

So that meant that as Xianda died she had known that two people had a part in her death.

But Adha had no idea of what was really going on. Which was exactly how Xianda wanted it. But that did not mean that Adha was in the clear, she had to wait until the following day, a tuesday, since the ball was on a sunday the last request of Xianda was to wait for two days before crowning a successor.

The only problem was, Xianda had never chosen a successor.

Which meant that the throne would be given to the court member with the strongest backing, the most popular vote so to speak. And that meant that Adha was all but secred for the leadership.

Of course there was always the chance of something going wrong at any given moment. But Adha chose to ignore any minor details such as those. Instead she was more focused on what was to come. Duke said something of others joining them. So she got ready and left her room.

-8-8-8-

In a dining hall not far away, chosen by Duke, a dozen men and women alike stood within a private room, they were waiting. Hans was one of them, as was his wife. "I dont like this." He said to her. "this whole world feels wrong somehow"

"Never the less, we could not take Arendelle, so Napoli will be our next stop, and once here, the rest of this world." His wife, Sonya replied calmly. Hans smiled, she was right, though it angered him. Elsa had done something, or something had happened to her, and the kingdom was ruined.

"Please do not bring that up" Hans said to her. "Arendelle was a prize, but after what Elsa did to it, it became a burden. Now it is a shell of its former self."

"The scouts reported Arendelle had been reduced to a city called Pond." Duke said simply as he overheard their conversation. Hans had formerlly been inducted into the Templar Order some years before, a good month after his attempt to take Arendelle all those years before.

"So why here ? Why this worlkd, this, Jumanji ?" Hans asked

"It is the safest place for you to be" Duke replied. "You can thrive here, you and your wife both. Along with the Order" It made sense in a way.

Hans smiled, he liked that idea. "What will you have us do ?" he asked

"When our newest member arrives and we induct her, I will proclaim you as the Grand Master of the Jumanji Rite. The new inductee will be named your second. She is a planner, a dooer, and a soon to be queen of this city. She will serve you well." Duke said. Hans raised an eyebrow, being named a Grand Master ? For Jumanji ?

"Are you out of your head ?" Hans asked, mostly out of pure dumbstruck confusion, why him ?

"Nope, perfectly sane in this weird world. Should anything happen in Jumanji, use the Waygate here in Napoli to get back to our world." Duke replied.

A moment later and a waiter entered. "Sir" The Duke turned his way and bid him to continue speaking. "A lady waits without, she says she was summoned." Duke smiled

"Send her in" he told the man. A moment later and Adha stepped into the room as the Duke was suddenly shrouded in shadows of the lamplight of the room. Everyone continued speaking for a few moments as Adha took them all in, a good dozen people were present, men and women alike.

Duke knocked on the table in the center of the room. The room quieted. "Gentlemen, and Ladies, we welcome into our fold a new member today. But we also lose two. But gain a new rite with them as well." Murmurers went off in the assembled group.

"Now, I know you must worry, travel by Waygate is not easy. But we can make it work." Duke said simply. The people assembled nodfded their agreement as words were asked of who was staying in Jumanji and who was returning to their world. "Half of you will remain here to build a new order. The rest of you will return with me to our world."

Nods of agreement were given. Duke continued, his gaze from the shadows told them everything., "Lady Adha, step forwards." he said, as she stepped to the end of the table and stood there he spoke anew.

"Do you swear to uphold the principles of our order and for all that which we stand ?" Duke asked her.

It was a simple question but it was not an easy one to answer. But Adha was ready. "I do" She replied

"And never to share our secrets nor divulge the true nature of our work ?" Duke continued.

Secrets were hard to come by, working in secret, she could do that, she had done that. It was how she gained their attention in the first place. "I do"

Duke then smiled as he asked. "And to do so from now until death—whatever the cost ?"

Adha smiled. And with a firm nod she replied. "I do"

Duke stepped into the light then, "Then we welcome you into our fold Sister. You are now a Templar, the guide to a New World." He said, Then he said "May the Father of Understanding Guide us"

"May the Father of Understanding Guide us" the rest of the assembled people echoed as Adha smiled.

A few more things were said and finally Adha was permitted to take a seat. She was introduced to Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, a man who, while married did little to make Adha feel worried of possible second trying to gain her throne. She was after all, named as Prince Hans second. Which me3ant that not only did she cohntrol Napoli as Queen of Napoli, but she answered to him as a Templar.

She was already planning on a place to set him up somewhere away from Napoli. There was only the question of where. His wife however proved most aimable and worth speaking to.

As she was leaving, Duke stopped her. "What do you know of Precoursor Temples ?" he asked her.

"At this moment until you asked that question, nothing." She replied truthfully. She then explained to him what she did. "There are two temples in this area. One fo them is quite old, the city was originally built around it, its entry is nothing more than a rarely used well the other is newer, and seemingly connected to it, but none can prove that" Adha told him

"Two temples, both old, one has the city built around it." He nodded thoughtfully. He removed from his pocket an item. "What can you tell me about this ?"

Adha took it and looked it over, it was glass for the most part, glass, what looked like gold, and a pale green hue. A shard of Eden. "I have seen one of these excact things before. Almost identical in fact." She handed it back to him as she spoke. "Xiandas mother wore one upon her left arm at all times, it was said it helped with blood flow due to bad bone structure. Which was true, when she did not wear it upon her arm, her left arm was rather tristed and unreal."

Duke nodded. "Where is it now ? If the Queen is dead, it must be somewhere should it not ?" he asked her

Adha nodded, "It should be, but the only person who would know where it was kept, or if it was placed somewhere, is Xianda, or her faithful servant girl Tersh. And only Tersh can enter Xiandas bedroom at this time" Adha told him.

Duke nodded, fair enough he supposed, but then he had to know. "Do you have someone you can trust with your life ? Someone that you must expand the Order to ?" She nodded. "As long as you trust them, they are part of the order, you and Hans can induct many to build up the Order here. If things go sour, we will need this place as a fall back point."

"How do you mean ?" Adha asked him.

"Where we are from, the Templars are at war, making a Rite here in Jumanji gains us a foothold in another world. A place we can thrive." Duke explained. "You just joined it." Adha smiled thinly. He was right, she did just join it.

"I take my leave" She said simply then with a bief nod in farewell she left him.

-8-8-8-

Xala had no idea why Tersh had given her the summons letter, Xianda was dead wasnt she ? So why summon her ? It did not make sense whatsoever how a dead woman could summon anyone. Normally it was the other way around.

So as Xala entered the hallway lined with the Oputlanders men she was not expecting to speak with anyone. She expected to be alone, and find Xianda dead in her own bedroom. But whe nshe was allowed to enter Xiandas room she was shocked whe nthe door shut tight and locked behind her.

"Great, the only eay out" Xala mumbled. She turned and looked around the room, spotting the empty bed. Had Xianda been buried already ? Advancing she went to the bed and looked in it, Xianda was not there. However, on the nearby dress stand was the ballgown Xianda had died in.

Going to it Xala stopped when she heard a voice. "Beautiful isnt it ?"

Twirling around Xala saw the owner of the voice, her eyes went wide. "Impossible!" Xala hissed.

"Surprised ?" Xianda asked simply

"How are you alive ?!" Xala tried to keep her temper in check.

"You" Xianda replied

Xala was confused by her words, or rather her word. And briefly pointed at herself. While asking "Me ?" Xianda nodded. "How am I the answer to you being alive ?"

"You made the antidote" Xianda said, Xala then saw why she didnt see Xianda. Xianda wore a gorgeous black gown similar to her ball gown, but easier to move around in.

Xala stared at her. "You, how did ?" She was at a loss for words. Xala sighed, defeated. "Alright fine, is there something that you want me to know, or is it instead something that you want me to tell you ?" Xala said letting out a defeated sigh.

"Both" Xianda said in reply.

Confused, Xala raised an eyebrow and replied "I dont follow"

"I know you made the poison, and you made the antidote. So I want you do something for me." Xianda said

"You want me to spill the beans on who killed you ?" Xala asked her.

Xianda raised an eyebrow, "What ? No, that is not what I am after. There is something more towards your skills that I need you for. When I sent Tersh to find you with the summons I didnt think itwould be bringing you to me so quickly."

"How do you mean ?" Xala asked

"I want you to make the potion again, as well as the antidote for me to take before using it. I have a target in mind, and having it done on me only makes it so much easier now that I know how to do it." Xianda said

Xala was silent as Xianda explained things. "But there is a problem, I cannot make poisons or potions. But you can. So I want you to do it. I want you to make me an antidote, and the potion used on me last night." Xianda told her.

"And if I dont ?" Xala asked her. Xianbda smirked. Making Xala scared for the first time in her life.

"If you dont do this for me, I will have trhe two guards out there come in, and shoot you where you stand, and then find another potion maker." Xianda said, Xalas eyes went wide.

A long moment passed, and for the moment, Xala thought the whole jig was up, but somehow she knew she had to keep it together. Finally she nodded. "Alright, I will help you." She said at long last. It made sense for her to help her hated enemy, her boss, who should be dead but somehow wasnt. "Where do I begin ?"

"I want you to act as if nothing is wrong and brew the potion and antidote exactly as you made for my killer. I know you gave my killer a second antidote, and it takes a full twenty four hours to make the potion to go against it. Therefore I want both, one of each to use on my own target. Do this for me, and I will forgive your transgressions towards me last night."

Xala thought a long moment, then she nodded. "Agreed. I'll do it" She said. Xianda smiled. A knock sounded at the door. A second later and Diadem entered with Zael right behind acting as if she had arrested Diadem.

Xianda smiled again both women stared in shock at who was apparently not dead. Though Diadem already knew, as did Zael, they acted like they were seeing a ghost. "Just in time." Xianda said

Zael pointed at her. "How, how is, am I dreaming ?" She asked to Diadem

"If you are dreaming, why am I dreaming the same dream ?" Diadem asked her.

"Never mind that" Zael said, "I arrested you for murder, and the victim is still alive. How do you explain that, killer ?" Zael was a great actress.

Diadem shrugged. "OK so, its attempted murder then ?" She asked, which very well near earned her a solid whack to the head.

"Enough, both of you. I made it clear in my last wish that Diadem is innocent of all crimes should I be killed during the ball" Xianda said as Xala simply stared at Diadem hard, trying to decern if the woman was lying of not knowing that Xianda was really still alive.

"Its not my fault everybody and their great grandmother has me plastered to their wall" Diadem mumbled.

"Be that as it may, Zael, release her" Xianda said.

This was all too much for Xala. The woman was close to fainting, but Xianda wasnt interested in who tried to kill her., hell, Xala could spill the beans right then and there and say it was all Adhas idea. But Xianda didnt seem to give two fucks over who ordered what. She only knew that she was a target, and was now thought of as dead. "Uh, can I go now ?"

"Only when you do one thing for me right now with these two as witnesses." Xianda said simply turning towards Xala

"What ?" Xala asked, already dreading the answer.

"You must swear never to tell anyone what you saw in this room or who you spoke to. You were summoned to receive a last order from me through Tersh as my act of revenge beyond the grave. If anyone finds out of this meeting, I wont be happy, and you will be dead." Xianda gave Xala a careful look.

Xala gulped. And then she nodded. "I swear. Nobody will know of this meeting." She said, Xianda smiled

"You may go and begin making the potion and its antidote, I want the antidote tonight. At ten." She said to Xala who nodded, she had her work cut out for her

Which meant she wanted the potion twenty four hours later, and it was to be the same one used on her ? Oh dear.

The sad part of all this, Xala knew, was that she had no chance to tell Adha they had been discovered. Or that Xianda was alive.


	80. Chapter 80

Jumanji's Creed Welcome to the Jungle

Season 4

Episode 20 Sacred Medicine of the Sea

 **1 day before Spike and company arrive**

 **City of Napoli**

 **Jumanji**

To say it had been a harrowing week was an understatement. Diadem had watched it all play out in her mind. Xianda had a plan on how to get rid of her new enemy and ensure that Napoli was free.

But to do so she had to get the potion made first. "You are sure this will work ?" Diadem asked her. The last three days were a blur alone and Diadem was trying to make sense of it all

Xianda nodded. "It will, because the antidote worked and I was able to stop the potion used on me. I just wish it never came to this" Xianda replied. Adha had once been her best friend. But things had changed, Adha had shown her true colors.

"Xala ?" Zael asked. "She made the potion to kill you, and she gave the potion giver, that is, your killer, another antidote after you were killed" It seemed that Zael was figuring out many things.

"Exactly. Which is why I had Xala make me two more antidotes, and another potion" Xianda said. "I will take one of the antidotes tonight, and tomorrow, I will take the other, and at the same time kill the one who tried to kill me. Their antidote will have worn off by then." There was a pain in her voice as she spoke.

"Is something wrong ?" Diadem asked. There was nio mistaking the hurt in the womans tone.

"Adha is the only one Xala would make potions for so freely. Zael, track Adha but dont let yourself be seen. Understand, we want her to think I am dead." Xianda said, Zael nodded and left the bedroom.

That only left Xianda and Diadem. Diadem thought a moment then said "If it is indeed Adha who tried to kill you."

"Then it means that she wont survive my next move." Xianda said. The chessboard was set. "Anji and Isae will be here tomorrow, you are free to go on Zaels insistance I let you free. Everyone things you're jailed, so wear a mask to get back to their home. And nobody will think otherwise." Xianda told her. Diadem nodded. "Good luck. And thank you." Diadem then took her leave of Xianda.

It was all so flawless that Adha had planned so carefully every last detail. Or so she thought. She had never expected that Xianda would survive. There was no real way for her to survive such a powerful fast acting potion.

-8-8-8-

Dawn found Adha moving through the castle, she went right to a meeting room. Hans was there, along with his wife and two other men. They were waiting and when Adha arrived they stood up from their seats and greeted her warmly. "My brothers and sisters of the Order it is time to get down to business" Hans said.

Their first order of business was establishing a means of income as they couldnt afford to withdraw anything from Napolis own accounts and vaults. "I was told there was a market here in Napoli ?" Hans said

"There is, Market Lane is many denizens of Napoli selling their wares" Adha replied. "We take a small tax of course to maintain the City Watch. Nothing too trivial to set up a shop. Because it would be run by both the Order and myself as Queen. No tax would be taken on any profits made" it made sense

Hans nodded. "Duke told me he trusted you with certain things of ancient nature, so hopefully you can set up a means of learning dfurther of the ancient technologies our men come across." Hans told her. Adha nodded.

"We will also need an army to command as time allows. Many of my own men are loyal to me, and by extension the Order" Adha said. She said nothing of Diadems men.

Hans smiled, "You are getting good at this. Although Duke inducted you as a loyal low level member and named you my second, you still are consicdered a new iniate. Therefore as of right now I will promote you in rank to Commodore. Is this acceptable ?" He said to Adha, however the question of it being accepted was asked to those present at the table. "If anyone has any issue with the promotion, speak up now or forever hold your piece"

"Commodore is too low on ther totem pole, just barely above footpad. I'd say promote her to full fledged Templar Master, she is after all next to be Queen of Napoli, why not give her an equal rank to go with it ?" It was Sonya, Hans own wife who spoke up. It made the most sense.

Everyone nodded in agreement, they had no problems with it. Hans smiled. "Very well, As of now, Lady Adha of Napoli. You are a full member of our order, no longer an New Initiate, but a full Master of the Order. This new rank entitles you to quite a bit. Do not make me regret my choice."

"You wont" Adha replied simply.

Hans simply nodded, his father had sent him there to establish a beachhead, a foothold to expand upon in a new realm away from the Assassins in the real world. "Good, with you as head of Napoli we can begin our new mission here easier." He said. The meeting lasted well into the late afternoon.

Soon the meeting ended, and as Adha was leaving, Sonya spoke to her. "Adha, a moment if you will"

"Of course" Adha replied simply, the two of them remained seated as the men left the room to attend to dinner and other needs. As soon as the door shut Adha had her full attention on Sonya.

"Duke told me of your performance two nights ago, its a pleasure to finally meet you in person. He praised you highly. I can now see why." Sonya said.

Adha smiled but humbly said "You flatter me. I merely made a plan and executed it as I saw fit."

"And yet according to the Duke, you did the execution flaewlessly. Though I am not sure of his embellishment of remival of a mask ?" Sonya said,

Adha smirked, "I wanted to see Xianda suffer, I wanted to see her pretty face rot." The woman was sadistic, Sonya could work with that.

"Oh spunk, and torture, I like it" Sonya said. "If I were to have someone to make such poisions for my own needs with different means of getting them onto to my target. Who would I speak to ?" Sonya then asked her

"I have a poison and potions maker, Xala, shes loyal to me and if aasked will make a potion or poison, either or even both should you need them. I will speak to Grand Master Hans on inducting her into the Order proper and we can all have access to her potions and poisons as needed." Adha explained, the more Adha spoke about the people she lived and worked with, the more Sonya liked Napoli. It was possible that the Templar Order could work in secret should Adha die or be taken elsewhere with queenly duty.

But none of them were expecting what was to come in the future. Adhas days were numbered, as were they all. But in Jumanji, time didnt really do much there and Diadem was in the place already for a million years. So its hard to figure time out. But in Napoli things were smoother and it allowed Adha to figure out a propeor calender of events for each year. It worked for the most part at the very least.

"I take my leave then' Adha then said, the two women parted as Hans returned for his wife. Sonya smiled. "We shall speak again, if not in this life, then the next." She said somewhat crypitcally. As Adha left she wondered briefly what Sonya meant but gave it no further thought.

-8-8-8-

An hour later and it was six in the evening and Adha knocked twice on Xalas potions door. "Come in!" Came the call from inside. Adha entered and closed the door behind her. She smelled potions brewing and saw Xala hard at work measuring out potions and poisons on the counter top. "I was wondering where you were all day, none of the men could find you." Xala said seeing Adha enter.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Adha said.

"Let me just say that Zael is a great actress, she dressed and did her hair like Xianda and I nearly had a heart attack, said it was Xiandas last wish for me to make something for her to take to the grave. So I am" Xala said.

"Xianda is to be buried tomorrow morning is she not ?" Adha asked, Xala nodded. "Then why make the potion ?"

"Because it was her last wish. We all honor it even if we hated her" Xala said, truth of the matter was Xala was making a poison, the same one that Adha had used on Xianda, and two antidotes.

Adha smirked, "I do not recall getting any last wish notices from Xianda before the ball, just the invite" Adha said with a scoff. Xala smirked as well.

"That's just it, yesterday while you were busy, Zael summoned me as Xianda and had me follow Xiandas last wish," Xala said, "So I am"

"In other words you're doing as a ghost asked you to do ?" Adha mused softly, it didnt really make sense to her but on some levels it actually did make sense.

"Pretty much" Xala said simply in reply. "Either way it will be ready in time for the funeral" Xala then asked "What brings you here ?"

"One of my business associates will have need of your potion and posion making, I said you would help her. Her name is Sonya." Adha said,

"Normally for people I have to work with besides you or Xiandas family or the royal doctor are not free. But since you mention a business associate ? Who exactly am I to expect ?" Xala asked

"When I left her she spoke cryptically, but I chose to ignore that for now. In the mean time when she comes to you for poisons and potions she will be using this symbol." Adha said, showing off the Red Cross.

"The red tide ? Why would I work with anyone from that crimson menace ?" xala asked

"Because that same red tide is what is going to bring stablity and security to Jumanji, once I rule Napoli I will rule it as I see fit, at the same time we will have the Red Cross to rely on for money, and in return, power." Adha explained. "I am after all a Master of their new Order."

"So you are moving up in the world" Xala mused, she sighed. Then nodded. "Alright, even if I do it in secret I can make things for the Order. But it will come at a price you know"

"I know, which is why I am going to talk to Grand Master Hans to properly induct you into the Order tomorrow." Adha said. "In the mean time I am going to go get ready for my crowning, Good night." Adha then left Xala alone. Xala snarled something as the door was closed.

"How much of that did you hear, Zael ?" Xala asked darkly.

"Most of it, you lie well. But I dont know this order or Hans Adha mentioned. Are the antidotes ready ?" Zael asked, Zael couldnt make head or tail of what Adha said concerning the Red Tide, it didnt make any sense to the woman whatsoever.

"Yes" Xala said, thankful for once that Adha didnt question what she was making. Normally questions were raised and Xala couldnt work in secret when Adha was around her.

Picking up two vials of dull white she held them out to Zael. "These vials contain the antidote. The potion in question is only half done" Zael took them.

"It will be ready tomorrow evening then. Fine. I will inform Xianda myself. See you tomorrow. And you had better deliver." Zael said simply, a unspoken threat hung in the air between both women as Zael then took her leave. Xala shivered slightly a dark look on her face.

-8-8-8-

The next day passed in a blur, Adha had spoken with many people over the course of the day, most of them congradulating her or otherwise. Finally she was alone in the throne room, she smiled looking at the throne chair. She was Queen. That was all that mattered.

She then took her leave of the throneroom after a few hours of seeing to the city, mostly cases brought to her attention that had to be filled and justice dealt swiftly and equally. Adha wanted peace and stablity in Napoli, and the Templar Cross was the way to do it.

So as the day became night, she stood in her study. Or rather Xiandas study. She had no idea what to exepct, her first and only day as Queen of Napoli was coming to an end. There was nothing she could prepare for next.

Xianda didnt want to do it, but in the silence of the room she struggled intenrally, Adha had once been her best friend. And had become her enemy, and tried to kill her. The potion was ready. She had ten minutes.

But for a long moment Xianda stood at the door, Zael and Anji behind her as they spread to either side of the conference table.

Xianda had made up her mind as she silently sighed and set her mind to it. She could kill Adha. She had to kill Adha. But she couldnt stop the Red Cross, the crimson menace swarming Napoli.

Raising the stolen gun she silently stepped forwards and set the barrel to Adhas head as the woman never expected it.

Adha felt someone behind her, but didnt speak, thinknig it a guard. However when the barrel of the gun was at her skull she knew something was wrong. She spun around and stared.

Xianda stood there, dressed in a black gown, her long hair loose, a single garnet upon her face under her left eye. Almost like a tear drop. "You ?! How are you alive ?!' Adha screamed seeing Zael and Anji on either side of the conference table as her guards laid on the floor dead.

Xianda smiled. "Surpised ?" She asked

"How are you still alive, why arent you dead ?!" Adha went for her sword but Xianda was faster. Grabbing her hand.

And for that moment Adha knew dshe was doomed as Xianda brought her hand to her lips and kissed it. Instantly felt the potion to go to work. A swirl of purple energy and raw power coursed through her body from her hand to her face. Adha stumbled

This was not supposed to happen! "Why ?" She asked stumbling against Xianda who smiled and didnt look at her. Her mission done. She grabbed Xiandas necklace, snapping the chain as she stumbled, crashing into a chair she sank to the floor as Xiandas necklace broke apart as it smashed on the floor

Xianda smiled, her foe her old friend defeated. Adha struggled to lift a hand as her strength waned. She reached for the ring. As the potion made it to her face. Her strength gone she had failed. Adha died at Xiandas feet.

Xianda set the gun aside then. Her job done. Turning she bent down and picked up her fallen ring. The ring of her father. Xianda spoke. "See to it that Adha is respectfully buried in my place. I have a city to run." She said

"Yes your highness" Anji said calling for the guards and servants.

"Also summon Diadem to the throne room. We have to speak" Xianda continued.

"Right away" Zael said taking her leave as she spoke. Xianda was happy. She could run Napoli as needed. The visiting Princew, Hans Westerguard seemed nice enough, he was after all married already so Xianda had no worries there.

Within the hour Xianda had cleared Diadem of any wrongdoing and al,lowed her and her men to remain one more night before returning to their forttress camp.

The following morning Xianda met with Prince Hans, who was outewardly calm, but inside he was a roiling furious man that his only inside link to Napoli had been slain by the same woman who Adha swore was dead. But the possiblities that Xianda opened up for Prince Hans however more than quelled his lust for revenge. Adha might be dead, but her idea of giving Napoli peace and stablity was stronger in Xianda.

Hans accepted her proposal and then formally inducted the now Queen of Napoli, Xandia into the Templar order hours later.

-8-8-8-

 **Present day Jumanji**

 **2 August year unknown**

 **Diadems fortress camp**

 **Jumanji**

"Let me get this straight." Mark grumbled as Diadem finished her story of her time in Jumanji. "The Templars are here, in Jumanji as well as Elsa and the Eshu ?"

"Jumanji is such a turmoil tumltus state that the Templars cannot even hope to begin to bring stablity here. By leaving the Templars here in Jumanji we easily gain us an edge against them." Diadem explained to him

"Even so, they're Templars. They normally are the bane of any and all Assassins" Mark replied, its what he hunted when bored really.

"I was once a Templar, as was Marks wife Talak, but we did things differently, if Prince Hans is here as the current Grand Master of the Order here in Jumanji, then we shouldnt have to worry" Spike said, from what Mark had told her of Prince Hans, and what she had witnessed from Mark alone showed that Hans was better off tormented by the wilds of Jumanji than free in the real world.

"So you see the reasoning" Diadem mused.

"I do yes" Spike said, but then she turned to Mark, "But him I am not so sure."

"He tried to kill Princess Anna of Arendelle, when Arendelle was still peaceful and had prospered before Elsa turned to darkness." Mark said in reply. Diadem smiled then.

"Then all the better for him to be in Jumanji instead of out there" She said to him.

"So all that happened in Napoli, a week before we got here ?" Spike asked

"Yes" Diadem replied.

"How far is Napoli from here ?" Spike then asked as Diamond arrived with Spyder, bringing with them food for dinner that night after the poker game. Mark had put the cards away long before.

"A good day to the west and south. But with portals, its much quicker" Diadem replied. Then she was confused. "Why ?"

"No reason, I am thinking that might be were Robert might be hiding. You think you can get word to Napoli and Xianda to be on the lookout for him ?" Spike said

"By now, everyone knows who to look for and who to inform." Diamond mused.

"Ah Jalen" Spike said seeing the man arriving. "What kept you ?" She asked the man as he walked up.

"I am sorry I am late. But I had events I had to attend to, most of them quite important mind you" He said, being a Jumanji Field Guide was a hard job.

"What news can you give me of Robert Oxford ?" Spike then asked

"I was hoping you would ask that" Jalen said, he then detailed where Jek and Robert and their unit were headed next. To the city of Napoli. And then from there to meet up with Matthew Oxford at Mizzaret, and from there to Tiir at the dance club. Neither man had figured out that they could be safer at either Rick's or Stan's.

"So they go to Napoli before meeting up at Mizzaret. What is at Mizzaret ?" Spike asked activating as holomap of the area.

"Mizzaret is mostly ruins now, it used to be a major city, an ancient city at that." Spyder explained. She pointed out the lay out of the city, ruins everywhere with a small settlement in the core of it. "The outside of the city is ruins, dead and burned and broken, the inside however, the core of it, is well kept and many still live within it. Most now live underground under the city as a whole though."

"So Robert wants to find a means to end me, or should I say, a means to end his own brotyher. Robert will die in Napoli, I will find him later, in the meantime I will get some sleep, we still have two men to kill off and Elsa to figure out." Spike said

"Yoiu mean we still gotta finish the game before heading after Elsa dont you ?" Mark asked her

"To a point." Spike replied, she liked the story that Diadem told, about her time in Jumanji and it gave a new sense of perspective in how the world worked. But for that moment she was content with what she had. And that was a means to take down Elsa, Robert, and Matthew, but she would have to do them one at a time.

But even then, Spike liked to play with her food so to speak.


	81. Chapter 81

Jumanji's Creed Welcome to the Jungle

Season 5

Episode 1 Endgame

 **6 August year unknown**

 **City of Napoli**

 **Jumanji**

"So this is Napoli" Mark mused seeing the state of the city, it was prospering nicely even with a strong Templar prescense. The mere fact the Templar precense was headed by his own worst enemy Prince Hans only made things worse. He thought the man was dead, but with Elsaa downed he never went back to Arendelle properly and now Arendelle was reduced to the city of Pond in Norway somewhere while the rest of the kingdom went to Gilja.

"This is it." Diadem replied. The group walked along the street and Diadem felt oddly at ease there, Xianda had pretty much made her a member of the Court of Napoli.

"What can we expect ?" Spike asked, she got a few strange looks, but then people with wings were present in the city as well so Spike didnt really stand out.

"Well, first thing is first upon arrival we need to see Xianda, that way you can get full reign of the city to hunt Robert Oxford. According to jalen and Spydfer, he's here somewhere at a Inn of some kind." Diadem said as they headed for the Palace of Napoli

Now seeing it for the first time made Mark stare briefly in awe, then it passed, the structure reminded him a lot of home in Egypt growing up. The palace of Napoli was a massive structure, built similar, Mark guessed, to the original Winter Palace built by the Russian leadership that fell during the Russian Revolution. Napoli palace made the Russian Palace look like a small chaple. And it reminded Mark of his massive complex of a home.

Just thinking of home made him pine for it, soon he knew they'd return home, but now was not the time for self defeat, no, now was the time for focus on finding Spikes initial target, a man named Robert Oxford. "Alright" Mark said, "while you two go and see the queen here, The girls, Jalen and I will start asking around if folks had seen the fuck."

"Good plan, shall we ?" Diadem asked as Spike nodded, the two went to the gate. Diadem was recognised and welcomed back. Her guest was also welcomed with grace befitting Spikes appearance. It was not often a Wing showed up to the Palace of Napoli.

Once in the throneroom Spike had to do a double take, the woman who had been killed and somehow survived it, sat upon a throne. For a brief moment Spike thought she was looking at Talak back in Sacremento, but Talak never wore white or pearls.

Seeing Diadem enter, Xianda stood from the throne and stepped forwards, both women embraced rthe other briefly as Xianda welcomed her back. "Welcome back. I trust you will be here on a informal visit ? Or is it business ?" She asked to Diadem

"For me, informal, however for her" Diadem said while turning to look to Spike

"It's business" the winged woman said. Spike was there to hunt a certain type of game

"It is not often a Wing comes to my court, what can I do for you ?" Xianda said simply, but she smiled as she spoke.

"I need a slow acting posion, something I can fight another with once the target has been hit by it. Plus I need to find the target" Spike said

"Well stranger, you come to Napoli at a strange time, not only does Diaderm return, but someone comes with Eshu soldiers and has taken up residence in a Guesthouse nearby. The sight of the soldiers worry my men and women." Xianda said, brtiefly detailing Jek, and also her charge, Robert Oxford.

Spike smirked an evil smirk. "My target is that man. With your permission I will want to hunt him as I see fit." She said

Xianda nodded. "You have it" She said. "Guard" a soldier stepped forwards. "please escort this lovely Wing to Xala's potion area, she can do the rest there at my request" Xianda said

"Yes ma'am" The soldier replied with a bow.

Xianda spoke to Spike, "this soldier will take you to my potion and posion maker, Xala, show your Templar Cross to her and she can make exactly what you need for your mission. Good hunting." Xianda told her. Spike thanked her and left the throneroom. Leaving Diadem and Xianda to catch up on missed days apart, only four days really.

-8-8-8-

Spike was lead down a flight of stairs to the ground level and passed the kitchens before coming upon the smells of a potion maker. The guard knocked twice. "It is open!" called a voice. The guard opened the door and allowed Spike to enter the room. Seeing Spike, wings and all in her potion making area, Xala briefly staired as she thought she was looking at Adha before remembering Adha was dead. "Can I help you ?"

"I need a slow acting posion that will maximise torture for a target. Xianda said you could help me." Spike said going to the counter and placing her hands on it, allowing Xala to see her Templar Ring. Xala stared at the ring before looking up at Spike.

"How soon do you want your target dead ?" Xala asked meaning she had the potion depending entirely on how long the target got to try and fight it off.

"An hour from touch to death." Spike said. "The man I am targeting, I want to kill for a long time. And I want it as brutal as possible." Poison sapping his strength while Spike beat the everliving fuck out of him was perfect.

Xala smiled "So something that can sap strength, but torute and allow you to not be affected. And you want it to last an hour." Spike nodded as Xala asked her qwuestions. "What about visible effects ?"

"How do you mean ?" Spike asked

"Do you want any visible affects on the body of your target. Burns, posion scar marks, poison root marks ? Bad rash ?" Xala said

"All of them at once. But it must last an hour" Spike replied. "Can you do it ?"

"I can, do you have a target in mind ?" Xala asked, standing from her table of potion making and going to a nearby chest of shelves.

"I do, a man, calling himself Robert Oxford, he is told to me to be here in Napoli. I aim to kill him with extreme hate." Spike said. Xala halted briefly, then smirked. "What ?"

"Figured, the same asshole came to me asking for medicine to help cure a sore throat two days ago" Xala said, "He didnt have the money to pay so I had the guards forcefully toss him on the street." She said as she went through the chest kolf shelves, finally finding what she sought she held it to Spike. "Here, this is exactly what you seek."

"Thank you." Spike said taking the vial.

"When that guy first showed up I felt I should make a posion, he pissed me off to no end and got really rowdy, I had to replace a lot of herbs and potions I had already made thanks to him destroying them. Even had to get a new table. You know how hard it is to find a table maker ?" Xala said to her. To that Spike had no answer and simply took her leave.

-8-8-8-

Outside Napoli Palace, Diamond, Mark and Miao had found where Robert was staying and had taken up posts near the site. Jek was outside on patrol and had spotted Spike as she neared. Stepping to the woman the silver haired woman spoke up. "He's inside, refuses to come out. He said he didnt feel safe. You want to go in and get him ?"

"You and your unit may leave. Head for Tiir if you wish, look for Ammison, she is tracking the other. I will handle this asshole." Spike said simply. Jek smiled and thanked her, calling to her soldiers the unit dispersed into Napoli to relax, leaving Robert at the mercy of Spike.

Heh, Mercy ?

Spike entered the guesthouse. Closing the door she focused her vision, and smiled darkly as Robert was on the second floor. Moving rapidly and silently Spike stole up the stairs. Robert had his back to her as he was focused on something else. There was no good TV channels. And what he could find was not worth seeing.

Robert setthe remote on the table and sighed. It was a long day and he was bored outy of his mind. He had no diea dearth was right behind him. The floor creaked. "Is that you Matthew ?" Robert called. "I never heard you come in"

"Good, because you werent supposed to." Spike replied. Robert's eyes weidned and he span on his feet and spotted Spike. "Hello asshole. Remember me ?"

"A little bit." Robert said, it was true, the only thing he remebmered was being in hiding from a woman named Spike who was hunting him and his brother. "You must be Spike." He said

Spike snarled and repeated his words 'you must be spike' She galred at him. "Of course I'm Spike asshole, I'm also the woman who recalls breaking your nose when you laughed at a thirteen year old girl who swore she would get even." Spike growled at him.

Roberts eyes widened as he recognised Spike. "You, you were Tamara, the girlfriend of my brother until he ditched you at the party ?!" He asked in shock.

"Surpsied ?" Spike asked him

"Very much so I was not expecting a sevenfoot tall woman with wings to be the angel of death." Robert retorted. Spike just smirked.

"You remember what I said when I would get even ? I'd kill you all, painfully, brutally, I swore I would do so too. And so far I have, Travis, Isabelle, Billie." Spike listed off each one so far slain by her hands. As she did so she ignored the fact that Robert was going for a weapon.

Roberty was upset. "When Matthew told me you killed Travis, and my wife, and my sister in law, I refused to believe it. I nevcer could believe that a girl named Tamara could be strong enough to kill any of us."

"Is that why you laughed at me when I swore I world ?" Spike asked him. He smirked.

"It mgiht be" He said, by then he had his hands on the fire poker, and it was hot. He swung it at her. Just before it smacked her in the left breast she caught it in her right hand. Burning her hand, yet showing no signs of pain.

"Funny, I do not recall you having a reason for laughing at me other then you thought it hilarious that a thirteen year old girl could kill someone. Guess I get to prove you wrong" Spike said as her hand started to heat the metal up further with raw magic, the heat was too much and Robert let go. Spike flung the fire poker aside and it stuck to a wall.

She drew a sword. Leaning against a pillar she spoke. "Now, you have two options. Beg for mercy, which you wont get to begin with, or fight and die. Either way, you die." She said as she leaned against the pillar, opening a vial she poured onto her blade tip a dot of the potion, and then flicked it at him so quickly he had no chance to react.

"What the hell was that ?" Robert thundered as he stumbled back, his chest felt as if it was on fire. She hadnt thrown anything at him, just flicked her sword at him.

"Oh, just a little potion I picked up" Spike said the poison spent, the sword was harmless as she brushed it off. She wouldnt be affected by it. She drew her second blade. She could fight fine with one sword. She flicked the second blade around and held it hilt first to Robert. "Go ahead and take it, better you fighting me before you die instead of screaming at me in pain to make it stop." She told him.

Robert screamed at her and took the blade, swinging rapidly and harmlessly the two soon joiuned swords in a clash of steel, sparks exploded and the light above them blew out. Trading blows easily the two fighters made a mess of the structure.

Spike knew Robert was growing weaker as the flare ups begain as a web of black and burns snaked onto his face. Spike smirked. "You are already losing." She said as their swords clashed. Her swords were swords of Eden, and she did normally spar with Mark when the time came for it.

"What did you do to me ?!" Robert screamed at her as they traded blows.

"Oh, just some potion I picked up like I told you." Spike replied, dodging to strikes easily and parrying the rest before smacking Robert in the ass and sending him flying against the destroyed remains of the sofa. "You do surprise me though. By now you should be dead" The man pulled himself to his feet.

Robert looked at Spike with a hollow expression, his eyes betraying him as he saw stars broief;ly he blinked them away. "Give in asshole. Let the posion do its work so I can kill you easier." Spike said, she smacked the sword out of his hands easily. Using her magic she called the weapon to her hand without a problem. "I must admit, Isable was a hard case to crack."

"You, you killed my wife!" Robert gargled. "Why ? She had nothing to do with what Matthew did to you!"

"On the contrary, Robert, she had everything to do with it. She never told me the truth, you never told me the truth, Matthew was engaged to another, and was an adult man. My brothers said they roughed you up at the party. Didnt they ?"

Robert struggled to remember the fight, he remembered Spike swearing she'd get even, and then about an hour later a hoverjeep showing up and six men piling out and. From what Robert remembered, the college kids beat the shit out of them and the police never stopped them.

Infact, the police gave the Oxfords a citation for noise complaint. "They came to the house yes." He finally said. They roughed us up a bit yes. Even told us to stay away from you."

"They swore to me they would not kill you, normally they handled the dirty work. But in this case I made them swear to me that they would let you live, they did, my job is to kill you." Spike told him.

A flick of the wrist and her swords were put away. Another flick of her fingers and the nearby easy chair was rebuilt for her to sit on. Spike relaxed, her wings spread wide briely before folding neatly. "Now all that is left, is to kill your brother, the man who did the deed directly." She told him.

Robert glared at her through nearly blind eyes, blood broke off his skin as the posion went deeper. He screamed in pain as his skin began to flake off like shavings of wood.

Robert tore at his own skin as it burned and flaked away, falling like pieces of shaved wood and stonework. Flakes of dust really. Spike smiled, Jumanji had unique ways to do as needed.

She stood up and stalked forwards, she could do him mercy. And ever so briefly she wanted to do just that. But instead she smiled at him the last thing Robert saw through his now blurred vision was Spike drawing both swords.

He screamed, he still had his sense of smell and hearing. Reaching for her like a shambling zombie Spike easily cut his arm off cleanly as the posion had eaten away the musclkes and bone, the arm fell, twitching as Robert holwed in pain.

The other arm cam off at the elbow. Screaming all the more Robot stumbled as Spike stabbed him, but the poison made him into a zombie of a sword, again he screamed as the stab to the heard did nothing. So Spike snickered and span on her feet cleanly slicing Roberts head off. The rotted carcass fell to the floor in a heap.

That was that. A flick of the hand and the sword was cleaned. "Rest in pieces, Robert Oxford." Spike spat before stalking away without a care in the world.

-8-8-8-

It had been a good hour later when Spike exited the gusthouse, outside was Xianda and Diadem, along with Diamond, Mark, Spyder and Jalen, Miao had once more in her hand a large Coke. "So, how did it go ?" Mark asked

"I think he took it, rather well" Spike said in reply. She seemed slightly happier, and with good reason, Robert was dead, that left only Matthew to kill, and she had a plan for that. "Xianda, you may want to simply destroy this house and rebuild it entirely anew at a later date." She told the Queen, the woman nodded. Robert was dead and there was the possiblity the potion used was still active on the body.

"I will have Xala make a antidote to destroy the body and the potion used." Xianda said in reply. "In the mean time you are all welcome to join me tonight for a feast. Its the least I can do for you." she said.

"Who will attend ?" Mark asked to Xianda.

"Just you guys. A buffet. One in peace and quiet, no need to worry of the outside world for once." Xianda replied calmly. Well that made things all the better then as far as Mark was concerned.

"Sounds good" He said. "Please lead the way." With that Xianda smiled and gave orders to the nearby guards to mark off the house property and have Xala dispose of the remains within it. A few minutes later and they were seated at table enjoying themselves emensely.

As the evening wore on, they were invited to stay at the Palace that night, but Spike didnt feel as if they should. Xianda however then mentioned Elsa and how the Outsider had destroyed her mother and father.

Spike nodded "Diadem told us" She said, "I hear it happened not too long ago too ?"

"Several months ago actually" Xianda replied, Elsa had arrived in Napoli and challenged both Xiandas mother and father to a duel, one they lost. And that left Xianda in their stead. And she had to deal with traiters and backstabbers on her own without their help.

"From what it sounds like, you did pretty well on your own." Spike mused.

"I dont like it, the Templar Order wants to control, not allow anarchy." Mark said.

"Anarchy ?" Xianda asked, "You mean allowing the people to live freely with equal will and rights like Napoli ? Yes they look to me as their queen but I really only try to let my people live their lives as they wish with minimal leadership imposing." Xianda was adamant in her way with Prince Hans on how to run things.

"Since you put it that way I think it makes sense." Mark replied calmly. Then again it did make sense when one thought on it long enough.

"Robert is dead, Travis is dead, Isabelle is dead, Billie is dead. Matthew is the only one left." Spike mused, She turned to Spyder, "Have one of your sets of eyes inform Ammison and Jek to inform Matthew, I'm coming for him."

"Consider it done." Spyder replied. Spike smiled, she liked how things were going so far.

"What is your next plan while you continue the hunt ?" Xianda then asked.

"Well, we still have to eliminate some Eshu cities and set a few things up elsewhere" Spike replied in thought. It was not a lot to go on but it could work. Xianda nodded however as Spike spoke. "Last I knew there were still two Eshu controlled zones we still have to get from Elsa."

"Yes, my men and spies have noticed an increase in two cities, one of which is called Mizzerat. A ruined city in the center area of the map. The other is a place called Tiir, which I am unfamilar with." Xianda said.

"So we know. As of now however I am not sure if it will work as we hope" Spike mused. "still, I will check out Mizzerat, everyone else will return to the fortress camp."

"Godspeed" Xianda said as the group left them. Xianda was happy to have such good friends. From what Xianda saw of the group, they looked out for each other and at times had points wherein they sometimes hated each other. But could work together when needed.

-8-8-8-

At the fortress camp Spike gathered some minor supplies and set off, it was time to explore Jumanji a bit more and find out where Matthew was, and at the same time remove Elsas influence from Jumanji. The less of Elsa the better off they were. Moving to the hoverbikes Spike smirked and instead too flight., she could fly to where she needed to be she remembered. She still had to work on her landings however as she was able to fly all night long to get to her desired location.

Mizzerat she could see from above was a desert city on its outskits, torn and destroyed structures along the outer edge, while the inner core was still liveable and was packed with people.

This was going to be a good day. A very good day


	82. Chapter 82

Jumanji's Creed Welcome to the Jungle

Season 5

Episode 2 The Hunt Evolves

 **9 August year unknown**

 **City of Mizzerat**

 **Jumanji**

Mizzerat. The city itself was ancient, even before Diadem, and yet it showed life, and death as a endless cycle. As Spike landed she saw other settlements in the city, some high in towers of old structures, other winged men and women resided there. The place was a cultural melting mot like Napoli only much more desert based.

Spike explored as she got closer. Meeting up with Ammison by pure chance alone. "Never expected to see you here." Spike said

"I could say the same for you" Ammison replied. "I was tracking your target, last I heard he was here. But I havent found him so I was going to the next place he was last reported."

"Though he might come here." Spike pointed out as Ammi nodded. It was always possible that the prey would return to where the last search occurred and thus never get found.

"What is your plan ?" Ammi asked.

"I do not have one yet, but I recommend staying out of Tiir for the time being, maybe return to Riften or Morthal." Spike said to her. Though it made sense and the woman agreed, they parted ways then and allowed Spike to explore Mizzerat in full.

In the daylight the city was hot, the desert sun baked the sand and the walls of the structures deeply. But it wasnt good enough to stave off the eternal heat the desert had. Spike was going to have to leave by darkness in the night. Or at least explore during the night.

Not that it mattered much at that point. It was not easy of course for Spike to remain calm and peaceful, she was so close to taking down her foe, her ultimate foe was Matthew Oxford, the asshole who treated her like shit, and even lied to her, an adult man, already engaged to another woman.

Not that it was a bad thing but never telling Spike however was a bad thing. Spike was livid about the whole thing, and Matthew had bodily tossed her onto his front porch and told her to leave. Spike was upset at the time ,and for a 13 year old it made sense to be mad.

So as she explored Mizzerat she found out more about the old city, the inner core of the city was still livable and the people there were a hardy trade centered group. They dealt mostly in food and artefacts of what was in the old city.

At to the point wherein they were the richest people in Jumanji, Mizzerat had no shortage opf artefacts and technology they could scavage from underground, Mizzerat as far as Spike knew was an Eshu temple site. But the more she searched the less she found.

Soon she got bored and wanted to return to the fortress camp. She felt the need to go to the fortress camp actually now that she really thought about it. She didnt want to take any risks just yet. She could return to Mizzerat later.

Spreading her wings Spike quickly flew away and headed towards camp, however halfway there dshe turned and changed course slightly, landing elsewhere. Before taking off again a few dozen paces later in a thick forest. Easily throwing off anyone to give chase.

It wasnt easy and Spike didnt like it, she'd explore Mizzerat later. The city felt dangerous to do it on her own. As if someone had their eyes on her. Little did she know, that it was Matthew who was watching her every move.

But Spike didnt care, she was going to do some different exploring as she had found an old temple to wander inside of. And wander it she did. Soon finding herself in a maze of a structure that oddly, had a nice set up. Drawing a gun she went into the structure and carefully wandered it. Finding the path she needed wasnt easy.

But she wandered freely within the maze.

Spike normally was not one for mazes, but she liked them to a point, most people just used a line to fill it and find the right path, but not her, Spike liked to fill the path as she finished it.

Hologames made them so much more fun to explore. As sometimes the items were photorealistic and it made things even more fun. But all good things soon came to an end as Spike found the center of the maze.

An old chest. And what looked like an altar.

"So another joins" Said a disembodied voice. Spike drew a sword as a ghost appeared. "Such spunk"

"Who are you ?" Spike barked at the ghost.

"Ah yes, there's that spark" Said the ghost. "It has been a long time since such a thing happened."

"Talk sense" Spike growled charging her weapon hand, she fired the electrified bullet at the ghost. It howled in pain and broke apart.

Reforming the ghost spoke. "How long have I been here ?" Spike took a hard look at the ghostly figure.

"I just killed you and you get sucked into this altar ? Are the others here ?" Spike growled at the ghost she recognised as Robert Oxford.

"I am dead ?" the Ghost asked her

"I can look right through you" Spike replied. Then she sighed, she knew the ghost was tied to the altar. She had to destroy it.

"Put me out of my misery!" The ghost screamed. Spike did so, destroying the altar and then sacking the chest as the ghost apologised to her for what he had done in the past. At least Robert was decent enough to apologise to her.

So that was nice for once.

-8-8-8-

Spike finally returned to the fortress camp. Things were in full swing, more soldiers were training and Miao was apparently coinsiered a full Jumanji cat by the Jumanji Cats inside Spikes room. It made the woman smile slightly. Seeing the activity she asked to Mark. "Did I miss anything ?"

"Nothing too major" Mark replied.

"You sure ?" Spike asked him.

"Yes" Mark replied. Spike seemed a bit calmer than she was when they left Napoli she was agitated, she wanted to kill Matthew Oxford first chance she got, but now she seemed much calmer. Not as upset or agitated. "You alright ?"

"Fine, why ?" Spike asked

"You seem calmer, less agitated than this morning. Something happen ?" Mark asked her.

"Yeah, someone apologised to me, a ghost, he said he wanted to apologise for his actions towards me with his brothers. Then he asked me to put him out of his misery. So I destroyed the item the ghost was tied to and set it free." Spike replied.

"Someone apologised to you ?"

"Mhm, odd I know." Spike said simply. She gave Mark an impish look. One that he had seen on Talaks face many times. "Why, you wanna apologise for beating me up when we first met ?" she meant the fight that he and her had, when Talak had her magic active to heal them while in combat.

"Nah." Mark said offhand, "Besides, I nearly had you, had Talaks magic not been healing either of us I could have hamstrung you easily." Mark smirked as Spike smiled.

"Nearly is not quite enough" Spike told him.

"You gotta admit it, I nearly did have you" Mark replied smiling.

"Nah, nearly doesnt count." Spike told him. "I thought you knew that ?"

"I did, what about you ? Are you sure you're fine ? When you left to go to Mizzerat you were upset, but when you come back, you got a pep in your step, and a laid back feel to your tone." Mark said simply

Spike just looked at him. But then he was right, she hated that, when he was right, he was right. And at that momernt, he was right. She hated that. "OK fine yes, the ghost of Robert Oxford apologised to me, he said in hindsight what he and his brothers did to me as a child was wrong and it hounded ghim, but his brothers insisted to forget it. Then I killed them almost all of them at least Matthew is still out there" Spike said

"You ever wonder what they look like right now ?" Mark asked out of the blue after a few moments.

"I take it you are talking about the Oxfords ?" Spike asked

"Bingo" Mark said pointing at her. "What do you think ?"

"Right now they would mostly be dead, one still alive. If they die entirely in Jumanji, they die entirely in the real world. Game over." Spike said.

"But even outside the game had you given it much thought ?" Mark asked her. She shook her head.

"Sort of. Not really. No" Spike replied. Mark smirked. "Alright spill it, whats eating you ?"

"The mere fact that we're so close to leaving Jumanji has me antsy. Like something is missing" Mark said

"When we first arrived in Jumanji you were too worried of not hearing that voice in your head, or able to summon your armor. Right ?" Spike asked him

"Exactly, ever since being here in Jumanji I have somehow gotten used to it." Mark said in reply

"Do you remember the first day we came here ?" Spike asked him, "How we all reacted to being who we currently are ?"

"Yes, I recall you screaming at me that you were missing the top two feet of your body." Mark nodded

"And Diamond being eaten by a Hippogriff" Spike said

"And then Miao being shot by Cretas people under orders from Elsa" Mark said simply.

"We still do not know how Elsa managed to get here. You swore she was dead. You beheaded her yourself." Spike said

"Yes, I did" Mark said, it was still painful to think about.

"Sorry" Spike said feeling the pain in his voice.

"Dont be" Mark replied. "There was nothing else I could do, Elsa was too corrupted by the Piece of Eden. There was nothing I could do but kill her" He said

"But something happened, you said it yourself something happened right before you killed her" Spike said to him

"Yeah. For a brief moment there was sanity in her eyes, not hate, not malice, not lust of power, just pure calm peacefulness, sadness even." Mark said. He sighed and stood up. "It was like she wanted me to end her misery by killing her. so. "He sighed again. "I beheaded her"

"Your family was worse for wear. But they are healing better now last we recall" Spike said. It was true, the whole Elisar family, all his aunts, his sisters and cousins, were all badly wounded by Elsa, but, thanks to Talak and Blackmane who healed herself rapidly before anyone else, they were mostly back on their feet. At least as far as Mark could recall.

As the sun set Spike went to her room. "Mark, tomorrow I want to do some Eshu camp raids, I think I know where we can go. Last I recall Tiir was under seige." Spike said, Mark nodded and the two headed into their respective rooms and shut the door. Spike went to the bed, hearing the clawing noise of a cat at the litter box she saw Lisa using it. Checdking the kittens briefly Spike got ready for bed and got under the covers as outside it began to rain.

-8-8-8-

Matthew stood within the temple structure, the statue of Buddha stood behind him, he stared out at the rain. He had received news that his brother was dead. Robert had died in Napoli, Spike got to him, according to the report. Robert was burnt and tortured. Nothing was left of him.

Matthew was the only one left for Spike to find. He sighed. She had come to Mizzerat briefly, he was going to have to take better precautions now. His family was gone, but were they dead just in Jumanji or outside of it too ?

With that thought in mind as the rain began to fall, Matthew was approached by the Abott. "The rain comes in earnest. A room has been readied for you." the old man told him.

"Thank you" Matthew replied. "Have some food sent up" The temple of the Burned Monk was a two story structure in Mizzerat. A place Spike had never been and yet the Abott seemed to know that Matthew was going to die soon.

"You are in pain" The Abbott said simply then now knowing the aura of choice around Matthew.

"How can you tell ?" Matthew asked.

"You have lost many close to you. Brothers, sisters, wives, sons and daughters ?" the Abbott replied

"Brothers, a sister in law, and my wife. Yes. I am all that is left" Matthew said looking from the rain briefly to the Monk before looking back outside to the rain. "Or maybe, I am all there ever was."

"Fate choses our paths, but destiny is never left to chance" The Abbott said simply.

Matthew turned to him. "Father, tell me something." He said

"What do you seek my child ?" The Monk asked him

"Do you believe in fate not allowed to be changed ?" Matthew asked. "Is it my fate to die at the hands of a woman, or in peaceful bliss ?"

"Fate does as it wishes, destiny is what we make of it. If it is your fate to die at the hands of a woman in battle, then so be it, give it your all. Make it worthwhile. Give the woman the what for. Fight for your very destiny." The Abbott said to him.

It seemed to aid Matthew in his thinking, Spike was hunting him that he knew, so was someone else, a woman he had never met, a woman dressed in black with deep blue skin and red eyes. Something he had never seen before.

It was both beautiful, and scary.

Was the woman hunting him ? Was that Spike in desguise ? Matthew couldnt explain it, it scared the wits out of him every time he felt eyes on him, once or twice he managed to catch a brief glance or glimpse of his predator.

The blue skin of the woman made her alluring, the black blue hair even more sexy, and yet, Matthew couldnt help but feel scared out of his wits because of the woman being there so close to him.

And then she had left Mizzerat when Spike showed up ? The two spoke he could see that easily. But why did the blue skinned woman leave ? Spike stuck around for a bit before feeling upset about something before taking off, literally, taking off and flying to somewhere ? People could fly in Jumanji ?

Then again Spike had wings. Which was something that Matthew hadnt expected whatsoever. He had seen her a few times with them but somehow he always thought them part of Jumanji, he never remembered Tamara, or rather, Spike having wings when he knew her.

So when did Spike get wings ? He knew they were attached to her, try as he might he couldnt get over the fact that she had wings. So when had she gotten them ? That was the question that nagged at his mind when he went to his borrowed room in the temple and sat upon the bed. The tatami mat laid upon the floor was thin but comfortable enough to rest upon but thin enough to be light enough to move.

Matthew sat against the low wall then in thought. Spike wanted him dead. But he didnt understand of why ?

As he stared at the rain outside his window his mind wandered briefly to his memories. And he briefly saw a scene he found himself deeply regretting.

 _"Let me go you liar! You said you were a one woman man and I was yours!" te girl, a teenager, only thirteen screamed as Mattherw dragged her to the front door and pulled it open, for a teenager as young as Tamara was, she was strong. Which then had Travis open and hold the door as Mattherw all but dragged Spike to the front porch and pretty much dumped her there._

 _Spike screamed something but Matthew spoke. "Yes, I lied, I lead you on, that was my job. I never expected for you to come here however. You should have called ahead of time to see if I was busy." he told her._

 _"That's a lie and you know it asshole!" Tamara screamed at him as she got to her feet. "You lied to my face that you were single! And for what ? A skank!" She shrieked at him._

 _Matthew raised a hand to her "That's a enough, Tamara, best you get home before you get lost in the dark" He said as he started to turn to go back into the house._

 _"I swear, Matthew Oxford. That I will kill you." Tamara yelled. Prompting Bobby to break down laughing, how could a thirteen yeasr old whimp like Tamara kill a grown man like Matthew ?_

 _bWHAM/b_

 _Bobby screamed in poain as his nose was broken all over his face. Spike shook her hand, his blood was on her knuckles. Matthew stared. "How dare you!" Tamara screamed at him. "I swear I will kill all of you, even your skank of a wife!" With that Tamara turned and fled the property_

Matthew since that day had mostly forgotten Tamara, or rather Spike. He never forgot the beatdown that those six young men gave him and his brothers. Out of nowhere six young college grade boys had shown up in a hoverjeep, beat the shit out of them, then left as the police showed up citing a noise complaint about the bachelor party.

Though then more Matthew thought on the timing of the police showing up, was possible because of Spike calling them and saying what was going on.

But Matthew had indeed forgotten Spike since that day and night. Soon the Oxfords had moved to Orego, and then to Seattle to get away from Equatorial City.

But now he was in Jumanji, he was the only one left alive.

Spike was making good on her promise and it scared Matthew.

Travis he recalled, had died first. She had used some sort of whip and his blood was used to write on the wall.

Isabelle was next. Her body had a strange pattern painted on it. Something Matthew had never seen before. But it was clear that Iabelle and Spike really had at it. Both of Isabelles arms were broken.

Billie was next, Matthews own wife. Spike had really gone ham on her. Cuts, fire, and spider webs. Spider webs were like kindling, could go up in an instant. And Billie was badly burnt to a cripse. But Matthew later found out that her mnajor vessels had been broken or blocked. And legs had also been broken.

Robert, god rest his soul, Matthew thought was the most recent, he had no idea how his brother died. Only that Spike did it. Spike was coming for him and he knew it.

But she was so close to finding him before leaving Mizzerat. What had caused her to leave so quickly as she had arrived ?. He needed to find out further in the morning. The rain slowly let up and Matthew laid in bed.

As he closed his eyes he tried to think of something of a seed of a plan to defend against Spike's coming for him.


	83. Chapter 83

Jumanji's Creed Welcome to the Jungle

Season 5

Episode 2 Defying Fate

 **10 August year unknown**

 **Fortress Camp**

 **Jumanji**

Dawn broke nice and bright, for once it was clear and quiet. At least enough for her to not fully worry over things Spike felt James on her sound asleep as she woke up. The constantly steady purring of the Jumanji cat against her chest made Spike want to stay in bed far longer than she should have.

Forcing herself out of bed she took a deep breath and sat up. James rolled off her chest into her lap, still asleep and it made Spike smile. It was true. Picking up and moving a sleeping cat was not possible, they just uncoiled into a very long scarf or something. And never woke up when getting picked up.

Now kittens were a different matter entirely however. One minor tiny move and they were loud and about, trying to find who moved or if it was their mother and if it was feeding time. Thankfully they didnt try to latch onto Spike, though she had it happen at the Colonies she and her brothers oversaw.

She had no idea how this plan was going to work, so as she got dressed she made some new plans and headed outside after somehow depostiing James into the nest with Lisa, the two cats purred and the kittens meowed loudly, their eyes were opening. With the gentle guard keeping watch and ensuring the cats were fed and well cared for, Spike was sure they were content.

Stepping from her room, Spike came to a fast halt when she spotted Mark waiting for her. "Been waiting long ?"

"Not really" Mark said, "Just trying to figure out which place to raid, or if we should aid Tiir"

"Aid Tiir ?" Spike repeated giving him a confused look as she and Mark walked back to where the main meeting area was. Diadem had over time upgraded with modern technology and the stuff they were used to in their world and time period, thanks mostly to Vince, allowed Spike to see what Mark was talking about. Jumanji had technology that Stark once had access to.

But he had never anticipated anything like this.

Not that it mattered, Spike saw that Tiir was now underseige. By Elsas forces. Two massive armies, hundreds of thousands of soldiers strong had assembled on the plain between Tiir and the East Ridge river.

"Wow" Spike said simply. Seeing the vast army, it was mostly Eshu soldiers, not the Isu clans. Eshu soldiers sworn to work for Elsa. "Now how are we gonna destroy that army ?"

"I have an idea but you might not like it." Mark said

"So tell me about it" Spike told him

"If I did you wouldnt like it." Mark said

"Which is why I am asking you to tell me about it" Spike replied

Mark sighed, "Alright fine. Here" He highlighted an area on the map. "The army is avoiding this structure for some strange reason and nobody can figure out why." He said once focused oni it.

Spike looked at it carefully and smirked. "Figures." She said with a small laugh

"Whats so funny ?" Mark asked confused.

"Take a close look at the structure. Does it remind you of anything ?" Spike replied, Mark did so and stared.

"Impossible" He said

"Just like Diadem finding a place to begin her Camp, Elsa found a place to build a house for herself. That structure is where Elsa once had a farm" Spike said mark turned the digital wall into a full holographical three dimensional map. He spotted a mineshaft going deep into the ground of a sort. It looked more like a tunnel network that lead somewhere of vast caverns that reminded him of the Wolfe Mausoleum back home.

"It appears that Elsa built her first home over a mineshaft, where she found something." Mark said. He zoomed in on the structure. "its possible that by taking over Tiir she can find out more about this structure" if that is what it is." He said

Diadem saw it and smirked. "Another underground Palace. Elsa most likely wants to control them all so she can get further control elsewhere concerning Jumanji as a whole." She said. "By taking the Kaiju's Eye she plunged Jumanji into a curse, a curse we have to break."

"So by taking away her main sources of income ?" Mark mused aloud

"We have a chance to undo what she did" Spike said. Her mind made up. "Alright listen up, get what squads you can to scout the army out and have them unseen, the rest go on raids, with that much of the army there at Tiir laying seige that will leave her otyher strong holds weaker and possibly defenseless" Spike rattled off a short list of remaining raid locations. "Remember, Tiir is under seige, our chance to break it is only by destroying the rest of the outlaying zones under Elsas control"

That said Diadem nodded. "Alright, Marshal Vince" She said

"Present" Vince replied from around the corner where he had been laying more white stone. "You called for me General ?"

"Select a squad, they are to find out morew about the army laying seige to Tiir, under no means are they to be seen by the army whatsoever. We need to find out their exact numbers." Diadem said

"You have until tonight, the more we know about the army the better off we are, we can break the seige only by destroying their sources of food, so have your scout squad map out the food placements and graineries for the seiging army." Spike spoke up. Vince nodded and left to do his new mission. Ten minutes later a squad of ten men had left the camp and headed for the city of Tiir to begin their mission.

"Lets do some raids and try t obreak the army's backbone of incoming and supplies." Spike then said as Vince had left them. It was going to be a long time coming before things got settled. But somehow Spike knew they could finish their mission and finish the game.

A few minutes later and the group was set up. "Miao goes with Mark, its her turn to train with you some more to gear up for the last battle." Spike said. Miao nodded, Mark had to smile at how far his cousin had come. So to have the two of them pick a camp and raid it with a squad made sense. "You two have fun" Spike said as Mark selected their squad and left the fortress camp.

Spike then picked a squad and took Spyder with her. There was a strong chance that Ammison was where they were headed and she told the squad ahead of time as they left the fortress camp not to harm or fight a blue skinned red eyed woman. Spyder had found that Ammison was at a different site watching Matthew. Spike for the moment chose to ignore that fact and had focused instead on the raid.

"Let me know when Matthew so much as farts or leaves his current location." Spike told Spyder, who nodded. The only thing to report though was having to find food and shelter in the ruins of Mizzerat which hasd had attained. The Temple of the Burned Monk was a nice place to visit, a lousy place to live.

In short, time was weird there. In long, time was so fucked up that things just didnt go as planned, the Temple of the Burned Monk was in its own time plane, it was, outside of time in a manner of speaking.

-8-8-8-

At the crest of a hill Mark and Miao crouched then laid down on the hilltop to remain unseen by the lookout tower. Using a spyglass Mark took it all in. "Spike was right, the builk of the army is at Tiir, leaving everything else unguarded" he said. "I count one guy in the watch towers at each corner. And two guys at the gate.. scant other guards elsewhere, this looks like a farm space taken over by Eshu forces." he reported.

"So whats the plan ?" Miao asked as the squad readied behind them on the other side of the hill away from the fort and unseen.

"Hang on, I found us a way in." Mark saw a open space in their timings of patrols. "Tell the squad to be ready." he said, Miao nodded and scuttled back down the hill and told the squad what to expect

"Mark counts ten guys in the camp, it looks like a farming site, he's forming a plan, but he found a way in, be ready" Miao said to them. The members of the squad nodded.

A minute later and Mark returned to the squad. "Everyone ready ?" He asked. They nodded. It was time to go.

Mark had found the trail they sought and they stuck to it, quickly ducking and getting hidden in groves of sugarcane and corn the squad advanced neatly to the edge of the camp wall where Mark had found the way inside. Easily the squad stole into the campsite and spread out into pairs. Mark silently went around the watchtowers and the gate guards fell to Miao's silent take down.

The raid was a success as the rest of the guards were taken down silently by the squad. Easily and quickly the raid was over and the squad had supplies they needed,. And even found a supply manifest for Mark to read

"This isnt good, this was a farm site, not a fortress supply site, why order supplies to make bombs ?" Mark asked.

"Possibly befcause corn is a viable explosive" Said a member of the squad, Mark was confused.

"Explain please" He said to the man.

"Corn is highly cumbustible. When used right it can make a good bang and take out certain targets, plus set others on fire." the squadman said. Mark smirked.

"So this is more then just a farm, Alright, take everything we can carry back to camp. We will use it instead to destroy the army laying seige to Tiir." He said. The squad confirmed the order and spread out, picking up pallets between pairs to carry and filling their supply bags as they did so, the farm was a supply depot and could be used for them instead of the enemy.

Minutes later the camp was torched as Mark and company left the site.

-8-8-8-

Spike balanced on a low branch, Spyder had taken the lower route and hid neatly in the bushes below and closer to the door of the small lightly fortified camp. "Twenty four men inside. Two at each tower, the rest scattered on the main level. The commander is wandering." Spyder had reported.

Spike smiled, she was glad that Spyder was still with them, able to use sets of eyes, spiders really, to give her the info she needed when she needed it. She observed the fort for a moment, it was a fort, lightly fortifed and smiled. Drinking a potion her wings faded and she then went down the branch and hopped to another on a tree inside the fort wall.

Spike snuck along quietly and used her magic to stab a soldier keeping watch before sneaking behind another and snapping his neck, the third soldier never saw her coming.

Soon the place was devoid of soldiers, each one slain quietly as Spike did the dirty work while Spyder went looking for the forts commander, each fort had a guy leading it, the fort commander was normally a guy, but Spyder found out something interesting.

When she and Spike hid in a thicket outside the main fort building Spyder spoke up softly. "The fort commander is a woman. She patrols on the upper hill of this area." Spyder told her.

Spike smirked. "Women get all the fun it seems, lets hope Mark had more fun then us, the woman is patrolling up top, there's more men up there. Have the squad wear the uniforms of the downed soldiers" Spike said, Spyder nodded and snuck away as Spike spotted the fort commander. And absently she recited a poem in her head, an old one. "Twas the night before leaving Jumanji and all through the fort, not a creature was stirring, execept for the predator going after her prey" Spike smirked again and disappearede from the thicket of bushes and headed up a flight of stairs silently.

Peeking around a corner she spotted her target walking towards her. No, she didnt want the fort commander to seeher did she ? Peeking again Spike saw the fort commander had turned around. Going around the corner Spike ambled closer. The woman could look in any window and see Spike gaining up on her before suddenly

SLICE! The woman made the mistake of turning around, as she did so, Spikes fingernail magic caught the womans throat and the woman snak to the ground dead. Spike fired the flare of magic, signaling to Spyder to raid the storehouses for supplies.

It was time to get moving elsewhere and return t othe fortress camp.

-8-8-8-

At the fortress camp that belonged to Diadem the woman was going over things with Vince as he had returned from his scouting mission shortly before dark. Spike and Spyder were still gone, but Mark was just arriving, with him was his packed and overloaded with what had to be food supplies

"You're checking in ? What the hell is all that ?" Vince asked seeing all the stuff, mostly luggage like in appearance being carried by the squad.

"Stuff to make bombs with" Mark replied, "The squadman, Sykes, spoke of how corn and sugarcane when used right can make bombs to set stuff on fire or worse" He said to Vince

"Good man Sykes, good man" Vince replied as Sykes nodded in confirmation of the praise and also in slight embrarassment at being called out. But what can one do when their boss speaks their name but hope its an easy question to answer ? "Whats the plan now ?"

"The campsite was mostly a farm, sugar, corn, and a few other things, Miao found a manifest, everything asked for by the Army seiging Tiir is on there" Mark reported as Miao stepped forwards and handed Diadem the manifest for supplies.

"Good fuck" Vince swore, Diadem raised an eyebrow. "Bombs, they plan t oset fire to Tiir ? We have to break that seige, and quickly. I will ready the men."

"Did we get an accurate count of the army seiging Tiir ?" Mark then asked

"Yes, three hundred and fifty thousand two hundred and twelve soldiers, not inculding support personel." Diadem replied

"That's one big ass army, but nothing we cant take" Mark mused

"What do you mean ?" Diadem asked him as Miao smirked. Her cousin Mark, from what she heard of him, was a carefully trained killer from eight years old. He traided with the Elisar's family and was part of that family for most of, if not all, of his life to begin with.

"Oh, just, trust me" Mark said with a smile. This was going to be an interesting fight for sure.

And trusting Mark was going to be a scary thing indeed.

-8-8-8-

Just past full dark did Spike arrive, and with her Spyder and the tohers, the supplies they had stolen included a manifest for weapons. But they took the asked for weapons, mostly ammunitions and the like, from the desired fortified camp.

Seeing Spyder and Spike arrive Mark asked them "What kept you ?" He'd have asked abouyt Spikes lack of wings, but thought better of it as the woman gave him a dirty look

"Complications arose, ensued, were thankfully not overcome however we had to make a detuer on our way back due to stranglevines and we're out of antiplant grenades." Spyder replied before Spike could speak

Even with her cheat codes Spike could still get targeted by stranglevines, so the woman was not taking any chances. Spike simply pointed at Spyder and said "What she said"

"Well, at least you are in one piece ?" Mark said, the squad was in one piece and loaded with a vast array of different kinds of ammo for all sorts of weapons. So as Mark and Spike went over the stuff he then asked about her wings. "I know you looked at me dirty, but I gotta ask, what happened to your wings ?"

"Used a potion so I could sneak around easier in the camp we raided. Anything on the army at Tiir ?" Spike replied as she then gave him a look that said she'd be right back. When she returned she was holding a potion in hand, she drank it down, instantly her wings returned and she stretched.

"Yeah actually, three hundred and fifty thousand plus soldiers, and that is not counting their support crews. According to the scouts they got seige weapons, seige towers, the works." Mark replied simply

"Whats your plan ?" Spike asked him as she took a seat.

"My plan ? When is it my plan ?" Mark asked her.

"You want me to make all the plans here ? Wolfe, you're the planner of your family, Talak is the planner of my life for most cases" Spike said

"So what do you expect me to do ?" Mark asked her once more. "Its not like I can think up a plan out of the" He looked at the battle map and then back to Spike "blue" He concluded.

Spike smirked. "And ?" She asked him

Mark flicked at the map, focusing on Elsas original structure "Elsa is after something in here, we get it first, and her army will falter." He said. "Diadem has more experience in spelunking so we'll let her handle that end. In the mean time, we get to Tiir via portals and help with the defense of the city from that end." He said.

"Agreed" Spike replied simply, "We make our move at dawn. In the meantime Diadem can go without sleep cant you ?"

"What ?" Diadem asked out of the blue, they made a plan and didnt tell her ? "What about me needing sleep ?"

"We got some cave exploriation for you to do. Up for it ?" Mark said instead of Spike speaking up, the woman looked like she wanted to rest up for the next day. "While you are are exploring the caverns to find what Elsa is after down there, Spike and I along with the rest of us will aid Tiir in fighting off the seige." Mark explained the plan to his ancestor.

Diadem thought a long moment then nodded. "Very well. I will do the cave exploration with my cavern squad. If we find anything that Elsa is after, we'll hold onto it and try to get it to you guys as fast as we can." Diadem said, Elsa had built her first structure over a mineshasft, an old abandoned mine infgact, something hidden inside it.

Something dangerous and important.

Do I leave now or what ?" Diadem asked

"The sooner you get going, the sooner we have what Elsa was after. As far as I am aware its something important. Something that Elsa believes will let her rule Jumanji entirely as she likes." Mark said

"Without the Kaiju's Eye Elsa is still cursed only halfway, according to Nigel we have to replace it back on the Kaiju statue where it came from, and its possible that Elsa will be wating for us there" Spike said

"Right, Elsa does not know we have it" Mark said

"She thinks Nigel has it" Spike smirked as Diamond spoke up, she had been asleep in the meeting zone all that time until getting woken up. "Speaking of whom we havent seen him in some time. Not since he dropped us off in his jeep and told us where to go" Diamond had a point there. Nigel was nowhere to be seen but Jalen was around.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Mark mumbled, he'ds hate to fight Elsa a second time, the first time hurt enough. Beheading her at the end he didnt want to do, but he still lost Georgina. And is father Marcus. Thankfully he did not have to worry about taking down Elsa.

"When it comes time to fight Elsa, she has a bone to pick with me. So I will handle her" Spike said.

"And your last target ?" Mark asked, he knew of Matthew and his actions towards Spike in the past.

"I'll kill him, soon. Not now, but soon. I dont know when and I do know how, but I only know he will die, soon" Spike said.

"Didnt Spyder say through that woman, Ammison, that Matthew was in Mizzerat ?" Diamond asked

"Yes, and that will be where he dies" Spike replied. "For now I am going to go to bed, and tomorrow, we break the Seige of Tiir." Spike then took her leave and went back to her room and went to sleep.


	84. Chapter 84

Jumanji's Creed Welcome to the Jungle

Season 5

Episode 4 Priority Shift

 **18 August year unknown**

 **City of Tiir**

 **Jumanji**

If there was a center of Jumanji, it was Tiir, and Tiir was advanced, and quite laid back like a Sacremento surfer on way too much beer, it was possibly the most cultured place outside Napoli. However, it was now under seige by a large army. An army really there to take back the city from Spike and return it to Elsas control.

Small wonder Elsa was searching for something under it. Taking control of Tiir wouldf allow her to have the troops needed to delve under the city swer network to find out what if anything, was under it.

But what was she after ? What would be so important as to lay seige to the most technologically advanced city in Jumanji ?

Questions Spike couldnt answer, she only hoped that Diadem was able to find what Elsa was after under the city. But then Spike was not one for hope. Not since her disaster of a childhood and having to rtaise her beloved baby sister Annalee.

Though just being in Jumanji and the mere thought of having the cats returning home with her when it was over only made things better for her. Spike found herself thinking of her sister, of the cats being with her, and Annalee's smiling face.

But then there was a small question upon her heart. Spike halted at the top of a hill as the scout party had reported the army was huge and laying seige to the city below. Thousands of soldiers encamped. It was not going to be easy to get past them all. But then, Spike had a plan.

Mark saw her odd stature and asked "Something wrong ?"

"Maybe" Spike replied

"Care to talk about it ?" Mark said to her, more a question over anything else

"You know I have a younger sister, I was fourteen when she was born, the day after she was born my parents were killed in a car accident. At the same time, my mothers body disappeared, we had a closed casket funeral for her and father. Annalee never got to see Mother, my brothers and I raised her ourselves." Spike explained.

"Then what is the problem ?" Mark asked her, "Spike" She turned to him, an eyebrow raised. "Woman, you look like you've seen a fuckin' ghost, whats eating you ? Spill it." Mark said to her

Spike sighed., "I was just thinking of the last time Annalee and I with my older brother Ezra were in the park, the same park where you and Talak had a meal together with me and the other men watching. You remebmer" Mark nodded, it was the one time he saw how different a Templar could be, and when he really started questioning the creed he was raised in.

"At that park, while Annalee played with two other girls, I saw a woman I could swear might be my mom. I dont know why I am remembering her at this moment though. Its weird. Its like, there is a ghost woman in the scene, where the park is. Where my sister played." Spike said

"You think its your mom ?" Mark asked

"Could it be ?" Spike said to him.

"Its possible your mother survived the crash." Mark said "Maybe nursed to health by someone else ? You said yourself you had a closed casket funeral because her body was never found,. And your father was too mutilated to be seen" Mark mused aloud.

"Maybe. If my mother did survive the crash, and was helped by someone, why didnt she come to us ?" Spike asked him.

"I cant answer that, but I can say this, when we get out of here, out of Jumanji, its possible there is a connection to those women you have been counting on for tracking your prime target." Mark told her. And he was right, Spike found herself relying on two women she barely knew but somehow felt like family to her when they helped her track Matthew.

"You mean that Jek, and Ammison, are related to me ?" Spike asked him

"Possible, but we cant be sure until we get out of Jumanji" Mark replied. "Relax, look, in the best case scenario is that your mother may have lost her memory, but the more she sees you in passing, being the good woman you now are. Its possible she will try and remember you once we get out of Jumanji" Mark said

Spike smiled. "Thank you, Mark Wolfe, you just gave me an idea." While they were talking Spike was going also over the battle at hand. It wasnt going to be an easy fight, but they could break the seige easier than they had thought.

"What do you mean ?" Mark asked

"Ghosts" Spike replied.

"Ghosts ?" Mark had no idea what Spike was on about at that moment and it made him slightly nervous. "What do you mean ?"

"Thinking about if my mother is alive, she is a ghost now, she might be staying indoors more than anything. Best case scenario however could be the mere chance that something went sideways somewhere and shes scared. But this army is easily lead by Elsa. A person in power. Spyder gave me a code to use, which can turn me into a ghost at will." Spike said.

"How is that going to help break the seige ?" Mark asked

"By making the army think the area is haunted." Spike said giving Mark a code, "Give this to the rest of the attacking groups. It'll make them resistant to harm and allow them to look like ghosts." She said, Mark smirked, trust Spike to use a old movies idea.

"Alright, hope it works." He said, he the nstared as Spike went semi visible and mostly ghostly.

"It will" Spike's voice echoed simply. "See you after the fight" With that Spike spread her wings and took to the air. Mark smirked, a ghost army, now why didnt he think of that ? Oh right, his plan was to hunt what Elsa was after in that cavern network.

Thinking of which he got on his radio "Diadem, any luck ?" he asked on the thing.

 _"Nothing yet, this place is huge"_ Diadem replied

"Let me know when you find anything." Mark replied, he didnt need to wait for a reply as Diadem was busy.

The army was an army of ghosts.

It was time to break the seige.

-8-8-8-

Papers clattered upon the table as Elsa stood and went t othe nearby winestand and guzzled half a mottle. "We hold Tiir in our grasp, we are so very close tio retaking it. So why can we not breach the walls and take it ?" She calmly asked while calmly busting a blood vessel.

"The city has strong defenses." Said one man Elsa regarded him with contempt.

"And to think you are the head of my armies, Jhael" She said softly a woman stepped up. "You are my second in command here, why do we not have the answers we seek ?" She asked the woman.

"According to the outlaying units, something is going on here on the plains" Jhael replied.

"Oh ? Such as ?" Elsa asked as she downed the wine.

"The men report seeing ghosts" Jhael replied. Elsa scoffed at the mention of ghosts. "And not just one or two, but whole units of ghost soldiers advancing on their places" Jhael said. "Both flanks of the army are reporting it. Ghost soldiers advancing on them. They ask for their orders"

Elsa smirked. "My orders are to fight, to take the city, and get underground to find what I seek. Why have we not advanced ?!" Elsa all but screamed at her commanders.

"Because the ghost army has shown up, our men want to know what to do" Jhael replied. Sometimes she hated working for Elsa, other times she wouldnt trade it for the world.

Elsa sighed. And for a brief scant second thought she was seeing things as a ghostly outline of a creature darted by the tent. "Fine, inform the outside and flanking units to defend only when attacked. They are not to strike first. Understand ?" Jhael nodded and went to relay the order. The other commanders stood staring at her, "What are you all standing around for ? Get busy!"

The men scattered, Elsa sighed, good help was not easy to find. She left her command tent and entered the house she had built, locking the door behind her she headed to the basement and then into the mineworks. She had no idea that she was followed by a good dozen ghost soldiers. Every time she looked at what she felt was someone, they disappeared, blaming the trick of the weather she went to the mineworks and headed downwards.

Finding her forman at the gate of what had to be a temple she spoke to the man. "Find anything yet ?"

"Nothing, no way in from what we were able to find. So I had the men dig lower." the foreman replied calmly. "While digging we uncovered something, come with me." He took Elsa to a new dig location and showed her what his men had found. It was laid on a table. "According to some of my guys, this stuff is old, but new. Stuff we've never seen before yet have even now used." he told her

"So you're saying that someone else was here but died and got buried in a landslide ?" Elsa asked the man, her one green eye and one blue eye blinked as the man nodded. "Well, that settles it, have the men did side to side from that point along the wall of whatever that is, there must be a gate somewhere to get inside" Elsa said.

"Yes ma'am" The forman replied with a firm nod and went to relay the orders. Elsa smiled, soon she would have whaqt was inside the silver and stone wall.

Soon.

She turned and left the mineworks and headed back topside. Never seeing that some fo the ghosts had indeed followed in her wake. Each one that went down came back up with her.

Elsa returned to the command tent. "Something wrong, Jhael ? You look worried"

"You dont know the half of it" Jhael replied. She was haggarded and worried. "I just got out of a fight with some ghostly thing, it had wings. And boy did it pack a punch. I couldnt land a hand on it either" Jhael rubbed her chin where Spike had kicked her.

"You fought a ghost ?" Elsa asked her, Jhael nodded. "Well, there are other strange things happening here as well, none of the men have located the stolen Kaijus eye nor have they found Nigel." Elsa growled.

"Nigel stole it from you and got away, he must have given it to Spike" Jhael said only to shut up as she was suddenly pulled forwards and dragged to Elsas waiting hand, choking briefly the woman had no clue how to react.

"Do not mention Spike, Spike is dead to me, Jalen crawled out of his hole to save her feathered ass. When he should have helped us. Now, relay to the men, if Spike is seen, take her prisoner. And bring her to me, alive." Elsa growled as she let Jhael free, the woman choughed and gasped in confirmation of the order.

*Jhael soon left the tent, leaving Elsa alone to go over troop reports. Elsa tried to relax, but she felt eyes on her, eyes that needed to be ended, she drew a gun and fired. The eyes never left, and yet, she never made a mark, leaving a hole in the tent wall and the ghost shimmering nearby.

It had wings.

Elsa stared at the ghost calmly. Well this sucked. A winged ghost, had Spike died, or was there more winged women in Jumanji ? "So I take it you are the angel of death huh ?" It was more a statement over question.

Again the ghost said nothing, but if Jhael was beaten to a pulp it meant trouble. The siege had to advance. Elsa stood from her chair and went to the tent door. "Commander Evertte!" elsa called out.

"Ma'am" Came the reply as a older man arrived on call.

"Inform the soldiers to advance to the wall of Tiir, they are to take the city. Once the wall is breached have the men begin heading underground. Their goal is not to fight anyone, but get under ground into the sewer network." Elsa said

"Yes ma'am" Evertte replied and turned to go.

"Oh and Commander." Elsa said placing a hand on his shoulder. "Remember, once inside the city, head for the sewers, even if you have to blow up a manehole. To make it big enoufgh to fit a soldier into." the man nodded and left.

Elsa took a deep breath, turning back to where she had seen the ghost of Spike, who knew better than to take her on. She saw nothing, Spike had left, Spike had sparked the battle for Jumanji.

Elsa sighed, finally alone, "Finally, alone where I am able to read in peace." Elsa murred softly. Not knowing that she was sending her men to their doom. A few hours passed and morning turned to noon. And still no sign of Jhael Where was her second ? "Jhael! What is keeping her ?" Elsa got up from her chair in the command tent and headed out to witness the battle, soldiers were advancing and the city walls were breached. But there was no signs of fighting on the walls.

What was going on ?

-8-8-8-

Within the sewer network of Tiir the fighting was the strongest. Rapidly dancing between spaces Spike cut down soldier after soldier. The ghost army proved to be unstoppable, and it easily outflanked the Eshu soldiers. Once the rearguard was dealt with and Elsa provoked, Spike advanced as Mark took the wall.

Spinning on her feet, Spike formed a pair of windmills of her swords, chopping down her enemies rapidly. Before putting a sword away and drawing a gun, rapidly opening fire the woman shot repeatedly at soldiers, soon a trail of dead was left in Spieks wake.

As Elsa took the wall of Tiir she came upon Jhael and Mark fighting brutally and rapidly, though Elsa did not recognise the man she knew him to be an enemy and fired her own weapon at him, Mark easily dodged the strike and blocked another from Jhael before kicking her in the stomach and fleeing the scene.

When Jhael made to chase Mark, Elsas calm voice stopped her. "Jhael, what happened here ?" Elsa asked her calmly, dead from both sides were piled upon the wall and behind the gates.

"They were ready for us. Spike, and her crew, they were here" Jhael said to her in reply. Elsa snarled as Jhael raised a hand. "They were waiting for us to make the first move, that man who just ran away and you stopped me from following is Spikes second in command Mark Blackcoat." Jhael said.

"Let me guess, you want to take him down huh ?"

"I do" Jhael replied

"Have fun. This seige is over, recall the men. Have them scatter" Elsa said, the ghost army would take care of them. Elsa turned and left the battlements.

Jhael smirked, Elsa only wanted the Army to get into Tiir to get underground, but Spike was down there and laying waste to the entire army so easily and quickly. But she said nothing ibn terms of Elsas leadership, Elsa had given the army something to believe in. something to look up to for leadership they sorely desired.

Elsa was, after all, the one person able to take on Napoli's leadership and survived.

That alone had the army backing her the last few years.

But Elsa was just a single woman, so when Elsa, and a scout party had set off to find the fabled Kaiju Shrine, home fo the sacred Jewel of Jumanji, things had spiraled out of control.

Amazingly, Elsa retained leadership, and still had a plan.

But the stone was corruptive, and even the Isu knew it. And when Elsa went to the Isu clans, they refused her any speaking terms and forced her away. Their logic on the topic was simple.

Jumanji had leadership, and that leadership was its people. Those of the army that did join her however became known as the Eshu. So when Elsa was defeated they could rejoin the Isu clans.

If they so wished.

Otherwise they could develop thir own economeny and ecosystem and cities as needed.

But Spike was a issue, Spike, Diadem, Spyder, Diamond, Mark, jalen, Miao. They were all out there still and needed to be dealt with.

But where were they ?

Jhael knew that she was just fighting Mark and when Elsa showed up he took off. Spike was possibly in the city somewhere fighting off the soldiers sent after her. Diadem however Jhael had no idea where the silver haired bitch was.

That left Spyder, Diamond, Miao and Jalen to worry about, the foursome were working with Diadem to explore the caverns beneath Tiir. And it left a lot to be desired.

So when Jhael went after Mark, she came upon the trail of dead the man left in his wake, which was added to the trail of dead that Spike left in her own wake. A long trail of dead men was left in both fighters wake.

Jhael was horrifed of what she might find. Steeling herself for the worst she entered the sewer network.

-8-8-8-

Gunshots echoed as Spike fired round after round after round into her enemies, they were like an endless horde of Zombies on one of those hologames Spikes brothers enjoyed.

Kicking one man backwards who got too close Spike opened and rained hell on the new arrives, spraying them with so many rounds of lead it was scary. A endless stream of lead mowing down the enemy as she spotted soldiers being chopped apart from Marks brutal axe.

Spike lowered her guns "Mark ?" She called out

Another soldier was cut down as Mark stepped into view. "You were expecting someone else ?" Mark replied Spike smirked. "That's the last of them, any idea why they were coming this way other then following you ?"

"Only that there's a door behind me and I know it does not lead into the Dust Club's bathhouse" Spike replied

"So Elsa was trying to get to that door" Mark mused

"What ?" Spike asked him

"Eslas army was told to breach the walls of Tiir and focus on finding any and all maneholes to get down to find this door. You found it first and protected it against the army;'s advances." Mark said

"Ahuh, so whats behind door number one ?" Spike mused aloud. Mark snickered as the door swung open at the way of a hand from Spike. Beyond it stood Diadem, who held something in a cloth. "Looks like we got our answer" Spike said

Diadem took one look at the pile of dead around Spike and Mark as Diamond arrived, she carried what looked like a staff of some form seeing the dead Diamond smirked. "You guys sure had fun. Did we miss anything ?"

Mark barked a laugh "Did you miss anything ? Guy tries to take down Spike, she shoots them dead, guy tries to take me down, I chop them to pieces, I bet you went up to Mrs Lincoln at Ford's Theatiure and asked her 'How was the show did we miss anything ?''" Mark thundered

"So we missed something ?" Spyder then asked as she came into view

"Damn right" Spike mused, "I've been guarding this door most of the fight." She didnt even turn as she fired her gun behind her, blowing the brains out of a faking being dead soldier sneaking up on Mark.

Everyone jumped slightly startled at the bang but Diadem spoke. "Nice shot I think you got him."

"Have anything for us ?" Spike asked her Diadem smiled and nodded. The items she and the others carried were Shards of Eden and a small statue.


	85. Chapter 85

Jumanji's Creed: Welcome to the Jungle

Season 5

Episode 5: Closing the loop

 **City of Mizzerat**

 **Jumanji**

Mizzerat, she had been there once before. And had left as quickly as she came. But now, she had found that her prey hid himself within a Temple within the ruins. Somewhere to hide, somewhere he could be safe. Yeah right. Safe from what ? Safe from death wasnt possible, not with her hunting his ass.

Spike had to smirk. Matthew was an idiot, an asshole, and a fuck up who lied to a kid about what was really going on.

Finding the temple, Spike entered it and spoke to the Abbott who was waiting for her, normally it ewas a maze for people who just entered of their own accord. And yet the Abbott of the Temple of the Burned Monk seemed to be expecting Spike and instructed her on where to go.

"He is in the Centeral Chamber, through the main door and beyond the Buddha. Fate has dictated that he should die by your hand. May fate smile upon you Lady Ravenloft." The Abbott said simply. Spike thanked him and entered the doorway beyond the statue.

bTemple of the Burned Monk

Memory Corridor Chamber/b

Her prey was within her sight. After many weeks and months, he was the only one left alive for her to destroy as she had sworn she would. The ancient temple was massive and overgrown in a few areas, not many, just enough to give sense of rooms and places to hide without worry of being arrested for flashing a nighbor.

Matthew was lost, how he had found that temple after finding Bobby's body, torn and mutilated, whiped and cut, and frozen. Rotted. Matthew was lost without his family. His brothers were dead, his girlfriend was dead, and his sister in law was dead. He was on his own in a world he did not understand.

A voice echoed through the temple as Matthew came across a stained glass wall, it showed memories floating off the glass. When he first met Spike, then another when they went to a water park, then athird when she was left on the doorstep swearing she would get even "It is amazing how the heart can be so easily broken, isnt it ?" At the voice Matthew twirled around.

Standing a few paces away was Spike, there was no missing those eyes. And if Matthew was hoping to find sadness in them, he was sorely disappointed. He drew a sword he had picked up at the last town he had stopped in, guns were useless in Jumanji. Swords lasted longer. "Tamara Milligan." Matthew said, his voice cracking as she had his families blood on her hands. He was sure of it

"Matthew Oxford, last of the family." Spike had a rather sadistically calm smile on her face. "You should consider yourself lucky, you die in Jumanji you wake up dead in the real world. I cant get to your family, your parents, your kids. Unless Talak wants me to ruin their lives"

Matthew raised his weapon at her. "You! You killed my brothers, didnt you ?"

"Lucky guess" Spike mused. She started walking off. "You see, your own nephew is dead too, if you recall the infant disappearing from the hospital shortly after his birth, reported dead to you all as stillborn" She said. The truth of the matter was, Spike had kidnapped the child with her sister Annalee and their older brother Daniel as revenge against Matthew. Talak then had the boy raised by her own parents in her bnew family as her infant brother. When he was of age he was inducted into the thug army at a high rank, normally Spikes driver, Bradly. "Then again last I knew he makes a very good driver"

Matthew had heard enough and ran forwards, swinging the sword rapidly, right before her connected with Spikes body from behind she had disappeared as she walked. Appearing a dozen meters to Matthews left. "It does not surprise me in the least quite honestly, how a boy such as Brad Oxford can be such a damn good driver, but also such a good listener. Amazingly he hates you and yours and he even dropped his last name. My brother Ezra adopted him. He's not dead. He's my driver, and my nephew now"

She was goading Matthew into making a mistake as he ran at her a second time, he swung the sword aiming to take Spikes head off, but thanks to the cheat codes in Jumanji, Spike could not die, she disappeared in a blitz of movement. Matthew screamed at her. "You lie! My nephew was stillborn the doctors said so themselves!" he said as he tried to find where Spike had suddenly vanished to.

"They lied to you as we had told them to do so, so no, I did not lie, not me" Spike snickered in reply as she walked behind Matthew, walking away from him as she spoke, he span on his feet, she disappeared as the sword passed in the place she stood. She was leading him somewhere, deeper into the temple as she appeared again, this time walking on a very narrow bridge. "Perhaps the scene setting will show you ?" She mused. He chased after her, swinging all the while with his weapon, each strike missing her as she disappeared and reappeared as she spoke. Completely unharmed.

Finally they were where she wanted him to see the truth. The scene opened up before them. Matthew swung at her but again missed, the sword lodging in the wall before Matthew focused on the scene at hand.

 _"Brad, dear boy. I think it is time you learn a bit of history pertaining to your family." Said a male, in this case it was Spikes older brother Ezra, the Milligan Brothers were a dangerous group, Matthew and his family learned that the hard way when Matthew made the mistake of making a show of breaking up with Spike._

 _"What do you mean ? Aunt Spike pays me to drive her everywhere she wants to go when she wants to go" Brad replied, He kliked the job, driving his aunt everywhere she needed to be. It kept him busy, and in many cases, safe from what his aunts best friend did as leader of Sacremento._

 _"What I mean is, Spike wants to tell you over dinner in a moment, she feels that it is important that you hear it directly from her. You like driving her where she wants to get to. And we can even make it a permament thing as well" Ezra told him_

 _"I think I understand, Aunt Spike was always quiet when the past came up, and always spoke of how you and uncles looked out for her and Aunt Annalee" Brad said, the young man, no older than twenty by that point, nodded. "Alright, I'm starving, lets see what mom is cooking"_

 _The scene shifted and showed the dinner table, the whole Milligan Clan so to speak, was present, Spike was there, it was easy to spot the girl, her dress the same coloration as the woman she wore when Matthew was trying to strike her down when not focused on the scene before him. There was another, much younger girl, around Brads age. If she wasnt his aunt, he'd be her boyfriend, that had to be Annalee._

 _But Matthew recognised all of Spikes brothers perfecty. All six had paid him and his own brothers a visit when he had dumped Spike on his doorstep, and they werent too kind of their visit either. The family said a brief thankful prayer, as it was thanksgiving, if the world still celebrated that he was surprised._

 _Fairly quickly the topic of conversation go to the past. Spike saw the attentive look on her nephews face, her favorite nephew for that matter. As the second course was going around a much younger Spike spoke. "Brad, you know how I rarely talk about growing up ? But always raved at how your fgather and our brothers looked out for me and Annalee?"_

 _"Always, growing up you made them out to be heros for me. I always looked forwards to your weekly visits, the stories you'd tell of growing up and how Uncle Max and Uncle James et al, were always there for you." Brad said around a slice of ham. "Dad mentioned you had something you wanted me to know ?"_

 _"Yes. When I was thirteen, just one year before Annalee was born, I was once in love" Spike said, that caused Brad to choke briefly and Annalee to simply stare dumbly at her sister._

 _"Sorry, Dont mind me I," Brad coughed a brief second or two. "In love ? With who ? I mean sure ,you are a pretty woman dear aunty, but still, The way you act around men, its like you never were in love"_

 _"I was, of course I was quite young then, only thirteen. But after the idiot dumped me, your father and our brothers told me they would "take care of things" they did" Spike said_

 _"We sure did" Xim, the oldest uncle of Brad said from his space at the table. "When Spike told us of how she was treated, we wanted at first to take care of the asshole that treated her so wrongly. But she insisted on getting revenge herself. But wouldnt mind if we roughed them up for their troubles."_

 _The younger Spike in the scene smiled. "You see, when I was a thirteen year old girl I had a boyfriend, he broke up with me for a blonde bitch. And what was worse, he let his younger brother laugh in my face when I swore I'd get even with them for what they did to me. I ended up knocking some of his teeth out when I broke his nose all over his face, later that night, Your father and our brothers paid them a visit"_

 _"Indeed we did, just like caring for the cat colonies in Sacremento, we take care of family too. There is a reason we're feared in Sacremento" Next to Talak, Spike knew, her family was the second most powerful family in Sacremento!_

 _"Thirty three years later we come to your adoption" Ezra said, "It was Annalee's idea too"_

 _Younger Spike nodded at her brothers words. "Yes, Annalee had come to me with an idea when she found by chance a woman named Isabelle Cooper-Oxford was in the hospital in labor with a baby boy to be born within the hour or so at the time. So I had your uncle, Daniel, act as a doctor, and Max's wife Linda act as a nurse to inform the Oxfords their baby was stillborn, while at the same time, allowing your father, my brother Ezra who took you from their crib for 'tests' later adopting an infant the next day."_

 _"But why tell me all of this now ?" Brad asked confused to his aunt and uncles_

 _"You were their baby, but Ezra said he couldnt adopt you right away because born babies had to go unclaimed for a day before they could be put into foster care. So we took you in" Spike explained. She sighed, "I never told you this before because I wasnt sure how you would react to such news"_

 _"The man who was my birth father, and his wife, laughed at you and treated you like dirt. You're the only family I have ever known. Why would I want to go back to those fuckers if they treated you so badly ? I wouldnt go near them, in fact if I had a gun with three bullets, and was stuck on an island with the guy who dumped you, and two lawyers, I'd shoot the fucker three times, then be found not guilty and adjurn for lunch' Brad said simply. He was upset, but not for what Spike feared, he was upset to find out he was the offspring of the same people who treated his favorite aunt like shit._

 _Finally after a moment of quiet Brad said "For what it is worth, Aunt Spike, I hate myself for being born to them, but I love myself for who I am now. I'm your nephew, I am Ezra Milligans son. I couldnt be more proud of myself"_

 _"Do not be ashamed of your bloodline, Nephew. Because you are my family now, and not theirs, you're safe from my revenge, but I want to know, when I do get my revenge, will you try to stop me ?" the younger Spike said_

 _Brad thought a minute then shook his head. "I'm your driver, and I am your nephew. If you need a ride to take out those fuckers for what they did to you in the past, let me know and I'll handle everything to get you there, just." He thougtht a brief second or two in thought, finally he said. "Just let me see them when you kill them. Well, not in that way, but after they're dead, let me see their bodies I mean"_

 _The younger Spike smiled and nodded in agreement to his words. They made sense to her and she wanted him to be happy. "Agreed, and I want you to promise me something, Brad Milligan."_

 _"Name it" He replied, anything for his aunt_

 _"When you find the woman of your dreams, treat her like a gentleman, because Light knows what will happen if she has older brothers" Spike said to him, it was wisdom she could impart to him, wisdom he could heed for the rest of his life._

 _"Learning from you Aunt Spike, I dont think I will find a woman who would like me for who I am. Though some of the girls in college do have a liking to me, I try to be polite and not be interested, but it is not easy" Brad said quite honestly he was scared of certain women, but he pretty much worhiped his aunts._

 _The younger version of Spike smiled. "Then it is settled, when they are dead, you can see their bodies and choose how they can be taken care of"_ The scene faded leaving Matthew staring at nothing. Sweat soaked his forehead.

"You see, not even your own offspring recognises you" Spike said as she walked towards him. "Harsh isnt it ? Brad Milligan, formerly of Oxford, and yet,thanks to the courts, never was an Oxford. Your Nephew was indeed stillborn."

Matthew spoke, the sword held against the floor as his voice cracked. "You killed Travis, you killed Billie, you killed Isabelle, you killed Robert. You took my nephew." He steeled himself as he lifted the sword and then said "And now, I am going to take your life!" he swung the sword at her, aiming to cleave her in two.

But as it should have connected with Spikes shoulder, she easily caught it in her left hand. Just inches from her shoulder "is this to be a sword ? Or a toy ?" She asked him as she held the blade in her hand so effortlessly. Matthew stared at her, then at his halted weapon. "I ask you this because this weapon is about to fall apart. So how about we do it the old fashioned way, fist against fist ? Or perhaps not ?" Electrical power slammed into his stomach and sent Matthew flying backwards, losing his grip on his weapon. Spike tossed it aside. Removing her own weapon belt and setting it neatly aside.

Matthew got back on his feet. Breathing hard the man briefly struggled to stay on his feet. He glared at Spike as she removed her gun harness. "Magic ? You have magic of all things ?" He asked her in disbelief. He had no way to fight against magical means

Spike nodded at him "Yes, I do have magic, and I will go easy on you. I wont use it for our fight, nor will I use my weapons. Were I to use a gun or either of my swords, you would not survive either a single shot, or a single swing" Spike said. "I want you to suffer" She said darkly. Matthew set his face in a grim expression

She settled into a stance rather calmly at that. And then made the 'come hither' motion. Matthew could feel ther pent up anger inside himself boiling. He ran at her, He swung wide, Spike easily evaded the first two strikes, blocked the third, and caught the fourth before twisting around and sending Matthew stumbling a few paces. "And here I was told you were the best of the best in all forms of combat. Guess I was wrong. Either that or your brother was not telling the truth."

Spike was using a mthod of combat she often utilised by using emotions against her enemies. Mostly by lying and saying things of what their loved ones had apparently said. But in the case of Matthew, his loved ones had no means of confirming or denying her words.

It worked to anger Matthew further, he struck rapidly at Spike, kicking twice, Spike easily blocked both kicks and caught another swing before tracing a line up Matthews arm. A line of blood followed her fingers. "You, fucking bitch!" Matthew screamed at her. Be came at her hard, rapidly striking, Spike blocked and parried each strike, even making a few of her own. Moving faster than Matthew could follow she had him in a hammer lock before easily flipping him aside

Spike blocked another attack, easily grabbing and cracking the arm hard. "I wanted this to be very painful, and here you are beating yourself up" Spike growled. She dodged another strike and her left wing stretched out rapidly sending Matthew flying backwards a dozen meters before slamming into a coloumn which broke apart under the impact. "But instead I am fighting a weak assed, half assed completely fucked up asshole who went with a blonde skank instead of someone who he should have trusted with his life!"

Spike stalked over to Matthew and grabbed him by the hair, pulling him to his feet she looked him in the eye, having to crouch slightly as her height, even in Jumanji was so tall "I even promised my own nephew, your flesh and blood, that he could dispose of your dead bodies! Infact, if only he were here watching this right now Just like the others. Travis, Billie, Isabelle, Robert, and now you. The self proclaimed best of the best. Nothing more than a useless weak fuck, who should have been dead long ago."

Matthew groaned as Spike suddenly grabbed him by the hair and lifted him up. Holy fuck she was strong. Grabbing her arm he stood with her holding him up briefly. He pulled hard downwards as Spike grunted something. He pulled her closer. "trying to say something ? Speak up asshole" Spike said leaning in to hear better.

Matthew chuckled. "Go to hell" His free hand hammered hard into her stomach, just like he had punched her, solid in the gut when he had dumped her, she was too young for him. She still was.

Spike lost her grip on the man and went flying, Smashing through two pillars and laughing as she slid to a halt a dozen paces beyond two pillars, getting to her feet she laughed again. "You just dont get it, do you, Matthew ?" Spike then pulled a shard of rock from her chest, her body healing rapidly. "You're so far out of your element that you think you can win against me ? You're in my world now. You play by my rules. But then again I did say I would go easy on you. Perhaps I went too easy."

Spike held out a hand, electrical power shot from her fingertipes light lightning. Arcing across the ground and sparking against walls and pillars as it speared towards Matthew. He barely managed to get out of the raw energys path. "When I was told how much of a bad ass you were by your brother Robert, he really lied through his teeth. Just like Travis, who wasnt a wizard, and was a very lousy shot."

Matthew grabbed up his fallen sword as Spike continued speaking. He hid behind a mostly intact pillar "When my brothers visited you that night, what exactly did they do to you all ? They returned and said they took care of it. They said they had roughed you three up didnt they ? Even threatened your parents I heard. Was that true ? Or was it false ? Or was it something that you pretend never happened ?"

"Your brothers did come to visit us that night yes" Matthew said around a pillar as he worked to get behind Spike as quietly as he could. His voice echoed in the chamber. "They told us to keep our distance from you. Never to speak or try to find you." He said, "I even wanted to put out a restraining order against you, but it failed"

" I heard they had fun" Spike mused in a sadistic tone. Truth was, they had, they had entirely ruined his bachelor party

"Fun ? I would not call it fun" Matthew retorted, "they broke Travis' arm, and my dads ankle! And they threated my mother with selling her as a sex worker. Dad tried to get a restraining order against you, against them, but it fell through and the judge dismissed the case" Matthew was upset

Spike laughed, she knew exactly why the restraining order failed. Her parents defined 'friends in high places' and it was not through money, but actual friendship and influence of zones of control. The fact that Deckard Milligan and his wife Annette were two of the more popular figures along with Talaks own parents, and also Ruth Big in Sacremento, and they were regarded as noble types. The Milligan family had to want for nothing, even after the deaths of Deckard and Annette. Of course Talak saw to it that Spike and her brothers and baby sister had no worries of money issues or even child care for Annalee"I blame you for their death" Spike finally said

Matthew struck from behind, Spike easily ducked, he however had grabbed her wing as she tried to get out of his reach, Matthew then tried to bend it out of shape, but failing miserably as Spike easily wrapped an arm around his neck, and span him around before kicking him in the ass, sending the man flying. "Yes, Matthew Oxford, the police matched the damaged parts to one of your brothers car. You killed my parents and left my baby sister without a mother!" Matthew spat up blood before giving up on tactics and rushing Spike head on.

Spike caught the fists rapudly and forced Matthew back he had a weapon again. A weapon formed in her own hand. She fired the gun out of nowhere. Matthew screamed as his knee cap exploded, dropping to the ground and clutching it she shot the other one, he shrieked

"I normally do not play with my food but you're not my next meal." She said as she stood over him.

Matthew struggled to think, "Go to hell" He said to her.

Spike smiled at him. "You first" She shot both of his feet, then his arms then she sat him up. "This next shot, I will tell you now, it will go through your chin up into your palet and through your skull. Blowing your brains upon the wall.

She smiled, "The last thing you will see is your own flesh and blood saying you arent his family." It was true, during their fight they had gone back to the scenery and memory walls the last memory paused on the line where Brad had disavowed his own blood family as his relatives was seen clearly.

Matthew closed his eyes.

"Good bye Matthew Oxford." Spike said softly. She pulled the trigger, Matthew met oblivion right then and there as his brains exploded against the wall. Spike turned and with her back toi him she said "Rest in peace. Asshole." She then turned and stalked from the chamber.

Upon exiting the chamber the Abbott was waiting, with him was a dozen other monks praying. "I trust that your mission was a success Lady Ravenloft, that Fate has smiled upon you ?"

"It has" Spike replied simply.

"And how do you feel about that may I ask" The Abbott asked her qwuiertly as the two began walking to the front gate.

"I feel lighter, as if a great weight has been removed. Almost as if the shadow of them was banished from me" Spike said.

The Abbott smiled and bid her farewell with this small verse. "Though the path we tread is far, our heaerts are ever near." Spike smiled and took her leave.

It was time to save Jumanji


	86. Chapter 86

Jumanji's Creed Welcome to the Jungle

Season 5

Episode 6 Returning the Jewel

 **22 August year unknown**

 **Fortress Camp**

 **Jumanji**

Dawn broke and it found Spike and Miao debating the aspects of Jumanji life, or something along those lines, possibly something to do with dinner or what was next on the menu. Tiir was free, the siege was broken and that only meant one thing. "Now what ?" Miao asked.

"What do you mean ?" Spike asked in return.

"Exactly as I said, what now ?" Miao repeated herself.

"No no, that's not what you said" Spike replied, "you said 'now what' not 'what now ?. Try to keep on the same page girl" Spike wasnt trying to trap Miao in a speech pattern but somehow it happened.

"Dont riddle me" Miao said with a pouting face. She reminded in her expressions, Spike of her sister Annalee on many levels.

"Dont do that, please" Spike said to her.

"Do what ?" Miao asked her

"When you look like that you look like my baby sister Annalee, remember her ?" Spike said, Miao nodded, she remembered having to be a good tiger when the girl visited with those other men. But since Miao had since been freed by Talak and slowly healed over time.

"I remember a little girl, she called you her big sister. She always had a kitten or cat with her." Miao said. Spike nodded.

"She still does." She said in reply. Just thinking about Annalee brought back memories, she missed her family, her brothers, her baby sister, her mother.

"You miss her dont you ?" Miao asked.

Spike couldnt hide it, she nodded. "I do yes"

"Those cats, Lisa, James, their kittens, they remind you of her ?" Miao said thoughtfully, that was one way of putting it. Again Spike nodded. Miao smiled. "We'll make it back, and you can see them again."

Spike had to smile ay Miaos optimism. Trust Miao to have a good way of seeing things in a new light. "So now you want to know whats next ?" Spike asked her, Miao nodded. Spike smiled again and stood up. "I think I know exactly what is next."

"And that is ?" Miao asked her.

"Breakfast" Spike replied with a smirk, Miao liked the sound of that and as Spike set the runt of the litter back with her mother she got up from the bed, James purred and pawed at the air as Spike left a very warm spot on the bed surface.

Spike and Miao left Spikes room and went to the eating area, finding Markl eated there staring at nothing. "About time you showed up." He grumbled. "Diamond wont get off my ass about the next level, whatever it is" He said.

"The next level ?" Spike asked him

"We want to get out of Jumanji dont we ? We have to get to the next level." Mark replied

"And that is ?" Spike asked him

"Ravine Flight" Diamond replied. Spike looked at her as did Miao thoutgh Miao by that point was scarfing a turkey leg.

"What ?" Spike asked.

Diamond looked at Mark, who simply stated "Explain it like you tried to explain it to me, it might make sense a second time"

Diamond sighed then said "The next level of Jumanji the map just showed it, Ravine Flight. One of us is gonna have to fly something to get us across it or something" She explained, Spike smirked.

"So it seems that after taking out most of Elsas strongholds of power, and my hunting my Ex and his family, has advanced us to the next level of the game that is Jumanji" Spike said.

"So what now ?" Miao then repeated. Making Spike laugh briefly

"We get our gear and meet back here once breakfast is over, until then we eat." Spike said, everyone agreed as Jalen arrived. Something big was going on in another area and they needed to be ready for it.

As they had breakfast Spike asked Jalen. "Do we have any transports for groups ? Or do we only have hoverbikes ?"

"We have a hoverbus, but its old and I dont think it will last long enough. However there is a Transportation Shed not far from where the map shows the Ravine." Jalen replied.

"Then that's our target, once we get into the Transportation Shed we'll figure out our next method of transport. Something that can fly and move rapidly." Spike said.

"But you can fly" Jalen pointed out

"I have wings and I can fly yes, but, I cant carry anyone with me, my wings even outside Jumanji, arent strong enough to carry more than my own weight." Spike said. Sad truth was, Spike never had formal training on how to fly, had her mother taught her she'd be able to carry, maybe one or two others with her. But not for long distances.

"Understandable, but I did not mean that" Jalen explained his thought pattern,. To at least get to the transportation shed they had to take an old hoverbus, Spike herself could fly ahead and scout it out on her own.

Spike nodded. "Alright, I will get my gear and have the cats ready to transport for Spyder. Then I will scout the place out, I will need a map though." Spike said to Jalen, the man nodded and said he'd get one shortly.

This was going to be a hell of an adventure.

-8-8-8-

An hour later and Spike was at the Transportation Shed location, scouting it out with a spyglass. It reminded her a bit of the fort raid she did the week before. Only scant guards were watching the area, and these guys looked more like the real deal. They were armed with pistols, rifles, and one had what looked like a rocket launcher. "They dont mess around" Spike mumbled. She checked the time, she had an hour before the rest arrived. So she had to clear this group out so the gang could get onto the new craft they found inside to get across the Ravine.

Jumping off the hilltop Spike flew to the valley below where the Transportation shed was and rained hell on the thugs guarding it. These men wherent straight up Isu, these guys were identical to the bunch that attacked them in the Bazaar when they met up with Jalen the first time.

Spike rolled out of the reach of one guy, and struck at the next rapidly. Three shots, a punch, then a blocked punch and finally a hard heel kick t othe guys solar plexus and Spike was standing over a downed fighter. She ducked as a gunshot rang out. The bulle ripped through her and didnt harm her.

Spike sighed in relief. And made a note to thank Spyder for the cheats next time she saw her. Flicking out a wing she caught the gunman and sent him flying, the other she electricuted before he could get a shot off and then drew her guns. Shooting out the hoverbike controls she briefly boxed with a guy before shooting his fellow and sending the lkast guy fglying into a electrified fence.

Spike checked the time, ten minutes had passed just getting that fight over with. Well gee if that was what it took. Spike sighed and went to the door of the Transportation shed. It was locked. "Well fuck me" Spike mumbled.

"Glad to" Said a voice, Spiked turned around and a thug stood there similar to the fucker she had beaten down at the bazaar.

Spike stared at the thug calmly. "You look familar" She said to him while pointing at him. "Havent I beaten you to a pulp before ?"

The thug smirked. "I believe you called me a Butternosed Goon" He said with a dark look on his face as Spike nodded

"I remember now" she said with a firm nod. Now recognising the guy "Butternosed Goon, how are you, I see you havent broken out in popcorn yet" She asked him, clearly trying to upset the guy.

It worked. The thug, now known as Butternosed Goon, snarled something and threw a wrench at her. Spike barely dodged it before easily catching the next one and batting away the rest easily. "Is that all you have for me ?" Spike asked, she spotted the hoverbus behind him. The man snarled and ran at Spike.

The two of them fought hand to hand briefly before Spike clocked him solid. Nailing the man easily and laying him out flat on the ground. The man was dizzy as he came to at her feet. "Any last words asshole ?" She asked him

He stared up at her. "You're too late, when Elsa gets the stone back, you'll never win." He said.

Spike smirked "Wrong answer" She hissed before stomping him into oblivion.

In the hoverbus, Jalen drove as Mark watched for Spike, as easy as it was, somehow Marks Jumanji avatar didnt know two shits on how to drive. Unless it was a hoverbike. Apparently his Jumanji avatar was very well adapted to using a hoverbike over anything else.

"There" He said spotting Spike. "Hover low" Jalen did so and pulled to a halt as Spike beat down the last thug who was still standing before waiting for Jalen to park. As the group got out she called out to them

"What kept you so long ?" To say Spike was upset was an understatement.

"Bad traffic" Came the reply from Mark, though coming from him she knew he meant otherwise. They had to fight off a few idiots on their way to the Transportation Shed. Mark nodded to the dead. "I see you had fun huh ?"

Spike nodded. "I did yeah. Diamond, where too from here ?"

"We're going to have to find a thing that can hold all of us and fly us out of here to get past this level" Diamond said. Diadem looked upset about leaving her fortress camp. But the possiblity of returning home to her mother, the threat of Jumanji safely hidden for ever, maybe. Was something she also wanted to do.

"Alright, Jalen any idea to open the door ?" Spike asked.

"Did you try shooting it ?" Mark asked before Jalen could speak.

"If I had shot it, I would have been inside by now." Spike replied. Mark smirked. Spike sighed. "Alright fine." She grumbled. She took aim and fired. Blasting away the lock. "Doors open, lets go while the going is good" Spike said as Jalen ditched the old bus and everyone piled into the Transportation shed easily.

Inside was a airplane hangar, literally. Aircraft and land going transports packed the space. Spike spotted what they sought. As much as she hated doing it she drank a potion to remove her wings. If they were taking a helicopter, then she had to be able to fit with everyone else.

It was unnerving, and yet somehow Spike felt at ease with what she just did to herself. No wings, Mark stared at her. "What ?" She asked him when she saw him staring.

"I am not used to you without your wings." He said.

"We're going to take a helicopter, how are we going to fit with my wings ?" Spike asked him.

"Good point, when we get out of Jumanji you'll still have your wings. At least most likely will" Mark replied

"Will you get going ?" Spike grumbled as the group piled into the helicopter as Jalen went over the preflight and fired it up.

As the helicopter took off and headed for their destination, Spike out of the blue asked to Jalen who sat next to Miao as navigator. "Say I beg your pardon, but do you know where we're going ?"

"Nope" Jalen replied, "You ?"

"No that's why I asked" Spike replied.

"Relax we can make it" Miao said. She had a plan of where they were headed. With Jalen flying them she directed him.

"When did your cousin become so good at maps ?" Spike asked, the last time Miao saw a map, she peed on it, then again she was a six year old trapped in a adult tigers body at the time so she had no idea what it was for other then peeing on. She had no litter box or formal bathroom training for that matter at the time.

"I dunno, I think its because of her Jumanji avatar's strengths and abiligties, map reading was one of them." Mark replied he then nodded to his sister Diamond who sat next to him. "Just like Diamond, unlike them you and I cant view the map or guide book Nigel gave us." He said

"Fair point." Spike said in reply

Jalen flew the helicopter over the jungle below. As he did so they heard the Jumanji drums. "Well that doesnt sound good" Jalen commented calmly.

"There is no way that is good news" Mark said

"You guys ?" Miao said as the helicopter flew along smoothly before suddenly getting shot at. Jalen struggled with the controls and as the ravine came into view they were suddenly sucked into it. Easily cruising only meters off the ground along the Ravine floor as the drums began in earnest once more.

Mark looked behind them, and stared, a stampede. "Well shit!" He screamed

"What ?" Spike asked him

"Stampede!" He screamed in reply Spike looked out the back and stared briefly. Well that sucked.

"Jalen get us out of here!" Spike shouted as Diadem was going through the guide book as more information formed before her.

"I cant!" Jalen shouted as Diadem wondered suddenly how rhino meat would taste.

"Why not ?" Spike screamed in reply.

"The collective is busted!" Jalen replied.

"What ?" Spike asked.

"Its connected to the roters. Without it we cant get any higher." He said.

"Wonderful" Spike grumbled.

The jumanji drums once more hammered around them. Jalen struggled to keep them ahead of the stampede as Mark was upset. "My stomach is starting to bother me a bit" Mark said. "I think I had too many martinis"

"Alright fine" Spike growled and called to Jalen. something and went to fix it. Jalen did his best to stay ahead of the stampede as Spike worked to fix the helicopter. They had to get out of there and fast. It took a bit, but then she was able to do it. For once she felt good enough as she sat back down in her seat as Jalen lifted them out of the ravine easily.

Once landed far past the ravine the group took a breather as Jalen stepped from the chopper. "What a rush." Jalen said on shakey legs.

"Something wrong ?" Spike asked him

"First time flying a helo, never expected to have issues with it." He said in reply.

"This is Jumanji, we're so close to finishing that it will throw everything it can at us. Spyder said she left and took the cats with her to Arcadia, shes no longer tied to Jumanji and the Jumanji cats are safe with her in the Dreaming" Diamond said

"Good, so we're almost home free" Spike said

"Almost, you still have a ways to go yet. Got the map ?" Diadem asked. Miao produced it and the group looked at it, though Spike and Mark couldnt make anything out. After a route had been found the group headed off on foot.

They were so close it was almost tasted in their mouths.

They were almost home!

-8-8-8-

"Where are they now " Elsa asked

"Nearing the Shrine camp." Replied Jhael. "Its confirmed, they have the stone"

"Send everyone. They are not to make it to the statue." Elsa said. Jhael nodded and left.

Elsa turned and faced the fireplace. Soon. Soon she would have what she had lost. Soon, Spike would be dead and Elsa in charge of Jumanji as it should be.

Soon

With that thought in her head, Elsa took a happy drink of sake and left her command center of a hut, it was not long after when she found her goal as one of her generals who survived the Seige of Tiir the week before. "Any news ?"

"All the men are available my lady. We away your command to advance." he said

Elsa smirked, "You have it" She said to him. "Find Spike, find her crew, destroy them all, recover the stone. Or do not return to me at all. Confirm." Elsa told him

"Confirmed" He replied, he then turned and left, he had a mission to do. Elsa watched him go with a evil smirk on her face. There was not much left to do but head for the statue.

-8-8-8-

Finally they found a statue leading to the infamous Kaiju shrine. "We found it!" Jalen said as Spike was trying to relax under a tree. But she was on edge.

"Found what " Spike asked him.

"The Kaiju statue." Jalen replied, he then took to her where the others waited. And they all stared in wonder at the massive collosi before them. The single eyed Kaiju statue wads overground with vinery and plans, and seemed to be aged and carved out of rock over time.

"Alright, we're almost there. Come on!" Spike said. The group followed her lead and neared the path that lead to the shrine base itself.

They were almost there.

The path lit before them. "Whoa" Mark said seeing as rthe path was siuddenly lit up on erither side by pillars of fire.

"I think that's the way we want to go ?" Diadem said

"No," Spike said holding Diadem from taking a step. "That is the way Jumanji wants us to go" She said

"Meaning ?" Diamond asked

"Meaning that Jumanji is going to try therowing shit at us if this is the path we are to take, Something feels weird about this but if we take this path, we have to stay on guard and alert at all times. Understand ?" Spike said with a stern tone.

Everyone then nodded at her words. Jumanji was a dangerous place. And even with their cheat codes they had to make it work, somehow. "Lets go" Spike said, drawing a sword and a gun as she took the lead

The path was not a straight one, everything in Jumanji didnt make sense and soon it was a winding trail leading somewhere else, somewhere they couldnt get to easily, it was like a maze that didnt stop. A maze that was filled with danger at every turn.

But Spike was no stranger to mazes and monsters and otherwise. Jumanji had them in abundance. She juist had to be ready for what was coming.


	87. Chapter 87

Jumanji's Creed Welcome to the Jungle

Season 5

Episode 7 Saving Jumanji

 **22 August Year unknown**

 **Kaiju Shrine path**

 **Jumanji**

Thunder roiled as lightning seared the sky overhead. This was going to be a long trek on foot if they were to replace the stone safely. But Elsa and her remaining soldiers were out there. And Spike knew it.

Finally gaining the edge of the trail Spike spoke up. "Mark, give me the stone."

"What ?" Mark asked her

"Give me the stone, its time to put it back" Spike said

Mark then nodded and took it out of his belt pack and handed it to Spike, as he did so, the sides of the path lit up with pillars of fire anew and lead the way all the way to the base of the Kaiju statue.

"It cant be that easy" Diadem said

"No" Spike agreed. "This is what the game wants us to do, follow the path" But the path lead somewhere. And doubtless it was trapped. But now that she had the stone, "Come on" Spike said at long last. She started forwards.

The sounds of motorcycles reached their ears however as they neared the first set of towering rocks on either side of the path as the rain began to fall. Diamond read the map. "Hey guys, the map says this level is called The Defenders" the drums sounded again.

"I hate that noise" Miao complained, Spike smirked, she did too.

"Where to from here ?" Spike asked.

"Well, we're at the base of the statue apparently, so, we keep going ?" Diamond said.

"Maybe, we're going to have to split up what follows" Spike mused

"What do you mean ?" Diadem asked.

"Easy, this is the last line of Defense for Elsa and her troops, we need to outsmart them. And if its outsmarting them, I know what to do" Mark said as they all looked at him. "Diadem, you and I will go up the sides. We can provide distraction. Miao, you and Diamond will flank just off the path and act as bait so Spike can go up the middle"

It was a good plan. "If anything goes wrong, we do the three split blitz, Jalen is good with hand to hand, so he'll draw out Elsas soldiers for a fight. And maybe get a bike or two." Mark concluded. The group then headed to their directed zones.

Spike took a deep breath and then started forwards. Working her way to a point she saw Jalen get dragged by a hoverbiker and easily clothselined the fucker and helped Jalen to his feet

"Thanks" Jalen told her

"Sure" Spike replied, two more hoverbikes arrived.

"I'll take care of them, take the bike" Jalen said, he went towards the other bikers and got into a huge throwdown with the group as Spike mounted the hoverbike and floored the gas.

-8-8-8-

Looking behind her as Spike made her way faster up the trail to the statue Diadem got tackled right off her feet by a ocelot the woman fought briefly before getting captured as the Ocelot ran off, Diadem saw Elsa, the one green eye, seemingly blind by the poower of the stone and a beautiful blue eye was seen.

She couldnt believe it. "So you're the one ? You're ther Outlander arent you ?" Diadem asked

"I have no idea what you speak of" Elsa replied to Diadem. A evil grin on her face as two Ocelots appeared and Elsa stepped forwards.

"You wont win" Diadem muttered.

"Now where have I heard that before ?" Elsa asked. To that, Diadem had no reply.

-8-8-8-

Mark came to a halt, no ocelots, no bobcats, nothing was around him. Thunder roiled and the rain pelted and yet in the thick canopy of Jumanji, very little, if any rain, hit him directly.

"Alright" Mark mumbled, "So maybe this wasnt my best plan ?" He heard a loud noise, like an elephant. Turning to his right he saw what he thought he saw as Spike had given him the stone to put back in his pack when they split up.

Mark stared as the elephant was freaked out and came running at him. Oh boy. "STOP!" Mark said simply, loud enough to be heard as the elephant halted only feet from him. Mark sighed with relief. "Hows about we go for a ride big fella ?"

The elephant gave him a look that Mark couldnt hope to translate.

-8-8-8-

Diamond and Miao made short work of the rest of the fighters of Elsas little group as they ran up a flight up a flight of stairs and fought them at the top of a platform. The two women made short work of the mob before finally slowing to catch their breath

"We've been fighting for how long now ?" Miao asked as they breathed hard, even with the cheats it was hard work

"We've been fighting for a few hours I'd guess" Diamond replied

"And we're sure gonna fight some more" Miao replied grabbing a idiot and pulling them downwards and Diamond broke their neck.

"How many more you think there are ?" Miao then asked.

"Dunno, I just know that we need to fight them" Diamond replied as the two women stood back up and went back at it as more of the soldiers were present. After throwing the last guy off the side the two women darted upwards coming to a hilltop they stopped

Elsa stood there, holding Diadem at gunpoint. The silver weapon was old, and yet still new. Elsa had used it before.

Jalen and Spike arrived shortly after. Spike stared hard at Elsa "Hello old friend, if that is what you want me to call you" Spike growled

"Give me the jewel, and your friend lives" Elsa said, holding a gun to Diadems head.

"Dont give it to her!" Diadem screamed, Elsa put the gun closer.

"Give it, and she lives" Elsa said, pushing the barrel against Diadems right jawbone.

"I cant do that" Spike said. And it was the truth.

"Five" Elsa said pushing the weapon closer to Diadems temple.

"I cant give you the stone" Spike repeated.

"Four" Elsa counted down, Spike swore, drew a gun, and fired. With their cheatcodes Diadem would survive, but Elsas gun hand twitched and thankfully missed as the shot nailed Elsa in the shoulder. Sending the woman to the ground in a heap.

"Why ?" Elsa asked her then as Spike stood over her. "Why go through all this trouble ?" Elsa stood up as Diadm laid on the ground. Two Ocelots guarding her. Spike watched her heal rapidly. "Game over" Elsa said

Spike smirked. "Not yet" Spike drew a sword and settled into a stance. Elsa smiled wickedly and drew her own sword. "The game is over, when I say it is over" Spike growled, the two women jumped at each other, rapidly trading strikes before Mark showed up on the back of an elephant.

"Zoology bitch!" Mark screamed at Elsa as the elephant came into view, Spike broke off from her fight with Elsa and went back to the hoverbike. Seeing the elephant Diamond smirked.

"Elephant" Diamond said pointing at it.

Spike smirked. "Begin the climb!" Spike said

"Go, I will get the stone to you" Diamond said. Mark had lost it when Elsa shot at the elephant and Mark fell off the thing in a heap.

"But. Diamond." Spike started to say,

"Go!" Diamond said, turning she started for where the stone had landed. Elsa started after her only to get tackled by Mark, the two fought, Mark radpily hitting and punching her. Before slamming her against a tree.

Elsa smirked and got the upperhand as Mark thought her down and relented only slightly, but the raw power of the stone had corrupted Elsa further. There was no regret now. Elsa grabbed mark and headbutted him hard, he saw stars and fell over dizzy.

Elsa took tow more steps and Miao and Diadem both tackled her, both women fought with raw skill until Elsa had the Ocelots fight with Miao, tiger vs ocelot was a fun fight and Diadem proved harder to take down.

Diamond headed up a slope and finally summersaulted onto the top of the low wall. Snakes were within in a huge pit like area. "Why did it have to be snakes ?" Diamond wondered, as Marion she hated snakes, as Diamond, she loved to roast them on spits and fry them with her icefire fog.

But in jumanji she didnt have access to such a skill. So she did the next best thing and went entirely invisible. The snakes had no idea where Diamond was thanks the ghost cheat. But it hurt at times and even then it allowed her to do what she needed to when needed.

Moving rapidly the woman had picked up the stone. By that point Elsa had fought down Diadem and Mark, along with Jalen who was out of the fight as a whole as it really wasnt his fight to begin with. But he was helping because Spyder had asked him to do so.

As Diamond stood up with the stone her ghost form faded and she was normal again. Elsa stood behind her. "I'll take that" Elsa said to her as Diamond turned around to look at her former queen. Gone was the once regal and kind woman that was once Elsa, a wise and just ruler, in her place was a dead eyed raw power lusting blonde woman who wanted to kill Diamond right then and there. As Diamond held the stone close she had to figure something out. And quickly did so. She could make a sacrifice that was worth it. "Game over" Elsa said again

Diamond smirked she heard the sounds of the hoverbike as Spike gunned the moter further and climbed the back of the Kaiju stature. "I dont think so" Diamond said as Elsa even looked towards the source of the sound.

Looking back at Diamond the silver haired woman smirked. "Venom is my weakness. And I had to make a choice, so I did." Diamond said, nine lives, well eight, now seven. Diamond slammed a foot down on the snake, it bit her in the leg.

Elsa stared at her, madness! Diamond smirked at her, and imploded.

As Diamond disappeared, Mark attacked Elsa a second time, this time with raw skill and speed. The two traded blows rapidly as a sudden third member joined in as Miao finally fought off the last of the ocelots and tackled Elsa dead on.

For a minute the two women traded blows. Finally Elsa knocked Miao away and with Mark the two backed off as Elsa focused on above them.

-8-8-8-

What was she thinking ? Spike had to ask herself over and over as she gunned the hoverbikes engine once more as she plowed her way up the back of the tail of the Kaiju statue.

Diamond insisted and went after the stone when Mark dropped it. So where did Diamond go ?

Spike gunned the engine again, pushing the hoverbike to its limits and beyond as she roared up the back of the Kaiju statue. They had to put the stone back, nothing was going to stop them from doing so.

Nigel had sent them the letter, Jumanji had called to them all to save it from certain doom. Maybe that was why the drums went off ?

Did Jumanji call on people with the drums in order to get aid from them ?

Spike couldnt erplain it, but somehow she felt as if Jumanji wanted them directly to save it from certain irreversible doom. But somehow she felt as if they could infact do the deed easily, but it would take longer than expected.

Spike kept pushing the hoverbike to its limits as she passed the chest area of the Kaiju statue. Above her she heard a loud CHIME noise and saw a ring open up far above. Diamond! Diamond had sacrificed a life! The woman once more gunned the engine of the hoverbike

-8-8-8-

On the ground Elsa stared, "No!" The woman said softly, this couldnt be happening! There was no way she could lose! Jumanjis power was hers! She was not going to lose it!

"Come on Spike!" Mark mumbled seeing his former enemy now quasi sister in law latch onto the statue as Diamond fell within reach. Pasing the stone to the woman it was just that easy. Diamond slammed down on the stonework far below the statue and looked up as did Elsa as Spike landed lightly on the muzzle of the Kaiju statue.

"Yes!" Diadem crowed out as Spike took a breath

Seeing the hole where the stone had been pried from by Elsa months before. Spike smiled and slammed it back home where it belonged. She felt an energy wash over her, something akin to static, but it passed quickly.

The sun was at her back by that point. Was it morning already ? Or was it evening ?

No it was morning, the morning was bright and clear unlike any other morning in Jumanji Spike felt relaxed. Was that it ?

The others all looked around as Elsa smirked, she could still get the stone, but as she took one step it was Miao who remembered.

"Call out its name" Miao's eyes brightened as Mark looked at her "Quick! Everyone, call out its name!" Miao was all but screaming as Diamond echoed her yell to call out its name.

Mark screamed the same time as Miao did, "JUMANJI!"

At that same instant Diadem and Diamond also yelled it "JUMANJI!"

And upon the Kaiju statue, right next to the Jewel of Jumanji Spike yelled it at the top of her voice. "JUMANJI!

Their voices echoed across the mountain side and valley and the stone exploded in a swirl of raw energy, the energy wash spread in a circle and glowed every brighter. Mark turned aside as Spike was knocked off her feet, landing gently on the ground far below the Kaiju statue as the energy wash spread.

"NOOO!" Elsa screamed raising her hands to try and shield herself from the energy wave, it did no good, her body turned to ash and dirt, bits of metal and broken glass, and a bunch of rats which scattered as the energy wave cleaned erverything around it up nicely.

They had done it!

-8-8-8-

Within Arcadia Spyder looked at her arm as the life count faded away, the game was over. Lisa meowed confused, where was Spike ? She had her kittens and James, and yet, where was Spike ? Both cats could feel that something important happened, they were going to see Spike soon.

-8-8-8-

At the base of the Kaiju statue, Mark helped Miao to her feet. The Tigris kitten looked around, her hair a mess at that moment but manageable. "Did we win ?" Miao asked

"Guys, I think we won" Mark said

"We did, We won" Spike replied

They had saved Jumanji

Turning at the sound of a Jeep driving up Diadem recognised it. "Guys, its Nigel" She said. The group smiled and repeated the Guides name and went to the ground level of the Kaiju shrine as Nigel pulled up

The man stepped from his car with a smile on his face. "Well done intrpid adventureers, you did it, you lifted the curse! All of Jumanji thanks you" Nigel said, the group looked happy, but also sad.

"Your journey here has ended. So sadly, this is where we must part" He said, he turned to Diadem. "General Wulf, It has been an honor" He held out his hand to her. The group shared their goodbyes and Diadem shook Nigels hand, but before she disappeared she sadi to him. "You will tell Xianda I will be back, wont you ?" Nigel smiled and nodded as Diadem disappeared into smoke and got pulled into the Kaijus eye

They watched her leave, they could come back to explore further ? Spike had made up her mind, so when Mark was the next to be spoken to as Nigel said "Master Blackcoat."

"Get me the hell out of here!" Mark said as he stepped forwards and took Nigels hand in his own. Mark disappeared into smoke, pulled into the Kaijus eye right behind his own ancestor.

Nigel watched the man turn into smoke and fade away. Turning to the remaining three he turned to Diamond next. "Lady Marion, It has been a privelge and a honor to have bene of service to you here in Jumanji." Nigel said, he held out his hand to her. And for a long moment Diamond didnt want to leave.

Simply going to Nigel and giving the man a hug. Nigel wasnt expecting it, but it still did the same thing as a handshake. "Thank you" Diamond said softly to him. Nigel simply smiled.

The next one to speak to was Miao. "Lady Turnise, your fighting skill may be lacking, but your heart never will be. Good bye" He held out his hand to her, Miao slowly reached out to take it at Spikes nodding she do so. With a soft smile she thanked Nigel and disappeared after the others into the Kaijus eye.

With Miao, Mark, and Diamond, and also Diadem all gone from Jumanji that left only Spike with Nigel. "Loady ravenloft" Nigel said.

Spike reflected on things, she missed her family, she was worried about James, Lisa and their kittens, but the Vault Keeper said she was going to safely raise them at her home in Sacremento. So why worry of them ?

But then she felt it in her heart. The faint pang for her mother. She had to find out the truth. "Its been quite the ride, hasnt it, Nigel ?" Spike asked him.

"Aye, it has." He replied. He took something from his pocket and held it out to her. "Take this. When you return to your world, it will guide you to what you seek" he told her. It was a puzzle box.

Spike smiled and took the box. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she thought on what she missed the most. Then she smiled. Looking around her at Jumanji, she knew she was not going to miss it.

Looking back to Nigel she said softly. "Nigel, I am ready to go home" She said.

Nigel looked about ready to choke up on his own words as he held his hand to her. He smiled proudly "Farewell my good lady. May you find what you seek" He said to her. His eyes full of thankfulness, and a hint of sadness.

Jalen stepped over to Nigels jeep and watched Spike shake Nigels hand, quickly disappearing, Puzzle box and all.

As the group was gone Jalen spoke. "So that's it then huh boss ?" He said to Nigel who nodded.

"Not entirely, something tells me that Lady Ravenloft will find what she seeks, as well as what she wants. Though General Wulf will surely come back. If that waygate in Napoli is any indication of such a thing." Nigel replied, Jalen smiled as the two men got int othe jeep and Nigel fired it up and the two left the Kaiju shrine.

"Oh, and before I forget. You have a mission" Nigel told Jalen. It was time for Jalen to find Spyder and get her to Spikes world so she could deliver the Jumanji Cats safely.


	88. Chapter 88

Jumanji's Creed Welcome to the Jungle

Season 5

Episode 8 Calling Its Name

 **1 October 2055**

 **Ruins of Arendelle**

 **Minutes later**

"Oh my head!" Spike grunted, she sat up with a start and put her hands to her head from a splitting headache. An item clattered on the floor. "The hell did I drink ?" Spike asked. She felt her wings on her back. Where they belonged. She was herself again, in the real world!

"What a dream" Miao murred drunkenly from the sofa she had somehow toppled.

"Was it really a dream ?" Diamond asked from where she laid on the table while seated in her chair.

"Felt more like a nightmare." Mark said as he came to. Briefly wondering where he was he looked about and recognised the glass railing of the kitchen hallway. "We're back ?" He asked

"Did we ever leave ?" Spike asked him.

"We were inside that" Miao pointed at the now silenced gemstone, the relic of Arcadia, Elhazzard sat inert upon the table. Diamond covered it with a table cloth.

"We need to figure out what to do with this" Diamond said. "Mark ?"

"We cant destroy it, we already tried" Mark said thoughtfully. "We could bury it perhaps ?"

"Maybe" Spike replied. But she didnt think it would work.

Everyone was quiet for a long moment, finally Spike spoke up anew "I think I will take it, Talak can seal it inside a soundproof vault in Sacremento. Keep it hidden away. Remember what Diadem said, there is a waygate in the Southern Isles that leads to Jumanji, the city of Napoli at the very least" She said

"I remember" Mark said, as much as he would love to forget however. He couldnt bare to forget his ancestor, hearing her voice. "Doi you think we will see them again ?" he asked

"I know for a fact we might see Spyder again, she took the cats with her to Arcadia" Diamond said thoughtfully.

"Spyder was killed here in Arendelle, I still cant believe she survived thanks to Jumanji's life counter" Mark said

"Can I sleep now ?" Came the tired voice of Miao who was seated on the sofa. Mark had to smile at his cousins innocence.

"Perhaps, but first, a sparring session" Mark settled into a stance, and his cousin quickly and easily matched it Mark smiled as they briefly sparred when they should have been sleeping. "Very good, it worked."

"What worked ?" Blackmane asked as she was the only other member of the family still awake. She stood at the top of the stairs leading to the lower, or rather what should be the basement level of the house.

"An experiment Aunt Blackmane, nothing more, how are the others ?" Mark asked

"Your mother is healing quite well, Snowfeather is already sneaking out at odd hours, but your sisters are still stuck in bed." Blackmane said. "Now, what was this experiment ?"

"Just something Spike thought up" Miao replied softly. "Can I go to bed now Mark ? I'm very sleepy" Trust that six year old brain to kick in.

"You may, sleep well." Mark said, allowing his cousin to go up stairs, she mostly stumbled and went to the room her mother was using and passed out on her mothers bed. Mark then felt his aunts gaze lock on him. "What ?"

"You are keeping secrets Nephew, you know it is not easy to keep secrets from me" Blackmane told him. He smirked slightly. That was mostly true. "What experiment."

Spike knew Blackmane was not focused on her. But she felt the womans powerful gaze on her. "You wouldnt believe us if we told you." She said as Blackmane bent down and picked up a item from the floor. Spike stared at it. "Impossible!"

"What is impossible ?" Blackmane asked her.

Spike held out her hand. "May I have that back please ?" At least she said please. For a quiet moment Blackmane examined the puzzle box. But then handed it back to Spike. "Thanks."

"You act as if you know something I do not. What exactly happened down here ? Why was Miao in a perfect Mantis stance ?" Blackmane asked, Miao was a six year old girl in an adult womans body, no formal training, no formal proper childrearing either

Mark and Spike traded looks as Mark passed his Aunt, placing a gentle hand on Blackmanes shoulder he said simply. "Aunty, its best you just dont ask. Just, for once, trust me on this. Alright ?"

For a long moment the woman was quiet, then she nodded. "Very well. Go get some sleep, we have a busy day tomorrow" Blackmane told him. "That goes for the two of you as well. Diamond, Spike. Go to bed. Both of you." The other two smiled and nodded. Spike all but trying tofigure out the puzzle box Nigel had given her.

-8-8-8-

The next two weeks were a total blur. Spike had returned to Sacremento with Mark and Talak and most of the Elisar clan as a whole, and figured out how to set up a waygate between Cairo and Sacremento.

Soon however it came to light of certain events happening in Vancouver. When a family was found in their home dead. With no cause of death

So as Spike and her brother Xim sat in their favorite hangout of a diner. Spike asked him what was new, they hadnt seen each other since Spike hasd gone to Norway. "Have you heard from Ezra ?"

"Something like that" Xim smirked in reply as he then asked her"You remember that one guy who dumped you when you were younger ?" The two were having a lunch at a diner they enjoyed eating at growing up on the eastern side of Sacremento.

"Matthew Oxford ?" Spike asked her brother. He nodded. "A little, why ?" Spike knew a lot of him, like how he died, how his brothers died. "Wherent they on the news recently ?" She took a sip of her Pepsi.

Xim smiled. Trust his sister to play innocent kid. "Well, Yesterday afternoon around six in the evening when they failed to contact anyone after apparently two weeks of being in the house, nobody entering or leaving the place at the time, Someone close to the family got worried and asked the police to do a welfare check. Officers had to break into the home, where they found Matthew, both of his brothers, his sister in law, and his wife inside the home, they were all found in the living room of the house, sitting where they died." Xim said, he took a sip of his coffee. "It was the strangest thing too, the police could find no signs whatsoever of foul play"

"Really ?" Spike asked as she took a bite of her salad, a slight smile on her face and clear in her tone that she knew exactly what killed Matthew and his family.

"You wouldnt have anything to do with that would you ?" Xim gave her a look as he took another sip of his coffee.

Spike smirked ay her brother, he knew that smirk. "Maybe I did, maybe I didnt, you knew that I always did plan to get back at Matthew for dumping me." She said to him

"So you did have something to do with it ?" Xim said as he pointed at her before giving her a thumbs up

Spike nodded. "Yup, I had everything to do with it" She said with a happy relieved tone.

"Let me guessed, Talak helped you ?" Xim said, more of a question.

But Spike shook her head. "Nope, It was all me, each one of them died by my hands exactly, in the most painful brutal ways I could possibley think up too" Spike downed the last of her pepsi

Xim looked at her confused. "Thats not really possible unless you did it by astral projection and left their bodies unharmed." He said. It didnt make a lot of sense yet his sister was infact right there and he knew better than to call her a liar.

"Something like that" Spike said with a smile as she finished her salad. The waiter came and took their salad plates, they waited for their main courses.

Xim smiled, then nodded. "Alright, spill it sis. Where were you, sis ? I know you had an adventure up north and in norway. But something's off with you." Xim said

Spike simply smiled at her oldest brother. "You wouldnt believe me if I told you dear Xim" She said simply

Xim smiled in return and ordered a second coffee, "Try me, sis" He said to her

Spike simpled impishly as the waiter left after leaving their food, Spike took a large bite of her steak. "Its one hell of a story. But I will make it easy on you and say. I got this from it." She set the puzzle box on the table.

Xim looked at the puzzle box confused. "When Matthew died another man said through this I would find what I miss the most. But I cant for the life of me figure out what he meant."

"He ?" Xim asked her, "Matthew gave you this ?"

"No" Spike replied "A guy named Nigel gave me this, said I would find what I missed most dearly." She said as she took a sip of her refilled pepsi.

Xim smiled. "And what do you miss, Spike ? Truly, what do you miss the most right now ?" He asked her.

Spike sighed softly as she thought a moment in quiet, finally she said. "I miss Mother" Spike said.

Xim went quiet. For a long moment nothing was said, finally. "Mom, what I wouldnt give to have her back." Xim said simply.

"Police never could find her body after the wreck, and Matthews own car was the rig that smashed theirs to bits." Spike said simply. "With Matthew dead, Mother and Father had been avenged. But it wont bring them back."

"But if that puzzle box is the key Nigel gave you to finding what you miss the most, or in this case, Who you miss the most, in this case Mom." Xim said thoughtfully. The two siblings stared at the puzzle box for a long moment.

"I wonder." Spike mused, "If Mom is alive, where would she be right now, why hadnt she returned to us ? Stopped her own funeral ?" Spike asked. Questions for another day.

-8-8-8-

Three tables over three women sat and ate their lunch. "So that's her" One asked in a low voice as Spike had her winged back to the table. Jek had to smile, there was no missing the dress colors their sister wore.

"Yes" Jek told Ammison, "that's Spike. Everoyne knows that she is the right hand of Talak Wolfe, our leader of Sacremento."

"That man, who is he ?" The third woman with the two asked.

"I dont know" Jek replied truthfully to her mother Annette. 'He carries himself as someone Spike looks up to. But he's not the only one in her family. She has, in addition to him, five other brothers, all older than her"

"You've done your history" Annette replied quietly.

"Who are they, Mother ?" Asked the fourth woman, a much younger black haired girl with almond brown eyes.

"They're known as the Milligan Brothers." Annette replied

"The same ones who watch the colony of cats next door ?" Ammison asked, "those guys ? He's one of them ?" Annette nodded.

"What else do you know of your family history, girls ?" Annette asked them as Spike and Xim soon left the diner, leaving them the only four remaining outside of two more tables.

"The Milligan Brothers are known for handling things that harm either of their sisters, with a vengence. You saw the news last night of that family up north in Vancouver, Oxford or something ?" Ammison started to ask

Only to go quiet when her mother raised a hand. "Ammi, do not mention that name. Please." Annette said to her.

"Mother, every time we do bring it up, you insist on not talking about it or us mentioning that family. Why ?" It was Syndey, the youngest girl of the three, her almond brown eyes implored her mother for more information.

Finally Annette spoke. "The day after my youngest daughter was born, there was a car accident. The man who nursed me back to health with his sister said they saw a black Buick flee the scene. It was a hit and run." Annette struggled to force out the memory. "My husband was dead, there was nothing I could do as I struggled to stay awake, I found myself in a ditch away from the wreck."

"By the time I was awake, the funeral had happened, They thought I was dead. My own children think I am dead." Annette was not happy about it either. "And it was all because of Matthew Oxford, and his brothers. They took my family away from me"

"No they didnt" Jek said. "You have us. If it wasnt for you, we'd be dead or on the streets homeless" it was true, Annette had adopted all three girls right from the hospital. Ammi was first, then Jek, known offically as Jackie, and then finally Sydney. Each girl was two years apart, and perfectly between Spike and Annalee.

"You're right. I have you three." Annette said.

"Do you want to see them ?" Ammi then asked, personally she wanted to meet Spike as a sister and not as someone she was to report to.

"I do want to see them, quite dearly in fact. But I dont have the heart to do so." Annette replied

"Why not go to the cemetary where you are buried ?" Sydney said simply. "We always go there on your wedding anniversary, so why not ?"

Annette smiled at her daughter, it was a good idea. She then nodded. "Alright, tomorrow we will go to the cemetary. Sydney, I want you and Ammi to take a letter to Spike at the Sacremento Palace. Ensure she gets it. Ensure her brothers are there when she opens it." She handed Sydney the leter. It was connected to the puzzle box. "When you said you gave the puzzle box to Nigel, did he say anything to you ?"

"Only what he should say to Spike when he gives it to her" Ammi replied

"And ?" Annette asked her

"I told him exactly what to say, and he did it, that was the puzzle box." Ammi said

Annette smiled. "Tonghit Spike will open the puzzle box, it will contain what she seeks. Tomorrow we will go to the cemetary. And our family will be reunited." Annette already felt butterflies in her stomach.

"There is one thing I do not understand." Annette then said

"What ?" Ammi asked her with a confused look

"When did Spike get her wings ? According to the Dove, she wouldnt grow them naturally" Annette said

It was a question none of the women could answer.

-8-8-8-

That night in bed. Spike toyed with the puzzle box. Soon figuring out the solution and rapidly going through it before finding what she sought as it popped open. "perfect" Spike mused as a stone wrapped in paper fell out and briefly was lost in her sarashi before she fished it out from between her breasts and read what was carved on the stone. Her sisters birthday ?

The paper had something else, something much more important.

It was a letter

"Spike,

Should you be reading this it means Nigel did his job, and you found the stone. I wish I could tell you the truth, but each time I tried to see you and your brothers, I was scared.

I want to see you all, You know where to find us,

Your Mother"

Spikes eyes watered and a tear slid from one of her eyes. _Mom is alive ?_ Spike wondered. Falling out of bed she scrambled to the door.

Pulling it open she found someone unexpected waiting and about to knock on her door. It was the meowing, the happy mewling of kittens, and the haggard appearance of Spyder that made Spike smile. "You brought them all. Come in!" Spike said recognising James and Lisa right away, both Jumanji cats meowed happily and all but tackled Spike as she hugged both cats and Spyder brought the basket containing the kittens into the living room of the apartment. Gently setting the basket upon a bed

"They insisted, I was going to bring them tomorrow, but Lisa and James seemed to want to see you now instead of tomorrow morning" Spyder said.

Spike smiled, "They will love it here" She said "Lisa and the kittens will be safe, James will have more space to explore. It's perfect!" Spike smiled to Spyder, taking the demoness into a hug. "Thank you for caring for them for me. For bringing them here to me as well."

"You asked me to, its the least I could do" Spyder replied

"And Diadem ?" Spike then asked

"Safely buried in her tomb at the right time. The legend of Diadem fighting inside a crystal for a year still lives in Pond now, mostly Norway now that I think about it." Spyder said

"You miss her dont you ?" Spike asked

"I do, she was a good friend." Spyder replied

"She mentioned to Nigel that she'd return. He expected it." Spike said, she smiled. "I miss my mother, but I have something I need to speak to my brothers and sister about. Feel free to help yourself to whats in the fridge" Spike said before pretty much diving out the door and over the rail to the centeral column of the Warmoon Palace and flying across the space to her brothers area.

Spike hammered on Xims door. "Xim, its me! Open up!" Spike said. Xim had Ezra and Daniel with him at the time playing cards, Emil had gone to the bathroom, the others two were busy with Annalee in the other apartment. "Spike ? What is it ?" Xim asked.

Then he saw the opened puzzle box in her hand, the stone and the letter. "You opened it ?"

"Yes, but we need everyone to read it, I... I think its from Mother" Spike said.

Xim nodded, "I'll get James, and Dylan, they're with Annalee. Everyone else is in here, Emil went to the loo though so you might want to knock." he told her allowing her to enter the apartment. It was laid out similar to her own.

As Spike came in Ezra saw her. "Brad saw his bloodline bodies. He said the way they were found was too good for them and ordered to have them buried in formal funerals, Matthew and Robert were after all military"

"That is right, but I think Mother might have a say in that"

"What ?" The brothers asked, as Xim returned with the others, they all read the letter.

For long moments nothing was said as the Milligan family sat at the poker table. Finally it was Annalee that spoke. "Is Momma alive ? Can we see her ?"

The brothers traded looks, none of them to tell Annalee that their mother was dead, but the letter proved to them she was very much alive. And the only thing they could match to their sisters birthday on the puzzle box stone was the mere fact that it was also with a letter from their mother.

And it even said Nigel did his job ? Who was Nigel ?

Finally it was Xim that spoke. "Annalee, for the last thirty years we;'ve always visited mother and fathers grave on your birthday. But something tomorrow will be different. It might even be the best birthday gift one could ask for." he said

She looked at him as Spike smiled and spoke. "The letter said she wants to see us tomorrow, at the graveside. She'd be waiting. If its really her."

"What do you mean 'If', Spike ?" Annalee asked, "I want to see Momma, this is my chance, our chance!" She said,

She was right. Xim smiled, "Alright, we best get to sleep then, so we can see Mom in the morning." he said,

-8-8-8-

The following morning was a blur. At the graveside Spike saw someone she swore was dead, but somehow survived. Annalee shrieked with joy as she hugged her mother. The family was reunited, and the three women with Annatte were introduced as Ammison, Jackie, and Sydney. Now Annalee had sisters closer to her age, and Spike closer to her age as well.

The family was whole once more.

And for once, Spike was happy as she went to sleep, Lisa padded over and dropped Zane, the runt of the litter, onto Spikes chest and snuggled with both the kitten and the winged woman. Spike was peaceful once more. She had her mother back

THE END


End file.
